No Moonlight without the Golden Sun
by phoenix-vulpecula
Summary: Lucius schmiedet böse Pläne und Draco lässt sich auf sie ein. Es geht um Harry. Doch auch Pläne können noch verändert werden, zumindest in jenen, die nicht nur aus Eis bestehen. DH Slash (COMPLETE)
1. Kapitel 1: Mysteriöse Pläne

No Moonlight Without the Golden Sun  
  
Main character and pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Genre: Ich denke, da läst sich keine genaue Altersgruppe festlegen  
  
Thema: Romantik, Slash, Harrys weitere Schuljahre  
  
Summary: Alles kann sich ändern, selbst ein Malfoy. Es spielt im sechsten Schuljahr auf  
Hogwarts. Draco will seinem Vater gehorchen, tut dies auch, doch ändert sich im  
Laufe des Schuljahres viel, vielleicht zu viel.  
  
Warnung: Die Fanfic ist eine SLASH FF, d.h. boy loves boy, wer es nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. Eventuell wird noch Lemon drin vorkomen, zudem beinhaltet sie heikle Themen, wie z.b. Suizidgefährung, Kindermisshandlung und Weiteres!!!!!!!!  
  
Kapitel 1: Mysteriöse Pläne  
  
„Wirst du tun, was ich dir gerade befohlen habe?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Du weißt, wem du dienst und damit sind nicht nur ich und deine Mutter gemeint:"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß."  
  
„Und falls es dir misslingt, weißt du auch, was dich erwartet?"  
  
„Ja, Vater!"  
  
„Ich verlasse mich auf dich, wir alle tun das!"  
  
„Ich weiß, Vater!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy zog zufrieden einen Mundwinkel hoch, was zwar ein Lächeln andeuten sollte, jedoch eher einem sarkastischen Blick glich, der mehr aussagte, als er es vielleicht sollte. Zufrieden nickend blickte er sich um und rief in die Menge: „Ihr habt es gehört. Draco wird seine Aufgabe gut machen, vertraut mir und vor allem vertraut ihm!"  
  
Erneut blickte er sich mit einem mehr als kaltem Blick um, neigte sich nur ein Stück zurück und flüsterte seinem Sohn: „Wir haben uns doch verstanden, nicht wahr?", zu.  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht gehört.", flüsterte er und wiederholte es darauf hin laut, so dass die gesamte menge es hören konnte: „Mein Sohn schwört, seine Aufgabe zu vollziehen und somit bald ein Mitglied von uns werden zu können. Nicht wahr, Draco?"  
  
Ein Gemurmel füllte die Halle und kaum einige Meter entfernt tauchten bekannte Gesichter in Dracos Blickfeld. Es waren die seiner nervigen Klassenkameraden Crabbe und Goyle. „Ja, ich werde es tun. Ja, ich schwöre es hierbei!", schrie Draco laut in die Menge und sofort wurde es wieder still in der Halle.  
  
Lucius verformte seine Augen zu stolzen Schlitzen und dieses Mal trat ein ehrliches, jedoch kaltes Grinsen auf seine Lippen und ließ ihn auf Grund dieser Tatsache noch unberechenbarer aussehen, als er es eh schon war. Er beugte sich vor und hob etwas von einem goldenfarbenen Tisch, was in ein rotes Tuch aus Samt eingewickelt war.  
  
„Hier, mein Sohn!", sagte er und überreichte es Draco  
  
Alle blicke hafteten nun an ihm, während er das rote Etwas langsam und behaglich auswickelte. Er zuckte, kaum merklich, kurz zusammen als er, nachdem er das Tuch hatte fallen lassen, ein silbernes Messer mit sehr scharfer Klinge in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Was soll ich damit tun, Vater?", fragte er unsicher, aber nur so laut, dass bloß sein Vater es hören konnte.  
  
„Du musst dir als Zeichen und Bestätigung einen Schnitt über die Lebenslinie deiner Hand zufügen, du Dummkopf1 Hast du mir denn früher nie zugehört?", zischte Lucius zornig durch zusammengekniffene Zähne.  
  
„Entschuldige, Vater!"  
  
Draco schluckte stark, bevor er mit leicht zitternder Hand das Messer hob und es zwischen Daum und Zeigefinger ansetzte.  
  
Er wollte die Augen zusammenkneifen, doch konnte er hier, umgeben von tausenden von Todessern keine Schwäche zeigen. Er blickte auf seine hand, blickte auf das Messer, drückte schließlich zu und zog das Messer in einer Bewegung quer über seine Hand. Vor Schmerz traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und er kniff seine Zähne zusammen, ließ das Messer vor Schreck fallen.  
  
Lucius hingegen trat stolz neben seinen Sohn und hob dessen vor Blut tropfende Hand, so dass die Menge es sehen konnte.  
  
Erst herrschte noch kurze Stille, bevor ihm alle etwas zuschrien und klatschten.  
  
„Ja, Draco, du scheinst mehr von der Besseren Hälfte deiner Eltern abbekommen zu haben!", Lucius schielte zu ihm hinab.  
  
„Darf ich jetzt gehen?", erwiderte Draco genervt und riss seine Hand wieder hinunter.  
  
„Na, na, na, Draco. Nicht so hastig. Natürlich wird dein Schwur noch gefeiert, schließlich gehörst du ab morgen wieder in die Hände dieses elenden alten Zauberers. Das einzig erfreuliche daran ist, das morgen gleichzeitig der Anfang unseres Planes stattfinden wird. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Vater!", Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht drückte er das Handgelenk seiner linken Hand, um seinen Körper von dem Schmerz ablenken zu können. Lucius blickte Draco noch eine Weile an, bevor er starr geradeaus blickte und irgendetwas nuschelte, in dem Harry Potters Name hervorklang.  
  
So, dass war jetzt so eine Art Prolog. Bitte reviewt, damit ich weiß, ob ich euch neugierig gemacht habe! 


	2. Kapitel 2: Hogwarts, ein neues Jahr begi...

Kapitel 2: Hogwarts, ein neues Jahr beginnt  
  
„Ron, Hermine!", schrie Harry aufgeregt und rannte auf seine beiden Freunde zu, um sie samt Umarmung zu begrüßen.  
  
„Hey, Kumpel!", lachte Ron, der größer und dünner geworden war.  
  
„Harry!", auch Hermine freute sich nicht weniger und schloss Harry mit Freudentränen in ihre Arme.  
  
Nach dieser langwierigen Begrüßung standen sie sich nun gegenüber. Irgendetwas war jedoch anders und Harry fand schon bald heraus, was es war. Und zwar in dem Moment, in dem Ron einen Arm um Hermine legte und sie vorsichtig an sich drückte.  
  
„Nein!", grinste Harry, „Ihr scheint es ja endlich geschafft zu haben. Hat ganz schön lange gedauert!"  
  
Während Hermine leicht rötlich anlief, versuchte Ron das Thema möglichst schnell zu wechseln: „Lass uns doch erst mal einsteigen!"  
  
„Hast ja Recht, Ron!", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Doch trotz alledem tuschelten die beiden Jungen kurz, während Hermine noch Ginny begrüßte und sie sich bald alle zusammen in einem der hintersten Abteile des Hogwarts Expresses befanden.  
  
„Und, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Hermine, die es hegte, Harry immer ein wenig zu bemuttern.  
  
„Was für eine Frage, Hermine. Muss ich die wirklich noch beantworten?"  
  
Erneut lief Hermine leicht rötlich um die Nasenspitze an, wodurch Ron beschützend einen Arm um sie legte: „Lass dich nicht ärgern!", lächelte er liebevoll.  
  
So kannte Harry ihn gar nicht, seinen sonst so emotionslosen Ron.  
  
Ginny hingegen war schon nach wenigen Sekunden aus dem Abteil gelaufen mit der knappen Erklärung: „Muss noch was erledigen!"  
  
Harry fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl, da sich vor ihm Ron und Hermine befanden, die natürlich frisch verliebt waren und auch genauso herumturtelten.  
  
„Ä-ähm...", verlegen räusperte Harry sich, „...ich geh mich mal umsehen, die anderen begrüßen zum Beispiel!"  
  
„Ja, mach mal, Kumpel!", grinste Ron, bevor er sich sofort wieder seiner neuen und ersten Freundin zuwandte.  
  
Harry schüttelte grinsend seinen Kopf, das konnte ja ein heiteres Schuljahr werden. Mit diesem Gedanke im Kopf verließ er das Abteil und schlenderte ziellos durch den halben Zug, bis er irgendwann unbewusst vor einem Abteil stehen blieb und aus dem Fenster zur gegenüberliegenden Seite blickte. Die Landschaft zog mindestens so schnell vorbei wie seine Kindheit vergangen war.  
  
„Suchst du was bestimmtes, Potter?", riss ihn eine arrogante Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht einen Ausweg, um dir nie wieder begegnen zu müssen!", konterte Harry trocken und beschloss, lieber weiterzugehen, bevor er überhaupt erst in einen Konflikt geraten konnte.  
  
Doch als hätte er es sich nicht denken können, ließ ein Malfoy nicht so schnell locker und verfolgte ihn.  
  
„Wer ist denn vor wessen Abteil stehen geblieben?", fragte er in dem kühlen Ton, den er stetig zu pflegen benutzte.  
  
„Malfoy, fällt dir denn nichts besseres mehr ein?", fragte Harry gelangweilt zurück.  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte angenehme Stille, während Harry erneut stehen blieb, sich nun aber umdrehte, um Draco direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Sofort hatte genau dieser wieder seine ausdruckslose Miene aufgelegte.  
  
„Eigentlich schon, aber irgendwie musste ich ja ein Gespräch beginnen!", erklärte er schief grinsend.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, wobei er hohl auflachte: „Ach, ja? Haben dich deine beiden Komplizen etwa im Stichgelassen?"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ein Malfoy wird von niemandem im Stich gelassen!", protestierte er.  
  
Langsam wurde Harry das Gespräch zu schwachsinnig, weshalb er auch lauter wurde: „Malfoy, was genau willst du überhaupt von mir? Ich kann auf deine sich ständig wiederholenden Sprüche wirklich gut verzichten!"  
  
„Es ist so!", Draco ließ sich nicht abschrecken.  
  
„Geht's auch einen Tick schneller?", Harry verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht. Sind unsere ständigen Streitereien nicht langsam wirklich unnütz und kindisch geworden?"  
  
„Du sagst es...jedenfalls sind wir einmal in unserem Leben einer Meinung!", Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte wieder wie gebannt aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Ja, und genau deshalb dachte ich mir, dass wir vielleicht irgendwie Frieden schließen könnten!", noch bevor er das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er Harry schon seine Hand entgegengestreckt.  
  
Harry blickte erst die Hand, dann Draco direkt an und erwiderte schließlich: „Ich habe deine Hand beim ersten Mal nicht ergriffen und werde es auch jetzt nicht tun! Zwar weiß ich nicht, was du schon wieder für Pläne schmiedest und was das alles zu bedeuten hat, aber für mich wirkst du nicht überzeugend genug. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder zurück!", ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, quetschte Harry sich an einem perplexen Draco vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Abteil.  
  
Ein wenig fragwürdig schien ihm all dies schon und Malfoy hatte sich tatsächlich anders verhalten, trotz alledem würde er diesem Mistkerl nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag vertrauen und schon gar nicht diese Geschichte abnehmen. 


	3. Kapitel 3: Ankunft auf Hogwarts

Kapitel 3: Ankunft auf Hogwarts  
  
Harry kehrte langsam zurück zu seinem Abteil und als er dort ankam, war er sichtlich erleichtert. Ron und Hermine hatten sich endlich voneinander gelöst und auch Ginny war zurückgekehrt. Während Hermine wieder in eines ihrer vielen Bücher vertieft war, hatte Ron bereits sein Fresspaket ausgepackt und begann nun fleißig eine Süßigkeit nach der anderen zu essen.  
  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
„Mich mal umsehen...", erwiderte Harry, müde von all den Fragen.  
  
„Wollen wir ‚ne Runde Schach spielen?", fragte Ron daraufhin begeistert.  
  
„Danke, Ron, aber ich glaube, dass ich mich erst mal eine Weile ausruhen möchte. Wir haben schließlich noch viel vor uns. Ihr wisst schon...neue Schüler, das große Fest- und Begrüßungsessen!", erwiderte Harry, während er leicht gähnte.  
  
„Wie du meinst.", antwortete Ron etwas gekränkt, jedoch auch verständnisvoll.  
  
„Ich spiele gern ‚ne Runde mit dir!", sagte Ginny nun, um ihn etwas aufzuheitern.  
  
„Du?"  
  
„Ja, warum denn nicht?"  
  
Sogar Hermine beobachtete das Geschehen über den Bücherrand hinweg, als Ginny gerade beleidigt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, da Ron ihr gesagt hatte, sie könne überhaupt kein Zauberschach spielen.  
  
Harry ließ sich nun langsam neben Ginny nieder, lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen. Es war schön wieder auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts zu sein, jedoch war dieses Jahr alles anders. Es hatte einst damit begonnen, dass er das erste Mal auf Hogwarts war, er endlich erfuhr, wer er überhaupt wirklich war.  
  
Schon im selben Jahr hatte er gegen den gefährlichsten aller Zauberer kämpfen müssen und genau diesen Kamp im nächsten Jahr schon wieder aufnehmen müssen gegen Tom Riddle und seinen Basilisken.  
  
Schon im zweiten Jahr hatten ihn viele missachtet auf Grund seiner Begabung mit Schlangen sprechen zu können.  
  
Das dritte Jahr erfuhr er wieder mehr von der Wahrheit, wurde von Dementoren verfolgt, lernte jedoch gleichzeitig seinen Patenonkel Sirius kennen.  
  
Harry schluckte.  
  
Im vierten Jahr musste er zusehen, wie Voldemort einen Klassenkamerad von ihm tötete, Cedric, der ehemalige Freund Chos. Und im letzten Jahr hatte er ihn verloren, den letzten Menschen, der ihm Hoffnung, Glaube und Kraft vermittelt hatte: Sirius.  
  
Innerlich fühlte es sich an, als wäre er leer, als wäre da nichts mehr in ihm. Seine Freunde taten so, als sei nichts vorgefallen, wobei er ihnen eigentlich nicht gerade böse sein konnte, Sirius hatte ihnen sicherlich nicht im Geringsten das bedeutet, was er Harry bedeutet hatte.  
  
Alles war so anders, es erinnerte ihn fast an seine Kindheit. Kein Funken Freude mehr in seinem Herzen, kein Licht mehr, das ihm den Weg erleuchtete, den er gehen sollte oder konnte. Dunkelheit umschloss sein Herz, dunkler als die schwärzeste Nacht.  
  
Als Kind hatte er ein schlechtes Leben gehabt und nicht einmal ansatzweise das Wort ‚Liebe' kennen gelernt. So brachte ihm das erste Jahr auf Hogwarts wenigstens etwas davon, er hatte damals erfahren, wer er wirklich war, hatte Freunde kennen gelernt und war das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich gewesen.  
  
Die Jahre brachten es mit sich, dass er selbst nicht mehr wusste, wer er war. Ja, er hatte Freunde, doch noch nie diese Geborgenheit, diese Enge gespürt, die ihm Sirius vermittelt hatte. Es war keine direkte Liebe gewesen, es war eher vertrauen und Geborgenheit gewesen, einfach nur jemand, der da gewesen war und seine Eltern gekannt hatte.  
  
Doch nun war er wieder allein. Er hatte noch immer Freunde, doch auch diese hatten sich im Laufe der zeit verändert, so wie beispielsweise Ron und Hermine endlich zusammengefunden hatten. Auch Ginny lief ihm nicht mehr wie am Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres hinterher, sondern hatte ihre eigenen Verabredungen. Cho hatte wieder einen festen Freund gefunden und selbst Hagrid hatte kaum noch Zeit für ihn gehabt, auch waren die Briefe von ihm dieses Jahr deutlich weniger geworden.  
  
Es gab noch Dumbledore, doch dieser war für Harry eher wie ein Großvater, jemand, der weise war, aber es eigentlich auch sein musste. Seine Aufgabe war es nun mal auf seine Schüler und besonders auf Harry aufzupassen, auch wenn Harry dies verabscheute.  
  
Wenn er so nachdachte, war er eigentlich froh darüber, dass seine beiden besten Freunde nicht weiter nachhakten, wie es im ginge und ob er noch viel über Sirius nachdachte, wobei die Antwort ja eigentlich klar war.  
  
Und nun war da noch das merkwürdige Verhalten Malfoys. Harry hätte zu gern gewusst, was dieser wieder vorhatte. Ihm Frieden vorzuschlagen war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er von Malfoy erwartet hatte.  
  
Aber als Harry genau dies abgelehnt hatte, hatte Malfoy geguckt, als würde man seine Haare beleidigen.  
  
Nun musste Harry innerlich doch leicht lächeln.  
  
Vielleicht würden seine Freunde weniger Zeit für ihn haben, doch könnte er dafür seine ganze Wut an Malfoy auslassen und sich mehr seinen Feinen, auch Voldemort, widmen.  
  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken im Kopf schlief Harry tatsächlich ein.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Und, was hat er gesagt?", grunzte Crabbe aufgeregt.  
  
„Was soll er schon gesagt haben, Idiot?", fauchte Draco zurück.  
  
„Na, hat er deinen Vorschlag angenommen oder nicht?", Goyle rieb sich die Hände.  
  
„Ich brauche eben Zeit dafür. So etwas geht nicht von heute auf morgen!", Dracos Augen funkelten.  
  
„Also hat er dir ‚ne Abfuhr verpasst, Draci?", quiekte Pansy.  
  
„Halt du dich bloß daraus!", erwiderte dieser zornig.  
  
„Wie hast du dir das überhaupt vorgestellt?", mischte nun sogar Blaise sich ein, der eigentlich noch der vernünftigste von allen war und sich oft eher slytherinuntypisch verhielt, trotzdem von allen gemocht und vor allem von den Mädchen verfolgt wurde.  
  
„Wie wie hab' ich mir das vorgestellt?", fauchte Draco.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Potter auf dich reinfällt, nach sechs Jahren, in denen du ihn und seine Freunde terrorisiert hast!", erwiderte Blaise und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück, wobei sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen bildete.  
  
„Hast du nicht das Wiesel mit dem Schlammblut gesehen? Die sind jetzt ein Paar!", das Wort ‚Paar' betonte Draco übertrieben feminin.  
  
„Ja und?", fragte Crabbe nun.  
  
„Du Dummkopf, das bedeutet, sie haben nicht mehr so viel Zeit für unseren armen, kleinen Potter. Und nach dem Tod seines einzigen Komplizen Sirius ist er eh schon so labil wie ein Grashalm!", erwiderte Draco zufrieden.  
  
Blaise fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine kurzen, braunen Haare, während seine ebenfalls braunen Augen nachdenklich in die Dracos blickten.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco, der sich leicht bedrängt fühlte.  
  
„Das schaffst du nie!"  
  
„Und ob ich das schaffe, Blaise!", nun begannen auch Dracos Augen zu blitzen.  
  
„Und selbst wenn du's tust, also...es schaffen, bist du ein verdammt dreckiger Mörder!", erwiderte Blaise zornig und sprang auf.  
  
„Ich bin ein Malfoy und zudem ein Slytherin, Blaise. Sind wir nicht alle irgendwo Mörder?" Crabbe und Goyle lachten, was sich eher wie das Wiehern von Pferden anhörte.  
  
„Ich für meinen Teil nicht, Draco!", äffte er ihn nach, indem er das' Draco' extra lang zog.  
  
„Bist du etwa auf der Seite von Potter?", fragte Pansy nun.  
  
„Ich bin auf überhaupt keiner Seite. Ich denke nur, dass selbst Potter all das nicht verdient hat."  
  
„Uh, unser Blaise wird emotional!", grinste Draco.  
  
„Nun PASS", Blaise stellte sich direkt vor Draco und packte ihn an dessen Kragen, „mal gut auf, mein Lieber! Wir haben uns immer gut verstanden, richtig?"  
  
Dracos Augen hatten sich derweil geweitet und er nickte hastig.  
  
„Und wir hatten nie ein Problem mit einander, richtig?"  
  
„Ja-ah!", erwiderte Draco genervt, weshalb Blaise noch fester zupackte.  
  
„Aber wenn du nur irgendeinen Menschen auf dieser verdammten Welt umbringst, sei es Potter oder irgendein Muggel, dann haben wir ein Problem. Hast du auch das verstanden?"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, während Blaise ihn endlich wieder losließ. Draco klopfte sofort sein Hemd ab und strich seinen Umhang glatt.  
  
„Was willst du schon großes anrichten, Blaise?", fragte Draco dann zurück.  
  
„Viel...und ein Anfang wäre es doch...unser kleines Geheimnis zu lüften?", Blaises Miene verfinsterte sich, bildete jedoch gleichzeitig ein fieses Grinsen auf Grund des nun ängstlichen Gesichtausdrucks Dracos.  
  
„Was'n für ‚n Geheimnis, Draci?", fragte Pansy, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, an ihren Fingernägeln herumzufummeln.  
  
„Genau! Was denn für ein Geheimnis?", wiederholte Goyle Pansys bereits bestellte Frage.  
  
Draco warf erst seinen restlichen Hauskameraden, dann Blaise einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der aus blankem Zorn und Hass bestand.  
  
„Angst bekommen, Draco?", äffte er ihn erneut nach.  
  
„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, Blaise Zabini!", erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Wir werden ja sehen...", sagte Blaise noch laut, bevor er sich zu Draco vorbeugte und ihm: „Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass Potter keine Brille mehr trägt?", zu.  
  
Sofort wurde er von Draco zurückgeschubst, worauf ein noch wütender Blick als vorher folgte.  
  
„Du bist ekelhaft!" „Immerhin kein Mörder!", war das Letzte, was Blaise für diesen Abend zu Draco sagte.  
  
„Wir sind da!", quietschte Pansys Stimme auch schon und alle blickten sofort aus dem Fenster.  
  
Während sie nach ihren Taschen und Umhängen griffen, funkelten Blaise und Draco sich noch immer für eine kurze Zeit an. 


	4. Kapitel 4: Begrüßung und Festessen

Kapitel 4: Begrüßung und Festessen  
  
„Na, komm schon, Harry....Beeilung!", rief Ron, während er mit Hermine an der Hand Richtung eine der vielen Kutschen, die sie nach Hogwarts fuhren, rannte.  
  
„Ja-ha!", erwiderte Harry stumpf. Diese gute Laune von seinen Mitschülern würde ihn noch umbringen. Er würde dieses Jahr garantiert nicht ein Mal lachen können. Zu viel war passiert, zu viel erinnerte ihn an Sirius.  
  
Hagrid hatte ihn auch nicht beachtet, ob es Absicht oder ein Versehen gewesen war, konnte Harry in diesem Moment ziemlich egal sein. Außerdem glaubte er eher an das Erstere, da Hagrid viel damit beschäftigt war, die Erstklässler mit den Booten sicher über den See zu bringen.  
  
Betrübt stieg Harry in die Kutsche und setzte sich gegenüber von seinen beiden besten Freunden, die jetzt ein – seiner Meinung nach viel zu glückliches – Paar abgaben.  
  
„Ähm...Harry?", räusperte sich Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja?", war Harrys knappe Antwort.  
  
„Siehst ohne Brille wirklich gut aus!"  
  
Sollte das heißen, dass er mit Brille komplett wie ein Vollidiot ausgesehen hatte oder war es einfach nur ein Kompliment? Harry versuchte den Pessimismus aus seiner Stimme zu vertreiben, doch fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, solange genau dieser seine Gedanken beherrschte.  
  
„Wie haste ‚n das eigentlich gemacht?", fragte Ron nun interessiert, während die Kutsche ein wenig schneller wurde und die drei freunde zurück in ihre Sitze drückte.  
  
„Kontaktlinsen...", antwortete Harry stumpf.  
  
Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen: „Harry, Ron weiß doch gar nicht was das ist!"  
  
„Schön!", Harry verzog sein gesicht, „Dann erklär es ihm doch gleich mal!", mit diesen Worten wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er wusste, dass er eben zu unfreundlich gewesen war, doch verstand er einfach nicht, warum sie ihn nicht in Ruhe ließen oder wenn sie ihn schon so nervten, nicht einfach mal trösten konnten. Nicht, dass er das wollte...obwohl, vielleicht brauchte er genau das. Doch gleichzeitig war ihm bewusst, dass die beiden nicht die richtigen dafür sein würden.  
  
Er spürte noch eine Weile, wie Hermine ihn ärgerlich ansah, sich dann aber tatsächlich ihrem Freund zuwandte und ihm ausführlich zu erklären versuchte, was Kontaktlinsen denn nun überhaupt waren.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt die Kutsche auch schon wieder. Harry, Ron und Hermine stiegen gemächlich aus, während die Erstklässler aufgeregt und laut tuschelnd aus ihren Booten sprangen. Jetzt beim Überqueren des schmalen Pfads, der zur Eingangstür führte, fielen Harry viele bekannte Gesichter auf. Unter anderem sah er Susan Bones, Colin, Seamus und auch Cho, die aber mit irgendjemandem, einem großen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen, Händchen zu halten schien.  
  
Harry verdrehte seine Augen, schlimmer konnte es wirklich nicht mehr kommen.  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Denn plötzlich tauchte ein gewisser Blondhaariger neben ihm auf: „Potter, sieht aus, als ginge es dir nicht gut!", Draco musste grinsen, auch wenn das in diesem Moment wirklich unpassend war.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"  
  
„Ich kann dich verstehen!", erwiderte er nun.  
  
„Ach, ja? Malfoy und ‚Verstehen' in einem Satz?", konterte Harry.  
  
„Ja, nach dem...", Draco hatte gerade anfangen wollen, als er schon von Blaise zur Seite gezogen wurde.  
  
Etwas verwirrt sah Harry den beiden hinterher. Was wurde da gespielt? Oder hatten sie vielleicht schon Wetten über irgendwas abgeschlossen, vielleicht darüber, wann er endlich zusammen brechen würde.  
  
„Harry, du blockierst den Weg!", quengelte Neville nun.  
  
„Oh, entschuldige!", gab Harry kleinlaut zu und torkelte weiter.  
  
„Willst du mich denn nicht einmal mehr begrüßen?", fragte Neville nun und quetschte sich neben Harry.  
  
„Hey, Neville!", erwiderte Harry monoton.  
  
Perplex blieb Neville stehen und nach wenigen Sekunden hörte Harry hinter sich ein leises Gemurmel: "Was'n mit dem los?"  
  
„Du weißt doch...nach dem Tod von..."  
  
„Aber er kann doch nicht ewig hinterher trauern!"  
  
Harry kniff seine brennenden Augen für einen Moment zusammen, ignorierte das eben gehörte, tat so als hätte er es nicht gehört. Nicht nur Ron und Hermine enttäuschten ihn, jetzt sogar noch all seine anderen Freunde aus Gryffindor.  
  
Auf Grund des vielen Nachdenkens hatte er gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die große Halle bereits betreten hatten. Betrübt ließ Harry sich an dem Tisch der Gryffindors nieder und starrte auf seinen Leeren Teller.  
  
Währendessen versammelten sich all die neuen Schüler vorne in der Mitte der großen Halle. Harry beschloss die Zeremonie einfach zu ignorieren, seine Ohren zuzuschließen, jedenfalls für diesen Moment. Er klatschte nicht einmal, als neue Gryffindors zu ihnen traten, versuchte fragende Blicke zu meiden und gleichzeitig Tränen vor Wut und Trauer zurückzudrücken. Er hatte so viel geweint, seine Augen taten ihm schon weh davon. Jetzt wollte er versuchen stark zu bleiben, denn er musste es sein.  
  
So viele Glückliche Menschen umgaben ihn und nicht eine von ihnen wusste, wie es überhaupt war, einsam zu sein. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allem seelisch.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Was sollte denn das, Blaise?", fragte Draco zornig, während alle anderen Slytherins gespannt darauf warteten, wer neu in ihre Gruppe kommen würde.  
  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!", Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Du weißt, dass es normal meine Aufgabe ist und du weißt, dass du mich so oder so nicht davon abhalten kannst!", so kalt Draco auch war, merkte man, dass Blaise der dominantere von ihnen war.  
  
„Du hättest ‚deine Aufgabe' ja nicht annehmen müssen!", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt.  
  
„Du kennst meinen Vater..."  
  
„Und ich kenne dich!", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Außerdem wollte ich ihn vorhin lediglich fragen, wie es ihm geht und warum er so betrübt dreinblickt!", sagte Draco nun und nickte zufrieden.  
  
„Ja, um mit deiner Anfreundungstour zu beginnen. Siehst du nicht, dass der Kerl genug durchgemacht hat!"  
  
„Dann ist's doch gerade der richtige Moment, um seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzten!", konterte Draco trocken.  
  
Blaise funkelte ihn zornig an: „Du, Draco Malfoy, hast garantiert nicht das Recht, über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden!"  
  
„Und ob...spätestens wenn ich endlich einer von ihnen bin, ein Todesesser!", antwortete ihm Draco.  
  
„Als ob du das wirklich wolltest!", Blaise schüttelte enttäuscht über Dracos Antwort seinen Kopf.  
  
„Was willst du tun, Blaise? Mich abhalten, so dass ich meine Aufgabe nicht bestehe? Dann folgt mein Tod. Hältst du mich nicht davon ab, so folgt Potters Tod? Wer ist dir mehr wert?", nun begannen auch Dracos Augen vor Wut zu funkeln, während er sie nur noch zu schmalen Schlitzen verformt hatte.  
  
„Ich kenne Potter nicht, um darüber urteilen zu können!", war Blaises gut ausgewählte Antwort.  
  
„Warum nimmst du ihn überhaupt ständig in Schutz?", fragte Draco nun verwirrt.  
  
„Es geht hier nicht um Potter, hast du das noch immer nicht kapiert? Es geht mir hier viel mehr um dich und das was aus dir geworden ist...ein Mörder. Ich kenne Potter nicht, aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch, vor allem einer, der wohl am meisten hier von uns allen gelitten hat. Ich finde einfach, er hätte mal Frieden verdient. Zudem mochte ich dich wirklich mal ziemlich gerne, Draco. Soweit dein Gedächtnis noch funktioniert solltest du dich an einige schöne Momente gut erinnern können."  
  
Trotz der Kälte, stieg Draco nun kaum merklich leichte Röte ins Gesicht: „Das ist lange her!", zischte Draco zurück.  
  
„Exakt 17 Monate und 3 Tage!", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Ja klar, das soll ich dir abnehmen?", Draco lachte hohl auf  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Na, dass du dir den Tag genau gemerkt hast?"  
  
„Bis jetzt schon, aber so wie es aussieht, werde ich ihn in Zukunft möglichst schnell wieder vergessen!", erklärte Blaise in gesenkter Stimme.  
  
„Außerdem war das ein Ausrutscher?", versuchte Draco sich zu retten.  
  
„Oh...", Blaise Lache füllte sich mit Sarkasmus, „Wenn du das darüber denkst!"  
  
„Blaise, ich bin nicht schwul, falls du das denkst!", zischte Draco nun doch um Einiges lauter und befürchtete kurz, dass es jemand gehört haben konnte. Doch dem war nicht so.  
  
„Hab' ich nie behauptet, geschweige denn ausgesprochen. Das kam jetzt gerade nur von dir!"  
  
„Ja, weil du's gedacht hast!"  
  
„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach sonst davon denken. Ich bin kein Mädchen, du bist kein Mädchen, also sind wir zwei Jungs, die was miteinander hatten. Schlussfolgerung: entweder hattest du eine pubertäre Phase oder du bist schwul!"  
  
„Bist du's denn?", fragte Draco nun leise und wieder merkte man, dass Draco Respekt vor seinem gegenüber hegte.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Schwul?"  
  
„Vielleicht...", Blaise lächelte.  
  
„Warum grinst du denn jetzt?" „Okay, ich habe eine Idee."  
  
„Und die wäre?", Draco verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Ich lass alles zu, was du mit Potter anstellen willst. Wenn du...", er beugte sich vor und flüsterte Draco was ins Ohr.  
  
„Bist du bescheuert?", schrie Draco daraufhin empört auf.  
  
„Warum? Wenn du dir so sicher bist, gewinnst du doch eh!", Blaise lachte.  
  
„Gut...abgemacht!", Draco streckte Blaise die Hand entgegen, welcher sie zufrieden ergriff und schüttelte. Er war sich sicher, dass nicht Draco sondern er gewinnen würde. 


	5. Kapitel 5: Albträume

Kapitel 5: Albträume  
  
Nach etlichen von Minuten, Begrüßungen und nicht beantwortbaren Fragen, wie z.B. „Wie geht's dir, Harry?", war die Zeremonie endlich zu Ende. Harry war keineswegs nach feiern zu Mute gewesen, er wollte nur noch eines: in sein Bett und die Augen schließen.  
  
Die Erstklässler verließen die Halle als Erste, dann die Zweitklässler, Dritt- und Viertklässler und schließlich die Fünft- und Sechstklässler, zu denen Harry sich zählen konnte.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren wieder damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig süße Worte in die Ohren zu flüstern, während Ginny es neuerdings bevorzugte in der Nähe Seamus zu sein. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren wie immer am meisten mit Kichern und Tuscheln beschäftigt, wobei Cho ganz hinten von ihnen ging und noch immer an diesem riesigen Typen klebte.  
  
Die Slytherins trennten sich schnell von der restlichen Gruppe, da sie ja ihre Gemächer in den Tiefen Kellern Hogwarts hatten.  
  
Harry schlenderte unorientiert hinterher. Er war wie immer allein, konnte sich zu niemandem zählen. Sogar Neville und Colin plauderten wie wild über die letzten Ferien. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Harry nicht, wie ernst die anderen Voldemorts Angriffe und die im letzten Jahr geschehen Ereignisse sahen. Sie taten ja gerade so als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert oder wollten sie genau das? Ignorieren was passiert war...  
  
Wie gern würde Harry dies auch tun, doch hatten ihn sied des letzten Angriffes und seid des Todes seines Patenonkels bittere Träume gequält, sogar tagsüber hatte er die schrecklichen Bilder vor Augen gehabt und Schelte von Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia bekommen, weil er versehentlich einen Teller während des Abwaschens hat fallen lassen.  
  
Auf dem ganzen Weg bis hin zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schwieg Harry. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen, denn er hatte keinem mit dem er reden konnte, falls er das überhaupt gewollt hätte. Ja, er brauchte jemanden, aber niemanden von den Leuten, die ihn umgaben. Es waren zwar seine Freunde, immer bereit dafür, ihm zu helfen, doch war vielleicht genau das der Fehler.  
  
Er brauchte kein Mitleid, er brauchte niemanden, der ihm von morgens bis abends zuflüsterte, wie Leid ihm doch alles tue. Er wollte Vertrauen ohne zu reden, wollte auch mal anderen zuhören und vor allem fehlte ihm eines: Nähe, und zwar nicht nur die Nähe, die ihm seine besten Freunde geben konnten.  
  
Er hörte nicht einmal hin, wie das Passwort lautete, trottete nur den anderen hinterher, bis er sich plötzlich vor seinem bett wieder fand und beschloss seine wenigen Sachen erst am nächsten Morgen auszupacken. Er legte sich aufs Bett in der Kleidung, die er noch anhatte, zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu und schloss seine Augen, während er das lästige Gemurmel außerhalb seines Bettes mit aller Kraft ignorierte.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, als ihn schon die Erschöpfung überkam und er in einen tiefen Schlaf driftete.  
  
** „SIRIUS!"  
  
„Harry, du kannst nichts mehr tun!"  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
„Harry, du kannst uns nicht mehr helfen?"  
  
„Wer ist uns? Wer redet mit mir?"  
  
„Du bist verantwortlich für unser beiden Tod: Sirius' und meinen!"  
  
„Nein! Das IST nicht wahr...!", Tränen quollen aus Harrys bereits feuchten  
Augen.  
  
„Willst du es leugnen? Du hast mir mein Leben genommen, du bist für  
Sirius' Tod verantwortlich. Wärst du nicht gewesen, würde er noch leben!"  
  
„NEIN, ich wollte das nicht!", schrie Harry.  
  
„Niemand will wirklich Böses, selbst die schlimmsten Mörder nicht.  
  
„Ich BIN KEIN MÖRDER!"  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du auch noch andere Menschen in den Tod treiben..."  
  
„Hör' auf damit...HÖR GEFÄLLIGST AUF DAMIT!"  
  
„Ron...Hermine...Dumbledore...vielleicht sogar-„ **  
  
„Harry, verdammt, wach' doch endlich auf!", wie wild rüttelte Ron an  
Harrys schweißgebadeten Körper und trotz allem dauerte es noch eine  
Weile, bis genau dieser endlich seine rotaufgequollenen Augen öffnete und  
in panikerfüllte Gesichter seiner Mitschüler blickte.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sein Atem in seiner Kehle brannte, er kaum noch Luft  
bekam.  
  
„Was war denn los?", fragte Neville ängstlich, „Hast du von ...du-weißt-  
schon.wem geträumt?"  
  
„Nein...", es war nur der Hauch eines Wortes, mehr war Harry in dem  
Moment nicht fähig zustande zu bringen.  
  
„Brauchst du irgendetwas?", fragte Seamus besorgt.  
  
„Nein...es geht schon, danke...ich...ich brauch' nur etwas frische Luft!",  
flüsterte Harry und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
„Aber du kannst jetzt nicht rausgehen!", protestierte Ron entsetzt.  
  
„Doch, kann ich...", murmelte Harry und kramte als weitere Antwort seinen  
Zauberumhang hervor, der die Fähigkeit besaß, ihn unsichtbar werden zu  
lassen.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Dean nun.  
  
„Einfach nur weg...", Harry war sich sicher, dass die meisten seine Antwort  
nicht wirklich verstanden hatten, da er leiser geredet hatte, als es  
überhaupt möglich war.  
  
„Aber pass' bloß auf!", warnte Ron ihn nun.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts weiter, streifte sich nur den Umhang seines Vaters  
über und torkelte benommen zur Tür.  
  
Leise schlich er erst die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab,  
durchquerte dann genau diesen Raum und kam schließlich an der Ausgangstür  
an.  
  
Er ging praktisch auf Zehenspitzen, immer darauf bedacht, dass Mrs.  
Norris und vor allem Filch ihn nicht hörten.  
  
Nach einer unendlich langen Schleicherei kam er endlich an der  
Ausgangstür an, die zu den Ländereien Hogwarts führte.  
Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanke, vielleicht Hagrid besuchen  
zu gehen, doch schließlich entschied er sich doch dafür, völlig allein zu  
bleiben. Er war die ganzen Sommerferien allein gewesen und hatte sich  
daran gewöhnt, es teils sogar genossen. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er es  
bevorzugte, doch Fragen und Besorgnis von Freunden zogen ihn meist noch  
tiefer in den Sumpf aus Trauer und Angst hinein.  
  
Immer noch ziemlich leise überquerte er eine der riesigen Wiesen, die  
eine Abkürzung zu seinem Lieblingsort ausmachten: dem Quidditchfeld.  
  
Dort angekommen ließ er sich wie ein Haufen Elend ins Gras fallen,  
winkelte seine Beine an und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien.  
Wenn ihm alle Menschen genommen wurden, die er liebte, warum musste dann  
er noch leben? Oft hatte er in den letzten Ferien mit dem Gedanke  
gespielt zu fliehen, einfach nicht mehr wiederzukommen und endlich in  
Frieden zu ruhen, doch irgendwas hatte ihn immer davon abgehalten. Nein,  
es war keine Angst vor dem Tod gewesen, eher eine Angst vor der Flucht  
und davor, was er vielleicht verpassen würde.  
  
Kaum merklich fing er leicht zu zittern an, da ihn eine kalte Herbstbrise  
umwehte. Daraufhin zog er die Beine noch enger zu sich und klammerte  
seine Arme um sie herum.  
Immerhin war die Kälte schöner als starrende Gesichter, die ihn fragten,  
ob er wieder von ‚du weißt-schon-wem' auch genannt Voldemort geträumt  
hatte.  
  
Einerseits führten sie sich auf, als wären sie seine Freunde,  
andererseits waren sie die ersten, die ihn im Stich ließen, wenn er  
einmal aus Versehen Parsel sprach oder angeblich von einem gefährlichen  
Ausbrecher Askabans verfolgt wurde.  
  
Doch plötzlich hörte Harry Stimmen, erst dachte er, sein Kopf würde ihm  
wieder einen Streich spielen, dann dachte er daran, dass  
Vertrauensschüler umherschleichen und ihn gesehen haben könnten. Verwirrt  
zog er den Tarnumhang über seine zusammengekauerte Stellung und hielt  
nahezu den Atem an, um die Stimmen besser hören zu können.  
  
Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht nicht aus Versehen irgendein Körperteil von  
ihm zu entblößen, so dass man ihn sehen konnte, sah er sich um, doch  
nirgends war nur der Ansatz eines Vertrauenschülers zu sehen.  
  
Angespannt wartete Harry noch einige Minuten. Schließlich wollte er  
seinen Umhang gerade wieder abnehmen, als Blaise Zabini und Malfoy neben  
ihm auftauchten.  
  
Harry drohte zu ersticken, so stark hielt er nun die Luft an, presste  
sogar zum doppelten Schutz noch seine flache Hand gegen seine Lippen.  
  
Zu Harrys Entsetzten ließen die beiden sich auch noch direkt neben ihm  
nieder.  
Was suchten die überhaupt hier mitten in der Nacht? Okay, er selbst war  
auch hier, aber er hatte auch Albträume gehabt.  
  
Er beschloss so leise es nur möglich war zu atmen und versuchte  
gleichzeitig dem Gespräch der beiden Slytherins zu lauschen, was auf  
Grund der Nähe nicht sonderlich schwer war.  
  
„Sag mal, Draco-", er betone das ‚co' von Draco immer besonders stark.  
  
„Ja?", unterbrach ihn dieser abrupt.  
  
„War's echt nur ein Ausrutscher?"  
  
„Was genau meinst du?"  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", erwiderte Blaise leicht verärgert.  
  
„Wie ich dir bereits gesagt habe: Ja!"  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"  
  
„Das musst du mir glauben, Blaise!"  
  
Für einen Moment schwiegen sie, bevor Draco fortfuhr: „Glaubst du  
wirklich, ich bin ein Mörder, wenn ich das tu...?"  
  
„Was genau meinst du?", ärgerte ihn Blaise, indem er dieselbe Frage  
wiederholte, die Draco ihm vorhin gestellt hatte, doch Draco schien sie  
einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
„Ich mein'...es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn umbringe..."  
  
Harry erschrak und verlor für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Fassung.  
Genau dieser Moment genügte jedoch, dass Blaise und Draco sein entsetztes  
Aufatmen gehört haben mussten.  
  
„Ist da jemand?", fragte Draco nun etwas lauter und blickte sich um.  
  
Harry stockte der Atem und er wagte nicht, sic nur einen Millimeter von  
der Stelle zu bewegen.  
  
„Ich glaub' wir haben schon Wahnvorstellungen!", lachte Blaise.  
  
„Nein...nein...", murmelte Draco in Gedanken vertieft, während er sich noch  
intensiver umblickte, „Da war etwas ganz sicher!"  
  
Plötzlich blickte er genau in Harrys Richtung und als würde er ihn  
tatsächlich sehen oder zumindest etwas ahnen, fuchtelte er mit der Hand  
in der Luft, nähe Harrys Gesicht umher.  
  
Harry bewegte sich gerade so, dass Dracos Hand ihn nicht traf, doch  
plötzlich streckte Draco seine Hand aus und zog Harry den Tarnumhang vom  
Leib.  
  
„Na, sieh' mal einer an!", Malfoy setzte sein typisches Grinsen auf,  
während Blaise eher erschreckt dreinblickte.  
  
Harry saß noch immer zusammengekauert da, nicht in der Lage etwas zu  
sagen geschweige denn zu tun.  
  
„Seid wann hast du einen Tarnumhang? Die sind verdammt selten!", staunte  
Blaise.  
  
„Geht dich nichts an!", zischte Harry, „Außerdem würde ich genau den gern  
wieder zurückhaben!", er streckte seine Hand aus, um sein Eigentum aus  
Dracos Händen zu reißen, doch genau dieser zog den Umhang bei jedem  
Versuch Harrys zurück.  
  
„Gib' den sofort her, Malfoy...der ist von meinem Vater!", es war schneller  
aus seinem Mund gekommen, als Harry es gewollt hätte.  
  
„So, so...", Draco tat so, als würde er gewaltig nachdenken, folgte dann  
aber seinem Plan, obwohl er Harry gern weiter getriezt hätte: „Wenn das  
so ist, sollst du ihn wiederhaben!", in einer freundlichen Geste gab  
Draco Harry den gewünschten Gegenstand zurück.  
  
„Seid wann so freundlich, Malfoy, wo du doch eben noch von Mord  
gesprochen hast? Zwei Dinge, die sich widersprechen, findest du nicht?",  
Harrys Augen funkelten ihn an.  
  
„Hey, wir können nichts dafür, dass du uns belauscht hast!", mischte  
Blaise sich jetzt ein.  
  
„Ich hab' euch nicht belauscht! Was sollte ich denn tun?", für einen  
Augenblick wunderte Harry sich, warum er überhaupt mit den beiden redete.  
  
„Sich bemerkbar machen wäre doch mal eine Idee!", Blaise lachte, doch es  
war ein ehrliches Lachen, gar nicht typisch für Slytherins.  
  
„Und was treibst du überhaupt noch so spät hier draußen?", fragte Draco  
nun.  
  
„Könnte ich euch nicht das gleiche fragen?", genervt verdrehte Harry  
seine Augen.  
  
„Ja.", grinste Blaise.  
  
„Wir wollten einfach mal reden...Blaise und ich!", erklärte Draco.  
„Und ich wollte einfach mal allein sein!", erwiderte Harry schroff.  
  
Im Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass Blaise Draco vorsichtig mit dem Ellenbogen  
anstieß und Malfoy sich daraufhin übertrieben auffällig räusperte.  
  
„Und du lehnst mein Angebot nach wie vor ab?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
  
„Welches Angebot?", fragte Harry monoton zurück und blickte starr  
geradeaus.  
  
„Friedensangebot? Du bist doch ein Gryffindor...warum sträubst du dich dann  
so?", erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Das Haus sagt noch lange nichts über den Charakter aus!", mischte Blaise  
sich erneut ein, woraufhin Draco verärgert zu ihm herüber blickte.  
  
„Wir hassen uns, Malfoy, was bringt Frieden zwischen Hass?"  
  
„Hassen wir uns denn? Wenn wir uns hassen, warum reden wir denn gerade  
überhaupt miteinander?"  
  
„Zufall...", konterte Harry dumpf.  
  
„Komm schon, Potter...ein klitzekleines Friedensangebot...Komm schon!", Draco  
piekte ihm ziemlich malfoyuntypisch in die Seite und grinste – Harrys  
Meinung nach – etwas zu dämlich.  
  
„Vergiss es, Malfoy!", mit diesen Worten sprang Harry hastig auf, warf  
den beiden noch einen zornigen Blick zu, schmiss sich dann seinen Umhang  
über und stapfte wütend davon.  
  
Jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr allein sein an seinem Lieblingsplatz,  
wo er schon viele Abende und Nächte verbracht hatte.  
Konnte man denn nirgends mehr seine Ruhe haben?  
Jedoch hatte er schon wieder so ein merkwürdiges Angebot von seinem  
Rivalen bekommen und auch wieder ein komisches Verhalten Malfoys bemerkt.  
Was war nur los mit ihm?  
Und über was hatten die beiden wenige Minuten bevor sie Harry erwischt  
hatten, gesprochen?  
Plötzlich schossen Harry so viele verschiedene und interessante Fragen  
durch den Kopf, dass seine Trauer den ganzen Weg zurück bis zum Gemälde  
zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum komplett vergaß.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise lachte leise auf.  
  
„Was?", fraget Draco gereizt.  
  
„Das schaffst du nie!", Blaise grinste zufrieden, „Eher gewinne ich noch  
unsere kleine Wette!"  
  
„Das widerspricht sich!", erwiderte Draco monoton.  
  
„Oh, oh...ist da etwa jemand gereizt?", lachte Blaise  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, sondern warf ihm nur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.  
  
„Haste denn jedenfalls gesehen, dass Potter eigentlich gar nicht so  
schlecht aussieht?"  
  
„Hör' endlich auf damit! Und NEIN, ich habe es nicht gesehen, denn im  
Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht schwul und achte schon gar nicht darauf  
wie sich Gene auf demselben Geschlecht wie meinen auswirken!"  
  
„Und warum ärgerst du dich dann jetzt so über Harrys Ablehnung?", hakte  
Blaise erfreut nach, ihm schien alles wahnsinnigen Spaß zu machen.  
  
„Weil mein Plan einfach nicht funktioniert..:", murmelte Draco.  
  
„Wie denn auch nach gerade mal einem Tag?", sagte Blaise nun und  
versuchte wieder ernst zu wirken.  
  
„Ehrlich, Blaise, du kannst einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen!",  
grinste nun auch Draco kopfschüttelnd und richtete sich langsam auf, um  
den Rückweg einzuschlagen, als er in einen gewissen Gryffindor lief.  
  
„Ach, hab' ich dich vermisst...", stöhnte Draco und wandte sich Blaise zu.  
  
„Was denn los, Potter?", fragte genau dieser.  
  
„Ich weiß das Passwort nicht...", nuschelte Harry etwas verlegen und  
peinlich berührt.  
  
„Ha, dann musst du dir wohl einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen!", erwiderte  
Blaise und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Sag' mal, warum bist du überhaupt zurück zu uns gekommen?", fragte Draco  
nun interessiert und leicht erstaunt über sich selbst, dass ihm diese  
Kleinigkeit auffiel.  
  
„Ichdachtemireswärnananfang...", nuschelte Harry erneut.  
  
„Bitte, was hast du gesagt? Ehrlich, ich habe kein einziges Wort  
verstanden!", lachte Blaise.  
  
„Ich sagte, dass ich mir dachte, es wäre ein Anfang!", wiederholte Harry  
sich.  
  
„Ein Anfang?", Draco hob eine Augebraue und blickte kurz zu Blaise  
herüber, „Wofür?"  
  
„Frieden?", fragte Harry unsicher zurück.  
  
„Hast du wirklich dein Passwort vergessen oder hast du dich eher nach  
unser unendlichen Attraktivität gesehnt!", scherzte Blaise, woraufhin  
Draco nur seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Harry ignorierte diesen Witz einfach.  
  
„Also?", fragte er vorsichtig weiter und streckte Draco seine Hand  
zurückhaltend entgegen.  
  
Draco wartete einen Augenblick, setzte kurz seine kalte Miene auf,  
lockerte seine Gesichtszüge dann und nickte, während er Harrys Hand  
ergriff: „Abgemacht!"  
  
Harry lächelte unsicher.  
  
„Jetzt kommt schon oder wollt ihr vielleicht noch weiße Taschentücher  
herausholen und vorher eine Friedenspfeife rauchen, bevor ihr voneinander  
ablassen könnt?", grinste Blaise, der schon einige Schritte voran  
gegangen war und nun rückwärts weiter stolperte.  
  
Tatsächlich hatten Harry und Draco sich die ganze Zeit angesehen und auch  
ihre Hände waren noch ineinander verschränkt. Harry ließ auf Blaises  
Kommentar hin sofort von Draco ab und fragte: „Und wohin?"  
  
„Na, irgendwo musst du ja schlafen!", sagte Draco, wobei er Harry leicht  
auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, warum er all dies tat, warum er den beiden Slytherins  
überhaupt vertraute und warum genau diese auf einmal so freundlich zu ihm  
waren. Doch irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es richtig war zu tun, was  
er in diesem Moment tat: den beiden Jungs zu folgen.  
  
Heyja! Schön reviewn, okay? *zwinker blinker*  
  
Danke an meine ersten Reviewer:  
  
Amunet: Dann denl' mal weiter *g* Da sind viele, viele Geheimnisse. Danke für deine drei Reviews.  
  
Kissymouse: War das schnell genug, immerhin kann ich nicht nur schreiben :P Danke für deine beiden Reviews. ( Und ich glaub schon, dass das was werden kann (  
  
Koru: Undurchsichtig ist doch imemr gut, oder? Danke für dein Kommi!!  
  
Snuggles2: dein erstes Kommentar mochte ich sehr, dankeschön. Auch das zweite..danke! ( OOC...hmm...überraschung. :P  
  
Alagar: danke für dein Kommi...stimtm manche sachen sidn etwas merkwürdig formuliert, i try my best to be better. Thx to u (  
  
Schön weiter fleißig Revies schreiben.  
  
Vielen Dank,  
  
eure phoenix vulpecula!!! 


	6. Kapitel 6: Flucht vor der Geborgenheit

Kapitel 6: Flucht vor Geborgenheit  
  
Schweigend folgte Harry nun also den beiden Jungs, denen er eigentlich gar nicht wirklich vertraute oder besser vertrauen konnte. Schließlich waren sie nicht nur Slytherins und seine absoluten Feinde, sondern hatten sie noch vorhin über irgendeinen Mord gesprochen.  
  
Harry war zu schwach genauer über diese Tatsache nachzudenken, außerdem war ihm eh so ziemlich alles egal. Schlimmer als sein jetziger Zustand und die damit verbundene Gegenwart war, konnte es seiner Meinung nach nun auch nicht mehr werden. Selbst wenn die beiden ihn unten im Slytherinkerker umbringen würden, Harry hätte Verständnis, würde sich vielleicht sogar befreit fühlen.  
  
Seine Augenlider wurden von Minute zu Minute schwere und auch seine Füße fühlten sich bereits an wie Blei. Falls er diese Nacht überhaupt lebend überstehen würde, würde er all dies wahrscheinlich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr glauben wollen.  
  
„Geht's auch einen Tick schneller, Potter?", rief Blaise lachend nach hinten Richtung Harry.  
  
Dieser blieb jedoch weiterhin stumm, achtete mehr auf den Boden als auf das, was sich vor ihm verbarg, bis er plötzlich in jemanden hineinlief.  
  
Verwirrt blinzelte Harry auf und starrte auf sein größeres Gegenüber.  
  
„Tja, Potter, wenn du mich nicht hättest, wärst du gegen die Wand da gelaufen!", Draco grinste und nickte in Richtung der dicken Steinwand dicht neben der Eingangstür zum Schloss.  
  
Ein genuscheltes: „Tut mir leid...", war das einzige, was Harry zusammenbrachte, bevor er von Draco abließ und vor ihm durch die massive Tür schlenderte, die Blaise extra für den völlig fertigen Harry aufgehalten hatte.  
  
„Irgendwas stimmt mit dem nicht!", flüsterte Blaise Draco leise zu, während Harry schon einige Meter blind vorangeschritten war.  
  
„Was soll schon sein? Ich mein, wenn es danach geht, stimmt mit dem Kerl doch sowieso nichts!", zischte Draco als Antwort.  
  
„Kann schon sein, aber das ist trotzdem nicht der Harry, den ich kenne!", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Ach, du kennst ihn?", Draco grinste breit, um Blaise zu ärgern.  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!"  
  
Es war zu herrlich, immer wenn Blaise Draco ärgerte, ignorierte dieser es einfach, doch andersherum war Blaise sofort gereizt und verstand nicht, dass es nur Spaß war.  
  
„Hm, also mir fällt nichts auf!", erwiderte Draco nun gelangweilt.  
  
„Wart' mal, Potter!", rief Blaise plötzlich und lief einige Schritte auf Harry zu, der gerade am Slytherin-Portrait vorbeigegangen war.  
  
Draco schüttelte genervt den Kopf und schritt vor das Gemälde, welches eine riesige Schlange abbildete, die sich um einen Baum gewickelt hatte, welcher dadurch langsam schwarze, statt grüne Blätter bekam.  
  
Vorsichtig beugte Draco sich vor, blickte sich noch einmal Richtung Harry um und nuschelte dann so leise, dass selbst er es kaum hören konnte, das Passwort.  
  
Blaise hatte Harry währenddessen aufgehalten und nun im Schlepptau, während sie den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betraten, der wie leer gefegt war.  
  
Harry hätte, wenn er noch bei Verstand sein würde, jedenfalls so getan, als würde er sich interessiert umsehen, doch da er den gesamten Raum schon kannte, hatte er weder Lust noch Kraft Erstaunen oder eher Entsetzten vorzutäuschen.  
  
„Du pennst auf der Couch da!", sagte Draco kühl und deutete auf die schwarze Ledercouch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
  
„Spinnst du, Draco!", schrie dieser in einem geflüsterten Ton auf.  
  
„Warum?", Draco zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Vielleicht weil", Blaise betonte das ‚weil' ziemlich stark, um für eine gewaltige, jedoch sarkastische Begründung anzusetzen, „es auch noch andere Slytherins außer dir und mir gibt und genau diese es nicht mit Fassung nehmen würden, morgenfrüh ihren absoluten Erzfeind in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum aufzufinden!"  
  
„Und wo soll er deiner Meinung nach hin?", fragte Draco genervt und redete so über Harry, als wäre er bloß irgendein Gegenstand.  
  
„Ich...glaube, ich sollte besser wieder...gehen!", murmelte Harry leise und torkelte benommen zurück zum Portraitloch, durch welches sie gerade gekommen waren.  
  
„Halt, halt...das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", protestierte Blaise und hielt Harry an der Schulter fest, welcher jedoch mit einer abschüttelnden Geste darauf reagierte.  
  
„Ich find' schon irgendeinen Platz...", murmelte Harry trotzig, woraufhin Draco seine Augen verdrehte.  
  
„Ja, und der wird mit in Dracos Zimmer sein, nicht wahr, Draco?", Blaise warf Draco einen warnenden Blick zu.  
  
„In meinem Zimmer?", fragte Draco empört.  
  
„Tja, du bist der einzige, der ein Zimmer für sich allein hat!", erwiderte Blaise achselzuckend, als gäbe es eben keine andere Lösung.  
  
„Er hat ein eigenes Zimmer?", Harrys Blick wechselte zwischen Erstaunen und Abneigung.  
  
Blaise neigte sich ein Stück zu Harry vor: „Sein Vater...sind halt nicht die ärmsten...!", erklärte er leise.  
  
„Das hab' ich gehört!", mischte Draco sich ärgerlich ein.  
  
„Ist doch so, oder willst du das leugnen?", Blaise funkelte zurück, bevor er kurz tief durchatmete und dann ein: „Also, ich geh' jetzt ins Bett...", gähnte.  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten nickte er den beiden noch einmal als Art Abschied zu und verschwand dann hinter einer Treppe, die noch tiefer in die Erde zu führen schien.  
  
„Na, toll...", nuschelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.  
  
„Ich kann wirklich gehen!", Harry zeigte in Richtung Tür.  
  
„Jetzt hör' auf mit deiner Mitleidstour und komm' mit!", erwiderte Draco noch genervter als zuvor.  
  
Zwar musste er seinen Plan einhalten und auch durchführen, doch war es wirklich nicht immer einfach, schließlich verabscheute er die Person, die gerade neben ihm ging und nun auch noch sein privates Reich betreten geschweige denn überhaupt sehen durfte.  
  
Auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite, auf der Blaise verschwunden war, befanden sich eine weitere Treppe und dicht daneben eine schwarze Tür.  
  
Harry folgte Draco nun doch etwas unsicher und blickte sich skeptisch um.  
  
„Lumos!", sagte Draco, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab ergriffen hatte.  
  
Vor ihn lag ein schmaler Gang und am Ende war eine weitere Tür zu sehen.  
  
„Und hier fühlst du dich wohl?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
Draco versuchte, seine Wut nun doch wieder etwas zu unterdrücken und erwiderte: „Na ja, der schlechteste Platz ist es nicht!"  
  
Am Ende des Ganges angekommen, der auch nicht sonderlich lang war, murmelte Draco erneut einige Worte, für die sich Harry auch wirklich nicht interessierte und kurz darauf sprang die hölzerne, ebenfalls massive Tür auf.  
  
Dieses Mal musste Harry jedoch staunen, der Weg zu diesem Raum hatte wirklich zu wenig versprochen. Ein riesiger Raum lag vor ihm, zwar bestanden die Wände noch immer aus klotzigen Steinen, doch hatte dieser Raum jedenfalls einen Teppich, auch wenn er nur schwarz war. Harry kannte ehrlich gesagt keinen einzigen Raum in Hogwarts, der mit einem Teppich ausgelegt war, ausgenommen des großen roten in der großen Halle.  
  
In der hintersten Ecke des Raumes befand sich ein riesiges Bett, dich daneben eine Art Nachtschrank. Ein riesiger Kleiderschrank bedeckte beinahe die gesamte sich neben dem bett befindende Wand. Des Weiteren entdeckte Harry eine Couch, einen Schreibtisch und mehrere Kleinigkeiten. Auch lehnte Dracos Besen direkt neben Tür, durch die sie gekommen waren, an der Wand und etwas weiter rechts neben ihm befand sich eine weitere Tür.  
  
„Wo führt die hin?", fragte Harry unsicher und erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort.  
  
„Badezimmer.", erwiderte Draco trocken.  
  
„Bad-Du hast ein eigenes Badezimmer?"  
  
„Wenn du heute noch mit deiner Erkundungstour fertig bist, könnte die Chance doch noch bestehen, dass wir noch diese Nacht zum Schlafen kommen könnten."  
  
„'Tschuldigung...", murmelte Harry erneut und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht bei jedem Mist zu entschuldigen, Potter!", versuchte Draco es, hatte jedoch etwas zu schroff geklungen, da Harry kurz darauf betroffen zu Boden blickte.  
  
„Ich geh' mich kurz umziehen. Hier", er warf Harry eine dünne Wolldecke zu, „Ich hoffe, die Couch genügt unserem edlen Potter!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco für eine Weile in seinem eigenen Badezimmer.  
  
Harry war sich unsicher, wo er hingehen und hintreten sollte. Ehrlich gesagt, fühlte er sich komplett unwohl und irgendwie noch immer wie eine Last. Es war nicht so extrem wie bei Ron und Hermine oder seinen anderen Freunden, eher wie daheim bei seinen Verwandten, man konnte sagen...unterdrückt.  
  
Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanke, schnell zu fliehen, als Draco schon zurückkam. Harry musste kurz schlucken, was mehrere Gründe hatte. Erstens: Er sah Draco in seinen Schlafsachen und zudem war er im selben Raum, in dem Draco jede Nacht schlief. Zweitens: Malfoy sah komplett anders aus, nicht mehr so beängstigen und irgendwie...besser als sonst und drittens war Harry in genau diesem Moment bewusst geworden, dass er Draco schlafen sehen würde und dass dieser all dies überhaupt zuließ.  
  
„Bist du festgewachsen oder warum stehst du noch immer auf demselben Fleck wie schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten!"  
  
„Ent...", Harry stoppte.  
  
Draco schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf, während Harry ihn möglichst unauffällig beobachtete. Draco hatte eine schwarze, aus Satin bestehende Boxershorts an und trug dazu ein ebenfalls schwarzes, nicht enges, aber auch nicht gerade ein weites T-Shirt. Es saß eigentlich genau richtig und betonte Dracos Oberkörper ziemlich stark. Wenn Harry es sich recht überlegte, sah genau dieser gar nicht mal so unattraktiv aus.  
  
Als hätte er gerade etwas Übles gerochen, schüttelte Harry sich um so diesen abstoßenden Gedanke loszuwerden.  
  
„Ist irgendwas?", fragte Draco nun, während er sein Bett fertig machte und sich dann mit ziemlich viel Gewühle hineinlegte und Harry den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
Harry fühlte sich schon wieder etwas fehl am Platz, bis er leise durch das Zimmer tapste, auf Grund der Dunkelheit gegen einen Tisch und etwas undefinierbares lief und sich erst dann sicher auf der Couch niederließ.  
  
Er blickte noch einmal zu Draco herüber, bevor er sich so behutsam und leise hinlegte, als bestände die Couch aus etwas Zerbrechlichem und sich schützend die dünne und viel zu kleine Decke über den Körper legte.  
  
Stille.  
  
Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als befürchtete er jederzeit, dass Voldemort höchst persönlich hineinplatzte.  
  
Zudem begann er, obwohl er noch seine komplette Tageskleidung trug, leicht zu frieren und rollte sich instinktiv noch mehr zusammen.  
  
Draco musste Harrys Unsicherheit gespürt haben, weshalb er sich plötzlich doch Harry zuwandte und sich so hinlegte, dass er zur Couch hinübersehen konnte.  
  
„Alles klar bei dir, Potter?", fragte Draco zwar scherzend klingend, doch trotz alledem schien jedenfalls ein kleines bisschen ehrliche Aufmerksamkeit in seiner Stimmt mitzuschwingen.  
  
„Was soll schon sein?", fragte Harry nervös zurück.  
  
„Das frag' ich ja gerade dich! Du wirkst so unruhig!", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Ich hab' mich doch noch nicht mal bewegt!"  
  
„Trotzdem.", war Dracos knappe Antwort.  
  
Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er vorsichtig sagte: „Ich weiß bloß nicht, was ich überhaupt hier tu und warum ich es tu..."  
  
„Vielleicht, weil du ein Schlafplatz brauchtest?", fragte Draco zurück  
  
Harry antwortete nicht mehr.  
  
„Versuchs mal damit!", Draco richtete sich kurz auf und warf Harry ein kleines Kissen zu.  
  
„Danke...", nuschelte Harry undeutlich, stopfte das Kissen unter seinen Kopf und beobachtete, wie Draco ihm erneut den Rücken zudrehte.  
  
Harry war ebenfalls unglaublich müde, doch hatte er das Gefühl hier einfach nicht schlafen zu können. Seine Augenlider waren schwerer denn je, doch trotz alledem hielt er sie mit aller Kraft offen. Was wenn er hier, direkt neben Draco Malfoy, einen seiner beliebten Albträume bekommen würde? Nein, das konnte er nicht riskieren.  
  
Er wusste nicht, warum er sich innerlich unwohl fühlte, während sein Körper sich äußerlich so sehr entspannte, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte.  
  
Er hatte jemanden um sich herum, der sich keine Sorgen machte, jedoch trotzdem für ihn da war. Okay, er kannte Draco noch überhaupt nicht richtig, aber irgendwas hatte sich an ihm verändert und genau diese Veränderung gefiel Harry und obwohl er der letzte war, der sich blind auf irgendjemanden einließ, hatte er es soeben bei Blaise und Draco getan.  
  
Wollte er keine Albträume haben, weil er sich dafür schämte oder viel mehr, weil er nicht wollte, dass es noch mehr Leute gab, die sich um ihn sorgten.  
  
Harry wusste es nicht genau, vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus beidem.  
  
Das einzige, was er jedoch urplötzlich nur noch wollte war, diesen Raum, diese gegen, diese Nähe möglichst schnell zu verlassen.  
  
So leise er konnte, streifte er die decke von sich herunter und richtete sich auf.  
  
Er stand vorsichtig auf und schlich zur Tür, legte seine hand auf die Türklinke, bereit endlich zu entkommen, die Tür nur noch öffnen zu müssen, als-  
  
„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?", und er hatte geglaubt, Draco würde tatsächlich schon schlafen.  
  
Hey, war das schnell genug? Danke an meine fleißigen Reviewer, werde euch im nächsten Chapter wieder einzeln danken. (  
  
Freue mich so über eure Kommentare, ich lebe von ihnen, sie ermutigen wirklich und ohne sie würde ich nie so schnell weiter schreiben.  
  
VIELEN, VIELEN DANK!  
  
Ph-Vulpecula -.- 


	7. Kapitel 7: Blaise

Kapitel 7: Blaise...  
  
Und Draco hatte tatsächlich beinahe geschlafen, doch von dem Herunterdrücken der Türklinke, einem für diese Uhrzeit sehr ungewöhnlichen Geräusch, war er nun doch aufgewacht.  
  
Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er über Harrys Verhalten denken sollte, schließlich kannten sie sch eigentlich auch noch überhaupt nicht. Doch trotz alledem verstand Draco nicht, warum Harry erst wegging, dann mit dem Vorwand, er wisse sein Passwort nicht, wiederkam und nun plötzlich doch wieder abhauen wollte.  
  
Seufzend richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und versuchte wieder etwas freundlicher zu wirken. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, seinen Plan einzuhalten. Ja, er musste es tun, sonst würde ihn sein Tod erwarten und ja, er wollte es tun, doch war mit diesem Wollen auch verbunden, dass er Harry eine Art Freundschaft vorspielen musste und genau das war es, was Draco jede Minute quälte und es ihm oft ziemlich schwer viel, seine Fassung nicht zu verlieren oder gar in einen kompletten Wutausbruch zu verfallen.  
  
Harry stand noch immer wie benommen neben der Tür, während seine Hand auf genau deren Klinke ruhte.  
  
„Wollen wir bis morgenfrüh warten, oder schaffst du es, mir noch heute zu antworten?", fragte Draco sarkastisch, fügte aber auf Grund Harrys Gesichtsausdruck schnell ein Lächeln hinzu.  
  
„Ich...", Harry blickte nach vorn und lachte plötzlich gekünstelt auf: „Ohoh...das ist ja die falsche Tür! Ich wollte eigentlich nur zur Toilette!"  
  
Egal wie sehr Harry sich auch angestrengt hatte, seine Müdigkeit, nächtelange Schlaflosigkeit und Appetitlosigkeit gab ihm einfach nicht die Kraft dazu, überzeugend zu wirken. Enttäuscht ließ er von dem Türgriff ab und atmete tief durch, während Draco ihn noch immer skeptisch und mit erhobener Augenbraue anblickte.  
  
„Ich...ich konnte nicht schlafen und mir...mir war kalt...außerdem ehrlich, so gut du es auch meinst, ist es hier verdammt unbequem...zumindest auf der Couch!", Harry musste für einen Moment wirklich lächeln, ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
Er sagte schließlich die Wahrheit, auch wenn er die ‚kleine Belanglosigkeit' der Albträume lieber wegließ. Er wusste nicht genau warum, doch es schien ihm besser so.  
  
Da Harry gen Boden starrte und gerade damit beschäftigt war, mit seinem Fuß Spuren über den schwarzen Teppich zu ziehen, sah er nicht, dass Draco kurz mit sich selbst gekämpft hatte, bevor er sagte: „Dann nimm' das Bett!"  
  
Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Entsetzt und nahezu empört blickte er auf: „Was?"  
  
„Du sollst das verdammte Bett nehmen!"  
  
Draco blickte noch eine Weile zurück, bevor er sich die Decke von den Beinen schob, aufstand, zur Couch herüber schritt und sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren auf sie legte und die dünne Decke über sich zog.  
  
Harry blieb perplex stehen.  
  
„Malfoy...wirklich...also das musst du nicht machen, ich kann auch einfach gehen und da...", stotterte Harry, bevor Malfoy ihn unterbrach.  
  
„Halt endlich deine Klappe und leg dich hin!"  
  
Da Draco schon extrem gereizt und genervt klang, bewahrte Harry lieber das Schweigen, trat etwas unsicher an Dracos Bett und legte sich schließlich hinein.  
  
Das Bett war unglaublich weich und bequem, fast noch bequemer als die Betten im Gryffindorturm. Harry schloss die Augen, während er die kühle Satindecke über sich zog und atmete tief ein und aus, wobei er bemerkte, dass das Bett leicht süßlich roch, ja ein Tick süßlich wie Vanille und ein wenig milder wie Pfefferminze.  
  
Es roch gut. Noch eh Harry diesen Gedanke damit verknüpfte, dass er mit dem Geruch des Bettes gleichzeitig Dracos Geruch liebte, murmelte genau dieser blonde Slytherin etwas.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, wobei er seine Augen automatisch wieder leicht öffnete, als würde er so besser verstehen können.  
  
„Ich sagte: Das bleibt unter uns, verstanden?!"  
  
„Was genau?", Harry lachte leise auf, „Dass du mir Frieden angeboten hast? Dass ich es sogar angenommen habe? Dass ich hier bei euch Slytherins schlafe oder eher, dass ich in deinem Zimmer schlafe?", amüsiert wartete Harry auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Dass du in meinem Bett schläfst! Was denn sonst, Potter!"  
  
„Ich wird's mir überlegen?", Harry schloss grinsend seine Augen, „Schlaf gut!"  
  
Er hatte seine Albträume plötzlich komplett vergessen. Ob es daran lag, dass er sich extrem wohl fühlte oder ob es einfach nur daran lag, dass er komplett erschöpft war. Harry bevorzugte das letztere und rutschte so lange im Bett hin und her, bis er eine für ihn perfekte Position gefunden hatte.  
  
In der anderen Hälfte des Raumes, verzerrte Draco auf Grund der unbequemen Couch sein Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen auf Grund Harrys eben gegebener Antwort. Er betete wirklich, dass er all das lange aushalten würde und danach sah es zurzeit wirklich nicht aus.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Morgen ihr zwei!", rief Blaise laut ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf dem schwarzen Sessel neben der Couch, auf der Draco schlief, nieder.  
  
„Jetzt schon?", murmelte dieser als Antwort.  
  
„Jetzt komm' schon...mach' endlich die Augen auf!", forderte Blaise ihn ungeduldig auf und rüttelte an Dracos Schulter.  
  
„Warum denn...?", maulte Draco und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Blaise.  
  
„Weil der Anblick eines schlafenden Potter wirklich zu niedlich ist!", erklärte Blaise und klang dabei eher wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass über ihre Babykatze sprach.  
  
„Ach ja?", Draco richtete sich müde auf, gähnte ausgiebig, kniff die Augen noch einmal zusammen und drehte sich schließlich zu Harry um.  
  
Der Goldjunge Potter und gleichzeitige Lieblingsschüler Dumbledores lag zusammengekauert auf der Seite Die Decke war total verrutscht und bedeckte eigentlich nur noch seine Beine, was aber nicht wirklich schlimm war, da Harry ja in seinen kompletten Tagesklamotten geschlafen hatte. Sein Mund war leicht, aber kaum merklich geöffnet und sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Seine rabenschwarzen Harry waren noch mehr verwuschelt, als sie es so schon waren und deckten seine blitzförmige Narbe frei.  
  
„Hast du ein Fotoapparat dabei?", scherzte Draco als Antwort auf die von Blaise nicht gestellte aber gedachte Frage.  
  
„Nun sag' schon, wie findest du sieht er aus?"fragte Blaise und setzte sich mit auf Dracos Couch, da dieser die Beine so eben angewinkelt und Blaise somit Platz gemacht hatte.  
  
„Irgendwie...so...irgendwie...", Draco legte seinen Kopf schief, „sagen wir...wie Potter eben, einfach bekloppt!", Draco lachte und wich einem freundschaftlichen Schubser Blaises aus.  
  
„Spielverderber...", murmelte dieser und lehnte sich an der Couch zurück, er überlegte kurz, bevor er sagte, „Dann weck' ihn jedenfalls, der sieht nämlich so aus, als würde der noch Jahre weiterschlafen!"  
  
„Garantiert nicht, Blaise!", erwiderte Draco entsetzt.  
  
„Was?", ärgerte Blaise ihn, „Denkst du etwa, er schläft nur ein paar Tage, nicht gleich Jahre? Oder denkst du vielleicht...er ist bereits wach?", Blaise lachte leise auf.  
  
Draco reagierte wie immer und ignorierte Blaise einfach: „Ich weck' ihn allerhöchstens erst dann, wenn ich mich fertig gemacht habe! Guck' doch mal meine Haare an!", Draco schielte nach oben und tastete seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab.  
  
Blaise lachte erneut: „So könntest du auch rausgehen...mal was anderes. Nee, ehrlich...seit wann interessiert dich dein Aussehen in der Anwesenheit eines Jungen so sehr?"  
  
Draco versuchte seine Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, glatt zu streichen, was jedoch nicht wirklich viel Erfolg hatte.  
  
„Es liegt nicht an Potter, falls du das denkst! So, ich geh' jetzt ins Bad. Viel Spaß mit unserem Narbengesicht, Blaise!", zischte Draco, bevor er hinter der linkeren Tür verschwand.  
  
Blaise verweilte einen Moment, bevor er sich Zeigefinger und Daumen in den Mund steckte und laut pfiff, doch Harry regte sich nicht. Etwas verwundert, stand Blaise auf und schritt langsam auf Harry zu: „Potter...ähm...lebst du noch?", er tickte Harry leicht mit einem Zeigefinger an und schlagartig öffneten sich dessen Augen, wobei kurz darauf hektische Fragen aus ihm herausschossen: „Was? Wo bin ich? Blaise? Was ist passiert? Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Blaise sah Harry erst skeptisch, dann kopfschüttelnd und grinsend an: „Erstens...", er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Dracos Schreibtisch, „Ich habe nur gefragt, ob du noch lebst, weil du dich irgendwie keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegt hast! Zweitens: Du bist im Zimmer von Draco im Slytherinkerker! Drittens: Wir drei sind uns am Quidditchfeld begegnet und du wolltest ziemlich schnell weg, kamst jedoch auch ebenso schnell wieder und sagtest, du hättest dein Passwort vergessen. Schließlich haben wir oder besser Draco dich mit hier her genommen. Viertens: Ich bin hier, weil ich der beste Freund von Draco bin und hier reinspazieren kann wann ich will und zu guter letzt fünftens: Danke, dass du mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt hast. Ich nehme das mal als eine Art Kompliment auf."  
  
Harry hatte Blaise die ganze Zeit angesehen, als wäre er ein neuer Geist auf Hogwarts.  
  
„Hast du jedenfalls gut geschlafen?", versuchte Blaise das Gespräch zu erhalten.  
  
Harry nickte stumm, bevor er leise fragte: „Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, ich schere mich nicht so um die Zeit. Außerdem hat man hier in den Kerker, wo eh keine Sonne hindurchkommt, kein wirkliches Zeitgefühl. Ich steh' immer dann auf, wenn alle anderen aufstehen.", Blaise lächelte.  
  
„Heute kriegen wir unsere Stundenpläne..."  
  
„Stimmt, wird bestimmt jede menge Arbeit...unser vorletztes Jahr hier!", erwiderte Blaise seufzend.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, dachte nur daran, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, was nach Hogwarts auf ihn zukommen würde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schloss er die Augen und hoffte, dass er noch vor Schuljahresende diesen Jahres oder des nächsten Jahres irgendwie umkommen würde. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr sein, auch wenn niemand das je verstehen würde und nachvollziehen könnte.  
  
„Alles okay, Potter?", fragte Blaise leicht besorgt.  
  
„Ja...Müdigkeit...", log Harry.  
  
„Du hast in Dracos Bett geschlafen, ist dir überhaupt klar, was das für eine Ehre ist!", fragte Blaise grinsend.  
  
„Oh, ja...ich fühle mich unglaublich geehrt. Darf ich mich später darüber freuen?", konterte Harry.  
  
„Ich glaub' er mag dich!", flüsterte Blaise leise.  
  
„Wer?", fragte Harry unberührt zurück.  
  
„Na, Draco...der lässt ja außer mir noch nicht mal jemanden hier in sein Zimmer und dann kommst du und kriegst sogar sein Bett...also das muss schon was heißen!", Blaise lächelte.  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als schon der zum Thema passende Blonde durch die Badezimmertür trat und sich auf der Couch niederließ, um sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen.  
  
„Ja, jetzt kannst du dich vor Harry wieder blicken lassen!", triezte Blaise seinen Hauskameraden, der ihm daraufhin einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Blaise beugte sich erneut zu Harry vor und flüsterte: „...wollte dich nicht wecken...erst schön machen..."  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Blaise!", trotz des kalten Tons, bildete sich ein leicht rötlicher Schimmer um die Nase des Slytherins.  
  
Das hatte Harry tatsächlich noch nie bei Draco, geschweige denn überhaupt einem Slytherin gesehen.  
  
„Siehst du, jetzt wird der Arme auch noch rot!", provozierte Blaise ihn weiter.  
  
Harry musste nun wirklich ebenfalls leise auflachen, woraufhin Draco sich sofort weiter hinunterbeugte und den Vorwand benutzte, seine Schuhe zubinden zu müssen, obwohl er eigentlich nur die aufsteigende Röte in seinem Gesicht verbergen wollte.  
  
„Seit wann nennst du ihn denn ‚Harry'?", fragte Draco nun gereizt zurück.  
  
„Oh? Hab' ich das? Haste was dagegen, ‚Harry'?", äffte Blaise Draco nach.  
  
Harry tat etwas, was einer Mischung aus Nicken und Kopfschütteln glich.  
  
„Na ja, ihr beiden...wir sehen uns ja beim Essen.", Blaise zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu, bevor er möglichst schnell, um Dracos Blick zu meiden, aus der Tür verschwand.  
  
Stille.  
  
Harry begann sich nach der angenehmen Nacht und dem amüsanten Gespräch mit Blaise das erste Mal wieder unwohl zu fühlen. Er wusste nicht genau, wo er hinsehen sollte, vor allem nicht, weil Blaise Draco wohl bis auf den Knochen gereizt zu haben schien.  
  
„Er ist nett...", war schließlich das einzige und gleichzeitig dümmste und unpassendste, was Harry hervorbrachte.  
  
„Blaise?", fragte Draco zurück.  
  
„Ja...dein bester Freund, richtig?"  
  
„Wüsste nicht, was dich da angeht!", erwiderte Draco schroff und war nach einer langen Prozedur endlich mit seinem zweiten Schuh fertig.  
  
„Mein ja nur...", murmelte Harry beleidigt als Antwort.  
  
„Können wir?", lenkte Draco ab und nickte Richtung Tür.  
  
Harry sah kurz an sich herab, wusste, dass er hier eh keine Wechselkleidung parat hatte und nickte schließlich, während er sich zumindest noch – ähnlich, wie Draco es vorhin getan hatte- die Haare glatt zu streichen versuchte.  
  
„Mein Umhang!", rief Harry plötzlich entsetzt, „Mann, den hätte ich fast vergessen, außerdem komme ich sonst wohl nicht leben hier raus, oder?", Harry setzte ein Grinsen auf.  
  
„Ja...mach' schon...und folg mir unauffällig!"  
  
„Ich mach' das nicht zum ersten Mal, Malfoy!", wehrte Harry sich.  
  
„Na ja, aber dein platt gedrücktes Gras am Quidditchfeld war ziemlich auffällig!", nun musste sogar Draco wieder grinsen.  
  
„Ach, deswegen hast du gewusst..:"  
  
„PSST!", zischte Draco und öffnete in genau diesem Moment die Tür zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.  
  
A/N: Ja, nicht so viel passiert, aber man muss die Sache ja langsam angehen, gell?  
  
Danke an die Reviewer:  
  
Blue Phoenixtear: Dankeschön, authentisch...mhh...was für ein Kompliment. Ja, und ich quäle weiter, schließlich weiß noch niemand, was der Plan und das Geheimnis und die wette zwischen Blaise und Draco ist, richtig? ;)  
  
xfortunax: wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn man es wüsste :P  
  
Blue: Blaise will viel, nicht nur von Draco...ups...*mund verschließ* ;)  
  
Amunet: Ich liebe die beiden auch, vor allem Blaises Charakter, so offen, doch trotzdem undurchschaubar... (  
  
Kitty: Ja ^^^Ich sag' ja, ich liebe die beiden (  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, sie gucken sich an. Warum? Mh...kommt noch! :P Eigentlich vertrauen sie sich noch gar nicht und mögen...andere Sache ;) Al: Ja, ja...meine Chaps sind auch nur so klein, weil man so schneller updaten kann, denn für ein langes Chapter bräuchte ich bestimmt lange. Fiese Stellen am Ende gehören sich so :P  
  
Lea: Dankeschön, ja ich versuch mein bestes, setzte mich immer abends hin, aber länger als bis um 22 Uhr halt ich nie durch, denn tagsüber hab' ich so viel zu tun (  
  
Kissymouse: Japp, hier das update.  
  
Danke an euch alle. Nur weiter so und schön für meine Stories werben ( Brauche mehr von euren Kommis...'meeehr' *lechz*  
  
Eine Frage an alle: kann mir jemand helfen, wir ich dicker/kursiv schreibe und unterstreiche und so was? Danke schon mal,  
  
Ph-Vulpecula -.- 


	8. Kapitel 8: Die Wette

Kapitel 8: Die Wette  
  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatten sie den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schon sicher verlassen.  
  
„Nun' geh!", zischte Draco in die Richtung, in der er Harry vermutete.  
  
Dieser wartete einen Moment, überlegte kurz und murmelte dann ein kaum hörbares: „Danke..."bevor er sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machte. Bevor er die Halle ganz betrat, blickte er sich zu allen Seiten um und nahm erst dann seinen Tarnumhang ab.  
  
Er hatte zwar das erste Mal seit langem wieder ruhig und ohne Albträume geschlafen, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich schwach und Appetit hatte er noch immer nicht.  
  
Er schlenderte an den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs, die ihm besorgte Blicke zuwarfen und schließlich an den Slytherins vorbei. Dort sah er schon von weitem Blaise sitzen, der auch zu ihm herüber sah. Doch Harry wandte den Blick ab und schritt weiter, bis er sich unelegant neben Ron auf die Bank am Gryffindortisch fallen ließ.  
  
„Harry, verdammt...wo warst du?", zischte Ron ihm ärgerlich zu.  
  
„Hab' die ganze Nacht nachgedacht!"  
  
„Na, so siehst du auch aus! Iss lieber erst mal was!", forderte Hermine ihn besorgt auf und füllte Harrys Teller mit Rührei und Schinken.  
  
„Danke, Hermine...ich hab' keinen Hunger!", nuschelte Harry und blickte auf das vor sich liegende Essen, was ihn aus irgendeinem Grund eher anwiderte als ihn hungrig zu machen.  
  
„Du hast gesagt, du würdest nur kurz frische Luft schnappen gehen!", fuhr Ron fort und auch die anderen Jungs integrierten sich nun ins Gespräch und nickten eifrig.  
  
„Ehrlich, Harry, wir waren kurz davor, Dumbledore zu holen!", schmatzte Neville.  
  
„Ja, und wir haben uns verdammt noch mal", Ron schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und lief rot vor Wut an, „Sorgen gemacht!"  
  
„Ich bin doch da!", wehrte Harry die anderen ab und schob das Rührei mit der Gabel von der einen zur anderen Tellerseite.  
  
„ABER..."  
  
„Lass gut sein, Ron!", flüsterte Hermine und drückte Ron, der vor Ärgernis aufgesprungen war, zurück auf seinen Platz.  
  
„Dein Stundenplan ist übrigens auch schon gekommen.", Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche herum, bis sie ein weißes Pergament hervorzog: „Hier!"  
  
„Dankeschön!", Harry versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang.  
  
Harry versuchte sich auf seinen neuen Stundenplan zu fixieren, was ihm auf Grund des auffälligen Getuschels seiner Mitschüler links und rechst von ihm wirklich schwer fiel. Ständig schienen die Buchstaben und Wörter auf dem Papier zu verrutschen und zu verschwimmen.  
  
Schließlich packte ihn eine für ihn nur zu bekannte Wut, die er bereits oft gespürt, jedoch nie heraus gelassen hatte. Er stand so schnell auf, dass er seine Gable mir hinunterwarf und der Teller mit dem daraufliegenden Messer ebenfalls kurz klirrte. Sein plötzliches Aufstehen war so auffällig gewesen, dass jetzt alle Gesichter zu ihm gewandt waren und ihn tausende von Augen anstarrten.  
  
„Harry, setz' dich wieder!", flüsterte Hermine durch einen Mundwinkel und zog vorsichtig an Harrys Umhang.  
  
„NICHTS WIRD ICH TUN!", schrie Harry, wobei sein Gesicht sich rot verfärbte.  
  
Wenn ihn bislang nicht alle angesehen hatten, so taten sie es jetzt und auch hörten die meisten von ihnen auf zu essen. Stille machte sich in der ganzen Halle breit und sogar die Lehrer beobachteten das Geschehen.  
  
„Wisst ihr...", Harry atmete schneller als sonst, wodurch man seine Aufregung nur umso besser spüren konnte.  
  
Spannung lag in der Luft und keiner sagte ein Wort. Auch Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihre Köpfe nun von ihren Tellern gehoben.  
  
„Einerseits tut ihr so...als wäret ihr alle meine Freunde...immer für mich da und...alles was eben zu einer Freundschaft gehört!"  
  
„Ja?", hörte man eine leise Antwort von Hermine, die jedoch jeder bemerkte, da es in der Halle so ruhig war.  
  
„ABER IHR SEID NIE DA...NIE...", Harry senkte seine Stimme, „Wenn es drauf ankommt...nicht einen Brief habe ich dieses Jahr von euch bekommen...nicht einen einzigen...wie es mir geht, nach Sirius Tod, „er schluckte, „Und außerdem...ach vergesst es...", Harry blickte noch einmal gereizt in die Runde, bevor er gen Boden starrte und sich auf zum Ort seiner ersten beiden Schulstunden machte: Zaubertränke.  
  
Hinter sich hörte er, wie Pansy laut sagte: „Klasse Rede, Potter!"und kurz in die Hände klatschte, doch wenige Sekunden darauf, da jeder ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, wieder verstummte und sich, um von sich abzulenken, wieder ihrem Frühstück widmete.  
  
Harry bereute das, was er gerade getan hatte. Jeder hatte es mitgehört, sogar die Lehrer inklusive Snape. Auch Draco und Blaise hatten ihn angestarrt und jedem einzelnen Wort gelauscht. Ihm war schon lange vorher klar gewesen, dass irgendwann mal so ein Gefühlsausbruch kommen würde, doch hatte er sich lange beherrschen können, die in sich lodernde Wut versucht zu ignorieren. Aber das, was er gerade getan hatte, hatte ihm eigentlich gerade noch gefehlt. Nun wussten alle von seinen groben Gedankenzügen, seinen Gefühlen und ob sie Mitleid mit ihm hatten oder nicht. Beides würde schlimm sein. Er wollte nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen. Das war das letzte, was er gewollt hatte. Doch das ständige hinter seinem Rücken Gerede hatte ihm den letzten Nerv geraubt. Es war passiert, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Er konnte eigentlich von Glück reden, dass er kurz zuvor mit Draco Frieden geschlossen hatte, denn das wäre mal wieder ein optimaler Grund, ihn zu demütigen und zu beleidigen. Eigentlich tat es ihm auch leid, was er gerade mit unter zu Hermine und Ron gesagt hatte, denn sie waren nun mal seine besten und vielleicht auch einzigen richtigen Freunde. Außerdem waren sie immer und jeder Zeit für ihn da gewesen, nur hatten sie jetzt viel mehr mit sich selbst zu tun. Doch genau das war die Zeit, in der Harry am meisten Unterstützung brauchte. Immer wider dachte er über den Krieg in seinem Kopf nach: einerseits wollte er jemanden haben, der ihm zuhörte, dem er blind vertrauen konnte, andererseits wollte er allein sein, mit niemanden über seine Probleme, seine Ängste und Albträume reden.  
  
Nach einem ziemlich kurzen Marsch fand er sich neben der riesigen Kerkertür zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke wieder. Unbewusst lehnte er sich gegen die kalte Mauer und sackte langsam zu Boden. Was war nur mit ihm los? Würde er jetzt einen Patronus-Zauber anwenden müssen, hätte er es nicht geschafft, da er zurzeit keinerlei glückliche Momente fand. So sehr er auch versuchte, an etwas Schönes zu denken, es gelang ihm nicht. Und wieder spielte er damit etwas Derartiges zu tun, wie den Avada-Kedavra Spruch einfach gegen einen Spiegel zu sprechen und somit endlich in Frieden gehen zu können. Doch konnte er es nicht tun, zu schwach war er und zu unsicher über bestimmte Dinge, die im Moment um ihn herum geschahen. Darunter auch Dracos und Blaises Verhalten. Okay, Blaise war schon immer ein sehr untypischer Slytherin gewesen. Doch Draco? Warum hatte er in seinem Bett schlafen dürfen und warum hatte Blaise gesagt, Draco würde ihn mögen? Wieso bat Draco ihm überhaupt auf einmal Waffenstillstand an und vor allem hatte er Draco das erste Mal mit einem roten Schimmer im Gesicht gesehen. Harry lächelte vorsichtig. Das war es immerhin wert, jedenfalls noch ein wenig hier zu bleiben um sehen und verstehen zu können, was mit den beiden Slytherins los war.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Tolle Freunde hat der...!", murmelte Blaise entsetzt, während er an seinem Glas gefüllt mit Kürbissaft nippte.  
  
„Och, armer, kleiner Potter!", gab Draco sarkastisch zurück, „Ich bemitleide ihn später!"  
  
„Kannst du deinen Sarkasmus mal für eine Minute ablegen?", fragte Blaise ärgerlich.  
  
„Können ja...wollen...nein!", Draco grinste und biss in seinen Toast hinein.  
  
„Tut er dir denn überhaupt nicht leid?", fragte Blaise weiter.  
  
„Uhhhhm...nein?", fragte Draco und weitete seine Augen, bevor er sich die letzte Ecke seines Brotes in den Mund schob.  
  
„Du bist ein echtes Arschloch!", sagte Blaise nun und begann ebenfalls, sich ein Brot zu schmieren, während Draco kurz davor war, seines vor Schreck auszuspucken.  
  
„Bitte was?"  
  
„Wieso lässt du ihn erst in deinem Bett schlafen..."  
  
„Geht's vielleicht noch lauter?", fragte Draco verärgert.  
  
„Klar!", Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „WIESO LÄSST...", doch er wurde erneut von Draco unterbrochen, der wie wild vor Blaises Gesicht herumfuchtelte und ein: „Hör auf...bitte!", flehte.  
  
„Also...wieso entscheidest du dich nicht mal dafür, wie du Potter behandelst? Tu es entweder nach deinem merkwürdigen Todesplan oder behandle ihn, wie du es sechs Jahre lang getan hast. Aber hör auf mit diesem Mischmasch!"  
  
„Mischmasch? Ich tu das, was ich will, Blaise!"  
  
„Nun fang' nicht wieder damit an, meinen Namen nach jedem Satz zu nennen, ‚Draco'!", meckerte Blaise.  
  
„Wieso streiten wir uns in letzter Zeit eigentlich ständig?", fragte Draco plötzlich wieder sonderlich ruhig.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil eine normale Kommunikation, die nicht in einen Konflikt ausartet, mit dir nicht möglich ist. Komm' endlich mal von deinem ‚Ich-bin- ein-Malfoy'-Trip runter!"  
  
„Weißt du was?", Dracos Augen funkelten.  
  
„Mehr als du, ja. Warum?"  
  
„Was meinst du denn damit schon wieder?", Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich.  
  
„Sagen wir's so: ich bin zwar schulisch nicht gerade auf deiner Ebene, doch dafür kenne ich mich in anderen Dingen und Bereichen deutlich besser aus!"  
  
„Und das wäre?", Draco verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Dass ich unsere kleine Wette so oder so gewinnen werde."  
  
„Ach, so sicher?", Draco hob' eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Mehr als das!", Blaise grinste.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Blaise beugte sich vor und flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr: „Ich lass alles zu, was du mit Potter anstellen willst, wenn du ihm dafür seinen ersten richtigen Kuss stiehlst!"  
  
Draco schubste seinen besten Freund abrupt zurück: „Bist du bescheuert?", zischte er dabei. „Immerhin kein Mörder!", gab Blaise zurück, „Und nun hör' mir doch erst mal zu ende zu!"  
  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr!", nuschelte Draco mit verstellter, genervter Stimme.  
  
„Also...ich lass alles zu, wenn du Potter den ersten richtigen Kuss nimmst...ABER...du darfst dich dabei nicht, hast du verstanden? ...NICHT in ihn verlieben."  
  
„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", Draco nahm unbewusst Abstand zu Blaise ein.  
  
„Warum? Wenn du dir so sicher bist, gewinnst du doch eh!", Blaise grinste schief.  
  
„Gut...abgemacht!", erwiderte Draco etwas widerwillig und reichte Blaise seine Hand.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDE  
  
„Und wieso bist du dir nun so sicher, dass du gewinnst?", fragte Draco nun doch etwas verunsichert.  
  
„Weil du ihn entweder gar nicht erst küssen wirst, weil es dich zu sehr anekelt und weil ich weiß, dass du, wenn du ihn küsst, dich in ihn verlieben wirst!", nun war Blaise es, der eine Augenbraue hob.  
  
„Mit dem Kuss könntest du ja noch Recht haben, mit dem Verlieben eher nicht!", Draco blickte Blaise mit einer Art Abscheu an.  
  
„Das sah heute Morgen aber nicht danach aus? Immerhin lag er in deinem Bett...zweitens warst du nicht wach zu kriegen, erst als ich Harrys Namen erwähnt habe, drittens wolltest du dich extra für ihn fertig machen und es gibt sogar noch ein viertens."  
  
„Und das wäre?", Draco stocherte appetitverloren in seinem Essen herum, er war wieder derjenige, der nachgeben musste.  
  
„Du bist das erste Mal, seit ich dich kenne, rot um die Nase geworden!", mit diesen Worten stupste Blaise seinem Gegenüber kurz gegen die Nase und wandte sich dann wieder seinem eben frisch beschmiertem Toast zu.  
  
„Wie willst du...mal angenommen...ich küsse ihn...", Draco schüttelte sich kurz, „...du überhaupt prüfen, ob ich mich in ihn verliebt habe oder nicht?"  
  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du fähig wärst, mich anzulügen?", Blaise lachte leise auf.  
  
„Nein, ich..."  
  
„Ach, genau! Du hast Angst vor der Wahrheit, dass du dich tatsächlich in ihn verlieben könntest!", erklärte Blaise sarkastisch grinsend  
  
„Nein..."  
  
„Also, jetzt hast du mich ja bereits angelogen!", sagte Blaise spielerisch beleidigt. „Warum?"  
  
„Weil du zu der Frage, ob du mich anlügen würdest, mit nein antwortetest, kurz darauf aber die Frage, ob du Angst vor der Wahrheit hast, ebenfalls mit nein beantwortet hast und mich somit in zweierlei Ansichten angelogen hast, da du nämlich Angst vor der Wahrheit HAST und außerdem würdest du mich anlügen, was du ja soeben getan hast."  
  
Draco sah ihn schräg an: „Durch dich muss man mal durchblicken..."  
  
„Nein, eher durch jemand ganz anderen und DAS!", er stieß Draco mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust und lachte kurz auf, da es ihm unheimlich Spaß brachte, Draco so zu ärgern, „Ist deine Aufgabe."  
  
A/N: REVIEWS...bitte mehr.....ab 10 Reviews update ich neu...dankö :P 


	9. Kapitel 9: Snapes Unterricht

Kapitel 9: Unterricht  
  
Kommentar: Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich erst jetzt update, aber dafür ist es halb neun Uhr morgens an einem Samstag. Das mache ich nur für euch. *g* Ich hatte nämlich die letzten Tage ziemlich viel zu tun, und muss für die Schule noch ein Buch (ein Theaterstück) in die heutige Zeit umschreiben, ihr könnt euch ja denken, was das für eine Arbeit ist. Zudem kommen noch drei Referate auf mich zu und die Klausuren fangen nächste Woche an. Aber ich gebe mein Bestes... Viel Spaß mit diesem Chapter!!!  
  
Danke an folgende Reviewer:  
  
@ Lili Potter 1989: Dankeschön, ich versuche mich zu beeilen. (  
  
@ Blue: Ja, eine fiese Strickmühle, obwohl, wenn er (Draco) nicht schwul ist, dann ja nicht. *g*  
  
@ Rena: Mein erstes Kommentar von dir, freu. Hab nämlich gesehen, dass du unter ziemlich vielen Stories Kommis schreibst. Fühle mich geehrt. Ach ja, trotz des Zeitmangels versuche ich ab diesem Chapter, die Kapitel aufs Doppelte zu verlängern.  
  
@ Al: Jo, kannst so viele Kommis schreiben, wie du willst. :P Nein, mit Beta dauert es noch länger, deshalb nehme ich mir die Zeit und lese es jetzt immer zweimal nach dem Schreiben durch. Falls immer noch Fehler auftreten sollten, wende dich an mich unter marasel@web.de Danke für das liebe Angebot (  
  
@ Nici: Sorry, das es so spät kommt. Danke für dein Review.  
  
@ Snuggles2: Ja, Blaise kann eigentlich doch ein guter Slytherin sein, was? (  
  
@ blue Phoenix: Danke schön, ich versuche mich trotzdem weiter zu verbessern (  
  
@ Schnecke: Hihi...ja, kommt wie gesagt etwas spät das Update, trotzdem danke!!!  
  
@ Kissymouse: Ron, Hermine und Harry kommt in diesem Chapter wieder etwas. Ja, wer wird wohl gewinnen und vor allem was muss der tun, der verliert...:P  
  
@ Kitty: Draco muss so fies sein, er ist ein Drache...(  
  
@ Van: Na ja, der Plan direkt war noch nicht drinnen, das macht die Sache ja spannender, aber ich habe schon ziemlich viele Tipps gegeben. Also eigentlich müsste es schon in etwa klar sein. (  
  
@ Nymph@dor@-Tonks: Ja, ja...jetzt werde ich updaten. Danke für auch dein Kommi.  
  
Also vielen Dank euch allen und noch mal ein riesiges SORRY. Viel Spaß mit Chapter 9,  
  
eurer Phoenix-vulpecula...(  
  
************************************************************************** Nach und nach trotteten auch die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins zum Kerker der Zaubertränke und versammelten sich vor dessen Tür. Auch Ron und Hermine waren dabei.  
  
Harry war derweil aufgestanden und mied den Blick seiner beiden Freunde, denn er wollte nicht auf seinen Ausraster in der großen Halle angesprochen und auch nicht einfach nur fragend angesehen werden.  
  
Blaise und Draco trudelten als Letzte mit Snape im Schlepptau ein.  
  
„War ja klar...", nuschelte Seamus und stand langsam von dem kalten Fußboden auf, auf dem er sich für eine Weile niedergelassen hatte.  
  
Snape ignorierte die Gryffindors, nickte nur kurz seinen Slytherins als Begrüßung zu und holte dann einen dicken Bündel Schlüssel hervor. Er suchte lange zwischen den verschieden Schlüsseln, bis er einen verrosteten silberfarbenen fand und damit die riesige Kerkertür aufschloss und sie anschließend mit der Hand aufstieß.  
  
„Setzten Sie sich!", sagte er kalt und ließ die Schüler vor sich eintreten.  
  
Ein leises Murren glitt durch die Gruppe der Gryffindors.  
  
„Fünf Punke Abzug!", grummelte Snape daraufhin und wartete, bis alle einen Platz gefunden hatten.  
  
Schließlich trat auch er ein und zog die massive Tür hinter sich zu, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang nach vorne zu seinem Lehrerpult schritt und die gesamte Schülermenge beäugte.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, leben Sie immer noch, Mr. Potter!", Snape sah ihn scharf an, während die Slytherins auflachten.  
  
Harry wusste nicht warum, doch aus Vergewisserung blickte er kurz zu Blaise und Draco herüber, um zu sehen, ob die beiden auch über diesen Witz Snapes lachten, doch sie verzogen keine Miene. Harry gefiel das und als er sogar kurz Draco anblickte und genau der in diesem Moment zurückblickte, mit kalten, jedoch anderen Augen als sonst, wurde ihm kurz schummrig, weshalb er den Blick nach vorn zu Snape doch wieder zu bevorzugen schien.  
  
„Auf Grund dieses erfreulichen Nachricht, Mr. Potter", Crabbe und Goyle grunzten erneut, „hatten sie bestimmt genügend Zeit, ihre lange Weile bei ihren Muggel Verwandten", er spuckte das Wort Muggel geradezu aus, „mit einem Blick in das neue Buch dieses Schuljahres zu stillen, welches über sechzig verschiedene Zaubertränke beinhaltet, richtig?"  
  
„Das es sechzig Zaubertränke beinhaltet oder dass ich es gelesen habe?", fragte Harry kühl zurück.  
  
Einige Gryffindors begannen leise zu lachen und sogar Draco musste grinsen, während Blaise das Geschehen angespannt verfolgte.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", murmelte Snape, bevor er fortfuhr: „Also, Potter, beantworten Sie mir folgende Fragen!" Harry verdrehte seine Augen, während nun auch die anderen mucksmäuschen still wurden.  
  
„Was passiert, wenn man zu einem Liebestrank einen Löwenzahn hinzufügt?", Snape blickte ihn durch Schlitze an.  
  
„Das Tier oder die Pflanze?", fragte Harry monoton zurück.  
  
Snape sah ihn erst entsetzt an, lächelte dann aber zufrieden: „Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Potter? Erneute fünf Punkte Abzug! Was ist die Wirkung eines Munextrankes und was passiert, wenn man diesen aus einem Glas trinkt?"  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wodurch Snapes Grinsen noch fröhlicher wurde: „Zehn Punkte Abzug! Was würde Gryffindor nur ohne Harry machen! Wer weiß die Antwort?"  
  
Blaises und Dracos Finger stachen in die Höhe.  
  
„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Blaise atmete enttäuscht auf.  
  
„Der Munextrank verleiht einem mehr Kräfte als man hat, das bedeutet man wird körperlich stärker. Doch das ist nicht die einzige Kraft, die er ausstrahlt, auch bekommt man innerlich mehr Kraft, um zum Beispiel verbal mehr zu können. Trinkt man ihn aus einem Glas, so verliert er abrupt die Wirkung. Peter Jordan hat den Trank 1816 gebraut und herausgefunden, dass er nur funktioniert, wenn man ihn aus Kelchen, die aus Edelmetall bestehen, trinkt. Hier zum Beispiel Gold und Silber!"  
  
Snape lächelte zufrieden: „40 Punkte für Slytherin. Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy!", die anderen Slytherins jubelten zufrieden.  
  
„Ich hätte das auch gewusst!", nuschelte Blaise beleidigt.  
  
„Nun gut, Mr. Zabini, für sie habe ich auch noch eine Frage!"  
  
Jetzt doch etwas ängstlich, blickte der sonst so dominante Slytherin zu seinem Hauslehrer auf.  
  
„Wann wird dieser Trank verwendet", fragte Snape kühl.  
  
Blaise schluckte, atmete kurz durch und erwiderte dann: „Wenn jemand ziemlich wenig von sich selbst überzeugt ist, von anderen unterdrückt wird und einfach schwach ist. Jemand, der beispielsweise mit dem Gedanke spielt, sich selbst umzubringen, da er keine Kraft zum Leben mehr hat, bekommt diesen Trank eingeflöst. Das war das Ziel Peter Jordans, da er genau einer dieser Fälle war!"  
  
„Ebenfalls richtig, Mr. Zabini. 20 Punkte für die Slytherins!", erneut jubelten einige, doch nicht so stark, wie sie es bei Draco getan hatten.  
  
Harry schluckte stark. Dieser Trank und seine Einsetzbarkeit spiegelten genau seinen jetzigen Umstand wieder. Er war wohl nicht der Einzige, der das zu merken schien, da Blaise in genau diesem Moment zu ihm herüberstarrte. Harry mied dessen Blick und kratzte zur Ablenkung mit seinem Fingernagel auf der Tischplatte herum.  
  
„Aber brauen werden wir einen ganz anderen Trank!", Snape schritt zum Pult, holte sich ein Buch und hielt es schließlich in die Luft, so dass jeder die Abbildung eines lilafarbenen Tranks erkennen konnte, der leichte grüne Tupfer enthielt.  
  
„Weiß jemand, was das ist?", fragte Snape und sofort schnallte Hermines Hand über ihren Kopf empor.  
  
„Keiner?", fragte Snape enttäuscht.  
  
„Gibs auf!", murmelte Ron kopfschüttelnd und in genau diesem Moment meldete sich der berüchtigte Slytherin wieder, jedoch etwas unsicher als zuvor.  
  
„Ja, Malfoy?", Snape wartete gespannt.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich vermute, dass das Veritaserum ist!"  
  
„Richtig, zehn Punkte!", erklärte Snape stolz.  
  
„Aber den haben wir schon mal gebraut!", stöhnte Neville.  
  
„Und da haben Sie es genau so wenig hinbekommen. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Außerdem, Mr. Longbottom, wenn sie ihr Gehirn jedenfalls etwas nutzen würden, sähen sie, dass dieser Trank lila und nicht rot, wie der letzte es war, ist."  
  
„Und was heißt das?", fragte Pansy interessiert.  
  
„Das ist die neue Auflage dieses Trankes. Der letzte beinhaltete noch kleine Fehler, so dass jemand, wenn er nur sehr wenig trank noch immer die Chance zu lügen hatte. Von diesem Trank reicht der kleinste Tropfen und man ist nicht mehr fähig auch nur eine einzige Lüge auszusprechen!"  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich und auch Blaise schien interessierter als sonst.  
  
„Sie brauen jetzt zu zweit diesen Trank. Immer die, die nebeneinander sitzen und am Ende der Stunde werden wir Mr. Malfoys Trank an Potter ausprobieren!", Snape grinste fies.  
  
„Aber, Professor, das testen von Verit..."  
  
„Klappe, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte Abzug!"  
  
Wütend verschränkte Hermine ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Na, dann mach bloß kein Fehler bei dem Trank!", flüsterte Blaise seinem besten Freund zu.  
  
„Als ob ich je einen Trank falsch gebraut hätte!", Draco grinste zufrieden.  
  
Derweilen mühte Harry sich mit Seamus ab und blickte dabei unentwegt zu seinem Rivalen oder Exrivalen herüber. Er wusste nicht, ob er diesem und seinem Trank überhaupt trauen konnte, zudem hatte er Angst vor den Fragen, die ihm gestellt würden.  
  
Es dauerte genau eineinhalb Schulstunden, bis der Trank von fast allen fertig war. Die einzige Ausnahme bildeten Neville und Dean, dessen Trank durchsichtig und wasserähnlich aussah, woraufhin Snape den Gryffindors weitere zwanzig Punkte abzog.  
  
„Sind Sie fertig, Malfoy und Zabini?", Snape schritt zu dem Tisch der beiden und blickte in den Kessel hinein.  
  
„Ich denke schon!", erwiderte Draco zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Sieht der Abbildung zumindest exakt ähnlich. Schon mal zehn Punkte, Mr. Malfoy und...ähm Zabini!", sagte Snape, „Nun wollen wir nur noch die Wirkung Ihres Trankes überprüfen!"  
  
Harry schluckte.  
  
„Potter, kommen sie gefälligst nach vorne!"  
  
Harry stand mit wackeligen Knien auf und schritt langsam auf einen Stuhl zu, den Snape so gestellt hatte, dass die gesamte Klasse einen Blick auf ihn haben konnte.  
  
„Setzten!", befahl Snape.  
  
Harry tat, was ihm befohlen wurde, sah kurz zu den ängstlichen Blicken der Gryffindors herüber und blickte dann in Blaises Augen, der ihn mitleidig anblickte und dann entschuldigend seinen Kopf senkte.  
  
Draco hingegen schien äußerst zufrieden zu sein, nahm von Snapes Pult einen silbernen Kelch und füllte mit einer riesigen Kelle etwas von seinem selbstgebrauten Trank hinein.  
  
„Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy. Fünf Punkte!", lächelte Snape zufrieden und nahm den Behälter entgegen, während Draco sich wieder setzte.  
  
„Nun trinken Sie!", befahl Snape und man sah ihm an, dass er sich sein erfreutes Grinsen wirklich verkneifen musste, während er Harry den Kelch in die Hände drückte, so dass einige Tropfen auf seinem Umhang landeten.  
  
„Alles?", stotterte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Natürlich!", Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte zufrieden an der hintersten Wand des Klassenraumes, zu der er soeben geschlendert war.  
  
Harry blickte in den krugartigen Behälter hinein und roch kurz daran, worauf sich sein Gesicht angeekelt verzog.  
  
„Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit, Potter!", schnauzte Snape.  
  
Harry schluckte noch einmal, bevor er den Kelch an seine Lippen setzte und ihn mit lauten Geräuschen hinunterwürgte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in durch und durch gespannte und neugierige Gesichter. Sein Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen und erneut kniff er die Augen zusammen, während ihm der Kelch aus der Hand glitt und scheppernd zu Boden fiel.  
  
Er begann schwer zu atmen, bevor er seine mit vor Schmerz tränengefüllten Augen öffnete und stockend nach Luft sog.  
  
Blaise Blick wurde immer besorgter, während Draco nur umso zufriedener wurde.  
  
Es dauerte etwas, bevor Harrys Körper sich wieder entspannte, er wieder normal atmen konnte und auch seine Augen zu tränen aufhörten.  
  
„Nun stellt ihm Fragen!", befohl Snape.  
  
Keiner der Gryffindors regte sich. Im Gegenteil sie blickten ihren Lehrer verärgert und Harry mitfühlend an.  
  
„Ja, Miss Parkinson!", sagte Snape und nickte seiner Schülerin zu.  
  
Pansy grinste und fragte dann laut an Harry gewandt: „Wie findest du Professor Snape?"  
  
Harry versuchte seinen Mund geschlossenen zu halten, doch es klappte nicht, stattdessen antwortete er monoton: „Beschissen!"  
  
„50 Punkte Abzug, Mr. Potter!", schrie Snape empört.  
  
„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco zog einen Mundwinkel hoch, so dass seine Art zu grinsen nur umso gemeiner wirkte: „Ist es wahr, dass du bei deinen Schlammblut Verwandten verprügelt wirst?"  
  
„Woher weiß er das?", fragte Hermine in der hintersten Reihe, doch keiner antwortete ihr, alle starrten nur Harry an und warteten auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Ja.", antwortete dieser sicher, senkte aber daraufhin den Kopf.  
  
Malfoy meldete sich sofort erneut.  
  
„Fragen Sie nur, was sie fragen wollen, Malfoy!", Snape grinste, während Draco erneut zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
  
„Stimmt es, dass du...wie der Tagesprophet schreibt, dich in diesen Ferien mehrere Male versucht hast umzubringen und wegzulaufen?"  
  
„Ja.", kam die erneute Antwort, jedoch schon etwas leiser as die vorige.  
  
„Nur, weiter, Malfoy!", Snapes Augen funkelten zwar, begannen Harry jedoch nun auch etwas skeptisch zu mustern  
  
„Das ist gemein!", schrie Neville nun.  
  
„Gemein ist nur, dass ich Sie, Mr. Longbottom, unterrichten muss!", konterte Snape, woraufhin Neville bedrückt schwieg.  
  
„Ist es wahr, dass du das Wiesel und das Schlammblut nicht mehr so gern wie vorher hast?", fragte Draco nun.  
  
Ron und Hermine blickten empört auf.  
  
„Nein!", erwiderte Harry zornig, „Nein, ich bin bloß enttäuscht!"  
  
Hermine warf Ron einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, welcher daraufhin, mit schlechtem Gewissen in den Augen, nickte.  
  
Nun versuchte Hermine eine Chance zu finden, um den anderen jedenfalls mit diesem Versuch beweisen zu können, dass Harry kein Mörder war.  
  
Sie stand auf und fragte laut: „Du bist nicht an Cedrics Tod schuld, oder?"  
  
„Nein, ich bin nicht Schuld!", erwiderte Harry und blickte sich daraufhin verwirrt um, selbst überrascht von seiner Antwort.  
  
Im Klassenraum ging ein lautes Gemurmel los, bis Snape laut: „RUHE!", schrie und Hermine sich zufrieden setzte.  
  
„Das hätte auch schief gehen können...", murmelte Ron mit Panik in den Augen.  
  
„Ist es aber nicht!", erwiderte Hermine und beobachtete nun wie Blaise aufstand.  
  
„Ist es war, dass du schwul bist?"  
  
„Wie kommt er denn darauf?", quiekte Ron empört und beobachtet Harry ängstlich.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", kam Harrys ehrliche Antwort.  
  
„Wie, er weiß es nicht?", fragte Ron entsetzt.  
  
„Na, Ron, er ist sich eben noch nicht sicher über seine Vorlieben!", erklärte Hermine und lächelte innerlich, da sie so etwas schon oft vermutet hatte.  
  
Blaise setzte sich ebenfalls zufrieden wieder und warf Draco einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der daraufhin erneut aufsprang und zu Harry nach vorne schritt, um seinen Stuhl, während er weitere Fragen stellte, bedrohlich zu umrunden.  
  
„Vermisst du deine Eltern, Pottylein?", fragte dieser fies grinsend.  
  
„Natürlich!", antworteten Hermine und Harry synchron.  
  
„Seien Sie still, Miss Granger!", befahl Snape, war durch das Geschehen aber zu aufgeregt, um erneute Punkte abzuziehen.  
  
„Heulst du manchmal, wenn du alleine bist?"  
  
„Ja...", kam Harrys leise Antwort.  
  
„Hast du manchmal auch Albträume?"  
  
„Ja, hab' ich!", Harrys Stimme wurde von Antwort zu Antwort leiser.  
  
„Wie genau hast du versucht dich umzubringen?"  
  
Die Gryffindors warfen Snape einen auffordernden Blick zu, doch dieser brach die Stunde und die Verhörung nicht ab. Doch seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Er sah nicht mehr zufrieden und erfreut, sondern eher besorgt aus. So etwas hatte vorher noch niemand in den Augen des Slytherin Hauslehrers gesehen.  
  
Harry schluckte und senkte den Knopf, kämpfte mit sich selbst, doch der Trank war stärker: „Ich...ich...", Harry krempelte, geführt von einer fremden Macht, seinen Ärmel etwas hoch und deutete auf einen mit Narben bedeckten Arm.  
  
Sogar Draco wurde nun still und musste kurz inne halten, da ihn diese Narben an etwas erinnerten.  
  
„Und wie genau bestrafen dich deine Verwandten!"  
  
„DAS IST GENUG!", schrie Blaise nun, der die Qualen des Gryffindors nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte.  
  
Die anderen starrten ihn verwundert darüber, dass er Harry verteidigte, fassungslos an.  
  
„Ja, das ist wirklich genug, Mr. Malfoy. Setzten Sie sich!", befahl Snape in einer kalten Stimme, die er bei seinem Lieblingsschüler noch nie zuvor angewendet hatte.  
  
Doch das Veritaserum wirkte noch immer und drängte ihn dazu, die noch eben gestellte Frage zu beantworten.  
  
„Der Unterricht ist beendet!", sagte Snape schnell, wobei sich die Schüler kurz darauf langsam erhoben und zur Tür schritten doch in genau diesem Moment, hatte das Veritaserum Harrys innerlichen Kampf besiegt und er begann zu antworten.  
  
Die gesamte Schülertraube blieb stehen und horchte den Worten Harrys.  
  
Blaise blickte beschämt zu Boden und auch Hermine und Ron mieden Harrys Blick.  
  
„Manchmal da...", Harry schluckte, seine Stimme klang leise, nur mir viel Mühe noch hörbar, und sogar Snape blickte bedrückt zu dem Jungen, der einst so vor Freude und Mut gestrahlt hatte, „...da...sperren sie mich nur ein. Das ist gerade noch auszuhalten...dann lassen sie mich tagelang nicht raus...Hedwig muss während der Zeit allein in der Garage bleibe. Sie ist doch eine Eule...das kann man nicht machen...ich bekomme dann zwei Mal am Tag Essen durch die für nur fünf Sekunden geöffnete Tür geschoben. Die Reste des Essens, die Dudley nicht mehr in sich hinein bekommen hat..."Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, „...aber das ist noch das Harmloste, was sie mit mir machen...", Harry wurde wieder deutlich leiser, „...wenn ich mal zu langsam war...bin...beim Abwaschen oder Aufräumen, dann schlägt mein Onkel mich...nicht einmal, nicht zweimal...solange, bis mir schwarz vor Augen wird...", die Schüler schwiegen und auch Draco blickte nun - sich schuldig fühlend - gen Boden, „...aber es gibt noch Schlimmeres...wenn ich nur einmal ein Wort in den Mund nehme, was mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hat, dann...er..."  
  
„RAUS!", schrie Snape nun und als sich keiner bewegte und Harry weiterstammelte, schritt Snape auf die Schüler zu und drängte sie nach draußen, bevor er schnell die Tür vor ihren Nasen zuschlug.  
  
„Dann...ich...", Harry begann unglaublich zu zittern und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
  
Snape kramte in der Zeit hastig in seinen Regalen, die mit etlichen von Zaubertränken gefüllt waren, herum, bis er das Richtige gefunden zu haben schien, hastig auf Harry zuschritt und es ihm mit Gewalt in den Mund schüttete.  
  
Harry würgte den übersüßen Trank hinunter und blickte sich dann verwirrt um.  
  
„Was?", war das Einzige, was er hervorbrachte.  
  
„Was halten Sie von mir?", fragte Snape als Test, da er die Antwort ja bereits kannte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...also...Sie sind ein gar nicht so... schlechter Lehrer!", stotterte Harry.  
  
„Lügner, aber genau das wollte ich ja."  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Na, dass die Wirkung des Veritaserums aufhört.  
  
Harry hielt einige Sekunden inne, bevor seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten und ihm erst jetzt wieder bewusst zu werden schien, was gerade passiert war.  
  
„Ich...das habe ich nicht alles erzählt, oder?"  
  
„Doch, Mr. Potter! Sie sind vom restlichen Unterricht befreit und ich werde mit Dumbledore reden müssen!", sagte Snape zwar kühl, doch auch etwas beunruhigt.  
  
„Aber...", stammelte Harry.  
  
„Nun gehen sie schon, bevor ich Ihnen wieder Punkte abziehen muss!", sagte Snape streng.  
  
Harry stand unsicher auf und torkelte auf die Tür zu. Mit gesenktem Kopf verließ er den eben noch mit Spannung und Entsetzten gefüllten Klassenraum.  
  
Er ging nur sehr langsam, achtete gar nicht darauf, wohin er ging, bis er schließlich in zwei Slytherins hineinstolperte. Gedankenverloren hob er seinen Kopf und blickte erst Blaise dann Draco an.  
  
„Danke, Blaise...", murmelte Harry leise, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass dieser Slytherin ihn verteidigt hatte. Er wollte gerade weitergehen, als Blaise Draco mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß und dieser Harry am Arm festhielt.  
  
„Potter, tut mir leid...", nuschelte Draco und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Malfoys hörte.  
  
„Tut es dir überhaupt nicht. Blaise tut es Leid...dir nicht...", Harry riss sich los und wollte gerade weitergehen, doch Draco hielt ihn erneut fest.  
  
„Nein, mir tut es auch leid, ehrlich. Ich wusste ja nicht...ich wollte dich nur etwas ärgern..."  
  
„Dann sind unsere Ansichten zu ‚etwas' eben ‚etwas' verschieden!", sagte Harry zornig und funkelte den Slytherin an, „Danke, dass jetzt die halbe Schule und in wenigen Minuten die ganze Schule von meinem Privatleben weiß, von Dingen, die ich nicht mal selbst glauben und verstehen kann.", Harry wollte wieder weitergehen.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
Harry blieb stehen, drehte sich um und blickte in das Antlitz seines blonden Gegenübers: „Was genau willst du, Malfoy? Willst du mich noch weiter am Boden sehen, als ich es eh schon bin? Was ist deine Absicht? Du behandelst mich wie Dreck. Erst schleimst du dich bei mir ein, um wenige Stunden darauf so etwas durchzuziehen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht und wenn du mich noch dichter...noch weiter unten sehen willst, dann guck' mal genau nach unten, denn irgendwann geht es nicht mehr weiter in die Tiefe. Wie konnte ich mich diese Nacht nur auf dich einlassen, dir vertrauen. Einem Malfoy kann man nicht vertrauen und schon gar nicht die Geborgenheit finden, dich ich suche. Denn Malfoys scheinen nicht wirklich ein Herz zu haben. Komm, lach schon über mich oder kannst du das auch nur hinter meinem Rücken. Feige scheinst du auch noch zu sein...". Harry stoppte und zog die Luft scharf ein.  
  
Blaise hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und wusste nicht genau, was er sagen oder tun sollte, beziehungsweise konnte.  
  
Draco stand einfach nur da, die Stirn verwirrt, entsetzt und bedrückt zugleich in Falten gelegt. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Er sah gar nicht mehr so kalt und bedrohlich aus, irgendwie mehr wie jemand, den nun Harry verletzt hatte.  
  
„Potter...ich..."  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe, Malfoy...", sagte Harry streng und wiederholte dieselben Worte daraufhin ziemlich leise, „Halt einfach deine Klappe...und lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand Harry hinter der nächsten Ecke, während Blaise und Draco wie gebannt dastanden.  
  
Keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Es dauerte wirklich eine Weile, bis Blaise die unangenehme Stille brach, aber ebenfalls an Draco vorbeischritt, wobei er ihn wütend und mit Absicht an der Schulter anrempelte: „Toll, gemacht, Mister ‚Ich-bin-ja-so-cool'!"  
  
TBC (und denkt an neue Reviews...wieder zehn???) ( 


	10. Kapitel 10: Einsamkeit

Kapitel 10: Einsamkeit  
  
Verwirrt lief Harry durch die Gänge mit keinem richtigen Ziel im Sinn. Die gesamte Schule würde bald von seinen Problemen wissen. Er wollte nicht wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen und schon gar nicht bei solchen Punkten. Nie hatte er jemanden all diese Dinge erzählt, die ihn von morgens bis abends und sogar über die Nacht hinaus plagten. Und nun, von einem auf den anderen Tag, von einer Schulstunde auf die andere wussten es so unheimlich viele.  
  
Und was ihn dabei am meisten störte war, dass Draco ihm all diese Fragen gestellt hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie jemand so etwas überhaupt tun konnte und wie Snape die Verhörung nicht nach ein oder drei Fragen abgebrochen hatte.  
  
Auch Hermine und Ron würden ihn jetzt wieder mit Fragen löchern, die anderen würden ihm mitfühlende Blicke zuwerfen, der Tagesprophet würde sich wieder irgendetwas dazu reimen und die Slytherins hatten neue Gründe, um ihn weiter und schlimmer denn je beleidigen zu können.  
  
Das einzig Positive an der Sache war, dass Hermine nach Cedrics Tod gefragt hatte. Er selbst hatte sich oft die Schuld an genau diesem gegeben und plötzlich hatte er schlicht weg mit ‚Nein' geantwortet. Jedenfalls etwas Gutes hatte es mit sich gebracht, doch schienen die schlechteren Dinge einfach zu überwiegen.  
  
Er hasste Snape und er hasste Draco für das, was er getan hatte. Er hasste seine Mitschüler, die nichts unternommen, ihn nur angestarrt hatten, er hasste Hogwarts und Dumbledore, der jetzt wieder irgendetwas komplett Idiotisches unternehmen würde und vor allem hasste er sich selbst und sein Leben.  
  
Er war froh darüber, dass das Ganze doch noch rechtzeitig abgebrochen worden war, denn die schlimmsten Ereignisse, die ihn jede Nacht quälten, hatte er für sich behalten können.  
  
Noch immer wanderte er sinnlos umher, bis er schließlich beschloss, in sein Zimmer zu gehen, um den Schlaf der vorigen Nacht aufholen zu können.  
  
Er murmelte der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem sich ausnahmsweise mal kein einziger Schüler befand. Müde torkelte er die Treppen empor und ließ sich schlaff in sein Bett sinken, wo er mit dem Nachdenken noch etwas fortfuhr.  
  
Blaise hatte ihn tatsächlich als Einziger verteidigt, ausgenommen Nevilles kleinem Versuch, was Harry aber auch ziemlich mutig fand.  
  
Blaise...  
  
Warum tat er das und warum tat Draco genau das Gegenteil?  
  
Als er so über Blaise nachdachte, richtete er sich auf einmal erschrocken im Bett auf und erinnerte sich an dessen einzig gestellte Frage, ob er schwul sei.  
  
Harry hatte mit ‚Ich weiß es nicht!' geantwortet. Sein Magen drehte sich um und er ließ sich noch härter zurück ins Bett fallen. Okay, jetzt wussten alle, dass er heulte, dass er oft Albträume hatte und mit vielen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, zudem wussten sie, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er schwul war oder nicht.  
  
Sein Magen grummelte, wobei er nicht wusste, ob es Hunger oder wirkliche Übelkeit war. Vielleicht waren es auch nur die Nachwirkungen des Trankes.  
  
Harry musste wirklich unglaublich müde sein, da er nach weiteren Minuten tatsächlich in einen tiefen Schlaf überdriftete.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Die nächsten beiden Wochen waren Harrys Meinung nach viel zu langsam vergangen. Er mied Ron und Hermine nach wie vor, die jedoch auch nicht wirklich mit der jetzigen Situation klarzukommen schienen. Blaise und Draco schienen sich irgendwie gestritten zu haben, weil sie im Unterricht nicht wie üblich ständig nebeneinander gesessen hatten. Auch hatte Draco Harry oft entschuldigende Blicke zugeworfen, doch Harry hatte diese zunehmend ignoriert und auch Blaises Versuche, mit Harry zu reden, scheiterten.  
  
Harry schwieg von Tag zu Tag mehr, aß von Tag zu Tag weniger, hielt sich beinahe nur noch im Schlafraum auf und verschwand nachts oft plötzlich, da er dann immer zu seinem Lieblingsort, dem Quidditchfeld ging.  
  
Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er in diesen zwei Wochen mehrere Male vergessen zu machen, wodurch er auch noch dreimal nachsitzen und zweimal einen Flur schrubben musste.  
  
Doch Harry war dies nur Recht, denn so hatte er jedenfalls etwas zu tun und war weit von den anderen entfernt.  
  
Durch den Schlafmangel und seiner Appetitlosigkeit war er unheimlich blass geworden und hatte kleine, dunkle Augenringe bekommen. Seine Haare waren noch zerzauster denn je und auch hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er drei Tage hintereinander die gleiche Kleidung getragen hatte.  
  
Jeder Versuch, Harry auch nur etwas in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, scheiterte und auch die Lehrer warfen ihm langsam besorgte Blicke zu. Die Albträume, die ihn plagten, wenn er jedenfalls mal für wenige Stunden Schlaf gefunden hatte, waren umso schlimmer gewesen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich leer...leer, einsam und unverstanden.  
  
Die besorgten Blicke der anderen nervten ihn und am liebsten wäre er nur noch in seinem Schlafraum geblieben.  
  
Tatsache war, dass er sich nicht nur einsam fühlte, denn er WAR es tatsächlich, einsam und allein.  
  
Heute war Freitag und der Unterricht, Kräuterkunde, war gerade zu Ende. Alle liefen eilig und hungrig in die große Halle, nur Harry trotte langsam hinter den anderen her, bis ihn auf einmal jemand von hinten anstieß. Erschrocken, da er so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, drehte er sich um und blickte in ein ziemlich besorgtes Gesicht Blaises. Harry verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade weitergehen, als Blaise hinter ihm herlief und sich schließlich vor ihn stellte, um ihm den Weg zu versperren. Harry wollte ausweichen und rechts an Blaise vorbeigehen, doch somit trat Blaise ebenfalls einen Schritt zur Seite. Das Gleiche versuchte Harry links noch einmal, doch auch dort scheiterte sein Versuch, bis er schließlich genervt aufgab und Blaise anblickte.  
  
„Was willst du, Zabini?", fragte er kühl und sprach Blaise wieder bei seinem Nachnamen an.  
  
„Mit dir reden!", erwiderte Blaise streng.  
  
„Worüber? Über das Wetter?", Harry lachte hohl auf.  
  
„Nein, über dich!", erwiderte Blaise und benahm sich dabei wie Draco, indem er Harrys Sarkasmus einfach überspielte.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was es über mich zu reden gibt und vor allem nicht, warum ich überhaupt mit dir reden sollte!", Harry machte den Ansatz weiterzugehen, doch Blaise stellte sich wieder vor ihn.  
  
„Na, wer hat den dabei geholfen, dass das Gefrage vor zwei Wochen in Snapes Unterricht endlich aufhört?"  
  
„Du?", fragte Harry gelangweilt zurück.  
  
„Richtig...fünf Punkte für Gryffindor!", scherzte Blaise, ebenso sarkastisch.  
  
„Ich habe dich ja nicht dazu gezwungen!", erwiderte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Aber du bist mir trotzdem dankbar. Wer weiß, was du noch alles ausgeplaudert hättest!"  
  
„Schön...danke!", zischte Harry und wollte abermals weitergehen, doch wie schon einige Male zuvor, scheiterte es.  
  
„Hör' mal...ich mach' mir wirklich Sorgen um dich und ich denke, da bin ich nicht der Einzige!"  
  
Harry blickte nun noch wütender: „Noch einer, der mich bemitleidet. Danke, Blaise, davon hab' ich genug!"  
  
„Ich bemitleide dich nicht, ich mach mir nur Sorgen. Merkst du denn selbst nicht, was mit dir los ist?", fragte Blaise entsetzt.  
  
„Außer, dass ich gerade ziemlich genervt bin...nein!", erwiderte Harry kühl.  
  
„Du bist kreidebleich, hast Ränder unter den Augen, wirst von Tag zu Tag dünner, vergisst deine Hausaufgaben, kommst zu spät zum Unterricht! Kurz gesagt: Es geht dir beschissen!"  
  
„Ach? Und das weiß Mister Slytherin?", fragte Harry zurück.  
  
„Das weiß ganz Hogwarts, Harry."  
  
„Ich bin nicht schuld daran, dass ihr mich ausgequetscht habt!", erwiderte Harry nun zornig.  
  
„Ja, und ich bin ebenso sauer auf Draco. Ich rede seit dem Tag an kaum noch mit ihm."  
  
„Erwartest du jetzt Mitleid?"  
  
„Nein, aber ich erwarte, dass du dir helfen lässt!", antwortete Blaise.  
  
„Von wem? Soll ich einen Psychiater aufsuchen oder was?", fragte Harry verärgert.  
  
„Einen was?"  
  
„Vergiss es...", zischte Harry.  
  
„Ich möchte nur, dass du dich wieder integrierst. Du kannst dich nicht ewig von allen isolieren. Rede doch mal mit deinen Freunden: Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Hagrid!", zählte Blaise auf.  
  
„Du nennst sie beim Vornamen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
„Ich kann sie auch gern beim Nachnamen nennen, wenn's dir lieber ist!", konterte Blaise.  
  
„Und hör' mal, so sehr ich auch sauer auf Draco bin, ich merke, dass er ziemlich bereut, was er getan hat!", erklärte Blaise.  
  
„Wieso sollte er? Von den anderen Slytherin wird er doch nun umso mehr wie ein König behandelt!"  
  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Es tut ihm leid, ihm persönlich. Hör' mal, der Grund, warum ich so sauer auf ihn bin, hat mehrere Hintergründe. Er hat dich praktisch mit Dingen aufgezogen, die ihn sel..."  
  
„Ja?", fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Rede mit ihm oder rede mit deinen Freunden...rede einfach mit irgendjemandem!", flehte Blaise.  
  
„Warum ist dir das überhaupt so wichtig?"  
  
„Weil ich dich eigentlich ganz sympathisch finde...oder besser fand!", grinste Blaise.  
  
„Und du glaubst, nur weil du jetzt hier angekrochen kommst und dich bei mir einschleimst, tu ich genau das, was du mir empfiehlst?", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Du wurdest bestimmt nur geschickt, von Dumbledore oder von Malfoy persönlich! Vergiss es, Blaise! Und lasst mich endlich alle in Ruhe! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"  
  
Blaise setzte an, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss seinen Mund jedoch schnell wieder. Es hatte tatsächlich keinen Sinn.  
  
Harry drängelte sich nun endlich an Blaise vorbei und verschwand in der großen Halle, doch setzte er sich nicht, um etwas zu essen, sonder ging sofort zurück in seinen Schlafraum, um endlich, nach diesem langen Tag, wieder seine Ruhe haben zu können.  
  
Doch nicht einmal das sei ihm gegönnt, denn nach etwa fünf Minute stürmte Ron ins Zimmer. Harry drehte sich um und stopfte sein Gesicht ins Kissen, doch Ron ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken.  
  
„Du sollst zu Dumbledore. McGonagall meint, es sei wichtig!", Ron war völlig außer Atem.  
  
„Warum sagt sie mir das nicht selbst?", erwiderte Harry unfreundlich.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil sie nicht wirklich die Chance dazu hat, wenn du immer gleich verschwindest!", antwortete Ron.  
  
Harry richtete sich stöhnend auf, schlüpfte träge zurück in seine Schuhe und verließ das Zimmer möglichst schnell, um nicht weitere Fragen oder Aussagen von Ron an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen.  
  
Langsam ging er die Treppen herunter und bog in den Flur ein, der zum Wasserspeier führte.  
  
„Na, toll...", nuschelte Harry, als ihm auffiel, dass er das Passwort überhaupt nicht wusste.  
  
Er hatte keine Lust und Kraft nach irgendeinem Begriff zu raten, weshalb er sich an der kalten Wand niederließ und die Augen für einen Moment schloss. Selbst die Treppen und kleinsten Bewegungen fielen ihm zurzeit schwer, da er durch die wenige Nahrung, die er zu sich nahm und den fehlenden Schlaf einfach zu geschwächt war.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen, doch sofort wurde ihm schwindelig, weshalb er sie schnell wieder schloss und wartete. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß und sein Rücken durch die Steinwände schon völlig durchkühlt war, doch irgendwann wurde er von einer leisen Stimme zurück in die Realität geholt.  
  
Angestrengt öffnete er seine Augen und entdeckte einen sich hingehockten Malfoy vor ihm.  
  
„Nein...", grummelte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf mit verzerrtem Gesicht und für kurze Zeit wieder geschlossenen Augen zur Seite.  
  
„Was machst du hier, Potter?", fragte Draco vorsichtig, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und somit in dieser Position um einiges größer als Harry war.  
  
„Das geht ‚dich' als allerletztes etwas an.", sagte Harry zornig.  
  
Draco blickte ihn noch eine Weile an, bevor er sich dem Wasserspeier zuwandte und laut sagte: „Sahnetorte!"  
  
„Moment mal!", verwirrt blinzelte Harry in Dracos Richtung.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Was willst du bei Dumbledore?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, dass ich heute vorbeikommen soll. Es sei ziemlich wichtig...oder so ähnlich!", erklärte Draco und wollte gerade hinter der Treppe verschwinden.  
  
„Warte...ich!", ächzte Harry und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch war er in diesem Moment sogar zu schwach dafür.  
  
Beschämt ließ er seinen Kopf hängen, zudem wurde ihm schon wieder schwindelig.  
  
„Ich soll auch zu Dumbledore...hatte das Passwort bloß nicht gewusst!", murmelte Harry und stütze sich erneut mit seinen Händen am Fußboden ab, doch schien es, als bestehe sein gesamter Körper aus Blei und schien ihn somit immer wieder zum Boden zurückzuziehen.  
  
Draco wartete eine Weile, bevor er zurück aus der Treppe trat, sich vor Harry stellte und ihm eine Hand entgegen streckte.  
  
„Ich schaff' das allein!", sagte Harry verärgert.  
  
„Na, schön!", Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Harrys Abmühungen, bis er sich schließlich einfach bückte und Harry mit den Worten: „Ich hab' nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", hochhalf.  
  
Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und folgte ihm schließlich. Als sie beide auf der steinernen Treppe standen, begann sich der Wasserspeier samt Treppe zu drehen, bis sie vor Dumbledores großen Tür standen.  
  
Draco blickte zu Harry herüber, doch dieser mied seinen Blick, also trat er schließlich selbst nach vorne und klopfte stark gegen das Holz, was sich vor ihnen befand.  
  
„Kommen Sie nur herein!", klang eine freundlich Stimme vom Inneren des Raumes.  
  
Draco trat zuerst ein, dicht gefolgt von einem mies dreinblickenden Harry.  
  
„Setzten Sie sich doch!", forderte Dumbledore seine beiden Schüler auf und deutete auf zwei Stühle, die sich vor seinem Schreibtisch befanden.  
  
Erst jetzt kamen Snape und McGonagall aus einer der hinteren Ecken des riesigen Raumes.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Harry Dumbledore an, bevor er sich dankbar setzte und alle drei Lehrkräfte abwechselnd ansah. Draco hingegen blieb ungerührt, setzte sich und fragte knapp: „Und warum sind wir nun hier?"  
  
„So, so...Mr. Malfoy, sie haben doch noch den ganzen Tag Zeit, warum also so eilig?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig und lächelte.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich möchte nur den Grund wissen, warum wir hier sind!", wiederholte Draco sich etwas empört.  
  
Harry beobachtete derweilen Fawks, den Phoenix, der auf seiner Stange saß und das Geschehen ebenfalls zu belauschen schien.  
  
„Harry und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, werden sich ab sofort ein Zimmer teilen müssen!"  
  
„WAS?", erschrocken sprang Draco auf und blickte seinen Hauslehrer hilfesuchend an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte und Dracos Blick dann ignorierte.  
  
„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, oder?", wieder blickte Harry alle drei Lehrer nacheinander an.  
  
„Oh, doch, Harry!", erklärte Dumbledore, „Und es ist sehr wichtig!"  
  
„Ich weigere mich und richte das meinem Vater aus, der wird schon irgendwas tun!", Draco war sich selbst darüber bewusst, dass sein Vater das nur begrüßen würde auf Grund seines auszuführenden Plans.  
  
„Da wird selbst Lucius nichts tun können! Und nun reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen, Malfoy!", zischte McGonagall.  
  
„Sie bekommen eines der freien Vertrauensschülerzimmer, das eigentliche Ersatzzimmer. Es befindet sich in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes. Das Passwort lautet: „Nachtvogel!", erklärte Dumbledore, „Sie werden den Raum schon nicht verfehlen. Ihre Koffer werden gerade jetzt in genau diesen Raum gebracht von unseren fleißigen Hauselfen.", Dumbledore lächelte erneut, während die Hauslehrer der beiden, genau die gegenteiligen Emotionen im Gesicht stehen hatte.  
  
„Aber warum?", fragte Harry nörgelnd, während Draco so sauer zu sein schien, dass er überhaupt kein Wort mehr hervor brachte.  
  
„Das werden sie noch früh genug erfahren!", Dumbledore zwinkerte den beiden zu, „Sie dürfen nun gehen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch ein wunderschönes Wochenende!"  
  
Draco und Harry verabschiedeten sich nicht, sondern verschwanden direkt hinter der großen hölzernen Tür. Sie schritten den langen Flur entlang ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort auszutauschen. Warum zum Teufel machten die Lehrer das mit ihnen. Harry fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl. Mit Draco in einem Raum...  
  
Mit dem Jungen, der ihm in Zaubertränke all diese Fragen gestellt hatte und auch ihre Antworten wusste. Zudem hatte Harry Albträume, Draco würde dies doch sofort mitbekommen.  
  
Mit sämtlichen Fragen im Kopf, die sie sich gegenseitig genau so wenig beantworten könnten, schritten die beiden nun die Flure und Gänge entlang bis fast ganz hinauf zum Astronomieturm, wo sie vor den letzten Treppen stehen blieben.  
  
Harry schnappte angestrengt nach Luft, die ganzen Treppen waren nun wirklich zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er wurde noch bleicher, als er es schon war und genau das fiel dem Slytherin sofort auf.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Potter?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu.  
  
Doch Harry antwortete nicht mehr, der Klang von Dracos Stimme schallte mehrere Male in seinem Kopf wieder und um seine Augen herum wurde alles dunkel, während sein Blickfeld sich einschränkte.  
  
Draco trat noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu und half diesem schließlich zu Boden, so dass er sich hinsetzten konnte.  
  
Harry behielt seine Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, dass der Schwindel verschwand, was dann auch endlich nach einigen Minuten geschah. Er öffnete seine Augen nur zu Hälfte und blickte Draco verwirrt an.  
  
„Potter, du solltest wirklich mal wieder was essen. Das muss ich nicht jedes Mal haben, wenn ich mit dir hier rauf gehe!"  
  
Auf Grund dieses unfreundlichen Kommentars erwiderte Harry nichts weiter, sondern schloss seine Augen nur langsam wieder. Sobald es ihm irgendwie schlecht ging, war Draco hilfsbereit und besorgt, gar nicht mehr so malfoytypisch, doch genau das Gegenteil geschah, wenn es Harry gut ging, auch wenn es ihm eigentlich nie gut ging. Aber jedenfalls wenn es den Anschein hegte.  
  
„Okay, du bleibst da sitzen und ich such den Eingang!", sagte Draco bevor er den dunklen Gang entlangschlich.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange als er schrie: „Ich glaub', ich hab' ihn!"  
  
Kurz darauf hörte Harry, wie Draco das Passwort murmelte und daraufhin ein lautes Geräusch ertönte, gerade so, als ob jemand zwanzig Kilo Steine verschieben würde.  
  
Und als Harry seine Augen nun zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag wieder öffnete, blickte er in das Gesicht eines zufrieden grinsenden Dracos.  
  
„Glaubst du, du kommst allein hoch?", fragte dieser gehässig.  
  
Harry überlegte nicht lange, bevor er kaum merkbar den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Na, toll...", stöhnte Draco und half Harry trotz alledem vorsichtig hoch.  
  
Er wollte ihn sogar noch bis zum Raum stützen, doch Harry nuschelte ein leises: „Danke, geht schon..."  
  
Sie kamen an einem kleinen Eingang an, auf dessen beiden Seiten zwei Drachen aus Stein standen.  
  
„Mal gespannt, wie's aussieht!", sagte Draco leise und trat ein.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen bevor er ihm langsam hinterher ging. Kaum waren beide Jungen drinnen, schloss sich die Steinplatte hinter ihnen wieder.  
  
Harry beobachtete diese Prozedur, bevor er endlich nach vorne in das riesige Zimmer blickte. In genau diesem Moment, hörte er von Draco ein leises: „Wow!"  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Wieso ausgerechnet mein Pate?", fragte Snape verärgert.  
  
„Und wieso genau ‚dein Pate' mit Harry!", äffte McGonagall ihn nach.  
  
„Ganz einfach...", lächelte Dumbledore, „Weil Draco Ende diesen Jahres dazu bestimmt ist Todesesser zu werden. Das steht eigentlich fest. Draco hat so viel Böses in sich, er kann jedoch nichts dafür, denn es wurde ihm anerzogen und soweit ich Lucius kenne, eingeprügelt!", Dumbledore atmete tief durch, „Und Harry hat die Kraft..."  
  
„...der und Kraft?", fragte Snape lachend, „Haben Sie sich ihn mal angeguckt in letzter Zeit?"  
  
Dumbledore ließ sich jedoch nicht irritieren, „Jedenfalls hat Harry die Kraft und die Chance, wenn nicht sogar die einzige Chance, das Gute in Draco zu wecken. Und mit genau diesem Guten hilft Draco Harry wiederum. Das heißt kurz gesagt, dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen können, nur sie!"  
  
„Und wieso sollte Potter irgendwas in Draco wecken?", fragte Snape und spuckte das Wort ‚Potter' geradezu aus.  
  
„Er hat etwas, was Draco nicht hat und Draco hat etwas, was Harry nicht hat. Das ergänzt sich!", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
„Und das wäre?", fragte McGonagall nun spöttisch.  
  
„Harry hat Herz, Draco hat Stärke."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Und da ich heute extra zwei Kapitel upgedated habe, könnte ich mein Review-Limit doch auf 15 erhöhen, oder? Also, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung und eure Kommentare,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	11. Kapitel 11: Wochenende im selben Zimmer

Kapitel 11: Ein Wochenende im gleichen Zimmer  
  
An meine Reviewer Folgendes:  
  
@ Rena: Danke für deine Kommis, was ich daran liebe ist, dass die furchtbar lang sind ( Ach ja, die Story ‚Guardian Angel' kenne ich gar nicht, ich kenne aber fast alle Fanfics auf Fanfiction.net von Harry Potter, die auf Englisch und deutsch zumindest. Und da kommen die in jeder dritten Fic zusammen in ein Zimmer. *g* Irgendwie muss man den beiden ja die Chance geben. Ja, unser guter Snape. Er ist ja eigentlich nicht so böse, wie wir wissen, schließlich arbeitet er auch für den Orden. Und Harry ist dabei ziemlich wichtig, ob es ihm nur darum geht? :P  
  
@ Ju-san: Auch vielen, vielen Dank für deine beiden Kommis. Die sind auch schön lang, so was liebt jeder Schreiber. :*g* Ja, das ist die Chance...  
  
@ LiliPotter und Nici: Danke für die Kommis.  
  
Auch @ Myu: Vielen Dank für dein Review plus deine ICQ- Message. *g*  
  
Und @ Schnecke: Erst mal, ich finde solche Limits auch ziemlich überflüssig und eigentlich wäre es selbstverständlich, dass man Kommis schreibt, wenn man etwas zu sagen hat oder mehr möchte. Du solltest das nicht so verbissen sehen. Ich sehe da auch nicht so genau hin. Und ein nicht unterzukriegender Harry. Also, nicht jede Fic muss gleich aussehen. Und eigentlich müsstest du schon bemerkt haben, dass er nicht gerade schwächelt (charakterlich). Nimm die Worte Dumbledores nie wörtlich, denn auch Draco hat ein Herz, sonst würde er kaum leben können *g* Aber Harry hat eben nur das Gute im Sinn und ist ein lieberer Charakter, während Malfoy eher die Kraft hat, zu ignorieren und über schlimme Dinge hinwegzusehen...zumindest tut er so, oder? Vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar, ich hoffe ich habe dir jetzt weitergeholfen. (  
  
AN ALLE: Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 11 (A/N kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich nach so einem langen Tag um halb elf noch an den PC setzte um zu schreiben!)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Das Zimmer war einfach traumhaft schön. Zwei Betten standen dicht beieinander in der Mitte des Raumes, es war nur gerade so viel Platz zwischen ihnen, dass noch ein schmaler Gang vorhanden war. Über diesem Gang und auch teils über den beiden Betten befand sich ein großes Fenster mit dunkelblauen Vorhängen. Beim hinteren Bett links und beim vorderen Bett rechts standen zwei kleine dunkelbraune Nachtschränke. Die Betten hatten jedoch nicht wie im Gryffindorschlafraum Vorhänge, die man zuziehen konnte. Etwas weiter hinten im Zimmer befand sich eine weitere Tür, die zu dem Badezimmer zu führen schien. Gegenüber den beiden breiten Betten, standen zwei schmale Kleiderschränke und an der Wand, direkt neben der Tür, durch welche sie gekommen waren, befanden sich ein kleiner Kamin und daneben ein Bücherregal.  
  
„Sieht deinem Zimmer unten im Kerker ähnlich, nur dass es hier farbenfroher ist!", sagte Harry leise, bevor ich sich aufs hintere Bett niederließ.  
  
„Halt bloß die Klappe, jedenfalls habe ich unten im Kerker ein Einzelzimmer und muss nicht mit allen anderen Jungs meines Jahrganges zusammen in einem Raum pennen!", erwiderte Draco beleidigt.  
  
Harry blickte Draco zwar noch einmal kurz an, begann dann aber damit, seinen Koffer, welcher auf dem Bett lag, auf das er sich automatisch gesetzt hatte, auszupacken. Draco hingegen dachte gar nicht daran und machte es sich auf seinem neuen Schlafplatz gemütlich.  
  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Tages schienen nur durch die Wolken hindurch und brachen sich an der Fensterscheibe zu ihrem Zimmer, so dass sie auf Dracos Bett landeten.  
  
„Könnte eigentlich perfekt hier sein, wenn es dich nicht gäbe!", äußerte sich Draco sarkastisch.  
  
„Ich hab' mir das ja auch nicht ausgesucht!", erwiderte Harry und würdigte Draco dabei keines Blickes.  
  
„Wo ist denn deine nervige Eule?", fragte Draco plötzlich.  
  
„In der Eulerei, wo denn sonst!", antwortete Harry gehässig und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich kenne mich mit diesen Vogelviechern eben nicht aus!", spottete Draco und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.  
  
„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry interessiert.  
  
„Da ich keine Lust habe, bald so wie du aussehen zu müssen, mache ich mich jetzt auf den Weg in die große Halle um zu Abend zu essen und da ich weiß, dass Mr. Potter nicht mitkommen wird, gehe ich eben alleine!"  
  
„Na dann...", murmelte Harry und widmete sich gerade seinen wenigen Privatbüchern, die er sorgfältig auf seinem Nachtschrank verteilte.  
  
Erst als die Tür hinter Draco ins Schloss fiel, legte er sich ebenfalls längs ins Bett und atmete tief durch. Warum...dachte er immer wieder. Warum wurde ihm all das angetan? Das konnte doch niemand von den Lehrern wirklich ernst meinen. Immerhin waren Draco und er Feinde und das seit der ersten Klasse. Ja, sie hatten Frieden geschlossen, doch es war viel mehr wie ein Vertrag gewesen, der schon vor zwei Wochen wieder ausgelaufen war. Denn zu Frieden zählten Harrys Meinung nach nicht Dinge wie die Anhörung, die Draco mit ihm vollzogen hatte. Als er all seine wenigen Sachen ausgepackt hatte, verstaute er seinen Koffer unter dem Bett. Schließlich lag nur noch sein Feuerblitz vor ihm. Ja, das war das einzig Sinnvolle, was er mal tun könnte und was ihn jedenfalls etwas vom Denken abbringen konnte.  
  
Zufrieden über diese Idee, griff Harry nach seinem Besen und machte sich auf den langen Weg nach draußen zum Quidditchfeld. An den Schülern und Lehrern in der großen Halle ging er mit kühlem Blick vorbei, ignorierte das Gemurmel und Geflüster um ihn herum.  
  
Blaise, Draco, Harry und Hermine waren die Einzigen, die stumm blieben und Harry besorgt hinterher blickten.  
  
„Wo will er hin?", fragte Hermine, als Harry die Halle verlassen hatte.  
  
„Na, wonach sieht's denn aus?", fragte Ron zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
  
„Aber was, wenn ihm etwas passiert?", Hermine verrenkte ihren Kopf gerade so, als würde sie dann durch die Ausgangstür hindurch sehen können.  
  
„Er ist einer der besten Flieger!", mischte sich nun Ginny ein.  
  
„Eben...also lass ihn!", schmatzte Ron und legte einen Arme um seine Freundin.  
  
Auch Blaise begann endlich wieder, mit seinem besten Freund zu reden.  
  
„Das packt der doch nie!", nuschelte er leise in die Richtung Dracos.  
  
„Na und...dann habe ich jedenfalls wieder mein Zimmer für mich allein!", konterte Draco und trank einen großen Schluck Wasser.  
  
„Wie ist das denn gemeint?"  
  
„Na, hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Dumbledore hat mir befohlen, ab heute mit Harry zusammen in einem Raum zu ‚wohnen'."  
  
„Wie bitte?", Blaise schien sich an seinem Getränk zu verschlucken und hustete stark.  
  
„Du hast richtig verstanden!", erwiderte Draco, „Und bloß keine Fragen, denn uns wurde noch nicht mal gesagt, was der Grund dieses bescheuerten Aufwands ist!"  
  
Plötzlich grinste Blaise wieder und zwar so, wie er schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco und starrte sein Gegenüber verärgert an.  
  
„Vielleicht will er euch ja verkuppeln!"  
  
„Und ich werde neuer Schulleiter!", Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Warum nicht? Jedenfalls besser als Voldemort zu dienen!", Blaise mied Dracos Blick und begann eine kleine Kartoffel mit der Gabel zu zerdrücken.  
  
„Wir haben eben andere Ansichten!", äußerte sich Draco zu diesem Kommentar.  
  
„Wir werden ja sehen...Ansichten können sich auch noch ändern!", Blaise grinste überlegen und klopfte seinem Freund auf den Rücken, „Aber wenn ihr euch küsst, erzählst du mir wie's war, versprochen?", Blaise zwinkerte und zog eine Schnute, um Draco noch mehr in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
„Hör' endlich auf mit dem Quatsch. Selbst wenn ich ihn irgendwann mit Ekel und Abscheu küssen sollte, tu ich dies nur, weil ich von meinem besten Kumpel erpresst worden bin und meinen Plan sonst nicht hätte ausführen können. Bild dir daraus nicht immer deinen eigenen Reim. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir normal und stehe definitiv nicht auf Gleichgeschlechtliche! Und wenn du so von unserem begehrten Narbengesicht schwärmst, schmeiß du dich doch an ihn ran!"  
  
„Och, sei nicht so gereizt, Draco! Er passt eben besser zu dir!", Blaise Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
„Potter passt zu überhaupt niemanden. Selbst die dreckigsten Schlammblüter haben etwas Besseres verdient!"  
  
„Oh, du entwickelst langsam eine Vorliebe für Schlammblüter!"  
  
„Blaise, hör' gefälligst auf oder ich vergesse mich!", Dracos Augen funkelten.  
  
„Okay...pff, dann geh' ich jetzt zu ‚Potter' und pass auf, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tut!", Blaise stand provozierend langsam auf und grinste heimlich in sich hinein, wartete nur darauf, dass Draco ihn irgendwie aufhielt.  
  
„Du hast ja nicht mal einen Besen!", sagte Draco ärgerlich.  
  
„Och, ich krieg doch bestimmt deinen!", Blaise tat so, als würde er Richtung Kerker gehen wollen.  
  
„Warte!", schrie Draco ihm sofort hinterher.  
  
„Blaise blieb abrupt stehen und grinste noch überlegener als zuvor: „Ja?", er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ich mache das!", sagte Draco, sobald er neben Blaise stand.  
  
„Ach, warum denn so plötzlich? Eifersüchtig?", Blaise machte den Ansatz weitergehen zu wollen.  
  
„Nein, aber wenn ich dir meinen Besen überlasse, kann ich den gleich vergessen!", mit diesen Worten schubste er Blaise zur Seite und schritt an ihm vorbei.  
  
„Wie lange willst du dich noch selbst belügen Draco?"  
  
Draco schritt einfach weiter und ignorierte die Provokation.  
  
„Du hast ihn nur ausgefragt, weil es dich wirklich interessiert hat! Eigentlich bist du froh darüber, mit ihm in einem Zimmer schlafen zu können."  
  
„Halt die Klappe...", murmelte Draco von weiter hinten, doch gerade so, dass Blaise es noch verstehen konnte.  
  
„Unsere Wette steht nach wie vor! Und wenn du verlierst, weißt du, was ich herumerzähle und zudem von dir bekomme. Wenn ich verliere, steht deiner kleinen Entführung nichts mehr im Wege!", das waren die letzten Worte, bevor Blaise den schmalen Flur wieder verließ und sich zurück an seinen Platz in der großen Halle setzte.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, als schon Draco mit demselben ignorierenden Blick, den Harry vorhin gehabt hatte, und mit seinem Besen unterm Arm aus der Halle stürmte.  
  
Das Getuschel wurde nur umso größer und Draco spürte fragende Blicke in seinem Rücken.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Noch immer saß er im kühlen Gras, den Besen sicher neben sich liegend. Die Sonne war mittlerweile ganz untergegangen und dunkle, schwarze Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, wobei sie den Anschein hegten, es bald regnen zu lassen.  
  
So viele Gedanken plagten ihn und um endlich abheben und jedenfalls für kurze Zeit vergessen zu können, richtete er sich schließlich auf und stieg auf seinen Besen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich mit einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß seiner Füße vom Boden abdrückte. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch Harry schien es zu mögen. Es schmerzte, doch übertönte dieser Schmerz all die anderen, die sich in seinem Inneren befanden.  
  
Er flog zwei ganze Runden ums Quidditchfeld, bis er sich schließlich höher in der Luft befand, als die Tribünen und Tore.  
  
Er hielt mitten in der Luft an, blickte auf den weit unter sich liegenden Boden hinab. Er könnte sich jetzt einfach fallen lassen, es würde ihn niemand aufhalten, geschweige denn beweisen können, dass es Selbstmord gewesen war.  
  
Während er mit diesem Gedanke spielte, tropfte ihm erst einer, dann ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Regentropfen auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er die Nässe auch an seinen bloßen Händen und seinen Wangen. Nach und nach rieselten mehr Tropfen auf ihn herab, bis es schließlich richtig zu regnen begann. Ein kalter Herbstregen. Harry schloss die Augen, spürte nur noch den Wind und den Regen. Kälte, die sich unter seine Haut bohrte.  
  
Unbewusst nahm er die Hände von seinem Besenstiel und streckte sie in beide Richtungen, rechts und links von ihm, aus. Nur hier oben fühlte er sich wirklich frei...frei von seinen Sorgen und Problemen. Wenn er sterben würde, käme er so zu Sirius und den anderen?  
  
Harry spürte, wie ihm bei der Erinnerung an Sirius leicht schwindelig wurde und auch der Wind begann stärker zu werden. Der Schwindel vermischte sich mit seiner Schwäche und die Schwäche mit seinem Willen, endlich komplett befreit zu sein.  
  
Er verlagerte sein Gewicht einerseits bewusst, andererseits wie automatisch auf nur eine Seite des Besens, seine Arme noch immer ausgebreitet in der Luft. Schließlich siegte der jetzige Druck zur rechten Seite, Harry kippte vom Besen und stürzte in die Tiefe.  
  
„HARRY, NEIN!", Draco sprang in einem Satz auf seinen Besen und jagte dorthin, wo Harry vermutlich landen würde.  
  
Er flog dem bewusstlos aussehenden Körper panikerfüllt entgegen und bekam plötzlich furchtbare Angst, den Gryffindor nicht fangen zu können.  
  
Draco koordinierte seine Lage, blickte abwechselnd nach oben und nach vorne, bis etwas Schweres auf ihn hinauffiel und er samt Besen zu Boden gerissen wurde.  
  
Er richtete sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und rieb sich die Schulter, auf die er gestürzt war. Dann blickte er auf seinen Besen, der noch ganz zu sein schien und schließlich auf einen bewusstlosen Harry.  
  
Regentropfen perlten von Dracos Gesicht, während er sich über den am Boden liegenden Harry beugte und ihn besorgt anblickte.  
  
„Bist du wach?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
„Potter, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Immer noch keine Antwort.  
  
„Hey, verdammt, komm' schon, mach' die Augen auf."  
  
Harry blieb reglos liegen, während der Regen nur umso stärker wurde.  
  
Draco lehnte sich ängstlich weiter nach vorne und klopfte dem Gryffindor vorsichtig auf die Wange.  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
„Potter, du bist nicht tot, du kannst gar nicht tot sein...ich...", stotterte Draco und klopfte ihm noch stärker auf erst die linke, dann die rechte Wange, „...ich habe mich doch noch gar nicht richtig bei dir entschuldigen können...ich wollte das doch alles gar nicht. Potter, bitte, komm zurück!"  
  
Draco blickte sich panisch um und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Harrys Augen zu flackern begann.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte Draco und wollte gerade aufstehen, um Hilfe holen zu gehen, doch als er einen letzten Blick auf Harry warf, öffnete dieser gerade blinzelnd seine Augen.  
  
„Verdammt, du lebst!", schrie Draco und kniete sich sofort wieder neben Harry ins Gras.  
  
„Ja...leider!", nuschelte der Gryffindor benommen.  
  
„Leider? Sei froh, dass ich da war und dich auffangen konnte!", sagte Draco laut, während er auf sich selbst zeigte.  
  
„Danke...vielen Dank dafür, dass du mich nicht einfach hast gehen lassen. Dann kann ich meine Prozedur ja morgen erneut wiederholen!", Harry fasste sich kurz an seinen pochenden Kopf, bevor er sich ebenfalls langsam aufrichtete.  
  
„Wie? Du wolltest das?", fragte Draco entsetzt.  
  
„Blitzmerker...", nuschelte Harry und betrachtete seinen linken Arm, der mit Schrammen versehen war.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du dich aus meinem Leben raushalten sollst!", fragte Harry verärgert und versuchte langsam aufzustehen.  
  
„Wann begreifst du endlich, dass du nicht einfach so vor deinen beschissenen Problemen wegrennen kannst!", erwiderte Draco wütend.  
  
„Du hast echt keine Ahnung!", Harry kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und torkelte in kleinen und vorsichtigen Schritten Richtung Schloss.  
  
„Vielleicht mehr als du denkst!", schrie Draco ihm zornig hinterher, bevor er endlich wieder mit ihm Schritt halten konnte.  
  
„Wenn du so viel Ahnung hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass es ebenso schwer ist, einfach zu gehen. Das eben war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich den Mut gehabt habe!"  
  
„Und auch das letzte!", fügte Draco wütend hinzu.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an! Du hast doch bei Snape so viel aus mir herausbekommen, dann solltest du dir ungefähr vorstellen können, wie ich mich fühle und mir es Dank deiner Aktion im Zaubertränkeunterricht und eben auf dem Quidditchfeld noch beschissener geht."  
  
„In Salazars Namen, ich wollte dir das Leben retten...und habe es ja auch getan!"  
  
„Das ist es!"  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco verwundert.  
  
„In Salazars Namen...", wiederholte Harry ihn und war Draco schon wieder einige Schritte voraus.  
  
„Du nimmst auch alles wortwörtlich!", erwiderte Draco augenverdrehend.  
  
„Nein, nur alles, was aus deinem Mund kommt!"  
  
„Uh, ich fühle mich geehrt!", spottete Draco und verstellter Stimme.  
  
Harry blieb daraufhin tatsächlich stehen und drehte sich erst nach einer Weile zu Draco um, der noch damit beschäftigt war, Harrys schnelle Schritte einzuholen, bald aber auch stehen blieb.  
  
„Beweis es mir!", forderte Harry ihn trocken auf.  
  
„Was?", Draco verzog fragend das Gesicht.  
  
„Dass du Ahnung hast, wovon ich spreche...dass du wirklich Frieden willst...dass du eben nicht in Salazars Namen handelst!"  
  
„Werden wir jetzt melodramatisch?", fragte Draco, wobei seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte.  
  
Harry schüttelte vergeblich den Kopf.  
  
„Mal ehrlich, Potter, du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich dir irgendetwas erzähle, anvertraue oder beweise?!", Draco grinste ungläubig.  
  
„Es war ein Vorschlag, mehr kann ich nicht tun. Tu verlangst mein Vertrauen, doch kannst du mir deines nicht geben. Zudem weiß ich noch nicht einmal, wie es zu deiner plötzlichen charakterlichen Veränderung gekommen ist."  
  
„Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir vertraust!", wehrte Draco sich.  
  
„Indirekt schon...", erwiderte Harry und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
„Potter, nun warte doch mal!", rief Draco ihm hinterher und in diesem Moment war er sich das erste Mal im Leben unsicher darüber, warum er so handelte. Warum hatte er sich vorhin Sorgen um Harry gemacht, warum hatte er nicht gewollt, dass Blaise nach ihm sah, warum hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet und warum tat er das, was er in wenigen Sekunden tun würde.  
  
Ja, sein Vater wollte ihn lebend, die Todesesser brauchten Harry für besondere Zwecke und Draco war nur derjenige, der Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen musste, um ihn zum Haus der Malfoys bringen zu können. Doch handelte er in diesem Moment und in den letzten Minuten auf Grund des Planes oder handelte er von sich selbst aus? Draco wusste es nicht, er spielte sich nichts vor...er wusste es wirklich nicht.  
  
„Was ist denn noch?", erneut drehte Harry sich langsam zu ihm um.  
  
Draco hatte ihn derweilen eingeholt und stand somit direkt vor Harry.  
  
Erst sahen sie sich kurz schweigend an, dann wurde die Luft von einer erdrückenden Stille gefüllt. Es war so leise, dass selbst die Regentropfen zu verstummen schienen.  
  
Draco schluckte noch einmal, bevor er den linken Ärmel seines Umhanges ergriff und ihn nach einem weiteren kurzen Zögern samt Pullover hochschob.  
  
In dieser Position verharrte Draco und wendete den Blick ab, blickte rechts von sich zum Boden. Harry starrte ihn eine weile skeptisch an, bevor er noch einen kleinen Schritt auf Draco zutrat und mit in Falten gelegter Stirn auf Dracos freigelegten Arm blickte.  
  
Nun war Harry es, der schluckte.  
  
Dracos arm war über und über mit teils hellen und teils roten Narben bedeckt.  
  
TBC (Denkt an Reviews...komm, heute habe ich drei Chapter geschrieben...*liebguck* 


	12. Kapitel 12: Ein Anfang

Kapitel 12: Ein Anfang  
  
Kommentar: Vielen Dank für eure ganzen riesigen Kommentare. Ich bin so eben auf meine E-Mails gegangen und habe mich riesig gefreut. *g* Das motiviert wirklich!!! Eigentlich habe ich heute kaum Zeit, da ich noch ein Referat vorbereiten muss, mein Deutschbuch weiter in die heutige Zeit umschreiben muss und Klavierunterricht gebe, aber auf Grund eurer lieben und ausführlichen Kommis, versuche ich mein Bestes. Danke an:  
  
Al: Hey, danke für gleich zwei Kommis! Ach ja, wegen den Rechtschreibefehlern. Du warst einfach zu schnell :P Ich habe die nämlich auch alle gefunden und das Chapter dann schnell neu hochgeladen, doch du hast noch die erste Version gelesen. Sorry, ich versuche mich weiter zu bessern *g*  
  
Sabysemilla: Quetschend herumgehüpft. *lach* Hätte ich ja zu gerne gesehen.  
  
Frnzi: Respekt vor deinem lieben Kommentar, über welches ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut habe. Das Reinversetzten kann manchmal echt schwer sein, dann sitze ich still vorm PC; mach die Augen zu und stell mir die Situation vor. Kein Quatsch...  
  
Ju-san: Ja, die drei Kapitel waren ja 9, 10 und 11. *grins*  
  
Myu: Ach, dir ist das aufgefallen mit ‚Harry nicht'? *freu* Ja, ich versuche mich heute auch wieder zu beeilen. Dankeschön.  
  
Amunet: Ist doch alles kein Problem und ich bestehe nicht auf ein Kommi zu jedem Chapter, die Hauptsache ist, dass du liest und es magst. *lächle* Also, mir tut Harry auch leid, aber Draco ist nun auch arm dran, oder?  
  
Nici: Okay, okay, wie kann man bei so einer Bitte einfach wegsehen. Ich werde mich beeilen und wenn ich schnell bin, bekommt ihr heute Abend noch ein zweites Chapter. Ach ja und zu deinen Fragen. Ich habe noch überhaupt keine Vorstellung, eigentlich habe ich die nie. Ich setzte mich einfach an den PC und tippe drauf los, erst da kommen die Ideen und das Geschehen entwickelt sich. Ich hoffe man merkt das nicht allzu sehr. Und ich denke schon, dass die Story noch so einige Kapitel bekommt.  
  
Also wie gesagt, vielen, vielen Dank *euch mal knuddel*. Und wie immer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah und vor allem, dass Draco ihm dies zeigte, ihm wirklich Vertrauen schenkte. Dracos Arm sah dem seinen ziemlich ähnlich, jedoch hatte Harry wesentlich weniger und schwächere Narben.  
  
Draco blickte noch immer zu Seite und als Harry versuchte, ihn anzusehen, schloss er seine Augen und drehte seinen Kopf noch weiter weg, als könne er so von der jetzigen Situation entkommen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen oder tun sollte, weshalb er erneut schluckte und dann leise zu stottern anfing: „Das...das ist doch nur ein Trick, oder?"  
  
Erst jetzt blickte Draco wieder nach vorne und seine Augen waren dabei kälter denn je, während er seinen Umhang wieder zurück zum Handgelenk zog.  
  
„Als würde ich damit spaßen, Potter!", gab er wütend zurück und sah dem fassungslosen Gryffindor direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Aber...du...warum? Ich meine...", stammelte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich doch auch Fragen, obwohl...einige deiner Gründe kenne ich ja!", Draco grinste fies und schritt schließlich an Harry vorbei.  
  
Harry starrte ihm verwirrt hinterher, bis er den am Boden liegenden schwarzen Besen Dracos entdeckte.  
  
„Dein B...!", schrie er noch, doch Draco war bereits hinter der Tür zur großen Halle verschwunden.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er sich bückte und erst seinen, dann Dracos Besen hochhob. Sein Kopf schmerzte dabei stark und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, überkam ihn ein neuer leichter Schwindel. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, bevor er langsam dem Weg folgte, den Draco soeben gegangen war.  
  
An der Tür angekommen, atmete er erneut tief durch und öffnete sie schließlich. Zu seinem Glück saßen nur noch wenige vereinzelte Schüler in der Halle, darunter zwei Hufflepuffs, drei Ravenclaws und Ron und Hermine. Der Slytherintisch war wie leergefegt.  
  
„Da bist du ja, Harry!", rief Hermine beunruhigt und lief auf ihren (ehemaligen) besten Freund zu.  
  
„Wo sollte ich auch sonst sein?", gab Harry unfreundlich zurück.  
  
„Wieso hast du Malfoys Besen?", fragte Ron nun mit einem angewiderten Ton in der Stimme.  
  
„Falls es euch noch immer nicht aufgefallen ist, wurde mir befohlen, ab jetzt mit ‚Malfoy'", er äffte Ron beim Aussprechen dieses Wortes nach, „ein Zimmer zu teilen. Aber anscheinend seit ihr ja noch immer zu viel mit euch selbst beschäftigt!"  
  
„Was haben wir dir eigentlich getan?", fragte Hermine nun und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Das könnt ihr euch nicht denken?", fragte Harry ungläubig zurück.  
  
„Nein, denn immerhin hab ich in Zaubertränke nach Cedrics Tod gefragt, das war doch gut oder nicht? Und außerdem können wir nichts dafür, dass du dich so verschließt und keinen mehr an dich ranlässt!"  
  
„Ihr scheint bei Zaubertränke nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben! Denn hättet ihrs, wüsstet ihr vielleicht, wie es mir geht! Und zu eurer Erinnerung habe ich Sirius letztes Jahr verloren. Aber euch scheint ja überhaupt nichts mehr zu interessieren. Ich erinnere euch außerdem daran, dass ich diese Ferien und glaubt mir, es waren die schlimmsten und einsamsten meines Lebens, nicht eine verdammte Nachricht von euch bekommen habe!", sagte Harry zornig und wurde von Satz zu Satz immer lauter.  
  
Ron und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor sie schuldbewusst zu Boden blickten.  
  
„Tut uns leid...", murmelte Ron leise.  
  
„Wirklich, außerdem dachten wir, wenn wir dich ständig fragen, wie's dir geht, fühlst du dich noch schlechter!", fügte Hermine traurig hinzu.  
  
„Das...ihr...hört mal...", Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als er seine beiden Freunde am Boden zerstört sah, „...okay, ich glaube euch!", log Harry, „Aber ich brauche jetzt einfach etwas Zeit für mich allein. Versteht das bitte!", mit diesen letzten Worten, eilte er an Ron und Hermine vorbei und stürmte die Treppen hoch, die zum Astronomieturm führten.  
  
Er spürte, dass auch die anderen Anwesenden in der Halle ihm verwundert hinterher blickten, doch an diese Tatsache hatte er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt.  
  
Er wollte seinen beiden Freunden ja glauben und er mochte sie nach wie vor, doch schien es ihm etwas unglaubwürdig, dass sie ihm nicht mal einen einzigen Brief geschrieben hatten. Sogar seinen Geburtstag hatten sie vergessen. Mag sein, dass sie ihn nicht nerven wollten, doch ein Brief wäre doch zumindest möglich gewesen.  
  
Als er diesen Gedanke gerade beendet hatte, stand er schon im Flur zu seinem neuen Zimmer. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell er gegangen war und dass seine momentane Schwäche dieses Mal nicht Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte.  
  
Jetzt müsste er das Zimmer betreten und er musste mit Draco in genau diesem Zimmer schlafen. Was, wenn er Albträume bekommen würde? Vor allem wusste er nicht, wie er nach dem Vorfall vor wenigen Minuten draußen mit Draco umgehen sollte. Er ritzte sich? Oder hatte er auch versucht sich umzubringen? Das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm? Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten, ging langsam zu den beiden Drachen, zwischen denen sich der Eingang befinden musste und murmelte: „Nachtvogel"  
  
Die steinerne Wand bewegte sich in einer langatmigen Prozedur zur Seite und Harry bekam Einblick ins Zimmer. Vorsichtig trat er ein, wartete noch, bis sich die Wand hinter ihm wieder schloss, bevor er auf sein Bett zuging.  
  
Draco saß auf seinem eigenen und schien seinen Koffer derzeit ausgepackt zu haben. Er ignorierte Harry und war in ein dickes Buch vertieft.  
  
Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, wobei er gelegentlich zum Slytherin herüberschielte und schließlich auch bemerkte, dass dieser überhaupt nicht mehr las. Seine Pupillen bewegten sich nämlich nicht und zudem blätterte er nicht mehr um.  
  
Harry band die Schnürsenkel seiner Schuhe auf und zog sie sich dann aus, um sie neben sein Bett stellen zu können.  
  
Dann griff er nach einer viel zu großen Boxershorts und einem ebenfalls riesigen T-Shirt und torkelte müde ins Badezimmer.  
  
Draco hatte sich wahrscheinlich bereits bettfertig gemacht, da er wieder seinen aus schwarzer Seide bestehenden Pyjama anhatte und auch seine Harre nicht mehr gegelt waren, sonder in einzelnen Strähnen an seinem Kopf herunterhingen.  
  
Mit diesem letzten Blick auf den Blonden verschwand er im Badezimmer. Und plötzlich, als er seine Kleidung so in der Hand hielt, schämte er sich dafür. Draco saß dort in einem edlen und bestimmt teuren Schlafanzug, während er die alte, aufgebrauchte und viel zu große Kleidung Dudleys tragen musste.  
  
Er versuchte gar nicht erst, seine Haare zu kämmen, da sie sich in letzter Zeit eh nicht mehr bändigen ließen und begann damit, seine Zähne zu putzen und sich sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu abzuspülen.  
  
Dann griff er zu einem neben dem Waschbecken hängenden Handtuch und trocknete sich sein Gesicht vorsichtig ab, wobei einige seiner Haare ebenfalls nass wurden.  
  
Als er das Handtuch wieder senkte, blickte er in den Spiegel und er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich schrecklich aussah, falls diese Beschreibung überhaupt noch genügte. Er war durch und durch blass, wobei die dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen einen starken Kontrast bildeten. Seine Lippen hatte jegliche Farbe verloren und seine Augen wirkten trüb und ausdruckslos. Harry nahm das Handtuch und hängte es zurück an den Haken, von dem er es genommen hatte. Dann machte er sich langsam daran, sich umzuziehen und nach einer langen Zeit, da er ständig auf Grund von neu aufkommenden Schwindel pausieren musste, hatte er es endlich geschafft und stand erneut vorm Spiegel.  
  
Die weiten Klamotten ließen ihn noch schlacksiger wirken. Harry begann sich erneut für sein Aussehen zu schämen, so konnte er doch jetzt nicht zurück ins Zimmer gehen. Draco würde ihn garantiert auslachen oder einfach nur fiese Kommentare loslassen.  
  
Harry blickte betrübt an sich hinab, strich das T-Shirt gerade, so als ob das sein Aussehen jedenfalls etwas verbessern würde. Doch das tat es nicht.  
  
Als er das Gleiche an seiner schwarzen Boxershorts tun wollte, erschrak er und landete vor Schreck auf dem Klodeckel.  
  
Er blickte erneut auf sich hinab und strich über seine Haut, als würde er so die Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken wegwischen können. Doch nichts geschah, außer das seine weiße Haut vom Druck seiner Hand noch zusätzlich rötlich wurde.  
  
Er blickte an seinen linken Arm, der mit Narben bedeckt war, dann an seinen rechten, auf dem sich zum Glück nur die Schürfwunde vom Flugunfall vorhin befand. Doch seine Beine waren übersäht mit dunklen, blauen Flecken und wunden Stellen. Er überlegte, ob es irgendeinen Zauberspruch gab, mit dem man diese Stellen jedenfalls für eine kurze Zeit verdecken konnte, doch ihm fiel keiner ein. Nervös und mit wackeligen Beinen stand er auf, öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig hinaus. Er hoffte inständig, dass Draco noch immer auf sein Buch starren würde, doch als er endlich aus dem Badezimmer heraus war, sah er, dass dem nicht so war.  
  
Draco lag auf der Seite, hatte sich zum Schlafen bereit gelegt. Der Vorhang auf der Seite seines Bettes war bereits zugezogen, der auf Harrys Seite noch nicht.  
  
Harry konnte im Dunklen nicht erkennen, ob Draco die Augen geöffnet oder geschlossen hatte, doch hoffte er innerlich auf das Letztere.  
  
Vorsichtig tapste Harry zu seinem Bett, auf das das Mondlicht fiel und das weiße Bettlaken somit leuchten ließ. Er legte sich vorsichtig hin und wollte sich gerade zudecken, als Draco laut fragte: „Verdammt, Potter! Wie siehst du denn aus?"  
  
Harry riss sich zusammen, ignorierte es einfach und deckte sich schnell zu, um seinen elend aussehenden Körper verstecken zu können.  
  
„Das ist die alte Kleidung meines Cousins. Nicht jeder hat so viel Geld wie dein Vater!", erwiderte Harry monoton und wollte gerade den Vorhang an seiner Fensterseite zuziehen.  
  
„Das meine ich nicht!", erwiderte Draco und stand auf.  
  
Harry hielt das Ende seiner Bettdecke mit beiden Händen fest, während er versuchte, an den Vorhang heranzukommen.  
  
„Ich mein' das!", Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er die Bettdecke von Harry herunter und deutete auf dessen Beine. Da Harry den Vorhang so schnell nicht hatte zuziehen können, gewährte das Mondlicht freien Blick auf genau diese.  
  
„Von vorhin...sind schließlich stark gestürzt!", erwiderte Harry ängstlich.  
  
„Ach ja? Die Wunden sehen aber nicht gerade frisch aus!"  
  
Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und holte sich seine Decke zurück, um sich schnell wieder vor dem neugierigen Blick des Slytherins verstecken zu können.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an und nun verschwinde aus meinem Bett!", forderte Harry ihn auf und drehte ihm erneut den Rücken zu.  
  
Draco blieb jedoch noch eine Weile sitzen, blickte mitfühlen auf seinen Zimmergenossen hinab, bevor er leise aufstand, den Vorhang ganz zuzog und sich dann zurück in sein Bett legte.  
  
„Gute Nacht!", flüsterte er leise, blieb jedoch so liegen, dass er den Gryffindor noch eine Weile beobachten konnte.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts. Er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, wütend ins Leere zu blicken und dabei nicht einzuschlafen, jedenfalls nicht vor Draco. Er hatte Albträume, immer wenn er schlief, hatte er diese und das war es, was Draco auf keinen Fall mitgekommen sollte.  
  
Sein Magen knurrte leise, mehr aus Übelkeit als aus Hunger und als ihn wie schon so oft an diesem Tag wieder der Schwindel überkam, schloss er schließlich doch seine Augen.  
  
Und eh er es bemerkte, war er eingeschlafen, wobei es nicht lange dauerte, bis sein Traum begann.  
  
** „Nein...lass' mich...ich wollte das nicht!", stotterte Harry und versuchte seinen Onkel von sich wegzustrampeln.  
  
„Du dreckiges Stück Mist...natürlich wolltest du das! Schon seit du hier angekommen bist, wolltest du meine Familie in den Wahnsinn treiben!", schrie Vernon zurück.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er trat noch mehr um sich: „Lass' mich...bitte!", flehte er.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Du wirst doch eh nirgends mehr gebraucht, du Mörder! Hast hier doch selbst zugegeben, dass du zwei Menschen...oder besser Verrückte...getötet hast. Eigentlich bist du ja auch für den Tod deiner Eltern verantwortlich!", erwiderte Vernon.  
  
„Ich war noch ein Baby!", schrie Harry wütend zurück.  
  
„Aber wärst du nicht gewesen, würden sie noch leben. Das gleiche gilt für diesen Gefangenen und deinen Mitschüler. In der Zeitung konnte man es lesen!", keifte Vernon.  
  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte Harry verängstigt, als sein Onkel ihn hinter sich herzog.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, ich hab' dich nichts gefragt!", erwiderte Vernon noch lauter und schleifte ihn hinterher bis ins Badezimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich ab und drehte den Wasserhahn an.  
  
Als Harry in die Badwanne blickte, sah er, dass sich bereits lauter Eiswürfel in ihr befanden. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Badewanne gefüllt war und Vernon Harry mit einem kräftigen Ruck in sie hinein drückte.  
  
Harry schrie laut auf, das Wasser war kalt wie Eis und schien seine Haut zu zerschneiden. Vernon lachte gehässig und drückte den Kopf seines Neffen schließlich unter Wasser.  
  
Harry strampelte, versuchte sich zu befreien, doch sein Onkel war stärker. Erst wenn er kurz davor war, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, ließ sein Onkel ihn wieder auftauchen, um ihn aber gleich daraufhin wieder in das schmerzend kalte Wasser zu drücken. Harry schrie unter Wasser, strampelte vergebens, bis sein Körper auf einmal erschlaffte und ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
Als er seine Augen nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie die Ewigkeit vorkam, wieder öffnete, befand er sich auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer.  
  
Seine Gelenke taten ihm weh und seine Haut war von der Kälte rot und angeschwollen. Kaum war er wach, kam sein Onkel aus der Küche und grinste zufrieden: „Dieses Mal bist du schneller aufgewacht als sonst! Scheinst dich zu bessern!"  
  
„Lass...mich...bitte!", nuschelte Harry schwach.  
  
Doch Vernon grinste so nur umso breiter. In der Hand hielt er einen Topf, aus dem Dampf empor stieg.  
  
„Nein...!", nuschelte Harry durch einen nur schwach geöffneten Mund.  
  
„Doch!", sein Onkel nickte bestimmend.  
  
Harry wusste was kam, schloss seine Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, die Hitze, die sich mit seiner eisig kalten Haut treffen würde.  
  
Und schon geschah es, kochendes Wasser lief über seinen rechten Arm. Harry kniff die Zähne zusammen und presste die Augen zu, wollte seinem Onkel nicht zeigen, wie sehr es brannte.  
  
„Hast du immer noch nicht genug?", fragte Vernon und stellte den Topf zur Seite.  
  
„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", schrie Harry plötzlich mit letzter Kraft, während seine soeben verbrannte Haut pochte.  
  
Doch Vernon kam näher. **  
  
„LASS MICH!", schrie Harry noch lauter, „FASS MICH NICHT AN!"...er wiederholte die letzten Worte wieder und wieder, bis er schließlich von irgendetwas gerüttelt wurde, von dem Harry erst dachte, dass es sein Onkel war, bis er realisierte, dass er sich noch in seinem Traum befand und nur die Augen zu öffnen brauchte.  
  
Schwer atmend tat er genau das und blickte in das panikerfüllte Antlitz Dracos.  
  
„Potter...", sagte dieser atemlos.  
  
Harry wurde noch übler als zuvor. Er hatte tatsächlich nur geträumt und dieses Mal war es so wahnsinnig real gewesen.  
  
Harry spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, doch versuchte er diese zurückzukneifen. Draco sollte ihn so nicht sehen, sollte von alledem nichts wissen. Er wollte allein sein, endlich wieder allein sein können.  
  
„Lass' mich...bitte, Draco!", murmelte Harry undeutlich und drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco erstaunt.  
  
„Ich sagte, du sollst mich la...", wiederholte sich Harry, doch wurde er von Draco unterbrochen.  
  
„Nein, nur...du hast mich bei meinem Vornamen genannt!", erklärte er.  
  
„Oh...tut mir leid...", nuschelte Harry als leise Antwort und schloss seine Augen, doch sobald er dies tat, sah er die Bilder wieder vor sich und versuchte seine Augen somit geöffnet zu halten, was er jedoch nur gerade so schaffte, dass sie zu schmalen Schlitzen verformt waren. Schweiß lag ihm auf der Stirn und er wirkte so, als wäre er in diesen letzten Minuten wieder um einen Tick blasser geworden.  
  
Draco ignorierte die Entschuldigung und rückte noch dichter an Harry heran.  
  
„Also, ich habe wirklich keine Lust, dass ich das jetzt jede Nacht durchmachen muss!", sagte Draco sarkastisch.  
  
Harry erwiderte wieder nichts.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Draco nun.  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört, ‚Malfoy'?", erwiderte Harry nun etwas wütender, „Lass' mich einfach in Ruhe...zum tausendsten Mal!"  
  
Draco machte eine übertriebene Geste, die etwas wie ‚Ist ja schon gut' andeutete und legte sich zurück in sein eigenes Bett. Er deckte sich zu und blickte zur Zimmerdecke.  
  
Harry hatte ihm wie immer den Rücken zugekehrt.  
  
„Weißt du...", begann Draco plötzlich ruhig, „...ich hatte auch schon oft Albträume!"  
  
„Verschone mich, Malfoy!", stöhnte Harry, verdrehte die Augen und stopfte sich ein Kissen auf den Kopf, doch Draco fuhr einfach fort.  
  
„Ich habe immer davon geträumt, wie mein Vater Muggel umbringt oder wie er mich bestraft, wenn ich ihm mal nicht gehorcht habe!", sagte Draco leise.  
  
Wie automatisch hob Harry das Kissen wieder von seinem Kopf und blickte verwundert und mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Draco herüber.  
  
„Ich musste tun, was er wollte und wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, mich nicht reinblütig benommen habe, wurde ich immer bestraft und mit den schlimmsten Flüchen belegt!"  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Harry leise und ungläubig.  
  
„Weil ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust!", erwiderte Draco und blickte nun direkt zum Gryffindor herüber, so dass sich ihre Augen kurz trafen, Harry den Blick jedoch sofort wieder abwendete.  
  
„Ich dachte du liebst es, Muggelgeborene zu beleidigen?"  
  
„Da sieht man einmal, wie gut ich erzogen wurde und wie schnell ich gelernt habe mit meiner Maske zu leben!", erwiderte Draco und lachte hohl auf, wieder verwirrt darüber, dass er Harry all dies tatsächlich erzählte. Es war die Wahrheit, er log Harry nicht einmal an und so sehr er seinem auferlegten Plan auch folgte, hätte sein Vater das, was er gerade tat, bestimmt nicht dazu gezählt. „Aber das waren noch die harmlosesten Träume die ich hatte. Viel mehr träumte ich immer davon, wie...", Draco stockte und begann wieder an die Zimmerdecke zu starren.  
  
„Wie...er...!", Draco brachte es nicht hervor und Harrys Meinung nach war das jetzige Verhalten des Slytherins äußerst untypisch. Ein Malfoy, der stotterte und Emotionen zeigte.  
  
Doch irgendwie tat er Harry leid, weshalb er leise erwiderte: „Du brauchst mir das nicht erzählen!"  
  
Draco schluckte und Harry bemerkte, dass er mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien: „Du brauchst mir überhaupt nichts zu erzählen!", fügte Harry ruhig hinzu.  
  
„Aber...", und dieses ‚aber' klang gerade so, als ob Draco damit andeutete, dass er es zwar nicht erzählen brauchte, es jedoch wollte.  
  
Aber genau das war es, was Harry wiederum nicht hören wollte: „Gute Nacht, Malfoy!", sagte er, bevor er sich wieder auf die Seite legte und an die kahle Wand blickte.  
  
Warum benahm sich Draco nur so merkwürdig? Harry wurde durch sein Verhalten einfach nicht schlau und vor allem konnte er all das, was gerade geschah nicht wirklich glauben. Nein, er glaubte mehr daran, dass Draco nur mit ihm spielte, dass die Narben an seinem Arm ein Trick waren und das ganze Gejammer einstudiert war. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, könnte er dem Slytherin nicht trauen. Er hätte es schon vorher nicht getan, doch nach den vielen Fragen in Snapes Unterricht war es schlicht unmöglich.  
  
Mit diesen Antworten auf seine an sich selbst gestellten Fragen, schlief Harry erneut ein, dieses Mal ohne jegliche Träume.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm, lag Draco noch eine ganze Weile wach, bevor auch er seine Augen schloss und in einen leichten Schlaf überglitt.  
  
TBC 


	13. Kapitel 13: Wochenende

Kapitel 13: Wochenende  
  
@ Nici: Ja, hier versprochen, kommt das zweite Kapitel für heute.  
  
@ Schnecke: Okay, das freut mich *grins*. Danke für dein Kommi!  
  
@ Al: Hihi, ja den Dursley, den hassen wir alle. Danke für dein edles *grandios*!  
  
@ Myu: Na ja, sagen wir begabt...ist übertrieben :P Trotzdem danke. (  
  
@ che_cha: Hey, das erste Kommi von dir. Mh, sind da immer noch so viele Fehler drin? Ich dachte ich hätte mich verbessert *schnief* Beta mag ich nicht, weil ich dann nie so schnell uploaden kann. Okay, ich werde es noch mehr durchlesen. Ich versuche mein bestes. Ach ja und das mit dem Limit war nur Spaß und deswegen habe ich damit aufgehört. Aber auch Kritik muss sein, auch darüber bin ich froh. Dankeschön!  
  
@ LiliPotter: Natürlich will ich das ihr alle einen Herzinfarkt bekommt. Ich will alle meine Leser quälen...hehe...nein, natürlich nicht, deswegen kommt jetzt ja Kapitel 13.  
  
@ Frnzi: Übertreib mal nicht, es gibt viele Geschichten, die noch um einiges besser sind. Trotzdem danke. *verbeug* hehe  
  
@ Amunet: Ja, das gleiche denke ich auch über Draco, aber Harry ist halt doch ziemlich stur, aber irgendwie verständlich.  
  
Und an alle, ob Dumbledore so etwas tun kann. Ich denke schon, denn mit seiner Absicht will er ja Harry helfen wieder vernünftig zu werden und gleichzeitig Draco davor bewahren, Todesesser zu werden. :*grins*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Draco es, der als Erster aus seinem leichten Schlaf aufwachte, da die Sonnenstrahlen durch den engen Schlitz, den die Gardinen gelassen hatten, auf sein Gesicht fielen und ihm somit die Dunkelheit stahlen.  
  
Draco gähnte ausgiebig, bevor er sich mit müden Augen im Zimmer umblickte.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er bemerkte, dass alles kein Traum gewesen war und dass er tatsächlich mit Harry in einem Zimmer schlafen musste.  
  
Er richtete sich langsam auf, schob einen der beiden Vorhänge vorsichtig zur Seite und spähte nach draußen. Für einen Herbstsamstag war das Wetter wirklich schön. Die dunklen Wolken waren wohl über Nacht weiter gezogen.  
  
Erneut gähnte er, bevor er sich zurück auf sein Bett setzte. Es kam ihm noch ziemlich früh vor und auch draußen waren noch keine Schüler zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Er lehnte sich an die kühle Wand seines Bettendes und griff erneut zu dem dicken Wälzer, den er am Tag zuvor begonnen hatte. Er schlug das Buch auf der von ihm zuletzt gelesenen Seite auf und begann mit den Pupillen über die schwarzen Buchstaben zu fliegen. Doch so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen, immer wieder dachte er an die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages zurück und immer mehr wurde ihm klar, was er gestern getan hatte. Er hatte Harry Potter das Leben gerettet, er hatte Harry Potter seine Narben gezeigt und angefangen von sich zu Hause und seiner Kindheit zu erzählen.  
  
Zudem hatte er all dies getan, ohne dass ihn jemand dazu gezwungen hatte oder dass es zu dem Plan gehörte. Ja, er musste Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen, doch ging das auch durchaus anders.  
  
Als er so über diese Dinge nachdachte, schielte er vorsichtig über den Bücherrand zu dem Jungen herüber, der in letzter Zeit zunehmend eine Rolle in seinen Gedanken spielte. Wenn er es wirklich wollen würde, könnte er jetzt seinen Zauberstab zücken und Harry umbringen, denn genau dieser sah so unglaublich schwach und hilflos aus.  
  
Doch trotz alledem fühlte Draco noch etwas anderes in seinem Inneren. Es hatte weder mit Hass noch mit Mitleid zu tun. Da war mehr und es kam ihm fremd und unheimlich vor. Er mochte es, Harry schlafen zu sehen und er mochte, wie friedlich er dabei aussah.  
  
Draco schüttelte sich kurz und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch seine Augen schienen wie von alleine zurück zum schlafenden Gryffindor zu wandern. Er wollte das nicht, wollte sein Zimmergenossen nicht grundlos anstarren und beim Schlafen beobachten, doch seine Augen schienen etwas anderes darüber zu denken.  
  
„Okay...", drohte Draco sich selbst, legte das Buch neben sich aufs Kopfkissen und stand leise auf, „Ich brauche nur eine kalte Dusche, eine angenehme kalte Dusche!", wiederholte er immer wieder, griff nach seiner Tageskleidung und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
  
Er putzte sich erst die Zähne und duschte dann ausgiebig, wobei er auf die Idee kam, das Frühstück einfach ins Zimmer zu holen. Vielleicht würde Harry dann ja etwas essen. Oh nein, nicht mal die Dusche schien ihn von diesen lästigen Gedanken zu befreien.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, trat schließlich aus dem kühlen Nass heraus, trocknete sich ab und begann seine Haare fertig zu machen, indem er sie nicht nach hinten sondern nur zu einzelnen Strähnen gelte, die ihm jetzt teils ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
Draco beäugte sich skeptisch im Spiegel, war aber schließlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und trat, in der Hoffnung, dass Harry noch nicht aufgewacht war, zurück ins Zimmer.  
  
Erleichtert entdeckte er, dass seine Hoffnung positiv bestätigt wurde. Er tapste zu seinem Bett, griff nach den Schuhen und schlich zum Ein- beziehungsweise Ausgang.  
  
Er murmelte das Passwort, das man auch benötigte, um das Zimmer verlassen zu können, und trat sockfuß in den kalten Flur. Erst dort widmete er sich seinen Schuhen und zog sich diese schnell über.  
  
Hier würde er Harry jedenfalls nicht mehr wecken können. Als er so durch die Flure schlenderte, fiel ihm auf, dass es doch später zu sein schien, als er es vermutet hatte, da ihm unentwegt einige Schülergruppen entgegen kamen, die sich jedoch merkwürdig nach ihm umdrehten und dann leise zu tuscheln begannen.  
  
Draco schüttelte verärgert den Kopf und kam schließlich in der Großen Halle an. Die Tische waren fast komplett besetzt und alle Köpfe blickten zu ihm auf.  
  
Draco hob lässig die Schultern und setzte sich neben Blaise zu den Slytherins.  
  
„Da ist ja unser Verräter!", zischte Malcolm.  
  
„Meinst du mich?", fragte Draco verwirrt und deutete mit dem Daumen auf sich selbst.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wer sonst mit Narbengesicht in einem Zimmer schläft!", erwiderte Malcolm, ein Slytherin aus der siebten Klasse, der sich eigentlich immer relativ still verhalten hatte.  
  
„Ich kann da nichts für!", wehrte sich Draco verärgert, „Dumbledore hat mich gezwungen!"  
  
„Und was sagt dein Vater dazu?", fragte Pansy schnippisch.  
  
„Ich kann es ihm zwar sagen, aber er wird darüber nur umso erfreuter sein!"  
  
„Wie ist denn das zu verstehen?", fragte Crabbe schmatzend.  
  
„Ich habe euch doch bereits erzählt", sprach Draco an Crabbe und Goyle gewandt, „Was ich tun muss, um bei den Todesessern aufgenommen zu werden!"  
  
„Uns nicht!", mischte sich nun Zera, das einzige blonde Slytherinmädchen, ebenfalls aus der Siebenten, ein.  
  
„Das geht ja auch nicht jeden etwas an!", erwiderte Draco kalt, „Außerdem wäre es zu wagemutig, es euch allen auf die Nase zu binden. Denn, wenn nur ein Sterbenswörtchen auffliegt, bin ich dran und mein Vater gleich dazu!", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht gegen uns handelst?", fragte Malcolm erneut.  
  
„So gut müsstest du ihn aber kennen!", verteidigte Blaise seinen besten Freund nun.  
  
Malcolm blickte noch einmal in die Runde und als auch die anderen Slytherins kaum merkbar nickten, wandte auch er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
  
„Und?", fragte Blaise nun leise und drehte sich so, dass er Draco ansehen konnte, da er mit seinem Essen bereits fertig war.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Blaise!", erwiderte Draco knapp.  
  
„Jetzt erzähl' schon! Hab' ich die Wette schon verloren oder gewonnen?"  
  
„Wenn unsere Wette heute abgelaufen ist, hast du gewonnen, ja!", erwiderte Draco trocken und schüttete sich Kürbissaft in sein Glas. „Du hast dich verliebt!", sagte Blaise erfreut.  
  
„Nein!", brummte Draco und hatte Mühe, Blaise nicht vor allen anderen zusammen zu schreien.  
  
„Nein?", Blaise blickte enttäuscht ins Leere.  
  
„Nein, ich habe mich weder verliebt, noch habe ich ihn geküsst!", zischte Draco leise und füllte seinen Teller nun mit Rührei und Speck.  
  
„Na ja.", Blaise zuckte mit den Schulter, „Unsere Wette läuft ja noch. Aber ich find's einfach klasse von Dumbledore, dass er euch in ein Zimmer gesteckt hat!"  
  
„Großartig...", gab Draco monoton zurück und begann in seinem Essen herumzustochern.  
  
„Na, komm. Der Alte will euch wirklich verkuppeln, glaub' mir! Und wirklich, ihr wäret ein süßes Paar!", Blaise grinste und wusste, dass Draco ihn am liebsten auf eine andere Art und Weise zum Schweigen bringen wollte.  
  
„Harry wollte sich gestern umbringen!", erzählte Draco leise.  
  
„Oh, so weit seid ihr schon, dass ihr euch beim Vornamen nennt!", erwiderte Blaise sarkastisch.  
  
Draco ignorierte es wie immer und da ihm plötzlich der Appetit vergangen war, stand er auf, griff nach seinem Teller und seinem Glas und setzte an, um zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
„Wo willst du denn damit hin?", fragte Goyle abschätzend.  
  
„Später Essen, du Dummkopf!", antwortete ihm Draco verärgert und ging langsam die Treppen empor, um zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Blaise lief ihm schnell hinterher, bis er schließlich wieder neben ihm ging. In genau diesem Moment begegneten den beiden Seamus und Dean.  
  
„Oh, unser neues Traumpärchen!"  
  
„Wirklich?", Blaise blickte zu Draco und legte schließlich einen Arm um ihn, „Wusste ich selbst noch nicht mal!"  
  
Draco riss sich aus der Umarmung und stieß Blaise von sich weg.  
  
„Dich meinen wir gar nicht, Zabini!", erwiderte Dean, „Wir meinen Harry und ihn da!", er nickte ihn Dracos Richtung.  
  
„Ach ja? Aber auch das habe ich noch nicht gewusst. Ich sollte wirklich besser aufpassen!", Blaise kratzte sich an den Schläfen, während Draco einfach an den beiden Gryffindors vorbeischritt und deren idiotische Kommentare ignorierte.  
  
„Was denn mit dem los?", hörte er Seamus hinter sich.  
  
„Wieso?", fragte Dean leise zurück.  
  
„Na, der hat sich ja nicht mal gewehrt..."  
  
Weiter konnte Draco nichts mehr verstehen, da er schon um die Ecke gebogen war, doch dauerte es nicht lange, als Blaise ihn erneut eingeholt hatte.  
  
„Pff!", machte dieser und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Nun erzähl' mal! Harry wollte sich umbringen?"  
  
„Blitzmerker...", gab Draco in seiner typischen genervten Tonlage zurück.  
  
„Und du hast ihn gerettet!", Blaise Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Mein Vater will ihn lebend!", erwiderte Draco und bog erneut rechts ab, um an einer neuen Treppe anzukommen.  
  
„Dein Vater hier, dein Vater da...tust du eigentlich immer das, was dein Vater dir sagt?", fragte Blaise verärgert.  
  
„Blaise Zabini!", Draco sprach so laut, dass seine Stimme in dem sich vor ihnen befinden Gang wiederhallte. Über den Rand seines Glases schwappten einige Tropfen des Kürbissaftes und auch das Besteck auf seinem Teller klirrte kurz.  
  
Blaise blieb jedoch lässig und blickte seinen blonden Freund erstaunt an.  
  
„Du weißt genau...", Dracos Hände zitterten, „...dass das nicht wahr ist. Du weißt genau, wie mein Vater ist und warum ich so bin, wie ich bin!", Draco schnaubte und brauchte eine Weile bevor er fortfuhr, „Ich habe mir dieses verdammte Leben nicht ausgesucht und ich habe mir vor allem meinen Vater nicht ausgesucht. Doch wenn du die Wahl zwischen deinem Leben und dem deines Feindes hättest, welches würdest du wählen!"  
  
Blaise blieb noch immer ruhig, blickte Draco jedoch etwas schuldbewusster an: „Erstens ist er schon lange nicht mehr dein Feind, falls er es überhaupt mal gewesen ist, und zweitens würde ich beide Leben wählen. Du hast auch die Chance dazu!"  
  
„Und was wird aus meiner Mutter? Soll ich sie mit meinem Vater allein lassen? Was wird aus mir? Dann werde ich nicht weniger bekloppt als unser ‚ach so beliebter Goldjunge', dann kann ich auch von morgens bis abends damit rechnen, von Todesessern oder gar meinem Vater persönlich gefunden zu werden."  
  
„Du kannst auf Hogwarts bleiben!", erwiderte Blaise, der nun doch etwas hilflos gegenüber dem wutentbrannten Draco wirkte.  
  
„Und was ist nach dem siebten Schuljahr?"  
  
„Du kannst hier unterrichten und trotzdem hier bleiben!", erklärte Blaise.  
  
„Also...ewig auf der Flucht zu sein oder was?", gab Draco zornig zurück.  
  
„Hör' auf damit, ich muss schließlich auch hier bleiben!", nun wurde auch Blaise deutlich lauter und gereizter.  
  
„Aber du hast auch keine Mutter mehr, um die du dich sorgen musst und keinen Vater, der dich verfolgt. Deine Eltern sind jedenfalls schon tot!"  
  
Blaise öffnete entsetzt seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch fiel ihm auf das zuletzt Gesagte von Draco wirklich nichts mehr ein.  
  
Als Draco Blaises Gesicht sah, realisierte er erst, was er gerade gesagt und wie er es getan hatte. Zögerlich trat er einen Schritt auf seinen besten Freund zu und streckte einen Arm nach ihm auf, „Blaise...das...Hey...das war nicht so gemeint...ich..."  
  
Blaise stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts und flüsterte plötzlich in einem Ton, den Draco nie zuvor gehört hatte und der die Abscheu nur so wieder spiegelte: „Ich hasse dich!"  
  
„Blaise...ich...", stotterte Draco, doch Blaise war die Treppen schon wieder herunter gerannt, „...es tut mir leid!", beendete Draco seinen Satz und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Wütend auf sich selbst, stapfte er den Rest des Flures entlang, zischte ‚Nachtvogel' und trat ins Zimmer.  
  
Harry lag noch immer im Bett, hatte die Beine jedoch angewinkelt und seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt.  
  
„Was machst du da?", fragte Draco verwirrt, da Harry nur ins Leere starrte.  
  
„Quidditch spielen!", gab Harry genervt zurück und legte sich nun wieder auf die Seite, um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er wusste, dass er wieder einen Albtraum gehabt hatte und er wusste, dass Draco ihn dabei ertappt hatte.  
  
Was ihm jedoch viel mehr Angst machte, war, dass Draco ihn weder ausgelacht noch beschimpft hatte. Im Gegenteil er hatte mit ihm reden wollen und schließlich etwas von sich erzählt.  
  
„Ich", Draco schritt auf Harrys Bett zu und umrundete es, so dass er vor der Wand stand, auf die Harry durchgehend zu blicken schien. Er hockte sich mit seinem Teller und dem Glas vor Harrys Bett und hielt es ihm vor die Nase.  
  
„Kein Hunger...", erwiderte Harry leise.  
  
„Wie lange willst denn noch fasten?", fragte Draco entgeistert und ließ nicht locker.  
  
„Solange, bis ich verhungert bin!", sagte Harry trocken und drehte sich nun zur anderen Seite.  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen und setzte sich auf das freie Stück Bett Harrys.  
  
Er hielt das Essen über Harry herüber, so dass der Geruch in sein Gesicht steigen musste.  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden knurrte Harrys Magen leise. „Ha!", lachte Draco, „Du hast doch Hunger!  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Aber dein Magen sagt etwas anderes dazu! Och, bitte!", grinste Draco.  
  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
  
„Weil du so dürr ziemlich beschissen aussiehst!", erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Sehr liebenswürdig...", murmelte Harry und richtete sich schließlich doch auf.  
  
Draco streckte ihm grinsend den Teller entgegen.  
  
Harry blickte Draco noch eine Weile skeptisch an, bevor er den Teller zögerlich entgegen nahm und nach der Gabel griff.  
  
Doch seinen Blick wendete er dabei nicht von seinem Gegenüber nach: „Ist das vergiftet?", fragte er nun.  
  
„Probiers doch aus. Wäre aber keine schlechte Idee!", konterte Draco und grinste schief.  
  
Harry schluckte, seine Kehle war tatsächlich trocken und auch sein Magen knurrte erneut.  
  
Er spießte mit der Gabel ein kleines Stück Ei mit Speck auf und steckte es sich vorsichtig in den Mund.  
  
Draco blickte ihn gespannt und etwas ungläubig darüber, dass er Harry zum essen bekommen hatte, an.  
  
„Das ist ja kalt!", nuschelte Harry, während er das kleine Stück hinunter schluckte.  
  
„Was hast du erwartet von der Großen Halle bis hier oben?", fragte Draco kopfschüttelnd zurück.  
  
Harry wartete noch eine Weile, bevor er tatsächlich gierig zu futtern begann und das Glas Kürbissaft mit einem Mal austrank.  
  
Draco lachte bei diesem Anblick leise auf: „Ich hoffe mein Essen schmeckt dir!"  
  
„Deins?", schmatzte Harry und stopfte die letzen paar Stücke mit der Hand in seinen Mund.  
  
„Ich hätte wohl kaum unter den Augen aller Slytherins etwas essen und schließlich noch etwas mit hinauf nehmen können, wo sie doch wissen, dass ich mir mit dir ein Zimmer teile!"  
  
Harry sah Draco verwundert an und stellte den leeren Teller schließlich neben sein Bett.  
  
„Danke...", murmelte er leise.  
  
„Kein Problem!", lachte Draco, „Ich hab' das nicht so nötig wie du!"  
  
„Das meine ich nicht!", erwiderte Harry ernst.  
  
Dracos Stirn legte sich in Falten während er Harry fragend anblickte.  
  
„Ich meine, dass du mir gestern das Leben gerettet hast!", nuschelte Harry.  
  
„Ach?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Auf einmal? Gestern warst du auf Grund dieser Tatsache noch sauer auf mich! Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"  
  
„Darum geht es nicht...es geht einfach darum...du hättest das ja nicht tun müssen!", stammelte Harry verlegen.  
  
Draco blickte Harry eine Weile nachdenklich und mit schief gelegtem Kopf an: „Warum glaubst du, lässt Dumbledore uns zusammen in einem Raum schlafen?"  
  
„Vielleicht, damit...wir uns gegenseitig umbringen und Hogwarts die großen Problemkinder los ist?", Harry grinste.  
  
„Ich bin kein Problemkind!"  
  
„Ach, nein? Wer ist denn für den meisten Streit hier verantwortlich?"  
  
„Du?", fragte Draco zurück und grinste ebenfalls.  
  
„Nein, ehrlich...ich weiß es nicht! Durch Dumbledore muss man erstmal durchblicken können...", antwortete Harry endlich.  
  
„Und?"  
  
„Was...und?"  
  
„Geht's dir jetzt besser, nachdem du endlich mal wieder was zu dir genommen hast?"  
  
„Ich denke schon...", erwiderte Harry leise.  
  
Als er wieder von seinen Händen aufsah, blickte er in die graublauen Augen Dracos, die ihn plötzlich vollkommen faszinierten.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie einfach nur so dasaßen, doch plötzlich erkannte Harry in Dracos Augen mehr als nur den Hass, den er sonst immer so ausgestrahlt hatte.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco gereizt.  
  
„Du wirkst anders...", murmelte Harry, „Ist irgendwas passiert?"  
  
Plötzlich verengten sich Dracos Augen wieder: „Das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
„Ach? Gestern hast du mir doch auch so viel von dir erzählt ohne dass ich es gewollt hätte!", erwiderte Harry wütend.  
  
„Ja, eben. Warum sollte ich dir etwas erzählen, wenn es dich eh nicht interessiert?"  
  
„Weil du niemand anderen hast, Draco!"  
  
Wieder hatte er Draco versehentlich, jedoch streng beim Vornamen genannt. Doch Draco schien dies nicht aufgefallen zu sein, er hatte viel mehr auf den Inhalt Harrys Aussage geachtet und blickte den Gryffindor jetzt verletzt an.  
  
„Da bin ich ja nicht der Einzige!", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer, nachdem er zu dem dicken Buch auf seinem Nachtschrank gegriffen hatte, verließ.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ist euch mein kleines Symbol aufgefallen? Dass das Mondlicht auf Harrys, das Sonnenlicht aber auf Dracos Bett scheint? Hehe...freue mich auf eure Meinung zu diesem Chapter. 


	14. Kapitel 14: Am See

Kapitel 14: Am See  
  
Kommentar: Mal an alle, ich update nicht so schnell, weil die Fanfiction bereits fertig ist, sondern weil ich mich echt ins Zeug lege, um euch nicht so auf die Folter zu spannen. *grins* Wenn sie schon fertig wäre, wäre ich heilfroh, denn dann würde ich mir weniger Stress machen. Bin soeben mit dem Umschreiben des Theaterstücks fertig geworden und nun mache ich ein neues Kapitel für euch. Und ‚sockfuß'...lol...kein Plan... Word kannte das Wort jedenfalls nicht. *lach*  
  
Danke an:  
  
LiliPotter, Amunet, Jessy (Knuddel), Ju-San, Nici, Blue, Kissymouse, Schnecke, Myu, Sabysemilla und Al!  
  
Beim nächsten Chapter werde ich mich, versprochen, wieder bei jedem einzeln bedanken, doch jetzt gerade fehlt mir die Zeit dazu und schließlich will ich mich ja mit dem neuen Pitel beeilen.  
  
Also vielen Dank und viel Spaß. *Hände hochhebe, Finger knacken lass, sie auf die Tastatur lege und mich konzentriere* *grins und zwinkere*  
  
Euere Phoenix -.-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Der Samstag zog sich noch drastisch in die Länge und Harry hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, jeden Moment platzten zu können, so satt fühlte er sich.  
  
Er wusste nicht recht, warum Draco auf einmal so sauer geworden war. Wenn es daran lag, dass er ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise persönlich getroffen hatte, passte das mal wieder ganz und gar nicht zu dem Slytherin, den Harry kannte.  
  
Da er seine Hausaufgaben nicht schon wieder vergessen wollte, verbrachte er den restlichen Tag damit, genau diese zu erledigen.  
  
Erst ziemlich spät am Abend trat Draco zurück ins Zimmer, ignorierte Harry aber vollkommen, verschwand kurz im Badezimmer und ließ sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Schlafen in seinem Bett nieder.  
  
Harry tat es ihm daraufhin gleich.  
  
Der Sonntag lief ähnlich ab, der einzige Unterschied bestand darin, dass Harry jetzt jedenfalls morgens wieder zum Essen in die Große Halle kam. Die restlichen Mahlzeiten mied er nach wie vor. Zudem hatte er wider angefangen einige Worte mit den anderen Gryffindors und vor allem Ron und Hermine zu wechseln, auch wenn es eher einem Gespräch von zwei Fremden glich. Es war immerhin ein Anfang. Außerdem hatte er seine beiden Freunde ja darum gebeten, ihm Zeit zu geben und da sie genau dies taten, hatte er nichts dagegen einzuwenden.  
  
Die beiden Slytherins, Blaise und Draco, schienen sich entweder noch immer oder schon wieder wegen irgendetwas in den Haaren zu haben, denn Blaise warf Draco durchgehend hasserfüllte Blicke zu und wenn sie dann doch einmal miteinander redeten, kamen von Blaises Seite mehr Schimpf- als andere Wörter.  
  
Und so schlichen wieder zwei Wochen dahin. Der Unterricht schien Harry langweiliger denn je und selbst zum Fliegen hatte er keine große Lust mehr, was aber auch an dem Vorfall mit Draco lag. Nun war Harry schon einen Monat lang auf Hogwarts, schlief mit einem Malfoy in ein und demselben Zimmer und wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Außerdem hatte es bisher nur Streit gegeben.  
  
An dem jetzigen Wochenende stand der erste Ausflug nach Hogsmeade an, doch Harry hatte nicht wirklich Lust dazu und aus unerfindlichen Gründen blieb auch Blaise auf dem Schloss.  
  
Draco hingegen zog mit seiner Gruppe von verblödeten Slytherins schon ziemlich früh am Morgen los.  
  
Gedankenverloren trottete Harry nun in die Große Halle, in der sich nur sehr wenige Schüler befanden, da die meisten entweder mit ihrem Mittagessen fertig waren oder sich in Hogsmeade befanden.  
  
Harry setzte sich an den leeren Tisch der Gryffindors und ließ ein dickes Buch über die Künste der Arithmantik vor sich auf den Tisch fallen. Er wollte es gerade aufschlagen, als sich die vor ihm leer stehenden Schalen und Krüge mit neuen Köstlichkeiten füllten. Harry schluckte und bemerkte, dass er das erste Mal seit langem mal wieder richtigen Appetit hatte. Zumindest hatte er in den letzten Wochen wieder etwas Farbe um die Nase herum bekommen, er hatte seine Haare wieder etwas besser im Griff und auch benutzte er endlich wieder seine berüchtigten Kontaktlinsen statt der Brille, die er für einige Tage aus Faulheit bevorzugt hatte. Er achtete auch wieder auf seine Kleidung und hatte etwas zugenommen, auch wenn er trotz alledem noch immer zerbrechlich und mager wirkte. Auch befanden sich noch immer dunkle Ränder unter seinen Augen.  
  
Vorsichtig und etwas unsicher schob Harry den dicken Wälzer zur Seite und begann sich zögerlich einige Kartoffeln, etwas Gemüse und Hähnchenfleisch aufzufüllen. Er blickte auf seinen Teller, nahm dann Gabel und Messer in die Hände und blickte sich noch einmal um, gerade so, als würde er etwas Verbotenes tun.  
  
Als er dann anfangen wollte, hörte er eine ihm ziemlich bekannte Stimme hinter sich. Harry erschrak und ließ sein Besteck beinahe fallen.  
  
„Schmeckts?", fragte Blaise und ließ sich schließlich neben ihm nieder.  
  
„Blaise...du darfst hier nicht sitzen, wenn das die anderen Gryffindors sehen!", flüsterte Harry.  
  
„Wieso?", erwiderte Blaise in normaler Lautstärke, „Ist doch keiner da!"  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein, woraufhin er einige Schlücke trank.  
  
„Schön, dass du wieder isst!", lächelte Blaise kaum merklich.  
  
„Ich hab' ja noch nicht mal probiert!", protestierte Harry und deutete auf sein noch nicht angerührtes Essen.  
  
„Dann tu's doch jetzt. Schmeckt wirklich gut!"  
  
Harry söhnte genervt auf, ergriff sein Besteck erneut und begann langsam zu essen. Blaise beobachtete ihn dabei durchgehend.  
  
„Starr mich nicht so an!", forderte Harry den Slytherin verärgert auf.  
  
„Entschuldige...wo soll ich denn sonst hinsehen?", fragte Blaise zurück.  
  
„Die Halle beschränkt sich nicht nur auf mich und diesen einen Quadratmeter, den ich einnehme!", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Okay...okay...ich guck' ja schon woanders hin!", gab Blaise sich geschlagen und blickte nun auf den leeren Holztisch vor sich.  
  
Während Harry damit kämpfte, ein Stück Fleisch durchzuschneiden, fragte er angestrengt: „Und...warum bist du nicht...argh...dieses Stück...in Hogsmeade?"  
  
„Weiß nicht...", war Blaises knappe Antwort, „Und du?"  
  
„Keine Lust!", erwiderte Harry und hatte das Stück Huhn endlich besiegt. Zufrieden spießte er es auf und schob es sich in den Mund, „Und was ist eigentlich mit dir und Malfoy?", fragte er dann schmatzend.  
  
„Was soll denn sein?"  
  
„Na ja, du siehst ihn ja nur noch", Harry schluckte das Zerkaute hinunter, „mit so einem hasserfüllten Blick an!"  
  
„Wie soll man den auch sonst ansehen? Das müsstest du doch am Besten nachvollziehen können!"  
  
Harry lachte leise auf, wobei er nickte und schließlich erneut an seinem Kürbissaft nippte, „Schon...", sagte er dann, nachdem er erneut heruntergeschluckt und seinen noch halbgefüllten Teller zur Seite geschoben hatte, „Aber bei euch war das sonst nicht so üblich!"  
  
„Viele Dinge ändern sich...", murmelte Blaise nun und blickte den Gryffindor wieder direkt an.  
  
„Einfach so?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
  
Eigentlich konnte ihm der ganze Streit zwischen den beiden völlig egal sein, doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat Blaise ihm leid. Mit ihm hatte er sich eigentlich seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres ziemlich gut verstanden, auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", gab Blaise nun etwas lauter zurück und widmete sich wieder der leicht zerkratzten Tischplatte.  
  
„Willst du's mir erzählen?", fragte Harry noch vorsichtiger und wunderte sich einen Moment selbst über seine Worte.  
  
„Zu lange Geschichte...", murmelte Blaise.  
  
„Ich hab' Zeit!", Harry mied den Blick zum dicken Arithmantikbuch und blickte Blaise auffordernd an.  
  
„Aber es interessiert dich doch eigentlich gar nicht...", erwiderte Blaise noch leiser.  
  
„Na, wenn der große, sonst so sarkastische Blaise sich auf einmal zu einem kleinen, hilflosen Kerl verwandelt, interessiert es mich schon!", Harry grinste aufmunternd.  
  
„Spinner...", murmelte Blaise als Antwort, doch verformten sich seine Lippen jedenfalls zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
„Also?", versuchte Harry es erneut.  
  
„Lass uns spazieren gehen!", schlug Blaise auf und erhob sich von der Bank.  
  
In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass er gesiegt hatte und als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er drauf und dran war Vertrauen von einem Slytherin zu erlangen, schlich sich ein mulmiges Gefühl durch seinen Magen, trotz alledem fühlte er sich geehrt und folgte Blaise aus der Halle und über die große Wiese bis hin zum See von Hogwarts.  
  
„Wollen wir ein paar Runden gehen?", fragte Blaise und wirkte dabei ziemlich unsicher.  
  
Harry nickte stumm und langsam spazierten sie los und begannen den See mit kleinen Schritten zu umrunden.  
  
Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, bevor Blaise tief Luft holte und endlich mit seiner Geschichte anfing.  
  
„Du hast bestimmt mitbekommen, dass ich eigentlich jede Ferien hier bleibe und sogar über den Sommer nicht nach Hause fahre, oder?", fing Blaise langsam an.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Harry es nicht mitbekommen, doch freundlicherweise nickte er.  
  
„Weißt du auch warum?", fragte Blaise weiter.  
  
„Nein...woher auch?", antwortete Harry ihm leise.  
  
„Meine Eltern...", Blaise schluckte und lachte plötzlich sarkastisch auf, „Na ja, du musst ja nur zu gut wissen, wie das ist!"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Keine Eltern mehr zu haben!", erwiderte Blaise und blieb stehen, wobei er seinen Blick über den See schweifen ließ.  
  
„Willst du damit sagen...?", stotterte Harry.  
  
Blaise nickte.  
  
Harry überlegte eine Weile, bevor er antwortete: „Sagen wir so, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie es ist überhaupt welche zu haben. Ich kenne nur die eine Seite."  
  
Blaise sah Harry kurz an, doch dieses Mal mied Harry den Blick.  
  
„Aber sie fehlen dir trotzdem, oder nicht?"  
  
„Natürlich fehlen sie mir..."  
  
Blaise ging einen Schritt vor und ließ sich schließlich in dem Gras der kühlen Wiese nieder.  
  
Wieder schwieg er.  
  
Harry merkte, dass er es Blaise gleichtun musste, bevor dieser fortfahren würde also setzte er sich neben den plötzlich so verletzlich aussehenden Slytherin.  
  
„Deshalb muss ich hier bleiben. Ich kann nirgends hin und selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich nicht lange überleben. Die Todesesser sind auch hinter mir her. Nachdem sie meine Eltern getötet haben, habe ich mich natürlich strickt geweigert auch einer von ihnen zu werden. Wer sich diesen Kreaturen jedoch widersetzt hat eigentlich keine Chance mehr. Eigentlich...doch hier auf Hogwarts ist man relativ sicher und Dumbledore tut auch alles, was in seiner Macht steht, um Schüler und auch Lehrer zu schützen."  
  
„Snape?", fragte Harry knapp.  
  
Blaise nickte.  
  
„Und gibt's noch mehr Schüler?"  
  
„Es gibt ziemlich viele, doch wollen sie ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschen und gehorchen somit lieber, statt für ewig von ihnen getrennt und gleichzeitig verfolgt zu werden."  
  
„Und ich dachte immer, ihr währet alle so scharf darauf, Voldemort dienen zu können.", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Ja, davon gibt es auch einige, aber du verstehst, dass ich keine Namen nennen will!?", es glich mehr einer Aussage als einer Frage.  
  
„Tut mir leid..."nuschelte Harry.  
  
„Was?", fragte Blaise und blickte den Gryffindor erneut von der Seite an.  
  
„Das mit deinen Eltern!"  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung...übrigens mir tut's auch leid!"  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
„Das mit deinen Eltern und Sirius!", erwiderte Blaise vorsichtig.  
  
Harry ließ den Kopf hängen, wie gerne hätte er so wie Blaise auf diese Aussage geantwortet, doch konnte er es nicht.  
  
„Das sind Dinge, die passieren...", sagte er schließlich, „...man kann sie eben nicht rückgängig machen!", er griff nach einem Stein und schmiss in mit voller Wut und Verzweiflung ins Wasser.  
  
Blaise beobachtete ihn dabei, bevor er sich entschloss mit seiner eigentlichen Geschichte fortzufahren: „Und vor knapp zwei Wochen hat Draco mich in diesem Punkt eben verletzt!"  
  
„Eine seiner wenigen Stärken...", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück  
  
„Du machst mir langsam Konkurrenz, Potter!", grinste Blaise, bevor er wieder ernster wurde und gerade fortfahren wollte, als Harry ihn kurz unterbrach.  
  
„Harry...", sagte er leise.  
  
Blaise blickte ihn verwundert an, nickte aber schließlich und erzählte weiter: „Also, ‚Harry', wir hatten gerade eine kleine...oder auch weniger kleine Diskussion...die verschiedene Dinge beinhaltete."  
  
„Wie zum Beispiel?", fragte Harry.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen."  
  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Und plötzlich hatte er meine Eltern mit ins Spiel gebracht, gesagt...ich hätte jedenfalls keine Mutter, um die ich mich sorgen müsse und meine Eltern wären immerhin schon tot! Das hat mir dann das Letzte gegeben und ohne dass ich es wirklich gewollt hätte...doch der Zorn und die Wut waren in dem Moment größer als der Verstand gewesen, hatte ich ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn hassen würde...was natürlich gar nicht stimmt."  
  
Harry blickte Blaise mit gemischtem Gesichtsausdruck an: „Das ist eben Malfoy...ich kenne nur umso mehr ‚Witze' von ihm! Er ist jemand, den du nicht aufs Wort genau ernst nehmen solltest. Glaub' mir, er hat das bestimmt nicht so gemeint."  
  
Blaise blickte mit in Falten gelegter Stirn auf den See, bevor er sich Harry zuwendete und mit einem mehr als ernsten Gesichtsausdruck fragte: „Warum nimmst du ihn in Schutz, Harry?"  
  
Harrys Herz schien für einen Moment schneller zu schlagen und ihm kam es vor, als würde das Blut in seinen Adern kurz gefrieren und gleich daraufhin mit gewaltiger Hitze wieder auftauen, wodurch ihm sogar eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
  
„Ich...nehme ihn gar nicht in...Schutz!", stotterte er.  
  
Immerhin schaffte Harry es somit, Blaise wieder etwas zum Lächeln zu bringen: „Natürlich nicht...", grinste dieser mit starker Ironie in seiner Stimme.  
  
Harry versuchte dies zu ignorieren und fragte schließlich: „Und seit dem habt ihr nicht mehr geredet?"  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und fügte ein leises: „Nein."hinzu.  
  
„Also hast du ihm nicht mal die Chance gegeben, ihn erklären zu lassen?!"  
  
Blaise hielt kurz inne, bevor er erneut den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Dann tu das gefälligst!", sagte Harry nun bestimmend und etwas entsetzt.  
  
„Meinst du?"  
  
„Nein, ich hab's nur aus reiner Laune gesagt! Natürlich meine ich das!", erwiderte Harry und lächelte, um Blaise zu genau dem zu motivieren, was ihm schließlich auch gelang und Blaise tatsächlich lächelte.  
  
„Und wieso sagt Malfoy so etwas überhaupt? Hat er denn eine Mutter, um die er sich Sorgen muss?", dachte er versehentlich laut.  
  
„Das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen!", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Als ob er mir das sagen würde...", Harry lachte sinnlos auf.  
  
„Versuchs doch einfach!", schlug Blaise vor.  
  
„Meinst du?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Nein, hab's nur aus reiner Laune gesagt...", bevor Blaise aussprechen konnte, hatte Harry ihn auf Grund dieser Nachahmung stark angestoßen, so dass dieser lachend zur Seite gefallen war und schließlich auf dem Rücken im kühlen Gras lag und Richtung Himmel blickte.  
  
„Und was hältst du sonst so von Draco?", fragte Blaise nun.  
  
„Was soll ich schon von diesem Schleimbeutel halten!"  
  
„Jetzt hör' schon auf und antworte!", befahl Blaise.  
  
„Na ja, immerhin hat er mich wieder zum Essen gebracht!", fing Harry an.  
  
„Wie das denn?", fragte Blaise erstaunt.  
  
„Er hat mir was mit hoch aufs Zimmer gebracht...war eigentlich sein Essen!", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Wow, ein echter Gentleman!", lachte Blaise und richtete sich wieder auf, um erneut auf den See blicken zu können. Die Sonne stand bereits tiefer im Gegensatz zu vorhin, als sie gekommen waren.  
  
Da Blaise auf noch mehr zu warten schien, fuhr Harry fort: „Sonst reden wir eigentlich nicht wirklich viel miteinander. Um ehrlich zu sein...so gut wie gar nicht!"  
  
„Gar nicht?", Blaises Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Wir haben mal geredet. Das war übrigens auch vor zwei Wochen. An dem Tag, als er mir das Essen gebracht hat!"  
  
„Das war, nachdem wir uns gestritten haben!", warf Blaise ein.  
  
„Ja...aber aus dem Gespräch wurde sofort wieder ein Streit. Die Gründe sind eigentlich unwichtig..."  
  
„Eigentlich mag er dich...", sagte Blaise leise und Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
  
„Bitte was?", quiekte er fast.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, er mag dich!"  
  
„Hat er aber nicht gesagt, oder?", befürchtete Harry.  
  
„Nein, im Gegenteil...obwohl...das hättest du wohl gern, was?", Blaise stach Harry neckisch in die Seite.  
  
„Nein...natürlich nicht!"  
  
Blaise grinste wissend.  
  
„Und überhaupt, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Harry entgeistert.  
  
„Mal abgesehen davon, dass er dir den einen Abend sein heiliges Bett überlassen, sich über die Tatsache, dass er sich mit dir ein Zimmer teilen muss nicht wirklich aufgeregt hat, dir Essen aufs Zimmer bringt und dir das Leben ret..."  
  
„Du weißt davon?", fragte Harry entsetzt.  
  
„Ja, er hat's mir während unseres Streites erzählt...na ja...eigentlich eher davor.", gab Blaise kleinlaut zu.  
  
„Und, hat er sich schön drüber lustig gemacht?", entäuscht und leicht verletzt stand Harry auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Beinen.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht! Warum denn auch?", gab Blaise verärgert zurück, „Ich hab' doch gesagt, er scheint dich zu mögen!"  
  
„Jetzt hör' endlich auf mit diesem Schwachsinn, Zabini!", Harry wurde wirklich wütend.  
  
„Immer noch Blaise, wenn's genehm ist!", erwiderte genau dieser.  
  
Harry schnaubte eine Weile zornig vor sich hin, bevor er sich langsam wieder beruhigte und erst jetzt realisierte, was Blaise gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„Er hat wirklich nicht gelacht?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", erwiderte Blaise plötzlich und nickte nach hinten, wo gerade Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle und Draco auf die beiden zukamen.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte Harry und machte den Ansatz gehen zu wollen.  
  
„Jetzt wart' doch mal!", forderte Blaise ihn jedoch auf und hielt ihn am Ellenbogen fest.  
  
Und schon standen die vier vor ihnen.  
  
TBC 


	15. Kapitel 15: Das Geschenk

Kapitel 15: Das Geschenk  
  
Danke an:  
  
Kissymouse: Natürlich mögen sie sich...oder? *grins* So viele Fragen und ich kann...keine beantworten, weil ich es vorher selbst nie weiß. *lach* Sorry!  
  
Ju-San: Was gibt's Schöneres? Wow, danke! *grins*  
  
Snuggles2: Oh ja...mit den heiklen Themen, eigentlich hast du Recht. Habe mich sofort drum gekümmert und das schnell gleich übers erste Chapter gesetzt. Uhm...das ist meine erste so ernst zunehmende Draco/Harry und deshalb hatte ich nicht wirklich daran gedacht, tut mir leid. Viele dieser Themen kommen in Draco/Harrys vor und dich habe nie darauf geachtet, ob die Warnungen drüber haben. Sorry noch mal *schäm* und danke für den Tipp!!!  
  
Sabysemilla: Und hier kommt wieder das nächste! *Zunge rausstreck*  
  
Amunet: Könnte schon angehen, mit der Eifersucht...aber eher unbewusst...hehe  
  
Blue: Irgendwie mögen Blaise fast alle...manno, er sollte doch nur ein Nebencharakter werden...da sieht man mal wieder, dass meine Story voll nicht durchgeplant ist. Aber mal unter uns, ich mag ihn auch *g*, obwohl er ja eigentlich ein Mädchen ist, im richtigen Buch. lol  
  
Und Al: Harrys Gedanken kommen wieder in diesem Chapter...glaube ich zumindest. Hehe...  
  
Wieder einmal....DANKE!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goyle und Crabbe blieben ein Stück hinter Draco stehen, während Pansy versuchte sich neben ihm aufzubauen, Draco dies jedoch ignorierte.  
  
„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte Harry plötzlich, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Dracos rechte Augenbraue zuckte für einen kurzen Moment nach oben, bevor er sich Pansy und den beiden anderen Slytherins zuwandte: „Verschwindet!", befahl er bestimmend.  
  
„Aber Draco...", quietschte Pansys schrille Stimme.  
  
„Hast du nicht gehört?", zischte Draco nun und trat so hastig einen Schritt auf sie zu, dass sie vor Schreck nach hinten stolperte.  
  
„Komm' schon, Parkinson!", brummte Goyles tiefe Stimme nun von hinten.  
  
„Genau! Lasst uns gehen, ich habe eh Hunger!", fügte Crabbe hinzu.  
  
Pansy zögerte noch eine Weile, sah Harry, Blaise und Draco abwechselnd an und folgte Crabbe und Goyle schließlich mit den Worten: „Bis später dann, Draci! War schön mal wieder was mit dir zu unternehmen!"  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen, jedoch so, dass Pansy es nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„War's so schön?", fragte Blaise und plötzlich begannen seine Augen wieder zornig zu funkeln, schließlich stand da der Junge vor ihm, der ihn mit einem gemeinen Kommentar zu seinen Eltern aufgezogen hatte.  
  
„Nein, im Gegenteil! Du weißt ja, was Pansy unter ‚schön' versteht!", erwiderte Draco, doch auch seine Augen blitzten, „Aber bei euch scheint es dagegen ja wirklich schön gewesen zu sein!"  
  
„Ach, ist das der Grund, warum du wieder mit mir redest...so plötzlich?", fragte Blaise wütend und Harry fühlte sich dabei plötzlich ziemlich fehl am Platz.  
  
„Nein, ich wollte so oder so noch mit dir reden, aber ich scheine es mir gerade anders überlegt zu haben!", Draco blickte erst Harry, dann erneut Blaise an.  
  
„Eifersüchtig, Draco?", fragte Blaise schief grinsend.  
  
„Auf was? Auf dich oder auf Potter? Ihr seid doch erbärmlich. Mal im Ernst, auf so etwas kann man nicht eifersüchtig sein!"  
  
„Und was regst du dich dann so auf?", fragte Blaise zurück.  
  
„Lass' ihn doch!", versuchte Harry Blaise sanft zu beruhigen.  
  
„Och, wie süß. Pottylein verteidigt seinen neuen Schwarm!", Draco versuchte zwar fies zu grinsen, doch stach viel mehr etwas anderes aus seinem Gesicht hervor, etwas das schärfer als Wut zu sein schien.  
  
„Wer hier wohl erbärmlich ist!", gab Blaise nun zurück.  
  
Harry ging langsam einige Schritte zur Seite und murmelte schließlich: „Ich lass' euch dann mal allein...", er fuchtelte wie wild mit seiner Hand herum und deutete aufs Schloss, „Ihr wisst schon...Hausaufgaben und so `n Kram!"  
  
Doch die beiden waren mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie Harrys eiliges Verschwinden bemerkten.  
  
„Hast du jetzt nichts Besseres mehr zu tun, als dich an Potter ranzuschmeißen?", fragte Draco erzürnt.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du ‚ranschmeißen' definierst!", antwortete Blaise schroff und drehte sich schließlich wieder zum See um. Die Sonne war nur noch zur Hälfte zu sehen und schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter unterzugehen.  
  
„Und selbst wenn es so wäre, was interessiert es dich so brennend?", fragte Blaise nun.  
  
„Es interessiert mich überhaupt nicht, ich wüsste nur gern, mit wem mein bester Freund rum...", Draco stockte, als er Blaises kalte Augen auf sich spürte und fuhr schließlich leiser fort, „...wir sind doch noch befreundet, oder?"  
  
Blaise atmete tief durch und streckte seine Hand schließlich nach der Dracos aus, welcher sie zögernd ergriff und sich von Blaise neben sich ziehen ließ, so dass sie nun beide gegenüber des Seeufers standen und auf das ruhige Wasser blickten, auf dem sich nur noch einzelne Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten und der Mond etwas weiter links bereits leicht zu sehen war.  
  
„Versprichst du mir was, Draco?", fragte Blaise ruhig.  
  
Draco antwortete jedoch nicht, Blaise schien dieses Schweigen aber zu verstehen.  
  
„Versprich mir nur zwei Dinge, okay?"  
  
Draco nickte zögernd.  
  
„Erstens: Sag' nie wieder so etwas über meine Eltern und pass' in Zukunft ein bisschen besser auf, was du sagst..."  
  
Draco sah vorsichtig zu dem etwas größeren Slytherin auf: „Versprochen...", erwiderte er leise.  
  
„Und zweitens...", Blaise Stimme klang strenger als sonst.  
  
„Ja?", fragte Draco ängstlich.  
  
„Bring ihn nicht um...vergiss unsere bescheuerte Wette, aber bitte...lock' ihn nicht zu den Todesessern. Er hat das nicht verdient! Bitte!", Blaise schien es wirklich Ernst zu sein.  
  
Draco stockte, zu gern hätte er wie bei der ersten Bitte geantwortete, doch konnte er nicht.  
  
„Blaise...ich..."  
  
„Bitte, Draco!", Blaise drehte sich zu dem Blonden um und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Draco kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf: „Der hat's dir angetan, was?", fragte er dann und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf.  
  
„Nein, verdammt...und zu deiner Info sind wir nicht zusammen oder so etwas in der Art. Wir haben nur geredet!", erzählte Blaise.  
  
„Seid ihr nicht?", Draco konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber mit dieser Tatsache fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Und warum verlangst du das zweite Versprechen denn so dringend von mir?", fragte Draco vorsichtig.  
  
„Weil ich Harry irgendwie gern habe...also nicht so wie du denkst! Wirklich nur freundschaftlich, obwohl er...mal abgesehen von seinem momentanen Zustand...wirklich nicht schlecht aussieht!", Blaise grinste.  
  
„Aber das kannst du einfach nicht von mir verlangen!", erwiderte Draco und ignorierte den letzten Kommentar Blaises.  
  
„Kann ich nicht?", Blaise hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Blaise...ich versteh' dich ja...aber wenn ich nicht tu, was mir beauftragt wurde, dann bin ich es, der getötet wird!"  
  
„Oder keiner von euch beiden!", fügte Blaise überlegen hinzu.  
  
„Fang' nicht schon wieder damit an, ich hab' dir das schon mal erklärt! Lass uns bitte nicht wieder streiten.", bat Draco.  
  
Mittlerweile war die Sonne ganz untergegangen und das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf Dracos hellblonden Haaren wieder.  
  
Dracos graublaue Augen blickten verzweifelt in die dunkelbraunen Blaises.  
  
„Verdammt!", brachte Blaise plötzlich unbewusst hervor, „Verdammt, siehst du gut aus!", fügte er dann wie in Trance hinzu.  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn: „Sag' mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"  
  
Blaise erwiderte jedoch nichts weiter, sondern versank einfach nur in diesen wunderschönen Augen des blonden Slytherins.  
  
„Blaise?", fragte Draco erneut und begann nervös vor Blaises Gesicht herumzufuchteln.  
  
Dieser zuckte daraufhin kurz zusammen und fragte schnell, als wäre er die ganze Zeit geistesabwesend gewesen: „Was?"  
  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass...", doch erneut wurde er von Blaise unterbrochen.  
  
„Also, wenn Harry nicht irgendwann mal über dich herfallen sollte, verstehe ich die Welt nicht mehr, es sei denn Harry ist definitiv hetero!"  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Könnten wir bitte wieder das Thema wechseln?", fragte er leicht genervt.  
  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte der Braunhaarige und grinste zufrieden.  
  
„Du verstehst, dass ich das nicht tun kann, oder?", wiederholte Draco seine ungefähre, vorhin gestellte Frage.  
  
„Nein.", war Blaise knappe Antwort.  
  
„Dann versuch' es jedenfalls zu verstehen!", bat Draco und blickte kurz betrübt zu Boden.  
  
Blaise war sich instinktiv sicher, dass er die Meinung seines blonden Freundes noch ändern würde.  
  
„Ja?", hakte Draco nach.  
  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken!", erwiderte Blaise, ohne darauf hinzudeuten, worüber er denn genau nachdenken würde.  
  
„Danke.", war Dracos leise Antwort.  
  
Für eine Weile schwiegen sich die beiden an, bis Draco erneut zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
  
„Und die Wette ist gegessen?"  
  
„Wer hat denn das behauptet?", fragte Blaise gespielt unwissend und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Blaise...komm' schon...", flehte Draco.  
  
„Du kannst machen und tun was du willst...mit ‚Harry', wenn du ihn küsst, ohne dich in ihn zu verlieben!", wiederholte Blaise die Wette, stockte kurz und fügte dann hinzu, „Und wenn nicht, gibt es da immer noch Dumbledore...", er ließ das Ende offen und betrachtete seine Fingernägel interessiert.  
  
„Das würdest du nicht tun?", ungläubig trat Draco einige Schritte zurück.  
  
„Im Ernstfall schon. Unsere Wette gilt?", fragte Blaise und schien völlig unberührt zu bleiben.  
  
„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, aber wie willst überhaupt überprüfen, ob ich ihn küsse und ob ich mich in ihn verliebe oder nicht?", Draco schüttelte sich angewidert.  
  
„Wo du doch der Meister in diesem Fach bist, solltest du dich – und vor allem an diesen Trank – eigentlich gut erinnern können! Sagt dir Veritaserum etwas?", Blaise sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„In Zukunft werde ich wegen nichts mehr an dir zweifeln!", stöhnte Draco und drehte sich um, um zurück zum Schloss zu kehren.  
  
Blaise wusste, dass er überhaupt nicht zu Dumbledore gehen müsste, da ‚sein' Plan im Gegensatz zu dem Dracos Vater garantiert funktionieren würde. Trotz alledem versuchte er, sich nicht zu sicher zu sein. Auch er folgte Draco in die Große Halle, wo fast alle Tische komplett besetzt waren. Blaise blickte sich suchend um, entdeckte jedoch weder Draco noch Harry. Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich schließlich neben Malcolm aus seiner Gruppe nieder. Dieser betrachtete ihn zwar kurz skeptisch, aß dann aber in aller Ruhe weiter.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry saß derweil auf seinem Bett und tat mal wieder eines seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen: Nachdenken. Blaise war wirklich nett und langsam schaffte er es auch, ein wenig durch ihn hindurchzublicken. Draco jedoch schien ihm ein Rätsel zu bleiben. Mal benahm er sich so, um sich im nächsten Moment wieder komplett anders zu benehmen. Aber anscheinend tat er dies nicht nur in Harrys Gegenwart, sondern sogar in der Blaises. Aber Blaise hatte ihn trotz alledem gern. Woran konnte das liegen? Oder sah dieser einfach nur über all die Fehler des blonden Slytherins hinweg? Mal wieder wunderte sich Harry darüber, dass er sich so sehr für diese Dinge interessierte, wo sie ihm doch völlig egal sein konnten. Doch irgendwie mochte er die beiden gern, auch Draco. Nicht, weil sie nur so von Sarkasmus und Ironie sprühten, sondern viel mehr, weil sie so mit ihm umgingen, wie er es sich immer von seinen Freunden gewünscht hatte. Klar, man konnte sich nicht Freunde danach aussuchen, wie sie einen behandelten und man mochte sie auch so, wie sie waren, doch trotz alledem liebte er diesen Umgang mit den beiden Slytherins. Sie wussten nicht mehr und nicht weniger als die anderen, hatten den Vorfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht ebenfalls mitbekommen und trotzdem behandelten sie ihn normal, waren dabei aber für ihn da. Draco hatte ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet und auch Blaise schien jemand zu sein, der immer da sein würde, wenn man ihn brauchte. Alle anderen, seine Freunde aus Gryffindor, darunter Ron und Hermine, und auch einige Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs verstellten sich in seiner Gegenwart, als könnten sie mit seinen Problemen oder seiner Vergangenheit nicht umgehen. Vor allem nach der Ausfragung in Zaubertränke warfen sie ihm ständig mitleidige Blicke zu, Harry hasste es. Ja, er hasste es wirklich.  
  
Aber eine Sache beschäftigte ihn am meisten: Draco mochte ihn? Konnte das überhaupt sein oder wollte Blaise ihn nur ärgern? Na ja, direkt gesagt zu haben schien Draco es nicht, aber Blaise war immerhin sein bester Freund. Doch so, wie Draco sich Harry gegenüber fast durchgehend verhielt, passte es nicht wirklich. Okay, er hatte in Dracos Bett schlafen können, aber erst nachdem er herumgequängelt hatte. Gleichzeitig dachte Harry daran, wie Draco ihn wieder zum Essen ermutigt, ihm extra sein eigenes Frühstück geopfert und wie er ihn vorsichtig aufgeweckt hatte, als Harry wieder einen Albtraum durchleben musste. Außerdem hatte er von allein angefangen, etwas von sich zu erzählen.  
  
Wie immer...Harry wurde aus dieser Person einfach nicht schlau. Doch, dass Draco ihn wirklich mochte, konnte er sich mit noch so viel Fantasie einfach nicht vorstellen.  
  
In genau diesem Moment öffnete sich der steinerne Eingang und der Junge, über den er gerade so viel nachgedacht hatte, trat in den Raum.  
  
„Hey...", murmelte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Hey...", erwiderte Draco, ebenso unsicher, jedoch eher über das, was Blaise gerade gesagt hatte, als über seine eigenen Gedanken. Was sollte er nur tun?  
  
„Ist was passiert?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Draco zurück, zog sich gerade die Schuhe aus und ließ sich dann in seinem Bett nieder.  
  
„Na ja, du wirkst so betrübt!", Harry versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln, „Habt ihr euch vertragen?"  
  
Harry schlug sich innerlich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Das hätte er nicht fragen sollen.  
  
„Du weißt von unserem Streit?", fragte Draco ungläubig, jedoch nicht wütend, wie Harry es befürchtet hatte.  
  
„Ja...äh...Blaise hat's mir vorhin erzählt...er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte!", erklärte Harry stotternd.  
  
„Und...was hat er dir noch so erzählt?", fragte Draco zögernd.  
  
„Nichts weiter...also nichts, was dich beinhaltet!", log Harry.  
  
„Weißt du jetzt von seinen Eltern?", fragte Draco weiter.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Er hat's dir einfach so erzählt?"  
  
Harry nickte ein weiteres Mal.  
  
„Und...bist du jetzt wieder sauer auf mich?", fragte Draco, was wieder so unglaublich untypisch klang.  
  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
  
„Weil ich Blaises Eltern so mit in den Streit gezogen habe...er hat dir das doch auch erzählt, oder etwa nicht?", fuhr Draco fort.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich deswegen sauer auf dich sein? Das ist `ne Sache zwischen euch beiden. Blaise war auch nicht wirklich sauer, nur enttäuscht...also habt ihr euch vertragen?"  
  
Dieses Mal nickte Draco.  
  
Harry überlegte eine Weile, wie er das Gespräch aufrechterhalten sollte, bis er fragte: „Bist du gar nicht beim Abendessen?"  
  
„Das siehst du doch!", erwiderte Draco leise auflachend und kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Harry musste ihm ausnahmsweise Recht geben: „Und warum nicht?"  
  
„Hab' schon in Hogsmeade gegessen. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht hingegangen?"  
  
„Keine Lust!", antwortete Harry heute schon zum zweiten Mal auf diese Frage.  
  
Plötzlich füllte eine schreckliche Stille den Raum, bis Draco sich vorsichtig in seinem Bett aufrichtete, bis er senkrecht dasaß und in einer Tasche seines Umhangs herumwühlte.  
  
„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry mit einem fragenden und halb lachenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Eigentlich...", Draco suchte angestrengt weiter, „Wollte ich es dir erst geben, wenn du deinen nächsten Albtraum...ah, da ist es ja...hast, aber vielleicht ist es dann ja zu spät!", Draco lächelte verlegen und zog behutsam eine kleine schwarze Kugel hervor, die, sobald der Mond sich darauf spiegelte leicht silbern glänzte.  
  
Er stand unsicher von seinem Bett auf und drückte Harry die kleine Kugel in die Hand.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„War gar nicht so leicht, das zu kaufen, ohne dass die anderen das mitbekommen!", Draco lachte leise auf.  
  
„Ja, aber was...", wollte Harry gerade erneut fragen, während er die schwarze Kugel in seiner Hand drehte und sie dabei skeptisch betrachtete.  
  
„Das ist ein Traumfänger!", erklärte Draco.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich kurz an die netzartigen ‚Traumfänger' die er einmal auf dem Wochenmarkt, da er für die Dursleys einkaufen musste, an einem Schmuckstand gesehen und gefragt hatte, was das sein soll.  
  
"Und was können die?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Pass' auf!", flüsterte Draco, setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante und beugte sich so vor, dass er Harry die Kugel in beide Hände legte.  
  
Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück.  
  
„Na, und jetzt?", fragte Harry noch verwirrter als zuvor.  
  
„Also...", Draco schien plötzlich völlig in seinem Element zu sein, „...bevor du einschläfst...oder bevor du dich schlafen legst...hältst du die Kugel genau so...", er legte Harrys zweite Hand zurück auf die kleine Kugel, weil er die soeben kurz hochgenommen hatte, „...und dann denkst du entweder an irgendetwas Schönes, was du mal erlebt hast, oder du denkst dir einfach irgendetwas anderes Schönes aus. Wenn die Kugel dann weiß aufleuchtet, hat sie deine Gedanken sozusagen gespeichert. Du legst sie dann irgendwo in die Nähe deines Bettes, am besten unters Kopfkissen und wenn du dann einschläfst, bestehen deine Träume nur aus diesen vorher ‚gespeicherten' Gedanken!", Draco lächelte zufrieden und blickte endlich wieder von dem kleinen Gegenstand auf, um Harry ansehen zu können.  
  
Doch Harry sah nicht so begeistert aus, wie Draco es sich gewünscht hatte. Im Gegenteil, er betrachtete die Kugel weiterhin und bekam einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Sie gefällt dir nicht, was?", fragte Draco leise und enttäuscht.  
  
„Nein...", flüsterte Harry und blickte Dracos Geschenk noch nachdenklicher an.  
  
„Ich...kann sie ja...du brauchst sie nicht...", stotterte Draco, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Das ist es doch gar nicht! Natürlich gefällt sie mir. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was mir je jemand gemacht hat...na ja...das fast Schönste!", er erinnerte sich an den Feuerblitz, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte, „Ich bin nur so...gerührt, falls man das sagen kann. Nein, das hört sich bescheuert an...ich...Draco, warum tust du das?", brabbelte Harry und blickte Draco endlich zurück in die Augen.  
  
„Draco?", fragte der Angesprochene zurück, „Du hast mich schon wieder ‚Draco' genannt!", fügte er dann leise hinzu, als er Harrys verwunderten Gesichtsaudruck sah.  
  
„Entschuldige...", gab Harry zurück, „Ist so aus mir rausgerutscht!"  
  
Draco lächelte und blickte dann verlegen zur Seite, bevor er erneut grinste und schließlich auf Harrys Frage antwortete: „Vielleicht, damit ich dein Geschreie nicht mehr jede Nacht ertragen muss!"  
  
„Spinner...", lachte Harry und stieß Draco mit sanfter Gewalt an, so dass dieser für einige Sekunden beinahe vom Bett zu fallen schien.  
  
Wieder schwiegen sie sich kurz an und Harry betrachtete die nun im Mondlicht silbern glänzende Kugel erneut, bevor er ein leises: „ Danke...", murmelte.  
  
„Gern' geschehen...", erwiderte Draco und schon wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und keiner von den beiden wagte es wegzusehen.  
  
In Harry machte sich schon wieder dieses mulmige und gleichzeitig angenehme Gefühl breit. Warum tat Draco so viel für ihn? Hatte Blaise vielleicht doch Recht? Eine Gänsehaut schlich sich über seinen Rücken und endete schließlich an seinem Nacken.  
  
Draco ging es nicht anders. Er liebte es in diese smaragdgrünen Augen zu blicken, auch wenn diese vom fehlenden Schlaf und Essen noch etwas trüb wirkten. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er dieses Geschenk gekauft hatte, doch als er eben die Freude in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, schien ihm dies auch nicht mehr länger wichtig zu sein. Noch immer blickten sie sich an und der Blick schien immer tiefer zu gehen. Draco überkamen gemischte und fremde Gefühle. Einerseits fühlte er etwas Fremdes, was er noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben gespürt hatte und es gleichzeitig mochte, andererseits überkamen ihn Ängste und Blaises Worte schallten in seinem Kopf wieder. ‚Die Wette...', dachte er plötzlich und gleichzeitig schien ihm in jenem Moment bewusst zu werden, was Blaise Ziel dieser Wette war. ‚Küss' ihn, ohne dich in ihn zu verlieben...', erinnerte er sich an dessen Worte. Draco wusste nicht genau, wie es sich anfühlte verliebt zu sein, doch in diesem Moment schien es ihm bewusst zu werden. War das dieses fremde und angenehme Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Draco wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er die Wette einfach nur verlieren konnte, denn der letztere Teil von ihr war bereits geschehen, zumindest vermutete Draco es. Und ob er den ersten Teil aus diesem Grund überhaupt noch erfüllen würde, wusste er ehrlich gesagt nicht. Doch konnte es sein? Konnte er sich tatsächlich in seinen jahrelangen Feind, Harry Potter, verliebt haben? Dracos Magen drehte sich um und abrupt brach er den Blickkontakt ab, was Harry mit einem verlegenen Blick auf seine Bettdecke und seine sich darauf befindenden Hände erwiderte.  
  
Draco blickte sich noch einmal im Zimmer um, bevor er hastig aufstand und irgendwas, was das Wort ‚Badezimmer' beinhaltete, nuschelte.  
  
Als Draco hinter genau der Tür zu diesem genuschelten Raum verschwunden war, seufzte er leise auf und betrachtete die Kugel in seiner Hand erneut. Falls dieses Geschenk wirklich funktionieren sollte, würde er es genau jetzt ausprobieren.  
  
Er hielt sie mit beiden Händen fest, schloss die Augen und dachte schließlich nur noch fest an eine einzige Sache: Draco.  
  
TBC 


	16. Kapitel 16: Ein Stück Wahrheit

Kapitel 16: Ein Stück Wahrheit  
  
Danke an:  
  
Sina: Hey, eine neue Reviewerin. Und schwupps, hier hast du ein neues Chapter. *grins*  
  
Lyonessheart: Und noch jemand Neues *freu* Na, hier hast du Harrys Traum. Ja, Dumbledore würde bestimmt etwas tun, wenn er erst mal davon wüsste...Also davon, dass Dracos Mutter gutherzig ist. *fies grins*  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, ich würde so ein Teil auch gern haben, aber tja...wir sind keine Zauberer...bzw. Hexen. Oder sind wir das? Keine Ahnung, muss ich erst mal drüber nachdenken. *lach*  
  
Myu: Nur noch bergauf? Wenn das so einfach wäre! Ja, sie sind verliebt und haben es endlich geschnallt. *freu* ...Bin selbst etwas überrascht *räusper*  
  
Kissymouse: ^^Ich sag' ja, bin selbst überrascht! Mit dem verhalten aller anderen? Gute Frage! Erst mal abwarten, was noch so passiert. Hehe!!!  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, die Warnung ist echt besser! Ja, sie verlieben sich oder sind es bereits. *zwinker*  
  
Mats: Wow, und noch jemand Neues. Ich fühle mich geehrt *verbeug und Namen notiere* . Und ich hoffe du bleibst in meinem Bann *Fluch ausspreche*...nein, freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Viel Spaß auch mit diesem Kapitel!!!  
  
Blue: Ja, Blaise ist wirklich auch ein bisschen verliebt...vielleicht passiert da ja auch noch was, kommt immer darauf an, was meine Hände mit der Tastatur so anstellen. *grins*  
  
Al: Und hier kommt es schon, das nächste Pitel! Tataaaa! Danke für deine Lob über die Gedanken der beiden. Ja, hätte auch gern einen Freund, aber die sind echt entweder schwul oder vergeben und die, die einen wollen sind absolut bescheuert. Na ja, es gibt auch ausnahmen...wiederum...will ich überhaupt einen...jetzt bin ich jedenfalls frei. *lach*  
  
Euch allen wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco schien im Badezimmer festgewachsen zu sein, da er selbst nach über zwanzig Minuten noch nicht wieder kam.  
  
Noch leuchtete der Traumfänger in Harrys Händen nicht weiß auf, weshalb Harry sie noch fester zu drücken versuchte, seine Augen erneut schloss und noch intensiver versuchte, an etwas Schönes zu denken.  
  
Da ihm aus seinem gesamten Leben beinahe nur traurige Dinge einfielen, oder er aber die wenigen glücklichen ignorierte, versuchte er, sich nur auf die letzten Wochen zu beziehen. Doch auch in diesen hatte er ziemlich gelitten.  
  
„Streng' dich an!", nuschelte er zu sich selbst und fast im selben Moment tauchten Blaises und Dracos Gesichter vor seinem geistlichen Auge auf.  
  
Die beiden hatten ihn seit Schuljahresbeginn irgendwie aufrecht gehalten. Harry öffnete sein linkes Auge für einen Moment, entdeckte jedoch nur, dass die Kugel noch immer nicht leuchtete.  
  
Draco..., schoss es ihm plötzlich in den Sinn. Mochte Draco ihn? Immerhin hatten sie sich eben nicht gerade kurz in die Augen gesehen und sogar Blaise hatte es behauptet.  
  
Doch wenn er ihn mochte, warum benahm er sich dann manchmal so merkwürdig? Oder lag das eben genau daran?  
  
Auf einmal schossen ihm sämtliche absurde Bilder durch den Kopf, die er eigentlich nicht hatte sehen wollen. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen auf und zu seinem Entsetzten, begann die kleine, eigentlich schwarze Kugel, erst leicht und dann immer stärker werdend aufzuleuchten.  
  
„Oh...nein...", nuschelte Harry und blickte sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
In genau diesem Moment trat Draco zurück aus dem Badezimmer und als er Harry mit der strahlenden Kugel sah, grinste er frech und sagte schließlich: „Scheint zu funktionieren!"  
  
„Äh...was...achso...ja!", murmelte Harry und stopfte das Geschenk schnell unter sein Kopfkissen.  
  
Draco kroch vorsichtig in sein Bett, zog die Gardinen im Sitzen zu und legte sich dann zum Schlafen hin.  
  
„Willst du nicht mehr ins Bad?", fragte er verwundert.  
  
„War vorhin schon...", erwiderte Harry und noch immer war er sich unsicher darüber, ob er sich nun auf sein Kopfkissen legen sollte oder nicht.  
  
„Na, dann schöne Träume!", schon dem Tonfall, konnte Harry Dracos Grinsen entnehmen.  
  
„Dir auch `ne gute Nacht...", erwiderte Harry, bevor er noch leise hinzufügte, „Wie kamst du eigentlich auf dieses Geschenk?"  
  
„Hab's in meiner Kindheit oft selbst benutzt. Musste dafür meinen Vater bestehlen, hatte eben damals nicht das Geld dafür. Na ja, mir hat das Teil nur zwei oder drei Mal geholfen, hatte eben nicht die Fantasie, um es zum Leuchten zu bringen. Schließlich landete er irgendwann tief in meiner Schublade. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du es hinkriegst, aber wie ich sehe...hast du's ja!"  
  
Harry verdaute die eben von Draco gesprochenen Worte erst einmal. Er hatte seinen Vater beklaut? Und zudem hatte Draco Malfoy sich so etwas zugelegt? Das hätte Harry nie gedacht. Und dann hatte er gesagt, er hätte nicht die Fantasie dafür gehabt, es zum Leuchten zu bringen.  
  
„Nicht die Fantasie? Konntest du dich denn nicht ohne Fantasie an irgendwelche schönen Dinge erinnern?", fragte Harry zögernd, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass es bei ihm soeben auch nicht funktioniert hatte.  
  
„Wie denn, wenn ich nie etwas ‚Ach so Schönes' erlebt habe? Gute Nacht, Potter!", das waren die letzten Worte, die Harry von ihm hörte, bevor der Blonde ihm den Rücken zukehrte.  
  
Schließlich legte auch er sich zögernd auf sein Kopfkissen, unter welchem sich der Traumfänger befand, und schloss seine Augen. Draco schien als Kind nur schlechte Erfahrungen gehabt zu haben. Harry seufzte leise auf und drehte sich schließlich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zu seinem Zimmergenossen.  
  
Er war gespannt, wie sein Traum diese Nacht aussehen würde und schließlich schlief er sogar mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
***  
  
Harry befand sich in der Bibliothek, er wusste nicht wirklich, was er hier machte und als er auf den leeren Tisch vor sich blickte, schüttelte er den Kopf und wollte gerade aufstehen, um sich irgendein Buch zu holen, als Draco vor ihm auftauchte und ihn zurück auf die Bank drückte.  
  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Harry unsicher und etwas verärgert.  
  
„Scheinst ja ganz allein hier zu sein!", erwiderte Malfoy und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an und nun lass mich vorbei!", erwiderte Harry wütend, bevor er erneut versuchte aufzustehen, Draco ihn jedoch schon wieder zurückdrückte.  
  
„Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was das soll?", verärgert verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Kannst du mir vielleicht mal sagen, was DAS soll?", erwiderte Draco, zog ein Blatt Papier aus seiner Hosentasche und hielt es Harry vor die Nase.  
  
Es war ein Auszug aus Harrys Tagebuch.  
  
„Wo hast du das her?", fragte Harry zornig und wollte es seinem Gegenüber aus der Hand reißen, doch zog dieser das herausgerissene Stück Pergament rechtzeitig zurrück.  
  
„Kann ich was dafür, wenn du deine privaten Dinge einfach offen rumliegen lässt? Wer würde da denn nicht reingucken?", fragte Draco zurück und plötzlich bildete sich ein undefinierbares Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich zum Beispiel!", antwortete Harry verärgert, „Und nun gib das her!"  
  
„Natürlich...", Draco verdrehte seine Augen, „...der gutherzige Gryffindor würde so etwas nie tun. Selbst wenn ich's dir jetzt wiedergebe, weiß ich was da drinnen steht, oder nicht?", Draco grinste.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts mehr.  
  
„Pottylein hat sich verliebt!", sagte Draco in einer verstellten hohen Stimme.  
  
Harry sagte noch immer nichts und wandte den Blick von Draco ab, pulte unsicher an der zersplitterten Tischkante herum.  
  
„Oh, weißt du jetzt nicht mehr was du sagen sollst?", reizte Draco ihn weiter.  
  
„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung noch dazu sagen. Jetzt weißt du's! Schön...kann ich auch nichts mehr dran ändern!", erwiderte Harry leise, jedoch noch immer ärgerlich.  
  
„Doch kannst du!", Dracos Stimme klang von einer auf die andere Minute so völlig anders und glich plötzlich nur noch einem leichten Flüstern.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Harry zu dem Blonden auf und wieder begannen sich mulmige Gefühle in seiner Magengegend breit zu machen.  
  
Draco kam ihm ungefragt näher, zu nahe. Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Schließlich war Draco ein Junge und zu dem eben ein Malfoy...  
  
***  
  
...und genau in diesem Moment endete der Traum ungewollt, da Harry von dem ‚realen' Draco wachgerüttelt wurde.  
  
„Nicht...", nuschelte Harry, „...will weiterschlafen..."  
  
„Jetzt wach' gefälligst auf!", drängelte Draco und schließlich schaffte der Gryffindor es doch, seine Augen nach und nach weiter zu öffnen.  
  
„Mann, dein Traum muss ja wirklich fesselnd gewesen sein!", Draco grinste.  
  
Und als Harry genau dieses Grinsen, das dieses Mal ehrlich zu sein schien, erblickte, grummelte sein Magen schon wieder und als er den jetzigen Draco mit dem aus seinem Traum verglich, wurde ihm fast übel. Er hatte von Draco geträumt und sie hatten sich fast...geküsst. Zum Glück führte Harry nicht wirklich ein Tagebuch und selbst wenn er es täte, würde er all diese Tatsachen garantiert nicht da hineinschreiben. Der Draco, der jetzt auf seiner Bettkante saß und ihn etwas verwundert anblickte, war dem aus seinem Traum so ähnlich. Doch es konnte nicht sein, er konnte sich nicht verliebt haben...nicht in Draco...nicht in einen Jungen.  
  
Die ganze Zeit, während er so nachdachte, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass sich Draco und er wie am gestrigen Abend erneut so tiefsinnig in die Augen sahen.  
  
Harry wollte sich von diesem Blick lösen, doch schaffte er es nicht und nuschelte nur kaum verständlich und wie in Trance: „Was ist denn?"  
  
Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen, da er in der gleichen Art und Weise erwiderte: „Was soll denn sein?"  
  
„Du hast mich geweckt...", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Achso...ja...", Draco schüttelte sich und brach den Blickkontakt endlich ab, während Harry ihn noch immer zu beobachten schien.  
  
„Ja?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach, als Draco nicht fortfuhr.  
  
Doch genau dieser lachte plötzlich hohl auf: „Ehrlich gesagt...ich hab's vergessen..."  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, da Draco nicht wirklich überzeugend klang.  
  
„Du weckst mich mitten in der Nacht und vergisst dann, warum? Dann kann's ja nicht so wichtig gewesen sein!", erwiderte Harry kopfschüttelnd und wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen, als Draco zu stottern anfing.  
  
„Eigentlich...ich hab's nicht vergessen...."  
  
„Dann sag's doch einfach!", forderte Harry ihn auf.  
  
Draco senkte beschämt den Kopf und sagte dann leise: „Aber er's ist mir....peinlich!"  
  
„Wow, sag bloß...dem großen Mister Malfoy Junior ist etwas peinlich!", Harry grinste schief, „Nun komm' schon! Raus damit!", sagte er liebenswürdig.  
  
Draco zögerte noch eine Weile, bevor er leise fortfuhr, „Ich hab' dir doch gestern ein bisschen was aus meiner Kindheit erzählt...", Harry nickte und falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, senkte Draco seinen Kopf noch weiter, „...das hat mich eben dran erinnert und ich konnte nicht...einschlafen..."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er lachen, schweigen oder Mitleid haben sollte.  
  
„Siehst du...du findest das dämlich!", murmelte Draco und wollte gerade aufstehen, um zurück in sein Bett zu gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn am Unterarm fest.  
  
„Nein, ehrlich...nur...", Harry lachte tatsächlich leise auf, „...das passt einfach nicht zu dir!", er legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete den Slytherin lächelnd. Er sah einfach zu niedlich aus, wie er dasaß, mit gesenktem Blick und nicht recht wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte.  
  
„Zu dir passt auch vieles nicht!", versuchte sich Draco zu wehren, doch Harry schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.  
  
„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er Draco dann.  
  
„Wie, was sollst du jetzt tun?", Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Na, du hast mich geweckt, das heißt doch, dass du irgendetwas von mir erwartest!"  
  
„Tu ich aber nicht!", erwiderte Draco trotzig.  
  
„Soll ich dir vielleicht `n Schlaflied singen?", Harry lachte leise auf.  
  
„Hör' auf, ich habe dich auch nicht...seit wir hier drinnen zusammen feststecken...mit deinen ganzen Albträumen aufgezogen! Im Gegenteil ich hab' dir sogar einen Traumfänger geschenkt!", erwiderte Draco verärgert und leicht enttäuscht.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut...war nur Spaß!", Harry versuchte wieder ernst zu klingen, „Willst du über irgendwas reden?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Willst du mir mehr von deiner Kindheit erzählen?"  
  
Erneut schüttelte Draco den Kopf, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich nicht traute, mit Worten zu antworten.  
  
„Malfoy, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, doch habe ich keine Lust, die halbe Nacht irgendeinen Schwachsinn vorzuschlagen um auf dein Kopfschütteln zu warten!", sagte Harry schließlich und atmete tief durch.  
  
„Kann ich hier schlafen?", kam Dracos völlig unerwartete Frage von einer auf die andere Sekunde, als hätte er die ganze Zeit mit sich selbst rangen müssen, bevor er sie stellen konnte.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er traute seinen Ohren nicht: „Bitte was?"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, da er genau wusste, dass Harry ihn verstanden hatte, und blickte durch den kleinen Spalt, den die Vorhänge ließen, nach draußen.  
  
„Malfoy, dein Bett steht nicht mal einen Meter von meinem weg...ich bitte dich!", fuhr Harry laut fort.  
  
Doch Draco bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und murmelte nur ein leises: „Bitte..."  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, unsicher, was er nun antworten sollte. Schließlich, nach einem kleinen Kampf mit seinem Inneren, rückte er ein Stück zur Seite und machte Draco somit Platz. Dieser blickte erst auf das freigewordene Stück Laken, dann in Harrys Augen und setzte sich schließlich vorsichtig neben ihn.  
  
„Was tu ich hier bloß?", fragte Harry eher zu sich selbst, als an Draco gewandt, legte sich wieder hin und drehte Draco erneut den Rücken zu.  
  
Draco bewegte sich noch immer nicht, sondern saß stocksteif da. Daraufhin drehte Harry sich noch einmal kurz zu dem Blonden um und murmelte ein: „Na komm', du kannst jedenfalls deine eigene Bettdecke benutzen!", er deutete auf Dracos Bett.  
  
Der Slytherin reagierte noch immer nicht, sondern hatte seine Beine nur angewinkelt und seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt.  
  
Schließlich richtete Harry sich stöhnend wieder auf und setzet sich direkt neben Draco: „Sag' mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.  
  
Draco schwieg noch immer und drehte seinen Kopf weg, um zur entgegengesetzten Seite Harrys zu blicken.  
  
Harry wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte. Was war denn plötzlich mit dem sonst so kalten Slytherin los?  
  
Um Draco irgendwie zu einem Gespräch zu animieren, fing Harry schließlich an: „Der Traumfänger hat übrigens geholfen.", er wartete, doch als Draco noch immer nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort, „Na ja, der Traum war trotzdem etwas merkwürdig, aber immerhin besser als das, was ich sonst jede Nacht träume."  
  
Draco schloss seine Augen und lauschte den Worten des Gryffindors.  
  
„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn man nur an schlechte Dinge denkt, während man die Kugel in der Hand hält?"  
  
Eine kurze Pause, bevor Draco kaum verständlich flüsterte: „Er speichert nur Gutes..."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mh...hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können."  
  
Doch nun fiel selbst ihm nichts mehr ein, was er hätte sagen können und Stille füllte den dunklen Raum.  
  
Doch plötzlich begann Draco damit, etwas zu erzählen, einfach so, ohne dass Harry ihn gefragt hatte.  
  
„Weißt du...ich war noch ziemlich klein, doch ich kann mich an alles ganz genau erinnern, an jedes Detail!", er stockte und legte sein Kinn wieder so, dass er nach vorne sehen konnte und nicht mehr länger zur Seite blicken musste.  
  
Harry schwieg und starrte ebenfalls ziellos an die Wand vor seinem Bett.  
  
„Mein Bruder, Aquila, war etwa zwei Jahre älter als ich. Ich bin in diesem Jahr, als es geschah, gerade sechs geworden und er war acht, nicht viel älter also."  
  
„Du hast einen Bruder?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
Draco nickte, fügte aber ein leises: „Hatte...", hinzu, woraufhin Harry wieder schwieg und seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment schloss, um sich einen sechsjährigen Draco und dessen Bruder vorstellen zu können. Jedoch öffnete er sie daraufhin wieder und wollte Draco somit konzentriert zuhören.  
  
„Er hatte nie wirklich viel Respekt vor meinem Vater gehabt...du erinnerst dich daran, was ich dir neulich von ihm erzählt habe...meinem Vater?"  
  
Harry nickte stumm.  
  
„Ich mein...er war ja auch gerade mal acht, was erwartete man da, doch mein Vater hat immer viel erwartet...zu viel...noch heute tut er das!", wieder hielt Draco für einen Moment lang inne.  
  
Harry konnte sich schon beinahe denken, was passiert war, doch er ließ Draco weiter erzählen, denn es schien so, als wäre es für Draco das erste Mal, dass er darüber reden würde.  
  
„Er war ziemlich frech, hat auch viel Mist gebaut, doch mein Vater hat all dies noch geduldet, bis zu dem Tag, an dem Aquila erfuhr, dass er einst ein Todesesser werden müsse. Er hatte es zufällig erfahren, gelauscht, als mein Vater mit anderen von ihnen gesprochen hatte. Er kam weinend zu mir und erzählte mir von allem, was er durch die Tür hindurch gehört hatte. Er schrie laut, dass er so etwas niemals machen wollen würde...Menschen umbringen, meine ich...er schrie laut, dass er Todesesser und auch unseren Vater verabscheuen würde, bis genau dieser es mitbekam und ins Zimmer stürzte, dicht gefolgt von meiner Mutter. Ich war noch zu klein, konnte mit alledem nicht viel anfangen...das meiste verstehe ich erst heute! Ich verstand nicht, was da vor sich ging, verstand nicht, warum mein Vater so zornig wurde. Meine Mutter stand neben der Tür und zitterte, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.", Draco schilderte es so, als würde er gerade einen Film dokumentieren, nur erzählte er es traurig, er musste die Bilder noch ziemlich genau vor sich sehen können, „Mein Vater schubste mich zur Seite, woraufhin meine Mutter mich zu sich zog und mir die Augen zuhielt. Ich konnte nichts mehr sehen, doch hörte ich, wie mein Vater Aquila anschrie und Aquila nur umso verzweifelter weinte und immer wieder schrie, dass er das Töten und meinen Vater hassen würde...", Draco schluckte, während Harry ihn nun mit einem mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck von der Seite beobachtete, „Das alles ging ziemlich lange, doch trotzdem so kurz vor sich, bis eine schreckliche Stille den Raum füllte. Meine Mutter begann noch stärker zu zittern und mit einem Male riss ich mich los, sah nur, wie mein Vater den Zauberstab auf meinen Bruder richtete und schließlich den Todesfluch aussprach.", Draco stockte und schluckte stark, „Ich wünschte...", seine Stimme bebte, „...ich hätte es nicht gesehen..."  
  
„Dein Vater hat seinen eigenen Sohn getötet?", fragte Harry ungläubig, entsetzt und erschrocken zugleich.  
  
Draco nickte, kniff die Lippen zusammen und blickte wieder zur Seite.  
  
„Draco, ich...", Harry sprach ihn absichtlich beim Vornamen an, wusste jedoch nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte.  
  
„Tja...", Draco lachte kurz sarkastisch auf, „...da siehst du, dass auch ein Malfoy Gefühle haben kann!", er blickte sein Gegenüber an, wodurch Harry sehen konnte, dass Dracos Augen leicht glitzerten.  
  
„Draco...weinst du?", fragte Harry unsicher und gleichzeitig kam er sich bei dieser Frage vollkommen dämlich vor.  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Draco schroff und wandte den Blick wieder ab.  
  
Harry konnte einfach nichts erwidern, jedenfalls nicht jetzt, er müsste erst einmal über all dies nachdenken und es verdauen. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht damit, dass Draco ihm solche Dinge anvertraute. Ja, seine Eltern waren tot, er hatte Cedric sterben sehen und sogar Sirius verloren, doch seinen eigenen Vater dabei zu zusehen, wie er seinen Bruder umbrachte, übertraf wirklich alles.  
  
Da er nicht wusste, was er zunächst tun oder sagen konnte, hob er als Zeichen des Verständnisses seine Bettdecke hoch und deutete Draco somit an, dass er sich neben ihn legen konnte. Dieser betrachtete die Geste zunächst skeptisch, legte sich dann aber tatsächlich neben Harry und zwar so, dass er seitlich zu ihm lag, und schloss schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort und als wäre gerade nichts passiert, die Augen.  
  
Harry allerdings lag noch eine ganze Weile nach, bevor auch er einschlief und durch den Traumfänger, den er völlig vergessen hatte, ein neuer verwirrender Traum begann, in dem dieses Mal sogar Blaise vorkam.  
  
A/N: So, diesen Traum könnt ihr euch mit eurer eigenen Fantasie denken. Aquila ist übrigens genau wie Draco ein Sternbild. Draco bedeutet, wie wir wohl alle wissen, Drache und Aquila bedeutet Adler. Ich hoffe der Name gefällt euch.  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula (( übrigens zwei Sternbilder in einem *grins*) -.- 


	17. Kapitel 17: Sonntag und neuer Streit

Kapitel 17: Sonntag und neuer Streit  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blickte er sich zunächst verwirrt um und betrachtete die andere Hälfte seines Bettes, die jedoch leer war, mit am meisten Skepsis.  
  
Hatte er denn alles nur geträumt? Orientierungslos richtete er sich auf, zog den Vorhang über seinem Bett mit einem kräftigen Ruck zur Seite und blinzelte durch das schwache Sonnenlicht zu Dracos Bett herüber. Doch auch dieses war leer.  
  
Etliche von Fragen bauten sich in seinem Kopf auf. Wie automatisch griff er unter sein Kopfkissen und zog den gestern geschenkt bekommenen Traumfänger heraus, der jedoch wieder die schwarze, ausdrucklose Farbe angenommen hatte.  
  
Als würde sich zumindest eine Frage von selbst beantworten wollen, trat in jenem Moment Draco aus der Badezimmertür.  
  
„Hey...", nuschelte Harry und gähnte daraufhin ausgiebig, um sich gleichzeitig verlegen am Hinterkopf zu kratzen.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern streifte sich gerade einen schwarzen Umhang über einen seiner grünen Slytherinpullover.  
  
„Hallo-ho? Redest du noch mit mir?", fragte Harry nun etwas verwirrt.  
  
Draco blickte nicht auf, sondern zog sich nun seine Schuhe an und erwiderte von unten, so dass Harry Mühe hatte es zu verstehen: „Siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?", das letzte Wort hatte Harry wieder deutlicher verstehen können, weil Draco sich in diesem Moment wieder aufgerichtet hatte und nun gerade im Bett saß.  
  
„Oh ja, sehr beschäftigt...", Harry verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Halt einfach deine verdammte Klappe!", gab Malfoy nun wütend zurück.  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
„Was?", Draco benahm sich wieder völlig typgemäß und tat so, als ließe ihn alles völlig kalt.  
  
„Weißt du...gestern kommst du noch an, heulst mir die Ohren voll, weil du nicht schlafen kannst, bittest mich darum mit in meinem Bett zu schlafen, um mir dann von deiner Kindheit und deinem Bruder zu erzählen und nun tust du mal wieder so, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen!", Harry schien vor Wut fast zu platzen, „Es ist genau wie am Anfang dieses Schuljahres. Du kamst angekrochen und hast mich um ‚Frieden' gebeten, um mich dann in der Zaubertränkestunde vor der gesamten Klasse mit miesen Fragen zu bombardieren! Merkst du eigentlich noch irgendwas von dem, was du tust?", Harry schnaubte aufgeregt.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht wie das gestern passieren konnte!", Dracos Augen funkelten ihm kalt entgegen, „Jedoch war es ein Versehen und ich denke, wir verstehen uns, wenn ich dir sage, dass du das gefälligst für dich behältst, oder?", wie immer in solchen Situationen betrachtete er seine Fingernägel.  
  
„Willst du mir jetzt drohen?", Harry konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
  
„Mein Vater ist Todesesser, schon vergessen?", Dracos rechter Mundwinkel zog sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen in die Höhe.  
  
Harry wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er davon halten sollte. Noch gestern redete Draco von seinem Vater als wäre genau dieser die schrecklichste Person in seinem Leben und heute drohte er ihm mit diesem.  
  
„Du bist krank, Malfoy...", erwiderte Harry ruhig, jedoch stand ihm die Abscheu nur so im Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Immerhin versuche ich mich nicht umzubringen, indem ich mich einfach vom Besen fallen lasse!", erwiderte Draco kalt.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, wollte erst fragen, warum er ihn dann gerettet und dass er sich doch selbst Schnittwunden am Arm zugezogen hatte, doch beließ er es beim Schweigen und beobachtete Draco nur ungläubig.  
  
„Was starrst du mich denn jetzt so bescheuert an?", fragte Draco daraufhin.  
  
Doch Harry erwiderte noch immer nichts, könnte es auch nicht, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er schüttelte den Kopf erneut, bevor er langsam aufstand und ohne Draco eines Blickes mehr zu würdigen ebenfalls im Badezimmer verschwand.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte Draco, als er sich allein im Zimmer wieder fand.  
  
Warum musste er sich immer nur so schwachsinnig verhalten und warum konnte er seine Klappe nicht einfach mal halten? Natürlich dachte er nicht über Harrys Selbstmordversuche, dass er krank sei oder Ähnliches. Im Gegenteil, er konnte es eigentlich nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Er mochte Harry, er mochte ihn wirklich, aber genau das war es, was ihm Angst machte.  
  
Er hatte Harry in so kurzer Zeit so viel anvertraut und das Gespräch in der letzten Nacht hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Er hatte alles noch einmal durchgelebt und er konnte sich seinem Vater nicht einfach widersetzten, sonst würde er wie sein Bruder umgebracht werden.  
  
Aber das war nicht das Ausschlaggebende an der Sache. Beim Erzählen hatte er seine Mutter wieder vor sich gesehen, nicht nur wie sie an dem Tag von Aquilas Tod gezittert und geweint, sondern auch wie sie sich Tage, Monate, ganze Jahre danach verhalten hatte. Er konnte das nicht zulassen, er konnte sich nicht widersetzten, umgebracht werden und somit seine Mutter alleine lassen. Und selbst wenn er nicht umgebracht werden würde, sondern flüchten könnte, hätte er seine Mutter ebenso im Stich gelassen.  
  
Er musste von Harry loskommen, er durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben. Zudem war im gestern Blaises Wette klar geworden und jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, wurde es ihm von Minute zu Minute noch logischer.  
  
Klar, er sollte Harry küssen, sich aber nicht in ihn verlieben. Dann würde Blaise zulassen, dass Draco ihn den Todesessern ausliefert. Das hieß also, dass er Harry küssen musste, sonst würde Blaise zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm Dracos Plan erzählen.  
  
Doch Draco wusste, wenn er Harry küssen würde, würde er sich in ihn verlieben, falls er das nicht bereits getan hatte. Blaise hatte dies wohl schon vor ihm gewusst. Dies bedeutete wiederum, dass Draco eigentlich überhaupt gar keine Chance hatte, die Wette zu gewinnen.  
  
Küsste er Harry, so würde er sich nur umso mehr in ihn verlieben und gleichzeitig die Wette verlieren, würde er ihn nicht küssen, so hätte er ebenfalls verloren. Blaise hatte ihm eine miese Falle gestellt.  
  
Das Einzige, was Draco jetzt nur noch tun konnte, war sich zu ‚entlieben' oder, falls er noch gar nicht verliebt war, versuchen Harry wieder zu hassen. Doch so würde Draco Harrys Vertrauen wieder verlieren und den Plan seines Vaters nicht ausführen können.  
  
„Verflucht...", nuschelte Draco erneut zu sich selbst, bevor er aufstand, seine Robe glatt strich, zu dem Steinausgang torkelte, dass Passwort leise aussprach und sich dann auf den Weg zur Großen Halle und somit zu Blaise machte, während er den gesamten Weg über noch weiter über die verworrene Situation nachdachte.  
  
Soeben hatte er versucht, sich Harry gegenüber wieder kalt zu benehmen, doch hatte es ihm nicht wie sonst Spaß gemacht, sondern war ihm irgendwie schwer gefallen. Vor allem Harrys Worte auf seine Äußerung und das danach folgende Schweigen hatten ihn ziemlich getroffen. Wieso war er plötzlich überhaupt so empfindlich?, fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf, versuchte aber wieder normal auszusehen, als er die Große Halle schließlich betrat.  
  
Ohne nur einmal zu den anderen Tischen herüberzublicken, setzte er sich an den Slytherintisch und ließ sich wie üblich neben Blaise nieder.  
  
„Na, hattet ihr wieder `ne schöne Nacht? Potter und du?", fragte Malcolm auf einmal scherzend.  
  
„Malcolm...du...", begann Draco, doch Blaise unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Kommst du mit mir raus?", fragte er und blickte den Blonden auffordernd an.  
  
„Oder seid ‚ihr' das neue Paar?", Zera grinste fies, woraufhin Crabbe und Goyle grunzend auflachten.  
  
Draco wollte wieder etwas erwidern, doch Blaise zog ihn schon hinter sich her.  
  
„Blaise, ich hab' noch nicht mal was gegessen!", zischte Draco.  
  
„Hier!", erwiderte Blaise daraufhin und drückte Draco ein hastig ergriffenes und trockenes Brötchen in die Hand.  
  
„Soll ich damit die Seetiere füttern oder was?", fragte Draco schnippisch.  
  
„Nun stell' dich nicht so an!", antwortete Blaise ihm streng.  
  
„Was willst du überhaupt so Dringendes von mir?"  
  
„Nur reden!", Blaise grinste, „Morgen ist wieder Schule und seit du dir mit Harry ein Zimmer teilst, haben wir nur noch kaum zeit mal in Ruhe miteinander zu sprechen, eine Ausnahme war gestern!"  
  
Draco verdrehte sein Augen und riss sich dabei von Blaises Hand los, die sich noch immer in seinem Umhang festgekrallt hatte.  
  
„Außerdem siehst du ziemlich sauer aus, was ist los?", fragte Blaise, als sie draußen angekommen waren.  
  
„Bin ich auch!", Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich und er blieb abrupt stehen, während er das Brötchen in zwei Hälften brach und von einer Seite ein Stückchen abbiss.  
  
„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Blaise auf Harry bezogen.  
  
Dracos Blick wurde noch düsterer: „Nicht er...DU!"  
  
„Ich?", fragte Blaise erstaunt und unschuldig tuend, während er wieder zurück auf Draco zuging.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an unsere kleine Wette?", fragte Draco sauer.  
  
„Ja!", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt und zuckte dabei mit den Schultern, „Was ist damit?"  
  
„Du hast mich damit reingelegt!", schrie Draco fast, beruhigte sich aber wieder, als ein Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff an ihm vorbeischritt und ihm dabei einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Ach, wirklich?", Blaise grinste und schritt weiter Richtung See.  
  
Draco lief ihm sofort hinterher, bis er wieder neben ihm ging: „Ja!"  
  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Wie soll ich Potter küssen...", er atmete tief ein und aus, „...ohne mich verdammt noch mal in ihn zu verlieben?"  
  
Blaise blieb kurz stehen, blickte nachdenklich geradeaus und drehte sich dann wieder dem Blonden zu.  
  
„Du hast ihn geküsst?", fragte er mit etwas leiserer Stimme und einem Dracos Meinung nach traurigem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Draco betrachtete ihn skeptisch und antwortete dann: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber es ist so gut wie logisch, dass ich...wenn ich es tue, mich in ihn verliebe!"  
  
„Ach ja?", Blaise blickte wieder geradeaus und erneut betrachtete Draco seinen besten Freund, der sonst nur so mit Sarkasmus um sich schmiss, mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Blaise, was ist denn los?", fragte er daraufhin besorgt.  
  
„Nichts ist los! Ich dachte nur, du wärst nicht schwul! Und selbst wenn du's wärst, habe ich gedacht...", er stockte und zog die Luft stark ein.  
  
Draco sah ihn noch eine Weile an, bevor er nickte und dann ein ungläubiges: „Ah...jetzt verstehe ich!", aussprach.  
  
„Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte Blaise daraufhin.  
  
„Und ob ich das tue!", wehrte Draco sich, „Dein Plan ist eindeutig. Du hast mir die Wette aufgehalst, nachdem ich behauptet hatte, ich sei nicht schwul...was ich zu der Zeit auch noch wirklich geglaubt habe...du wusstest jedoch, dass ich es war...hast es irgendwie gespürt! Und mit der Wette dachtest du, finde ich das endlich raus, indem ich eben einen Jungen küsse. Doch da ich Potter so verabscheut habe, hast du fest damit gerechnet, dass ich mich niemals in ihn verlieben würde! Doch dann, wenn ich wüsste, ich bevorzuge Jungs, könnte ich mich ja zufällig in Mister Blaise Zabini verlieben. Der eigentliche Hintergrund war dir dabei völlig egal! Harry ist dir doch völlig egal!", schrie Draco und wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er Harry beim Vornamen genannt und verteidigt hatte.  
  
„Und genau das meine ich...du hast nichts verstanden!", erwiderte Blaise ruhig.  
  
„Dann erklär's mir, verdammt!", Draco schien der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
„Okay...", Blaise holte tief Luft und seine Stimme zitterte, als müsse er seine Wut mit aller Mühe zurückhalten.  
  
„Ich bin ganz Ohr!", sagte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, woraufhin Blaise ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, doch trotzdem fortfuhr.  
  
„Erstens habe ich nie wirklich erwartet, dass du dich in mich verlieben würdest und zweitens müsstest du wissen, dass ich - seit ich dich richtig kenne – in dich verliebt bin, was wirklich in diesem Fall keine Rolle mehr spielt. Ja, ich habe instinktiv gewusst, dass du schwul bist, warum auch sonst hättest du mich damals geküsst, aber ich habe die Wette angefangen, weil ich hoffte, du würdest Harry küssen und dich gleichzeitig in ihn verlieben, so dass du zwar verlierst und ich zu Dumbledore gehen kann, aber Harry geschützt ist und auch du irgendwie glücklich sein kannst...denn ich glaube schon, dass Harry dich glücklich machen kann. Und ja, mir war klar, dass du die Wette nur verlieren kannst, da du ihn entweder nicht küssen oder aber ihn küssen und dich gleichzeitig in ihn verlieben wirst. Ich wollte einerseits Harry...damals noch ‚Potter'...schützen, weil ich ihn schon immer irgendwie gemocht habe, auch wenn ich nie etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Denn er kannte das Schicksal, keine Eltern mehr haben zu können. Doch gleichzeitig wollte ich dich mit dieser bescheuerten Wette davor bewahren, ein Todesesser zu werden, ich wollte nicht, dass du tötest und Harry grundlos auslieferst. Ich wollte dich nicht als jemanden verlieren, der nur noch Böses im Sinn hat, weil du mir eben wichtig bist. Du weißt, dass ich dich ziemlich gern habe und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass es keinen Sinn hat, doch trotz alledem gebe ich wenigstens dich als einen Freund nicht auf...", Blaise wandte den Blick ab und wollte gerade zurück ins Schloss gehen, als dieses Mal Draco ihn zurückhielt.  
  
„Blaise...Blaise, warte!", wiederholte er sich, als Blaise trotz alledem weitergehen wollte.  
  
Schließlich blieb Blaise tatsächlich stehen, blickte jedoch schräg, geradeaus nach Oben, wodurch Draco sehen konnte, dass er stark schluckte und kurz die Augen schloss.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...", murmelte Draco, nachdem Blaise seinen Kopf wieder gesenkt hatte, „Ich hab' das wirklich völlig falsch aufgefasst. Ich...es tut mir wirklich leid!", es war das erste Mal, dass Draco sich in seinem Leben, Ausnahme war die Gegenwart seines Vaters, entschuldigte.  
  
„Schon okay...ich hab' auch ein bisschen überreagiert!", erwiderte Blaise schließlich, wagte es jedoch noch immer nicht, den Blonden anzublicken.  
  
„Nein, hast du nicht...ich hatte vorhin bloß nicht verstanden, warum du so traurig geklungen hast, aber jetzt verstehe ich es...", sagte Draco leise, „...und es tut mir ebenso leid, dass ich nicht das für dich empfinde, was du für mich fühlst!"  
  
Blaise lachte hohl auf, lächelte dann jedoch ehrlich: „So viele Entschuldigungen von dir an einem Tag?"  
  
Draco lächelte zurück und eine Weile blickten sie sich nur so an: „Komm' mal her!", sagte Draco dann leise und wartete, dass Blaise zu ihm trat, um ihn gleich daraufhin kurz in seine Arme zu schließen und ihm leicht freundschaftlich auf die Schultern zu klopfen.  
  
Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, erwiderte er: „Liegt daran, dass wir uns im Moment so oft streiten!"  
  
Blaise nickte: „Hast ja Recht...sollten wir ändern!", er grinste.  
  
„Aber Blaise, ich werde ihn nicht küssen, du kannst also direkt zu Dumbledore gehen, wenn du's für nötig hältst...doch weißt du dann, was mit mir passiert...oder mit meiner Mutter!", dieses Mal wandte Draco den Blick ab.  
  
„Wieso nicht?"  
  
„Was wieso nicht?", fragte Draco zurück.  
  
„Wieso wirst du ihn nicht küssen, mindestens solange könnten wir doch noch warten!"er grinste schief.  
  
„Hör' mal...ich mag Potter..."  
  
„Kannst du dich mal für seinen Vor- oder Nachnamen entscheiden?", unterbrach Blaise ihn.  
  
„Okay...ich mag Potter!", wiederholte Draco sich grinsend und fuhr dann fort: „Aber...ich kann ihn nicht küssen...das geht einfach nicht!"  
  
„Ist irgendwas vorgefallen?", fragte Blaise nun.  
  
„Nein...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
„Warum willst du ihn nicht küssen, wenn du ihn doch magst?", fragte Blaise erneut.  
  
„Ich habe Angst davor...", sagte Draco noch leiser.  
  
„Wovor?"  
  
„Mich in ihn zu verlieben!", erwiderte Draco kaum hörbar.  
  
„Selbst wenn...was sollte daran so schlimm sein?"  
  
„Na, dann verrätst du mich!"  
  
„Eben gerade hast du doch eh schon aufgegeben!", sagte Blaise nun verwundert.  
  
„Ja, schon...ach' ich weiß auch nicht...", Draco drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Blaise.  
  
„Draco, eigentlich wollte ich mit der Wette und dem enthaltenen Kuss erzeugen, dass du dich in ihn verliebst, damit du eben von alleine vernünftig wirst!", erklärte Blaise.  
  
Draco erwiderte daraufhin nichts, einerseits war er sauer, enttäuscht, andererseits verstand er seinen besten Freund.  
  
„Es geht nicht!", sagte Draco nun etwas lauter.  
  
„Ja...", Blaise lachte, „Aber nicht, weil du Angst hast, dass ich dich verpetze, sondern weil du Angst vor genau dem hast, was ich dir eben geschildert habe! Angst davor, Harry nicht mehr ausliefern zu können, weil er dir dann zu wichtig gew..."  
  
„Quatsch!", unterbrach Draco ihn.  
  
„Du musst es ja wissen...", Blaise grinste mal wieder wissend.  
  
„Außerdem ist er sauer auf mich...", murmelte Draco nun.  
  
„Ich kann' mir auch denken warum, so gut, wie ich dich kenne, hast du wieder deine Malfoymasche abgezogen!"  
  
„Und die wäre?", fragte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
  
„Erst total nett und liebenswürdig zu sein, so wie man dich gar nicht kennt, um dich im nächsten Moment kälter denn je zu benehmen", Blaise drehte sich noch breiter grinsend zu Draco um.  
  
„Scheiße, Blaise...du kennst mich echt schon zu lange...", nun musste auch Draco lachen.  
  
„Dann bieg' das wieder hin oder lass' es und zieh deine Masche durch. Zu deiner Info...ich werde dich nicht verraten, es liegt in deiner Hand, was du tust.", mit dieser Aussage und der Wettauflösung marschierte Blaise zufrieden zurück zum Eingang zur Großen Halle, während Draco sich dafür entschloss, noch eine Weile draußen zu bleiben und nachzudenken.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, nicht gerade lang, aber ich wollte dieses Chapter, bzw. diese beiden Szenen noch heute updaten. Bin irgendwie aufgeregt über eure Meinung dazu, weiß auch nicht warum. *lach* Also, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!!! 


	18. Kapitel 18: Erkenntnis

Kapitel 18: Erkenntnis  
  
Danke an:  
  
Al: Danke für die Gratulation zum 100. Review, welches ja sogar von dir kam. *grins* Hab ja auch gerade das Drehbuch für ein Theaterstück geschrieben. Worüber schreibst du denn so? Ich habe auch schon einen Roman geschrieben, ein Fantasybuch, der Verlag hat es sich bereits angeschaut 8war auch dementsprechend teuer), doch muss es noch etwas kürzen. *lach* Freut mich übrigens, dass ich so viele Emotionen in dir wecke! Weißt du, ich LIEBE deine langen Reviews, ich könnte dir dafür um den Hals fallen *KNUTSCH*. Mh...den ganzen Tag geöffnet. Wow, ich fühle mich geehrt. Wenn du willst, können wir ja auch mal per E-Mail Kontakt halten? Willst du?  
  
Kissymouse: Ich kann alle Personen auf ihre Art und Weise verstehen *grins*. Ja, Wette abgebrochen! Kein Plan, ich denke mal er kriegt es irgendwie mit...weiß noch nicht wann und wie...verlass dich da auf meine tippenden Finger. *kopfschüttel und lach*  
  
Sabysemilla: Japp, armer Aquila...na ja Dracos Dad ist ja auch krass drauf...*schnief* Japp, unser armer Blaise...ich weiß auch nicht...aber ich hab' da schon noch ‚ne ganz tolle Idee...aber die kommt erst später...einfach geduld haben. *grins*  
  
Mylanka: Hey, dieses Mal ist dein Review angekommen und ich habe mich sehr gefreut! Dankeschön! Magst du denn sonst kein Slash? Ich habe es früher auch nicht gemocht, bis mich die Sucht packte...*lach*  
  
Nici: Na ja, Schiss vor seinem Alten wäre ja zu einfach. Er hat doch eher Angst wegen seiner Mom uns so...verständlich *heul*  
  
Snuggles2: Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich zu diesen Themen schon selbst ‚Kontakt' hatte und weiß, dass man damit nicht zu hart umgehen sollte. Ja, das reserviert sein...ich finde, dass muss einfach sein. Ich mag einfach keine Stories, wo Draco und Harry von einer Sekunde auf die andere OOC sind. Deswegen lese ich viele englische Geschichten, die sind ziemlich häufig schön! *freu*  
  
Schnecke: Und hier drei Worte für dich: Chapter 18 kommt! *zwinker*  
  
Myu: Nee, nee...jeder will nur das eine...lol...aber bei mir geht das nicht so schnell. Die sind ja gerade mal so etwas über einen Monat auf Hogwarts, da küssen die sich doch noch nicht. Schön abwarten. *fies grins*  
  
Mats: Ja, Spaß beim Schreiben habe ich immer, versetz mich manchmal zu sehr rein und kann dann nicht schlafen, weil ich so sehr darüber nachdenke, wie's weitergeht. *schäm*...ich bin wirklich süchtig...  
  
Lyonessheart: Ja, wir können nur hoffen...:*grins und seufz*  
  
Frnzi: Hier ist das nächste Chapter, hab' ja auch nicht jede Minute Zeit *Zunge rausstreck* Mit Blaise habe ich was Tolles vor...glaube ich zumindest *überleg* Abwarten!!!  
  
Che-Cha_Draco: Was steht denn im Englischen Buch drin? Hoffentlich ist es ein Junge. Lach...für mich wird er immer einer sein.  
  
Blue: Wie Weihnachten? Hehe, okay, dann kriegst du heute ein neues Geschenk *lach* Mit Blaise siehe oben ^^^. Hab aber einige neue Ideen, falls meine Hände die beim Tippen annehmen. *lach*  
  
EUCH ALLEN: VIELEN, VIELEN DANK!!! Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 18!  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Draco ging langsam weiter, bis er direkt am Seeufer stand und die kleinen, plätschernden Wellen bereits gegen seine schwarzen Schuhe schlugen.  
  
Was sollte er nur tun? Es war eine Frage. Doch schwirrten ihm dazu mehr als nur eine Antwort im Kopf herum und keine von ihnen schien die passende zu sein.  
  
Draco bückte sich kurz, hob einen flachen Stein auf, betrachtete ihn kurz und schmiss ihn dann mit voller Kraft ins Wasser, um daraufhin den untergehenden Stein so zu beobachten, als würde dieser ihm die richtige Antwort liefern.  
  
Außerdem tat ihm Blaise so unglaublich leid. Er mochte ihn auch, doch nicht mehr als einen Freund. Ja, er hatte ihn einst geküsst, doch war das irgendwie zufällig entstanden. Draco erinnerte sich nur allzu genau an diesen Tag.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Blaise hatte Draco gerade von dem Schicksal seiner Eltern erzählt, während sie nebeneinander auf der schwarzen Couch im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum saßen. Kein anderer Slytherin war zu sehen und Draco wusste nicht wirklich, was er erwidern sollte. Er zögerte kurz und überlegte, ob er Blaise von seinem Bruder erzählen sollte, ließ es schließlich jedoch und schwieg nur als Antwort auf die Geschichte Blaises.  
  
„Und du willst wirklich einer von denen werden?", fragte Blaise dann leise.  
  
„Ich muss...", erwiderte Draco, denn schon damals war das Todesesser werden ein Thema der beiden gewesen.  
  
„Aber, Draco...ich möchte das nicht...du bist nicht so wie die!", sagte Blaise noch leiser.  
  
Draco drehte sich verwundert zu dem Dunkelhaarigen um und lächelte verlegen: „Ach, ja?", er hob eine Augenbraue, „Wie bin ich denn dann?"  
  
Daraufhin hatte Blaise ebenfalls verlegen aufgelacht, dann aber versucht ernst zu bleiben und mit einem verkniffenen Grinsen erwidert: „Du bist liebenswürdig, hübsch, kein Mörder...eben Draco!"  
  
Draco hatte in seinem Leben bis zu diesem Tag noch nie ein Kompliment bekommen und vor allem nicht gleich solch ein großes. Vor Scham lief er leicht rötlich an und wollte gerade den Blick abwenden, als Blaise ihm schon in einem Zug seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger ans Kinn gelegt und seine Lippen vorsichtig gegen die Dracos gedrückt hatte.  
  
Wie automatisch schloss Draco seine Augen, nicht weil er mehr für Blaise empfand als Freundschaft, sondern viel mehr, weil dieses Gefühl für ihn so fremd und doch so wunderschön gewesen war.  
  
Ohne genau zu wissen, warum, erwiderte er den Kuss, bis er tatsächlich zu realisieren schien und sich abrupt von seinem besten Freund löste, um ihn gleich daraufhin entsetzt und verwirrt zugleich anzusehen.  
  
Blaise hatte nur ein ‚Entschuldigung...' gemurmelt und eigentlich nie mehr wirklich drüber geredet, außer wenn er Draco mit dem gemeinsamen ‚Rummachen' aufziehen wollte.  
  
~Flashbackende~  
  
Doch jetzt wusste Draco, warum Blaise das damals getan hatte und warum er sich seit dem anders ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, mit mehr Sarkasmus und Fürsorge zugleich.  
  
Draco schluckte und warf einen neuen, etwas kleineren Stein in den See, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sich auf den weg zurück zum Schloss machte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry jedoch saß noch immer in seinem Zimmer, unsicher über Dracos Benehmen und das, was er davon halten sollte. Irgendwie, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum, mochte er Draco. Er hatte diese Nacht immerhin zwei Mal von ihm geträumt und sich diesen Gedankenzug somit eigentlich nur bestätigen lassen. Harry konnte nicht genau erklären, welche Art des Mögens es war, doch war es mehr als Freundschaft, aber gleichzeitig auch wieder weniger. Denn er war nie mit Draco befreundet gewesen und konnte somit nicht behaupten, dass es mehr war. Es war etwas, dass zwischen Hass und Freundschaft schwankte, auch wenn Harry es bis jetzt nicht genau definieren konnte.  
  
Aber mochte er Draco nicht, wenn er sich so kalt benahm, wie er es vorhin getan hatte. Oder aber er mochte ihn in jenen Momenten noch immer, war jedoch nur enttäuscht. Ja, das war es...irgendwie enttäuschte ihn Dracos Verhalten. Immer wenn er glaubte, der Blonde hätte sich geändert, folgte im nächsten Moment ein solch kalter Schlag, der jedes Mal wie ein Stich in Harrys Herz war.  
  
Harry schüttelte auf diesen Gedanke hin kurz den Kopf. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, es konnte nicht sein herz betreffen, immerhin war Draco Malfoy eben Draco Malfoy, kurz davor ein Todesesser zu werden und diese waren schließlich mit verantwortlich für den Tod Harrys Paten.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen bei dieser Erinnerung. Draco war Draco, sein Vater ebenfalls ein Todesesser und außerdem war er ein Junge. Nein, es war unmöglich, dass Harry das für den Slytherin empfand, was sein Verstand ihm gerade einzureden versuchte.  
  
Er war ein Junge und ein werdender Todesesser, ein Malfoy eben. Immer wieder wiederholten sich diese Gedanken in Harrys Kopf.  
  
Und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, könnte er Draco nicht in dieser Weise mögen...nicht in dieser Weise. Draco war männlich und Vernon war der, der ihm einst diese Albträume eingeflöst hatte.  
  
Er würde nie etwas für einen Jungen empfinden...niemals.  
  
Harry schluckte erneut.  
  
Mit voller Wut und Verzweiflung griff er unter sein Kopfkissen, bis er den Traumfänger in der Hand hielt und schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, gegen die Wand gegenüber seines Bettes.  
  
Der Appetit war ihm erneut vergangen und er hatte auch keine Lust sich umzuziehen, er wollte nur allein sein...er wollte niemanden mehr sehen, wenn jeder ihn nur verletzten konnte. Sogar Ron und Hermine hatten ihn enttäuscht.  
  
Aber wieso enttäuschten sie ihn alle, wieso verletzten sie ihn alle? Oder war er es, der alle gerade dazu zwang, ihn zu verletzten? Benahm er sich falsch? War er überempfindlich?  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er auf den nun am Boden liegenden Traumfänger blickte. Er war nicht zerbrochen, doch sah dieses am Boden liegende Geschenk nur umso verletzender und traurigkeitserzeugender aus.  
  
Die Tränen, die er die letzten Monate über so lange zurückgehalten hatte, stiegen nun in seine Augen und führten dazu, dass Harry das Zimmer nur noch verschwommen vor sich sah.  
  
Er hasste es. Er hasste Draco, er hasste, was er mit ihm anstellte und er hasste Ron und Hermine, hasste die anderen Gryffindors und ganz Hogwarts. Doch was er am meisten hasste, war...sich selbst.  
  
Die Tränen quollen nur so aus seinen Augen, bis er schließlich ihren salzigen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen spürte.  
  
Wie in Trance stand er auf, wie er es schon etliche von Malen getan hatte, schritt zu seinem zerlumpten Koffer und riss ihn mit einer Bewegung auf, um hastig ein weißes, ihm viel zu großes, T-Shirt herauszuziehen, aus dem. Das T-Shirt klappte bei dieser Bewegung auseinander und herausflog ein silbernen, ziemlich stumpf aussehendes Messer.  
  
Harry ergriff es mit seiner rechten Hand und bildete eine Faust um den Griff. Es war, als wüsste er nicht mehr was er tue, als er sein viel zu großes Schlafoberteil nach oben stülpte und die Messerklinge auf seiner endlich wieder geheilten Haut ansetzte.  
  
Er drückte die Messerspitze in seine Hand, kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte gerade ziehen, als Draco sich auf ihn stürzte und ihm das Messer aus der Hand schlug.  
  
Harry hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass der steinerne Eingang sich beweg hatte. Geschockt fiel er auf seinen Rücken und blinzelte benommen in die zornigen Augen Dracos, welcher halb neben ihm und halb über ihm kniete und Harrys Handgelenke dabei auf den Boden drückte.  
  
Harry war zu schwach sich zu wehren, wandte nur den Blick ab und sah zur Seite.  
  
Draco drückte daraufhin nur noch fester zu, hob Harrys Handgelenke kurz einige Millimeter an, um sich gleich daraufhin wieder auf den Fußboden zudrücken und dann laut schrie: „Sag' mal, spinnst du?"  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, kniff nur für einen Augenblick auf Grund Dracos harten Tonfalls seine Augen zusammen, wodurch neue Tränen aus seinen glasigen Augen gedrückt wurden.  
  
„Antworte gefälligst!", fuhr Draco wütend fort und als Harry in die zornigen Augen des Blonden aufblickte und gleichzeitig realisierte in welcher Lage er sich befand, sah er kurz seinen Onkel vor sich...wie er ihn wieder bestrafen wollte...und hob schlagartig seinen Oberkörper um von Draco loszukommen.  
  
Doch dieser war stärker.  
  
Panik stieg in Harry auf, er begann schwerer zu atmen und versuchte seine Beine unter Dracos Gewicht zu bewegen.  
  
Erst als Draco Harrys panikerfülltes Gesicht zu bemerken schien, ließ er augenblicklich von dem Gryffindor ab und ließ sich nun neben ihm auf dem kalten Boden nieder, während er ein leises: „Entschuldige...das wollte ich nicht...", flüsterte.  
  
Harry lag jedoch nur zitternd am Boden, veränderte die Lage seiner noch eben von Draco festgehaltenen Handgelenke nicht und starrte nur ausdruckslos und schwer atmend an die Zimmerdecke. Seine Wangen waren von den Tränen noch immer feucht und Draco fühlte sich in seiner Haut plötzlich ziemlich unwohl.  
  
Harry sah so unglaublich verletzlich und hilflos aus.  
  
Harrys Mund, der die ganze Zeit halbgeöffnet war, schloss sich nun wieder und Harry schluckte stark, versuchte zu verstehen, was in den letzten Minuten und Sekunden passiert war.  
  
Draco saß neben ihm auf dem Fußboden und blickte schuldbewusst nach unten.  
  
Harry blickte sich weiter um, entdeckte erst jetzt das Messer, was sich wenige Zentimeter neben sich befand und während er langsam zu realisieren begann, was er gerade getan, wovor Draco ihn bewahrt hatte und was dann passiert war, richtete er sich benommen auf.  
  
Nach weiteren kurzen Schweigens, brach Draco genau dieses und flüsterte leise: „Du kannst einem echt Angst machen, Potter...", mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte er zum dem Dunkelhaarigen herüber.  
  
Harry wiederholte das gerade Geschehene in seinem Kopf, bevor er antwortete: „Ich...ich...wollte das gar nicht..."  
  
Draco sah Harry noch eine Weile skeptisch an, bevor er leise erwiderte: „Ich weiß...", er zögerte, bevor er hinzufügte, „...ich wollte das auch nie..."  
  
Nun war Harry es, der den Blonden verständnisvoll anblickte.  
  
„...aber mach' das ja nicht noch mal...", flüsterte Draco dann leise.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Vieles schoss ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. Dinge, über die er bereits vorhin nachgedacht hatte, wie Dracos erneute Verhaltensänderung. Doch dieses Mal waren seine Gedanken kombiniert mit Scham und Dankbarkeit und merkwürdigen Gefühlen.  
  
Draco hatte ihn in solch einem Zustand gesehen und ihn sogar vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt...schon das zweite Mal in so kurzer Zeit.  
  
Doch hatte er seinen Onkel vor sich gesehen und in diesem Moment war so viel Angst in ihm empor gestiegen. Auch dies war ihm peinlich...er schämte sich für sein Verhalten...wie immer.  
  
Doch als er nun so neben Draco saß, war er dem Blonden dankbar und gleichzeitig wollte er ihm einfach nur danken, indem er ihn beispielsweise in seine Arme schließen würde oder etwas Ähnliches.  
  
Harry beugte sich vor, zog das Messer zu sich und wickelte es wieder in seinem weißen T-Shirt ein, um es schließlich Draco in die Hand zu drücken.  
  
„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
„Ich will das nicht mehr bei mir haben...", erwiderte Harry leise, bevor er wieder vor Dracos Blick floh.  
  
Draco legte den eingewickelten Gegenstand zur Seite und griff nun nach etwas wesentlich Kleinerem und Harry erinnerte sich sofort daran, was es war.  
  
Draco hielt es eine Weile mit in Falten gelegter Stirn in der Hand, betrachtete es wortlos und blickte schließlich traurig zu Harry auf.  
  
„Willst du ihn nicht mehr?"  
  
Harry zögerte, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Warum liegt er denn hier?", Draco klang so, als wäre der Traumfänger etwas unheimlich wichtiges für ihn.  
  
„Ich war sauer...", erwiderte Harry leise.  
  
„Auf mich?", fragte Draco unsicher zurück.  
  
„Nein.", erwiderte Harry sicher, woraufhin Draco ihn kurz erstaunt anblickte und Harry schließlich hinzufügte, „...Nein...nur auf den Malfoy in dir!", er lächelte trotz seines von den Tränen feuchtem Gesichtes. Nun lachte auch Draco leise auf und betrachtete die kleine, schwarze Kugel erneut.  
  
„Also doch auf mich?"  
  
„Wie man's nimmt!", Harry senkte den Blick verlegen und enttäuscht zugleich.  
  
„Weil ich meine typische Masche abgezogen habe?", fragte Draco nun und erinnerte sich an Blaises Worte.  
  
„Kann man so sagen...", antwortete Harry und blickte wieder auf, um in Dracos Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was los war vorhin!", begann Malfoy auf einmal und klang gerade so als würde er sich beschweren und gleichzeitig rechtfertigen wollen, „Ich hab' dir so viel von mir erzählt, obwohl ich dich noch nicht mal kenne und dich jahrelang gehasst habe! Und ich wusste nicht, warum ich dir all das erzählt habe, schließlich weiß es neben meinen Eltern und mir niemand anderes...", er stockte.  
  
Harry schien jedoch nur auf eine Sache geachtet zu haben: „Und was tust du jetzt?"  
  
„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Draco verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Na, du sagtest, du hättest mich jahrelang gehasst und was tust du jetzt?", stellte Harry seine Frage genauer.  
  
„Nichts tu ich jetzt!", verteidigte Draco sich, woraufhin Harry leise auflachte und schließlich aufstand, um zurück zu seinem Bett zu gehen.  
  
„Ist es denn jetzt okay?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
Harry erwiderte eine Weile nichts, sondern begann damit, sein bett etwas zu richten, da er sich an einige Hausaufgaben erinnert hatte und noch in die Bibliothek gehen müsste, sich dafür allerdings umziehen und frisch machen musste.  
  
„Ja oder nein?", hakte Draco weiter nach.  
  
„Malfoy, ehrlich...", erwiderte Harry und stoppte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr, „...ich warte nur darauf, dass du in wenigen Minuten wieder wegen irgendetwas ausrastest oder wenn nicht dann spätestens heute Abend und ehrlich gesagt habe ich darauf keine Lust.", erst jetzt stellte er sich so hin, dass er den noch immer am Boden sitzenden Draco direkt ansehen konnte, „Wenn du dich mal länger als einen Tag für eine deiner beiden Verhaltensweisen entschieden hast, werde ich es mir überlegen!", das war das Letzte, was er sagte, bevor er sich auf zum Badezimmer machte.  
  
Draco war kurz davor Harry irgendetwas hinterher zurufen, riss sich aber schließlich zusammen und stand ebenfalls langsam auf.  
  
So weit er sein Verhalten und seine Gedanken nachvollziehen konnte, hatte er sich zwar für einen Weg entschieden, konnte ihn jedoch nicht gehen.  
  
Aber vielleicht könnte er versuchen ihn mindestens bis zu dem Tag der Entscheidung zu gehen, wobei er bis zu diesem Tag ja auch Harrys Vertrauen brauchte.  
  
Mit dieser unsicheren Entscheidung schritt er zu Harrys Bett und legte den Traumfänger zurück auf dessen Kopfkissen.  
  
Als er hörte, dass der Duschstrahl im Badezimmer zu rauschen begann, seufzte er leise auf und entschloss sich dafür, erst einmal wieder seinen besten Freund aufzusuchen und ihn um einen Rat zu bitten.  
  
Er schritt zum Ausgang des Zimmers, nuschelte das Passwort, trat heraus und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machen, als er abrupt stehen blieb.  
  
Nein, er konnte Blaise nicht noch mehr belasten und wehtun, er musste auch mal etwas alleine schaffen, zudem hatte Blaise ihm schon alle Tipps gegeben, die man einem nur geben konnte.  
  
Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er entschlossen seien Fäuste ballte und sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Office machen wollte, als er jedoch erneut von hinten zum Stehen gebracht wurde.  
  
Erschrocken drehte Draco sich um und blickte in genau das Gesicht, welchem er gerade eben noch aus dem weg gehen wollte.  
  
„Blaise...", stöhnte er, um sich erst mal von dem Schreck zu erholen.  
  
„Ja, das ist mein Name!", scherzte Blaise und grinste.  
  
„Was ist denn?", quengelte Draco.  
  
„Wow, dass ich euer trautes Heim gefunden hab'!", erwiderte Draco und blickte nickend auf die beiden Drachen, die einen Eingang zu verbergen schienen.  
  
„Blai-aise!", Draco verdrehte die Augen, „Ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
„Achso, ja!", sagte Blaise nun und sprach mit Draco, während er sich durchgehend weiter in dem dunklen Flur umblickte, „Warum ich eigentlich hier bin...Du sollst zu Dumbledore!"  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco ungläubig zurück.  
  
„Nee, im Ernst! Das ist kein beschissener Trick oder so. Snape hat's mir gerade gesagt und ich hab' das halbe, verdammte Schloss nach dir und eurem bescheuerten Zimmer abgesucht!", erwiderte Blaise und sah dem Blonden endlich in die Augen.  
  
„Okay, okay...ich glaub' dir ja schon...nur..."  
  
„Ja?", fragte Blaise, wodurch er Draco unterbrach.  
  
Draco zögerte einen Moment, unsicher darüber, ob er Blaise davon erzählen sollte, dass er auch gerade hatte zu Dumbledore gehen wollen, doch schließlich schwieg er.  
  
„Ach,...nicht so wichtig. Erzähl' ich dir später!", Draco drängelte sich an dem verwirrt dreinblickenden Blaise vorbei und machte sich nun auf den bereits vorher geplanten Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Oh Gott, bitte reviewt. Hoffe, ich habe nicht übertrieben. *Angst hab* Oh jemineeee..... 


	19. Kapitel 19: Apus

Kapitel 19: Apus  
  
Kaum war Draco am Wasserspeier angekommen, murmelte er hastig das Passwort, welches er noch vom letzten Mal kannte und wartete darauf, dass der Speier sich bewegte. Als dieser tatsächlich noch auf das alte Passwort reagierte, trat Draco auf die Treppe und tapste nervös von einen auf den anderen Fuß, bis das riesige Steingebilde erneut zum Halt kam und Draco sich vor der ihm nun bekannten Tür zu Dumbledores Büro befand.  
  
Er hielt noch kurz inne, holte tief Luft und versuchte die Worte in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Er wusste, dass das, was er im nächsten Moment tun wollte, fatale Folgen haben könnte, doch trotzdem hatte er sich für diesen Weg entschieden und Harrys eben am Boden liegender Anblick hatte ihm somit den letzten Stoß verpasst.  
  
Doch gleichzeitig war er gespannt darauf, was Dumbledore denn Dringendes von ihm wollte.  
  
Etwas zögerlich hob er seine Hand gegen die massive Tür, zog sie jedoch noch einmal kurz zurück, bevor er sie erneut anlegte und schließlich leise anklopfte.  
  
„Komm' ruhig herein, Draco!", hörte er die Stimme des Schulleiters kaum verständlich durch die Tür hindurch.  
  
Draco holte wieder tief Luft, bevor er für sich selbst nickte und die Türklinke mit einem Mal und ohne weiteres Zögern herunterdrückte.  
  
Doch als er dann eintrat, wurden alle seine noch eben gesammelten Gedanken wieder durcheinander gewirbelt. Erschrocken stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts, hatte Probleme sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er nur auf eine Person in diesem Zimmer starrte.  
  
Neben Dumbledore befanden sich nämlich noch zwei weitere Personen in diesem Raum, eine davon war Dracos Mutter. Zwar war er auch auf Grund dieser Tatsache überrascht, doch was ihm wirklich in den ungläubigen Schockzustand versetzt hatte, war die Person, die neben seiner Mutter auf einem der Stühle gegenüber Dumbledores Schreibtisch saß.  
  
Draco stockte der Atem, während er den vor sich Sitzenden genaustens von oben bis unten musterte und das Entsetzten stand ihm dabei nur so ins Gesicht geschrieben. Denn neben seiner Mutter saß ein hellblonder Junge, der nicht wesentlich älter als Draco zu sein schien und ihm dabei noch verblüffend ähnlich sah.  
  
Die einzigen kleinen Unterschiede waren, dass dieser blonde Junge ein etwas schmaleres Gesicht und kürzere Haare als Draco zu haben schien und seine Haare dabei perfekt zur Seite gegelt und gekämmt hatte, so dass sich ein kaum merklicher Seitenscheitel bildete, der den Jungen nur so dazu brachte, wie jemand auszusehen, der den Lehrern die Taschen hinterher trug. Außerdem hatte er eine etwas andere Schuluniform an, die zwar auch aus einem schwarzen Umhang, einer schwarzen Hose und ebenso schwarzen Schuhen bestand, der Pullover über einem weißen Hemd und die Krawatte aber keine der üblichen Hogwartsfarben trugen. Stattdessen waren sie vermischt hell- und dunkelblau gehalten. Das Wappen, das sich auf der linken Seite des Umhanges befand konnte Draco von seiner jetzigen Position aus nicht genau erkennen, aber auch dieses sah ziemlich fremd aus.  
  
Erneut sah er erst seine Mutter dann wieder den anderen Blonden panikerfüllt an, bevor er zwar das Absurdeste, aber auch das Einzige fragte, was er in diesem Moment für möglich hielt.  
  
„Aquila?"  
  
Kaum hatte das Wort Dracos Lippen verlassen, hatte seine Mutter schuldbewusst den Kopf gesenkt und Dumbledore leicht den Kopf geschüttelt, bevor er Draco dazu aufforderte, sein Büro erst einmal ganz zu betreten und sich zu setzten, bevor sie fortfahren würden.  
  
Draco tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, schien aber immer noch wie in Trance und konnte seinen Blick von dem ihm so ähnlich sehenden Jungen nicht abwenden, während auch dieser mit seinen etwas größeren und blaueren Augen durchgehend zurückblickte.  
  
„Draco, das wird jetzt bestimmt nicht leicht für dich sein, doch trotzdem müssen wir diesen Schritt gehen und höre erst einmal aufrichtig zu, bevor du jemanden unterbrichst oder wütend hinausläufst!", sagte Dumbledore sanft.  
  
„Mutter?", fragte Draco hilfesuchend, doch diese mied den Blick ihres Sohnes und fixierte ihren Schoß stattdessen weiterhin.  
  
„Darf ich vorstellen?", fuhr Dumbledore fort und deutete mit einer Hand auf den fremden Jugendlichen, während er Draco dabei anblickte: „Draco, das ist Apus und", er wechselte seine Geste und seinen Blick, so dass er jetzt den Fremden anblickte und dabei auf Draco zeigte: „Apus, das ist Draco!"  
  
„Schön...", erwiderte Draco gereizt, „...und wer ist dieser ‚Apus'?", wiederholte er den von Dumbledore ausgesprochenen Namen extra schief betont. Alles, was er eigentlich hier gewollt hatte, war wie vom Erboden verschluckt. Jetzt war er viel zu geschockt und gleichzeitig enttäuscht, dass sich sein verdacht auf Aquila nicht bestätigt hatte.  
  
„Draco...", begann seine Mutter nun leise, sah aber noch immer nicht von ihren Händen auf, „Es gibt da Einiges, was du wissen solltest!"  
  
„Oh ja..."; Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, „Das glaub' ich allerdings auch!"  
  
Dumbledore schwieg währenddessen und beobachtete das Geschehen nur betrübt und interessiert zugleich. Auch der fremde Junge, Apus, blieb still, schien jedoch auf Grund seines haftenden Blickes noch ziemlich von Draco fasziniert zu sein.  
  
Als genau dieser das bemerkte, funkelte er zornig zu Apus herüber und zischte ein: „Starr' mich gefälligst nicht so an!"  
  
Daraufhin senkte der andere Blonde den Blick sofort und wartete nur darauf, dass seine Mutter fortfuhr.  
  
„Draco, nachdem Aquila geboren wurde, hatte dein Vater mir sofort davon erzählt, dass er aus ihm eines Tages einen Todesesser machen wollte. Ich wusste schon damals, dass ich weder die Kraft noch die Macht hätte dies verhindern zu können. Wie du weißt, hatte sie nicht einmal Aquila selbst...", seine Mutter schwieg für einen Moment, bevor sie langsam weiter erzählte, „...Etwa zwei Jahre darauf wurde ich erneut schwanger und ich wusste, dass dieses Schicksal auch auf euch zutreffen musste..."  
  
Draco unterbrach sie hastig: „Auf uns?", fragte er entsetzt.  
  
Dracos Mutter schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie vorsichtig nickte und mit zitternder Stimme hinzufügte: „Ja, ‚euch'...Apus und dich!"  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, während dieser Apus ziemlich gelassen zu bleiben schien.  
  
„Ich hab' mich jetzt verhört, oder? Du willst mir jetzt nicht das sagen, was ich denke?", Draco war kurz davor von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen und tatsächlich nach draußen zu rennen, hielt sich aber noch mit aller Kraft zurück.  
  
„Lass' mich erklären, Draco...ich hab' nicht viel Zeit. Lucius ist nicht lange unterwegs und er darf nicht merken, dass ich weg war und vor allem wo ich war...das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."  
  
„Ja, aber wissen ‚die' das auch?", fragte Draco ungläubig und wieder leicht sarkastisch, wobei er in Richtung Dumbledore und Apus nickte.  
  
„Ich habe vorhin ausführlich mit Albus geredet, ihm alles geschildert, was wir schon lange hätten tun sollen..."  
  
Doch Draco unterbrach sie erneut, eher verzweifelt als wütend: „Mutter, WER ist APUS?"  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bevor Narcissa Malfoy leise antwortete: „Dein Zwillingsbruder..."  
  
Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, lachte hohl auf und konnte einfach nicht ernst nehmen, was ihm da erzählt wurde.  
  
„Nur ein Traum...nur ein bescheuerter Traum...", flüsterte er immer wieder zu sich selbst.  
  
„Beruhig dich erstmal, Draco!", mischte Dumbledore sich jetzt ein, woraufhin Draco zu seinem ‚neuen' Bruder hinüberblickte und dann ungläubig fragte: „Ach, und der weiß das alles schon? Ihn scheint das ja nicht großartig zu interessieren!"  
  
„Er weiß es, seit er denken kann."; erklärte seine Mutter.  
  
Draco nickte nur übertrieben mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der etwas wie ‚Ja, klar...ich mein...warum auch nicht?' ausdrückte.  
  
„Apus wohnte von der Geburt an bei einer anderen Familie, aber ich besuchte ihn so oft ich konnte...du erinnerst dich bestimmt an meine regelmäßigen Ausflüge zu einer ‚Freundin' von mir?"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts mehr, starrte nur noch auf sein linkes Knie und schien so, als würde er absolut nichts mehr aufnehmen können.  
  
„Er wohnte in Irland und ging dort zu einer privaten Zaubererschule. Auf Grund des Reichtums deines Vaters hat er nie etwas von den fehlenden Galleonen gemerkt, die ich für die Zauberausrüstung und die Schule gebraucht hatte..."  
  
Doch plötzlich kam Draco wieder zur Besinnung, schien jedoch so als hätte er dem Letzteren nicht mehr aufmerksam gelauscht.  
  
„ICH HABE SEIT ÜBER 16 JAHREN EINEN ZWILLINGSBRUDER UND WIE? NICHTS DAVON? UND DANN KOMMT IHR ALLE MAL EBEN SO AN UND VERSUCHT MIR DAS ZU ERKLÄREN, WAS ICH 16 GANZE JAHRE NICHT MITBEKOMMEN HABE?", Draco atmete tief ein und aus und fügte dann leise hinzu, „Das kann doch nicht euer ernst sein...Weiß Vater von ihm...Oh...ich kann's mir schon denken.", erneut lachte er gefüllt mit purem Sarkasmus auf.  
  
„Nein, dein Vater wusste nur von dir und Aquila. Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass ich schwanger war...mit dir...doch wusste er nie, dass ich Zwillinge erwartete.", erklärte seine Mutter nervös weiter, „Ich wollte jedenfalls einen von meinen Kindern vor Lucius schützen...", ihre Stimme zitterte schlimmer als zuvor und als sie kurz aufblickte, sah Draco, dass ihre Augen glasig zu werden begannen, doch er konnte jetzt keinen Trost für sie aufwenden, zu geschockt und zu wütend war er auf das, was er gerade mal eben so zwischen Tür und Angel erfuhr.  
  
„Und dann hast du eben mal ausgelost, wer der Glückliche sein kann?", fragte Draco empört weiter.  
  
„Nein, ich wollte einfach einen von euch dreien schützen...Aquila konnte ich ja nicht, da er bereits auf der Welt war und ich durch ihn erst von den Plänen deines Vaters erfahren habe."  
  
„Und dann war ich das Unglücksschaf?", fragte Draco noch lauter und ebenso traurig und enttäuscht weiter.  
  
„Nein, das Los, falls man das überhaupt so nennen kann...", nun lief ihr die erste Träne über die Wange und Apus blickte sie mitfühlend an, „...das Los", wiederholte sie, „...fiel auf Apus, da dieser...ihr beide kamt zur Welt und du, Draco, hast geschrieen, wie jedes Kind, Apus gab keinen Laut von sich... Du erinnerst dich daran, dass er in Irland wohnte und zu einer Privatschule ging? Draco...Apus ist stumm!"  
  
Nun mied auch Dumbledore den Blick des Slytherins, während Draco nichts mehr sagen konnte. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, warum gab es diesen Apus, warum war er hier? Warum wusste er von allem, während Draco erst jetzt, mit 16 Jahren von all dem erfuhr? Warum war er stumm und warum hatte seine Mutter ihn deshalb weggegeben. Tausend Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch durch seine Verwunderung und sein Entsetzten, brachte er kein Wort hervor.  
  
Als Dumbledore die vielen Fragen in Dracos Gesicht erblickte, fuhr er langsam aber sicher fort: „Dein Vater hätte ihn sofort umgebracht. Was sollte er mit einem stummen Todesesser? Deine Mutter wollte ihn nur schützen. Sie wollte euch alle schützen, auch dich, aber du hast selbst das Schicksal deines älteren Bruders mitbekommen, mit eigenen Augen gesehen, deine Mutter hätte keine Chance gehabt."  
  
Draco schluckte, ballte seine Hände automatisch zu Fäusten, bevor er laut aufschrie: „IHR LÜGT DOCH!"  
  
„Leider nicht, Draco!", erwiderte Dumbledore.  
  
„DAS kann einfach nicht, DAS kann alles überhaupt nicht wahr sein und ER DA", er deutete auf Apus, „IST NICHT MEIN Bruder!", beim letzten Wort wurde er wieder etwas leise, da ihm in jenem Moment bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich noch einen Bruder hatte.  
  
Doch die Wut und die Verzweiflung waren stärker.  
  
Apus blickte den zornigen Slytherin immer noch vorsichtig mit seinen großen, blauen Augen an.  
  
„Und wieso ist er...ähm...Apus...überhaupt hier?", fragte Draco schließlich, blickte aber nur Dumbledore an und versuchte sich dabei wieder etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
„Draco, ich habe davon erfahren, dass du Todesesser werden sollst, Ende diesen Jahres und ich habe von dem Plan deines Vaters erfahren, der Plan, dass du Harry in die Falle locken sollst, was wir natürlich nicht zulassen werden."  
  
Draco unterbrach ihn: „Ach, Blaise hat geplappert?", er lachte sarkastisch auf.  
  
„Nein, wie vorhin schon gesagt, hatten deine Mutter und ich ein langes Gespräch!"  
  
In diesem Moment sprang genau diese auf und blickte auf etwas, das einer Uhr ähnlich sah, statt einem Zifferblatt aber nur durch eine kleine, runde Scheibe rot aufleuchtete.  
  
„Er ist zurück!", sagte sie panikerfüllt.  
  
„Geh' schon, Narcissa!", forderte Dumbledore sie nicht weniger besorgt auf, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben.  
  
Sie nickte hektisch, blickte Apus und Draco noch einmal kurz an und apparierte dann.  
  
„Was war denn das jetzt?", eigentlich war Draco traurig über das plötzliche Verschwinden seiner Mutter, doch trotz allem versuchte er jetzt kalt zu bleiben, wollte stark sein für alles, was noch auf ihn zu kommen sollte, obwohl er das bis jetzt Erfahrene noch nicht mal wirklich realisierte.  
  
„Dein Vater muss wieder nach Hause gekommen sein und er darf nicht merken, dass deine Mutter weg war.", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
Draco blickte erneut zu Apus herüber, welcher sofort den Blick senkte, als die kalten Augen des Slytherins die seinen trafen.  
  
„Du hast sicher viele Fragen, stell' sie nur!", forderte Dumbledore ihn freundlich auf.  
  
Draco zögerte eine Weile, blickte Apus wütend an und begann dann: „Warum weiß der da von allem und ich erfahr das alles erst jetzt?"  
  
„Die Frage müsstest du dir eigentlich selbst beantworten können. Apus wohnte bei einer Gastfamilie in Irland, der er überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah. Stattdessen kam regelmäßig eine Frau vorbei, die ihm hingegen ziemlich nahe kam...vom Äußerlichen her. Von daher wollte er Erklärungen und natürlich musste er diese auch bekommen. Er nahm alles relativ gut auf..."  
  
„Kein Wunder, wenn man es von Anfang an erfährt!", mischte Draco sich ein.  
  
Doch Dumbledore ignorierte den Einwurf und fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Ich sagte ‚relativ'. Das Einzige, was ihm nicht gefiel, war, dass er seinen Zwillingsbruder, also dich, Draco, nie sehen konnte!"  
  
Draco schluckte, blickte kurz zu Apus herüber, welcher den Blick jetzt jedoch nur noch mied und fragte dann kühl weiter: „Und er ist stumm, ja?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
„Und wie kann der denn bitt ein Zauberer sein, wenn der nicht mal Zaubersprüche aussprechen kann?", Draco klang wirklich zornig.  
  
„Er war auf einer Schule, wo er gelernt hat anders zu Zaubern, genauso wie er in der Familie und auf der Schule gelernt hat, anders zu kommunizieren. Statt einen Zauberspruch zu sagen und dabei den Zauberstab zu schwingen, muss er den Zauberstab und die linke Hand als Hilfe hinzu ganz bestimmt bewegen. Und so kann er genauso gut zaubern, wie du und ich."  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Okay, hätten wir das geklärt. Warum ist er denn hier? Und vor allem wie soll er hier mitmachen, wenn er nur so komisch zaubern kann?"  
  
Apus senkte beschämt den Kopf.  
  
„Erstens zaubert er nicht komisch, sondern genau so gut wie du und ich und für Zaubertränke beispielsweise brauch man gar keine Worte und zweitens ist er hier, weil er dich kennen lernen wollte, bevor du Todesesser wirst.", Dumbledore lächelte, „Was wir natürlich nicht mehr zulassen!"  
  
„Ach, mich kennen lernen?", Draco grinste und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, „So nach sechzehn Jahren?"  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein will er dich davon abbringen Todesesser werden zu wollen!", fügte Dumbledore leise hinzu.  
  
„Ich wollte das NIE werden!", mischte Draco sich zornig ein.  
  
„Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, was ich mit ‚abbringen' meine! Deine Mutter wollte es genauso!"  
  
„Ach, ja? Und was wird aus meiner Mutter?", fragte Draco nun wieder etwas lauter.  
  
„Sie wird nachkommen...das hoffen wir zumindest!", sagte Dumbledore noch leiser.  
  
„Ach, das hofft ihr? Ihr schickt hier einfach mal so meinen Zwillingsbruder vorbei, nach etlichen von Jahren und denkt dann, ihr könntet alles von einen auf den anderen Tag ändern?"  
  
„Es ist alles nicht so einfach, Draco. Das weißt du!", nun wurde auch Dumbledore etwas verärgert.  
  
„Ja, und ob ich das weiß...seit Jahren weiß ich das, aber ihr macht es mir nicht gerade einfacher, ich verstehe einfach nicht, was das alles hier soll!", Draco hatte bereits vergessen, dass er, bevor er diesen Raum betreten hatte, selber auf dem besten Weg gewesen war, seinen Plan aufzugeben und den besseren aber schwereren Weg zu gehen. Doch dies schien jetzt wie vergessen.  
  
„Und DU!", fuhr er dann fort und sah Apus zornig an, „Du kannst mir sowieso gestohlen bleiben. Du warst nie mein Bruder und wirst es auch nie werden!", mit diesen Worten sprang Draco verzweifelt auf und rannte aus dem Büro.  
  
Er hielt überhaupt nicht mehr an, sondern lief einfach weiter und lief und lief, bis er abrupt gegen jemanden knallte.  
  
Mit Wut und Verzweiflung verzerrtem Gesicht blickte er auf und sah in Blaises fragende Augen.  
  
„Was hat dich denn gepackt?", fragte dieser schief grinsend.  
  
Draco atmete noch aufgeregter, bevor er erwiderte: „Nichts...du steckst doch auch mit denen unter einer Decke. Du bist auf deren Seite und auch du verstehst überhaupt nichts!", mit diesen Worten drängelte er sich an dem größeren Slytherin vorbei und rannte einfach weiter, während der Braunhaarige ihm verwirrt hinterher blickte, dann aber mit gerunzelter Stirn weiterging.  
  
Draco merkte überhaupt nicht, dass seine Kraft vom vielen Laufen langsam nachließ, war jedoch dankbar, als er sich schwer atmend vor den beiden Drachen zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer wieder fand.  
  
Er nuschelte, völlig aus der Puste: „Nachtvogel...", wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Durchgang ihn gewähren ließ und trat ein.  
  
Erst als sich die Drachen hinter ihm wieder zusammen schoben, begann er etwas ruhiger zu atmen und ließ sich aufs Bett nieder.  
  
Jetzt brauchte er vor allem eines: Ruhe und Zeit, viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, damit er überhaupt erst mal die Chance hatte verdauen und verstehen zu können.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Oh Mann, na...ob euch das gefällt? Im Moment bin ich unsicher wegen jeden Kapitels und das hier ist doch wirklich ein gewagter Schritt. Na ja, nun ist es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Danke wie immer an meine vielen Reviewer, ich würde mich gern wieder einzeln bedanken, doch bin ich am Wochenende immer sehr gestresst und bin froh, heute überhaupt ein Chapter uploaden zu können.  
  
‚Apus' sprich man natürlich Englisch aus, so wie Draco...Dräico ausgesprochen wird, wird dieser Name Äipes (ungefähr) ausgesprochen.  
  
Und wieder hätten wir da ein Sternbild...entweder war Narcissa sternsüchtig oder aber ich bin es. Apus ist ebenfalls Latein und ein Sternbild, das sich in der Nähe des Sternbildes Draco befindet. Es ist wie immer Latein und bedeutet Paradiesvogel. Es gab noch einen Namen, der mir gefiel, doch in der deutschen Übersetzung bedeutete er Luftpumpe und das wollte ich dem Armen nun wirklich nicht antun.  
  
Hoffe trotzdem, euch hat's gefallen zitter  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
PS: Dieses Mal habe ich nicht mehr zur Kontrolle durchgelesen, wie gesagt, die Zeit fehlt. Seht bitte einfach drüber hinweg. lieb guck 


	20. Kapitel 20: Der Sprechende Hut

Kapitel 20: Der sprechende Hut  
  
Danke an (auch noch nachträglich zu Kapitel 18):  
  
Mats: Nein, nein, nein. Sie küssen sich noch nicht, noch lange nicht...da musst du schon noch Geduld haben. Tut mir Leid. Aber es kann zwischen den einfach nicht so schnell gehen, meiner Meinung nach. Nicht böse sein und trotzdem weiter lesen, ja? ganz lieb guck  
  
Al: Wo bleibt deine Antwort auf meine E-Mail? heul War mal auf der Seite, die du mir geschickt hast, muss sie mir aber noch mal in Ruhe anschauen. Echt erstaunlich, was du so alles kannst. grins Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und wie immer zähle ich auf dein Review und deine Meinung. Schon mal danke im Voraus. freu  
  
Schnecke: LOL, was Luftpumpe heißt? Es heißt Antlia, hörte sich aber auch etwas weiblich an. Ich hätte dann wahrscheinlich die Genitivform ‚Antliar' genommen (was sich im Englischen wieder total genial anhören würde...). Aber wie gesagt...Luftpumpe kann man ihm echt nicht antun lach Danke, dass du treu geblieben bist und die Story noch immer magst. freu  
  
Nici: Und Tataaaa, hier hast du deine Fortsetzung und das sogar noch heute. Wie findest du Apus?  
  
Che-ChaDraco: Hehe, okay also ist Blaise ein Junge lach und die Möglichkeit auf ein Mädchen ignoriere. Ja, habe auch schon ziemlich viel durchgemacht, aber deshalb schreibe ich so gerne darüber. Das zeigt einem irgendwie, dass man es geschafft hat und das man jetzt ist, wer man ist und wenn man es nicht durchgemacht hätte, wer man jemand anderes. Wie es auch Draco und Harry sind...Ich weiß, hört sich bekloppt an schäm  
  
Snuggles2: So, hier das zweite Kapitel für heute. Ja, ich versuche das alles nicht so schnell gehen zu lassen, wäre in der Realität also zwischen Draco und Harry ja auch nicht so. Ja, ich dachte ich habe übertrieben oder es zu krass geschildert. Ich selbst verstehe die Situation von Harry in dieser Szene, aber kann ja sein, das andere denken ich hätte einen Hackenschuss...schäm  
  
Kissymouse: So, deine Fragen müssten jetzt ja auch geklärt sein. Was Dumbledore von dem Geständnis hält? Na ja, deshalb hat er Draco und Harry ja mitunter in ein Zimmer gesteckt. grins  
  
Blue: Und hier hast du wieder zwei Geschenke. dir überreich. Ja, was er bei Dumbledore wollte, weißt du jetzt ja und was Dumbledore von ihm wollte auch. Gespannt bin ich schon auf deine Meinung. grins Und ja, Harry braucht bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile. Bei mir geht das alles mit dem Zusammenkommen eben nicht so ruckizucki, auch wenn es vielleicht einige nervt. Wer's nicht mag, sollte es nichts lesen....Oder?  
  
Lyonessheart: Finde ich auch gut von Draco, also dass er Blaise nicht weiter belasten will. Mh, na ja...mittlerweile weißt du ja mehr (Kapitel 19 und 20) lach  
  
Sabysemilla: Na! Die Auflösung mit Dumbledore weißt du jetzt ja. Ich weiß nicht, dachte ich hätte es etwas krass geschrieben. Danke fürs Review!  
  
Und Jessy11: Hey lach! Damit hab' ich selbst nicht gerechnet. Du kennst mich ja, wenn ich schreib...schreibe ich ohne zu wissen worüber. zwinker Hab dich auch lieb!  
  
Draco hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, lange nachzudenken, da ihn schon bald der Schlaf überkommen hatte.  
  
Er hätte bestimmt bis in die Nacht hinein geschlafen, wenn nicht Harry am späten Nachmittag laut ins Zimmer gestolpert wäre. Als dieser den verschlafen aufblickenden Slytherin sah, bildete sich eine Entschuldigung auf seinem Gesicht und er murmelte ein leises: „Wusste nicht, dass du hier bist..."  
  
„Schon gut...wollte eigentlich gar nicht schlafen!", Draco richtete sich auf, blinzelte einen Moment und saß dann aufrecht im Bett, so dass er mit dem Rücken an der hinteren Wand lehnen konnte.  
  
Da schoss es ihm wieder in den Kopf: Apus.  
  
Und er hatte gehofft, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen...  
  
„Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Harry und blickte kurz zu Draco herüber, während er einige Bücher in seinem Schrank zusammen schob und zwei andere hinzulegte.  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Draco verwundert zurück.  
  
„Weil man dir so was einfach sofort ansieht!", erwiderte Harry und grinste. Er hatte ziemlich gute Laune, da er all seine Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag tatsächlich geschafft hatte.  
  
„Und ob was passiert ist...", sagte Draco schließlich und beobachtete Harry beim Sortieren seiner Sachen und Aufräumen des Schrankes.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?", nuschelte Harry aus einem kleinen Schrankfach heraus.  
  
„Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
„Ach?", nun drehte Harry sich um, klappte die Schranktür zu und setzte sich so auf seine Bettkante, dass er zu Draco herüber sehen konnte, „Sonst erzählst du mir doch auch immer so viel! Oder tust du das nur, wenn ich dich nicht danach frage?", Harry lächelte.  
  
„Ich war vorhin bei Dumbledore!", begann Draco dann doch.  
  
„Warum denn das?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
Draco stockte, bevor er erneut quengelte: „Ich kann dir das einfach nicht erzählen!", er machte den Ansatz aufzustehen, doch Harry kam ihm sofort zuvor und drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett, wobei er sich nun neben Draco setzte und ihn schon wieder dieses nervige Gefühl durchströmte, was er aber zu ignorieren versuchte.  
  
„Versuchs doch einfach!", forderte er Draco lieb auf und blickte ihn von der Seite an.  
  
Draco atmete tief durch, entschied sich aber dafür einige Dinge wegzulassen, da Harry ihn sonst wahrscheinlich töten wollen würde. „Blaise hatte mir gesagt, dass Dumbledore mich sehen wolle und somit bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Als ich ins Zimmer trat, erschrak ich jedoch von Kopf bis Fuß. Meine Mutter saß gegenüber von Dumbledore und neben ihr saß noch jemand.", er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich in die Situation zurückzuversetzen, „Wie ich dann später erfuhr, ist der Junge, der neben meiner Mutter saß, mein Zwillingsbruder. Er heißt Apus oder so ähnlich.", er blieb zwar ruhig, klang jedoch trotzdem ziemlich wütend, während Harrys Augen sich extrem weiteten und er wirklich versuchen musste, Draco vor Schreck nicht zu unterbrechen.  
  
„Erst habe ich gedacht, dass er Aquila wäre...aber das war natürlich völliger Schwachsinn...", Draco schluckte und von da an, wechselte seine Wut zu einem traurigen Ton um, „Dieser ‚Apus' schien von allem weniger überrascht zu sein und wie ich erfuhr, wusste er von mir und von Hogwarts und von auch sonst allem seit er denken kann. Mir hingegen wurde alles verschwiegen. Erst jetzt erfahre ich, dass ich einen Zwillingsbruder habe...", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, „Das beste kommt noch. Mein Vater weiß nichts von Apus, er sah ja nur, dass meine Mutter schwanger war, wusste aber nie, dass sie Zwillinge erwartete. Meine Mutter hingegen habe durch Aquila von den Plänen meines Vaters erfahren...du weißt schon, dass wir alle Todesesser werden müssen. Sie konnte Aquila nicht mehr schützen und auch einen von uns nicht...also von mir und Apus. Na ja, das rettende Los traf dann natürlich Apus!", er lachte erneut und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er leise hinzufügte, „Na ja, eigentlich nur, weil er stumm ist. Mein Vater hätte ihn womöglich sofort umgebracht, denn einen stummen Todesesser könnten sie in ihrer Gruppe nicht gebrauchen...", er senkte den Kopf und erzählte noch leiser weiter, „Apus wohnte die ganze Zeit in Irland bei irgendeiner Familie, die ihm wohl beibrachte anders mit ihm zu kommunizieren, weil er ja nicht sprechen kann!"  
  
„Gebärdensprache!", unterbrach Harry ihn.  
  
„Bitte was?"  
  
„Gebärdensprache. Das ist eine Sprache mit Händen für die, die nicht hören oder sprechen können!"  
  
Draco sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, bevor er nickte und weitererzählte, immer noch in einer ziemlich leisen Stimme: „Außerdem ging er dort zu einer Privatschule für Hexen und Zauberer und zwar für solche, die wahrscheinlich ähnliche Probleme wie er haben. Dort lernte er genau so wie wir das Zaubern und Brauen von Zaubertränken und auch sonst alles, was wir ebenfalls durchnehmen. Das soll irgendwie so funktionieren, dass er den Zauberstab und die linke Hand zusammen ganz bestimmt bewegen muss, damit er genau so wie wir zaubern kann...", er stoppte und holte einmal tief Luft, „Na ja...meine Mutter musste dann plötzlich gehen, weil mein Vater nach Hause gekommen war und er durfte natürlich nicht rauskriegen, wo meine Mutter steckte und dass sie überhaupt weg war."  
  
Harry wartete eine Weile darauf, ob Draco fortfahren würde. Da dies aber schließlich nicht der Fall war, fragte er vorsichtig: „Und wieso weiß Apus(?)...von allem und du erfährst das erst jetzt?"  
  
„Das gleiche habe ich auch gefragt. Liegt daran, dass er der Familie, bei der er wohnte, nie wirklich ähnlich sah und zudem meine Mutter regelmäßig bei ihm vorbeigeschaut hatte und er ihr hingegen natürlich ziemlich ähnlich sah. Da hat er dann irgendwann angefangen Fragen zu stellen."  
  
„Ich denke, dir haben sie es auch nicht erzählt, weil sie zu viel Angst hatte, dass du dich aufregen würdest, dass dir womöglich etwas herausrutschen würde oder dass du deinen Bruder verzweifelt gesucht hättest!"  
  
„Hätte ich auch gemacht!", protestierte Draco, „Immerhin ist er mein Bruder...mein Zwillingsbruder...", das letzte Wort war nur noch kaum verständlich gewesen.  
  
„Und warum ist er jetzt hier? Ich meine warum erfährst du das alles jetzt...warum genau jetzt? Ich verstehe das nicht ganz!"  
  
„Weil ich Ende des Jahres Todesesser werden muss...meine Mutter hat Dumbledore alles erzählt. Apus wollte mich schon immer sehen, hat tagelang nur darüber gesprochen. Und nun wollen sie mich alle zusammen davon abbringen, meinen Plan auszuführen und außerdem davor bewahren, ein Todesesser zu werden.", erklärte Draco ohne zu merken, dass er etwas zu viel gesagt hatte.  
  
„Welchen Plan?"  
  
„Hab' ich Plan gesagt?", fragte Draco nervös zurück, versuchte aber nach außen hin ruhig zu wirken.  
  
Harry nickte skeptisch.  
  
„Na ja, eigentlich ist da kein Plan...außer der, dass ich Todesesser werden will, statt mich zu wehren...will lieber für meine Mutter da sein, statt ewig auf der Flucht sein und mich gleichzeitig um meine Mutter sorgen zu müssen!", es war teils wahr, teils gelogen.  
  
Harry nickte: „Achso...verstehe! Und, was ist jetzt? Ich meine, was geschieht denn nun mit deinem Bruder?"  
  
„Das weiß ich selber nicht so genau...anscheinend soll er hier bleiben, wie lange und warum genau weiß ich auch nicht!", log Draco, obwohl er genau wusste, dass seine Mutter wohl versuchte, ihn und Apus vor ihrem Vater zu schützen und gleichzeitig versuchte zu flüchten. Sie wollte wohl alle auf Hogwarts zusammen sammeln. Dieser Gedanke gefiel Draco einerseits und andererseits gar nicht. Zwar würden sie alle sicher sein, aber sie müssten ewig auf diesem Schloss bleiben und hatten keine große Chance mehr, etwas anderes als ein Lehrer zu werden.  
  
Außerdem hatte er Angst davor, dass seine Mutter es nicht schaffen würde oder sein Vater irgendetwas herausfinden würde.  
  
„Seid ihr eineiige oder zweieiige Zwillinge?", versuchte Harry nun das Thema etwas schöner zu gestalten.  
  
„Was ist denn der Unterschied?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
„Eineiige sehen fast exakt gleich aus, während Zweieiige zwar zur gleichen Zeit geboren werden, sich jedoch nicht wirklich ähnlich sehen müssen. Es können sogar ein Junge und ein Mädchen sein."  
  
„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Draco erstaunt.  
  
„Als Muggel muss man so was wissen!", Harry grinste frech und wartete nur darauf, dass Draco einen Kommentar gegen Muggel loswerden würde.  
  
„Na ja...dann eher...keine Ahnung, er sieht auf jeden Fall genau so aus wie ich. Er hat bloß größere und etwas dunklere blaue Augen und sein Gesicht ist ein klein wenig schmaler. Außerdem hat er kurze Haare. Aber er könnte ich sein, wenn man nicht zu genau drauf achtet!", beschrieb Draco seinen ‚neuen' Bruder.  
  
„Eineiig!", grinste Harry, „Wie süß!"  
  
„Was ist daran süß?", Draco verzog bei der Aussprache des letzten Wortes angewidert sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...so zwei Dracos auf einer Schule!", Harry lachte leise auf und schüttelte kurz darauf grinsend den Kopf.  
  
„Ach?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Also ist ein Draco auch schon ganz süß? Aber gleich zwei?", dieses Mal sprach er das Wort ohne Anwiderung im Gesicht aus.  
  
Harry blickte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an: „Ich sagte nie, dass du süß seiest, sondern nur dass die Tatsache, gleich zwei von dir zu haben...diese Vorstellung...einfach zu komisch ist!"  
  
Draco schwieg daraufhin.  
  
Harry versuchte wieder ernst zu werden und fragte schließlich: „Magst du ihn denn?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?", gab Draco gereizt zurück.  
  
„Na ja, er ist immerhin dein Bruder...genauer gesagt: dein Zwillingsbruder!", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Aber er ist nicht Aquila!"  
  
„Was hat denn er damit zu tun? Du kannst Apus nicht mit deinem verstorbenem Bruder vergleichen!", sagte Harry nun etwas lauter und leicht entsetzt.  
  
„Trotzdem...er...er kommt einfach so an und will sich in mein Leben einmischen! Zudem haben alle davon gewusst...nur ich nicht!"  
  
„Und dein Vater!", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
„Man kann mich nicht mit meinem Vater vergleichen.", wehrte sich Draco nun ebenfalls lauter werdend.  
  
„In manchen Dingen schon!", gab Harry sicher zurück, versuchte kurz darauf aber wieder ruhiger zu werden, „Vorhin hast du doch selbst gesagt, Apus wollte dich sein ganzes Leben lang sehen, konnte es nur nicht, weil es zu gefährlich für euch alle war!"  
  
„Schon, aber...ich verstehe das alles einfach nicht....", Draco wandte den Blick ab und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Ja, das erwartet ja auch keiner von dir...ich mein, dass du gleich alles verstehst!", versuchte Harry Draco vorsichtig zu beruhigen.  
  
„Ich kann ja nicht mal mit ihm reden!", erwiderte Draco nun trotzig.  
  
„Aber du würdest gerne und genau deshalb magst du ihn doch!", Harry lächelte den Slytherin vorsichtig von der Seite an, bis dieser langsam aufsah und nur kopfschüttelnd zurück grinste, während er Harry leicht anstieß und: „Besserwisser...", nuschelte.  
  
Harry grinste zurück und fragte dann fürsorglich: „Geht's dir jetzt etwas besser?"  
  
Draco sah den Gryffindor lächelnd an, nickte dann und fügte hinzu: „Ja, danke!"  
  
Harry lächelte zufrieden zurück, klopfte dann kurz mit beiden Händen auf seine Beine und stand schließlich auf: „Wollen wir was essen gehen?"  
  
„Wieso? Gibt's schon Mittag?", fragte Draco völlig verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Nein...", Harry lachte laut auf, „Nein...es gibt Abendbrot!"  
  
„Oh!", Draco blickte kurz beschämt zu Boden, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und Harry aus dem Zimmer folgte.  
  
Ja, er war ihm wirklich dankbar. Immerhin hatte er sich nun schon etwas mit dem Gedanke an seinen Bruder angefreundet und schien es gar nicht mehr allzu schlimm zu finden. Er hatte es ja eigentlich auch nie für schlimm befunden, sondern eher die Tatsachen, die mit seinem Bruder zusammenhingen und dass er erst jetzt...so spät von ihm erfahren hatte, da er ihn wirklich schon früher gebraucht hätte und Apus ihn sicherlich auch.  
  
Als die beiden dann in der großen Halle ankamen, fielen sämtliche Blicke auf sie. Immerhin wohnten sie nun schon über einen Monat zusammen, waren jedoch im Gegensatz dazu noch nie zusammen irgendwo hingekommen.  
  
Harry verdrehte seine Augen daraufhin und schritt herüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo er seine Hauskameraden kurz und bündig begrüßte.  
  
Draco hingegen blickte sich, für ihn eigentlich untypisch, unsicher in der Halle um und torkelte dann langsam zu seinem Tisch herüber, um sich wie immer neben Blaise niederzulassen.  
  
Malcolm, Zera, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle sahen ihn spöttisch an: „Na, so weit seid ihr also schon, dass ihr zusammen zum Essen kommt?", fragte Malcolm kühl.  
  
„Das war Zufall!", wehrte sich Draco, „Außerdem lässt sich das manchmal schwer vermeiden, wenn man sich ein Zimmer teilen muss!"  
  
Keiner erwiderte mehr was, stattdessen hörte er nur, wie Zera das ‚muss' von Draco mit Ironie getränkt wiederholte und sich erst dann ihrem Essen widmete.  
  
Nun beugte sich auch schon Blaise wieder zu dem Blonden vor: „Na, wieder beruhigt?"  
  
„Etwas...", murmelte Draco monoton und blickte sich dabei suchend in der Großen Halle um, doch Apus war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
„Was war denn vorhin los?"  
  
„Nichts!", wiederholte Draco sich.  
  
„Sag' mal...", Blaise folgte Dracos Blicken, „suchst du irgendetwas?"  
  
„Nein.", mit diesem Wort senkte er den Blick und schielte stattdessen immer wieder unruhig zu den Lehrern und vor allem zu Dumbledore herüber.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, als genau dieser sich erhob mit einem Löffel gegen ein Glas schlug, so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler bekam.  
  
Draco schluckte, er ahnte schon, was jetzt kommen würde. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf noch weiter und ignorierte Blaises fragenden Blick.  
  
„Darf ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?", begann Dumbledore und blinzelte über seine Halbmondgläser herüber.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis das letzte Gemurmel verstummte und nun alle Blicke auf den Schulleiter gerichtet waren.  
  
„Wir haben heute einen neuen Schüler bekommen!", fuhr Dumbledore fort und erneut begann das Getuschel an sämtlichen Tischen, bis Dumbledore sich laut räusperte.  
  
„Er ging vorher auf eine Privatschule und ist heute zu uns getreten, worüber wir uns natürlich sehr freuen. Wir werden ihm jetzt den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, um zu sehen, in welches Haus er geschickt wird!"  
  
Auch die, die noch immer miteinander geflüstert hatten, schwiegen nun und eine spannende Stille füllte die Große Halle.  
  
„Übrigens, er geht in die sechste Klasse und sein Name ist Apus...Apus Malfoy!", fügte Dumbledore noch lächelnd hinzu, bevor die eben noch so stillen Schüler und Schülerinnen nun noch lauter zu diskutieren begannen.  
  
Draco bohrte sein Gesicht nahezu in den vor sich stehenden Teller, während Blaise ihn skeptisch beobachtete und schließlich fragte: „Erzählst du mir überhaupt noch irgendwas?"  
  
Doch kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, trat schon ein blonder Junge hinter den Lehrertischen hervor und blickte sich nervös um. Er sah noch genau so aus, wie Draco ihn vorhin gesehen hatte.  
  
Wieder begannen Gespräche an den Tischen und Draco schnappte Worte wie: „Der sieht ja aus wie Malfoy!"oder „Ich glaub' ich spinne!"auf.  
  
„RUHE!", schrie Dumbledore nun und augenblicklich gehorchtem ihn seine Schüler.  
  
Nun trat McGonagall hervor und deutete Apus an, sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl zu setzte, welcher natürlich schon bereit stand.  
  
Mit wackeligen Knien trat Apus nach vorne, setzte sich und blickte sich erneut zögerlich um, bevor McGonagall ihm den Hut mit einer Bewegung aufsetzte.  
  
Wieder herrschte gespannte Stille und die Blicke der Schüler hafteten nur so an Dracos Bruder, während dieser angestrengt dem Hut zu lauschen versuchte.  
  
Es dauerte wirklich eine ganze Weile, bevor der Hut schwieg und dann laut das Haus verkündete, zu welchem Apus ab sofort gehören würde.  
  
„RAVENCLAW!"  
  
McGonagall nahm den Hut wieder in ihre Hände und schien Apus zu erklären, wo er sich hinsetzten sollte, woraufhin dieser nickte und zögerlich zu dem für ihn bestimmten Tisch trat. Keiner in der Halle klatschte, wie es sonst so üblich war. Dafür klebten die Blicke aller geradezu an dem neuen Malfoy.  
  
Draco starrte seinem Bruder empört hinterher: „Wieso...wieso...ich mein...wieso..."  
  
„Wieso ist er ein Ravenclaw?", fragte Blaise für ihn.  
  
Draco nickte benommen und versuchte die Gesichter der anderen zu beobachten.  
  
„Tja, kann ich dir nicht beantworten, da ich ja noch nicht mal weiß, wer er ist!", Blaise wandte sich enttäuscht seinem Essen zu, während Draco die Reaktionen der anderen abwartete und schließlich kurz und irgendwie automatisch zu Harry herüberblickte, welcher daraufhin seinen Blick abwendete und sich zur Ablenkung mit Seamus zu unterhalten begann.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Apus schien es ziemlich schwer zu haben, da er mit sämtlichen Fragen bombardiert wurde, als Antwort aber nur unsicher und ängstlich zurückblicken konnte.  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte Cho nun.  
  
Apus begann vor Aufregung etwas schneller zu atmen, bevor er, da er weder Stift noch Zettel parat hatte, auf seinen Mund deutete und daraufhin den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Was? Was meinst du?", fragte Sebastian, ein etwas jüngerer Ravenclaw nun.  
  
Apus wiederholte seine eben demonstrierte Geste.  
  
„Ich verstehe...", sagte Cho nun etwas betrübt, „...er kann nicht sprechen. Er ist stumm!", stellte sie fest.  
  
Nun blickten auch die anderen Ravenclaws, die sich bisher aus dem Gespräch rausgehalten hatten, auf und sahen erst Cho dann Apus an, welcher auf Chos Aussage mit gesenktem Kopf nickte.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bevor Cho ihn anlächelte und dann begann ihm die anderen Ravenclaws vorzustellen. Apus hob seinen Kopf daraufhin wieder und lächelte zurückhaltend jedem zu, der ihm vorgestellt wurde. Er hatte so viel erwidern wollen, doch hatte er nicht die Möglichkeit dazu, da keiner von ihnen seine Sprache verstehen können würde.  
  
„Aber er ist ein Malfoy...und dazu noch der Bruder von...na eben Malfoy!", sagte Mary, eine Fünftklässlerin nun.  
  
„Aber er scheint doch ganz anders zu sein...guck' ihn dir doch mal an!", sagte Kevin daraufhin und lächelte zu Apus herüber.  
  
„Warten wir's einfach ab!", fügte Cho hinzu und begann dann auch mit ihrem Essen.  
  
Apus verstand nicht recht, warum sie von der Tatsache, dass er Dracos Bruder war, so erschrocken schienen.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise schien wirklich sauer und enttäuscht zu sein, da er überhaupt nicht mehr zu seinem besten Freund aufblickte.  
  
Draco schien dies zu bemerken und fragte dann leise: „Kann ich's dir nach dem Essen erzählen? Draußen am See? Es tut mir leid, dass ich's dir nicht früher gesagt habe, aber ich habe das alles selbst nicht mehr verstanden!"  
  
Blaise wartete noch eine Weile, bevor er tatsächlich aufsah und Draco erst ernst anfunkelte, dann aber kurz darauf lächelte: „Okay, nach dem Essen dann."  
  
Draco nickte und wandte sich nun auch wieder seinem Essen zu, während er durchgehend zu den Ravenclaws herübersah, welche sich mit Apus wirklich zu amüsieren schienen. Aber wie war das möglich, wenn er stumm war?  
  
Alle anderen in der Halle warfen Apus und Draco abwechselnd fragende, ängstliche und entsetzte Blicke zu und sogar die anderen Slytherins tuschelten, wagten es aber nicht, direkt mit Draco zu sprechen. Vielleicht mussten sie erst ihre tollen Witze und blöden Sprüche vorbereiten, dachte Draco und musste daraufhin kurz grinsen.  
  
Und dann verschwand sein Lächeln wieder und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er auch in ein anderes Haus gekommen wäre, wenn er abseits seines Vaters gelebt hätte.  
  
Als Draco und Blaise dann relativ schnell mit dem Essen fertig waren, verschwanden sie aus der Großen Halle, gefolgt von einem merkwürdigen Blick Harrys, der fast auf Eifersucht hindeutete.  
  
„Und wie ist's sonst so mit Malfoy?", fragte Ron nun.  
  
„Es geht so...eigentlich ist er ganz okay."; erwiderte Harry wie in Trance, während er noch immer auf die Tür starrte, die gerade hinter Blaise und Draco zugefallen war.  
  
„Ganz okay?", fragte Hermine entsetzt.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, sondern verdrehte nur seine Augen: „War klar, dass ihr das nicht versteht!"  
  
„Wie denn auch?", fragte Ginny, „Wir kennen ihn ja nur so, wie er uns seit Jahren behandelt hat und das ist nun wirklich nicht ‚ganz okay'!"  
  
„Ich hab's verstanden!", erwiderte Harry nun und plötzlich war ihm der Appetit wieder vergangen.  
  
Während er noch einmal auf die Ausgangstür blickte, stand er langsam von seinem Platz auf und wollte gerade gehen, als Hermine ihn kurz am Ärmel festhielt: „Tut uns leid, so war das nicht gemeint!"  
  
Ron nickte eifrig: „Wir kennen ihn ja wirklich nicht!"  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann leise: „Harry, wir vermissen dich!"  
  
Daraufhin wandte Harry den Blick ab, riss sich von Hermines Hand los und eilte ohne etwas zu erwidern aus der Halle.  
  
Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, das zuzugeben, doch er hatte sie nicht vermisst. Nein, er hatte weder Ron noch Hermine wirklich vermisst. Ob es daran lag, dass Harry in den letzten Wochen so viel durchgemacht hatte oder ob es an etwas anderem lag, wusste er nicht. Doch war er sich sicher, dass er ohne die beiden wirklich besser klarzukommen schien. Warum auch immer...  
  
Er beschloss später über dies nachzudenken und taumelte nun müde die Treppen empor, um sich auf zu seinem Bett zu machen.  
  
Während er eine Treppe nach der anderen hinter sich ließ, versuchte er sich zurück an Apus zu erinnern. Er sah Draco wirklich verdammt ähnlich und sah genau so perfekt aus wie eben dieser.  
  
Moment...er fand nicht wirklich, dass Draco gut aussah. Harry schüttelte sich kurz und stand schließlich schon vor dem Eingang zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Irgendwie war er ziemlich gespannt auf Apus' Charakter. Mit diesem Gedanke durchquerte er das Zimmer und verschwand hinter der Badezimmertür.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Draco hatte Blaise währenddessen die ganze Geschichte noch einmal erzählt und dieser grinste daraufhin breit.  
  
„Vielleicht hab' ich ja bei ihm eine Chance!", sagte er dann schief grinsend.  
  
„Blaise!", ermahnte ihn Draco, „Er ist mein Bruder und er ist stumm!"  
  
„Na und?", Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, „Immerhin sieht er genauso gut aus wie du!"  
  
Daraufhin bildete sich ein kaum merklicher aber roter Schimmer auf Dracos Wangen, bevor er hinzufügte: „Und, wieso glaubst du, ist er nach Ravenclaw gekommen? Und was hältst du überhaupt von der ganzen Sache?"  
  
„Erstens: Ich denke er ist zu den Ravies gekommen, weil er eben nicht von deinem Vater falsch erzogen worden ist. Zweitens halte ich sehr viel von der Sache. Ich kann deine Mom verstehen."  
  
„Du wurdest aber auch nicht falsch erzogen und bist nach Slytherin gekommen!", protestierte Draco.  
  
„Aber ich kann gemein sein!", Blaise verformte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, bevor er auf Grund Dracos ungläubigen Gesichtes laut auflachte.  
  
„Mensch, Draco! Meine Eltern waren nun mal auch Todesesser und haben sich erst später gegen sie gestellt. Zudem habe ich eben einen anderen Charakter als dein Bruder. Ja, deine Mutter war auch eine Todesesserin, aber sie ist nett und gutherzig. Apus scheint nie irgendetwas Böses erfahren zu haben, außer von den Geschichten deiner Mutter! Und ein Ravie...mhh, vielleicht ist er ja ziemlich fleißig!", Blaise grinste.  
  
„Ja, so sieht er auch aus mit seinen perfekt frisierten Haaren!"  
  
„Das musst du gerade sagen!", lachte Blaise.  
  
Draco warf ihm daraufhin einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
„Warte es doch erst mal ab. Wir kennen ihn doch noch überhaupt nicht!", sagte Blaise dann völlig ruhig und blickte wieder auf den See.  
  
„Hast ja recht...", erwiderte Draco nachgiebig.  
  
„Wie immer!", grinste Blaise.  
  
Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Wollen wir wieder rein?", er nickte Richtung.  
  
„Ja, ja...geh' ruhig...ich bleibe noch eine Weile draußen!", sagte Blaise und versank erneut in dem Anblick des Sees, wie er es so oft tat und Draco hatte beinahe mit dieser Antwort seines besten Freundes gerechnet.  
  
„Na, dann bis morgen!"  
  
„Ja, gute Nacht!", erwiderte Blaise, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, während er einige Schritte rückwärts ging, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück Richtung Schloss lief.  
  
A/N: Ja-ha...hier ist nichts Actionreiches passiert, doch bei mir geht das eben alles nicht so schnell. lach Ehrlich, das nächste Chapter hat wieder ein bisschen mehr Romantik. Trotz alledem war das mein bis jetzt längstes Kapitel grins und stolz ist  
  
Bye, bye...  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	21. Kapitel 21: Ein neuer Lehrer!

Kapitel 21: Neuer Lehrer?!  
  
Danke an:  
  
Nici: Hey, ja wie versprochen kommt nun wieder etwas Romantik, aber auch wirklich nur etwas. Ja, Draco hat sich merkwürdig benommen, aber er ist halt ziemlich durch den Wind. Apus scheint so perfekt zu sein? Ich weiß nicht, bis jetzt ist er auch, immerhin ist er unter ganz anderen Umständen aufgewachsen. Na ja, mal sehen was ich noch so mit ihm anstelle. g Und wie gesagt, trotz Muttertag ein Kapitel. Danke auch für dein langes Review. Ich liebe es, wenn die so lang sind. Hab dich auch lieb!!!  
  
Snuggles2: Mh, ist ja fies mit Klassenfahrt. Ich kenne so was, echt ungerecht. Aber wenn du dann wieder kommst hast du (hoffentlich) ganz viel zu lesen, obwohl es für mich langsam auf Grund der vielen Klausuren auch schwierig wird. Aber ich bemühe mich immer, da mich das Schreien irgendwie beruhigt und ablenkt. g Ach ja, du hast mir sämtliche Ideen geklaut in deinem Review. ‚lach' Mal schauen, ob ich sie trotzdem behalte oder ein wenig was ändere. Apus scheint doch ganz okay zu sein, oder? Na ja, noch sind meine Hände beim Tippen dafür, aber ob sich das ändern wird...'lach'  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, ein krasser und gewagter Schritt, aber mal was anderes, oder? ‚hoff'. Na ja, aber magst du die zwei Malfoys denn auch? Also besser den zweiten? Ja, wieder etwas Romantik. ‚grins'  
  
Kissymouse: Ich glaube, die Sprache kann keiner, aber es gibt bestimmt den einen oder anderen, der sie lernen will. ‚grins'. Ja, ich weiß...meine Ideen und so sind immer etwas fragwürdig. ‚schäm'  
  
Blue: Wow, dein Kommentar war ja nun mal richtig lang und übertrifft fast di von Al. Mann, ich liebe...liebe...LIEBE so lange Reviews. Vielen, vielen Dank. Blaise und Apus...mhh. Kannst du dir ungefähr vorstellen, wie Apus aussieht? Ich konnte das nicht so genau beschreiben. ‚schäm' . Jedenfalls du verstehst mich, dass das zwischen Draco und Harry nicht so schnell gehen kann. Und selbst wenn Blaise sich neu verlieben sollte, dauert das sicherlich auch ne Weile. Immerhin hing er ganz schön an unserem Draco. Und dann ist Apus auch noch stumm ‚schnief'... Ja, Lucius wird das wohl früher oder später erfahren. Von wem wohl? Hab schon einige Tipps dazu in diesem Chapter eingebaut. Bis zum nächsten Review bzw. Kapitel dann.  
  
Und Mats: Ja, so ist brav ‚lach'...immer schön warten, geduldig sein und weiterlesen. Freue mich über jedes Review. Dir auch schönes Weekend, ich muss jetzt noch lernen, nach diesem anstrengend Kapitel. Bis zum nächsten dann.  
  
Euch allen viel Spaß (wie immer) beim Lesen und ich hoffe, euch gefällt es!  
  
Als Draco an seinem Zimmer in der nähe des Astronomieturms ankam, sagte er schnell das Passwort und trat ein.  
  
Seine Augen brauchten eine Weile, um sich an die Dunkelheit im Raum zu gewöhnen, da beide Vorhänge bereits zugezogen waren, doch dann blinzelte er endlich in die Dunkelheit hinein und fand einen schlafenden Harry vor. Draco lächelte unbewusst bei diesem Anblick und ließ sich so leise wie nur möglich auf der Bettkante seines eigenen Bettes nieder, damit er Harry noch etwas weiter beim Schlafen beobachten konnte.  
  
Als er diesen so gleichmäßig atmend und unschuldig aussehend vor sich sah, verschwanden alle Sorgen, Ängste und Fragen in seinem Kopf und es zählte nur noch dieser einzige Anblick.  
  
Als er noch genauer hinsah, erblickte er etwas Leuchtendes unter Harrys Kopfkissen, was auf den Traumfänger zurückschließen ließ. Erneut lächelte Draco und erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass Harry in irgendeiner Nacht seinen Namen geflüstert hatte. Zwar wusste er nicht, ob dies auf etwas Positives oder Negatives hingedeutet hatte, doch Tatsache war, dass Harry in eben dieser Nacht von ihm geträumt hatte.  
  
Wie in Trance stand Draco plötzlich auf und wechselte von seiner auf Harrys Bettkante. So hatte er den Gryffindor noch dichter vor sich und konnte sogar erkennen, dass dessen Mund leicht geöffnet war. Draco fühlte etwas Mulmiges in sich, etwas, dass er eigentlich nicht kannte, doch in letzter Zeit, wenn er in Harrys Nähe gewesen war, schon öfter gespürt hatte. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, wobei er merkte, dass sein Atem vor Aufregung leicht stockte, bevor er eine Hand auf Harrys Wange legte und vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut fuhr.  
  
Das Gefühl in ihm wurde nur umso stärker und tat schon fast weh, doch trotzdem war es irgendwie angenehm. Außerdem spürte Draco, dass sein Herz schneller zu schlagen anfing. Erneut strich er mit dem Hauch einer Berührung über Harrys Wange, vom Mundwinkel bis zum Ansatz des Ohres, wo er dann eine vereinzelte Haarsträhne hinter streifte.  
  
Mit einem Mal begannen Harrys Augenlider zu flackern, er bewegte sich unter Dracos Hand und nuschelte irgendetwas, bevor er seine Augen leicht öffnete und in die Dracos blickte.  
  
Dieser wusste nicht warum, doch hatte er seine Hand nicht weggezogen und war nicht abrupt aufgestanden, sondern saß nach wie vor da und blickte zurück in die grünen Augen Harrys, die ihn nun verwirrt anblinzelten.  
  
Wie automatisch strich er nun nur noch mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Wange, bevor dieser undeutlich fragte: „Draco?"  
  
„Mh-mh...", erwiderte der Slytherin unbewusst und versank geradezu in diesen smaragdgrünen Augen.  
  
Erneut begann Harry zu nuscheln: „Was machst du da?"  
  
Erst jetzt realisierte Draco, was er hier wirklich tat, war kurz davor vor Schreck aufzuspringen, riss sich aber zusammen und versuchte die peinliche Situation etwas anders zu retten, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob dies funktionieren würde.  
  
„Das ist nur ein Traum...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
Harry blinzelte erneut, bevor er murmelnd erwiderte: „Dann...müsste jetzt ja die Stelle kommen, in der du mich küsst..."  
  
Hatte es funktioniert oder hatte der Gryffindor kapiert, was vor sich ging und spielte das Spiel nur mit? Doch der letzte Satz Harrys verpasste Draco einen heißen Schauer, bevor er sich – erneut wie in Trance –vorbeugte, um den Gryffindor einfach, ohne etwas zu erwidern, zu küssen.  
  
Er war ihm so nahe und die nur zu Schlitzen geöffneten Augen Harrys trafen seine, bevor er genau diese schloss und nur noch auf das Gefühl der warmen Lippen Harrys wartete.  
  
Warum tat er das überhaupt?, schoss es ihm willkürlich durch den Kopf, doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Atem der beiden wurde eins, bevor ihre Lippen sich zögernd trafen und Draco sämtliche von elektrischen Impulsen durch seinen Körper jagen spürte.  
  
Er wollte mehr von dem, was er tat und löste sich kurz von dem Gryffindor, um dessen Reaktion sehen zu können. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung waren dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen, sein Mund wieder leicht geöffnet und auch sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich erneut in regelmäßigen Zügen.  
  
Harry war wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Eine Welle der Enttäuschung durchzog den Slytherin, bevor er sich langsam vom Bett aufrichtete und zurück zu seinem eigenen kehrte. Eigentlich war es ja gut so, dass Harry wieder eingeschlafen war. Eigentlich war das das Beste, was ihm hätte passieren können, doch trotzdem störte es ihn.  
  
Er legte sich hin und zog die Decke über seinen Körper, wobei er spürte, dass sein Herz nach wie vor schnell schlug.  
  
Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte er an die Zimmerdecke, bevor ihm erst jetzt einige Dinge bewusst wurden. Was hatte Harry gesagt? ‚Dann würde ja jetzt die Stelle kommen an der er ihn küsse'? Verwirrt schüttelte Draco sich. Zudem hatte Harry ihm die Lüge mit dem Traum tatsächlich abgenommen. War es also wahr? Träumte er wirklich von Draco? Träumte er wirklich, dass sie sich küssten und vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr taten?  
  
Dracos Stirn legte sich in Falten, während trotz alledem wieder ein Kribbeln durch seinen Magen wanderte.  
  
Okay, er mochte Harry wirklich gern, das hatte er sich mittlerweile eingestanden...aber so gern, dass er von ihm träumte oder gar in ihn verliebt war konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Doch warum hatte er ihn dann eben geküsst? Vor Dracos Augen schien sich alles zu drehen. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
  
Und wenn Harry wirklich von ihm träumte und dazu noch solche Dinge, musste dieser ja ebenfalls etwas Bestimmtes für ihn empfinden. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass Harrys Träume ungewollt oder zufällig kamen. Im Gegenteil er wünschte sie sich sozusagen mit der Hilfe des Traumfängers herbei.  
  
Draco konnte mit seinen jetzigen, derartigen Gefühlen überhaupt nichts anfangen, weshalb er schließlich doch seine Augen schloss und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.  
  
Was wohl Apus gerade machte? Und wie dieser sich morgen im Unterricht anstellen würde?  
  
Diese Gedanken schafften es schließlich tatsächlich, Draco in einen tiefen Schlaf zu geleiten.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Harry es, der als Erster aufwachte und sich gähnend erst mal ausgiebig streckte, um sich kurz darauf lächelnd am Hinterkopf zu kratzen.  
  
Dann grabschte er unter sein Kopfkissen und grinste den jetzt wieder schwarzen Traumfänger an, bevor er ihn zurück in die Schublade seines Nachtschrankes stopfte.  
  
In genau diesem Moment wachte auch Draco auf und blickte müde zu Harry herüber, wobei ihm sofort wieder bewusst wurde, was er gestern getan hatte. Er hatte Harry geküsst...Harry.  
  
Draco blickte sich verwirrt im Zimmer um, bevor er bemerkte, dass er noch immer die Tageskleidung von gestern anhatte.  
  
„Sieht aus, als hättest du nicht so gut geschlafen!", grinste Harry und riss Draco somit aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Es geht...", erwiderte Draco, während er sich die Bettdecke von seinem Körper strich und sich finster dreinblickend aufrichtete, bevor er kurz inne hielt, sich zu Harry umdrehte und grinsend sagte: „Du hast den Traumfänger also doch wieder benutzt!"  
  
Harry sah Draco verwirrt an und fragte zurück: „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Hab' ihn gestern leuchten gesehen!"  
  
„Oh...ja, stimmt....", wieder kratzte Harry sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Und hat er dir geholfen?"  
  
„Ähm...wie meinst du das?", Harry fühlte sich irgendwie ertappt, warum auch immer.  
  
„Na, hast du auch was Schönes geträumt?"; Draco grinste, versuchte das Wissende aber zu verbergen.  
  
„Ja, irgendwie immer das Gleiche...also das, was ich träume.", erwiderte Harry zögernd, woraufhin Dracos Augen sich kurz weiteten, er sich dann aber sofort wieder zusammenriss.  
  
„Wieso? Du kannst dir deine Träume doch sozusagen aussuchen!", sagte Draco nun mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Schon, aber jedes Mal wenn ich diese Kugel in meinen Händen habe und an was Schönes denken soll, denke ich das Gleiche...und bevor ich die Chance habe, an etwas anderes zu denken, leuchtet sie schon weiß auf!", erklärte Harry lächelnd.  
  
Draco hatte wirklich Mühe nicht aufzulachen oder zu sagen, was er davon hielt. Stattdessen machte er sich auf zum Badezimmer und nuschelte dabei zu sich selbst, so dass Harry es nicht mehr verstehen konnte: „Das erklärt natürlich alles..."  
  
Harry blickte dem Slytherin verwundert hinterher, bevor er sich schnell, bevor Draco wiederkommen sollte, umzog.  
  
Wieso fragte Draco ihn auf einmal so viel über die Funktion dieses Traumfängers, das hatte er vorher doch auch nicht getan. Harry versuchte sich an einzelne Bruchteile seines diesnächtigen Traumes zu erinnern und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder dieser reale Kuss ein.  
  
Wie immer in seinen Träumen mit Draco, hatten sie sich geküsst, doch dieses Mal war es so anders gewesen. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er letzte Nacht einfach tiefer geschlafen.  
  
Harry zuckte unbewusst mit den Schultern, bevor er sich zurück aufs Bett setzte und darauf wartete, dass das Badezimmer wieder frei wurde. Da kurz darauf aber der Duschstrahl anging, entschied Harry sich dafür, erst mal seine Schulsachen zusammenzupacken, um dann gleich nach dem Frühstück zum Unterricht gehen zu können.  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan und stöhnte genervt auf. Es standen eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws, eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit Slytherin, eine Stunde Wahrsagen mit Hufflepuffs und wieder eine Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Slytherins an, welches aber den ganzen Monat lang durchgehen ausgefallen war, da sie noch keinen neuen Lehrer gefunden hatten.  
  
Als er all seine noch gestern aufgeräumten Sachen zusammengesammelt hatte, wurde endlich das Bad frei und Draco drängelte sich wieder malfoytypisch an ihm vorbei, wobei er ihn leicht anschubste und Harry dadurch eines seiner Bücher fallen ließ.  
  
„Pass doch mal auf, verdammt!", beschwerte er sich, doch Draco tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört.  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit dir los? Oder ist heute wieder der Tag in deinem Kalender angekreuzt, an dem du wieder von ‚eigentlich ganz nett' auf ‚unerträglich' wechseln musst?", fragte Harry gereizt, wartete aber auf keine Antwort mehr, sondern verschwand ebenfalls im Badezimmer.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er auf solch einen Moment nur gewartet, aber trotzdem immer gehofft, dass er nicht kommen würde.  
  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn an, drückte etwas Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen, während er in den Spiegel blickte. Tatsächlich, seine blasse Farbe war wieder endgültig verschwunden und sogar die schwarzen Ränder unter seinen Augen waren verblasst.  
  
Während er auf Grund dieser Neuigkeit lächelte, spülte er seinen Mund aus und begann dann damit, sich zu waschen und seine Haare jedenfalls etwas zu bändigen.  
  
Draco saß währenddessen auf seinem Bett, hatte seine Schulsachen ebenfalls bereits zusammengesammelt und war sich unsicher darüber, ob er auf Harry warten sollte oder nicht.  
  
Warum er eben wieder so wütend gewesen war, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, doch irgendwie kam er mit dem Gedanke des gestern mit Harry geteilten Kusses nicht wirklich klar. Immerhin war Harry eben Potter und zudem der, der immer im Mittelpunkt stand.  
  
Dann war da noch die Sache mit Apus und...irgendwie störte ihn plötzlich so vieles. Nun stand er doch auf und verließ das Zimmer, um vorm Essen nicht noch einmal auf Harry treffen zu müssen.  
  
Kurz daraufhin verließ Harry das Badezimmer tatsächlich, schnappte sich mit einer flinken Bewegung seine Schultasche und verließ das Zimmer hastig, da er schon ziemlich spät dran war.  
  
In der Großen Halle angekommen sah er, dass sich nur noch wenige Schüler an den Tischen befanden. Sie waren wahrscheinlich alle entweder jetzt erst ihre Sachen packen oder aber schon auf dem Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Stunden.  
  
Der Tisch der Hufflepuffs war komplett wie leer gefegt, während am Slytherintisch nur noch Blaise, Crabbe, Pansy und Draco saßen, der ihn aber zunehmend zu ignorieren schien. Harry verstand das ganze Verhalten des Slytherins mal wieder überhaupt nicht.  
  
Mit einer letzten Kopfbewegung blickte er zum Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber, an dem nur noch Apus und Kevin saßen, der Letztere aber gerade lächelnd aufstand.  
  
Harry saß ebenfalls allein an seinem Tisch und spielte mit dem Gedanke, zu Apus herüber zu gehen, doch anderseits kannte er ihn überhaupt nicht und wusste nicht, wie dieser reagieren würde.  
  
Aber die ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie eh zusammen Unterricht und so könnte Harry ihn mit zu den Gewächshäusern nehmen, da auch Apus' Schultasche bereits gepackt neben ihm auf der Bank zu liegen schien.  
  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er wirklich aufstand und zögerlich zu Apus herüber trat, der völlig in ein Buch vertieft war und Harry somit nicht bemerkte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte und räusperte sich schließlich kurz, bevor ein verlegendes: „Hey...", nuschelte.  
  
Apus ließ erschrocken von seinem Buch ab, welches, wie Harry nun erkannte, das Buch über die Geschichte Hogwarts war.  
  
Harry stand etwas unsicher da, während Apus ihn erstaunt anblickte und Harry schließlich anlächelte, um gleich daraufhin neben sich auf die Bank zu deuten.  
  
Der Gryffindor nickte und setzte sich.  
  
Apus betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er mit einem viel sagendem Gesichtsausdruck auf Harrys blitzförmige Narbe deutete. Dieser verstand erst nicht ganz, lachte dann aber leise auf und erwiderte: „Ja, ähm...ich bin Harry...wie du sicherlich schon erkannt hast!"  
  
Harry kam sich völlig dämlich vor bei dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte und lief gleichzeitig etwas rötlich an, während der Ravenclaw liebenswürdig lächelte und nickte.  
  
Apus zögerte eine Weile, griff dann zu seiner Schultasche und schien nach irgendetwas zu suchen, bis er ein Pergament zur Hand hatte und einen Federkiel herauskramte.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn erstaunt und wartete gespannt auf das, was Apus vorhatte.  
  
Dieser kramte noch nach einem kleinen Tintenfass, beugte sich dann vor und schrieb in einer ziemlich ordentlichen Schrift: Du scheinst viel mit meinem Bruder zusammen zu sein. Cho sagt, ihr teilt euch ein Zimmer.   
  
Harry las sich die beiden Zeilen durch und nickte schließlich: „Ja, wir haben uns früher aber gehasst, ich weiß nicht mal, ob's immer noch so ist...", Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, „Wir waren Feinde seit der ersten Klasse und plötzlich wurde alles so anders...es ist eine lange Geschichte... Na ja, jedenfalls hat uns Dumbledore dann zusammen in ein Zimmer gesteckt. Warum genau weiß ich immer noch nicht!", erzählte Harry, während Apus ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.  
  
Dann griff er wieder zu seiner Feder, tunkte sie in die rote Tinte und schrieb nun etwas krakeliger, da er es wohl ziemlich eilig hatte: Feinde? Warum mögen ihn so viele nicht?   
  
Harry las es sich erneut durch und erwiderte dann: „Weil er ein arrogantes, kleines Arschloch ist.", er grinste.  
  
Apus blickte ihn erstaunt an und schrieb dann: Und das liegt an seinem..., er strich das letzte Wort durch und verbesserte ...an unserem Vater?"  
  
Harry überlegte eine Weile, bevor er leise antwortete: „Womöglich..."  
  
Draco scheint dir viel von mir erzählt zu haben, weil du weder darauf reagierst, dass ich stumm bin, noch beeindruckt von der Aussage über meinen Vater bist!   
  
„Ja, er hat mir nach eurem ersten Treffen bei Dumbledore so ziemlich alles erzählt!", Harry wandte den Blick kurz ab.  
  
Nun blickte Apus Harry doch etwas fragwürdig an und schrieb schließlich langsam: Hast du heute nach dem Unterricht schon irgendetwas vor?   
  
Harry grinste: „Nein, nur Hausaufgaben."  
  
Nun lächelte auch Apus und schrieb: Hast du Lust, dich mit mir zu treffen und mir etwas von Draco zu erzählen?   
  
„Warum redest du denn nicht selbst mit ihm?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
Weil er gesagt hat, ich wäre nie sein Bruder gewesen und werde es auch nie sein!   
  
„Das hat er doch garantiert nicht so gemeint!", erwiderte Harry aufmunternd.  
  
Apus spielte mit dem Federkiel in seiner Hand und blickte Harry dabei traurig und bittend an.  
  
Harry sah zurück in die wirklich viel blaueren Augen, stöhnte dann leise auf und erwiderte: „Naaa... gut! Wo und wann?"  
  
Apus lächelte ihn glücklich an und schreib dann hastig: Um 17 Uhr! Wo? Gute Frage...kenn' mich hier nicht wirklich aus!", Apus grinste, während Harry leise auflachte.  
  
„Stimmt ja...weißt du, wo die Bibliothek ist?"  
  
Apus nickte.  
  
„Du bist ein Ravenclaw...hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können!", Harry lächelte, „Dann um 17 Uhr in der Bibliothek...am besten vor der Tür zur Bibliothek, okay?"  
  
Apus nickte und schrieb noch schnell ein Danke!   
  
„Wir müssen los, haben jetzt Kräuterkunde...also wir Gryffindors mit euch Ravenclaws. Wollen wir zusammen hingehen?"  
  
Apus nickte, trank noch hastig sein Glas leer und folgte Harry dann nach draußen auf die Ländereien Hogwarts, während Draco ihnen verbittert hinterher blickte.  
  
„Lass die doch!", mischte Blaise sich nun ein.  
  
„Ich mach' doch gar nichts...", erwiderte Draco zornig.  
  
„Außer dass du sie, seit Harry sich neben deinen Bruder gesetzt hat, beobachtet hast?", erwiderte Blaise und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Draco funkelte ihn an: „Harry muss sich ja auch einfach überall einmischen!"  
  
„Ohoh!", grinste Blaise, „Spüre ich da etwa Eifersucht?"  
  
„So ein Schwachsinn!", verteidigte sich Draco.  
  
„Wie läuft's denn sonst so mit unserem begehrten Gryffindor?", fragte Blaise nun noch breiter grinsend.  
  
„Nichts läuft...", Draco stockte und überlegte, ob er Blaise von dem Kuss erzählen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch, weil er nicht noch mehr sarkastische Witze von seinem besten Freund ernten wollte. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Blaise sich irgendwie verplapperte.  
  
„Na, dann...kommst du?"  
  
„Wohin?", fragte Draco wütend zurück und starrte noch immer auf die Tür.  
  
„Na, zum Unterricht! Übrigens komisch, so wie du jetzt guckst, hat Harry uns gestern auch hinterher gestarrt!"  
  
Daraufhin bekam Blaise nur einen eiskalten Blick Dracos zu spüren, machte eine abtuende Geste und stand schließlich auf, um sich auf zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zu machen.  
  
Erst als Blaise an der Ausgangstür stand, richtete auch Draco sich auf und folgte ihm.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Die ersten beiden Stunden gingen wirklich schnell um, obwohl die einzigen, die sich meldeten immer nur Ravenclaws und Hermine waren.  
  
Auch Apus schien ziemlich viel zu wissen, kam aber kein einziges Mal dran, da Madame Sprout nicht wirklich wusste, wie Apus sich äußern sollte.  
  
Für diesen war die ganze Situation ziemlich ungewohnt und auch gleichzeitig sehr enttäuschend, er hatte so viel sagen wollen und hatte nicht ein einziges Mal die Chance dazu gehabt.  
  
Nach der Stunde rief Madame Sprout ihn zu sich, während die anderen Schüler das Gewächshaus Nummer vier wieder verließen, Apus und ihrer Lehrerin jedoch neugierige Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Harry spürte irgendwie das Verlangen auf Dracos Bruder zu warten, tat es schließlich aber doch nicht und machte sich auf zum Kerker für Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins.  
  
Diese Doppelstunde lief wie immer mit einem heftigen Punkteabzug für Gryffindor ab und als Zaubertränke dann endlich zu ende war, hörte mal aus allen Ecken der Gryffindors leise Beschwerden und verächtliche Worte über ihren Zaubertränkelehrer.  
  
Wahrsagen war wieder einmal das langweiligste Fach und Harry sowie die anderen hatten Mühe sich bei dem starken Geruch von tausenden verscheiden Räucherstäbchen zu konzentrieren und ihre Augen geöffnet zu halten.  
  
Trewlaney sagte Harry wieder seinen Tod voraus, woraufhin Harry nur seine Augen verdrehte und die anderen leise auflachten.  
  
Als auch die Stunde endlich geschafft war, freute sich Harry schon auf den Nachmittag, als Trewlaney sich jedoch noch laut äußerte und sagte: „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste findet heute wieder statt. Ihr habt in der zweiten Etage im hintersten Raum des Ganges Unterricht und euer Lehrer wird Professor Snape sein!"  
  
Ein lautes Gemurmel zwischen den verschieden Häusern aber auch untereinander begann.  
  
„Nicht Snape...", stöhnte Susan, eine rothaarige Hufflepuff.  
  
„Warum er...?", fragte nun jemand anderes.  
  
„Ich bring Dumbledore um!", keuchte Ron hinter Harry.  
  
Hermines Augen funkelten nur, während sie irgendetwas vor sich hinfluchte.  
  
Harry war nicht weniger entsetzt, schwieg jedoch und regte sich nur innerlich über den ‚neuen' Lehrer auf.  
  
Wütend stapfte er neben Seamus in die Richtung des von Madame Trewlaney beschrieben Ganges.  
  
„Harry?", fragte dieser nach einer Weile vorsichtig.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Slytherins sich seit Apus' Ankunft irgendwie merkwürdig verhalten?"  
  
„Nein! Wieso, was machen sie denn?", fragte Harry verwundert und interessiert zurück.  
  
„Sie flüstern die ganze Zeit miteinander, schließen Malfoy und Zabini aber aus!", erzählte Seamus.  
  
„Ach, wirklich?", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.", er tat uninteressiert, obwohl er wirklich wissen wollte, was los war und sich, ob er es wollte oder nicht, anfing Sorgen zu machen...um Draco und Apus.  
  
Er beschloss in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mal auf das zu achten, was Seamus ihm gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„Sag' mal? Und da achtest du drauf?"  
  
„Das ist doch jedem aufgefallen!", wehrte sich Seamus.  
  
„Mir nicht...", erwiderte Harry monoton.  
  
„Du warst auch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich entweder mit Snape zu streiten oder Malfoy anzustarren."  
  
„Ich hab' ihn nicht angestarrt!", Harry versuchte zurückzudenken, erinnerte sich aber wirklich nicht daran, Draco angestarrt zu haben.  
  
„Hast du doch!", Seamus grinste.  
  
„Wenn du meinst!", mit diesen Worten quetschte er sich an dem Iren vorbei und ignorierte weitere Kommentare und das Gemurmel hinter sich. Er war viel mehr gespannt darauf, wie Snape denn nun als der Lehrer, der er immer sein wollte, sein würde und vor allem freute er sich irgendwie auf das Treffen mit Apus. Auch wenn es bis dahin noch lange hin war.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das war's mal wieder. Wenn ich es schaffe, bekommt ihr heute Abend noch ein Chapter. Freue mich über jedes Review.  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	22. Kapitel 22: Zwei Treffen

Kapitel 22: Zwei Treffen  
  
VIELEN, VIELEN DANK AN:  
  
Nici: Ja, hier bekommst du doch noch dein zweites Chapter heute. Danke, für deine Unterstützung...auch bei ICQ. Hab dich sehr lieb.  
  
Jessy: Klar können wir noch mal reden, war auch alles irgendwie lächerlich. Auch danke, dass du mir nur helfen wolltest. Hab dich auch krass doll lieb und hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann mal.  
  
Sabysemilla: Danke, aber der gewagte Schritt geht weiter ‚Zunge rausstreck'  
  
Zara: Danke, dass du weiterlesen wirst. Ja, jeder war wohl etwas verwundert. Aber die Hauptsache ist ja, dass es euch Spaß macht zu lesen und dass es mir Spaß macht zu schreiben, oder? ‚grins'  
  
Katriena: Wow, auch über dein Review und deine lieben Worte habe ich mich sehr, sehr doll gefreut, vor allem, weil du sonst eine so stille Leserin bist. Vielen Dank.  
  
Mats: Ja, genau das finde ich ja auch. Aber man kann es eben nicht allen Recht machen. Hab' ja daraus gelernt. Danke für dein Kommi!  
  
Hikari: Ja, das finde ich auch, mit dem Verfälschen, deswegen habe ich mich noch einmal zusammen gerissen und drüber weggesehen. Nächstes Mal nehme ich das nicht so ernst. Danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast.  
  
Kissymouse: Nein, er bleibt drinnen. Eben, ihr habt alle Recht und mir die Augen geöffnet. Apus bleibt und ich mache weiter wie bisher. Danke.  
  
KleeneMalfoy: Hey, von dir habe ich auch das erste Mal ein Review bekommen. Vielen dank. Schön, dass dir Apus gefällt. Ich hoffe, du hast weiterhin Spaß am Lesen.  
  
Schnecke: Kurz zurück: Okay!  
  
Blue Phoenixtear: Hey, danke...ja, ich versuch mir das zukünftig nicht mehr so zu Herzen zu nehmen. Ich hoffe, du freust dich weiterhin über jedes Chapter.  
  
LittleLion1: Ja, er ist ja auch gerade erst neu dazu gekommen, es wird noch so viel passieren, glaub mir. Danke, dass du mich ebenfalls unterstützt hast. Ich hoffe auch, dass du weiterhin Spaß beim lesen hast. Lass doch mal ab und zu von dir hören ‚zwinker'  
  
Dark: Die Belohnung für eure dicken Reviews ist hier, das nächste Chapter. Erst heuet angemeldet und gleich geschrieben? Dankeschön.  
  
Krmel: Hier, als Trost für deine Enttäuschung das nächste Chapter. ‚lach'  
  
Blue: Danke, du hast auch was ziemlich liebes geschrieben. ‚freu und schäm'. Ja, ich werde das nicht mehr so ernst nehmen und hier ist ja schon das nächste Kapitel, auch wenn es mich etwas Überwindung gekostet hat. Ich sehe das mit der Harmonie auch so wie du...Na ja, wenn man manches falsch aufnimmt, ist das nicht unser Problem, oder? ‚lach' Al: Wow, mal wieder ein Mega-Review. Ich bin ja schon dabei, weiterzuschreiben...'Zunge rausstreck'. Ja, du weißt auch den Hintergrund der Fic, ist vielleicht für Leute, die den nicht kenne, schwerer zu verstehen, dass ich darauf...auf Lyonessheart Kommentar so reagiert habe. Danke, dass du mir weiterhin treu bist. Hab dich lieb!!! Ach ja, das Lied lad' ich mir gleich mal runter!  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, das mit der Kritik sehe ich auch so. weiß auch nicht, was sie mit Bst meint oder so ähnlich. Aber man sollte jetzt auch nicht zu sehr auf ihr rumhacken, vielleicht habe auch ich übertrieben, aber ich verbinde halt viel mit dieser Story. Na ja, hier ist ja schon das nächste Kapitel, auch wnen ich echt erst Mal drüber nachdenken musste...über alles. Hoffe, es gefällt auch dir!  
  
VIEL SPAß WEITERHIN BEIM LESEN UND DANKE, DASS IHR SO TREU SEID!!!  
  
PS: Sorry, dieses Kapitel ist auch nicht noch mal überlesen, aber ich muss noch sehr viel für die Schule tun. Sorry, hoffe ihr habt Verständnis.  
  
Als sie im Flur angekommen waren, warteten die Gryffindors im Flur und trafen schon bald auf die Slytherins, welche nun um die Ecke traten und wie Harry bemerkte, hatte Seamus recht gehabt, Blaise und Draco gingen abseits etwas hinter der Gruppe der anderen Slytherins, welche sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Harry verdrehte nur offensichtlich seine Augen und wandte dann den Blick ab, als er schon von hinten angetickt wurde.  
  
Genervt drehte Harry sich erneut um und blickte in die braunen Augen Dracos besten Freundes.  
  
„Was gibt's denn?", fragte Harry und versuchte dabei etwas freundlicher zu wirken.  
  
Blaise beugte sich vor und sah irgendwie ernster als sonst aus: „Wir müssen unbedingt reden!", zischte er dann leise, während Draco mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinter ihm wartete.  
  
„Und worüber?", fragte Harry interessiert.  
  
Blaise nickte leicht nach hinten, wo Draco und die anderen Slytherins standen.  
  
„Dein bester Freund oder die anderen?", fragte Harry ungerührt.  
  
„Beides!", zischte Blaise erneut, „Ich hab' vorhin mit Draco geredet, er hat mir ‚ne ganze Menge erzählt und ich glaub', dass du auch einiges davon erfahren solltest!", sagte er leise.  
  
Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als schon Snape hinter ihnen stand und ihnen abschätzende Blicke zuwarf.  
  
„Machen Sie gefälligst Platz!", befahl er streng und versuchte dabei nur Harry und nicht Blaise anzusehen.  
  
Harry trat augenblicklich einen Schritt zur Seite, da er sich an diesem Tag nicht auch noch mit seinem ‚Lieblingslehrer' anlegen wollte.  
  
Als Snape mit einem weiteren finsteren Blick an ihm vorbei geschritten war und gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Tür aufzuschließen, beugte Blaise sich erneut vor: „Heute nach dem Abendessen am See!"  
  
„Ich kann nicht!", erwiderte Harry und erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich mit Apus treffen wollte und durchaus nicht wusste, wie lange dieses Treffen dauern würde. Zudem musste er noch alle Hausaufgaben machen, die sie heute aufbekommen hatten.  
  
„Dann nimm' dir gefälligst Zeit!", war Blaises letzte Antwort darauf, bevor er mit den anderen Slytherins in den Raum trat, in dem sie bereits mit Gildory Lockhart Unterricht gehabt hatten.  
  
Harry setzte sich etwas unsicher neben Seamus an das linke Ende einer Bank und betrachtete Snape skeptisch. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nun wieder einen Haufen Punkte verlieren.  
  
„Wie Sie wohl alle sehen, bin ich Ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!", Snape schien es sich verkneifen zu wollen, doch trotz alledem hob sich sein rechter Mundwinkel etwas und deutete auf ein gehässiges Grinsen hin.  
  
„Wir haben eine Menge aufzuholen!"  
  
Am liebsten hätten alle laut aufgestöhnt, doch taten sie dies während Snapes Unterricht liebe nicht.  
  
„Schlagen Sie bitte alle Seite vierundfünfzig in Ihren Büchern auf!", forderte Snape seine Schülerinnen und Schüler auf, die allesamt sofort ihre Bücher hervorkramten und es an der vorgegebenen Seite öffneten.  
  
„Lesen Sie bitte die Überschrift vor, Miss Parkinson!", sagte Snape und nickte dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen entgegen.  
  
Diese blickte zögerlich zurück und las dann laut: „Hydrus und Hydra!"  
  
„Weiß jemand von Ihnen, was das beides für Geschöpfe sind?"  
  
Dracos Finger schnallte sofort in die Höhe und Harry wunderte sich wirklich, warum Hermine sich nicht meldete.  
  
„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinste zufrieden, setzte seine arrogante Maske auf und antwortete: „Hydrus ist die kleine und Hydra die große Wasserschlange. Sie kommen so ziemlich in jedem Gewässer vor, sind aber natürlich unsichtbar für Muggel, obwohl schon viele von ihnen durch die ein oder andere ums Leben gekommen sind. Oft dachte man, sie wären einfach ertrunken."  
  
„Sehr gut! Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherins!"  
  
Harry verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Und wie töten die beiden Schlangen?"  
  
Da Draco der Einzige war, der diese Tiere überhaupt zu kennen schien, meldete auch nur er sich auf die zweite Frage.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Erneut grinste Draco und blickte sich zufrieden in der Klasse um, bevor er erklärte: „Ist eigentlich ganz simpel. Die Hydra tötet entweder durch sofortiges verschlingen, da sie ihren Kiefer, wie gewöhnlich auch andere Schlangen, ausrenken kann oder aber frisst sie einen Stück für Stück auf. Die Hydrus hingegen schlingt sich erst um die Beine, um einen dann ins tiefe Wasser zu ziehen, bis man ertrinkt. Hat sie dies getan, bringt sie einen in eine ihrer riesigen Höhlen und behält dich entweder als eine Art Vorrat für schlechtere Zeiten oder aber verschlingt sich dich ebenfalls sofort."  
  
„Richtig! Noch einmal zwanzig Punkte für Slytherins."  
  
„Und warum sind das dann dunkle Geschöpfe, wenn sie nur töten, um sich zu ernähren?", fragte Hermine unaufgefordert.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug, Miss Granger, für unerlaubtes dazwischen Gerede. Weiß trotzdem jemand die Antwort?"  
  
Hermine sah ziemlich beleidigt aus, woraufhin Ron sie zu trösten versuchte.  
  
Dieses Mal meldeten sich ein paar mehr, doch waren alle nur Slytherins. Snape blickte sich eine Weile um, bis er Goyle drannahm.  
  
„Vielleicht, weil sie sich von Menschen und nicht anderen Tieren ernähren?"  
  
„Was ist denn das für eine lächerliche Antwort?", fragte Snape verärgert, zog Goyle aber keine Punkte ab, sondern nahm zur Sicherheit erneut seinen Lieblingsschüler an, woraufhin Blaise ihm leise zuflüsterte: „Woher weißt du das alles?"  
  
„Wenn man auf Malfoy Manor aufwächst, weiß man so etwas!", war Dracos knappe Antwort, bevor er zu Snape aufsah und antwortete: „Weil sie erstens von dem dunklen Lord in die Welt gesetzt worden sind und außerdem nicht immer nur zum Essen töten, sondern auch aus reinem Spaß daran. Außerdem sind sie so gut wie kaum besiegbar!"  
  
„Da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen. Fünfzehn Punkte! Aber wie gesagt nur ‚so gut wie kaum' besiegbar.", erklärte Snape, während er mit seinen Händen auf dem Rücken hin und her schritt.  
  
„Mr. Potter...", Snape grinste fies und warf kurz einen Blick zu den Slytherins, bevor er fragte: „Sind sie diesen Geschöpfen nicht während des Trimagischen Turniers begegnet?"  
  
Harry funkelte wütend zurück, er wollte nicht an dieses Turnier erinnert werden: „Nein, Sir, bin ich nicht!", erwiderte er kühl.  
  
„Zu schade, denn dann wären Sie bestimmt sofort ausgeschieden, denn gegen diese Kreaturen hätten sie keine Chance gehabt! Na ja, somit hätte wiederum ein anderer Schüler eine Chance gehabt!"  
  
Harry atmete schwer, er wusste, dass das eine Anspielung auf Cedric war. Er versuchte jedoch unter den Blicken der anderen Schüler ruhig zu bleiben und blickte nur in die kühl zurück in die schwarzen Augen seines Lehrers.  
  
„Wie denken Sie denn, kann man sie besiegen?", fragte Snape nun und schritt noch näher an Harrys Tisch heran.  
  
„Mit einem Zauberspruch vielleicht?", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück.  
  
„Sehr komisch, Mr. Potter. Fünf Punkte Abzug." Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte dann zu Seamus, welcher wesentlich mehr Angst vor seinem Lehrer zu haben schien.  
  
„Immerhin geht es hier um einen Unterwasserspruch!", erklärte Snape nun, „Blättern Sie um und lesen Sie sich die nächsten sechs Seiten durch. Am Ende der Stunde werde ich über diese Seiten einen kleinen Test schreiben. Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, bleiben nach der Stunde bitte noch kurz hier."  
  
Draco blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf und nickte, während Harry ihn und Professor Snape abwechselnd und skeptisch ansah, bevor auch er sich den eben genannten Seiten zuwandte.  
  
Die Stunde verging sehr, sehr langsam und der test beinhaltete schließlich Fragen, die aus dem gelesenen Text überhaupt nicht hervorgingen.  
  
Zufrieden grinsend sammelte Snape die zum Teil nur halb ausgefüllten Pergamente ein, drückte ihnen noch einen Haufen Hausaufgaben auf und ließ sich schließlich gehen, wobei er Draco einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Harry beobachtete die beiden noch eine Weile und lief fast gegen die Wand, statt aus der Tür zu treten, wenn Blaise ihn nicht rechtzeitig aufgehalten hätte.  
  
„Also, heute Abend...am See. Ich warte!", sagte er hastig, bevor er mit den anderen Slytherins hinter einem der vielen Gänge verschwand.  
  
Harry war sichtlich empört, während er in die große Halle zum Mittagessen schritt. Es war bereits 15 Uhr und er musste innerhalb von zwei Stunden alle Hausaufgaben schaffen, um sich dann in Ruhe erst mit Apus und dann mit Blaise zu treffen.  
  
Was gab es bloß so Wichtiges, was Blaise ihm unbedingt erzählen musste? Und was wollte Snape von Draco?  
  
Harry schüttelte auf beide Fragen hin seinen Kopf und schlenderte schließlich weiter, um im Falle des wahrscheinlich ausfallenden Abendbrotes jedenfalls etwas Warmes im Magen zu haben.  
  
Er hatte jedoch nicht wirklich großen Appetit, weshalb er schon bald wieder aufstand und in sein Zimmer schritt. Dort beeilte er sich wirklich mit seinen Hausaufgaben, bevorzugte Snapes Fächer, um nicht noch mehr Punkte abgezogen zu kommen und entschloss sich nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die Kräuterkunde und Wahrsagenhausaufgaben auf später am Abend zu verschieben.  
  
Als er den letzten Satz für Zaubertränke beendet hatte, stand er hastig auf, grabschte nach seinem Umhang und zog ihn sich beim Verlassen des Zimmers hektisch über.  
  
Zum Glück war es vom Astronomieturm nicht allzu weit bis zur Bibliothek und als er dort völlig aus der Puste ankam, grinste ihn schon ein gutaussehender Apus entgegen.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanke, dass Draco sowie Apus gut aussahen, hatte er sich nämlich mittlerweile angefreundet. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
  
Dieses Mal hatte Apus keinen Seitenscheitel, sondern seine kurzen Haare nur etwas gegelt, so dass sie etwas zerzaust aussahen.  
  
„Hey!", begrüßte ihn Harry erfreut und stützte sich kurz auf seinen Knien ab, um erst mal tief Luft zu holen.  
  
Apus lächelte nur zurück, während Harry bemerkte, dass er wieder ein Stück Pergament, einen Federkiel und ein Tintenfass in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Wo wollen wir hin?", fragte Harry, während er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
  
Apus zuckte mit den Schultern und sah dabei so aus, als ob er lachen würde, auch wenn kein Laut aus seinem Mund kam.  
  
„Stimmt ja...", Harry kratzte sich wie immer in solchen Momenten verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Kennst dich ja gar nicht aus....Wir könnten in mein und Dracos Zimmer gehen. Er ist eh nicht da.", schlug er dann vor.  
  
Apus zögerte eine Weile, bevor er nickte.  
  
„Okay, dann komm' mit!", lächelte Harry und ging neben Apus her. Auch er schwieg den ganzen Weg über aus Angst von irgendjemandem belauscht zu werden.  
  
Als sie nach einer Weile vor den beiden steinernen Drachen standen, beugte Harry sich vor und flüsterte das Passwort. Zwar konnte Apus es nicht weiter plappern, doch hatte er immer noch die Möglichkeit es anders weiterzugeben. Und so gut, dass er ihm trauen konnte, kannte Harry ihn wirklich noch nicht.  
  
Die beiden Drachen schoben sich mit dem typischen Geräusch zu Seite und gewährten den beiden somit Eintritt.  
  
Apus blickte sich staunend um, bevor er sich auf Grund Harrys Geste mit auf genau dessen Bett setzte.  
  
„Ja, ist eigentlich ganz okay!", sagte Harry etwas verlegen, da er nicht wusste, wo genau er anfangen sollte.  
  
Apus sah sich noch immer um und blieb vor allem an Dracos Bett hängen.  
  
„Also, du willst was über ihn wissen?", fragte Harry und nickte in die Richtung des von Apus anvisierten Objektes.  
  
Apus senkte kurz den Blick, bevor er wieder aufsah und vorsichtig nickte.  
  
„Mann, ich kenn' dich gar nicht und fange schon jetzt an, dir zu vertrauen...", Harry schüttelte ungläubig über sich selbst seinen Kopf, woraufhin Apus erneut grinste und schließlich sein Tintenfass aufschraubte und auf den Fußboden stellte, bevor er den Federkiel hervorzog, das Pergament ausrollte und wegen der unglücklichen Position etwas krickelig schrieb: Du musst es ja nicht tun!   
  
Er grinste den Gryffindor schief an. „Zwar kann ich es ohne Tonlage nicht genau erkennen, doch scheinst du jedenfalls etwas von Draco zu haben: Sarkasmus!"  
  
Apus lächelte noch einmal, bevor er schrieb: Sagst du mir nun, warum ihr ihn alle hasst?   
  
„Wenn du das wirklich hören willst?!", fragte Harry zurück.  
  
Apus nickte.  
  
„Also...", Harry holte tief Luft, „Er hat, seit er auf dieser Schule ist, so ziemlich jeden, sogar seine eigenen Slytherinfreunde, getriezt und das durchaus nicht immer harmlos. Ich war sein allerliebstes Opfer. Der Einzige, mit dem er sich von Anfang an gut verstanden hat, ist Blaise Zabini, der Dunkelhaarige, der meist neben Draco sitzt, beim Essen.", erklärte Harry.  
  
Apus nickte erneut und zeigte so, dass er Blaise schon einmal gesehen zu haben schien.  
  
„Und die Tatsache, dass sein Vater...euer Vater...einer der engsten Diener von Voldemort ist und Draco bald ebenfalls an so eine stelle treten muss, macht die Sache für alle nicht gerade einfacher!"  
  
Aber warum ist er denn so?   
  
„So gemein?", fragte Harry.  
  
Apus nickte.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, aber ich denke, das liegt einfach an der Erziehung."  
  
Nicht meine Mutter!   
  
„Nein, ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich meinte eben auch eher deinen...", Harry räusperte sich, „...euren Vater!"  
  
Ist er denn immer noch so, wie du ihn eben beschrieben hast?   
  
„Es geht...er hat so merkwürdige Stimmungsschwankungen. Aber im Groben und Ganzen hat er sich schon gebessert. Er sagt kaum noch etwas zu anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen. Bei mir verhält er sich sowieso ziemlich merkwürdig. Mal ist eher total Vertrauen erweckend und im nächsten Moment benimmt er sich so, als ob er mich am liebsten umbringen wollen würde."  
  
Apus zuckte mit den Schultern und schrieb dann: Ich kann das schlecht beurteilen. Ich kannte ihn werde früher noch jetzt. , er stoppte kurz, bevor er hinzufügte: Aber er scheint mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen!   
  
„Nein...nein...", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Das ist es nicht. Es ist eher...hör' mal...du wusstest von allem, während er überhaupt nichts wusste. Außerdem ist er, glaub' ich, einfach nur enttäuscht. Versuch' doch einfach mal selbst mit ihm zu...versuch' einfach mal ihn selbst all das zu Fragen. Wenn dir das doch zu schwer fällt, kannst du ihm ja auch mit einer Eule aus der Eulerei einen Brief schicken!" Apus nickte zögerlich und schrieb dann: Danke...ja, ich denke, das werde ich dann machen...   
  
„Kein Problem, hab' dir ja nur die Kurzfassung gegeben.", Harry lächelte auf Grund Apus großen, dunkelblauen Augen, „Sag' mal...kann man die Gebärdensprache nicht irgendwie von dir lernen? Zumindest etwas?"  
  
Apus legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Harry nachdenklich, bevor er schrieb: Willst du das den?   
  
„Ja, klar...warum nicht?"  
  
Apus grinste und sah dabei irgendwie gerührt aus.  
  
„Du musst es mit ja nicht zeigen...", fügte Harry schnell hinzu, „Was wollte eigentlich Sprout von dir?"  
  
Hat mich einige Sachen gefragt, damit sie mir für diese Stunde eine Note geben kann. Und dann meinte sie noch, sie wolle zu Dumbledore gehen, damit sie gemeinsam eine Lösung für mich finden...   
  
„Achso...ja stimmt...im Unterricht ist es sicher schwer für dich! Nun zeig' mir mal ein bisschen was in deiner Sprache!", forderte Harry ihn grinsend auf.  
  
Okay, okay...das heißt ‚Hallo!'   
  
Apus zeigte Harry das Stück Pergament, bevor er seine rechte Hand hob und sie flach gehalten von links nach rechts zog.  
  
Harry wiederholte diese Bewegung und lachte leise auf: „Das ist ja einfach!"  
  
Apus schien ebenfalls zu lachen, bevor er schreib: Ist ja auch erst der Anfang. Das heißt: ‚Du siehst gut aus'!   
  
Er hob dieses Mal beide seine Hände und machte eine etwas längere und kompliziertere Bewegung.  
  
Während Harry versuchte, dies nachzumachen und Apus ihn dabei lächelnd beobachtete, fraget Harry: „Meinst du das auch so oder ist dir das nur gerade so spontan eingefallen?"  
  
Apus schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, griff nach der Feder und notierte: Beides!"  
  
„Du bist Draco in einer gewissen Weise doch ähnlicher, als ich dachte."  
  
Ach, findet der auch, dass du gut aussiehst?   
  
Harry lachte laut auf: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meinte – wie vorhin schon – deinen Sarkasmus.  
  
„Und was heißt: ‚Du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch?", fragte Harry schließlich und hob eine Augenbraue. Apus kniff kurz seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er erwiderte: Entschuldige...so etwas beinhaltet mein Wortschatz nicht!   
  
Daraufhin lachten beide auf, auch wenn dies bei Apus eher lautlos verlief.  
  
Doch die fröhliche Stimmung wurde schon wenige Minuten darauf durch einen eintretenden Draco zerstört.  
  
Verbissen blickte er auf das Bild, was sich ihm darbot und funkelte Harry dann zornig an: „Lässt du hier jeden so einfach rein?"  
  
Apus blickte Harry hilfesuchend an, während dieser völlig locker blieb und schließlich zu Apus sagte: „Schade, dass dein Wortschatz das nicht beinhaltet, sonst hätte ich dir das nämlich genau jetzt gesagt!"  
  
Der blonde Kurzhaarige grinste daraufhin und sammelte dann sein Pergament vom Boden auf.  
  
„Wenn ihr mit eurem Geturtel fertig seit...könntest du dann freundlicher Weise auch ‚mein' Zimmer verlassen?", fragte Draco wütend an seinen Bruder gewandt.  
  
Apus schluckte und man sah ihm an, dass das, was Draco sagte, ihn ziemlich zu verletzten schien.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich von dem Bett auf, warf Harry noch eine Art Abschiedsblick zu und schritt dann an Draco vorbei.  
  
„Nachtvogel!", rief dieser ihm laut hinterher, damit er bloß schnell verschwinden konnte.  
  
Der Durchgang öffnete sich und Apus trat schließlich heraus, woraufhin sich die Steinwand sofort wieder schloss.  
  
„Tja, das Passwort hat er von dir!", sagte Harry nun, zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich ebenfalls an Draco vorbeidrängeln, als sich dieser aber genau so vor ihn stellte, dass Harry nicht vorbeikonnte.  
  
„Was soll das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry genervt, aber zu schwach, einen neuen Streit anzufangen.  
  
„Sag' mal, spinnst du?", erwiderte Draco zornig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", gab Harry ungerührt zurück.  
  
„Falls du gemerkt hast, ist das auch mein Zimmer!"  
  
„Die Betonung fällt auf ‚auch!", konterte Harry.  
  
„Du kannst ihn hier nicht einfach reinlassen."  
  
„Kann ich nicht?", fragte Harry zurück und versuchte sich erneut vorbei zu drängeln, was jedoch damit endete, dass Draco sich noch mehr vor ihm aufbaute.  
  
„NEIN, kannst du nicht! Er hat hier nichts zu suchen."  
  
„Er hat ja auch nichts gesucht, sondern sich lediglich mit mir unterhalten!", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Der kann doch noch nicht mal sprechen!", sagte Draco wütend.  
  
Harry holte ein mal tief Luft, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder, legte seinen Kopf schief, hob gestikulierend eine Hand und fragte schließlich: „Fällt es dir eigentlich leicht, so über deinen Bruder zu reden?"  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Draco sicher.  
  
„So viel zu: ‚Da siehst du, dass auch Malfoys Gefühle haben'!", wiederholte er Dracos Worte, die er einst gesagt hatte.  
  
Draco sah ihn daraufhin mit gerunzelter Stirn an, erwiderte aber nichts.  
  
„Kann ich jetzt durch?", fragte Harry genervt.  
  
Draco zögerte noch eine Weile, trat aber schließlich zur Seite und ließ Harry passieren.  
  
Harry war wirklich empört auf Grund Dracos Verhalten, wollte auch noch weiter darüber nachdenken, doch die Neugier auf das Treffen mit Blaise schien ihn in diesem Moment mehr zu beschäftigen.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen... Noch mal DANKE für eure Treue und Unterstützung, ihr habt mich wieder zurück zur Vernunft geholt. Ihr habt Recht, man sollte sich nicht so schnell unter kriegen lassen und letztendlich ist es meine Story, nur die Worte hatten mich irgendwie so getroffen, auch wenn Kritik wichtig ist. Also, ich lass euch nicht einfach so hängen, weil ihr das ja auch nicht mit mir gemahct habt.  
  
‚grins' 


	23. Kapitel 23: Angst und Wahrheit

Kapitel 23: Angst und Wahrheit  
  
Danke an (auch noch für Chapter 21 bzw. die Unterstützung wegen Lyonessheart, hatte gestern ein neues Kapitel 22 hochgeladen und erst danach einige Reviews bekommen):  
  
Harry-Draco: Ja, dafür habe ich mich auch entschieden, also weiter zu machen, wie bisher. Danke, dass du mir auch dein erstes Kommi zu meiner Story gewidmet hast. Viel Spaß auch mit diesem Kapitel. Und bei der Sache mit Draco und Apus musst du wohl noch geduldig bleiben! ‚grins'  
  
Schmusemaus: Hey! Dein Kommentar war total süß. Dein erstes? Und das bekomme ich? Dankeschön. ‚freu'. Ja, du kannst dir auch die anderen Reviews durchlese, indem du neben meiner Geschichte auf das rote Wort ‚Reviews' klickst. Weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, du bleibst mir treu. ‚grins'  
  
Frnzi: Also, ich denke die Zauberer kenne es schon, denn Apus war ja auch au einer Art privaten Taub-Stummen Zaubererschule. Doch es ist wohl nicht ganz so verbreitet und bekannt wie bei uns Muggeln. ‚lach'. Mit Snape...mhh...ich denke...einfach, weil sie keinen anderen Lehrer gefunden haben und das Fach ist ja eines der wichtigsten, aber so richtig habe ich mir das ehrlich gesagt noch nicht durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber abwarten, vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein, eigentlich dachte ich, dass diese Erklärung reicht. ‚lach' Ja, das Trio wird sich garantiert wieder vertragen, irgendwann und warte es nur ab, die Erinnerungen an Sirius kommen schon wieder.  
  
Blue: Ja, das mit der Eifersucht könnte durchaus angehen. Mhh, hier erfährst du, was Blaise so Dringendes von unserem berühmten Gryffindor will. Ja, war nur ein einfacher Kuss, aber Harry hat eben nicht sehr viel geschnallt. Na ja, Romantik kommt in diesem Kapitel etwas, aber vor allem im nächsten wieder. Lass' dich überraschen. ‚grins'  
  
Al: Hast du eigentlich auch meine Antwort zu dir in Chapter 22 gelesen? Das war etwas dicht an Snuggles2 Antwort rangerutscht. ‚schäm' Keine Angst mit Apus und Harry. Das ist bloß Freundschaft...na ja, ihr wisst ja gar nicht, was ich noch so mit Apus vor habe und wer er überhaupt ist ‚lach'  
  
Und nun an meine Lieblingsleserin LYONESSHEART: Hör' mir mal zu! Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann lies es einfach nicht. Und da ist nirgendwo Harmonie zu sehen, oder? Nenn mir ein Beispiel! Draco ‚hasst' seinen Bruder und hat ihn noch überhaupt nicht akzeptiert und natürlich ist jetzt nicht alles gut, wenn du mal etwas genauer lesen würdest, würde dir das auch auffallen. Zudem hat Apus überhaupt nichts mit Blaise zu tun und selbst wenn das noch so werden sollte (was immer sehr spontan kommt bei mir) ist das meine Sache und wenn du es eben nicht magst, lies es doch einfach nicht! Ja, die anderen Leser scheinen die Entwicklung zu mögen, weil sie den Inhalt akzeptieren und die, die es nicht mögen, lesen eben nicht weiter. Doch denke ich, dass deine letzten Reviews nichts mehr mit Kritik zu tun hatten, sondern eher mit dem Inhalt. Und einen Inhalt kannst du genau so wenig wie eine eigene Meinung akzeptieren. Zu guter Letzt weiß ich aus persönlichen Erfahrungen, wie es ist einen Bruder zu haben, den man eigentlich nicht kennt und ich kenne die Reaktion dazu. Ich bin auch überhaupt nicht sauer, ich finde nur, dass du es entweder lesen oder eben lassen solltest. Wenn du den Inhalt nicht magst, lass es einfach. Und immerhin ist es meine Story und meine Gedanken sind darin enthalte. Ich schreibe die Story ja nicht nach deinen Gefühlen. Wenn du das alles anders haben willst, schreib' doch selbst eine. Es ist gar nicht so einfach...eine Draco/Harry zu schreiben. Ich schreibe privat sehr viel und habe schon etwa Ahnung, habe mich auch nie an eine Draco/Harry herangewagt, weil es nun mal irgendwo immer kompliziert wird. Und weil er stumm ist, ist es dick aufgetragen? Warum denn das? Ist doch mal was anderes, außerdem werden solche Menschen immer außen vor gelassen. Des weitere, falls du weiter liest, solltest du erst mal abwarten, dann verstehst du die Einbringung von Apus auch. Trotz alledem danke für deine Entschuldigung, denn immerhin ist eben deine Meinung und auch die kann ich genau so wenig kritisieren!  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
Sonst viel Spaß (wie immer) beim Lesen!!!  
  
Harry beeilte sich wirklich und als er durch die Große Halle hastete, schnappte er sich unter vielen merkwürdigen Blicken nur schnell eine trockene Scheibe Brot und ging dann weiter nach draußen in die Richtung des Sees. Er war spät dran und sah den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor schon von weitem am Seeufer stehen.  
  
Der Gryffindor verlangsamte seine Schritte und wusste instinktiv, dass Blaise ihn schon gehört oder bemerkt hatte. Hungrig biss er einige Male von seinem Brot ab, stellte sich dann neben Blaise und stopfte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die letzte Ecke des Graubrotes in den Mund.  
  
„Du hast dich verspätet!"; sagte Blaise streng.  
  
„Entschuldige, aber ich habe gesagt, ich hätte keine Zeit. Und schneller ging es eben nicht!", verteidigte sich Harry.  
  
„Ist ja schon okay...", erwiderte Blaise nun etwas sanfter.  
  
„Was gibt es denn überhaupt so Dringendes?", fragte Harry nun und schluckte das Zerkaute herunter.  
  
„Ich hab's noch nicht mal Draco gesagt..."; erklärte Blaise, „...ich wusste nicht wie..."  
  
„Blaise, was ist denn los? Ich kann dir nicht so ganz folgen!"  
  
„Die Slytherins...du weißt schon, Malcolm, Crabbe, Pansy und alle anderen...", erneut stockte er und blickte noch intensiver auf das Wasser, welches kleine Wellen schlug.  
  
„Ja?", hakte Harry vorsichtig nach, „Was ist mit denen?"  
  
„Pansy hat sich in meiner Gegenwart verplappert...ich glaub' nämlich nicht, dass ich das wissen sollte..."  
  
Harry atmete tief ein und aus, fragte aber nicht mehr weiter nach, sondern wartete darauf, dass Blaise von alleine zu erzählen begann.  
  
„Sie reden nur noch von Apus und Draco...ich glaube sie haben irgendetwas vor. Pansy meint, dass Dracos Vater anscheinend nichts von Apus wusste."  
  
„Wusste?", fragte Harry ungläubig nach.  
  
„Ja, ‚wusste'!", Blaise senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Aber wieso forschen sie das denn nach?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Vielleicht kam das ja auch nur zufällig raus. Kann ja sein, dass einer von ihnen seinen Eltern geschrieben hat, dass Draco einen Bruder hat. Immerhin stehen alle Eltern, als sozusagende Todesesser, mit Dracos Vater in Verbindung. Sie müssen ihn dann wohl darauf angesprochen haben..."  
  
„Heißt das, er weiß jetzt Bescheid?"  
  
„Ja, scheint so..."  
  
„Aber...aber wieso ist er dann noch nicht hergekommen oder so? Der muss doch kochen vor Wut und was ist mit Dracos Mutter?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
„Wir müssen das Dumbledore sagen!"  
  
„Ach, Harry...hör auf damit! Der kann da auch nichts machen. Selbst wenn Dracos Vater herkommen würde, um ihn, Draco, mitzunehmen, könnte Dumbledore es nicht verhindern."  
  
Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen und irgendwie verlieh ihm all das eine Art Stich in sein Herz und gleichzeitig in seinen Magen, wo er immer das mulmige Gefühl verspürte, wenn er an Draco dachte.  
  
Blaise beobachtete ihn eine Weile von der Seite und fragte dann: „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dich so sehr stört.", trotz alledem grinste er etwas.  
  
„Es geht ums Prinzip...", nuschelte Harry.  
  
„Ach...ums Prinzip?", erwiderte Blaise noch breiter grinsend und nickte dabei wissend.  
  
Harry ignorierte es: „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"  
  
„Wir können nichts tun!"  
  
„Und warum erzählst du mir das denn alles?", fragte Harry wütend.  
  
„Ich dachte, du solltest das wissen, immerhin teilst du dir mit Draco ein Zimmer und scheinst ihn auch so etwas mehr zu mögen!"  
  
„Ich mag ihn nicht!", wehrte Harry sich zornig.  
  
„Doch, tust du!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Hör' auf damit!", schrie Harry schon fast, beruhigte sich aber wieder etwas.  
  
„Und selbst wenn, Draco mag dich ja auch, wie ich es dir schon mal gesagt habe!", sagte Blaise noch schnell.  
  
Harry wusste nicht recht, ob er schreien, weinen oder lachen sollte. Andererseits begann wieder das Kribbeln in seinem Körper und irgendwie gefiel es ihm, zu hören, dass Draco ihn mochte.  
  
„Oh Gott...", sagte Harry schließlich zu sich selbst und schüttelte sich, um die eben gedachten Dinge schnell wieder loszuwerden.  
  
Blaise beobachtete ihn nur stumm.  
  
„Wir müssen es Draco erzählen!", sagte Harry schließlich.  
  
„Also doch wieder ‚Draco'?"  
  
„Das kommt davon, weil du ihn die ganze Zeit so nennst, verdammt!", Harry hatte Mühe sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen? Draco würde sofort versuchen abzuhauen, um seiner Mutter zu helfen. Ich mein', ihr kann mittlerweile sonst was zugestoßen sein!"  
  
Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten und schien scharf nachzudenken.  
  
„Du machst es!", sagte Blaise dann entschlossen.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Mit ihm reden natürlich, was denn sonst?", Blaise lachte kurz auf.  
  
„Ich mach' das garantiert nicht. Nicht mit dem und schon gar nicht über so was. Du wusstest es zuerst. Ich kann nicht mit ihm über Apus reden, vor allem, weil er diesen noch nicht mal zu mögen scheint. Er redet über ihn als wäre es einer seiner verhassten Muggel und über seine Stummheit macht er Scherze. Red' du doch mit ihm! Du bist sein bester Freund!"  
  
Blaise sah ihn eine Weile an, bevor er sagte: „Das mit Apus an sich hat er auch erst dir erzählt. Mir erst, nachdem ich keine Ruhe mehr gegeben habe!"  
  
„Na und? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
  
„Ich will dir damit sagen, dass er dir aus irgendeinem Grund mehr zu vertrauen scheint als mir!"  
  
„So ein Schwachsinn", und Harry spuckten die Worte nahezu aus.  
  
„Gut, dann sagt es ihm eben keiner...und wenn sein Vater dann plötzlich vor ihm steht sind wir Schuld!"  
  
„Dann bist du Schuld!"  
  
„Wieso? Du pennst mit ihm in einem Zimmer und hast viel mehr Möglichkeiten mit ihm zu reden.", sagte Blaise nun.  
  
„Vergiss es, okay, Blaise?", warnte Harry. Dieses Mal ignorierte Blaise ihn: „Und wenn du schon dabei bist, mit ihm zu reden, dann sprich ihn gleich mal auf einen Plan an, der dich betrifft. Du solltest das lieber von ihm, als später von seinem Vater oder irgendwem anders erfahren!"  
  
Harrys Augen verformten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, während er Blaise wütend anfunkelte.  
  
„Viel Glück!", sagte dieser noch, bevor er Harry leicht auf die Schulter klopfte und dann zurück Richtung Schloss stapfte.  
  
Was für ein Plan?, fragte Harry sich verwirrt. Und er hasste Blaise dafür, dass er ihn nun neugierig gemacht hatte. Wohl oder übel würde er wahrscheinlich doch mit Draco reden müssen.  
  
Wütend griff er nach einem am Boden liegenden Stock und schmiss ihn mit voller Wucht ins Wasser, um sich jedenfalls etwas zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch die Wut schien von ganz woanders herzukommen. Nicht weil er sauer auf Blaise war, nicht, weil er nun mit Draco reden musste, sondern viel mehr, weil er Angst hatte. Ja, er hatte Angst. Angst davor, Draco früher oder später zu verlieren, Angst davor, Draco am Boden zerstört zu sehen, weil seiner Mutter irgend etwas zugestoßen war und Angst davor, wieder allein zu sein, Blaise, Apus und Draco zu verlieren.  
  
Um nicht weiter in noch depressivere Gedanken zu versinken, machte er wenige Minuten später ebenfalls auf dem Absatz kehrt und schlenderte erschöpft zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Etwas langsamer als sonst, schritt er die Treppen empor und stand schließlich vor seinem und Dracos Zimmer. Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und trat schließlich ein.  
  
Als er seinen gesenkten Kopf etwas anhob, blickte er auf einen auf der Bettkante sitzenden Draco, der einen Brief zu lesen schien. Als Harry sich weiter umblickte, entdeckte er schon eine etwas zerzauste Eule, die aus der Eulerei kam, das erkannte er sofort.  
  
„Post?", unterbrach Harry die Stille und Draco schien in erst in jenem Moment bemerkt zu haben.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!", Draco faltete den Brief und legte ihn vorerst in seine Nachtschrankschublade, um sich dann auf zur Eule zu machen, sie auf seinen Arm fliegen ließ, das Fenster öffnete und sie, während sie einige Federn verlor, nach draußen in die Abendsonne flatterte.  
  
„Von deinem Bruder, richtig?", fragte Harry trotzdem weiter.  
  
„Halt einfach deine Klappe...", sagte Draco nun.  
  
Harry hatte wirklich wenig Lust, mit diesem wütenden Draco zu sprechen, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig?  
  
„Malfoy, wir müssen reden!", sagte Harry leise, aber auffordernd und setzte sich so auf seine Bettkante, dass er direkt gegenüber von Draco saß.  
  
„Könnten wir das bitte vertagen?", fragte Draco genervt und wollte gerade aufstehen. „MALFOY? Ich habe verdammt noch mal auch keine Zeit und Lust wenn es danach geht, aber eben danach geht es nicht. Es ist wichtig!", sagte Harry laut und streng, wodurch Draco sich tatsächlich zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ.  
  
Er sagte nichts, sondern blickte den Gryffindor nur fragend an.  
  
„Ich war gerade bei Blaise..."  
  
„Schön...", Draco schüttelte mit offenem Mund den Kopf und wollte erneut aufstehen.  
  
„Kannst du deine Eifersucht mal für einen Moment vergessen?", Harry hatte es schneller ausgesprochen, als er darüber nachgedacht oder es realisiert hatte.  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung erwiderte Draco nichts, sondern funkelte ihn dafür nur umso wütender an.  
  
„Er hat was mitgekriegt, genauer gesagt hat Pansy sich verplappert.", fuhr Harry fort und wartete einen Moment auf Dracos Reaktion, der aber keinen einzigen Gesichtszug veränderte, „Irgendjemand scheint seinen Eltern von deinem Bruder erzählt zu haben und nun weiß dein Vater davon."  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco nun ungläubig und schien doch etwas ängstlicher als erwartet zu sein.  
  
„Na ja, Pansy hatte in der Gegenwart Blaises erwähnt, dass dein Vater noch nicht mal von Apus gewusst hatte. Und woher sollten sie es sonst wissen, wenn nicht von ihren Eltern und diese von deinem Vater?"  
  
Dracos Stirn legte sich in starke Falten, während er schwer atmete und panikerfüllt zum Boden starrte: „Das...das darf nicht sein...meine Mutter...", nuschelte er undeutlich.  
  
„Nicht nur deine Mutter...auch Apus!", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts. Ja, er hatte eigentlich Angst um beide, doch so wirklich wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen.  
  
„Wieso?...Dumbledore hätte das doch wissen müssen. Verdammt...das war doch klar...was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", Draco schien auf einmal wieder vom Malfoy zum tatsächlichen Draco gewechselt zu haben.  
  
„Mich wundert, dass dein Vater noch nicht hier war!", dachte Harry laut.  
  
„Entweder passiert das noch oder aber es ist zu gefährlich, beziehungsweise zu auffällig!", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Verstehe...", murmelte Harry mitfühlend.  
  
„Ich muss zu meiner Mutter...er bringt sie um...er tut ihr irgendwas an!", hastig und wie in Trance stand Draco auf, öffnete den Schrank und zog seinen Koffer hervor, um einfach kreuz und quer etwas hinein zu stopfen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, hockte sich dann hinter den nun am Boden sitzenden Draco und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm: „Draco, du kannst jetzt nicht weg...das würde deine Mutter auch nicht wollen..."  
  
Draco stopfte noch weiter einige Sachen hinein, bevor er abrupt aufhörte und in sich zusammensackte, während er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub und Harrys Hand von sich abschüttelte: „Ich wusste es...ich wusste es...deswegen hasse ich diesen Apus...", nuschelte er und Harry konnte nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob Draco nur wütend war oder tatsächlich weinte.  
  
„Apus trägt doch keine Schuld daran...", sagte Harry beschwichtigend.  
  
„Wer denn dann, hehn?", Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und tatsächlich hatte er glasige Augen und zwei vereinzelte Tränenspuren hatten sich auf seinen roten Wangen gebildet.  
  
Harry schluckte, in so einer Lage hatte er sich Draco nie vorstellen können.  
  
„Starr mich nicht so an!", sagte Draco nun wütend.  
  
Doch Harry wandte den Blick nicht ab, sondern blickte ihn nur mit so vielen Emotionen an, die Mitgefühl, Trauer, Enttäuschung und Verständnis ausdrückten.  
  
Draco atmete noch schwerer, blickte aber zurück in Harrys Augen, bevor dieser den Blickkontakt unterbrach, sich dafür vorbeugte und Dracos Koffer zurück in das unterste Schrankfach schob.  
  
Draco kniff seine Lippen zusammen, senkte den Blick, hinderte Harry aber nicht bei dem, was er tat.  
  
„Wenn du gehst, machst du's nur noch schlimmer...", sagte Harry schließlich.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte nur auf seinen eben in den Schrank zurückgeschobenen Koffer.  
  
Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er kaum hörbar hinzufügte: „Außerdem will ich nicht, dass du gehst..."  
  
Draco starrte eine Weile ins Leere, bewegte seine Pupillen überhaupt nicht mehr, bevor er ungläubig aufblickte und Harry mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck anblickte, während die Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen langsam trockneten.  
  
Harry wollte keine Erwiderung auf seinen letzten Kommentar hören, weshalb er nur schnell hinzufügte: „Schreib deiner Mutter! Wenn sie antwortet, weißt du es geht ihr gut, wenn nicht, können wir immer noch etwas unternehmen."  
  
Draco nickte kaum merklich und schloss die Schranktür dabei wieder.  
  
„Mehr kannst du nicht tun...", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Draco nickte erneut, während er vom Boden aus aus dem Fenster zu blicken versuchte, wo sich gerade einige dunkle Wolken vor den Mond schoben. „Ich schreib ihr gleich morgen...", gab Draco schließlich leise nach und stand dann wieder auf, um sich zurück auf sein Bett zu setzten.  
  
Erst jetzt erinnerte Harry sich an den Plan, weshalb er ebenfalls mit Draco reden sollte, doch wusste er nicht, ob das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde.  
  
Doch schließlich siegte die Neugier und er entschied sich dafür.  
  
„Draco?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Für dich immer noch Malfoy!", erwiderte dieser und klang dabei schon wieder etwas besser, nicht mehr so aufgelöst.  
  
„Malfoy?", Harry verdrehte, so dass Draco es aber nicht sehen konnte, seine Augen.  
  
„Ja, Potter?", erwiderte dieser schließlich.  
  
„Blaise...", er brach kurz ab, da Draco genervt aufstöhnte, fuhr dann aber fort, „Blaise meinte, ich solle dich auf irgendeinen Plan ansprechen, der mich betrifft und zwar, bevor ich es von jemand anderem oder sogar deinem Vater erfahre!"  
  
„Dieser hinterhältige...Bastard!", fauchte Draco schließlich.  
  
„So schlimm?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich hab' schon mal gesagt, ich kann dir das nicht erzählen!", sagte Draco.  
  
„Kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es da irgendeinen Plan betroffen hat.", erwiderte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Du willst es also wirklich wissen?", Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, bevor er seine Zähne auf seine Unterlippe drückte und aus dieser für einen Moment jegliche rote Farbe verschwand. Dann wandte er den Blick ganz ab.  
  
„Ja, will ich, es scheint ja schließlich um mich zu gehen!", erwiderte Harry streng.  
  
„Potter, dann versprich mir, dass du nicht sauer bist"  
  
„So was kann man nicht versprechen...", sagte Harry leise.  
  
„Okay, du wirst sauer sein, du wirst mich hassen und kein Wort mehr mit mir reden...", murmelte Draco und lachte sarkastisch auf.  
  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dich nicht jetzt auch schon hasse?"  
  
„Tust du nicht...", murmelte Draco.  
  
„Jetzt leg' los. Ich will's noch heute erfahren!", forderte Harry ihn drängelnd auf.  
  
„Okay...", Dracos Stimme senkte sich und er wusste selbst nicht, warum es ihm so schwer fiel und warum er solch große Angst vor Harrys Reaktion hatte. Harry beobachtete ihn gespannt, sagte jedoch nichts mehr sondern wartete nur noch.  
  
Draco blickte hingegen durchgehend gen Boden und fing dann ziemlich leise an zu erzählen: „Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich dieses Jahr Todesesser werden sollte?"  
  
Harry nickte und auch wenn Draco nicht hinsah, fuhr er fort: „Bevor ich dieses Jahr auf die Schule kam, musste ich einen Schwur leisten...", er stockte und streckte seine Hand Richtung Harry aus, so dass dieser die sich längs ziehende Narbe auf Dracos inneren Handfläche sehen konnte, „Mit einem Messer musste ich diesen Schwur besiegeln...", er zog seine Hand zurück, „Jeder neu werdende Todesesser hat eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Meine war es...", er stockte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, während Harry schon jetzt entgeistert zu sein schien, „...meine war es...", wiederholte er sich, unschlüssig darüber, wie er es am besten ausdrücken sollte, „...dein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um dich irgendwie mit nach Malfoy Manor zu bekommen, lebendig.", jetzt war es raus und Draco blickte nicht einmal auf.  
  
Harry fehlten die Worte, während ihm etliche von Bildern und Worte durch den Kopf schossen, wie, als Draco so plötzlich mit ihm Frieden schließen wollte, ihn in seinem Zimmer schlafen gelassen hatte und gleichzeitig immer noch so malfoytypisch gewesen war.  
  
„Ach, so ist das...", Harrys Stimme zitterte, „...und was wolltet ihr da mit mir anstellen?"  
  
„Harry, ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht...", Draco bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sein Gegenüber beim Vornamen genannt hatte.  
  
„Natürlich nicht...", die Stimme des Gryffindors begann noch stärker zu beben und sich gleichzeitig mit Sarkasmus zu füllen, bevor er hohl auflachte, „Und mir kam das von Anfang an so merkwürdig vor."  
  
„Ich geb' zu, auch wenn ich nie Todesesser werden wollte, habe ich es anfangs gewollt, doch mittlerweile und eigentlich schon seit längerem nicht mehr.", und es war tatsächlich die Wahrheit.  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben...jetzt, nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast?", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, kniff seine Lippen ebenfalls zusammen und blickte nun auch zur Seite.  
  
„Deswegen wollte ich es dir nicht erzählen, aber du hast ja drauf bestanden!", protestierte Draco.  
  
„WAS AUCH MEIN GUTES RECHT IST!", schrie Harry und atmete schwer ein und aus.  
  
Draco blickte ihn mit einem leicht geöffneten Mund an, doch die richtigen Worte fielen ihm nicht ein und eine Entschuldigung schien auch nicht mehr zu reichen.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile blickte Harry zurück in die Augen des Slytherins, wobei seine eigenen kälter denn je zu sein schienen.  
  
„Ich hasse dich, Draco Malfoy...ich habe es immer getan und werde es wohl auch immer tun...", sagte er in einer eiskalten Stimme.  
  
Draco wollte erst etwas erwidern und ihn auf seine Träume und den Kuss ansprechen, ließ es schließlich jedoch und senkte seinen Kopf nur erneut. Diese Worte Harrys waren wie ein Schlag für ihn und verpassten ihm einen kalten Schauer.  
  
Harry blickte ihn noch eine Weile enttäuscht und verletzt an, bevor er den Vorhang an der Seite seines Bettes zuzog, sich nur seinen Umhang abstreifte und sich dann zurück in sein Kissen sinken ließ, wobei er mit leeren Augen an die Zimmerdecke starrte.  
  
Warum? Warum konnte ihn keiner mal einfach so mögen, einfach weil er er war, einfach so. Warum musste es für Freundschaften mit ihm immer Gründe geben...er sollte die Welt retten oder er sollte ausgeliefert werden? Und wieso Draco? Irgendwie störte ihn dies am allermeisten und es tat tausend Mal mehr weh, als dass er Hermine und Ron nur noch als eine Art kameradschaftliche Freunde hatte.  
  
Er war einfach nur traurig...traurig, verletzt und enttäuscht. Ja, anfangs war es ihm auch alles merkwürdig vorgekommen, doch mittlerweile hatte er sich so an den blonden Slytherin gewöhnt, war kurz davor gewesen, ihm ebenfalls zu vertrauen, hatte sich sogar mit seinen Stimmungsschwankungen abgefunden.  
  
Er hatte wirklich angefangen zu glauben, dass der Slytherin ihn auch mögen würde, dass er endlich eine richtige, verständnisvolle Freundschaft aufbauen könnte, auch wenn das seiner Meinung nach immer noch ziemlich absurd klang.  
  
Mal wieder hasste er sich für seine Naivität, hasste sich dafür, dass er dem Slytherin eben noch geholfen hatte, hasste, dass er seinen Traumfänger benutzt hatte und hasste die Träume, die er mit ihm gehabt hatte.  
  
Doch am meisten hasste er, dass er ihn nicht hassen konnte...nicht mehr.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Na? War das mal wieder was? Ein bisschen mehr Draco/Harry und auch Blaise war mal wieder etwas länger da. Das nächste Chapter hat wieder sehr viel Romantik...bis dann,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	24. Kapitel 24: Annährungsversuche

Kapitel 24: Erste Annährungsversuche  
  
Harry blieb noch eine ganze Weile so liegen, während Draco erst im Badezimmer verschwand und sich kurz darauf ebenfalls ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ins Bett legte.  
  
Doch irgendwann konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr länger offen halten, zwinkerte noch ab und zu, um sich irgendwie wach halten zu können, schlief dann aber doch ein.  
  
Und in dieser Nacht sollte er seinen schlimmsten und verwirrendsten Albtraum haben.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Wieder befand Harry sich in seinem kleinen Zimmer bei den Dursleys, hatte seine Beine angewinkelt und seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt.  
  
Er wusste, dass seine Tante und sein Cousin heute weggehen würden zu irgendeiner Sportveranstaltung. Vernon hatte gesagt, er müsste eh noch kurz zu seiner Arbeit fahren, um einen Aktenordner abzuholen, den er noch bearbeiten müsste, doch Harry wusste, dass es nicht stimmte.  
  
Und nun saß er so da, wusste, dass sein Onkel jeden Moment in sein Zimmer platzen könnte, was auch schon bald darauf geschah.  
  
„Geh' weg!", sagte Harry auffordernd, wobei es eher einem unsicheren Flüstern glich.  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun!", erwiderte Vernon, schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel, den nur er besaß, einmal im Schloss um, bevor er langsam näher kam.  
  
„Ich hab' nichts Falsches getan!", sagte Harry nun etwas lauter.  
  
„Deine bloße Anwesenheit, dein bloßes Existieren ist falsch!", sagte Vernon zornig.  
  
Dann trat er ganz auf Harry zu und zerrte ihn mit einer gewalttätigen Handbewegung vom Bett, so dass Harry unsanft auf dem hölzernen Fußboden knallte.  
  
„LASS MICH!", schrie Harry und strampelte um sich, „Lass mich...", das Letztere glich eher einem Flüstern, bevor er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und nur noch seine Augen zusammenkniff, während er die Hände seines Onkels einfach überall spürte und sie ihm immer wieder einen kalten, schmerzenden Schauer über die Haut jagten.  
  
Doch Vernon drehte Harrys Gesicht zurück zu sich und schrie: „Sieh' mich gefälligst an!"  
  
Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, schlug er Harry mit der Rückseite seiner rechten Hand, an der sich zusätzlich ein harter Ring befand, gegen die Wange.  
  
Mal wieder wurde Harry schwarz vor Augen, doch im nächsten Moment kam er schon wieder zu sich und befand sich auf einer ziemlich hohen Klippe.  
  
Die Sonne blendete ihm ins Gesicht, während er benommen aufstand und gen Himmel blickte. Wo war er? Doch eh er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er laute Hilfeschreie. Die eine Stimme war tief und die eines Erwachsenen, während die andere etwas jugendlicher klang.  
  
Harry stolperte von einem Fuß auf den anderen, blickte sich suchend um, bevor er sah, dass sich am Abhang der riesigen und hohen Klippe etwas bewegte.  
  
Panikerfüllt lief er dorthin, beugte sich über den felsigen Rand und blickte in zwei verschiedene Gesichter: Das seines Paten Sirius' und das Cedrics.  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Harry angsterfüllt und sah, dass die beiden sich nur noch mit letzter Kraft festhalten konnten.  
  
„Gebt mir eure Hand!", flehte Harry und streckte beide seine Arme aus.  
  
Cedric versuchte sie zu erreichen, doch war seine Hand zu schwitzig und glitt immer wieder aus der Harrys heraus.  
  
„SIRIUS!", schrie Harry nun.  
  
„Du kannst nichts mehr tun...", ächzte dieser mit großer Mühe, bevor er von den Steinen abrutschte und in die Tiefe gerissen wurde.  
  
„NEIN! SIRIUS! NEIN!", kreischte Harry und spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
  
„Tja, Harry...jetzt bist du für den Tod zweier Menschen verantwortlich!", mit diesen Worten ließ auch Cedric los und stürzte ebenfalls in die weißen Wellen, die unten am Klippenbeginn gegen die Felsen schlugen.  
  
„Nein...", murmelte Harry erneut und sank in sich zusammen, bevor er von einer eiskalten Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und blickte in die kalten Augen Dracos.  
  
„Mörder!", sagte dieser, grinste aber dennoch zufrieden.  
  
„Na, na...Draco...", Lucius Malfoy trat aus dem Dickicht hervor, „Immerhin Mörder genug, um von uns aufgenommen zu werden!"  
  
Jetzt traten auch eine Reihe anderer Todesesser aus dem dichten Wald, der sich hinter dem nur mit sandbedeckten Platz der Klippe befand.  
  
Harry konnte durch seine mit Tränen getränkten Augen kaum etwas erkennen, bis er zwischen zwei ganz in schwarz gemummten Gestalten jemand rothaariges und ein Mädchen entdeckte.  
  
„Ron...Hermine?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
„Bring sie um!", befahl Lucius Harry, während er auf Harrys Freunde deutete.  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
„Sirius und Cedric konntest du doch auch so einfach umbringen...", grinste nun Malcolm, nachdem er sich seine schwarze Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen hatte. Er war es, der Hermine festhielt.  
  
„Ich...ich hab' sie nicht umgebracht...", stotterte Harry, während er rückwärts stolperte, bis er ganz am Rand der Klippe stand.  
  
„Du weigerst dich also?", fragte Lucius empört.  
  
„Draco, schubs ihn dort hinunter!", befahl Lucius dann mit einer abtuenden Handbewegung, die so etwas wie ‚Pah...nun mach' schon' andeuten konnte.  
  
Draco sah sich etwas unsicher um, schritt aber schließlich auf Harry zu.  
  
„Tu's nicht...", Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Doch da hatte Draco Harry schon am Umhang gepackt. Harry wehrte sich und drückte Draco so gewaltsam von sich weg, dass dieser es schließlich war, der beinahe hinunterstürzte und sich nun noch – wie es vorhin schon Sirius und Cedric getan hatten – am steinernen Rand festkrallte.  
  
„Nein...nein, nicht du auch noch...", flehte Harry und erneut quollen ihm Tränen aus den Augen, während er seine Hände auf die angespannten Dracos legte.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
„Harry, verdammt...komm' endlich zu dir!", schrie Draco schon fast und rüttelte wie wild an dem zitternden Harry, aus dessen Augen sogar im Schlaf Tränen rannen und sich zusätzlich noch kalte Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten.  
  
Harry reagierte erst überhaupt nicht, bis er mit einem Mal abrupt seine Augen öffnete und dabei erschrocken zusammen zuckte.  
  
Schwer atmend starrte er ins Leere, bevor er langsam zu Draco aufblickte, welcher ihn besorgt ansah.  
  
„Alles klar?", fragte dieser, auch wenn die Frage ihm ziemlich dämlich vorkam.  
  
Harry schloss seinen Mund, der völlig trocken war, langsam wieder und wandte dann den Blick von dem Slytherin ab.  
  
„Lass' mich einfach in Ruhe...", nuschelte Harry undeutlich und versuchte seine Augen erneut zu schließen, doch sofort erschienen wieder all die grausamen Bilder vor ihm.  
  
„Wieso hast du nicht den Traumfänger benutzt?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und etwas enttäuscht.  
  
„Weil er von dir iss...", murmelte Harry noch undeutlicher, während seine Augen langsam wieder zuzufallen schienen.  
  
„Nur deswegen?", fragte Draco enttäuscht und etwas schuldbewusst. „Ja, und nun verschwinde von meinem Bett...", forderte ihn Harry nun schon etwas lauter auf, blickte ihn aber immer noch nicht an.  
  
„Nein.", erwiderte Draco direkt.  
  
Erst jetzt blickte Harry zu dem blonden Slytherin auf.  
  
„Ich saß hier schon mal...", begann Draco einerseits sicher, anderseits genau das Gegenteil.  
  
„Ach, ja?", fragte Harry nun, „Kann mich zum Glück nicht daran erinnern...", mit diesen Worten drehte er Draco den Rücken zu und zog die Decke, die er während des Traumes von sich gewühlt hatte, zurück über seinen Körper.  
  
„Ich bin eigentlich sicher, dass du dich daran erinnerst...", begann Draco erneut, wurde doch von einem wütenden Harry unterbrochen, welcher sich nun nur mit dem Gesicht zu Draco wandte.  
  
„Was willst du, Malfoy? Ich blick' einfach nicht durch dich durch...ich glaube keiner tut das...und nun geh' endlich...ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen...und vor allem nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben..."  
  
Als Draco sich jedoch noch immer nicht bewegte, setzte Harry neu an: „Worauf wartest du? Wartest du darauf, dass dein Vater vorbeikommt und ihr mich dann zusammen zu den Todesessern bringen könnt? Oder bringt es dir einfach Spaß, mich so..."  
  
Weiter kam Harry nicht, da Draco in diesem Moment seine Lippen auf die Harrys gedrückt hatte. Harry blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, doch Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen. So kannte man ihn gar nicht...Draco Malfoy mit vor Gefühlen geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Harry war sich unsicher, was er tun sollte, während Draco seinen Mund immer wieder öffnete und somit viele sanfte, zurückhaltende Küsse auf Harrys Oberlippe verteilte, um ihn dazu aufzufordern den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
Er kämpfte mit dem Gedanke seine Augen ebenfalls zu schließen, da sich das warme Gefühl Dracos Lippen einfach wunderschön anfühlte und er tausende Gefühlsdruckwellen durch seinen Körper rasen spürte, während sein Herz schnell klopfte und auch sein Magen wieder zu kribbeln anfing.  
  
Doch was tat Draco da? Und vor allem warum tat er das?  
  
Mit diesem letzten Gedankenszug drückte er Draco von sich weg, wischte sich mit seinem Pulloverärmel über die noch eben von Draco berührten Lippen und sah genau diesen ziemlich verbittert an.  
  
„Hau...", Harry atmete schwer ein und aus, bevor er in einem fast heiseren Atemzug das zweite Wort hinzufügte, „...ab!"  
  
Nun verformten sich auch Dracos Augen wieder zu Schlitzen, bevor er zischte: „Du verstehst echt gar nichts!", mit einer hastigen Bewegung stand er auf, um sich dann mit einem lauten Geräusch zurück in sein Bett fallen zu lassen, seine Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkte und wütend zur Zimmerdecke aufblickte.  
  
Harry wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er von alledem halten sollte. Obwohl es Draco und obwohl es ein Junge gewesen war, hatte es sich irgendwie ziemlich gut angefühlt und eine ziemliche Gänsehaut hatte Harry bekommen, als er gesehen hatte, mit wie viel Gefühl Draco an die Sache gegangen war, da er sogar seine Augen geschlossen gehabt hatte.  
  
Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob er Draco auf das gerade Geschehene ansprechen, oder ob er einfach so tun sollte, als sei nichts passiert. Er blickte zögerlich und unauffällig zu dem Slytherin herüber, welcher noch immer mit weit geöffneten Augen gen Zimmerdecke starrte.  
  
Es fehlte nur noch ein Grashalm in seinem Mundwinkel, dann wäre das idyllische Bild vollkommen.  
  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er leise sagte: „Dann erklär's mir..."  
  
Draco schien zwar zugehört zu haben, ließ sich aber vorerst überhaupt nichts anmerken.  
  
„Malfoy, falls dir das gerade aufgefallen ist, hast du mich geküsst!", stocherte Harry weiter nach, „Ist das normal? Dann sag's lieber jetzt und ich versuche mich dran zu gewöhnen als jedes Mal einen Schreck fürs Leben zu bekommen!"  
  
Draco blickte langsam zur Seite, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, legte seine Stirn in Falten und sagte dann etwas kühler: „In deinen Träumen war's doch schon normal!"  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er wusste wirklich nicht, was er jetzt antworten sollte. Die Worte Dracos, auch wenn sie noch so kühl waren, verliehen ihm einen heißen Schauer.  
  
„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!", protestierte Harry schließlich wie ein kleines Kind, dem keine bessere Antwort mehr einfiel.  
  
„Komisch...", Draco blickte wieder zurück an die Zimmerdecke und blieb völlig ruhig, „...ich hab' dich nämlich schon mal geküsst...aber du hattest davon nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen...es einfach als einen deiner...wie war das...'immer gleichen' Träume...interpretiert!"  
  
„Ach, jetzt gibst du das auch noch zu?", fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Na, dass du mich geküsst hast...sogar schon zum zweiten Mal...gehört das auch zu deinem Vertrauengewinnungsplan?"  
  
„Ich hab' dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich das überhaupt nicht mehr will!", sagte Draco nun wieder etwas wütend.  
  
„Was?", äffte Harry fragend nach.  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", sagte Draco und drehte sich wieder zu dem Gryffindor. „Mich ausliefern? Schade, dann hätte ich nicht mehr versuchen müssen, mich selbst umzubringen. Ihr hättet das sicher schon erledigt!", erwiderte Harry und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
„JETZT...", Draco richtete sich in seinem Bett auf, senkte seine Stimme aber gleichzeitig wieder, „...hör' gefälligst auf damit. Mit solchen Dingen scherzt man nicht!"  
  
„Aber über Stumme und Muggelgeborene und über Freundschaft...vorgespielte Freundschaft, was?", fragte Harry und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
Draco funkelte ihn von seinem Bett aus an: „Du kapierst echt nichts...hast du mir überhaupt irgendwann mal zugehört?", Dracos Stimme war gemischt mit Enttäuschung und Wut.  
  
„Oh, willst du etwa noch Mitleid?", fragte Harry und dieses Mal benutzte er Ironie.  
  
„HARRY POTTER!", Draco schien wirklich erzürnt zu sein und gestikulierte beim Reden mit seiner Hand umher, „WENN DU NUR MAL EINE MINUTE NACHDENKEN WÜRDEST...NUR EIN EINZIGES MAL DEIN GERHIN NUTZEN WÜRDEST...DANN WÄRE DIR VIELLEICHT AUFGEFALLEN, DASS ICH MICH IN LETZTER ZEIT NUR...VERDAMMT NOCH MAL...SO LÄCHERLICH BENOMMEN HABE, WEIL ICH NICHT WUSSTE, WIE ICH DAMIT UMGEHEN SOLL, MICH IN DEN GOLDJUNGEN...", seine Stimme senkte sich wieder und er stockte.  
  
Harrys Augen hatten sich bei Dracos lautem Tonfall geweitet, während er den Slytherin ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
„Ja?...", hakte er dann vorsichtig nach, obwohl er sich die Antwort eigentlich schon denken konnte.  
  
„Kannst du dir den Rest nicht denken?", fragte Draco leise und blickte Harry unsicher an.  
  
„Oh, jetzt kommt wieder der Draco aus dir heraus...", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Kannst du das von vorhin nicht einfach mal vergessen?", fragte Draco wieder etwas verärgert.  
  
„Klar...schon aus meinem Gehirn, was ich ja nicht nutze, gestrichen!", sagte Harry gespielt ruhig.  
  
„Verdammt, Harry...Potter meinte ich...ich...warum machst du's einem so schwer?", fragte Draco nun verunsichert.  
  
„Ach, und du machst es allen einfach?"  
  
Harry trieb Draco wirklich in den Wahnsinn.  
  
„POTTER, JETZT HÖR' MIR MAL ZU!", er stockte erneut.  
  
„Bin ganz Ohr!", sagte Harry übertrieben ruhig, doch Draco versuchte es zu ignorieren.  
  
„AUCH WENN ICH MIR DAS, WAS ICH DIR GLEICH SAGE, IM MOMENT NICHT WIRKLICH VORSTELLEN KANN, DA DU DICH GERADE ZIEMLICH BESCHEUERT AUFFÜHRST, IST ES LEIDER SO! ICH WOLLTE ES SELBST NICHT GLAUBEN, JA? ABER NACHDEM ICH DICH BEIM SCHLAFEN BEOBACHTET HABE, EIFERSÜCHTIG WURDE, WENN DU MIT BLAISE WEGGINGST ODER ALS ICH DICH HIER MIT APUS GESEHEN HABE...", er holte tief Luft, „...ICH IMMER SO EIN FLAUES GEFÜHL IN MEINER MAGENGEGEND HATTE, WENN ICH DICH ANGESEHEN HABE ODER EINFACH NUR IN DEINER NÄHE WAR...", erneut holte er Luft, da er wirklich schnell und ziemlich laut sprach, „...UND NACHDEM ICH DICH EBEN...GEKÜSST...HABE...", er stockte schon wieder, während Harry ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, „Na ja...JEDENFALLS HABE ICH GEMERKT, DASS ICH MICH...dass ich mich...", die nächsten Worte glichen nur noch einem Flüstern, „In dich...du weißt schon!"  
  
Harry blickte ihn an und hatte Mühe, sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen: „Ähm...nein?", fragte und sagte er halb.  
  
„Natürlich weißt du's!", sagte Draco nun etwas verärgert, obwohl er ziemlich untypisch, aber nervös zu sein schien.  
  
„Nein!", verteidigte sich Harry und irgendwie schien es, als sei der ganze Streit plötzlich vergessen.  
  
„Dann denk' dir den Rest...", grummelte Draco und legte sich schließlich zurück ins Bett, um wieder an die Zimmerdecke starren zu können.  
  
Harry blickte ihn ungläubig an: „Das war's jetzt?", fragte er dann verwirrt, aber grinsend.  
  
„Was erwartest du von mir...einem Malfoy?", fragte Draco leise.  
  
„Ach, der Draco versucht nun wieder ein Malfoy zu sein. Sorry, aber gelingt dir nicht ganz!", grinste Harry.  
  
„Mir doch egal...", sagte Draco beleidigt und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry.  
  
„Ich mich übrigens auch in dich!", sagte Harry noch schnell, bevor auch er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken ließ, doch in jenem Moment richtete sich der Slytherin wieder auf.  
  
„Das meinst du nicht ernst?", sagte Draco geradeso, als ob er eine Warnung aussprechen würde.  
  
„Ich dachte, du weißt so viel von meinen Träumen...", erwiderte Harry und spielte mit der Ecke seiner Bettdecke.  
  
„Aber...", begann Draco, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Ja, das ‚aber'! selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollen würde, Malfoy, würde es nicht gehen, es würde einfach nicht klappen. Versuch' bitte nicht noch mal, mich zu küssen oder auch sonst irgendwelche Annährungsversuche. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir das mit der Freundschaft irgendwann mal hinkriegen. Gute Nacht..."  
  
Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch brachte er kein Wort heraus. Er hatte mit allem, aber nicht damit gerechnet. Nicht damit, dass Harry ähnlich für ihn empfand, nicht damit, dass er es so ablehnen würde.  
  
Und es tat weh, es war wie ein Stich in sämtliche seiner Glieder. Draco presste seine Lippen zusammen und versuchte die Augen zu schließen, doch schien es ihm fast unmöglich.  
  
Er hatte gerade so einen riesigen Schritt gewagt und das Einzige, was er dafür bekam, war so eine schmerzende Abfuhr.  
  
Nach einer Weile stand Draco abrupt auf, griff nach seinem Umhang, legte ihn sich über und verließ das Zimmer, während Harry ihm mitfühlend hinterher blickte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ja, nicht noch mal nachgelesen, aber immerhin habt ihr jetzt den Rest dieses Charters! Zunge rausstreck 


	25. Kapitel 25: Die Warnung

Kapitel 25: Die Warnung  
  
Liebes Dankeschön und Knuddel an:  
  
Nici: Deine Kommis sind immer sehr lieb und finde es cool, dass du beim live schreiben dabei bist, da habe ich das Kommi zu diesem Kapitel ja schon sozusagen bekommen ‚grins'  
  
Jessy: Klar, gebe dir immer ne Chance, weil ich dich eben so lieb habe und eine Freundschaft gibt man doch nicht so einfach auf, richtig? Hoffe, wir können bald al wieder schreiben. Fahre evt. Nächste Woche nach München (schon wieder...) ‚grins'  
  
Carmen: Hey, eine neue Reviewerin...immer stets willkommen. Neidisch auf das hier. ‚lach' Trotzdem danke!  
  
Kitty: Na jedenfalls eine, die Apus von Anfang an mag. ‚grins' Dankeschön und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen. Das mit Apus wird noch sehr interessant.  
  
Zara: Nee, habe eigentlich nur eine Kritik bekommen, aber die hatte mich getroffen, aber das haben wir beide (sie und ich) jetzt geklärt. Eigentlich scheint sie ganz nett zu sein. Na ja, das mit dem Veröffentlichen deiner Stories verstehe ich sehr gut.  
  
Kleene Malfoy: Nee, ich schreibe weiter. Lol, eigentlich liest man auch nur die Story nicht die Reviews. Verstehe ich schon ‚lach'  
  
Babsel: Na ja, jeder hat eben einen anderen Geschmack. Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. ‚grins'  
  
Al: Scheinst ja im Moment, viel zu tun zu haben, oder? Na ja, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel. Hugs and kisses hdl Ohne Worte? LOL, so schön? ‚lieb guck'  
  
Blue Phoenixtear: Hehe...na ja, das Süße ist viel zu schnell vorbeigegangen, was? ‚schnief'  
  
Liz Black: Wow...danke...ähm...danke. Du machst mich ja richtig verlegen. ‚rot werd'  
  
Sabysemilla: Dich will ich echt mal beim Lesen beobachten...quietschend und hüpfend. ‚lach' Süß!!!  
  
Kissymouse: Ja, so sehe ich das auch, also Draco sollte erst mal chillen. Harry ist ja auch voll fertig, ach so einem Traum...na ja...lies erst mal das hier...auch wenn's nicht alt so lang ist ‚schäm'  
  
Blue: Ja, sie haben ES getan, aber jetzt ist schon wieder alles aus ‚entschuldigend guck'. Freue mich über dein Review!  
  
Harry-Draco: Japp, eben. Einfach weiterlesen! ‚Zunge rausstreck' Finde es schön, dass auch du jetzt immer reviewst! ‚freu'  
  
Susahegi: Mann, war dein Review lang, das längste von allen, die ich bis jetzt bekommen hab. ‚tot umfalle'. Bin total gerührt. Auch, was du mit deiner Story gesagt hast, dass du jetzt keine mehr brauchst...awww...Dankeschön. Aber aus demselben Grund, habe ich auch angefangen eine D/H zu schreiben ‚lach' Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Mühe und dein dickes Kommentar. Hoffe, du hast weiterhin Spaß am Lesen!  
  
Oriona: Schön, dass dir der Aspekt der Stummheit gefällt. Ach, jeder hat Fantasie, wenn er nur aus sie hört...Meld' dich doch auch öfter mal! Würde mich freuen. ‚grins'  
  
Lyonessheart: Also, Frieden, was? Wir sind doch echt hohl. zurück umarme  
  
VIEL SPAß BEI DIESEM WENN AUCH KURZEM CHAPTER!!!  
  
Das schönste auf der Welt, was du je lernen wirst, ist zu lieben und wieder geliebt zu werden !  
  
UND LOS GEHT'S:  
  
Draco wusste nicht wirklich, wo er hingehen sollte, aber er hatte es in dem Raum zusammen mit Harry einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Schließlich blickte er sich um und begann die Astronomieturm Treppen hoch zu steigen, eine Stufe nach der anderen.  
  
Als er dann, nach einer ihm ewig vorkommende Prozedur oben angelangt war, sah er eine weile aus einem der Fenster, durch die man einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die Ländereien Hogwarts hatte.  
  
Das einzige Problem war, dass sich zwei von den alten Fenstern nie richtig schließen ließen und Draco dadurch, nur im Pyjama und Umhang bekleidet, leicht zu frieren begann.  
  
Warum hatte er das überhaupt getan? Verdammt, warum hatte er Harry nur unbedingt küssen und dann auch noch auf seine Träume ansprechen müssen? Draco zog seinen Umhang noch dichter an sich heran und versuchte sich vor der Kälte zu schützen, in dem er seine Arme um sich schlang.  
  
Er hatte eigentlich noch nicht einmal selbst realisiert gehabt, dass er Harry etwas mehr mochte und nun war es ihm einfach so rausgerutscht und er bereute es. Zudem war Harrys Abfuhr ziemlich peinlich, die ganze Situation war peinlich gewesen, auch wenn Draco sich schwer damit tat, es sich einzugestehen.  
  
Hatte er es nur aus Wut gesagt oder hatten seine Worte ihn selbst betrogen, in dem sie ausgesprochen hatten, was er nicht glauben und hören wollte?  
  
Draco schüttelte sich für einen Moment: Was zum Teufel dachte er da? Aber im selben Moment fragte er sich, warum er sich überhaupt vor sich selbst schämte, warum er sich vor sich selbst versteckte, obwohl niemand anderes anwesend war. Er war alleine in diesem Raum, doch trotzdem merkte er, dass er selbst versuchte, sich etwas vorzuspielen. Woran lag das?  
  
Erneut schüttelte Draco sich, dieses Mal aus Kälte und Ungläubigkeit.  
  
Und was tat er jetzt überhaupt hier? Hier oben im Astronomieturm? Wartete er nur darauf, dass Harry vielleicht nachkam, sich sorgte und nach ihm suchen würde? Oder wollte er wirklich nur allein sein?  
  
Draco senkte seinen Kopf, bevor er sich auf den eiskalten Fußboden niederließ. Er wusste es nicht, konnte keine seiner Fragen beantworten.  
  
Ohne, dass er es merkte, seufzte er leise auf und ließ seinen Kopf dann so zurück in seinen Nacken fallen, dass er nur teils an der Mauer lehnte und Draco nun gen Raumdecke, die unendlich hoch zu sein schien, blicken konnte.  
  
Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Wie hatte ein einzelner Gryffindor es geschafft, ihm seine Maske abzunehmen und zwar so, dass selbst er sein wahres Ich erst jetzt erkannte.  
  
Schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht schüttelte er sich: Warum konnte er nicht aufhören, solche philosophischen, bescheuerten Dinge zu denken?  
  
Draco begann zunehmend mehr zu frösteln, winkelte seine Beine noch weiter an und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Knie. Er war müde, doch trotz alledem konnte er nicht schlafen. Irgendein tiefes Gefühl in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Und da war es wieder: Harry mochte ihn auch...  
  
Draco schüttelte fast im selben Moment den Kopf, denn trotz dieser Tatsache war es sinnlos.  
  
‚Aufhören, Draco...aufhören...', versuchte er gezwungen immer wieder zu denken und seinem Kopf somit Besitz von diesem Gedanke ergreifen zu lassen.  
  
Doch es funktionierte nicht.  
  
„Sankt Potter...", nuschelte Draco schließlich wütend und stieß mit seinem Fuß einen kleinen Stein weg, der neben seinem Knöchel gelegen hatte.  
  
Doch diese Worte sollten nicht ungehört bleiben.  
  
Draco hatte gemerkt, dass jemand eingetreten war, hatte ebenfalls gemerkt, wer es zu sein schien, doch wagte er es nicht, seinen Kopf zu heben und aufzusehen.  
  
Als er es nach einigen Sekunden doch tat und dies sehr, sehr langsam, erstarrte er fast zu Tode, da er bis zum letzten Moment gehofft hatte, jemand anderen vor sich wieder zu finden.  
  
„Vater...", seine Stimme glich nur einem heiseren Atemzug.  
  
„Richtig!", erwiderte dieser kühl, bevor er seinen immer bei sich tragenden Stock vom Boden hob und vor Draco einige Schritte hin und her ging.  
  
Draco merkte, wie sein Herz aufgeregt und ängstlich gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, während er wirklich mit allem rechnete.  
  
Lucius fummelte währenddessen mit dem Ende des Stockes an einer Spinnwebe an einer der alten Stühle in diesem Zimmer herum, bevor er Draco wieder kühl anblickte, sich aber trotzdem ein hämisches Grinsen hervorstach.  
  
„Gibt es da nicht einige Dinge, die du zu erklären hast?", fragte er schließlich und schritt wieder vor Draco auf und ab.  
  
„Ich hab' nichts mit Apus zu tun. Ich mag ihn auch nicht. Ich wusste überhaupt nichts von ihm...", Dracos Stimme zitterte kaum merklich.  
  
„Das meine ich nicht...", Dracos Vater stockte und tatsächlich grinste er nun eiskalt.  
  
„Aber-..."  
  
„Ich meine Potter, du Dummkopf!", erwiderte Lucius und spuckte Harrys Namen geradezu aus. „Wa...was ist mit ihm?", Draco versuchte wirklich, wieder so zu sein, wie er immer gewesen war, doch gelang es ihm nicht. Er war zerbrechlich geworden und genau das machte ihm Angst. Angst davor, dass er nie zuvor solche Angst gehabt hatte.  
  
„Vielleicht hilft dir ja DAS auf die Sprünge!", während diesen Satzes, hatte Lucius seinen Stock angehoben und ihn dann hart gegen Dracos Wange geschlagen.  
  
Dracos Gesicht war bei diesem heftigen Schlag zur Seite gedrückt wurden und auch jetzt blickte er noch seitlich zu Boden, während seien Wange zu pochen begann.  
  
„Sagt dir unser Plan etwas?"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Draco Malfoy! Ich rede mit dir!", dieses Mal stach er mit der Spitze nur an Dracos Kehle, um diesen warnend zum Reden zu bringen.  
  
Dieser hob sein Kinn dabei nur umso weiter, während seine Augen sich halb schlossen und erwiderte: „Wieso? Scheint doch alles gut zu laufen!"  
  
Es schien beinahe so, als hätte der Schlag den Malfoy in ihm zurückgerufen und als würde Draco dies selbst überhaupt nicht mitbekommen haben.  
  
„Ach, und Zimmer teilen gehört dazu?"  
  
„Das war nicht meine Idee. Wir wurden dazu gezwungen, ich wollte es selbst nicht, habe es aber als Chance genutzt, Harrys Vertrauen weiter zu gewinnen!", sagte Draco kühl.  
  
„LÜG...", Lucius' Stimme senkte sich wieder, während er seinen Stab wegzog, „...mich nicht an!"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte seinem Vater jetzt nur mit zu Schlitzen geformten Augen an: „Ist es nicht ganz schön wagemutig, hier auf Hogwarts aufzutauchen?"  
  
Eh er es ausgesprochen hatte, pochte nun auch seine andere Wange, auf Grund eines neuen Schlages von seinem Vater.  
  
„Ich weiß mehr, als du denkst...ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird, zwischen dir, Potter und Dumbledore...aber du hast keine Chance mehr zu entkommen, Draco!", erneut grinste er fies, „Du hast einen Schwur geleistet und wenn nicht du uns dabei hilfst, werden wir Harry anderweitig bekommen. So viel steht fest. Was dich betrifft...", er machte eine abtuende Geste, „...das müsstest du ja wissen!"  
  
„Ach du willst deinen eigenen Sohn zum Tode verurteilen? Scheint bei dir ja ein Brauch zu werden.", Dracos Stimme war voll von Sarkasmus.  
  
„CRUCIO!", schrie Lucius auf Grund Dracos letzten Kommentars.  
  
Dracos Körper begann höllische Schmerzen zu erleiden, während sein Gesicht sich zusammenzog und er Mühe hatte, nicht aufzuschreien. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jede seiner Sehnen mit einem Messer durchbohrt, jeder seiner Knochen zerbrochen und jedes Stück freie haut zu verbrennen würde.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile, in der er seinen Sohn befriedigend beobachtet hatte, sagte Lucius leise, ohne seinen Sohn jedoch dabei anzusehen: „Finite...Incantatem!"  
  
Dracos Körper erschlaffte langsam wieder, während er keuchend nach Luft rang und es nicht schaffte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein Atem bebte und sein Körper zitterte ununterbrochen.  
  
Doch Draco ließ sich nicht beirren, nur leise, doch sicher fragte er nun: „Und, was hältst du von Apus? Ein Jammer, dass wir beide ihn nicht früher gekannt haben, was?"  
  
Lucius zögerte eine Weile, schien nicht zu wissen, wie sein Sohn das eben Geäußerte meinte.  
  
„Willst du ihn auch noch bestrafen oder reicht es dir, wenn ich deine verdammte Wut abbekomme?", Dracos Augen funkelte, „Oder bringst du ihn gleich um? Wer steht also als Erster auf der Liste? Er oder ich?"  
  
„Ich denke, eher deine Mutter...", war Lucius' knappe Antwort.  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Wut, während er abrupt aufspringen wollte, jedoch nur einen neuen Cruciatos Spruch erntete.  
  
Bei diesem Mal war Draco hart gegen die Wand und dann auf den Fußboden geknallt, während ihn die Schmerzen erneut und fast noch schlimmer durchfuhren. Um nicht zu schreien und seinem Vater somit den Wille zu erfüllen, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, so hart, bis sogar aus ihr Blut rann.  
  
Lucius beobachtete ihn wieder mit Zufriedenheit, bevor er – dieses Mal nach einer etwas längeren Qual – den Spruch erneut beendete.  
  
„Ich denke, wir verstehen uns jetzt, Draco?", fragte er dann kühl.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts mehr, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, fehlte ihm nun doch die Kraft. Jede Faser seines Köpers schien ihn vor Schmerz in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und das, obwohl der Fluch bereits beendet war.  
  
„Ich nehme das mal als ein ‚Ja' auf!", fuhr Lucius fort und begann wieder auf und ab zu schreiten, „Wir haben bereits eine andere Möglichkeit gefundne, ‚deine' Aufgabe zu vollenden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir befehle, dich ab sofort von Potter fern zu halten."  
  
„Und wenn ich's nicht tue?", ächzte Draco mit rauchiger Stimme.  
  
„Noch geht's deiner Mutter gut...", er stockte und zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem gemeinen Grinsen hoch, „...ich hoffe, dass du den Ernst der Sache jetzt verstanden hast!"  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten disapparierte Lucius mit einem letzten kalten Blick vor Dracos Augen.  
  
Auch wenn es das letzte war, was Draco in diesem Moment denken wollte, fragte er sich, wie sein Vater es schaffte, auf Hogwarts zu apparieren.  
  
Doch schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass ihm und den anderen Todesessern wohl nichts nicht gelang.  
  
Draco blickte wieder von dort weg, wo er seinen Vater als letztes gesehen hatte und versuchte sich dafür angestrengt aufzurichten, indem er sich mit seinen Armen abstützte.  
  
Aber sein Körper und seine Hände zitterten zu sehr, als dass er es schaffen würde. Schließlich gab er nach und sank einfach zurück auf die kalten Fliesen, während er seine Augen schloss und sich vor ihm alles zu drehen begann.  
  
Und wieder schoss ihm dieses nervige Wort durch den Kopf: Warum?  
  
Draco schluckte und merkte dabei, dass sogar seine Kehle zu brennen schien. Erschöpft streckte er den linken Arm nach seinem Umhang aus, doch lag dieser zu weit weg und Draco hatte nicht die Kraft, sich weiter aufzurichten, um an genau diesen heranzukommen.  
  
Sein Körper brannte vor Schmerz, doch bildete sich gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut auf seiner blassen Haut. Er fröstelte, während sich gleichzeitig Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn breit machten.  
  
Warum wusste sein Vater von alledem und was wusste er denn überhaupt genau? Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Harry ignorieren von einen auf den anderen Tag? Dann würde dieser wieder das Übliche von ihm denken und alles versuchen, um ihn von seinem ‚Stimmungswechsel' zurückzuholen.  
  
Und was war überhaupt mit dem Zimmer, welches sie sich teilten? Draco hatte keine Macht, darüber zu bestimmen.  
  
Was war mit seiner Mutter und was würde nun mit Apus geschehen?  
  
„Nein, Vater...eher bringe ich mich selbst um...", nuschelte er schließlich und ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fallen, um schon wenige Sekunden darauf in etwas zu sinken, was halb Ohnmacht, halb Schlaf zu sein schien.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry lag noch immer hellwach in seinem Bett und dachte über die vorhin geschehenen Dinge nach.  
  
Draco war also in ihn verliebt? Ohne es zu merken, hob er eine Augenbraue, bevor er seine Lage veränderte und nun zur anderen Zimmerwand blickte, auf welcher Seite sich auch Dracos Bett befand.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Dracos Nachtschrank, in den genau dieser vorhin einen Brief gelegt hatte. Harry spielte mit dem Gedanke, aufzustehen und in der Privatsphäre seines Zimmergenossen herumzuschnüffeln, ließ es aber schließlich doch, um dann erneut seine Position zu verändern.  
  
So recht wollte ihn der Schlaf nicht finden. Verdammt, und wie er diesen Slytherin hasste, hasste, weil er ihn eben doch nicht hasste. Hass, weil er ihn mochte, nach seinem Geschmack zu sehr mochte.  
  
Wo war Draco überhaupt und warum kam er seit über einer Stunde nicht wieder? Langsam begann er sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Was, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen war? Was, wenn Draco sich etwas antun wollte? Erneut wühlte Harry sich in seinem Bett zu Recht, bis er es dann doch nicht mehr aushielt und stöhnend aufstand.  
  
Während er sich ebenfalls seinen Umhang überwarf, aber im Gegensatz zu Draco noch komplett gekleidet war, erinnerte er sich zurück an seinen letzten Traum.  
  
Und plötzlich schossen ihm abwechselnd die am Abgrund hängenden Gesichter Cedrics, Sirius' und auch Dracos durch den Kopf.  
  
Nein, er würde alles dafür tun, diesen Menschen nicht auch noch verlieren zu müssen.  
  
Er wollte das Zimmer gerade verlassen, als ihm einfiel, dass er vor den Ferien die karte der Herumtreiber zurückbekommen hatte.  
  
Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, bevor er sich bückte und nach genau dieser, die er unter seinem Bettlaken versteckt hatte, griff.  
  
Hastig wickelte er sie aus und ließ seinen Blick suchend über das vergilbte Pergament streifen.  
  
Vereinzelte Punkte wanderten in den verschiedensten Gängen und waren mit den Namen der Vertauensschüler und Schülerinnen beschriftet. Etwas weiter unten, in der Nähe des Kerkers, befand sich Snape und oben, in der zweiten Etage Filch mit Mrs. Norris.  
  
Aber wo war Draco?  
  
Erst, als er die Karte beinahe schon wieder zur Seite gelegt hatte, fiel ihm ein sich nicht bewegender Punkt unterm Astronomieturm auf.  
  
Dieser trug Dracos Namen.  
  
Unachtsam ließ Harry die Karte fallen, stürmte zum Ausgang des Zimmers, stützte seine Hände schon gegen die Steinwand, als würde das die bewegende Prozedur beschleunigen und rannte dann, so schnell er konnte, die tausenden Stufen empor.  
  
Erst nach etlichen von Minuten kam Harry oben völlig aus der Puste an, stützte sich erst einmal auf seinen Knien ab, bevor er aufblickte und den am Boden blickenden Draco entdeckte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ja, nicht so lang, hatte heute einen stressigen Tag und habe ziemliche Kopfschmerzen. Hoffe, ihr seit trotzdem zufrieden, denn mit diesem gesundheitliche Zustand meinerseits ‚übertreibt gern ein bisschen' kann man nicht mehr erwarten. ‚grins' Ach ja, ich hoffe alle, ihr wisst, welchen Stock bzw. Stab ich von Lucius meine. Es ist kein Krück- oder Gehstock. Falls nicht, schaut euch noch mal die Kammer des Schreckens an. ‚Zunge rausstreck  
  
Adieu,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	26. Kapitel 26: Der Kuss

Kapitel 26: Der Kuss  
  
Harry stockte der Atem, als er sah, wie Draco am Boden lag. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob der Slytherin schlief oder bewusstlos war. Ein Stück des oberen Pyjama Teils war von Dracos Schulter gerutscht und legte etwas weiße Haut frei, die zudem rötlich geschwollen war und es so aussah, als würden sich wohl bald genau dort blaue Flecken bilden. Auch seine rechte Wange war dick angeschwollen, während die linke nur etwas rot hervorstach.  
  
Sein linker Arm war zu seinem neben sich liegenden Umhang ausgestreckt und bildete eine entlockerte Faust.  
  
Auch hatte Harry einen leichten Blick auf Dracos Knöchel, da seine Schlafanzughose beim Liegen etwas hochgerutscht zu sein schien. Auch dort befanden sich lauter rote Streifen und wunde Stellen.  
  
Was war bloß passiert?  
  
Wie in Trance trat er einige Schritte vor, während seine Gelenke anderseits wie gelähmt zu sein schienen. Es tat weh, ja, es tat wirklich unheimlich weh, Draco so zu sehen und dann noch nicht einmal verstehen zu können, warum.  
  
Zudem kam er sich schuldig vor, er hatte den Slytherin schließlich mit seinen Worten wütend gemacht. Doch gleichzeitig hätte er nichts anderes sagen können.  
  
Warum war Draco hier und warum in solche einem Zustand?  
  
Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, während er sich unbewusst bückte und Draco mitfühlend anblickte.  
  
„Draco...?", fragte er leise, obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete.  
  
Der Körper des Blonden schien völlig leblos zu sein.  
  
„Hey...kannst du mich hören?", Harrys Stimme glich mehr einem Hauch als Worten, während er sich nun auf seine Knie niederließ.  
  
Unbewusst griff er zu dem Umhang seines ehemaligen Feindes und legte ihn so vorsichtig, wie es nur möglich war über den leblosen Körper.  
  
„Was ist bloß mit dir passiert?", fragte Harry noch leiser und kniff seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
Erneut traf ihn eine unangenehme, angsteinflößende Gänsehaut.  
  
Harry wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie schien es ihm, als würden sich Tränen ihren Weg nach draußen suchen. Er kniff seine Lippen noch stärker zusammen und rückte näher an Draco heran.  
  
„Lass' du mich nicht auch noch allein...bitte...", hauchte Harry leise, bevor er seinen Kopf auf Dracos regungslosen Oberkörper sinken ließ.  
  
In fast genau demselben Augenblick, bewegte Dracos Körper sich unter Harrys Stirn, welcher daraufhin abrupt aufblickte, während Dracos Gesicht sich mit geschlossenen Augen verzerrte, gerade so, als wäre er von einem schlechten Traum aufgewacht.  
  
Harry blickte besorgt zu Draco auf und fragte dann leise: „Malfoy?"  
  
Nun öffnete der Slytherin seine Augen tatsächlich, während sein Gesicht noch immer schmerzverzerrt blieb.  
  
„Verdammtpotter...", nuschelte er als wäre es ein Wort, „...hauab!"  
  
Harry hatte wirklich Probleme, seine Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten, auch wenn er eigentlich nur weinte, wenn er alleine war.  
  
Er drückte seine Lippen noch stärker zusammen und brachte auf Grund eines Kloßes im Hals kein Wort zu stande.  
  
„Hau' schon ab!", wiederholte Draco sich.  
  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte den Blick schließlich ab.  
  
„Wenn du nicht sofort gehst, dann...", Draco versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch brach er wieder in sich zusammen.  
  
„Warum sollte ich gehen?", fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme, „Was ist überhaupt mit dir passiert?"  
  
„Nichts ist und nun verschwinde, verdammt noch mal!", warnte ihn Draco in einer wütenden Stimme und versuchte noch ein letztes Mal aufzustehen, bevor er sich einfach zurück auf den kalten Boden fallen ließ.  
  
Der Versuch aufzustehen war einfach sinnlos.  
  
„Siehst du...", sagte Harry etwas trotzig, jedoch noch immer leise, „Du kannst ja noch nicht mal alleine aufstehen!"  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen kaum merklich.  
  
„Wie ist das alles hier passiert?"; hakte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
„Malfoy...wer hat dir das angetan? Oder hast du etwa selbst..."  
  
Harry hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als sich schon ein zorniger Draco zu Wort meldete: „Ja, klar...ich habe mir selbst zwei Cruciatos Flüche aufgehalst, habe mich selbst zwei Mal ins Gesicht geschlagen. Bringt doch Spaß, sollte das mal öfter probieren, so driftet man jedenfalls in einen tiefen Schlaf über, sobald man nicht von einem nervigen Gryffindor gestört wird."  
  
Dieses Mal schwieg Harry. „Na, fällt dir jetzt nichts mehr ein?", ächzte Draco, während er abermals versuchte, sich aufzurichten und seine Schmerzen für einen Moment zu ignorieren versuchte. Er klammerte sich an der Steinwand fest und zog seinen schlaffen Körper immer weiter nach oben, während Harry ihn skeptisch, aber auch verletzt beobachtete.  
  
Harry zuckte ständig zusammen, während Draco sich immer wider festhalten musste, um nicht wieder hinzufallen.  
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Harry fürsorglich.  
  
„Den Teufel kannst du tun!", erwiderte Draco angestrengt, jedoch noch immer zornig.  
  
„Was ist denn nun passiert? War dein Vater hier? Wenn ja, wie konnte er hierher gelangen? Immerhin ist er ein Todesesser."  
  
„Mister Oberschlau hat das Wort...", nuschelte Draco, bevor er wieder zusammensackte, Harry ihn stützen wollte, Draco ihn daraufhin aber mit letzter Kraft von sich wegstieß, bevor er wieder zu Boden sank.  
  
Harry sah Draco nun verbittert an: „Ich hab' dir nichts getan...", wehrte er sich.  
  
„Wenn du nicht langsam verschwindest, bist du aber an entweder deinem oder meinen Tod schuld, denn entweder bringe ich dich oder mich selbst um...", murmelte Draco, bevor er erneut versuchte, aufzustehen.  
  
„Malfoy, lass' es...du siehst doch, das es keinen Sinn hat. Ich hole jetzt Madame Pompfrey oder...oder Dumbledore...", stotterte Harry.  
  
„Du gehst, verdammt noch mal, nirgendwo hin!", sagte Draco nun schon etwas lauter und bedrohlicher, während er sich hockend mit der rechten Hand an der Wand abstützte.  
  
„Ach, und du willst dann also hier oben übernachten?", fragte Harry ungerührt zurück und versuchte somit auch wieder kalt zu klingen, um jedenfalls so an Draco ranzukommen.  
  
„Geht ja wohl nicht anders!", erwiderte Draco zornig und versuchte sich langsam wieder hinzulegen.  
  
Harry hob seine Augenbrauen, schüttelte für einen Moment den Kopf und trat schließlich zurück zur Tür.  
  
„Na, dann...gute Nacht!", sagte er ebenso kühl und verließ das Zimmer des Astronomieturmes wieder.  
  
Draco rang mit dem Gedanke, ihn doch wieder zurück zu rufen, doch entschied er sich dagegen, wollte in diesem Moment nur noch eines. Das, was er vor seinem ‚Schlaf' genuschelt hatte.  
  
Er wollte nur noch sterben.  
  
Mit dem Gedanken, Harry einerseits nicht mehr sehen zu können und andererseits, wenn er ihn sah, für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich zu sein, konnte er nicht leben. Ebenso wenig nicht damit, Harry nicht mehr so nahe sein zu können und ihn in die eigentliche Gefahr gebracht zu haben.  
  
Nein, er wollte nur noch weg von hier, weg von allem, was ihn quälte und was ihn so werden lassen hat, wie er es jetzt war. Selbst wenn er weiterleben würde, würde er früher oder später innerlich tot sein, falls er dies nicht schon längst war. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er an nichts und spürte somit die Leer in ihm, tiefgehende Leere.  
  
Mühevoll blickte er sich in dem Zimmer um, suchte nach irgendetwas, was ihm zu seinem Wunsch verhelfen konnte.  
  
Etwas weiter hinten im Raum entdeckte er eine Truhe, die mit Spinnweben übersähen war. Er kam sich völlig bescheuert dabei vor, wie er sich langsam auf dem Boden zu genau dieser Kiste zog und sich schließlich erneut und erschöpft fallen ließ, bevor er sich an dessen Rand abstützte und hinein spähte.  
  
Das einzig Nützliche, was er dort jedoch fand, war ein alter Glasbehälter zur Aufbewahrung von Zaubertränken oder etwas ähnlichem.  
  
Draco stöhnte kurz auf, bevor er zu genau diesem griff, sich wieder auf den Boden sinken ließ und den Glasbehälter, während er seine Augen zum Schutz stark zusammenkniff, auf den Fußboden schlug.  
  
Das Glas zersprang in etliche von Einzelteilen und schließlich hielt der Slytherin nur noch ein halb stumpfes, halb scharfkantiges Stück in seiner erschöpften Hand.  
  
Doch in genau diesem Moment stürzte Harry wieder in den Raum, während er nach oben blickte und schon im Flur begonnen hatte zu reden mit den Worten: „Malfoy, weißt du..."  
  
Aber in jenem Moment stockte er und blickte erschrocken zu Draco herüber, trat aber keinen Schritt nach vorne, sondern starrte ihn nur an, von dort, wo er jetzt stand.  
  
„WAS?", fragte Draco wütend und blickte Harry mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen an, „Ich sagte doch, du sollst abhauen, warum tust du nicht einmal das, was man dir sagt, warum musst du immer überall aufkreuzen und einfach überall deinen verdammten Held raushängen lassen?"  
  
Harry schwieg, sah Draco nur viel sagend an.  
  
„Jetzt hau' endlich ab...verschwinde endlich...", er fing schreiend und wütend an, bevor seine Stimme immer leiser und schließlich in ein Flüstern überging.  
  
Harry sagte noch immer nichts, ging nur auf Draco zu, ließ sich neben ihm nieder und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Glasscherbe aus der Hand.  
  
„Du hast mich davor bewahrt und gesagt ich solle das nie wieder tun, richtig?". Fragte Harry sanft, woraufhin Draco schwach und mit gesenktem Kopf nickte.  
  
„Und warum stellst du dann selbst so einen Mist an?", fragte Harry ruhig weiter, während er die Glasscherbe, ohne dass Draco es merkte, weit von sich weg schob.  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht...", nuschelte Draco.  
  
„Das sagst du immer dann, wenn du nur nicht erklären willst oder kannst!", erwiderte Harry leicht grinsend.  
  
„Nein, dieses mal verstehst du es wirklich nicht...", sagte Draco leise, während er wieder kurz davor war, zusammenzusacken und sein Gesicht sich wieder schmerzerfüllt verzerrte.  
  
„Und wenn ich versuche, es zu verstehen?", fragte Harry ruhig und wieder durchschoss ihn dieses nervige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
  
„Dann würdest du mir die Scherbe sofort wieder zurück in die Hand drücken.", erwiderte Draco und grinste nun ebenfalls leicht.  
  
„Würde ich? Ja?", Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ja...", Draco grinste schon etwas ehrlicher.  
  
„Ganz sicher?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
„So ziemlich.", erneut rutschte er ein Stück zurück, versuchte sich aber mit seinem zitternden Arm wieder aufzurichten.  
  
„Hey, hey, hey...", nuschelte Harry nun schnell und beugte sich vor, um den Slytherin etwas halt geben zu können, indem er ihm erst aufhalf, dann sachte seitlich gegen die Wand lehnte und sich dicht neben ihn setzte, um im Falle eines neuen Umfallens, rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können.  
  
„Lass' das, verdammt...ich bin nicht zerbrechlich...", versuchte Draco, doch klang dabei nicht wirklich seriös, was wohl auch an seinem leichten Lächeln lag.  
  
„Hat man ja gemerkt...", Harry verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn nur schief an.  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
„Nichts, nur...du...", plötzlich prustete Draco los, ignorierte seine Schmerzen dabei, während Harry ihn entsetzt beobachtete.  
  
Draco riss sich wieder zusammen, sah erneut zu seinem gegenüber und lachte erneut los.  
  
„Was ist denn hier so komisch?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Du...", Draco konnte nicht mehr und wechselte zwischen Lachen und Luftanhalten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Harry kam sich wirklich dämlich vor. „Jetzt hör' auf...", maulte Harry.  
  
Draco lachte noch einmal leise, bevor er grinsend sagte: „Es ist nur...du bist so verdammt niedlich, wenn du dir Sorgen machst...", kaum hatte der Slytherin es ausgesprochen, senkte er seinen Kopf mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und starrte auf seine Hände.  
  
Harry schluckte, während er versuchte ruhig und ernst zu bleiben, jedoch trotz aller Mühe sichtlich nervös wurde.  
  
„S...soll ich...ich jetzt mal...Madame...Dumbledore...oder...soll..."  
  
Draco blickte leicht auf und lächelte, während er sagte: „Da, schon wieder!"  
  
„Malfoy, ehrlich...du befindest dich gerade in einer ganz anderen Lage, als dass du lachen oder scherzen solltest. Das hier ist ernst!", sagte Harry streng, auch wenn er sich dabei etwas übertrieben wie Hermine anhörte.  
  
„Och...dann spiel ich jetzt den schmerzfühlenden Draco...", er grinste und schrie dann auf: „Ah, solch ein Schmerz, es tut so unheimlich weh!"  
  
Harry sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Das war doch nicht Draco.  
  
„Jetzt hör' schon auf...", sogar Harry musste jetzt leise auflachen.  
  
„Okay, dann darf ich jetzt wieder sein, wie ich sein will?", fragte Draco und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, bevor er sagte: „Malfoy, du hast ‚nen Knall!"  
  
Doch dieses Mal erwiderte Draco nichts mehr, sondern blickte den Gryffindor nur noch lächelnd an, während dieser hilfesuchend in alle möglichen Ecken und Winkel des Raumes starrte.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, Dracos Blick klebte an Harry, während dieser alles tat, um nur nicht in diese blaugrauen Augen zurückblicken zu müssen.  
  
„Bist einer von den ganz Schüchternen, was?", fragte Draco schließlich, wobei eine seiner Augenbrauen wider für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nach oben zuckte.  
  
„Draco...Malfoy...ich...das ist jetzt nicht das Thema...das...", stammelte Harry, doch die richtigen Worte schienen ihm nicht einfallen zu wollen. Er fühlte sich schwach und irgendwie so, als würde der Slytherin auch ohne seinen erwidernden Blick in ihn hinein sehen können.  
  
Draco zögerte eine Weile, bevor er seinen Arm absichtlich wegrutschen ließ und vortäuschte, erneut zusammen zu sinken.  
  
Und Harry reagierte tatsächlich sofort, griff unter Dracos Arm, um ihn noch rechtzeitig abfangen zu können. Doch in diesem Moment krallte der Slytherin sich mit beiden Händen an Harrys Oberarm und somit dessen Umhang fest und zog Harry mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich, während er ihn schief angrinste.  
  
„Gefangen...", grinste er, während er seine Lippen während des Grinsens noch einmal zusammenkniff und dabei versuchte, seine Schmerzen zu ignorieren.  
  
Harry fühlte sich in seiner Haut gar nicht wohl, andererseits fühlte sich sein Körper sich in Dracos Händen wohl. Ihm wurde leicht schummrig und das Kribbeln im Bauch begann von neuem.  
  
Er blickte abwechselnd auf die schmalen Lippen Dracos und in dessen Augen, bevor dieser ihm langsam näher kam und den Griff an Harrys Oberarmen je näher er am zunehmend verstärkte.  
  
Sein Atem wurde stockend und schwerer. Es schien, als gäbe es nicht mehr genug Sauerstoff im Raum, als er benötigen würde. Die Luft schien heiß und auch ihm wurde angenehm warm.  
  
„Wird da jemand verlegen?", fragte Draco dann, als sich ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer auf Harrys Wangen gebildet hatte.  
  
Harry schluckte, wollte den Blick erneut abwenden, doch gelang es ihm nur ein einziges Mal, bevor ihn die nun fast gänzlich blauen Augen erneut fesselten.  
  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch brachte er kein Wort heraus, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte, würde er nur wieder mit dem Verhaspeln anfangen.  
  
„Draco...ich...", versuchte er schließlich doch, aber es war bereits zu spät. Die heißen Lippen trafen die seinen, zwangen ihn dazu, seine Augen zu schließen, während Dracos Hände sich noch mehr in Harrys Umhang krallten.  
  
Es dauerte etwas, bis Harry den Kuss erwiderte, seine Hände langsam hob, eine auf Dracos Rücken und eine wie automatisch an Dracos Hinterkopf legte, sich an seinen Haaren festhielt und Dracos Kopf dabei noch weiter an sich drückte.  
  
Draco löste sich kurz von Harry, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen, verteilte einzelne Küsse auf Harrys Mundwinkel und dessen Kinn, bevor er zurück zu seinen Lippen wanderte und, bevor sie sich erneut trafen, nuschelte: „Oh Gott, Potter...ich ...", er küsste ihn, „hasse...", er küsste ihn erneut, „dich...und wie ich das tue..."  
  
Harry drückte Draco noch enger zu sich, während ihm schwindelig wurde, heiße Schauer über seine Haut rasten und ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde.  
  
„Ich...dich auch...", murmelte Harry als Antwort, bevor Dracos Lippen erneut von ihm abließen und sich dafür ihren Weg zu Harrys Ohrläppchen bahnten.  
  
Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein leises Keuchen entglitt, bevor er sich gegen Draco lehnte, um mehr von dem, was dieser ihm gab, spüren zu können.  
  
Draco hatte Mühe, sic zusammenzureißen, seine Schmerzen wurden langsam stärker, doch wollte er diesen Moment nicht abbrechen, nicht jetzt und nicht hier.  
  
Harry legte seinen Kopf schief, um dem Slytherin mehr Spielraum geben zu können, als ihm genau das in dieser Sekunde bewusst wurde.  
  
Ein Slytherin.  
  
Draco.  
  
Ein Junge.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Der Plan.  
  
Sein Vater.  
  
Malfoy...  
  
Abrupt schlug er seine Augenlider auf, spürte noch immer die warmen Küsse in seiner Halsbeuge und dieses Mal verschwand das Kribbeln. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwindelig.  
  
Was tat er hier? Warum tat er es...mit einem Jungen?  
  
Harry schüttelte sich kaum merklich, spürte eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, bevor er Draco mit Gewalt von sich wegstieß.  
  
Schwer atmend blickte er den Slytherin an, welcher völlig perplex zu sein schien, seine Augen leicht zusammengekniffen hielt und seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte.  
  
Dracos körperliche Schmerzen schienen wie weggeblasen, wofür sich ein viel größerer Schmerz woanders, tiefer in ihm, ausbreitete und genau das konnte man seinem jetzigen Blick entnehmen. Harry konnte für einen Moment in Dracos Seele blicken, die verloren und verletzt wirkte.  
  
Stille.  
  
Schließlich wandte Draco den Blick ab und starrte gen Boden, dachte zurück an seinen Vater, seine Mutter und redete sich ein, dass es besser so war. So, wie es jetzt war.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen.", sagte Harry streng, doch trotzdem noch etwas verwirrt.  
  
Er richtete sich wie benommen auf, rückte seinen Umhang wieder zurecht und fügte ein jetzt im Stehen doch sichereres: „Das ist nie passiert, verstanden?", hinzu, bevor er rückwärts bis zur Tür stolperte und dann hinter genau dieser verschwand.  
  
Draco konnte die schnellen Schritte hören und wusste, dass es vorbei war. Dieses Mal würde Harry nicht noch einmal zurückkommen.  
  
Und nun war es wieder so weit, wobei es fast noch schlimmer als vorher zu sein schien.  
  
Er war allein...allein und einsam.  
  
TBC 


	27. Kapitel 27: Tot?

Kapitel 27: Tot?  
  
Vorerst großes Danke an (auch noch zu Kapitel 25):  
  
Jessy: Na du, ja, ich höre immer an fiesen Stellen auf. Boah, arbeiten war ziemlich anstrengend, bin ziemlich k.o. Na ja, trotzdem ein neues Chapter muss dran glauben ‚grins'  
  
Dior: Ach, du bist also der Max? Wie geht's dir denn so? Hab letztens mal in deine Story reingeschaut und ich kann schon viel drüber sagen, also dir helfen. Hast du ICQ, denn per E-Mail ist das so schwierig. Na ja, falls nicht, versuche ich es eben per Mail. Hdl!!! Hot? ‚hebt ne Augenbraue' Ich sag' dazu nichts mehr...zu dir und ‚hot' in ner Slash Story. ‚lach'...  
  
Bleu: Lol, ja hast du schon gesagt ‚rot wird'. Ich hasse Lucius auch, aber irgendwo mag ich ihn. Ich steh auf die fiesen. Na ja, versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Weiterhin viel Spaß. Dass du sie leibst, sagst du immer wieder und jedes Mal freue ich mich wieder darüber. Lies dieses Chapter und du weißt, was mit Draco passiert. Ja, ich würde an Dracos Stelle auch total fertig sein.  
  
Sabysemilla: Den Stock? Warum liebst du diesen Stock? Na ja...'gebe dir einen Stock'. Na, gefällt er dir? Zu Kapitel 25 und 26: Macht nichts, mit den Reviews. Jetzt habe ich ja alles bekommen ‚lach'  
  
Al: Na, Süße! Freu mich so, dass du verliebt bist. Freu mich richtig. ‚will auch' ‚schief'. Hauptsache, du vernachlässigst meine Story nicht. ‚noch mehr schnief' Hab dich auch lieb. Ach ja, das mit dem 200. Review macht nichts. ‚grins'  
  
Baerchen23: Na du, ja Draco kann einem schon leid tun. Sorry, dass ich mich letztes Mal nicht bei dir bedankt hab. Dein Review kam später, als das Chapter hochgeladen wurde.  
  
Oriona: Finde ich schön, dass du jetzt öfter schreibst und auch, dass du zufrieden bist. Ja, Lucius schafft es immer wieder, einen zu schocken, was? ‚grins und kopfschüttel'  
  
Lyonessheart: Das mit Dumbledore und alles kommt später noch raus. Nur Geduld, nur Geduld. Ja, Streitereien sind so oder so total bescheuert. Und ob Harry das klar ist, dass Draco jetzt noch fertiger ist, weiß ich nicht,. Immerhin ist Harry ebenso fertig. Malfoy ist ein Junge, Onkel Vernon war ein Mann. Verstehst du?  
  
Muramdamus: Gehörte das so, dass in deinem Review nur dieses eine Zeichen kam? Wenn ja, was bedeutet es? ‚lach'  
  
Dark-live: Danke für deine extra gemachte Anmeldung. Ich habe mich auch sehr über deien Kritik gefreut. Weil ich das, was du sagtest auch bemerkt habe und letztens genau deswegen Probleme hatte, weiter zu schreiben. Anfangs schrieb ich für mich, am Ende für die Leser...Verstehst du? Aber ich versuche das wieder zu ändern. Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.  
  
Myu: Wie immer sehr traurig du es wird noch trauriger, glaub mir. ‚schnief'  
  
Liz Black: Nee, ich kenne den Film nicht mal, habe nur den Satz mal auf Englisch gehört und fand ihn total toll. ‚hehe'  
  
Kissymouse: Bei deinen Reviews muss ich einfach immer nur den Kopf lachend schütteln. Du bist das Neugierigste, das mir je begegnet ist. Hab' Geduld, das wird schon noch alles aufgeklärt, aber eben nicht alles auf einmal und die Fic wird noch sehr, sehr lang.  
  
Snuggles2: Sag' mal, wo warst du eigentlich auf Klassenfahrt?  
  
Nici: Ja, ja...heute geht's wieder etwas weiter, kann aber noch nicht versprechen, ob das Chap sehr lang wird. Arbeiten war ziemlich anstrengend. HDL  
  
Zara: Ja, deswegen habe ich ja eine D/H angefangen, weil ich das schnelle Getue von den beiden in anderen Fics einfach nicht mochte. Ja, ich denke die Fic wird sehr, sehr lang werden.  
  
Carmen & B-Horn: Ja, in diesem Chapter verrate ich es euch. Seid ihr zwei Leute?  
  
EUCH ALLEN VIELEN DANK UND VIEL SPAß BEIM WEITERLESEN.  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco ließ sich erschöpft zurück auf den Boden sinken. Jetzt hatte er es versaut, nun hatte er schon die zweite Abfuhr einstecken müssen und er wusste, dass es einfach keinen Sinn hatte. In diesem Fall hatte Harry Recht.  
  
Draco schüttelte sich, als er darüber nachdachte, dass er im Moment des Küssens seine Mutter total vergessen hatte. Aber ihm war gleichzeitig klar, dass sein Vater ihn nicht durchgehend beobachten könnte, dass er dies schon mal gar nicht konnte. Er hatte seine Information nur von Mitschülern, wahrscheinlich Slytherins, bekommen und solange diese nicht anwesend waren, konnte nichts an sein Vater weiter gehen.  
  
Aber es hatte sich so unglaublich angefühlt, so fremd und doch so vertraut. Draco hatte nie in seinem Leben Liebe spüren können, wurde immer nur kaltherzig behandelt, doch Harry gab ihm diese Wärme und auch wenn er solange nicht gewusst und geglaubt hatte, was mit ihm los war, war er sich jetzt umso sicherer, dass er in den goldenen Gryffindor verliebt war.  
  
Draco kniff seine Augen für einen Moment zusammen, er wusste nicht, ob er von sich selbst angewidert sein sollte, oder ob er eher der Abfuhr wegen verletzt war.  
  
Doch er war wieder allein und er wusste, dass er auch außerhalb Hogwarts völlig allein sein würde. Die Slytherins mit Blaises Ausnahme verachteten ihn, Harry konnte er nicht mehr wirklich nah sein auf Grund der sonst entstehenden Gefahr für seine Mutter. Und eine Freundschaft würde er nicht aushalten.  
  
Die sonstigen Schüler auf Hogwarts hassten ihn so oder so, aber das wr es nicht, was Draco großartig störte. Dann war da noch Apus, doch für diesen interessierte Draco sich nicht wirklich, zumindest versuchte er sich dies einzureden. Er konnte ihn nicht als einen Bruder ansehen und hasste ihn dafür, dass es ihm besser ergangen war...all die Jahre, dass seine Mutter sich für ihn entschieden hatte und dass er nicht einmal versucht hatte sich zu melden. Selbst wenn es gefährlich war, er hätte seiner Mutter Briefe mitgeben können. Irgendeine Möglichkeit hätte es schon gegeben.  
  
Seine Schmerzen ließen langsam nach, doch dafür machte sich ein anderes Gefühl in ihm breit, etwas, das ihn wahnsinnig machte. Er kam sich auf einmal so verfeindet vor. Er kam sich vor wie ein Feind gegen alles und vor allem gegen sich selbst.  
  
Er wollte seine Mutter nicht in Gefahr bringen, er wollte kein Todesesser werden, er wollte Apus nicht kennen und akzeptieren, er wollte nicht schwul sein und schon gar nicht in Harry Potter verliebt sein und vor allem wollte er eines nicht mehr: er wollte nicht mehr leben.  
  
Auch wenn er feige war, störte diese Tatsache ihn nicht und war schon gar kein Hindernis. Er war sein ganzes, verdammtes Leben lang nicht feige gewesen und wenn er es jetzt war, so war es berechtigt.  
  
Erneut streckte er seinen linken Arm aus, was doch wieder einige Schmerzen hervorrief, bevor er leicht mit den Fingerspitzen an die von Harry weg geschobene Scherbe herankam. Er bewegte seine Finger etwas, um sie somit zu bewegen und näher an ihn heran zu bringen, bis er sie nach einem letzten Ausstrecken des Arms wirklich ergriffen hatte.  
  
Er spürte selbst, dass er einen seiner kältesten Blicke aufgesetzt hatte, während er sich die Scherbe in die rechte Hand legte und dabei aufrecht hinsetzte.  
  
Es war, als wäre ihm plötzlich alles egal. Als sei da nichts...nichts und niemand mehr. Seine Gedanken waren wie abgeschaltet auch wenn sein Herz unheimlich schnell schlug. Er machte seinen linken Unterarm freu und setzte die Glasscherbe an, diese Prozedur erinnerte ihn an den Schwur , den er leisten musste und auch die Narbe an seiner Handfläche blitzte jetzt hervor und trug nur umso mehr zu dem Wille des Slytherins bei.  
  
Er drückte die Spitze der Scherbe tief in seine Haut am Handgelenk herein, bevor er mit einer extrem schnellen Bewegung die Scherbe tief liegend durch seine Haut zog. Er spürte den Schmerz, doch kniff er seine Zähne zusammen, da er wusste, er müsste noch einmal senkrecht ansetzten. Er beeilte sich, während seine Hand zu zittern anfing und er spürte, wie sein Gesicht vor Schmerz rot wurde, während das erste dunkle Blut über seine blasse Haut lief und somit einen starken Kontrast bildete.  
  
Er wusste, was er tat, doch war es ihm gleichgültig. Alles war ihm gleichmütig und früher oder später wäre es sowieso so weit gekommen, ob durch seine oder eine andere Hand.  
  
Beim Zweiten Zug musste er seine Augen doch zusammenkneifen. Er stockte erst, als die Scherbe kurz vor seiner Ellenbeuge war und ließ die Scherbe scheppernd fallen, während er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte, von seinem Schnitt wegblickte und mit der rechten Hand um seinen verletzten Arm griff.  
  
Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie das Blut aus seiner Vene und seinen anderen lief, wie er langsam schwächer und ihm gleichzeitig schwindelig und übel wurde.  
  
Er schluckte, doch seine kehle war staubtrocken. Es war egal...alles war egal, dachte er, bevor er zur Seite kippte und seine Augen dabei von alleine zufielen, während das Blut sich über dem steinernen Boden ausbreitete.  
  
Und da war es, das Nichts.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry saß noch immer auf einer der mittleren Stufen zum Astronomieturm, kämpfte damit zurückzugehen oder dort zu bleiben. Einerseits mache er sich Sorgen um Draco, andererseits hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr, ihn noch einmal sehen zu müssen.  
  
Draco hatte ihn geküsst und er hatte den Kuss erwidert. Vor Anwiderung schloss Harry unbeabsichtigt die Augen.  
  
Draco war ein Junge, männlich, so wie sein Onkel es war und es ekelte ihn an. Zudem war er ein halber Todesesser, seine Eltern ebenfalls, selbst wenn Narcissa noch so nett zu sein schien.  
  
Eine kaum merkliche Gänsehaut schlich sich über seine angespannte Haut, während er immer wieder nach oben spähte, um den Slytherin vielleicht doch noch kommen zu sehen.  
  
Doch er hatte so elend ausgesehen, sein Vater hatte das angerichtet und er hatte sich umbringen wollen, ebenso, wie Harry es einst gewollt hatte.  
  
Umbringen...  
  
Draco hatte ihn davor bewahrt...war es überhaupt richtig, den Slytherin nun allein dort oben zu lassen? Umgeben von zersprungenem Glas?  
  
Eine Welle von Panik schlich sich in ihm empor, bevor er abrupt aufstand und die Treppen zurück nach oben hastete, bei jedem Schritt gleich mehrere Stufen auf einmal nahm.  
  
Er ignorierte, dass er völlig aus der Puste war, drückte die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und eilte in das Zimmer, wo er ähnlich wie vorhin, erschrocken stehen blieb.  
  
„Scheiße..."; murmelte er und blickte sich um, Panik und Angst füllten sein Inneres, „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße...", murmelte er noch hektischer, bevor er nach vorne trat, den Umhang des Blonden instinktiv nahm und ihn um den blutenden, leblosen Arm band.  
  
Eigentlich wäre ihm übel geworden, doch die Panik war größer.  
  
Er hatte schon wieder einen so unglaublich großen Fehler gemacht...alles war seine Schuld...alles.  
  
Wenn Draco nun sterben würde, war es seine Schuld. Es tat weh und die Angst wurde immer größer.  
  
Zudem hatte er diesen blonden Slytherin doch so unglaublich gern, er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, er hatte ihn so tief in sein Herz geschlossen.  
  
Auch, wenn er sich eine Beziehung nicht vorstellen konnte, aus mehreren Gründen, wollte er Draco nicht verlieren. Er wusste, was er für ihn empfand und er wusste, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.  
  
Draco hatte schon vorhin schrecklich und hilflos ausgesehen, doch das jetzige Bild war kein Vergleich mehr dazu.  
  
Seine Haut war noch blasser als sowieso schon, es bildeten sich dunkle Ränder unter seinen Augen und auch seien Lippen schienen trocken und weiß, gar nicht mehr so wie vorhin, als genau diese ihn geküsst hatten...so zärtlich gestreift hatten.  
  
Der vorhin noch gespürte Ekel wurde nun zu neuem kribbeln, vermischt mit jetziger Panik.  
  
Er band einen Knoten um den Umhang, der die Blutung vorerst stoppen sollte, sprang auf und rannte so schnell er konnte zu Dumbledores Büro. Doch vor lauter Panik, fiel ihm das Passwort nicht mehr ein und als dann Snape plötzlich auftauchte, war er das erste Mal in seinem Leben äußerst dankbar über dessen Erscheinung.  
  
„Draco...", nuschelte er völlig außer Atem.  
  
„Was?", fragte Snape empört und wollte Harry gerade wegen nächtlichem Herumtreiben tadeln und einen Punkteabzug beginnen, als Harry schon nuschelnd und heiser fortfuhr.  
  
„Aufm Astronomieturm...wollte sich umbringen...er ist ganz weiß...und das Blut...", weiter musste er gar nicht reden, da Snape merkwürdiger Weise sofort zu verstehen begann und nur irgendetwas von: „Nicht schon wieder...", nuschelte, bevor er sich an Harry vorbeidrängelte.  
  
„Potter, sie sagen Dumbledore Bescheid, ich werde Draco in der zeit zum Krankenflügel bringen...", er schien ebenso viel Angst wie Harry zu haben, was er zwar nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, es ihm aber in diesem Moment auch völlig egal war.  
  
„Machen Sie schnell...", rief Harry noch nervös hinterher, doch Snapes dunkles Erscheinen hatte sich bereits mit der nächtlichen Schwärze vermischt und somit konnte Harry ihn nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Harry nickte und schüttelte daraufhin verwirrt den Kopf. Er wusste das Passwort doch noch immer nicht.  
  
Um jedenfalls etwas tu zu können, hastete er zu Madame Pompfrey und berichtet ihr schon ausführlich, was passiert war, damit sie sich mit den richtigen Tränken und Medikamenten schon mal darauf vorbereiten konnte.  
  
Sie schien nicht sonderlich geschockt zu sein, schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Ihre Reaktion war ähnlich der Snapes, was wirklich heißen musste, dass Draco genau dies schon öfter getan haben musste.  
  
Harry schluckte...und dieses Mal war er daran Schuld gewesen. Er senkte den Kopf und ließ sich auf einem der vielen Betten nieder, um hier auf den Blonden warten zu können.  
  
Verdammt, warum musste er sich auch in ihn verlieben? Warum musste er sich überhaupt verlieben? Warum nicht in irgendein Mädchen? Warum nicht in irgendjemand ganz anderen.  
  
Wenn schon ein Junge, warum nicht Blaise oder Seamus oder sonst wer? Warum er?  
  
Sein Kopf senkte sich, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch weiter, bevor er fast im selben Moment durch einkehrende Personen wieder aufschreckte.  
  
Snape stand in der Tür zum Krankenflügel, Draco lag neben ihm auf einer schwebenden Liege.  
  
„Draco...", murmelte Harry, stand auf und torkelte auf Draco und Snape zu, der sich gerade intensiv mit Madame Pompfrey unterhielt.  
  
„Wo ist Dumbledore?", unterbrach Snape seine eigentlich geführte Konversation.  
  
„Ich weiß das Passwort nicht...", murmelte Harry als Antwort, während er durchgehend zu dem immer blasser werdenden Draco blickte.  
  
„Sonst sind Sie doch immer so schlau! Pompfrey, bringen sie Draco in ein Bett und sorgen sie dafür, dass die Blutung gestillt wird und er aufbauende Tränke zu sich nimmt!", befahl Snape, bevor er den Flügel mit schwingenden Umhang wieder verließ um zu Dumbledore zurückzugehen.  
  
Er hatte Draco beim Vornamen genannt, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Warum?  
  
Er zuckte für sich selbst als Antwort mit seinen Schultern, bevor er Madame Pompfrey, die Draco derweil zu einem Bett lotste, folgte.  
  
Erst als die Trage direkt über dem Bettlaken war, verschwand sie und mit einem sehr leichten Plumps fiel Draco aufs Bett.  
  
Madame Pompfrey eilte hin und her, bis sie mit etlichen Fläschchen und einem Verband wieder kam.  
  
Sie stellte sich neben das Bett und wickelte den Umhang von Dracos Arm, tupfte die wunden Stellen ab, bei dessen Anblick Harry einen kalten Schauer verspürte, und begann dann vorsichtig den Verband darum zu binden.  
  
Harrys Blick hing an Draco und er fühlte sich so unglaublich schuldig.  
  
Es tat weh, den Slytherin so zu sehen und er konnte kaum glauben, dass er ihn überhaupt so sah. Er war Draco, sein jahrelanger Feind. Doch es tat trotzdem weh, es tat mehr weh, als Harry es sich je erträumt hätte. Ja, es war schlimmer, als in seinen Träumen.  
  
Und er hatte Angst, Angst, Draco verlieren zu können.  
  
„Schafft er es?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
„Natürlich!", erwiderte Madame Pompfrey empört und diese Antwort erleichterte Harry nun doch um einiges, auch wenn er sich trotz allem noch ziemlich schlecht fühlte und der hilflose Anblick, der schwach aussehende Draco ihm einfach einen Stoß ins Herz verpasste.  
  
Und da durchquerten ihn schon neue Fragen. Wieso hatte Draco sich überhaupt umbringen wollen? Da musste mehr gewesen sein, als die Sache mit Apus und die Sache mit ihm.  
  
Irgendetwas schien Draco mehr als alles andere zu bedrücken.  
  
Harry wollte noch weiter darüber nachdenken, während er sich wie in Trance auf Dracos Bettkante niederließ und den Slytherin traurig anblickte.  
  
Madame Pompfrey öffnete den Mund von Draco leicht und kippte vorsichtig eine grünliche Flüssigkeit hinein.  
  
Harry konnte das nicht weiter mit ansehen, wandte den Blick ab und sah nun direkt in die grauen Augen des Schulleiters.  
  
„Ich...ich wollte das nicht...", Harrys Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Das weiß ich!", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, während Snape Harry nur umso wütender anfunkelte.  
  
„Er...wir hatten einen Streit...er ist auf den Astronomieturm...ich dann hinterher...er war...er lag...Cruciatos...sei Vater war da...und Draco lag da...er...wir haben uns erneut gestritten...er hatte eine Schreibe in der Hand...", Harry holte tief Luft, seine Stimme zitterte ungemein, „...ich wollte nicht gehen, doch...bin ich dann doch...ich...er muss es dann doch gemacht haben...ich war noch auf der halben Treppe...er...ich ging wieder hoch und da...", Harry senkte den Kopf, beschämt auf Grund seiner Stimme und seines Stotterns, beschämt, weil er sich so schuldig fühlte, da er, obwohl er die Schreibe gesehen hatte, einfach gegangen war.  
  
Dumbledore blickte nun ernster denn je: „Lucius war hier?"  
  
Auch Snape reagierte jetzt und sah etwas panikerfüllt aus.  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Das ist gefährlich, Severus, das ist sehr gefährlich. Sie unternehmen etwas, sie wissen, wie wir Hogwarts schützen können. Errichten sie denn Schutzbann um das Schlossgelände herum erneut und du Harry, bleibst heute Nacht hier, falls irgendetwas passiert. Für morgen seid ihr beide vom Unterricht befreit. Die genaueren Sachverhalte werden später geklärt. Du kümmerst dich um ihn?", Dumbledore blickte Harry an und nickte dann Richtung Draco.  
  
„Ja...", war Harrys leise Antwort.  
  
„Gehen Sie schon, Severus!", forderte Dumbledore den Zaubertranklehrer erneut auf, bevor er sich an Pompfrey wandte, ihr irgendetwas zu flüsterte und dann mit einem letzten sehr, sehr eichten Lächeln ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer verschwand und dies nur damit begründete, dass er etwas Dringendes zu erledigen habe.  
  
Madame Pompfrey lief noch eine Weile quer und verwirrt durch die Gegend, bevor sie in dem Vorzimmer verschwand und das Licht ausknipste: „Sie können ja ebenfalls in einem der Betten übernachten!", sagte sie freundlich, aber hektisch endgültig hinter der Tür verschwand.  
  
Harry blickte ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, senkte dann den Blick und betrachtete Draco erneut, bevor er unbewusst nach dessen gesunden Hand griff und sie vorsichtig in die seine nahm.  
  
„Ich brauche dich, Draco...", sagte er in einem Hauch von Ton, bevor er stark schluckte und, während er die Hand hielt, aus dem Fenster in die Richtung des Mondes blickte. 


	28. Kapitel 28: Alles beginnt von Neuem

Kapitel 28: Alles beginnt von Neuem  
  
Es war dunkel im Krankenflügel, nur das schwache Licht des Mondes schien durch die halb mit Gardinen zugezogenen Fenster.  
  
Harry saß noch immer auf Dracos Bettrand und hielt dessen Hand vorsichtig in seiner. Draco sah so unheimlich verletzlich aus mit seinem Verband und seiner blassen Farbe. Harry schluckte erneut und kniff die Lippen zusammen, so wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm etwas schwer fiel oder er einen Kloß im Hals hatte.  
  
Ohne dass er es merkte, strich er regelmäßig mit seinem Daumen über die leicht gebildete Faust Dracos Hand, während er nun auf den schlafenden Slytherin hinabblickte.  
  
Auch er wurde langsam ziemlich müde und hatte Probleme damit, seine Augen noch geöffnet zu halten. Immer wieder kippte er fast nach vorne, während im seine Augen einfach zufielen. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, doch irgendwann überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief völlig unbequem liegend halb auf der Bettkante sitzend, halb auf Dracos Oberkörper liegend ein, wobei er Dracos hand noch immer mit seiner umschlossen hatte.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Draco es, der zuerst aufwachte und sich verwirrt im Zimmer mit blinzelnden Augen umblickte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er alles komplett realisierte und somit auch den mit dem Kopf auf sich schlafenden Harry bemerkte, der außerdem seine Hand festhielt.  
  
Draco verzerrte sein Gesicht. Aus Harry sollte man mal schlau werden. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Scheiße..., dachte er...sie hatten ihn gefunden, womöglich sogar noch Harry selbst. Warum konnten sie die Dinge nicht einmal unangetastet lassen und einfach ihren Lauf nehmen lassen?  
  
Draco wurde innerlich wirklich sauer, während er zudem wütend auf Harry war. Wieso erteilte er ihm erst eine Abfuhr, um ihm dann das Leben zu retten und schließlich sogar fast in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Draco Gedankengang stoppte, als er noch einmal die Augen schloss und den halb auf ihm liegenden Harry genoss.  
  
Diese Nähe...  
  
Harry...  
  
Doch wurde ihm in dieser kurzen zeit noch viel mehr bewusst. Was, wenn jetzt einer der Slytherins ins Zimmer stürzen würde?  
  
Abrupt stieß er Harry mit Gewalt von sich und funkelte den nun verwirrt, halb schlafenden Harry zornig an. Dieser verstand noch überhaupt nichts, war noch in seinen Träumen. Moment, er hatte geträumt...ohne Traumfänger hatte er einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt. Er begann müde zu lächeln, wodurch der zornige Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden nur verstärkt wurde.  
  
Der Gryffindor brauchte ebenso lange, um die jetzige Situation verstehen und aufnehmen zu können. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen wach geschüttelt hatte, blickte er Draco durch nur zur Hälfte geöffnete Augen an.  
  
„Draco...", Harry begann zu strahlen, auch wenn er dafür einen wütenden Blick des Blonden erntete.  
  
„Für dich Malfoy, merk' dir das langsam mal...", meckerte er, bevor er sich erneut aufzurichten versuchte, aber sofort nachgiebig zurück ins Bett sank.  
  
„Du bist da...ich meine, du bist wach...du lebst...", stammelte Harry.  
  
„Blitzmerker...", nuschelte Draco und verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Mach' das nie wieder, verstanden?", warnte Harry.  
  
„Als würde ich auf Mr. ‚Ich-bin-jedermanns-Retter' hören. Warum kannst du nicht einmal deine Pfoten aus fremden Angelegenheiten raushalten? Ich hätte es geschafft, wärst du mir nicht dazwischen gekommen...", Draco blickte ihn wütend an.  
  
„Ein ‚Danke' hätte es auch getan...", konterte Harry und war irgendwie enttäuscht auf Grund Dracos Kommentar.  
  
„Ich danke dir aber nicht, sondern genau das Gegenteil!", erwiderte Draco laut.  
  
„Und das wäre?", fragte Harry ungerührt.  
  
„Ich könnte dich dafür umbringen.", sagte Draco noch lauter.  
  
„Ach, den, in den du verschossen bist, bringst du mal eben um?", fragte Harry mit erhobener Augenbraue zurück.  
  
„Sonst interessiert dich das doch auch einen Dreck!", erwiderte Draco und verformte seine Augen zu zornigen Schlitzen.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Na? Hat's dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?", fragte Draco gehässig und lachte ebenso sarkastisch auf.  
  
Harry ignorierte es, da diese Streiterei sonst kein Ende finden würde: „Du bist heute vom Unterricht befreit. Ich ebenfalls, soll auf dich aufpassen.", er stockte, während Draco seine Augen erneut verdrehte.  
  
„Praktisch, dann kann ich ihm gleich davon berichten, dass ich mein Zimmer im Slytherinkerker wieder haben will und sonst die Schule verlassen werde."  
  
„Und wo willst du dann hin?"  
  
Draco grinste und deutete ruhig aber viel sagend auf seinen verletzten Arm.  
  
Nun funkelte Harry ihn wütend an, während ihn Dracos Wunsch nach einem neuen getrennten Zimmer erneut wie ein Schlag traf.  
  
„Zudem brauche ich keinen Aufpasser, also verschwinde!", befahl Draco.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber wir können einen neuen Selbstmordversuch deinerseits nicht riskieren.", erklärte Harry ruhig.  
  
„Verschwinde, oder hast du dieses Wort noch immer nicht kapiert?", fragte Draco wütend.  
  
„Ich kann nicht.", gab Harry in normaler Lautstärke und gleichzeitig etwas trotzig zurück.  
  
„Wieso nicht? Von deinen Muggelverwandten zu verschwinden fällt dir doch auch immer leicht. Oder schmeißen die dich einfach raus? Verständlich wäre es ja. Und falls das noch immer nicht funktioniert, wendet dein Onkel dann seine Methoden an, bis du endlich von alleine verschwindest, was?", fragte Draco sarkastisch und fies grinsend.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, er konnte nicht. Diese Worte waren zu viel gewesen und Draco wusste, wie sehr sie ihn trafen, Draco wusste, dass das sein wunder Punkt war.  
  
Erneut kniff Harry seine Lippen zusammen, blickte Draco ungläubig an und sagte dann ein leises und schnelles: „Dann sieh zu, dass du dein altes Zimmer wiederkriegst...vielleicht fällt dir dann mal auf, was du...ach' vergiss es einfach...", Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und stieß sich mit einem Ruck vom Bett ab, um zur Tür stürzen zu können.  
  
Genau dort, im Türrahmen, begegnete ihn Blaise, der ihn perplex anstarrte, während Harry den Blick mied und sich ohne weitere Worte an ihm vorbei drängelte.  
  
Blaise blickte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er skeptisch auf Draco zutrat, welcher nur zornig geradeaus sah.  
  
Er schritt langsam zu Dracos Bett und ließ sich wie Harry es getan hatte auf der noch warmen Bettkante nieder. Dann blickte er Draco verärgert und enttäuscht an, verschob die eben geschehene Sache mit Harry erst einmal wieder.  
  
Keiner sagte ein Wort. Draco blickte nur geradeaus, während Blaise ihn aufordernd ansah.  
  
„Warum?", fragte er schließlich leise.  
  
„Darum...", erwiderte Draco trotzig und wendete sein Blick noch immer nicht von den von ihm gegenüberstehenden Betten ab.  
  
„Du hast mir mal versprochen, das nie wieder zu tun! Ist dir das denn völlig egal?", Blaise Stimme enthielt seit Langem mal etwas anderes als Sarkasmus. Sie klang vorwerfend und enttäuscht, irgendwie verletzt.  
  
„Versprechen ändern sich...", murmelte Draco.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht...", erwiderte Blaise traurig.  
  
„Warum ändern sich Versprechen nicht, wenn sich auch Pläne ändern? Warum muss immer alles so verdammt kompliziert sein, warum kann sich nicht...", Dracos Stimme wurde leiser, „...einfach mal mein Vater ändern?"  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Blaise fürsorglich und legte seine Hand dabei sachte auf Dracos Verband, welcher daraufhin das erste Mal zu dem Braunhaarigen aufblickte.  
  
„Nein.", gab er dann bestimmend zurück.  
  
„Okay...", nun zitterte auch Blaises Stimme, „Eigentlich schade, dass du mir nichts mehr erzählst!", nun lachte er doch sarkastisch auf und wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Draco zögerte eine Weile, bevor er die Hand Blaises zurück ergriff und ihn somit dazu brachte, ihn wieder anzusehen: „Hey...", Draco versuchte zu lächeln, „Ich erzähl's dir...nur nicht jetzt und nicht hier...", erklärte er.  
  
Blaise nickte stumm.  
  
„Bist du jetzt sauer?", Draco versuchte aufmunternd zu grinsen.  
  
Doch Blaise bleib ernst: „Nein...nein...nur enttäuscht", er wandte den Blick wieder ab, „...nur enttäuscht."  
  
„Aber es ist och überhaupt nichts passiert!", wehrte sich Draco.  
  
„Sag mal...", Blaise Stimme zitterte und klang bedrohlich, „...verstehst du das nicht oder tust du nur so? VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, ES HÄTTE ABER WAS PASSIEREN KÖNNEN.", er stockte und zog die Luft stark ein, „Du hast nur jedes Mal so ein Scheiß Glück..."  
  
„Selbst wenn was passiert wäre, ja? Dann wäre ich endlich frei gewesen. Mein Vater war hier, hat mich geschlagen, sieh' dir doch meine Wangen an, hat zwei Cruciatos Flüche auf mich losgejagt. Er hat mir gedroht...ich solle mich von Potter entfernen, sonst bringe er meine Mutter in Gefahr. Er weiß von Apus und versucht mir nun in diesem Wege zu drohen.", er wollte gerade fortfahren, as Blaise ihn entsetzt stoppte.  
  
„Dein Vater war hier? Mein Gott, das bedeutet ja..:"  
  
„...dass die Todesesser freie Bahn hierher hatte oder haben. Ja.", ergänzte ihn Draco und verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Jetzt verstehe ich...", murmelte Blaise besorgt, „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du dir das angetan ast. Scheiße, Draco...ich...", ungefragt beugte sich der Dunkelhaarige zu Draco herunter und schloss ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, während er Blaise in dem Motto ‚Ist gut...äh...Blaise?' auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Blaise löste sich augenblicklich wieder von seinem besten Freund und schien daraufhin etwas peinlich berührt zu sein: „Tut mir leid...ich, das kam so über mich...", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
Draco schüttelte nur ungläubig grinsend den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss gleich zum Unterricht, du bist dann ja wohl befreit, oder?", fragte Blaise schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Draco knapp.  
  
„Und was war das nun vorhin mit Potter?", fragte er dann noch schnell.  
  
„Na, irgendwie muss ich ihn jetzt doch loswerden...", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Wie ‚loswerden'? Hattet ihr was?", Blaise versuchte ungerührt zu klingen, doch hörte man leicht heraus, dass er eifersüchtig war.  
  
Draco grinste bloß und hob als Antwort eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir müssen wirklich mal dringend miteinander reden...", sagte Blaise noch schnell, bevor er vom Bettrand aufstand, „Ach ja, und lass den Mist gefälligst, ja?", warnte Blaise und nickte in Richtung des verletzten Armes, „Sonst kannst du mich gleich mitnehmen."  
  
„Blaise!", sagte Draco empört.  
  
„Du scheinst mich verstanden zu haben.", Blaise grinste zufrieden, wenn sich auch etwas Unsicheres dahinter verbarg.  
  
Draco öffnete sein Mund, doch fand er nicht die richtigen Worte, um zu sagen, was er sagen wollte.  
  
„Ich komm gleich nach dem Unterricht wieder!", versprach Blaise und ging rückwärts Richtung Tür.  
  
„Mach' das...", murmelte Draco noch immer verwundert.  
  
Immer wieder fragte er sich und das durchaus nicht zum ersten Mal, wie ein so lieber Kerl sich in ihn, so ein Arschloch, verliebt haben konnte. Blaise war so fürsorglich, liebenswürdig, ehrlich, witzig und sah zudem nicht mal schlecht aus.  
  
Für einen Moment fragte Draco sich, warum er sich eigentlich nie für ihn interessiert hatte, doch verwarf er den Gedanke gleich wieder, als die Antwort sich vor sein geistliches Auge drängte in Form eines Quidditch spielenden Potters.  
  
Und da, in diesem Moment, wusste Draco, was er tun musste und vor allem, wie er Potter zeigen würde, dass er das nicht mit sich machen ließ.  
  
Er wusste ja, dass der Gryffindor etwas für ihn empfand, hatte den Beweis ja mittlerweile schon durch drei Küsse bekommen. Doch Harry hatte ihm zwei Abfuhren erteilt und den einen Kuss mit in seinen Traum integriert. Zudem musste er Harry so oder so loswerden auf Grund der bringenden Gefahr für seine Mutter.  
  
Er würde Harry kälter denn je behandeln, wieder mit seinen Scherzen und Witzen anfangen und zum Höhepunkt von allem würde er Blaise benutzen. Ihn mit Blaise versuchen eifersüchtig zu machen, so tun, als ob er sich für Blaise interessieren würde.  
  
Zufrieden nickte er, bevor er sich gemütlich in seinem bett zurücklehnte und geradeaus blickte, um seinen Plan detaillierter durchgehen zu können.  
  
Doch so weit er auch dachte, vergaß er dabei eine Sache, die wichtigste Sache: Blaise.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry war in der Zeit zurück in sein und noch Dracos Zimmer gegangen, hatte sich auf seinem bett niedergelassen und dachte über Dracos als Letztes gesagten Worte nach.  
  
Sie schallten immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf und machten ihn somit halb wahnsinnig.  
  
Wieso spielte der Slytherin so mit ihm? Oder war es seine eigene Schuld, weil er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und ihm gleichzeitig zwei Abfuhren erteilt hatte.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch kein Grund so etwas zu sagen und das letztere war eigentlich genau das Gegenteil, immerhin hatte er ihm das Leben gerettet, ihm vom Tod bewahrt.  
  
Gedankenverloren spielte er mit dem Traumfänger in seinen Händen, betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten und stand schließlich auf, um genau dieses Geschenk zurück an Draco zu geben.  
  
Er wollte die kleine Kugel erst unter dessen Kopfkissen schieben, entschied sich dann aber dafür, ihn lieber in Dracos Nachtschrankschublade zu legen, so würde er es nicht allzu schnell bemerken.  
  
Er zog die hölzerne, dunkle Schublade langsam und eher träge auf, legte den Traumfänger hinein und wollte sie gerade wieder zuschieben, als ihm Apus' Brief ins Auge fiel.  
  
Harry zögerte eine Weile, doch jetzt, wo Draco ihn so verletzt und beschimpft hatte, war ihm dessen Privatsphäre auch völlig egal.  
  
Er faltete das helle Pergament vorsichtig auseinander und begann schließlich mit den Pupillen über die Buchstaben zu fliegen.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lieber Draco,  
  
natürlich wirst du dich über einen Brief von mir nicht sonderlich freuen. Doch ich sehe hierin die einzige Chance, dir etwas – und das in Ruhe – mitteilen zu können. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nie gemeldet habe, aber es war aus Vorsichtsmaßnahmen einfach unmöglich. Ich fühle mich ebenso schlecht, auf der guten Seite aufgewachsen zu sein, während du so leiden musstest. Meine Hoffnung zurzeit besteht nur darin, dass Vater nicht herausfindet, dass ich hier bin, denn sonst wird einem oder allen von uns etwas Schlimmes zustoßen, besonders unserer Mutter. Auch das will ich nicht. Du hasst mich wahrscheinlich und siehst mich nicht als deinen Bruder an, doch vielleicht könnten wir wenigstens Freunde werden oder normal kommunizieren. In den Sommerferien fahre ich zurück zu meiner ‚Familie' in Irland. Schade, dass du uns nicht mal besuchen kommen kannst. Dumbledore ist zurzeit och am Überlegen, wie wir mein Unterrichtsbeitragsproblem lösen könnten.  
  
Na ja, ich hoffe, du meldest dich mal,  
  
dein Bruder,  
  
Apus  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Harry las den Brief wieder und wieder und mochte Apus dadurch nur umso mehr. Er war wirklich das komplette Gegenteil seines Bruders.  
  
In diesem Moment rückte der steinerne Durchgang zu Seite. Erschrocken schmiss Harry das Pergament zurück in die Schublade, schob sie hastig zu und setzet sich zurück auf sein Bett.  
  
Ihm gegenüber standen Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das zweite Chap für heute. Nun ist es schon 22:50 uhr und ich muss doch morgen um 8 aufstehen (an einem Samstag!!!) und arbeiten. Na ja, trotzdem...nee, umso mehr...freue ich mich über jedes Review.  
  
Gute Nacht,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	29. Kapitel 29: Dracos Versuch

Kapitel 28: Dracos Versuch  
  
Harry blickte verwirrt auf und sah den Schulleiter fragend an.  
  
„Willst du uns jetzt noch mal in Ruhe erzählen, wie das passiert ist?", fragte Dumbledore wie immer ruhig.  
  
„Albus, er ist doch Schuld an der ganzen Sache!", mischte sich Snape ein und erntete einen missmutigen Blick McGonagalls.  
  
„Bin ich nicht!", wehrte sich Harry und funkelte Snape wütend an.  
  
„Hör' zu, Harry, auch wenn du uns nicht den genauen Grund nennen willst oder kannst, musst du wissen, dass es sehr wichtig ist auf Draco aufzupassen. Ich hatte eigentlich geglaubt ein gemeinsames Zimmer würde euch gegenseitig dazu verhelfen, euch besser zu fühlen, euch aus Gefahren zu bringen."  
  
„Das war der Sinn des ganzen Aufwandes?", fragte Harry empört.  
  
„Ja, aber wie wir sehen, hat es auf Grund von Ihnen nicht funktioniert, Potter!", sagte Snape monoton.  
  
„Ich hab' doch überhaupt nichts gemacht!", wehrte Harry sich erneut.  
  
„Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy möchte sein altes Zimmer wieder haben, können Sie uns einen Grund dafür nennen?", fragte McGonagall nun.  
  
„Wir haben uns eben gestritten...", antwortete Harry leise.  
  
„Und mehr Gründe sind da nicht? Mr. Malfoy schien das alles nämlich ziemlich wichtig und ernst zu sein!", erwiderte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors.  
  
„Nein...mehr weiß ich auch nicht...", murmelte Harry und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Nun...wenn das so ist, scheint es ja nicht nötig zu sein und Harry?", Dumbledore lächelte ihn an, während Snape und McGonagall schon dazu angewiesen wurden, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.  
  
„Ja?", fragte Harry leise und hob seinen Kopf wieder.  
  
„Unmöglich sind nur die Dinge, die man nicht tut...", Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er ebenfalls gehen sollte.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn und verstand von dem Satz mal wieder überhaupt nichts.  
  
„Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich noch einmal um.  
  
„Was ist mit der Tatsache, dass Malfoys Vater hier war? Warum konnten Todesesser hier erscheinen?"  
  
„Wir haben einen neuen Bann ums Schloss gelegt, sie scheinen den alten durchbrochen zu haben. Doch der jetzige ist stärker und nur mit gewissen Dingen zu durchqueren, über die sie bestimmt nicht verfügen."  
  
Harry nickte um sein Verstehen zu demonstrieren.  
  
„Nun...dann werde ich mal wieder gehen und vergiss meinen eben gesagten Satz nicht. Du wirst ihn schon noch verstehen!", Dumbledore blickte noch einmal über seine Halbmondgläser, bevor er wirklich hinter der Steinwand verschwand.  
  
Und was war das jetzt gewesen? Störte es sie gar nicht, dass Lucius Draco angegriffen hatte und Draco sich kurz darauf versucht hat selbst umzubringen?  
  
Harry seufzte auf, bevor er langsam aufstand und erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er überhaupt nichts gefrühstückt hatte. Sein Magen machte sich bemerkbar, doch Harry hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit.  
  
Er wusste, dass er aus Draco niemals schlau werden würde.  
  
Da all die anderen Schüler nun Unterricht hatten, beschloss er vorerst noch einige Hausaufgaben zu machen und zwar die, die er am Wochenende nicht mehr geschafft hatte, da er so viele Leute hatte treffen müssen.  
  
Und somit verlief der Vormittag zwar langsam, aber ebenso schnell, da Harry nicht mehr weiter auf die vergehende Zeit achtete.  
  
Harry beschloss, nach dem Mittagessen, zu dem er jetzt gehen wollte, da sein Magen doch unaufhörlich zu Knurren angefangen hatte, sich mal wieder mit Apus zu ‚unterhalten'.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco lag noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch hatte er nicht mehr weiter über seinen Plan nachgedacht, sondern war direkt eingeschlafen vor Erschöpfung und vor allem, nachdem Madame Pompfrey ihn gezwungen hatte, einen weiteren gelblichen Trank einzunehmen, der seine Sinne sofort betäubt hatte.  
  
Blaise hingegen war sofort nach dem Unterricht zurück zum Krankenflügel gestürzt und setzte sich nun auf seine Bettkante, jedoch so vorsichtig wie nur möglich, um Draco ja nicht aufzuwecken.  
  
Blaise lächelte zu Draco hinab, bevor er seine Hand wie automatisch hob, um dem zweiten Slytherin eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
  
Bei dieser Bewegung wachte Draco jedoch auf, wobei Blaise seine Hand ruckartig zurückzog.  
  
Draco blinzelte, bevor er gähnte, seine Augen für einen Moment wieder schloss, um sie dann erneut zu öffnen und Blaise erschrocken anzusehen.  
  
„Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte er verwirrt und noch leicht heiser von seinem tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Blaise lächelte noch immer, obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum seien Gefühle zu Draco plötzlich wieder so stark geworden waren. Lag es an der Sorge, die er wegen des Selbstmordversuches hatte?  
  
„Geht's dir besser?", fragte Blaise leise und ignorierte Dracos gestellte Frage.  
  
Draco richtete sich etwas auf, um aufrecht sitzen zu können, kratzte sich an seiner Schläfe und erwiderte murmelnd: „Denk' schon..."  
  
Er kniff seine Augen ein letztes Mal kurz zusammen und erinnerte sich erst jetzt an seinen neuen Plan. Er wusste aber auch, dass er aufpassen musste, da Blaise von alledem nichts mitbekommen durfte.  
  
Für einen Moment, als er Blaise so anblickte, tat dieser ihm leid. Er war doch sein bester Freund und hatte so etwas nicht verdient. Nicht Blaise...  
  
Doch er verwarf den Gedanke möglichst schnell wieder und streckte sich nun ausgiebig, bevor er zurücklächelte: „Und, wie war der Unterricht?"  
  
„Ohne dich noch langweiliger als sonst eh schon...", Blaise stoppte erschrocken. Jetzt war ihm doch glatt etwas rausgerutscht, was er nicht hätte sagen sollen. Ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer bildete sich auf seinem Nasenrücken.  
  
Draco kam diese Situation äußerst ähnlich vor, schon einmal hatte er jemandem etwas vorspielen müssen, was er nicht wirklich empfand. Am ersten Tag, als er Harry in seinem Zimmer hat schlafen lassen.  
  
Und nun musste er d as gleiche tun und hierbei musste es überzeugend wirken.  
  
„Du brauchst doch nicht gleich rot zu werden...", grinste Draco und stupste ihm leicht mit dem Finger gegen die Nase.  
  
Doch das verhalf dem Dunkelhaarigen nur dazu, noch roter zu werden.  
  
„Tz...", machte Draco kopfschüttelnd und fragte dann: „Wie ist es eigentlich so unten bei den anderen Slytherins?"  
  
„Das...ja...so wie immer...sie tuscheln viel...auch über dich, erzählen mir aber nichts.", erst nach einer Weile hatte Blaise seine Worte wieder im Griff und sich wieder gefangen.  
  
„Blaise?"  
  
„Ja?", fragte dieser interessiert und blickte Draco nun direkt an.  
  
„Du hast doch gedacht, dass mit Potter und mir klappt, oder? Ich meine...", Draco wusste, wie er Blaise kriegen konnte, schließlich erinnerte er sich noch gut an die damalige Wette: „...ich habe zwar gemerkt, dass ich auch eher vom anderen Ufer bin..."  
  
Blaise blickte ihn fragend an: „Was meinst du?"  
  
„Ich meine, dass ich nicht Mädchen...du weißt schon, sondern eher...ach, komm...du weißt genau, was ich meine!", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Okay, okay...", er lächelte verlegen.  
  
„Na ja, aber Potter ist nun wirklich nicht mein Typ...", innerlich kniff er die Augen zusammen und schluckte stark, erinnerte sich an die gemeinsamen Küsse mit Harry, „Er ist einfach nur grässlich...vom Äußeren sowie vom Inneren..."  
  
Blaise legte seine Stirn in Falten: „Mir gegenüber ist er immer ziemlich nett."  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Er ist eben ein guter Schauspieler!", erwiderte Draco und wusste genau, dass er eher sich selbst damit meinte.  
  
„Und warum erzählst du mir das alles?", fragte Blaise skeptisch.  
  
Draco schluckte, rag mit sich selbst, bevor er langsam anfing, jedoch den Blick seines besten Freundes mied: „Weißt du...ich habe Dumbledore vorhin gefragt, ob ich zurück in den Slytherinkerker kommen darf..."  
  
„Wirklich?", für den Bruchteil von Sekunden glitzerten die Augen des größeren Slytherins.  
  
Draco nickte: „Ich wusste ja nie wirklich, warum er mich mit diesem armseligen Kerl zusammengesteckt hat. Ich hoffe nur, dass es klappt...dass ich zurück zu euch kommen kann...und zu dir!", innerlich schüttelte er sich und würgte, fand das, was er sagte total absurd.  
  
Blaise Stirn runzelte sich erneut, bevor er leise fragte: „Zu mir?"  
  
„Ja, zu dir. Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über vermisst. Gestern wollte ich mich nicht nur wegen meinem Vater umbringen, auch wegen einem großen Fehler den ich begangen habe...", fuhr Draco vorsichtig fort, auch wenn er genau das Gegenteil dachte von dem, was er sagte.  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts, blickte den Blonden nur umso unsicherer und skeptischer an.  
  
„...ich dachte immer, ich wäre es nicht...also vom anderen Ufer...doch jetzt, wo ich's weiß, weiß ich noch eine ganze Sache mehr.", erklärte er.  
  
Blaise schwieg noch immer.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich mich...", Draco würgte innerlich, ekelte sich, vor dem, was er nun sagen würde...er hatte es ja nicht einmal in Harrys Gegenwart, wo es die Wahrheit gewesen war, herausgebracht, „...in dich...also, dass ich dich mehr mag...als nur einen Freund.", nun war es raus, er senkte den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das, was Blaise erwidern würde.  
  
Blaise runzelte die Stirn noch weiter und antwortete nicht, bevor Draco vorsichtig zu ihm aufblickte und dabei wirklich hilflos aussah.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Draco...aber das kann ich dir nicht glauben...", erwiderte Blaise schließlich und Dracos Augen weiteten, wobei er sich kurz darauf wieder zusammenriss und verletzt dreinzublicken versuchte.  
  
„Aber...aber, es ist die Wahrheit..."; stotterte Draco verwirrt, „Vertraust du mir nicht...Blaise, wieso sollte ich es nur so sagen, es ist doch schwer genug...", stammelte er.  
  
„Du hast mir doch auch eine ganze Weile eine ganze Menge nichts anvertraut. Wieso sollte ich dir überhaupt glauben, wo du meine Geständnisse und Annährungsversuche doch so oft abgelehnt hast?"  
  
Blaise wirkte völlig ernst und gleichzeitig stark enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
„Blaise...ich konnte dir nicht vertrauen, weil ich dachte, dass du mich dann nicht mehr mögen würdest."  
  
„Weißt du, was ich glaube?", fragte Blaise mit zittriger Stimme, „Ich glaube, dass du extrem in Harry verknallt bist, ihn aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht kriegen kannst, deshalb das Zimmer wechseln willst, um ihn nun mit mir eifersüchtig zu machen.", erwiderte er kühler als sonst.  
  
„Blaise!", sagte Draco völlig entsetzt, „Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht wahr! Ich habe meine Gefühle nie gekannt, ich habe es immer ignoriert, mir nicht eingestanden, was mit mir los ist, doch nun konnte ich es nicht mehr verbergen!", sagte er laut.  
  
„Hör auf, Draco!", sagte Blaise streng, wurde aber mit den nächsten Worten schon wieder leiser, „Du machst es nur noch schlimmer. Hör auf zu lügen!"  
  
„Womit denn? Dir meine Gefühle zu beichten?", fragte Draco entsetzt, „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann geh' doch. Es fiel mir so schon schwer genug, warum gehst du dann nicht einfach?", Draco spielte zwar nur, doch aus der Freundschaft und der Gefahr auf Streit wurde jetzt ernst, auch wenn Draco von dem Inhalt der Diskussion absah, war er wirklich verletzt.  
  
„Das klingt einfach nicht nach dir, Draco...du belügst dich doch selbst. So sehr ich mir auch wünschen würde, dass es die Wahrheit ist, kann ich es dir nicht abnehmen. Es tut mir Leid...", mit diesen Worten stand der Braunhaarige auf und schritt langsam zur Ausgangstür des Krankenflügels.  
  
„Du wirst es schon noch sehen!", schrie Draco ihm hinterher und als er hinter der Tür verschwunden war, flüsterte er leise: „So schnell gebe ich nicht auf!"  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry war derweil gerade mit seinem Mittagessen fertig geworden, tat aber so, als ob er noch weiteresse, um auf den Moment zu warten, in dem Apus die Halle entweder verließ oder sich nur noch allein am Tisch der Ravenclaws befinden würde.  
  
Da dies selbst in naher Zukunft noch nicht der Fall zu sein schien, wartete Harry, während er in seinen Kartoffeln herumstocherte, nur noch darauf, dass Apus die Große Halle irgendwann verlassen würden.  
  
Kaum war dieser Moment gekommen, sprang Harry auf und hastete ihm hinterher, wodurch Apus auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, den neben sich gehenden anderen Ravenclaw zunickte und sich dann lächelnd an Harry wandte mit einem Blick, der ungefähr heißen konnte: ‚Was gibt's denn'  
  
„Du hast ihm tatsächlich einen Brief geschrieben, was?", Harry grinste.  
  
Apus nickte daraufhin und wies Harry dazu an mit ihm weiterzugehen.  
  
„Tja, ich hab' mich heute mit deinem ‚tollen' Bruder gestritten. Okay, eigentlich ist das bei mir und ihm nichts neues, doch dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders.", Harry wusste selbst nicht, warum er Apus all dies erzählte.  
  
„Hast du jetzt noch zeit oder kannst du absolut gar nicht? Ich würde mit dir gerne über etwas Wichtiges sprechen!", erklärte und fragte Harry.  
  
Apus blieb kurz nachdenklich stehen und nickte dann.  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
Apus nickte in die Richtung der sich selbst bewegenden Treppen, wo es zur Bibliothek ging.  
  
„Okay.", sagte Harry knapp und ging etwas schneller, was Apus ihm schon bald gleich tat.  
  
In der Bücherei angekommen, griff Harry zu einem Blatt Pergament, welches am Empfang lang und fragte dann noch nach einer Feder und etwas Tinte, die ihm dann nach einigen Fragen auch gegeben wurde.  
  
Die beiden verschwanden in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek und saßen sich an eine schmale Bank mit Tisch.  
  
Apus Ergriff die Feder sofort: Woher weißt du von dem Brief?   
  
„Dein Bruder hat ihn irgendwann abends nach unserem Gespräch gelesen und ich habe einfach mal vermutet, dass er von dir kam!"  
  
Richtig vermutet! Apus grinste frech. Und was gibt es jetzt so Dringendes?   
  
„Dein...euer Vater war hier!", sagte Harry knapp.  
  
Für einen Moment trug Apus einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er schrieb: Das ist doch unmöglich!   
  
„Doch, es war anscheinend möglich. Na ja, die Lehrer haben natürlich sofort einen neuen Bann um Hogwarts gelegt. War er denn nicht bei dir? Schließlich war er hier weil er von dir erfahren hatte!", fragte Harry verdutzt.  
  
Nein, merkwürdiger Weise nicht. Mein Gott, hat er Draco etwas angetan?   
  
„Ja, er hat ihn wohl geschlagen und mit unverzeilichen Flüchen belegt. Danach war ich beim ihm, da Draco auf dem Astronomieturm war- Ich sag ja, wir haben uns gestritten. Doch er war nur unhöflich zu mir und ich bin sofort wieder gegangen, obwohl ich wusste, dass er versuchen wollte, sich umzubringen...", Harry stoppte kurz, „...Als ich dann wieder kam, lag er bereits mit aufgeschnittenem Arm da!"  
  
Draco wollte sich umbringen? fragte Apus und legte einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
Harry nickte stumm.  
  
Wovon handelte denn der Streit? fragte Apus dann, während er die Buchstaben langsam schrieb und Harry dann unsicher vorlegte.  
  
„Es ist...es ist eigentlich unwichtig...es ist eben so gekommen...na ja, jedenfalls will er jetzt plötzlich überhaupt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und das tut mir schon irgendwie weh. Ich meine...in der letzten Zeit habe ich Malf...Draco irgendwie in mein Herz geschlossen."  
  
Jetzt verstehe ich... schrieb Apus und grinst trotz des schlimmen Vorfalles leicht.  
  
„Nein, wir sind kein Paar oder so etwas...es ist nur...er...es ist einfach zu kompliziert zu erklären. Aber im Krankenflügel, da ist er jetzt nämlich, hat er mich dann ziemlich verletzt, indem er schlimme Dinge gesagt hat...", Harry schluckte, obwohl es sich deutlich besser anfühlte, endlich mal mit jemandem reden zu können, sich einfach alles von der Seele zu reden.  
  
Versuch' doch, es mir zu erklären. Wir haben doch Zeit! erwiderte Apus und blickte Harry bittend und aufmunternd an.  
  
Harry zögerte eine Weile, bevor er tatsächlich tief Luft holte, um mit der langen Geschichte beginnen zu können.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Nein, ich ändere meine Pairings nicht, das alles ist nur sehr wichtig für die fortlaufende Handlung...glaube ich. ‚lach' Ihr wisst ja, ich plane nie, was ich schreibe. Aber ich denke, das passt schon. Übrigens werde ich meine Story so auf 100 Kapitel setzten, also wer nicht gerne so etwas Langes mag, sollte dies als Warnung aufnehmen.  
  
Ja, morgen geht's vielleicht weiter, denn morgen muss ich wieder arbeiten und danach Mathenachhilfe geben.  
  
Na ja, heute...also jetzt...bin ich wieder ziemlich geschafft von der Arbeit, deswegen schaffe ich heute mal nur ein Kapitel. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass ihr viel Spaß mit ihm hattet. (ist ein Kapitel männlich? ‚lach'...)  
  
Danke an alle Reviewer, nächstes Mal kommen wieder persönliche Danksagungen. Danke und bleibt mir treu ‚zwinker' Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	30. Kapitel 30: Blaises Fehler

Kapitel 30: Blaises Fehler  
  
Danke an:  
  
Nici: Schön, dass sie dir gefällt. Ja, das ‚nur'...aber für mich ist es ein ‚nur', weil ich eigentlich sehr gerne und sehr viel schreibe. HDL Also ist das Chapter männlich, ja? Hat Dray dir das eingehaucht? ‚lach'  
  
Carmen: Na, na, na...heimlich ins Internet! ‚drohend den Finger heb' Nein, finde es natürlich toll und freue mich darüber. ‚grins' Ja, ich steh' trotzdem eher auf den halb fiesen Malfoy ‚lach' HDAL Und wieder ein neuer Tag und ein neues Chapter, wenn auch etwas später als sonst. ‚lach'  
  
Dior: Gut, dass dir meine Tipps helfen, falls das überhaupt welche waren ‚lach'. Aber schön, dass du es noch einmal versuchst und nicht gleich aufgibst. Ach ja, aber ‚Slash' ist eigentlich nur boy loves boy...na ja, viel Spaß. HDL  
  
Severina: Ergreifend, ‚lach'...ich hoffe doch, dass sie das ist. Ja, es wird noch viel, viel dramatischer ‚fies grins'. Ach ja, mein Job war nur auf so einem Kidsfestival, war nur vorübergehend. Helfe manchmal aus. Heute bin ich wieder ziemlich k.o. Natürlich ändere ich die Pairings nicht, höchstens vorübergehend. Lass dich überraschen!!!  
  
Snuggles2: Und, wie war der Geburtstag? Na ja, was zu Lesen hast du nun ja und hier kommt schon das nächste Kapitel. Dein Klassenfahrtsziel sagt mir nichts. Sorry. ‚lach' Und ja, er will Harry UND Blaise das antun und es passiert noch viel, viel mehr. Ja, ich habe noch sehr viel vor und es wird noch richtig dramatisch, aber bis dahin dauert es noch...denke ich...glaube ich. Sagen meine Finger. ‚lach'  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, wirklich 100 Kapitel. So schlimm? ‚schnief' ... ‚lach' ...Ja, ich versuche mein Tempo bei zu behalten, was jedoch von Tag zu Tag schwieriger wird (Klausuren und so)  
  
Kissymouse: Ich kann nur eines sagen: Warte es ab! Ich kann einfach keine ragen im Voraus beantworten. Das klärt sich schon noch alles auf. ‚lach' Und nein, einfach wird es zwischen den beiden nicht. Es kommt noch sehr viel auf sie und auch auf euch zu. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß damit. ‚grins'  
  
Al: Klar, hat er es geschafft. Viel Spaß auch mit diesem Kapitel. Wo treibst du dich eigentlich in letzter zeit so rum? HDL  
  
Blue: Finde es voll schön, dass du dir mit den Reviews immer solche Mühe machst und solche langen verfasst. Ich freue mich da immer so wahnsinnig drüber, wirklich jetzt, ich meine das ernst! Außerdem macht es mich voll glücklich, dass du dir so viele Gedanken über diese Story machst. Aber glaub mir, das mache ich auch...Tag und Nacht ‚kopfschüttel' HDL  
  
Jessy: So früh morgens liest du noch meine Fic. Wow, das bedeutet mir sehr viel ‚übertreib' ‚lach' HDGGGGDAL  
  
Myu: Ja, der arme Blaise, aber er ist doch sehr schlau, oder?  
  
Muramdamus: Ach, ihr seid Zwillinge? Männlich, weiblich? Eineiig, zweieiig? Könnt euch ja mit Draco und Apus zusammentun. Danke für euer (dieses Mal funktionierendes) Review, habe mich sehr gefreut!!!  
  
Schmusimaus: Danke für dein langes Review. Nee, gestern war ich völlig k.o. von der Arbeit. Und auch heute habe ich am ganzen Körper (Arme, Bauch, Beine) Muskelkater und zudem eine kleine Erkältung gekriegt. Bin völlig fertig. Wollte heute (Montag) eigentlich kein Chapter mehr schreiben, weiß auch nicht, ob ich's ganz schaffe, aber ich versuche es einfach mal...  
  
AUF GEHT'S:  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Apus und Harry hatten ziemlich lange geredet, beziehungsweise geschrieben und Harry hatte ihm wirklich alles erzählt, einfach alles. Er hatte kein Detail ausgelassen und eigentlich nur auf die leere Tischplatte vor sich gestarrt als Apus eines Blickes zu würdigen, welcher nämlich oft ziemlich verwirrt und skeptisch geguckt hatte.  
  
Du bist in meinen Bruder verknallt? fragte er dann und es war das erste Mal, dass Harry zu ihm aufblickte und sein teils erschrockenes Antlitz bemerkte.  
  
„Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen...", gab Harry leise zu und machte den Ansatz aufstehen zu wollen, doch Apus hielt ihn am Unterarm fest.  
  
Du hast es ja nicht direkt gesagt, aber aus deinen Erzählungen und Beschreibungen geht es so ziemlich hervor. Es stört mich ja auch nicht...dass es mein Bruder ist...nur...er ist ein Junge!   
  
„Na und...", stritt Harry ab und wusste dabei selbst, dass auch er es merkwürdig und nicht gerade berauschend fand, „Ein Freund von mir ist auch ...schwul... und der hat mir irgendwann mal gesagt, dass es bei euch Zauberern nicht wirklich schlimm ist, ganz anders als bei uns Muggeln!", sagte Harry und blickte den Blonden direkt an.  
  
Ist ja schon in Ordnung...und ihr habt euch geküsst? Zwei Mal?", fragte er dann.  
  
Harry nickte: „Eigentlich drei Mal, aber das eine Mal habe ich noch geschlafen, zumindest halbwegs."  
  
Und ihr seid nicht...irgendwie...  
  
„Nein, wir sind kein Paar und werden s womöglich auch nicht werden, nicht ich und Malfoy...", Harry schüttelte sich kurz, „Dieser Bastard kann doch eh nichts anderes als mich zu beleidigen...", er erinnerte sich an dessen Worte im Krankenflügel und schloss kurz die Augen, wobei er nicht bemerken konnte, dass Apus kurz erleichtert ausatmete.  
  
Ich glaub' an den Gedanke und eure Küsse muss ich mich erstmal gewöhnen...ich muss jetzt los, muss noch in die Eulerei! , stockte er schließlich und schrieb die letzten Buchstaben so schnell, das sie kaum noch lesbar waren.  
  
„Willst du Malfoy noch einen Brief schreiben?"; fragte Harry verwundert. Nein, bis später! mit diesen Worten sprang er auf und hastete so schnell aus der Bibliothek, dass sein Umhang leicht zu wehen begann.  
  
Harry hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich über dieses schnelle und plötzliche Verschwinden einen Kopf zu machen, zuckt nur zu sich selbst mit den Schultern und stand dann ebenfalls auf, um in sein Zimmer zurückkehren zu können. Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht beim Abendbrot erscheinen würde, da sein Magen sich bei all den Erzählungen und Realisierungen wieder komplett umgedreht hatte.  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf schlenderte er zurück zu den Treppen, um dann nach und nach seinen Weg zum Astronomieturm zu machen. Er wollte ebenso wie Draco einfach mal einen Moment alleine sein.  
  
Er hatte Apus gerade mehr erzählt, als er selbst eigentlich gewusst hatte, er hatte das erste Mal überhaupt jemandem etwas erzählt. Harry seufzte und begann nun den weiten Weg hinauf zum Astronomieraum, zu dem Raum, in dem Draco versucht hatte, sich umzubringen.  
  
Draco.  
  
Erneut seufzte er und ging so langsam, dass es den Anschein hegte, niemals oben anzukommen.  
  
Er hatte das erste Mal über all seine Sorgen, Gedanken und Probleme geredet, nah Rat gefragt und sogar von dem Kuss erzählt. Und zudem all dies noch jemandem, den er eigentlich nicht wirklich kannte und nur wusste, dass es Dracos Zwillingsbruder war.  
  
Jetzt war er sich wirklich sicher, nichts stand ihm mehr im Weg und kein Zweifel machte sich mehr in ihm breit. Er war in Draco Malfoy verliebt und das nicht gerade wenig.  
  
Draco...Draco Malfoy...immer wieder versuchte er sich mit diesem Namen und er dahinter stehenden Person anzufreunden, doch gelang es ihm einfach nicht. Ja, Draco war ein Junge, er war ebenso männlich, wie sein Onkel es war und eigentlich verabscheute Harry diesen Gedanken.  
  
Wie konnte er sich für Jungs interessieren, wo ihm doch so etwas angetan wurde? Von einem Mann.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich und machte de Eindruck, als wolle er so die schlimmen Erinnerungen von sich abschütteln.  
  
Und wenn schon Jungs, warum dann noch ausgerechnet dieser Junge?  
  
Mit dieser sich selbst gestellten Frage kam er endlich am Ende der Treppen an und stieß die Tür auf. Der Raum war düster und kalt wie immer. Harry schritt zu der Truhe, neben der Draco gelegen hatte und entdeckte zu seinem Entsetzten eine Blutlache auf dem Fußboden. Harry wandte den Blick ab und spürte, wie eine kalte Gänsehaut über seine haut kroch und sich zudem in seinem Inneren breit machte. Auch die Scherben waren noch auf dem Fußboden verteilt, gerade so, als wäre alles erst vor wenigen Minuten passiert.  
  
Harry wollte sich nicht an den Anblick Draco erinnern, vor allem nicht, weil er sich so verdammt schuldig fühlte. Einerseits verstand er das jetzige Benehmen des Slytherins, denn Harry hatte gesehen, wie er sich hatte umbringen wollen und war einfach weggegangen, hatte ihn liegen lassen, ohne zu versuchen, ihn mit runter zu nehmen.  
  
Er wusste, dass auch Draco ihn mochte, er hatte es schließlich zugegeben, er hatte ihn schließlich mehrere Male geküsst.  
  
Er fühlte sich dem blonden Slytherin auf eine gewisse Weise so vertraut, den er wusste von dessen Vergangenheit, Draco hatte angefangen, ihm zu vertrauen und er war jemand, in dessen Nähe Harry sich immer geborgen fühlte.  
  
Endlich jemand, der sich nicht um Harrys Titel scherte, sondern ihn so mochte, wie er war und das auch noch auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise.  
  
Er dachte zurück an die harten Worte des Slytherins, schon zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag und wurde aus dessen Sinn einfach nicht schlau.  
  
Wenn Draco in ihn verliebt war, was Harry ja wirklich stark vermutete und ihn erneut ein mulmiges Gefühl packte, warum sagte er dann so etwas? Warum schenkte er ihm erst einen Traumfänger, um ihn dann mit seiner Vergangenheit zu piesacken, zumindest mit dem, was er von Harry wusste und er war beinahe der Einzige, der etwas wusste. Ja, im Zaubertränkeunterricht hatten auch die anderen einen Teil mitbekommen, doch das waren nicht die schlimmsten Dinge. Und wnen Draco ihm doch tatsächlich einen Traumfänger geschenkt hatte, musste Harry ziemlich oft schlimme Dinge im Schlaf genuschelt haben.  
  
Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Wusste der Slytherin mehr als Harry dachte?  
  
Er bat darum, dass es nicht so war, denn er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer von alledem wusste. Er wollte es für sich behalten, für immer. Es ging niemanden etwas an und auch seine Träume waren allein sein Problem.  
  
Außerdem hatte er es verdient, da er für den Tod von zwei Menschen verantwortlich war und jetzt noch fast für den eines dritten.  
  
Nein, er wollte Draco nicht verlieren, er wollte für den Blonden da sein, so wie dieser für ihn da war, obwohl Harry ihm noch nicht ein bisschen Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Draco hatte nie gefragt, er war damit umgegangen, wie Harry es sich immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Kein Mitleid, aber trotzdem Geborgenheit.  
  
Da fiel es Harry wieder ein, Draco wollte zurück in den Slytherinkerker. Der Gryffindor schluckte.  
  
Ja, er würde nicht zurück dürfen, das hatte er ja von den Lehrern persönlich erfahren, aber allein der Wille verletzte Harry, obwohl er immer noch der Meinung war, dass er selbst Schuld hatte.  
  
Harry hockte noch immer auf dem kalten Steinboden und hielt eine der vielen Scherben in der Hand, betrachtete sie, während er weiter nachdachte. Wenn alledem so war, warum hatte er Draco dann abgewiesen, warum hatte er ihn weggestoßen und das nicht das erste Mal. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt...die warmen, schmalen Lippen auf den seinen, die blassen Hände, die sich an ihm festgekrallt hatten, Dracos Atem auf seiner Haut und der sanfte Ton seiner Worte.  
  
Doch er hatte ihn weggedrückt. Er hatte die Chance gemacht, seine gewünschten Träume zu verwirklichen und hatte diese nicht ergriffen.  
  
Und er fühlte instinktiv, dass es die letzte Chance gewesen war. Wütend betrachtete Harry die Scherbe ein letztes Mal und warf sie dann mit Gewalt Richtung Tür, als genau diese in jenem Moment aufsprang.  
  
Blaise duckte sich schnell, um die Scherbe nicht abzubekommen und blicket den Gryffindor dann schockiert an.  
  
Harry wandte den Blick ab und betrachtete erneut den Scherbenhaufen auf dem Fußboden. Draco hatte ihm zwei Mal das leben gerettet, Harry hingegen war beinahe für dessen Tod verantwortlich gewesen.  
  
„Auch hier?", fragte Blaise knapp und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen...", gab Harry monoton zurück.  
  
Blaise trat einige Schritte näher, blieb neben dem zweiten Dunkelhaarigen stehen und hockte sich schließlich neben ihn.  
  
„Tut weh, was?", fragte Blaise plötzlich.  
  
Harry blickte ihn fragend an, bevor er die nächste Scherbe aufhob und intensiv betrachtete.  
  
„Na, das hier...und es ist nicht das erste Mal...", erwiderte Blaise und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf, um zu einem der viele Fenster zu schreiten und hinaus zu blicken.  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld.", sagte Harry leise und legte und drehte die durchsichtige Scherbe mehrere Mal ein seiner Hand.  
  
„Ist es nicht, er hat's schon öfter getan...da war's ja auch nicht deine Schuld.", erklärte Blaise, „Er hatte nur versprochen, es nie wieder zu tun..."  
  
„Sein Vater war hier!"  
  
„Ich weiß.", gab Blaise zurück, „Er hat's mir mehr oder weniger ungewollt erzählt."  
  
„Wieso war er nicht bei Apus...also sein Vater?"; fragte Harry leise und blickte kurz auf, während Blaise sich aus dem geöffneten Fenster lehnte, um etwas weiter aussehen zu können.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht war es zu gefährlich...oder er hat sich für Apus etwas anderes überlegt.", plötzlich wurde Blaise lauter und wandte sich in diesem Moment wieder vom Fenster ab, „Verdammt, frag' mich nicht, ich blicke auch nicht durch die Malfoys durch.", er klang wirklich wütend, trat einige Schritte nach vorne und blickte dann in die unendliche Höhe des Zimmers. Harry senkte den Kopf wieder, wollte lieber nicht nachfragen, was los war und schließlich änderte er das Thema ein wenig: „Was machst du eigentlich hier oben?"  
  
„Wollte nur mal hier sein...hier wo's passiert ist...", sagte Blaise leise und senkte den Kopf wieder, um doch wieder zurück zu dem eben gewählten Fenster zu treten.  
  
„Du magst ihn sehr, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Nein...", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf, „Wie kommst du nur darauf?"  
  
„Wieso seid ihr dann nicht zusammen?", fragte Harry weiter, um vielleicht durch Blaise etwas schlauer zu werden.  
  
„Weil er nicht mich ausgewählt hat...da müsstest du doch eigentlich am besten wissen.", schon wieder klang der Slytherin gereizt, „Habt ihr denn schon?"  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry nun auch verärgert.  
  
„Euch geküsst, was denn sonst?", fragte Blaise noch gereizter zurück.  
  
„Nein!", erwiderte Harry kühl und wunderte sich selbst über seien Antwort, „Warum auch?"  
  
„Nicht?", Blaises Stimme nahm augenblicklich einen anderen Tonfall an.  
  
„Nein.", wiederholte Harry sich.  
  
„Ich dachte...er...ihr...", stotterte Blaise.  
  
„Sag' mal, warum denkt ihr das alle? Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, mit dem Kerl ein Zimmer zu teilen und zwischen uns ist nichts und wird auch nie was sein!", nun war Harry es, der wütend klang.  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er log, er wusste überhaupt nichts mehr, nur, dass er sich gerade selbst leugnete.  
  
„Scheiße...und ich dachte...ich dachte...", Blaise schien völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein.  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Ich muss zurück zum Krankenflügel...Verdammt, hab' ich ne Dummheit gemacht...", erwiderte er und lief schnellst möglich wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Harry hörte noch, wie er eine Stufe nach der anderen berührte, bis auch der Ton verstummte.  
  
Was war denn jetzt in Blaise gefahren und warum musste er nach dieser Lüge von Harry zurück in den Krankenflügel. Der Gryffindor verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, doch richtete auch er sich jetzt wieder auf, um den Raum ebenfalls wieder zu verlassen, um sich endlich in seinem warmen Bett verkriechen zu können.  
  
Er ließ die Schreibe während des Aufstehens langsam fallen, wartete noch auf das Auftreffend es Bodens und schritt dann ebenfalls rückwärts zurück zu Tür, sah noch einmal vor seinem geistlichen Auge Draco, wie er vor wenigen Stunden hier gelegen hatte, bevor er das Zimmer leise verließ und die Tür vorsichtig wieder schloss.  
  
Er wollte Draco ebenfalls sehen, wollte sich entschuldigen, auch wenn das nicht mehr reichen würde, doch wusste er, dass der Slytherin ihn nicht hätte sehen wollen und Blaise außerdem jetzt bei ihm war.  
  
Langsam torkelte er wieder eine nach der anderen Stufe hinab, beschloss, sich jetzt schlafen zu legen, um lieber jetzt etwas Schlimmes zu träumen und nachher, wenn Draco da war, wach bleiben konnte und dieser somit nichts von seinen Träumen mitgekommen würde.  
  
Schließlich hatte er den Traumfänger zurückgegeben und wollte ihn auch gar nicht mehr benutzen.  
  
Er fühlte sich so zwigespalten, da er einfach nicht wusste, was das Richtigere sein würde. Draco und ihn ein Paar werden zu lassen, oder Draco ab jetzt zu ignorieren.  
  
Sein Gefühl entschied sich für das erstere und Harry wusste, dass es zwischen den beiden Möglichkeiten einfach keine Entscheidung gab. Er war an allem selbst Schuld, er war selbst Schuld daran, solche Träume zu haben, er war selbst Schuld daran, Draco fast sterben lassen zu haben, er war Schuld daran, seine beiden besten Freunde verloren zu haben und er war Schuld daran, so unfähig zu sein, wie er es war.  
  
Sein Onkel hatte in einer Hinsicht recht gehabt: Harry war ein Nichts.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Aufgebraust stürzte Blaise zurück in den nun mit Vorhängen abgedunkelten Krankenflügel und erntete einen bösen Blick von Madame Pompfrey, woraufhin er augenblicklich leiser wurde und langsam zu Dracos Bett schritt.  
  
Als er dort angekommen war, setzte er sich vorsichtig zurück auf die Bettkante und bemerkte, dass der Blonde fest zu schlafen schien.  
  
Blaise schluckte und sagte dann kaum hörbar: „Du hast mich gar nicht angelogen...ich dachte...du und Harry...ihr währet...", Blaise stockte, wusste, dass Draco ihn nicht hören konnte, wusste, dass er ihn nicht wecken durfte.  
  
Er blickte auf Dracos Nachtschrank und sah dort einen Trank stehen, auf dem in alten Ziffern ‚Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank' stand.  
  
„Hab' ich dich vorhin so aufgeregt?"; fragte Blaise mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Draco antwortete nur mit einem gleichmäßigen Ein- und Ausatmen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte Blaise weiter und beugte sich langsam vor, um dem Blonden einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, „Ich hätte dir glauben sollen, schließlich ast du mich nie angelogen..."  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und ergriff nun vorsichtig die neben ihm liegende, blasse Hand von Draco: „Ich bleib' jetzt hier, bist du aufwachst...", sagte er leise, „Ich pass' auf dich auf..." Draco schien von alledem nicht aufzuwachen und Blaise musste daraufhin kurz auflächeln, während er sich ziemlich schuldbewusst fühlte, dem Blonden nicht vertraut zu haben.  
  
Er hatte ihm sogar das Schlimmste unterstellt, aber jetzt würde er ihm glauben und er würde für Draco da sein, aufpassen, dass er sich nichts mehr antun würde.  
  
„Ich danke dir...", waren Blaise letzte Worte, „...dass du mir eine Chance gibst.", bevor er seinen Kopf sachte auf den Bauch Dracos legte und seine Augen gefühlsvoll schloss um, um den Herzschlag des jüngeren Slytherins verfolgen zu können.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Na, immerhin habe ich es trotz Ganzkörpermuskelkater und Erkältung geschafft. Ich bin zwar nicht so überzeugt von diesem Kapitel, aber Hauptsache euch gefällt es.  
  
CU,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	31. Kapitel 31: Ein Schock für Harry

Kapitel 31: Ein Schock für Harry  
  
Und somit war die Nacht ziemlich schnell umgegangen, bis der Sonnenaufgang einbrach und Draco sich langsam zu bewegen begann und dann schließlich nach einigen weiteren Minuten die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Erst sah er alles verschwommen, bevor er ein leichtes Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper spürte und sich etwas aufrichtete, um die Ursache dafür sehen zu können.  
  
Blaise.  
  
Was war denn jetzt passiert? Wieso schlief Blaise auf seinem Bauch? Warum war er überhaupt hier, wo er doch gestern so verärgert gegangen war.  
  
Draco kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das sein würde, wonach es aussah. Er konnte nicht...Blaise war doch nur sein bester Freund.  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete genau dieser ebenfalls langsam seine Augen, blinzelte einen Moment, bevor er zu Draco schielte und dann zu lächeln begann.  
  
Es war also doch war? Draco schüttelte sich innerlich.  
  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte er leise.  
  
„Bin gestern noch gekommen...", erwiderte Blaise leise und legte seinen Kopf so, dass er Draco von seiner Lage aus ansehen konnte.  
  
„Und warum?", Dracos Ton klang schiefer, als er es hätte sein sollen.  
  
Doch Blaise schien das überhaupt nicht zu registrieren.  
  
„War auf dem Astronomieturm...wollte einfach mal dort sein...", stammelte Blaise, fing sich im nächsten Moment aber schon wieder, „Harry war auch da..."  
  
„Potter war da?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
Blaise nickte lächelnd: „Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten und so habe ich erfahren, dass ihr überhaupt nichts miteinander habt.", Blaise richtete sich langsam auf und wurde dann ernster, „Draco, es tut mir leid...dass ich dir gestern nicht geglaubt habe...es war nur...na ja, ich dachte eben...du und Harry?"  
  
Draco hatte Mühe, sein Entsetzten zurückzuhalten. Da waren sie also beide auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen? Von seinem besten Freund kannte Draco dieses Benehmen ja schon, dass er immer noch einmal dort hinging, wo Draco irgendetwas mit sich angestellt hatte. Aber Harry? Und warum zum Teufel hatte die Konversation mit Harry Blaise davon überzeugt, dass Draco nicht log? Das hieße ja wiederum, dass Harry Blaise angelogen hatte und jeden Kuss verschwiegen hatte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.  
  
Draco lachte gekünstelt auf, doch auch das bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige nicht: „Ja, ich...es ist nur so verwirrend. Heißt das, dass du und ich...wir...jetzt?"  
  
Blaise lächelte daraufhin erneut und beugte sich langsam vor, bevor er seine Augen schloss und seine Lippen zurückhaltend auf die Dracos legte. Draco erschrak innerlich und musste das Schließen seiner Augen wirklich erzwingen, bis Blaise sich wieder von ihm löste und leise murmelte: „Reicht das als Antwort?", er grinste und sah dabei übermäßig verliebt aus, gerade so, als wäre er in einer anderen Welt.  
  
Draco nickte benommen.  
  
„Hey...", Blaise lächelte nun wieder und strich zärtlich über Dracos gesunde Hand, „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Oder tut dir irgendetwas weh?"  
  
Draco lachte erneut: „Nein, es ist nur...so...merkwürdig...dieses Gefühl...jetzt mit dir...", Draco konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen und der Kuss hatte sich, wenn es auch nur eine kurze Berührung gewesen war, wirklich komisch, fremd und vor allem total falsch angefühlt.  
  
Immerhin hatte er gerade seinen besten Freund geküsst und das war durchaus nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Kuss, den sie schon einmal gehabt hatten.  
  
„Zusammen zu sein?", fragte Blaise grinsend und beugte sich erneut vor.  
  
Draco wünschte sich, jetzt sofort in Ohnmacht zu fallen oder irgendwie anders fliehen zu können, doch erneut trafen die Lippen des anderen die seinen, wieder nur kurz.  
  
Als Blaise sich dann wieder aufrichtete, blickte er durch einen Vorhangschlitz nach draußen: „Mist!", sagte er dann laut, „Ich muss los. Muss mich ja noch umziehen, frühstücken und dann fängt schon Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an."  
  
Draco war ziemlich erleichtert, blickte nach außen aber immer noch nur verwirt drein.  
  
„Ich komme nachher noch mal vorbei. Bis dann...", sagte Blaise leise, hauchte Draco noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er aufsprang und aus der Tür hastete.  
  
Und kaum war Blaise verschwunden, atmete Draco tief durch und wischte sich dann mit seinem Pyjamaärmel den Mund ab.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte er leise, wobei ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Plan, Harry eifersüchtig zu machen, total bescheuert und zudem nicht leicht durchzuführen war.  
  
Immerhin musste er all dies und noch viel mehr ab jetzt eine ganze Weile ertragen und er hatte Blaise verliebtes, glückliches Gesicht gesehen.  
  
So sehr er auch ein Arschloch war, hatte ihm dies wehgetan, schließlich waren sie schon lange beste Freunde gewesen und Blaise war immer für ihn da gewesen, hatte ihn nie verletzt oder etwas Unrechtes getan.  
  
Außerdem ging sein Plan eh nicht auf, weil er Harry zwar eifersüchtig machen wollte, damit aber nicht wirklich etwas erreichen konnte.  
  
Ja, es war eine Art Strafe, aber mit Harry zusammenkommen würde er so erst recht nicht, obwohl genau dies ja eh nie funktioniert hätte.  
  
Weder von Harrys noch von der Seite seines Vaters. Es war aussichtslos und das einzige, was Draco wollte, war, sich zu rächen.  
  
Das Problem bestand nur darin, dass er somit beinahe über Leichen gehen musste, er musste seinem besten Freund wehtun und er musste selbst leide.  
  
In diesem Moment brauchte er wirklich jemanden, der ihm komplett, aber neutral zur Seite stehen könnte.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Auch Harry war mittlerweile aufgewacht, hatte wieder schlimme Albträume gehabt und war froh darüber, dass Draco nun doch gar nicht mehr nach Hause gekommen war.  
  
Sein diesmaliger Traum hatte ihm das Letzte gegeben, er hatte wieder mal von Sirius' und Cedrics Tod geträumt, hatte auch wieder gesehen, wie er Draco, Hermine, Ron und dieses Mal auch Blaise verlor, doch hatte er auch wieder von einem seiner schlimmsten Momente im Leben geträumt, von etwas, was sein Onkel ihm nur ein einziges Mal angetan hatte.  
  
Harry wischte sich mit der Rückfläche seiner Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn und richtete sich dann mit starken Kopfschmerzen auf.  
  
Irgendwie fehlte etwas, wenn Draco nicht da war und gleich damit verbunden, schossen ihm wieder so unglaublich viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Wo wollte Blaise gestern noch so eilig hin, beziehungsweise, warum wollte er zu Draco? Was war plötzlich nach seiner Lüge so wichtig gewesen?  
  
Er hatte gelogen, ja. Aber es war nur so weit gekommen, weil Blaise sich so anders, irgendwie aggressiver als sonst verhalten hatte. Dies hatte Harry wütend gemacht und aus Protest und überhaupt, weil er in dem Moment gar nicht an ein ehrliches, gefühlsvolles Gespräch hätte denken können, hatte er dann die Unwahrheit gesagt.  
  
Und noch eine weitere Frage beschäftigte ihn, hatte ihn schon gestern vorm Einschlafen gequält.  
  
Warum hatte Apus so plötzlich in die Eulerei gewollt und dann noch nach so einem intensiven Gespräch, wo man eigentlich nicht einfach abhauen sollte.  
  
Und wieso hatte er nicht gesagt, an wen er schreiben wollte?  
  
Harry fuhr sich mit dem Rücken seines Zeigerfingers über seine trockenen Lippen und stand schließlich auf, um sich fertig zu machen.  
  
Er war dieses Mal extra später aufgestanden, um beim Frühstück auf niemanden treffen zu müssen. Denn um diese Uhrzeit war die große Halle immer ziemlich leer gefegt, da einige Schüler und Schülerinnen noch Hausaufgaben machen mussten, oder beispielsweise Wahrsagen hatten, wo es immer ein sehr weiter Weg hin war.  
  
Harry seufzte auf und taumelte müde durch den schlechten Schlaf ins Badezimmer. Zudem wollte er sich heute endlich mal wieder mit Ron, Hermine und den anderen unterhalten.  
  
Auch wollte er Seamus etwas Dringendes fragen, da genau er der Freund war, von dem Harry Apus gestern erzählt hatte, der, der ebenfalls vom anderen Ufer war und eher das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugte.  
  
Er wusch sich nur grob, putzte schnell seien Zähne, wechselte seine Kontaktlinsen, versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen und trat dann zurück ins Zimmer, wo er überrascht und teils erschrocken auf einen gerade eintretenden Draco traf.  
  
Harry blickte ihn verwundert an, wusste nicht recht, was er nun sagen sollte, obwohl er so viel auf dem Herzen hatte.  
  
„Hey...", begann er schließlich, doch Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern packte nur irgendwelche Schulbücher in seine schwarze Ledertasche.  
  
„Ähm...wie geht's dir?", fragte Harry weiter und musste stark schlucken, als Draco seinen Umhang ablegte und nur noch in einem relativ engen, aber auch nicht zu hautbetonten, ebenfalls schwarzen T-Shirt vor ihm stand.  
  
Am linken Arm entdeckte er noch immer den dicken Verband, den Madame Pompfrey ihm umgewickelt hatte, als er neben Draco gesessen hatte.  
  
Zudem waren Dracos Wangen mittlerweile tatsächlich blau-lila angeschwollen und auch auf seinen Armen hatten sich Schürfwunden, Blutergüsse du merkwürdig aussehende Rote Spuren gebildet, die auf den Cruciatos Fluch hindeuten ließen.  
  
Draco sah wirklich bemitleidenswert aus. Nicht nur dass, der gesamte Anblick verlieh Harry einen Stich in Richtung linke Brusthälfte.  
  
„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?", fragte Harry nun leise und etwas ängstlich, war auf alles gefasst.  
  
Draco antwortete noch immer nicht.  
  
„Dra...Malfoy, es tut mir leid wegen gestern. Ich bin so erschrocken gewesen...weißt du...ich habe eine schlimme Kindheit...also Vergangenheit...hinter mir...ich...", stotterte Harry unsicher, wollte Draco einfach irgendwie zum Reden überzeugen.  
  
Doch noch immer kam keine Antwort, stattdessen...und Harry stockte der Atem, legte Draco seine Arme verschränkt auf seinen Bauch, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry und zog sich das T-Shirt aus.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sich nach einem letzten Blick auf Dracos rechtes Schulterblatt, wo sich etwas kleines Schwarzes befand, umdrehte, um Draco nicht mehr weiter ansehen zu müssen, weil ein Draco oben ohne einfach zu viel für seine Nerven war.  
  
Erst als er das laute Geräusch eines sich überlegenden Umhangs hörte, drehte er sich wieder um.  
  
„Malfoy...bitte...sag nur ein Wort...", stammelte Harry unsicher, doch Draco antwortete noch immer nicht, griff nach seiner Schultasche und verließ das Zimmer mit einem eiskalten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Kaum hatte der Blonde das Zimmer verlassen, begann Harry leicht zu zittern, vor lauter Blindheit oder Verliebtheit hatte er beinahe angefangen, Draco von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen, um diesen davon zu überzeugen, dass er es gestern nicht böse gemeint sondern dass alles seine Gründe hatte.  
  
Doch Draco war einfach gegangen, hatte es gar nicht hören wollen und somit wusste Harry eine einzige Sache: Seine letzte Chance hatte er verpasst.  
  
Immer noch völlig durcheinander und leicht zitternd, griff er nach seiner Tasche, in der sich noch die Bücher vom vorigen Tag befanden, und verließ das Zimmer ebenfalls.  
  
Völlig am Ende mit den Nerven, schlenderte er den langen Weg bis zur Großen Halle und ließ sich wie in Trance an dem Tisch der Gryffindors nieder.  
  
Ron und Hermine saßen auch noch am Tisch, hielten Hände und redeten miteinander, so wie sie es eigentlich seit Harrys Wutausbruch nur noch getan hatten.  
  
Harry löffelte sich völlig geistesabwesend einige Flakes auf seinen flachen Teller und war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Krug Milch anzuheben und es über den flachen Teller zu gießen, als er herüber zum Tisch der Slytherins blickte.  
  
Erst als die Milch langsam seine Hose betröpfelte, wachte er aus seinem starren Zustand auf und schob den Teller erschrocken weg.  
  
Ron wandte sich nun dem geschehen zu und griff sofort hilfsbereit nach einer Serviette, als schon Hermine ihren Zauberstab zückte und einen Reinigungszauber aussprach.  
  
„Danke...", nuschelte Harry und blickte erneut zu Draco und Blaise herüber.  
  
Blaise hatte einen Arm um Draco gelegt, welcher jetzt kurz zurück zu Harry blickte und sich dann seinem ‚besten' Freund zuwendete, um ihm einen zärtlich aussehenden Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, woraufhin Blaise leise auflachte und dann zu seinem Marmeladentoast griff um Draco einmal abbeißen zu lassen.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Ron nun und legte Harry beschwichtigend einen Arm auf die Schulter.  
  
„Harry?", fragte nun auch Hermine, doch Harry war viel zu gefesselt von dem Anblick, sein Mund stand offen und die Milch hielt er noch immer in seiner Hand, während Draco erneut zu ihm herüber blickte und Blaises Kopf dann zu sich drehte, um ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.  
  
„Ist es wegen denen da?", fragte Seamus nun und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.  
  
„Äh...was?", stammelte Harry und stellte den Krug erst einmal wieder ab.  
  
„Ob du wegen denen da so schockiert aussiehst?", wiederholte der Ire sich. „Was...ich? Nein!", gab Harry zischend zurück, so dass Ron und Hermine, die ihn besorgt von der Seite ansahen, nichts davon mitkriegen konnten.  
  
„Tja...", Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern, „Das war doch vorherzusehen, wie lange schwärmt Blaise Malfoy denn schon an?"  
  
„Du nennst ihn beim Vornamen?"; fragte Harry nun noch verwunderter.  
  
„War jahrelang in den Kerl verschossen, da wird so was ja wohl erlaubt sein...", Seamus grinste und ihn schien alles völlig locker zu lassen, „Und? Warum bist du so überrascht?"  
  
„Bin ich nicht...hör mal...", Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, „Das sieht nur ziemlich lächerlich aus!", erneut erntete er ein überlegendes Grinsen Dracos, woraufhin er seinen Kopf sofort senkte.  
  
„Malfoy, stimmts?", fragte Seamus trotz alledem weiter.  
  
„Jetzt hör auf...natürlich nicht!", zischte Harry und stand abrupt auf.  
  
„Wir reden noch!", rief Seamus ihm laut hinterher, doch Harry erwiderte nichts mehr.  
  
„Was hat er denn?", fragte Ron nun.  
  
„Nichts...", erwiderte der Ire und füllte seinen Teller nun mit Rührei und Speck.  
  
Harry verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus der Halle, wusste nicht einmal, welchen Unterricht sie jetzt hatten, doch war es ihm auch irgendwie völlig egal.  
  
Er beschloss das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine vorerst auf später zu verschieben oder ihnen erst einmal eine Eule zu schicken.  
  
Doch jetzt hatte er ganz andere Sorgen.  
  
Blaise und Draco waren zusammen? Und er, Idiot, hatte Blaise gestern noch die Küsse verschwiegen. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ließ sich auf einen der Mauervorsprünge im Inneren teil des Gartens nieder.  
  
Da gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder empfand Draco gar nichts für ihn, hatte noch immer nur mit ihm gespielt, um sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, worauf Harry ja beinahe eingegangen wäre oder aber er empfand nichts für Blaise und spielte nun – aus welchem Grund auch immer – mit genau diesem.  
  
Aber wie sie geturtelt hatten, wie die beiden sich berührt und geküsst hatten. Sein Draco...hatte Blaise geküsst.  
  
Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen. Und er hatte gedacht, es gäbe endlich jemanden für ihn, endlich jemanden mit dem er glücklich sein konnte, auch wen es Zeit brauchte. Er hatte Draco, hätte dieser ihn vorhin nicht ignoriert, sogar einiges von seiner Vergangenheit anvertrauen wollen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass eine Beziehung schon Sinn hatte, doch hatte er nicht einmal die Chance dazu gekriegt.  
  
Und er hatte so unglaublich selber Schuld.  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder aufstehen und zurück zum Schloss kehren, als Apus neben ihm auftauchte.  
  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte Harry gereizt.  
  
Apus sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
„Entschuldige...hatte eine schlechte Nacht...", erwiderte Harry leise und blickte nun in Richtung des bewölkten Himmels.  
  
Apus hielt irgendetwas Merkwürdiges in der Hand, was er nun hervorholte und es Harry zeigte.  
  
„Und? Was soll das sein?", fragte Harry genervt und betrachtete die kleine schwarze, mit Silber umrahmte Platte skeptisch.  
  
Apus grinste und hielt Harry die Tafel vor die Nase.  
  
Harry blickte erst Apus dann das Ding vor seinem Gesicht skeptisch an, bis auf genau dieser schwarzen Fläche mit einem Mal weiße Worte erschienen. Gerade so, als würde man mit Kreide an eine echte Tafel schreiben, nur wäre der Schreiber nicht vorhanden.  
  
Habe ich von Dumbledore bekommen. erschien dann und Harry blickte wieder den Blonden fragend an.  
  
Eigentlich sollte er sich für Apus freuen, doch seine schlechte Laune siegte: „Schön! Warum habt ihr das auf euer alten Schule nicht benutzt?", fragte er gereizt.  
  
Wieder einen Augenblick, bis: Weil wir sie da nicht brauchten, haben uns ja alle schon so verstanden!   
  
Harry nickte verstehend und blickte dann erneut geradeaus.  
  
„Und, an wen hast du gestern noch geschrieben?", fragte er dann und blickte erst Apus dann die Tafle an.  
  
Einem Freund, habe ihm versprochen, von Hogwarts zu erzählen.   
  
„Aha...", murmelte Harry, bevor er tatsächlich aufstand und sich einfach an Apus vorbeiquetschte.  
  
Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an das Paar Blaise und Draco, was ihn inenrlich so unbeschreiblich verletzte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, doch noch ein zweites Chapter heute. Brrr...mein Rippenfell ist angeschwollen und ich habe Fieber, muss morgen früh zum Arzt, das heißt, ich muss heute früh ins Bett. Seit froh, dass ihr noch ein Chapter bekommen habt. Sagt mal, wie stellt ihr euch Blaise eigentlich alle so vor und vor allem...kann mir endlich mal jemand helfen, wie ich kursiv schreibe und unterstreiche? ‚lach'  
  
Gute Nacht dann,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	32. Kapitel 32: Lügen haben sehr kurze Beine

Kapitel 32: Lügen haben (sehr) kurze Beine  
  
Immer noch ziemlich verwirrt trottete Harry nun zum Unterricht, sie hatten wieder zusammen mit den Ravenclaws Kräuterkunde.  
  
Doch Harry machte an diesem Tag kaum mit, während er sich kurz mies fühlte, weil er Apus Tafel nicht bewundert hatte, die wirklich blenden funktionierte. Hermine, Ron und auch die anderen warfen dem wieder etwas kräftiger gewordenen Gryffindor besorgte Blicke zu, doch Harry schien selbst das nicht zu merken.  
  
Es tat unvorstellbar weh, beinahe mehr als alles andere, was er bis jetzt in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte.  
  
Blaise und Draco waren zusammen.  
  
Harry versuchte alles, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war zu verknüpfen, doch tat sein Kopf von Mal zu Mal nur noch mehr weh.  
  
Blaise hatte gedacht er und Draco hätten etwas miteinander. Harry hatte dies daraufhin gelogen abgestritten und sofort darauf hatte Blaise zurück zum Krankenflügel gewollt und irgendetwas von einer Dummheit, die er begangen hätte, genuschelt.  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Bedeutete dies, dass Draco Blaise etwas gesagt, ihm seine Gefühle oder etwas Ähnliches gestanden hatte und Blaise ihm zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geglaubt hatte?  
  
Dies würde aber wiederum bedeuten, dass Draco Blaise anlog oder aber nie wirklich etwas für Harry empfunden hatte.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und vermutete eher das Letztere. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, es war alles Taktik gewesen. Er hatte ihm von seinem Plan erzählt, damit Harry denken würde, er würde genau diesen nun nicht mehr durchführen, doch dem war nicht so. Alles hatte wohl zu dem Plan gehört und jetzt kam Harry alles total logisch vor und er war wütend, wütend und enttäuscht.  
  
Er dachte den ganzen Tag nur nach und somit verging der Donnerstag relativ schnell und sie hatten den Nachmittag über frei, wie jeden Donnerstag.  
  
Harry schlenderte gerade von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zurück über die Ländereien zum Schloss, als sich Seamus schon neben ihm aufbaute: „Und? Es liegt doch an denen!", er grinste frech und nickte in Richtung Blaise und Draco, die gerade zusammen hinter der Schlosstür verschwanden und Blaise noch immer einen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte.  
  
„Und wenn schon...", nuschelte Harry und ging mit gesenktem Kopf weiter.  
  
„Hey...es gibt noch genügend andere gutaussehende Jungs...zum Beispiel mich!", grinste Seamus.  
  
„Ich bin nicht schwul...", erwiderte Harry etwas genervt.  
  
„Aber?", Seamus Stirn legte sich in Falten, „Warum liegt es dann an denen da?" „Na, wie immer...weil Dra...Malfoy einfach ein Mistkerl ist...", antwortete Harry und hob seinen Kopf wieder.  
  
„Achso...und ich dachte...oh Gott, ist mir das peinlich...ich dachte, du wärst auch...also...", stammelte Seamus verlegen  
  
„Nein.", erwiderte Harry leise, „Bin ich nicht!", und schon wieder hatte er gelogen, obwohl er eigentlich genau darüber mit dem Iren hatte sprechen wollen.  
  
„Wann geht eigentlich Quidditch wieder los?", fragte Seamus dann zur Ablenkung.  
  
„Wie immer...im Januar...", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Ja...ich...ähm...kenne mich nicht so damit aus...deshalb.", Seamus lächelte unsicher.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung."  
  
In diesem Moment traten sie durch die hölzerne Tür und befanden sich nun in einer nach leckerem Essen duftenden Großen Halle.  
  
„Wie ist es eigentlich sonst so...mit ihm in einem Raum?", fragte der Kleinere vorsichtig.  
  
„Es geht so."  
  
„Streitet ihr viel?"  
  
„Eigentlich nicht...eigentlich hat Malfoy sich verändert...genau deswegen bin ich ja sauer!", antwortete Harry.  
  
„Verändert?", fragte Seamus erstaunt, „Im positiven oder im negativen Sinne?"  
  
„Positiv."  
  
„Und deswegen bist du sauer?", fragte Seamus noch verwunderter, während er sich neben Harry an der Bank zum Gryffindortisch niederließ.  
  
„Ja, weil er jetzt so tut, als hätte er sich nie geändert!", erklärte Harry etwas verärgert.  
  
„Wieso?", Seamus lachte, „Vorher hätte er wohl kaum in der Öffentlichkeit mit jemandem...einem Jungen...rumgeknutscht!", immer noch grinsend wandte sich der Ire seinem Essen zu, während Harry erneut seine Stirn runzelte.  
  
Da hatte Seamus wiederum Recht.  
  
Verwirrt blickte Harry in die Runde, bevor er abrupt aufstand, um die Halle verlassen zu können. Mal wieder war ihm der Appetit vergangen.  
  
„Hey, das ist wirklich lecker...", schmatzte Ron ihm noch hinterher, doch da war Harry auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Heute Abend würde er seinen beiden ehemaligen und vielleicht auch noch jetzigen besten Freunden einen Brief schreiben, doch vorerst wollte er einfach nur in sein Zimmer. Er war wütend und enttäuscht zugleich.  
  
Warum tat Draco ihm so weh?  
  
Heute müsste der Blonde ja wieder mit ihm im gemeinsamen Zimmer schlafen und genau dann würde er ihn zur Rede stellen. Bis dahin wollte er seine Hausaufgaben, auch noch die vom vorigen Tag, machen, um später genügend Zeit für eine ausführliche Diskussion mit Draco Malfoy haben zu können.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
„Hör auf...", grinste Blaise, während Draco ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken fuhr, „...das kitzelt..."  
  
Draco grinste zurück und ließ seine Hand nun an einer Stelle auf Blaises Rücken ruhen, während er noch einmal unauffällig zu dem Tisch der Gryffindors herüber blickte und somit sah, dass Harry überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend war.  
  
Verärgert verzog er sein Gesicht, hob seine Hand und begann nun ebenfalls mit dem Essen, da er sich auch beeilen musste, da sie gleich noch Arithmantik haben würden. Denn die Gryffindors hatten die Donnerstag- und die Slytherins den Freitagnachmittag frei.  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Blaise leise und legte dafür nun seinen Arm um Draco.  
  
„Nichts...ich...habe einfach keine Lust auf Arithmantik. Ist immer so langweilig.", log Draco und begann weiterhin seine Kartoffeln in sich hinein zu stopfen, kaute extra lange, damit er keine merkwürdigen Fragen seines Freundes beantworten musste.  
  
„Finde es übrigens schön, dass du schon heute wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurdest!", lächelte Blaise und hauchte Draco einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Draco aß schweigend weiter.  
  
„Könntet ihr mal einen Moment...zumindest beim Essen...mit dem Gefummel aufhören?", fragte Pansy nun und verzog ihr Gesicht angewidert, „Von dir, Blaise, war das ja zu erwarten...aber von Dray!"  
  
„Nenn' mich gefälligst nicht so!", sagte genau dieser jetzt zornig und funkelte die Schwarzhaarige an.  
  
„Entschuldige, Dray...", erwiderte Pansy, woraufhin Draco seine Gabel klirrend auf den teller fallen ließ und seine Fäuste ballte.  
  
Malcolm lachte leise auf: „Was? Willst du jetzt sogar ein Mädchen schlagen?"  
  
„Wieso sogar?", fragte Draco verwirrt zurück.  
  
„Na, hast dich doch sonst immer regelmäßig mit einem von dem Gryffindortrio...ausgenommen Granger...oder mit einem von uns geschlagen.", sagte Malcolm ruhig.  
  
„Weil ihr echte Nervensägen sein könnt!", erwiderte Draco wütend.  
  
„Ach, Blaise auch?", fragte Sarah, eine Fünftklässlerin mit langen, braunhaarigen Locken nun.  
  
Draco rümpfte seine Nase und erwiderte nichts weiter, das wirklich einzig Vorteilhafte war, dass Zauberer und Hexen die Homosexualität ganz anders aufnahmen als Muggelgeborene. Hier war es etwas ganz Natürliches und jeder akzeptierte es, wobei es einige Ausnahmen wie Pansy gab, die aber eher aus Eifersucht entstanden sein mochte.  
  
„Na?", flüsterte Blaise grinsend, „Ich auch?"  
  
„Ja, manchmal...", erwiderte Draco leise und wollte gerade sein Stück Fleisch schneiden, als er erneut Blaises Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte und sein Besteck schon wieder zurück auf den Teller legte, „Ich geh' schon mal vor...", nuschelte er dann, wischte sich seinen Mund mit einer Serviette ab und verschwand dann schnellst möglich aus der Halle, während ihm etliche Blicke folgten.  
  
„Was'n jetzt los?", fragte Kevin verwirrt an Blaise gewandt.  
  
Doch dieser erwiderte nichts, sondern trank ruhig sein Glas Kürbissaft aus.  
  
„Er hat's wohl noch nicht so ganz drauf...", grinste Sarah.  
  
„Was?", fragte Blaise wütend zurück und stellte sein Glas mit einem lauten Geräusch zurück auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„Es Draco Recht zu machen...er ist doch der kleine Prinz von Slytherin...wundert mich, dass er dich überhaupt genommen hat!", Sarah legte ein fieses Grinsen auf, woraufhin Goyle und Crabbe leise auflachten.  
  
Blaise schnaubte verärgert: „Besser mich, als einen von euch!", erwiderte er zornig.  
  
„Woher willst du eigentlich wissen, dass Draco nachts nicht mit Potter vögelt? Hast du Potters Abgang vorhin bemerkt, als er euch gesehen hat?", fuhr Sarah mit einem scharfen Tonfall fort.  
  
Blaise sprang nun auf und stützte sich leicht gebückt mit seinen Händen auf der Tischplatte ab, während er den Blickkontakt zu Sarah nicht brach.  
  
„Beruhig dich, Zabini!", sagte Malcolm nun, „Solltest nicht so viel Benehmen von Draco annehmen."  
  
Blaise öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch hatten Sarahs letzte Worte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und stand dann ebenfalls ganz auf, um die Halle zu verlassen und Draco hinterher zugehen.  
  
„Was ist bloß heute hier los?", fragte Neville verwirrt, „Erst Harry, dann Malfoy und nun auch noch Zabini!"  
  
„Beziehungsdrama..."; nuschelte Seamus in sein Essen hinein, so dass ihn aber keiner hatte verstehen können.  
  
„Was?", fragte Ron nun auch interessiert und alle Blicke waren nun auf den unschuldig dreinblickenden Iren gerichtet.  
  
Dieser schluckte erst einmal herunter, bevor er antwortete: „Ich hab' doch gar nichts gesagt!"  
  
Ginny und Hermine tauschten ungläubige und verwirrte Blicke aus, während die anderen nun auch wieder von dem leicht geröteten Seamus abließen.  
  
Draco hatte sich derweilen an die kühle Wand neben der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Arithmantik gelehnt, sogar seinen Kopf hatte er in den Nacken geworfen, so dass der hintere Teil ebenfalls die Steinwand berührte und vereinzelte Haarsträhnen nach hinten fielen.  
  
Womit hatte er da bloß angefangen und vor allem...warum? Hatte er es nur getan, weil er Harry so sehr mochte, ihn aber nicht haben konnte und somit alles andere versuchen wollte, um sich zu rächen, ihn zu verletzten und ihm somit gleichwertig wehzutun?  
  
Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und fuhr sich einmal mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, so dass der Daumen und der Zeigefinger seine Nase für einen Moment eingrenzten. Am Mund machte er halt und fuhr auch hier zwei Mal mit der Hand hinüber.  
  
Er konnte so nicht weitermachen, er hielt es einfach nicht aus. Nicht nur, dass es ihm schwer fiel, Blaise zu küssen und zu berühren, sondern auch, weil er genau diesen einfach nicht so extrem belügen und hintergehen konnte.  
  
Er musste damit aufhören und das möglichst schnell, bevor Blaise sich noch mehr in ihn verliebte, als er es sowieso schon tat. Und auch das tat dem Blonden weh...Blaise Herz...nachdem er nun so glücklich war...einfach wieder zu brechen, Blaise einfach fallen zu lassen.  
  
Doch lieber jetzt, als zu spät.  
  
Als hätte Draco es somit herbei beschworen, tauchte in diesem Moment ein ärgerlich aussehender Blaise hinter einer der vielen Ecken auf und stellte sich wutentbrannt neben ihn.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Draco vorsichtig und befürchtete, dass Blaise schon jetzt etwas wusste.  
  
Blaise atmete erst einmal tief durch, bevor er den Blick abwandte und begann: „Nichts...du kennst doch die Slytherins...machen immer dumme Scherze...", murmelte er undeutlich, während er die Hände in seine Seiten stemmte.  
  
„Was haben sie denn gesagt...scheinst nämlich ziemlich wütend zu sein!?", fragte Draco weiter.  
  
Blaise überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu und ergriff zärtlich die Hände des Blonden: „Nichts...ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig...", er wollte sich gerade vorbeugen, um Draco einen sanften Kuss zu schenken, als dieser laut und trotzig erwiderte: „Doch, jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht!"  
  
Blaise seufzte auf: „Also gut...sie haben nur erwähnt...", er schluckte, „...dass es ja sein könnte, dass du und Potter...du weißt schon was...macht, während ich nicht davon weiß!", erwiderte Blaise leise und senkte den Kopf dann.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete seinen Freund nur traurig.  
  
Stille.  
  
„Dumm, was?", fragte Blaise schließlich, blickte den Blonden zwar noch immer nicht an, lachte aber sarkastisch auf und begann an einem Ärmel seines Umhanges zu fummeln.  
  
Draco schwieg noch immer nicht, betrachtete Blaise noch eine Weile, bevor er einen Schritt vorging und dieses Mal seine Hände hob, um die des Dunkelhaarigen zu ergreifen.  
  
„Blaise...", seine Stimme klang ernst.  
  
„Ja?", Blaise hingegen klang leicht ängstlich, gerade so als würde er etwas ahnen, erneut blickte er zur Seite und presste seine Lippen zusammen, während sein gesamter Gesichtsausdruck gequält wirkte.  
  
„Weißt du...es ist so...", fuhr Draco fort und senkte seinen Kopf nun ebenfalls, so dass Blaise ihn unauffällig beobachten konnte.  
  
Draco spürte, dass Blaises Hände zu zittern begannen und er wusste, dass das der schlimmste Moment seines und des Lebens seines besten Freundes sein würde.  
  
„Ich mache nichts mit Potter, okay?"  
  
Blaise nickte stumm, sah noch immer zur Seite, während seine Augen irgendwie glasig wirkten: „Wer denn dann?", fragte er leise mit bebender Stimme, wobei er Dracos Hände jedoch noch nicht losließ.  
  
„Niemand anderes...", erwiderte Draco beruhigend und in diesem Moment wäre er kurz davor gewesen, Blaise die Wahrheit zu offenbaren, wenn nicht in jenem Augenblick der Rest der Klasse angetrudelt gekommen wäre.  
  
„Wir reden nach der Stunde weiter...", flüsterte Draco ruhig, drückte die Hände des Dunkelhaarigen noch einmal, bevor er diese losließ und mit der Menge in die Klasse trat, um vorerst von Blaise Abstand zu bekommen, welcher völlig durcheinander und verwirrt draußen stehen blieb und erst hinterher ging, als sich niemand mehr hinter ihm befand.  
  
Draco saß bereits neben Crabbe und Goyle, während Blaise sich nun neben zwei Hufflepuffs niederließ.  
  
Und Draco wusste, dass Blaise ahnte, was passieren würde. Es tat ihm schon jetzt leid, doch konnte er so einfach nicht weitermachen. Den ganzen Unterricht über blickte Blaise nur auf die Tischplatte, während Draco ihm unentwegt schuldbewusste Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Ganze drei Mal wurde Blaise wegen Unaufmerksamkeit ermahnt, während Draco sich ausgesprochen oft diese Stunde meldete, auch weil die Prüfungen dieses Jahr ziemlich wichtig waren und Draco am vorigen Tag nicht am Unterricht hat teilnehmen können.  
  
Endlich, nach einer langen Qual war die Doppelstunde zu ende. Draco stand sofort auf, um den Klassenraum zu verlassen, doch als Blaise trotz dem Stundenende noch auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb, kehrte auch Draco in den Raum zurück und stellte sich neben Blaise.  
  
Professor Flitwick erlaubte den beiden ausnahmsweise, da die Stimmung ziemlich ernst aussah und er Blaises Abwesenheit während des Unterrichts zunehmend bemerkt hatte, noch eine Weile im Klassenraum zu bleiben, während er Draco den Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und ihn bat, genau diesen später bei ihm abzuliefern.  
  
Draco hatte nur genickt, während Blaise noch immer regungslos dasaß.  
  
„Hey...", begann Draco leise, setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Blaise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch dieser schüttelte sie abrupt ab.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst...", begann er wütend, verletzt und enttäuscht, „...du willst mir sagen, dass du überhaupt gar nichts für mich empfindest und noch nie empfunden hast...nie.", er schluckte stark und drehte seinen Kopf zu der gegenüber liegenden Wand.  
  
Draco schwieg, senkte nur den Kopf: „Nein...mein bester Freund bist du immer gewesen.", erwiderte er dann leise.  
  
„Na, toll!", erst jetzt neigte er seinen Kopf wieder und blickte Draco direkt an, „Ein bester Freund, für den du nie da gewesen bist, dem du nie zugehört und nie Verständnis gezeigt hast? Ein bester Freund, den du einfach so ausnutzt...mit ihm spielst und ihn somit verletzt...ja, du hast mich schon oft verletzt...mit deiner Arroganz und deinen bloßen Worten, doch ich habe immer drüber weg gesehen, gerade weil ich blind war...", Blaise klang sehr wütend, „...blind, weil ich hoffnungslos in die verschossen war...und nun spielst du mit mir...hast du überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung, wie sich so etwas anfühlt? Kannst du dir nur einigermaßen vorstellen, wie man sich bei so etwas fühlt?"  
  
Draco sagte nicht, blickte Blaise nur mit leicht zu Schlitzen verformten Augen an.  
  
„Ich dachte...ich habe so lange darauf gewartet...ich dachte, es wäre doch war...ich war das erste Mal in meinem beschissenen Leben so glücklich gewesen...wenn auch für nur ein paar Minuten. Du nutzt mich aus, um Harry irgendetwas zu beweisen...du bist so...das ist einfach...ich weiß es nicht...", Blaise senkte den Kopf und tatsächlich sah es so aus, als würden ihm einige Tränen aus den Augen fließen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...", sagte Draco leise.  
  
„Leid? Was tut dir leid? Dass ich immer für dich und du nie für mich da gewesen bist? Dass du mich schon öfter verletzt hast oder dass du mir gerade deine Liebe vorgetäuscht hast? Na, wie lange hättest du das noch durchgezogen?", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf und blickte nun geradeaus, während er seien Lippen zusammendrückte und Draco einige vereinzelte Tränen erkennen konnte.  
  
„Alles...", erwiderte Draco leise, „...ich...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll..."  
  
„Sag' einfach nichts. Halt einfach deine Klappe!", sagte Blaise nun laut und stand auf, während er Draco wieder direkt anblickte, „Du hast nicht nur mir wehgetan, sondern auch Harry. Jedem tust du immer nur weh. Du hast überhaupt keine Gefühle! Immer muss man dir alles Recht machen, immer für dich da sein, doch von deiner Seite kommt überhaupt nichts. Und in Zukunft auch nichts mehr von meiner.", Blaise atmete aufgeregt ein und aus und hatte seien Hände automatisch zu Fäusten geballt, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und erst in der Tür noch einmal stehen blieb, „Du bist wie dein Vater, Draco Lucius Malfoy!", und die letzten drei Worte hatte er nahezu ausgespuckt, als wäre es Dreck.  
  
Draco hatte nicht mehr aufgesehen, war nur bei jedem Wort zusammengezuckt und erst als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug, blickte er vorsichtig auf und es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass er Tränen in den Augen spürte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Danke an alle Reviewer, schaffe im Moment keine persönlichen Danksagungen, Sorry. Aber danke an: bleu Phoenixtear, Schmusimaus für dein mega-langes Review, Lyonessheart, Nici, Jessy11, Blue, Snuggles2, Kissymouse, Severina35, Carmen (gleich 2x), KleeneMalfoy, Al, Yuki, Sabysemilla, Blue noch mal und Snuggles2 noch mal!!!  
  
Freue mich so über jedes Review und denkt nicht, ich interessiere mich nicht für euch. Bin nur froh, dass ich im Moment überhaupt ein paar Chapters schaffe.  
  
Dieses Pitel war ganz schön hart, oder? schnief  
  
Mein Blaise hat übrigens kurze, braune Haare, ist größer, gut gebaut, hat braune Augen, sieht einfach nur gut aus. Aber das ist ja jedem selbst überlassen.  
  
Hab euch lieb,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	33. Kapitel 33: Doch noch eine Chance?

Kapitel 33: Doch noch eine Chance?  
  
Draco saß noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf im leeren Klassenraum. Ihm war zwar nur eine einzige Träne über die Wange gelaufen, doch für ihn bewies dies Schwäche.  
  
Ihm war immer verboten worden, Verletzlichkeit zu zeigen und vor allem zu weinen.  
  
Er hatte selbst Schuld, er hatte mit dem ganzen Quatsch angefangen und das war ihm wohl bewusst, doch hatte er nie wirklich damit gerechnet, dass Blaise so reagieren würde, und das schon nach einem Tag.  
  
Zudem hatte Blaises Zorn sich nicht nur auf das Spiel mit ihm, sondern auch auf ganz andere Dinge bezogen, Er hatte ihm gesagt, was er eigentlich überhaupt von ihm hielt und all da jahrelang nur ignoriert hat, weil er Draco eben so gemocht hatte, wie er war, mit all seinen vielen Fehlern.  
  
Und wenn er sich so an jegliche Momente mit seinem ‚besten' Freund zurück erinnerte, musste er diesem durchaus Recht geben.  
  
Er hatte sich immer nur um seine, nie um die Probleme anderer geschert, im Gegenteil, diese hatte er nur verletzt und mit den Dingen aufgezogen, die sie am meisten verletzten.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde dem Slytherin bewusst, welch Glück er die ganze Zeit mit Blaises Freundschaft gehabt hatte.  
  
Und als er noch weiter nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich ähnlich gegenüber dem Gryffindors benommen hatte. Auch ihm hatte er zwar einige seiner Probleme geschildert, dich nie ihm ein offenes Ohr geschenkt und auch ihn hatte er mit seinen Verwandten aufgezogen, obwohl er aus einigen seiner Träume die Wahrheit über Harrys Onkel hatte entziehen können.  
  
Und nun hatte er bei beiden noch einen oben drauf gesetzt, er hatte sowohl Blaise wie auch Harry mehr als alles andere verletzt und mit ihnen gespielt.  
  
Blaise hatte Recht, er war nicht besser als sein Vater.  
  
Nun hatte er seine vollkommene Strafe bekommen: Er hatte seinen besten und gleichzeitig einzigen Freund aus eigener Schuld verloren.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry war gerade mit seinen Hausaufgaben fertig geworden und lehnte nun über einem Stück Pergament, während ein weiters neben ihm ruhte.  
  
Er hob die Feder, tauchte sie in das Tintenglas und begann langsam und nachdenklich zu schreiben, wollte jedes Wort genau und richtig auswählen.  
  
Hermine,  
  
ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz der Alte gewesen bin. Es liegt nicht wirklich an euch, auch wenn ich euch vorerst die Schuld daran gegeben habe. In den Sommerferien habe ich schlimme Sachen durchlebt und auch der Tod Sirius hat mich zu schaffen gemacht.  
  
Es tut mir Leid wegen dem, was alles passiert ist. Doch zunächst habe ich Abstand gebraucht. Auch der jetzige Umstand mit Malfoy macht mich völlig fertig und zerrt an meinen Nerven.  
  
Ich hoffe, wir können mal wieder...wie in alten Zeiten...etwas zusammen unternehmen.  
  
Würde mich sehr freuen,  
  
Harry   
  
Harry seufzte auf, tunkte den Federkiel erneut tief ein und griff schließlich, nachdem er den ersten Brief sorgsam zusammen gefaltet hatte, zu dem zweiten Stück Pergament.  
  
Ron,  
  
gerade bin ich mit meinem Brief für Hermine fertig geworden. Und auch bei dir muss ich mich für mein benehmen in letzter Zeit entschuldigen.  
  
Ich kann nicht alles hinunter schreiben und weiß auch nicht, ob ich es wollte. Zu viel ist passiert und die Zeit hat mich geändert.  
  
Doch seid ihr nach wie vor in meinem Herzen und ich hoffe, dass wir endlich mal wieder etwas zu dritt unternehmen können, einfach, um alte Zeiten wieder aufzuwecken.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
dein hoffentlich trotzdem noch bester Freund...Harry   
  
Auch diesen Brief faltete er drei Mal, bevor er beide Pergamente in die Tasche seines Umhanges steckte, um sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei zu machen, wo sich Hedwig höchstwahrscheinlich aufhalten würde.  
  
Er murmelte das Passwort seines und Dracos Zimmer und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg zum Eulenzimmer.  
  
Ein Glück war dieses vom Astronomieturm nicht allzu weit entfernt und somit befand Harry sich schon ziemlich schnell inmitten von hunderten von verschiedenen Eulen.  
  
Eine Weile stand er so da und blickte sich um, bis sich schon eine sich ihm bekannte Eule auf seiner linken Schulter niederließ.  
  
„Hey...Hedwig...", murmelte Harry leise und strich ihr sanft durchs Federkleid, wodurch die zahme Schneeeule zu schuhuen begann.  
  
„Kannst du diese beiden Briefe zu Ron und Hermine bringen?", fragte Harry sanft und kraulte ihren Kopf sachte.  
  
Hedwig quiekte daraufhin noch einmal auf, bevor sie ihr linkes Bein ausstreckte und Harry ihr somit die beiden, kleinen Briefe umwickeln konnte.  
  
„Danke, meine Kleine...", lächelte Harry und vergaß für einen ganzen Moment all das Chaos in seinem Kopf.  
  
Hedwig blickte ihn noch eine Weile treu an, bevor sie sich laut flatternd von seiner Schulter erhob und in einer schnellen Geschwindigkeit aus einem der offenen Fenster des Eulenturms flog.  
  
Harry blickte ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, da de Anblick seiner Eule ihn schon immer ziemlich beruhigt hatte.  
  
Doch dann, nach einem weiteren Aufseufzen, schlug auch er seinen Rückweg ein, um möglichst schnell in sein bett zu gelangen, weil er wirklich mal wieder eine vernünftige Mütze Schlaf brauchte.  
  
Mal wieder betete er darum, dass er diese Nacht, in der Draco zurück war, keine Albträume haben würde.  
  
Erneut murmelte er das Passwort und trat in das vor wenigen Minuten gerade mal verlassene Zimmer ein.  
  
Erst dachte er, es wäre leer, bis er Draco längs auf dem Bett liegen sah und er wie so oft, starr gen Zimmerdecke starrte.  
  
Harry verdrehte seine Augen, bevor er kurz im Badezimmer verschwand und schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder kam, da er sich aus lauter Nervosität wirklich beeilt hatte.  
  
Es schien, als hätte Draco sich nicht einen einzigen Millimeter bewegt.  
  
Der Gryffindor ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf seinem von Hauselfen frisch bezogenen Bett nieder und schaute zu dem Blonden herüber, der keinerlei Reaktion zeigte.  
  
„Ich dachte du wolltest so unbedingt zurück in den Slytherinkerker?", fragte und sagte Harry teils und dieses Mal klang wieder er sarkastisch.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
„Oder darfst du etwa nicht? Sonst ist dir doch auch alles egal, also warum handelst du nicht mal wieder nach deiner Schnauze, hehn? Bei Blaise ist bestimmt noch ein Bett frei!", fuhr Harry kalt klingend fort.  
  
„Halt die Klappe...", sagte Draco nun endlich leise, aber monoton, ohne auch nur einen Gesichtszug zu verändern.  
  
„Oh, habe ich dich da an einem wunden Punkt getroffen?", reizte Harry ihn weiter.  
  
„Ich hab' gesagt, du sollst ruhig sein!", sagte Draco nun etwas lauter und blickte verärgert zu dem Gryffindor herüber.  
  
„Ist das eigentlich bei dir so üblich?", fragte Harry unaufgefordert weiter.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco laut und wütend.  
  
„Na, erst dem einen, dann plötzlich jemand ganz anderem deine Gefühle...oder gespielten Gefühle zu gestehen. Aber...du und Blaise...ihr seid schon ein schönes Paar!", sagte Harry und klang dabei ironisch und sarkastisch.  
  
Draco schnaubte zornig ein und aus, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich mächtig vor Harry aufbaute: „Ich habe dir...verdammt noch mal...nie etwas vorgespielt...ich habe das alles...ICH HABE NUR BLAISE WAS VORGESPIELT...ICH WOLLTE MICH RÄCHEN, weil...weil....", er atmete tief ein und aus, „WEIL ICH ES NICHT ERTRAGEN KONTNE; DICH NICHT EINFACH HABEN ZU KÖNNEN, DICH NICHT EINFACH KÜSSEN UND IN MEINEN ARMEN HALTEN ZU KÖNNEN...doch...", wieder wurde er leiser, „...dabei bin ich nur wie mein eigener Vater, den ich so verabscheue...ich habe dir und Blaise wehgetan...ich bin ein Dreckskerl...ich hätte sterben sollen...ich hätte das mit dem Umbringen schaffen sollen...", plötzlich stammelte er nur noch wirres Zeug, „...ich...ich sollte nicht hier sein...völlig falsch...alles ist falsch...hier...jetzt...", er stützte sich kurz mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien ab, wurde plötzlich ziemlich blass, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und so wirkte, als würde er ziemlich unsicher stehen, während er mit seinem völlig sinnlosem Gestotterte fortfuhr, „...ich sollte nicht leben...ich...nicht Aquila hätte sterben sollen...ich habe das verdient...ich bin egoistisch...ein Arschloch, tu allen weh, schon immer! Ich...ich mache nur Fehler, ich bin ein Fehler...", er atmete schwer ein und aus und leichter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, wobei Harry ihn nun doch etwas besorgt anblickte.  
  
„Setz dich erstmal...", sagte Harry nun etwas ruhiger.  
  
„Ich kann stehen...ich bin nicht schwach...", nuschelte Draco, „...ich bin schon wieder egoistisch...wie immer...kann mich nicht mehr ändern...ich bin...ich...ich...ich...ich habe Blaise verloren...er war mein einziger Freund. Er...ich habe ihn...ich bin...es ist...", plötzlich wurde Draco völlig schwarz vor Augen, alles um ihn herum wurde verschwommen, sein Blickfeld grenzte sich ein, die Geräusche und Harrys Worte hallten in seinem Kopf, bevor er nichts mehr spürte und seine Augen sich nach hinten verdrehten.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder zu sich kam, da er kaltes Wasser in seinem Gesicht spürte.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen, die sich kurz noch einmal verdrehten, bevor er Harry erst etwas wackelig, dann aber normal aussehend vor sich registrierte.  
  
Harry blickte ihn ziemlich besorgt an, er hatte mit allem, aber nicht mit solch einem heftigen Zusammenbruch des Slytherins gerechnet.  
  
Und der Anblick war schrecklich gewesen. Er hatte kaum noch ein vernünftiges Wort zustande gebracht, hatte nur noch irre ins Leere geblickt und undeutlich geredet, bevor er plötzlich in sich zusammengesackt und Harry seinen Fall reaktionsfähig etwas abgebremst hatte.  
  
Nun lag Draco am Boden und Harry saß neben ihm, war über ihn gebeugt und blickte auf ihn hinab. „Wieder da?", fragte Harry leicht lächelnd, war aber eigentlich über das Aufwachen des Slytherins ziemlich erleichtert.  
  
Draco atmete eine Weile schwer, bevor er seine Augen erneut schloss und erst einmal das, was passiert war, Revue passieren lassen musste.  
  
„Draco? Hey...?", Harry klopfte dem Blonden leicht auf die Wange, bis dieser seine Augen schon bald erneut aufschlug.  
  
Der Blonde atmete schwer durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, lag noch immer auf dem Arm Harrys, der den Sturz abgefangen hatte, während seine Augen immer wieder zu fielen.  
  
„Komm', dein Bett ist doch nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt...", sagte Harry nun ruhig und brachte sich selbst dazu, seine Wut für einen Moment zu vergessen.  
  
Einerseits war er froh darüber, dass Draco nicht ihn sondern Blaise angelogen hatte und dieses Mal...nach diesem Vorfall, glaubte er dem Blauäugigen sogar. Doch andererseits tat ihm Blaise unbeschreiblich leid und auch diesen Fehler Dracos konnte er nicht so einfach hinnehmen, da es hierbei auch um ihn gegangen war.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanke plagte Harry plötzlich das schlechte Gewissen, immerhin hatte er Blaise ebenfalls angelogen und er war wirklich der Letzte, der so etwas verdient hatte.  
  
„Miris'schlecht...", nuschelte Draco und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch klappte er wieder zurück, „Un'schwindelig..."  
  
Nun musste Harry doch leicht lächelnd, auch wenn er auf den vor sich liegenden Menschen eigentlich so unglaublich sauer war.  
  
„Komm..", ächzte Harry, während er Draco dabei half, aufzustehen, „Leg' dich erstmal ins Bett..."  
  
Draco murmelte nur etwas, half dann aber so gut wie möglich mit und ließ sich von dem Gryffindor vorsichtig ins Bett drücken.  
  
„Miris'kalt...", nuschelte er jetzt undeutlich und schon wieder fielen ihm seine Augen zu.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, griff dann zur Decke und legte sie sachte über Dracos schlaffen Körper. Diese gesamte Geste jagte ihm ein unangenehmes Gefühl durch den Körper, schließlich hatte ihn niemals jemand in so einer Art und Weise zugedeckt und ins Bett gebracht...nicht ein einziges Mal.  
  
Harry wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Bett gehen, als Draco erneut etwas sagte und seinen Arm etwas ausstreckte, aber nicht ganz an Harry herankam.  
  
„Bleib hier...bitte..."  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn: „Bitte was? Nach all dem, was du mir...und Blaise angetan hast erwartest du noch, dass ich hier bleibe? Nicht nur, dass ich dir gerade ins Bett geholfen habe, dem ‚ach-so-starken' Slytherin. Jetzt soll ich wohl auch noch warten, bis du seelig einschläfst, obwohl du das sicher überhaupt nicht verdienst hast...", Harry klang ernst und wirklich enttäusch, auch leicht verärgert, versuchte aber, sich einigermaßen zusammen zu reißen, „ ...was ist überhaupt mit Blaise? Erst mal solltest du dich bei ihm entschuldigen...ich bin solche Aktionen von dir ja schon gewohnt...aber er hat dir nie etwas getan und...überhaupt...warum wolltest du dich so lächerlich bei mir rächen? Du hättest einfach mal deinen Mund aufmachen sollen...", Harry wollte gerade fortfahren, als er von Draco mit drei leisen Worten unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„...Ich liebe dich...", er hatte es schnell, aber deutlich gesagt.  
  
Harry holte Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch diese Worte hatten ihm zum Schweigen gebracht, waren zu unerwartet gekommen. Harry runzelte seien Stirn, während sein Herz schnell klopfte.  
  
Diese Worte kamen zu plötzlich und hatten ihn somit völlig aus der Fassung gebracht und noch immer glaubte er daran, sich einfach nur verhört zu haben.  
  
Er wollte noch mal nachfragen, sich vergewissern, ob Draco wirklich genau das gesagt hatte, doch der Atem schien wie entzogen und somit brachte er nicht ein Wort, nicht einen einzigen Buchstaben hervor, blickte den Slytherin nur ungläubig und verwirrt an.  
  
Bis zur letzten Minute hatte Harry an all den Gefühlen Dracos gezweifelt, denn dieser hatte nie genau aussprechen können, was er denn nun empfand.  
  
Doch diese drei Worte aus dem Mund eines Malfoys konnten kein Spiel mehr sein, das war einfach unmöglich.  
  
Harry wollte fragen, ob er Blaise das gleiche gesagt hatte, doch schien ihm diese Frage unpassend und irgendwie auch falsch zu sein.  
  
Sein Bauch begann erneut zu kribbeln, seine gelenke lahm zu werden, während er Draco noch immer, wie seit dieser die offenbarenden Worte ausgesprochen hatte, anblickte.  
  
Und auch Draco blickte zurück und schon wieder hatte Harry die Möglichkeit in diese tiefe Seele zu sehen, in der sich so viel mehr befand, als er bis jetzt wusste, in der mehr war, als Draco bis jetzt und je jemandem gezeigt hatte.  
  
Dinge, die nicht einmal Blaise kannte...Dinge, die er vielleicht nicht einmal selbst wusste.  
  
„Entschuldige...", murmelte Draco nach dieser langen Stille schließlich und wollte seinen Kopf gerade zur Seite drehen, als Harry endlich die richtige Antwort paart zu haben schien.  
  
Er versuchte Den Blickkontakt nicht zu unterbrechen und öffnete seinen Mund, um das auszusprechen, was er dachte und fühlt.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Nicht viel, aber das zweite Chap für heute...uffff!!! 


	34. Kapitel 34: Endlich

Kapitel 34: Endlich  
  
So, nun nehme ich mir mal wieder Zeit für Antworten (ab Kapitel 32!):  
  
Blub: Hey, so wie dein Name lautet, haben mal eine ehemalige Freundin und ich ein Buch genannt. lach Ja, armer Blaise...  
  
Kissymouse: Erst mal noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für dein eines heftig langes Review!!! Du bist zu optimistisch, leider kann noch immer nicht alles besser werden schnief Danke, dass du es wieder als ein klasse Kapitel ansiehst (also das letzte)! Zu deinen Fragen, ich möchte nicht zu viel verraten, aber ich versuche mal ein bisschen. Den Weltrekord...hab' ich den nicht schon ‚traurig guck und dann lach'! Ja, vielleicht klappte es mit den beiden, aber es wird schwer, falls es dann klappt ‚Zunge rausstreck'. Tja, Blaise...abwarten. Was Harry Draco jetzt sagen wird, wirst du in diesem Kapitel ja erfahren. ‚grins'. Ähm...das mit den getrennten Zimmer hatte ich doch schon erklärt. In irgendeinem Kapitel von McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore in Harrys Zimmer kommen. Dumbledore hält das doch nicht für nötig. Nicht gelesen oder vergessen? ‚kopfschüttel'. Das mit Ron und Hermine kommt entweder in diesem oder aber in dem nächsten Kapitel. Aber es kommt. Was Dumbledore davon hält? Der hat doch genau das gewollt, habe ich auch mehr oder weniger schon erwähnt, die Sache mit Apus ebenfalls. Aber vielleicht baue ich ihn bald wieder ein. Ja, ihr erfahrt mehr von den Problemen, aber erst später. Ja, Harry und Apus werden oder sind ja schon Freunde. Freut mich, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst. So was höre ich doch gern. ‚knuddel'  
  
Nici: Danke für dein Kommi, mochte Kapitel 32 auch ziemlich gern! Und zu deinem Review zu 33. Wie gesagt, ich selbst finde nicht, dass es übertrieben ist, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht geschrieben und die anderen scheinen es auch nicht so zu sehen, aber es ist deine Meinung. Kein Grund zum Streiten, oder? HDL ‚knuddel'  
  
Snuggles2: Harte Worte, ja das stimmt schon. Aber was würdest du denn an Blaises Stelle tun? Ich habe auch bis Montag frei, muss aber noch viel machen (für zwei Klausuren lernen, geigen, Keyboardunterricht geben, ein Referat machen, zum Sport gehen, zwei Mädels Nachhilfe geben und dann noch lernen....habe mir Niederländisch zum Selbstlernen ausgeliehen...ich bin ein Sprachenfreak!!! Ja, ich versuche heute noch dieses Chapter fertig zu bekommen. Es ist schließlich schon halb sechs und bin gerade erst nach Hause gekommen, muss noch ga...nz viel machen.  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, ich denke, dass Blaise nicht wirklich sehr sauer auf Harry sein wird, auch wenn er vielleicht vorerst so tun wird...Blaise eben. Ja, dunkelbraune, bis schwarze Haare...einfach ein total lieber Traumtyp. ‚grins'  
  
Severina: Ja, für mich ist Blaise einfach ein lieber, gutaussehender...ähm...Traumtyp?! ‚lach' Ach ja, das mit dem Cliffhänger habe ich mit Absicht gemacht ‚Zunge rausstreck'  
  
Yuki: Ja, Draco hat eben doch ein Herz...mehr oder weniger...oder sagen wir besser, ein Gewissen!!!  
  
Muramdamus: Was meint ihr damit, die letzten beiden Kapitel habt ihr noch nicht, nehmt sie aber mit? Ich glaube, von eurem Review fehlt wieder etwas, oder?  
  
Dior: Welche Stories von dir soll ich mir denn durchlesen. Deine auf ff.net kenne ich ja jetzt alle schon ‚verwirrt ist' Schön, dass du dich bei Kapitel 33 so hineinversetzten konntest. Und ich bin auch so stolz auf dich ‚lach', weil du meine Geschichte regelmäßig liest. Danke. HDL  
  
Warning: OOC!!! (glaube ich so ziemlich, aber das lässt sich bei D(H ja nie wirklich vermeiden)  
  
Auf geht's:  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry blickte Draco direkt in die Augen und tat sich schwer damit, die richtigen Worte zu wählen, auch weil Draco sich einfach so merkwürdig und fremd benahm, so als ob er überhaupt nicht mehr Draco sein würde. Ja, er hatte dies nun mittlerweile schon öfter getan, doch dieses Mal war es heftiger.  
  
Zudem hatte der Blonde gerade in seiner Gegenwart einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, was Harry aber durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Er kannte diese Momente, auch wenn er sie nie vor jemand anderem gehabt hatte.  
  
Und bei Draco war es nur zu verständlich: Der Slytherin machte sich jeder Zeit Sorgen um seine Mutter, war von seinem eigenen Vater angegriffen worden, hatte sich vor wenigen Stunden selbst umbringen wollen, hatte plötzlich einen ihm völlig fremden Bruder bekommen, der sein Leben besser leben hatte können als er selbst, er hatte Blaise wohl gerade als Freund verloren und war einfach nur völlig daneben erzogen worden. Außerdem stand er kurz davor Todesesser werden zu müssen. Bei all diesen Dingen war es verständlich, dass er so aus der Fassung gekommen war. Doch genau deswegen hatte Harry Angst, dass Draco sich am nächsten Tag auch nicht mehr an das zuletzt Gesagte erinnern können würde oder wollte.  
  
Draco blickte ihn gequält an.  
  
„Malfoy...ich mag dich auch...das weißt du, aber Liebe ist etwas viel Komplizierteres, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das einfach so sagen kannst.", erwiderte Harry schließlich leise und etwas unsicher.  
  
„Aber...", Draco blickte ihn noch trauriger an, „Ich merke das doch...ich habe Blaises Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt...ich..."  
  
„Aber das war falsch!", beschwichtigte Harry.  
  
Doch Draco fuhr einfach fort: „Du musst mir nicht glauben und ich weiß, dass ich niemals eine Chance haben werde, aber jedenfalls sollst du es gewusst haben...", sagte er nun leise und etwas sicherer, während er seinen Kopf wieder zur Seite neigte.  
  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du keine Chance hast!", protestierte Harry.  
  
„Du versaust gerade den ganzen Moment...", nuschelte Draco leise als Antwort.  
  
Harry lachte leise auf: „Verdammt, was soll ich denn tun?"  
  
„Du könntest mich zum Beispiel küssen...oder auch sonst irgendwas...", murmelte Draco.  
  
„Draco Malfoy...sag' mir bitte, dass du das gerade nicht bist! Diese Worte scheinen nicht gerade aus deinem Mund zu kommen.", Harry grinste.  
  
„Tz...", Draco zuckte im Liegen kaum merklich mit den Schultern.  
  
Der Gryffindor legte seinen Kopf daraufhin schief und betrachtete Draco eine ganze Weile, während genau dieser gerade eine Ecke seiner Bettdecke umknickte. Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen, schielte kurz nach unten, bevor er den Blonden erneut beobachtete und dann lächelnd seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Gute Nacht...", sagte Harry schließlich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Draco ihn mit erst starker, dann sanfter werdender Gewalt am Unterarm festhielt: „Ich sagte: Bleib!", wiederholte der Slytherin sich und schon wieder trat dieses wütende Funkeln in seine Augen.  
  
Harry blinzelte ihn erst unsicher und etwas erschrocken an, bevor er versuchte, sich loszureißen, Dracos Griff dadurch aber nur fester wurde und er Harry zornig und mit halb geöffneten Mund anblickte.  
  
„Hey...was soll das?", fragte Harry zögerlich und versuchte erneut, seinen Arm aus Dracos Hand zu befreien.  
  
Doch Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte halb wütend, halb grinsend zurück und genau diese Umstände verursachten es, dass Harry etwas schwindelig wurde und er einen kaltwarmen Schauer im Nacken spürte, der sich schließlich über seinen ganzen Körper zog und es sich sogar so anfühlte, als würden sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellen.  
  
„Malfoy...", Harry lachte leise auf, doch schien dies seine Nervosität nur intensiver zu zeigen. Er schaute zu Boden und sah erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen seine Gesichtszüge sich ernst gewandelt hatten, wieder auf.  
  
Draco festigte seinen Griff noch etwas, so dass Harry schon spürte, wie sich sein Blut staute und er sein Gesicht dadurch leicht angewidert verziehen musste, bevor er Draco wieder direkt anblickte, dieser seine linke Augenbraue jedoch noch immer gehoben hatte und dabei etwas gelangweilt, aber gleichzeitig fordernd, aussah.  
  
Ihre Blicke hingen einige Minuten aneinander, bevor Draco auf das freie Stück Laken zu seiner rechten nickte, um Harry klarzumachen, dass er sich wieder setzen sollte.  
  
Jetzt wurde auch Harry leicht verärgert, versuchte sich ein letztes Mal aus Dracos hartem Griff zu befreien, bevor er nachgab und sich wieder zurück auf das Bett, neben Draco, sinken ließ.  
  
Der Slytherin lockerte den Griff zwar, ließ Harry aber noch immer nicht vollständig los.  
  
„Was soll das? Ich sitze doch, kannst jetzt auch mal deine Hand von mir nehmen!", Harry sah ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
Draco zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern: „Damit du gleich wieder aufstehst?"  
  
„Jetzt bist du wieder Malfoy...wie schnell das doch immer gehen kann...bei dir...", stammelte Harry und versuchte Dracos Hand loszuwerden, indem er seine linke Hand zur Hilfe nahm und die einzelnen Finger von Draco wegdrückte.  
  
„Was anderes scheint ja bei dir nicht anzusetzen...", erwiderte Draco schief grinsend.  
  
„In wie fern nicht ‚anzusetzen'?", fragte der Gryffindor und äffte Draco beim letzten Wort leicht nach, während er dabei den Versuch, Dracos Hand von sich abzukriegen, schließlich aufgab.  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, sondern blickte Harry nur noch durch verengte Schlitze an, was Harry erneut schummrig werden ließ, da dieser Blick einfach verführerisch aussah.  
  
„Malfoy...ich...ich muss ins Bett...", quengelte er schließlich, wollte diesem tiefgehenden Blick ausweichen, konnte es aber nicht. Es war wieder einer der Momente, die Harry sich immer wünschte, doch wenn sie da waren, hasste er sie, konnte nichts mit ihnen anfangen, wollte sich am liebsten nur noch in Luft auflösen.  
  
„Tz...bist du doch schon!", Draco grinste frech, was schon wieder eher einem Lächeln glich.  
  
Harrys Herz begann wieder bis zu seinem Hals zu schlagen, während er stark schluckte.  
  
„Warum rennst du immer weg?", fragte der Slytherin schließlich und sah dabei ernster aus, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte, wobei etwas Enttäuschung mit hindurch schimmerte.  
  
Harry fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl, wich Dracos – jetzt vom Nahen wieder blaueren – Augen einige Male aus, bevor er sich wieder in ihnen verfing.  
  
„Erst bist du eifersüchtig...auf Blaise...dann, wenn du die Chance hast, nimmst du sie nicht wahr oder willst sie einfach nicht annehmen...", fuhr Draco leise fort und noch immer waren seine Augen bloß zu engen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, was die Enttäuschung und Verletzlichkeit nur so ausmachte.  
  
Harry senkte seinen Kopf, er wollte es nicht schon wieder vermasseln, doch andererseits war genau das Gegenteil einfach so verdammt schwer.  
  
„Ich hab einfach Angst...", erwiderte er schließlich leise und kaum hörbar.  
  
Nun war Draco es, der schwieg.  
  
Harry kniff wieder für ihn typisch seine Lippen zusammen, blickte kurz aus dem Fenster, bevor er wieder vorsichtig zurück zu Draco sah, welcher Harrys Arm jetzt langsam wieder losließ.  
  
„Vor mir...?", fragte er ebenso leise und klang dabei noch verletzter.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Wovor denn dann?", fragte Draco vorsichtig weiter, während seine Hand, ohne dass Harry es wirklich zu registrieren schien, über Harrys Arm, wo er den Gryffindor noch bis eben festgehalten hatte, bis zu dessen Hand niederfuhr und genau diese vorsichtig ergriff, sie in seine nahm und Harry dabei sogar noch mitmachte, Draco aber noch immer leidend anblickte.  
  
„Vor allem...", sagte Harry dann schließlich im Hauch eines Atemzuges und senkte seinen Kopf langsam wieder, machte aber nicht den Ansatz aufstehen zu wollen.  
  
Draco betrachtete Harry noch eine Weile, während er mit seinem Daumen über die so eben ergriffene Hand des Dunkelhaarigen strich. Dann, nach einigem Zögern, bewegte er sich vorsichtig nach vorne, bis sein Gesicht sich kurz vor Harrys gesenktem Kopf befand.  
  
Er zögerte erneut einen Moment, bevor er Harrys Kopf vorsichtig mit seinem anstupste und seine Augen dabei schon fast komplett geschlossen hatte, ihm etliche von Gefühlswellen durch den Körper strömten. Mit diesem Anstubsen machte er nur umso deutlicher, was er von Harry wollte, bis dieser schon bald als Antwort endlich seinen Kopf hob und Draco so, durch seine verengten Augen, ebenfalls sah dass Harry seine Augen bereits ganz geschlossen hatte.  
  
Draco blickte noch einmal zu Harrys geschlossenen Augen, dann zu dessen Mund, noch einmal zu dessen Augen, bevor er kaum hörbar flüsterte: „Ich hab' auch Angst..."  
  
Harry spürte noch gerade den warmen Atem des Slytherins auf seinen Lippen, bevor Draco seine Lippen vorsichtiger als bei den anderen bereits geteilten Küssen auf die seinen legte, die Augen dabei ebenfalls ganz schloss und Harry ziemlich zurückhaltend küsste.  
  
Der Gryffindor erwiderte einige Sekunden nichts, bis auch er seine Lippen bewegte und die warmen, kribbelnden Küsse erwiderte, während er seine noch freie Hand hob und diese in den Nacken des Blonden legte.  
  
Draco unterbrach den Kuss daraufhin kurz, verwundert und gleichzeitig erschrocken darüber, dass Harry den Kuss erwiderte, da er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte. Die gerade in seinen Nacken gelegte Hand hatte ihn wie einen elektrischen Schlag getroffen und in diesem Moment hatte er erst einmal Luft holen müssen.  
  
Doch hatte keiner von den beiden die Augen geöffnet und sobald sie zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzten, diese nur noch genussvoller schlossen und sich nun schon etwas sicherer küssten, während Dracos vorhin auf Harrys gelegte Hand sich jetzt mit dieser verschränkte, sich aber immer wieder von der nun heißen Hand trennte, um sich neu mit ihr zu verschränken und dabei jedes Mal den Kuss um eine Stufe zu intensivieren.  
  
Harry lehnte sich nur so gegen Draco, vergaß für einen Moment all seine Ängste, wollte nur noch dieses wunderschöne Gefühl spüren und es am liebsten nie wieder verlieren.  
  
Draco ging es ähnlich, er küsste Harry langsam aber verlangend, so, als würde alles nur von dieser Berührung, diesem Moment, abhängen.  
  
Keiner von ihnen wusste, wie lange sie so dasaßen, sich küssten und den anderen unter ihren Lippen genossen.  
  
Auch beließen sie es bei vereinzelten, einfachen Küssen, keiner verlangte mehr von dem anderen. Doch irgendwann lösten sie sich doch voneinander, atmeten dabei schwerer als sonst, hielten sich aber zurück, so dass das Atmen dennoch leise war.  
  
Erst öffnete keiner von ihnen seine Augen, bevor Draco dies tat und zu dem ihm nun sehr nahen Harry aufblickte.  
  
Harry spürte jenen Blick und schlug auch seine Augenlider langsam und etwas ängstlich auf, wusste nicht, was als nächstes passieren würde oder was er sagen sollte.  
  
Doch kaum fand er sich in Dracos Augen wieder, wurde ihm klar, dass er überhaupt nichts zu sagen brauchte, dass er einfach nur schweigen musste. Draco lächelte ihn unsicher an, bevor er sich langsam zurück in sein Bett sinken ließ.  
  
Harry sah ihn noch etwas durcheinander an, bevor er ebenfalls lächelte und sich, nachdem Draco ein Stück gerückt war, neben dem Blonden niederließ, sich nahe an ihn schmiegte.  
  
In diesem Moment erinnerte Harry sich an Dumbledores Worte: ‚Unmöglich sind nur die Dinge, die man nicht tut...'  
  
Jetzt wusste er, dass es stimmte.  
  
Denn immer hatte er all dies für kaum verwirklichbar gehalten, doch jetzt, wo er sich nicht geweigert, sondern nicht geweigert, sondern sich einfach dem hingegeben hatte, was er wollte, hielt er es für möglich und wusste, dass es genau so, wie es war richtig war.  
  
Etwas benommen schloss er seine Augen, drückte sich wie automatisch noch dichter an den warmen Körper des anderen, woraufhin Draco seinen Arm, der Harrys Oberkörper umschloss, hob und dem Dunkelhaarigen zärtlich über den Rücken fuhr, während auch er selbst seine Augen schloss.  
  
Sie schwiegen, doch diese Stille war angenehm und genau das Richtige. Sie sagte mehr aus als alle Worte auf dieser Welt.  
  
Harrys Herzschlag beruhigte sich nach und nach wieder, während er Dracos sich gleichmäßig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb spürte und die Streicheleinheiten, die der Blonde ihm schenkte, genoss, bis er nach und nach in das Land der Träume...nicht der Albträume...überglitt und das Letzte, woran er sich erinnerte war, dass auch Dracos Hand auf seinem Rücken irgendwann zum Ruhestand gekommen war.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Blaise saß derweilen noch immer an seinem Lieblingsort, der in solchen Tagen noch öfter von ihm aufgesucht wurde, als sonst schon.  
  
Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel geworden, doch noch nicht so spät, dass die Vertrauensschüler ihn hätten zurück ins Schloss schicken müssen.  
  
Er seufzte leise auf, wusste, dass er Draco jetzt als Freund verloren hatte. Ja, er hatte es beendet, doch zu Recht und vor allem hätte er so nicht mehr mit seinem...Freund...umgehen können.  
  
Er hatte ihm nie etwas Böses getan, war immer für ihn da gewesen, egal wir dreckig Draco sich benommen hatte.  
  
Doch das war einfach zu viel gewesen und Blaise war durchgehend enttäuscht und verletzt, fühlte sich schmutzig und ausgenutzt, außerdem schämte er sich dafür, dass er darauf reingefallen war. Er hätte einfach auf seine erste Eingebung hören müssen.  
  
Der Slytherin schluckte stark, als er plötzlich Stimmen hinter sich hörte. Verwundert blickte er sich um und entdeckte Seamus, Ron und Hermine. Ein neues Trio..., dachte Blaise nur und wollte aufstehen, klopfte sich gerade den Sand von den Hosenbeinen, als Seamus irgendetwas zu den beiden anderen flüsterte und schließlich auf genau ihn zukam.  
  
„Na?", grinste Seamus und wirkte dabei irgendwie unsicherer als sonst.  
  
„Hey...", war Blaise knappe Antwort, bevor er sich wieder dem See zuwandte.  
  
„Ist irgendwas los?", fragte Seamus nun schon etwas sicherer und stellte sich, Blaise von der Seite anblickend, vorsichtig neben den Größeren.  
  
„Nein...", murmelte Blaise leise und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Seamus nickte und verstand sofort, was los war. Er bevorzugte aber für einen Moment die Stille, bevor er sagte: „Wollen wir eine Runde gehen?"  
  
Blaise blickte verwundert auf: „Ich? Mit dir? Warum sollte ich?"  
  
Seamus zuckte, nun wieder verunsicherter, mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich geh' jetzt wieder rein, mir ist kalt...", nuschelte er Blaise, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.  
  
Seamus blickte ihm eine Weile hinterher, bevor er seufzte und nun er sich in dem kühlen Gras niederließ.  
  
Warum waren Slytherins immer so verdammt schwierig?  
  
A/N: So, das war's mal wieder von mir. Ach ja, wollte ja auch noch mal DANKE an manche von euch sagen, die mir so liebe Genesungswünsche zugeteilt haben. Hehe, jedenfalls einigermaßen geduldige Leser. ‚lach'  
  
Aber, ich schreibe doch gerne!!!  
  
Zu diesem Kapitel wünsche ich mir wieder bitte sehr , sehr viele Reviews ‚fleh', nicht weil ich euch zwingen will, sondern weil ich so... sehr gespannt af eure Meinung bin und ganz hippelig bin.  
  
Bis dann,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -- 


	35. Kapitel 35: Warum nur?

Kapitel 35: Warum nur?  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Draco es, der als Erster aufwachte, erst einmal gähnte und dann vorsichtig seine Augen öffnete, während er erst jetzt etwas Warmes neben sich registrierte und somit in genau diese Richtung blinzelte, wo er ein Gewicht auf seinem rechten Arm spürte.  
  
Erst sah er noch etwas verschwommen, bevor er den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor als denjenigen neben sich erkannte.  
  
Draco war einerseits verwundert darüber, dass Harry noch immer neben ihm lag, andererseits erleichtert, dass genau dem noch so war und Harry nicht mitten in der Nacht plötzlich abgehauen war, womit er wirklich gerechnet hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war.  
  
Und jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder an alles: an den Kuss gestern, den zwar nicht ersten, doch dafür gemeinsam gewollten und wunderschönen Kuss.  
  
Doch auch die negativen Erinnerungen schienen in ihm zu erwachen und alles, was zwischen ihm und Blaise passiert war, wachte wieder in ihm auf.  
  
Leise seufzte er auf, bevor er zu seiner Beruhigung wieder damit begann, vorsichtig über den nur halb zugedeckten Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen zu streichen und sich noch enger an ihn zu schmiegen. Aber genau das war es, wovon nun auch Harry aufwachte und sich langsam unter Dracos Umarmung zu bewegen begann.  
  
Draco lächelte zu seinem Bettpartner herüber und fühlte schon wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in sich, welches Harry einst in ihm geweckt und seit dem nie wieder eingeschläfert hatte.  
  
Seit jener Minute hatte er es jede Sekunde, jede Minute gespürt, wenn er in Harrys Nähe gewesen war und der gestrige Kuss war wie eine Explosion gewesen.  
  
Und nun wachte dieser gut aussehende Gryffindor doch glatt in seinen Armen, in seinem Bett und neben ihm auf, war nicht geflohen, hatte sich ganz den Berührungen des Slytherins hingegeben.  
  
„Morgen...", lächelte Draco dann leise und blickte Harry liebenswürdig an.  
  
Dieser schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, in welcher Lage er sich überhaupt befand. In dem Moment des ersten Wortes von Draco an diesem Tag, blickte er diesen das erste mal an und schien leicht erschrocken zu sein, während er sich so schnell aufrichtete, dass Draco seinen Arm vor Schreck wegzog.  
  
„Du hattest gar keine Albträume...", grinste Draco nun frech und verschränkte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf, so dass er nun etwas höher liegen konnte.  
  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf nur als Antwort: „Das hier ist Albtraum genug...ich dachte, ich hätte das nur geträumt...", verwirrt wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es die Realität und doch nicht nur irgendeine falsche Einbildung war.  
  
Doch der Slytherins wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Blickfeld verschwinden.  
  
„Na ja, dann ist dein ‚Nichtalbtraum' eben war geworden...", grinste er nun frech und hob eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
  
„Nein, wohl eher mein Albtraum...", nuschelte Harry und blickte sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen: „Muss ich jetzt jeden Morgen neu um dich kämpfen?", fragte er ungerührt, bevor er wieder leicht grinste, doch auch etwas Enttäuschung in seinen nun wieder graueren Augen hervorstach.  
  
„Kämpfen?", wiederholte Harry skeptisch und blickte sich noch immer um.  
  
Draco kratzte sich an seinen Schläfen und machte dabei einen völlig ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, der etwa etwas aussagte wie ‚Äh...bin ich hier im falschen Film?'  
  
„Wir haben Unterricht!", sagte Harry nun verwirrt.  
  
„Ja, wie jeden Morgen!", gab Draco trocken zurück.  
  
Harry ignorierte diesen Kommentar und blieb nun endlich bei einer Position, während er den Slytherin völlig durcheinander anschaute.  
  
„Du bist zu süß...", grinste Draco nun, richtete sich auf und lächelte Harry verträumt an, bevor er diesem vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
Harry blinzelte ihn unsicher an, bevor er Dracos Hand abschüttelte und wie schon am vorigen Abend versuchen wollte, aufzustehen.  
  
„Ich", begann Draco nun, hielt dieses Mal mit beiden Händen je einen Oberarm des Gryffindors fest, während seien Stimme zischte und sein Antlitz sich wütend verzerrte, „Muss", er sprach jedes Wort einzeln, streng und extra betont aus, „Nicht jedes", er drückte noch fester zu, so dass Harrys Oberarme wieder zu schmerzen begannen, „Mal", er wirkte zunehmend bedrohlicher, „So freundlich sein!"  
  
Harry schluckte und nun wurden auch seine Gesichtszüge verärgert: „Lass mich einfach los und dann musst du auch gar nichts mehr!", zischte.  
  
Dracos Augen verformten sich wieder wie so oft zu engen Schlitzen, während er seinen Kopf schief legte und Harry erzürnt ansah, bevor er sich ungefragt vorbeugte und seine Lippen gegen die Harrys drückte.  
  
Harry kniff seine daraufhin nur fester zusammen und machte ein Geräusch, welches Draco bedeuten sollte, sofort damit aufzuhören und als dieser das endlich tat, hob er seine Hand, um sich seinen Mund abzuwischen.  
  
Doch Draco, der dies sah, drückte Harrys Arm nur noch fester herunter.  
  
„Was soll das?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
„Musst du alles wiederholen, was du gestern gesagt hast?", fragte Draco zurück und klang dabei leicht verletzt, bevor er Harry tatsächlich losließ, den Kopf senkte und aufstand, um im Badezimmer zu verschwinden.  
  
Harry blickte ihm verwirrt hinterher, bevor er ein leises: „Scheiße...", murmelte.  
  
Warum schon wieder? Warum wehrte er sich jedes Mal, wobei er doch gestern noch mit dem Vorwand eingeschlafen war, Draco am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr abzustoßen. Doch irgendetwas in seinem Körper wehrte sich, weigerte das zu tun, was sein Herz wollte. Der Verstand schien seine Gefühle nahezu unterdrücken zu wollen.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade ebenfalls vom Bett erheben, als er ein leises Klicken hörte und sich erschrocken umblickte, bis er einen dunklen Schatten hinter den Vorhängen entdeckte und daraus schloss, dass es sich um eine Eule handeln musste.  
  
Harry stöhnte, stand dann auf, schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster, woraufhin die Eule sich bedankend auf seiner Schulter niederließ und sich an seine linke Wange schmiegte.  
  
„Post für mich oder für den da?", Harry grinste und nickte in Richtung Dracos Bettes.  
  
Auch diese braun-weiße Eule ordnete er der Eulerei zu.  
  
Der kleine Kauz schuhute nur als Antwort.  
  
„Also für mich?", lächelte Harry und hielt seine Hand an seine Schulter, um die Eule dort hinaufzulotsen und ihr dann die beiden kleinen Briefe vom Bein zu binden.  
  
„Hab' leider keine Belohung für dich, tut mir leid...", entschuldigte sich Harry.  
  
Erst schien die Eule leicht beleidigt zu sein, bevor sie nur etwas tat, was einem Nicke ähnelte und schnell wieder aus dem Fenster flog, da sich in diesem Moment wieder die Badezimmertür öffnete und Draco zurückkam.  
  
Harry wandte den Blick vom Slytherin sofort wieder ab und ließ sich, während er auf die Pergamente schaute, auf seinem eigenen bett nieder.  
  
Er öffnete erst den Brief, der etwas voller beschrieben aussah und die Buchstaben nur so hindurchschimmerten.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn, während er seinen Umhang zuknöpfte und seine Krawatte knotete.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
ich habe mich wirklich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut und hoffe, dass es dir wirklich gut geht. Klar hast du viel durchgemacht, doch auch war es ziemlich verletzend, dass du uns einfach nicht mehr beachtet hast. Warum wir dir keine Briefe geschrieben haben? Fragen wie diese hätten wir schon beantwortet, hättest du uns die Chance dazu gegeben. Ich habe mir die ganzen Sommerferien über Sorgen um dich gemacht, doch wusste ich nicht, was ich dir schreiben sollte, nach allem, was passiert war. Ich war mir einfach unsicher. Doch über all diese Dinge sollten wir lieber später reden und über ein Treffen würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen.  
  
Nächstes Wochenende geht es nach Hogsmeade, vielleicht wäre das ja eine Möglichkeit. Ron wäre damit sicher auch einverstanden.  
  
Und falls du nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen sein willst, können wir ja noch Seamus oder irgendjemand anderen mitnehmen.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Hermine   
  
Harry lächelte, schon an den ersten Worten hatte er erkannt, von wem dieser Brief wohl stammen würde und er würde gleich beim Frühstück auf all diese Fragen antworten.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn noch immer, während er sich gerade irgendeine silberne kette umband. Harry stöhnte genervt auf, bevor er zum zweiten Brief griff, der wohl dann von Ron sein musste.  
  
Hey Kumpel,  
  
ich denke, Hermine hat dir bereits unseren Vorschlag genannt. Vergessen wir die letzten Wochen, Mann. Ich kann dich verstehen! Und natürlich sind wir noch beste Freunde...so schnell geht doch eine Freundschaft nicht kaputt. Mann, du bist echt in Ordnung, egal wie du drauf bist oder in welcher Lage du dich befindest.  
  
Erst mal bis zum Frühstück und ich hoffe, das mit Hogsmeade geht klar,  
  
Ron   
  
Erst lächelte Harry, da dieser Brief nur allzu typisch für den Rotschopf war, doch im nächsten Moment seufzte er auf. Irgendwie hatte er die beiden doch vermisst und dass sie ihm so schnell und unkompliziert verziehen, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
  
Nachdenklich legte er die Briefe zur Seite und blickte erst nach einer Weile wieder auf.  
  
Draco stand noch immer neben dem steinernen Eingang, sah den Gryffindor an und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten.  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry ärgerlich.  
  
Draco ignorierte den miesen Ton des Dunkelhaarigen, blieb völlig kalt und erwiderte schließlich nur leise und immer noch verletzt und enttäuscht klingend, während er in dem Satz Luft holte, „Auch, wenn für dich eh schon alles wieder vergessen ist und es dir eigentlich ziemlich am Arsch vorbei zu gehen scheint, bitte ich dich darum, da draußen...", er nickte Richtung Ausgang, „...komplett für dich zu behalten. Erzähl' es bitte auch nicht Apus oder sonst irgendwem. Mit Blaise werde ich selbst reden. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich an unserer ganzen Lage etwas falsch verstanden habe, ich konnte nicht wissen, dass eher du der Kaltherzige von uns beiden bist. Es ist in Ordnung, ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen, früher oder später muss ich deine Entscheidung ja akzeptieren. Eigentlich schade...", er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich dachte, dieses Mal wäre es auch dir ernst. Ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht und vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht, dass ich dies weiß. Doch zumindest wärest du mir, ebenso wie ich es Blaise bin, eine Erklärung schuldig. Vergiss meine drei Worte von gestern nicht. Vielleicht kapierst du irgendwann mal, warum und in welcher Lage ich es gesagt habe... Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich es versucht habe und wenn du es dir doch noch einmal überlegen solltest, woran ich doch viel mehr zweifle, dann mach du dich irgendwie bemerkbar, denn ich habe dafür keine Kraft mehr...wirklich nicht. Ja, ich bin ein Slytherin und ja, ich bin ein Malfoy, doch bin ich ebenso aus Fleisch und Blut wie du, auch nur ein Mensch. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Gefühle sich so schnell ändern werden, doch kann ich ebenso nicht mehr ewig auf dich und deine verdammte Unentschlossenheit warten. Ich habe es versucht und nicht zum ersten Mal. Und die Bitte, warum du es für dich behalten sollst und sofort, wenn wir diesen Raum verlassen, Abstand von mir nehmen sollst, beruht darauf, dass mein Vater meiner Mutter ansonsten etwas antut. Denke über meine Worte nach und denke ebenso darüber nach, was ich gestern mit dem Kuss riskiert habe. Bis heute Abend dann, heute haben wir ja keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht..."  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten und dieser Moralpredigt, verließ er den Raum mit der Aussprechung des Passwortes, wartete auf keine Antwort des Gryffindors mehr.  
  
Harry musste die gesamten, an einem Stück, herunter geredeten Worte erst einmal verdauen, bevor er all die Informationen realisieren konnte, die der Slytherin ihm soeben gegeben hatte.  
  
Und er hatte Recht gehabt und somit hatte Harry die Worte verdient, wobei de verletzte Ton des Slytherins gleichzeitig ihn verletzt hatte.  
  
So viel Harry auch wusste, wusste er nicht, was mit ihm los war und warum er so handelte, wie er es tat ohne es wirklich beeinflussen zu können.  
  
Hatte sein Onkel wirklich so viel in seinem Leben zerstört?  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco schlenderte derweilen so langsam wie möglich in Richtung der Großen Halle. Wirklich Großen Hunger hatte er nach dieser großen und mal wieder neu entstandenen Enttäuschung nicht.  
  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht damit gerechnet, doch sobald er aufgewacht war und Harry sich noch immer in seinen Armen befunden hatte, waren all seine Zweifel verschwunden, er hatte geglaubt, Harry endlich geknackt zu haben, doch seiner eigentliche Angst hatte sich bei Harrys Erwachen sofort wieder bestätigt.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er nun allein war, er wusste, dass er seinen besten Freund Blaise durch das Vorspielen von Liebe, dass er Harry durch das ehrliche Zugeben seiner Gefühle und dass er seine Scheinfreunde, Crabbe und Goyle, durch das Herausstrahlen seines wahren Ichs ebenfalls verloren hatte.  
  
Doch konnte das sein, sollte er wirklich aufgeben und nun auf Harry warten, sollte er auch Blaises Freundschaft so einfach aufgeben? Er stand kurz vor einem neuen Zusammenbruch, versuchte sich aber dieses Mal zu überwinden und nicht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, sondern endlich mal anzufangen mit dem Kämpfen.  
  
Ja, er hatte Harry gesagt, er würde nun auf diesen warten, doch würde er nichts tun und Draco wusste, was Harry für ihn empfand, würde er kämpfen, würde nicht mehr aufgeben, bis er es endlich schaffen würde.  
  
Dieses Mal brauchte Blaise wohl wirklich eine Pause, um ihn konnte er vorerst nicht sonderlich kämpfen, nur darauf warten, dass Blaise ihm eine neue Chance oder zumindest eine Chance zum Erklären oder für eine Entschuldigung geben würde  
  
Mit diesen letzten Gedanken kam er nun doch früher als gehofft in der Großen Halle an, blickte sich eine Weile unsicher um, bevor er sich zögerlich am Tisch der Slytherins niederließ.  
  
Blaise war noch nicht da und Draco konnte ihm das nicht verübeln.  
  
Er füllte sich gerade einige Cornflakes in die Schüssel, als der von ihm eben noch Vermisste schon neben ihm auftauchte und sich auch genau dort niederließ.  
  
Die anderen Slytherin blickten fies grinsend auf als wüssten sie schon, was passiert war.  
  
„Morgen...", nuschelte Draco unsicher und schüttete sich dann zitternd etwas Milch in die Schüssel.  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts, griff nur zu dem Krug für Kürbiskernsaft und tat sich Einiges ins Glas, bevor er mit strengem Blick geradeaus daran nippte.  
  
„Riecht ja tatsächlich nach Streit...", grinste Sarah nun.  
  
„Halt deine vorlaute Klappe...", zischte Blaise zurück und versuchte den Blonden neben sich zu ignorieren.  
  
Draco senkte den Kopf, fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl dort, wo er sich befand, während er stumm einige Flakes in sich hineinstopfte und ab und zu unsicher zu dem zornig dreinblickenden Blaise aufblickte, der sonst in seiner Gegenwart immer so ausgesprochen fröhlich gewesen war.  
  
„Hast...hast du heute vielleicht kurz Zeit?", fragte Draco schließlich leise und unsicher.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte nichts, begann nur damit, sich eine Scheibe Vollkornbrot zu beschmieren.  
  
„Blaise, bitte...", sagte Draco so leise und flehend, dass es schon kläglich klang.  
  
Noch immer antwortete Blaise nicht.  
  
„Lass mich nicht allein...Blaise...bitte!", flehte Draco und klang so, als würde es bald so wie gestern im Klassenraum mit Tränen in den Augen enden, doch trotz alledem blieb er so leise, dass die anderen Slytherins zwar neugierig aufblickten, aber kein Wort verstehen konnten. „Du...du...", flüsterte Blaise, bis er lauter wurde und aufstand, „Immer nur DU! KENNST DU AUCH NOCH IRGENDEIN ANDERES WORT ALS ‚ICH'?"  
  
Die Blicke aller Schüler klebten nun an dem Geschehen, während Draco seinen Kopf senkte.  
  
„Blaise, es tut mir Leid...", murmelte der Blonde und blickte so kläglich auf, dass Blaise beinahe Mitleid zu bekommen schien, jedoch eiskalt blieb.  
  
Auch die Lehrer hatten ihre Köpfe nun gehoben und starrten den schwer ein- und ausatmenden Blaise an.  
  
„Es tut dir überhaupt nicht leid...", zwar sprach Blaise wieder in normaler Lautstärke, doch da die Halle in kürzester Zeit vollkommen verstummt war, konnte man auch so jedes Wort verstehen, „Dir tut nie etwas leid! Du kennst überhaupt keine Gefühle..."  
  
„Er ist ein Slytherin, Zabini!", unterbrach Malcolm ihn, doch Blaise ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.  
  
„Mich wundert es nicht, dass du nie Freunde gehabt hast, nicht mal in deiner Kindheit, mich wundert nicht, dass du auch jetzt niemanden hast...", er beugte sich vor, so dass dieses Mal nur Draco es hören konnte, „Dein Vater ist zwar an vielem, aber nicht an allem Schuld!", erst dann richtete er sich wieder auf und fuhr fort, „Ich bin viel zu lange an deiner Seite gewesen, bin viel zu lange auf dich reingefallen..."  
  
Draco schien in sich zusammenzuschrumpfen, während er mit ängstlichen Augen zu dem Sprechenden aufblickte.  
  
„Ich wünschte...", er holte tief Luft, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich nie kennen gelernt...:"  
  
Die letzten Worte schienen in der Luft der Halle zu hängen und jeder blickte den großen Slytherin halb entsetzt, halb verständlich an, während andere wiederum lachten oder auf Dracos Reaktion achteten. Da viele in der Halle all diese Tatsache schon selbst gewusst hatten.  
  
„Lass gut sein, Zabini!", mischte Apus sich nun ein und alle Blicke trafen nun auf ihn, „Irgendwann reicht es..."  
  
Blaise verengte seine Augen nur, erwiderte nichts, bevor er nach einem kurzen Zögern aus der Halle stürmte und die Schüler erst einige Minuten brauchten, bis sie die Stille wieder zu brechen wagten.  
  
Seamus beobachtete die verschiedenen Gryffindors mit mitleidigem Blick, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand, sich entschuldigte und Blaise hinterherlief.  
  
Es gab nur einen in der Halle, nur einen einzigen, der nun am liebsten das Opfer in seine Arme geschlossen hätte: Harry.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Nächstes Mal wieder persönliche Danksagungen, da mein PC zur Zeit kaputt ist und ich an dem meiner Eltern schreibe und nicht so lange dranbleiben darf. Aber morgen müsste mein PC wieder fit sein, obwohl ich genau morgen mal wieder ausgebucht bin, aber vielleicht schaffe ich abends noch ein Chap. Danke an meine vielen neuen Reviewer und mal wieder an Blues langes Review, wie ich das liebe ‚schwärm' Obwohl ich nach dem letzten Kapitel etwas enttäuscht war, weil ich nach dem ‚Endlich' eigentlich mit mehr Rückmeldungen gerechnet habe. Na ja, das kann man ja nicht bezwingen. ‚grins'  
  
Danke auch an Sabysemilla, Severina und Nici...meine Dauerreviewer und an wie gesagt alle Neuen.  
  
Liebe Grüße,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	36. Kapitel 36: Apus ist nicht stumm?

Kapitel 36:Apus nicht stumm?  
  
Draco saß nun mit gesenkten Kopf da, wodurch immer noch die Blicke an ihm hingen, während Apus noch immer mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck da stand.  
  
Erst als Harry sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, ließ er plötzlich die Gabel fallen und blickte entsetzt zu Apus herüber.  
  
„Du kannst reden?", fragte er verwirrt, was durch die noch immer vorhandene Stille nach wie vor jeder hören konnte und erst jetzt, was durch die ebene geschehenen Umstände etwas gedauert hatte, blickten auch alle anderen zu dem zweiten Blonden herüber und sahen ihn skeptisch an.  
  
Doch genau so wie die anderen schien der Ravenclaw erst jetzt selbst zu registrieren, was gerade passiert war.  
  
Apus blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden und auch Draco hob jetzt verwundert und empört seinen Kopf, traute sich aber nach dem eben noch statt gefundenen Vorfall nicht, als Erster das Wort in den Mund zu nehmen.  
  
„Ich...äh....ich...", stotterte Apus, er hatte eine sanfte Stimme, die ruhig und ausgeglichen klang.  
  
Alle sahen ihn an, während Harry zu Dumbledore blickte, welcher seinen Kopf nur schüttelte und enttäuscht senkte um auf seinen Händen zu verharren.  
  
„Du was?", fragte Draco schließlich doch und wieder fielen alle Augen auf ihn.  
  
„Ich kann das...alles erklären, ehrlich..."  
  
„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt!", sagte Ron nun, doch Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, so dass dieser sich sofort wieder beruhigte.  
  
„Ich auch!", sagte nun eine kleine, braunhaarige Ravenclaw.  
  
„Es...es hat mit meinem Bruder zu tun!", stammelte Apus.  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, während er mit seiner Zunge mit halbgeöffneten Mund über die Rückseite seiner Vorderzähne streifte.  
  
Harry hatte ihn in diesem Moment beobachtet und fühlte nun einen armen Schauer über seinen Rücken huschen.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Susan, eine rothaarige Hufflepuff aus der sechsten nun.  
  
Apus nickte: „Ich würde...euch das gerne erklären, aber es geht nur ihn und mich was an..."  
  
Apus blickte zu dem Schulmeister, die anderen taten es ihm gleich, wollten erst protestieren, doch als Dumbledore ruhig nickte, schlossen sie ihre Münder wieder.  
  
Apus blickte bittend, entschuldigend und traurig zu Draco herüber, welcher sich nun wütend von seinem Platz hob und laut sagte: „Ich will's überhaupt nicht wissen! Ich hätte mir alles überlegt, hätte vielleicht irgendwann mit dir geredet, doch das ist wirklich das letzte."  
  
Dracos Zwilling wollte erst etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber, als er die nickenden anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen sah, doch bleiben.  
  
„Es tut mir leid...ehrlich...ich musste es tun!", sagte er noch leise, bevor er sich wieder setzte und schweigend auf seinen halb gefüllten Teller blickte.  
  
Dass er Draco eigentlich nur hatte verteidigen wollen, war somit völlig vergessen. Dieser warf seinem nun doch nicht stummen Bruder noch einige zornige Blicke zu, bevor er nach seiner Tasche griff und sich auf zum Unterricht zu machen schien.  
  
Harry blickte ihm traurig und mitfühlend hinterher, wäre ihm am liebsten nachgegangen, sah dann aber doch wieder zu Apus herüber, welcher seinen Kopf noch immer gesenkt hielt.  
  
Kaum war Draco verschwunden, begannen die meisten weiter zu essen, obwohl sie Apus zwischendurch ständig merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen.  
  
Harry fand auch nicht okay, was Apus gemacht hatte, aber er glaubte ihm in dem, was er sagte.  
  
„Hört auf!", sagte er nun, als sogar schon das Tuscheln begann, „Er wird schon seine gründe haben!"  
  
Ron blickte ihn fragend an, doch sagte er auf Grund von Hermines Blicks lieber gar nichts.  
  
Das restliche Frühstück verlief beinahe schweigend, nur einige wenige Schüler tauschten flüsternde Worte aus, doch keiner wagte es mehr, den Blonden anzusehen.  
  
Als fast alle Ravenclaws mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, standen sie af, um sich ebenfalls auf zum Unterricht zu machen.  
  
Apus richtete sich mit ihnen auf, schlenderte aber in einem gewissen Abstand hinter seiner Gruppe her, bis eine etwas größere blonde Ravenclaw stehen blieb, auf ihn wartete und den Weg mit ihm zusammen fortsetzte.  
  
Die anderen in der Halle schauten dem Geschehen noch eine Weile hinterher, bis auch sie sich alle bereit für ihren Unterricht, den letzten Tag in der Woche, machten.  
  
Der Schultag ging für Harry langsam und für Draco ziemlich schnell um, da ja dieser bereits heute, am Freitag, nach dem Mittagessen frei hatte.  
  
Blaise hatte ihn durchgehend ignoriert, während er immer wieder versucht hatte, sich zu entschuldigen oder zumindest irgendein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
Von Apus persönlich hatte er nichts mehr weiter gehörte, doch die gesamte Schule sprach von genau diesem Jungen und Draco konnte es langsam nicht mehr hören.  
  
Immer wenn er den Namen seines Bruders hörte, verdrehte er die Augen und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was ihn dann aber immer nur entweder auf Blaise oder aber auf Harry wechseln ließ.  
  
Den freien und einsamen Nachmittag hatte er schließlich damit verbracht, mal wieder einige Runden zu fliegen und sich schon mal auf seine Aufgabe als Sucher fürs nächste Frühjahr vorzubereiten.  
  
Doch nachdem er den Schnatz mehrere Male ziemlich schnell gefangen hatte, flog er wieder zu Boden, nahm seinen schwarzen Besen in die Hand und kehrte langsam zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Er hatte keine große Lust, sich an den Tisch der Slytherins zu setzten oder einen erneuten Diskussionsversuch Apus zu erleben, weshalb er einfach nach zwei trockenen Scheiben Brot griff und die Halle, während er einmal abbiss, weiter durchquerte.  
  
Harry sah dem in Quidditchtrikot gekleideten Slytherin wieder mal eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich wider seinen Bratkartoffeln widmete.  
  
„Und, was ist nun mit Hogsmeade?", riss Hermine ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und blickte ihn schief von der Seite an.  
  
Harry verschluckte sich fast, das hatte er völlig vergessen.  
  
„Hermine, wie kannst du jetzt nur an Hogsmeade denken, heute ist rausgekommen, dass Apus...und Blaise...und außerdem Seamus...", Hermine hörte nur der Hälfte ihres rothaarigen Freundes zu, während sie sich weiter mit Harry unterhielt.  
  
„Ja...ich denke...ich hätte Sonntag Zeit!", lächelte Harry und obwohl sie seit Jahren seien Freundin gewesen war, wirkte sie für ihn in jenem Moment fremd.  
  
„Schade, wir wollten eigentlich morgen gehen...", erwiderte Hermine beleidigt, aber trotzdem freundlich.  
  
„Morgen...ich muss noch ziemlich viel erledigen...", antwortete Harry verlegen, als hätte er Angst, dass Hermine gleich umso wütender werden würde.  
  
„Gehen wir eben zweimal!", löste Ron das Problem schließlich.  
  
Harry und Hermine blickten erst ihn, dann sich gegenseitig an.  
  
„Abgemacht!", sagte das Gryffindormädchen dann, „Um 8 Uhr hier in der Großen Halle!"  
  
Harry nickte nur als Antwort, weil er mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder völlig woanders war.  
  
„8 Uhr...", wiederholte er nuschelnd, obwohl er selbst genau das kaum mitbekam.  
  
Ron und Seamus grinsten nur, während Hermine wieder etwas beleidigt aussah, es aber mied, Harry noch einmal anzusprechen, denn eigentlich war auch sie froh genug darüber, dass ihr bester Freund langsam wieder mit ihnen zu reden begann.  
  
Nachdem Harry aufgegessen hatte, blieb er noch eine Weile sitzen und beobachtete die verschiedenen Schüler, lauschte einigen Worten über Apus, blickte zu Blaise herüber, welcher nur stumm und verärgert dasaß, wechselte dann zu Apus, welcher zwar anwesend war, aber nichts aß, seien Tafel außerdem nicht mehr dabei hatte und stand schließlich selbst auf: „Schönen Abend noch...bis Sonntag dann!"  
  
Die beiden anderen Gryffindors nickten, während Harry sich aus der Bank kämpfte und die Halle ebenfalls verließ.  
  
„Und ab zu Malfoy!", grinste Seamus, doch sobald die anderen ihn mal wieder völlig verwirrt ansahen, wirkte er wieder ernst und trank unschuldig ein Schluck seines gefüllten Wasserglases.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hey...das Chapter ist hier fertig. In Chapter 37 geht es dann normal weiter und mit sehr viel Romantik. Zur zeit bin ich nicht in der Stimmung, das tut mir Leid.  
  
Ich bin völlig aus dem Häuschen, so viel passiert in so wenig Zeit.  
  
Ich bin eben erst an den PC gegangen und habe über 30 E-Mails gehabt, alle von euch.  
  
Ich habe jede einzelne gelesen, aber die meisten nur kurz beantwortet, weil ich das Allgemeine hier sagen wollte.  
  
Jeder von meinen Lesers...jeder schrieb mir vom Mobbing...  
  
Wie kann so etwas möglich sein? Wie kann es so viele schlechte Menschen geben, die einem so etwas antun?  
  
Ich habe noch von schlimmeren Dingen gelesen und danke euch für das viele Vertrauen... Doch bin ich dafür jetzt völlig überladen mit Informationen, Gefühlen und Eindrücken.  
  
Es ist krass, was ich so gelesen habe, besonders in einer Mail und ich denke das Mädchen weiß, dass ich es meine.  
  
Es tut mir so Leid für euch alle, auch wenn man genau das nie hören will.  
  
Doch seht dadurch nur, dass ihr alle nicht anders, unnormal oder schwachsinnig seit. Im Gegenteil, seht wie viele es von euch gibt, die so viel gelitten haben.  
  
Wir gehören zusammen und zusammen machen wir uns stark. Ich danke euch so, dass mir die Worte fehlen, ich bin wirklich sprachlos.  
  
Ab dem nächsten Chapter werde ich wieder ohne Moralpredigten fortfahren, doch das musste nun noch mal erwähnt werden.  
  
Danwaith, mit dir rede ich dann nächste Woche drüber und ich hoffe, wir haben lange Zeit, denn das Gespräch könnte lang werden. Ich liebe dich.  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula 


	37. Kapitel 37: Harrys Vertrauen

Kapitel 37: Harrys Vertrauen  
  
Draco lag derweilen in seinem Bett, wie immer: längs, Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrer Blick gegen die Decke.  
  
Er konnte einfach nichts mehr aufnehmen, zu viel war in zu kurzer Zeit passiert, doch er wusste, dass er im Falle Harry immer noch Platz für etwas lassen musste und irgendwie, während sein Magen wieder zu kribbeln begann, spürte er, dass heute noch etwas passieren würde, etwas Bedeutendes.  
  
Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Harry die letzte Abfuhr ernst gemeint haben konnte.  
  
Und gerade als er an diesen bestimmten Gryffindor dachte, trat dieser durch den sich vorher selbst aufschiebenden Durchgang, schielte kurz zu Draco herüber, bevor er sich seufzend auf sein Bett sinken ließ und sich seine Schuhe auszog, da seine Füße von dem langen Tag bereits schmerzten.  
  
Draco wandte seinen Blick von dem obersten Teil des Zimmers nicht ab, er hatte sich vorgenommen zu warten und somit würde er dieses Mal nicht den Anfang machen, nicht mehr.  
  
Harry senkte seinen Kopf eine Weile, bevor er wieder aufblickte und dabei immer noch keine Bewegungsänderung des Slytherins feststellen konnte.  
  
„Draco?", er sprach den Vornamen leise und bedacht, geradezu vorsichtig aus.  
  
„Mh?", erwiderte der Blonde, war innerlich durchaus zufrieden über Harrys Anfang, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken.  
  
„Du sagst gar nichts dazu, dass ich dich beim Vornamen genannt habe?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
Draco zuckte als Antwort mit seinen Schulterblättern.  
  
„Ähm...und was sagst du zu der Sache mit Apus?", fragte Harry schließlich unsicher.  
  
Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen, konnten sie denn nicht über etwas anderes, eine ganz bestimmte Sache reden?  
  
„Denke genau so über ihn wie vorher...", sagte Draco kühl und regte sich noch immer nicht, schien wie versteinert zu sein.  
  
„Und was ist jetzt mit Blaise?"  
  
„Nichts anderes als gestern Abend..."  
  
Nun war Harry es, der seine Augen genervt auf Grund der nicht viel sagenden Antworten verdrehte.  
  
„Draco...wegen gestern, ich meine...heute Morgen...", begann Harry nun leise und senkte seinen Kopf wieder.  
  
Endlich bewegte sich der Slytherin, neigte seinen Kopf, hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Harry an: „Ja?"  
  
„Es ist...nicht so...", stotterte Harry weiter und schien seinen Kopf noch weiter senken zu wollen.  
  
Da Harry gerade nicht aufblickte, lächelte Draco kurz, indem er einen seiner Mundwinkel hochzog, dann aber wieder ernst zu sein versuchte.  
  
„Weißt du...es ist nicht so einfach...es ist ja nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag oder so...", stammelte er unsicher.  
  
„Der Fußboden scheint spannend zu sein!", erneut grinste Draco, was eine Mischung aus mehreren Emotionen war.  
  
Harry schluckte stark, bevor er zögerlich und etwas ängstlich aufblickte, statt rot zu sein aber eher etwas blasser um die Nase herum war.  
  
Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten: „Alles klar mit dir?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Unterton Besorgnis.  
  
Harry nickte nur: „Ich habe nur noch nie darüber geredet...wollte es eigentlich auch nie...aber ich dachte mir, du brauchst eine Erklärung...ich kann ja nicht ewig ohne ein Wort wegrennen."  
  
„Harry ehrlich...", er merkte nicht, dass sogar er sein Gegenüber nun beim Vornamen nannte, „Du musst nicht..."  
  
Doch er wurde von dem leicht zitternden Gryffindor unterbrochen: „Ich weiß schon, was ich tu...danke..."  
  
Draco blickte ihn etwas abwertend und skeptisch an, während er auf Harrys Beginn wartete.  
  
„Ich will ja gar nicht viel erzählen, nur dass, was gerade wichtig ist...", fuhr er leise fort, woraufhin sich Dracos Gesichtszüge wieder etwas normalisierten.  
  
„Der Kuss...", er schluckte und nun bildete sich doch ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer, während er kurz verlegen lächelnd wegblickte, bevor er Draco wieder direkt ansah, „...war wirklich schön."  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Harry schon weiter machte.  
  
„Ich habe wie gesagt...einfach nur Angst...und du ja auch...um deine Mutter...ich habe Angst vor deinen Berührungen...", erneut senkte er den Kopf, konnte Dracos Blick nicht länger standhalten.  
  
„Harry...hör' auf...wirklich...du musst das nicht...", Draco fühlte sich einerseits peinlich berührt, sorgte sich andererseits um den Gryffindor, wollte ihn zu nicht drängen, auch wenn er sich dabei nicht mehr wie er selbst vorkam.  
  
Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Fassung bringen; wenn er das nicht schon längst war: „Ich habe nicht...also...es liegt nicht an dir...nur etwas..."  
  
Draco sah ihn leicht gerührt auf Grund Harrys geschenktem Vertrauen und dem Widerspruch in sich an, bevor er wieder ernst wurde, wie es für ihn üblich war.  
  
„Wir waren immerhin immer Feinde...ich vertraue dir jetzt...aber das mit Blaise hat mich auch getroffen..."  
  
„In wie fern?", Draco konnte ein Grinsen auch nicht im Fall des Ernstes zurückhalten.  
  
„Das weißt du genau...", erwiderte Harry leise und pulte nun an seinen Fingernägeln, „...du bist ein Junge...in der Muggelwelt gehen die ganz anders mit so was um..."  
  
„Ich sag ja, Muggel sind merkwürdig...", das letzte Wort sprach er gezwungen aus, gerade so, als müsse er sich zusammenreißen nichts Schlimmeres zu sagen.  
  
Harry sah kurz lächelnd auf und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Draco würde sich einfach nie ändern, nicht in dieser Hinsicht.  
  
„Aber selbst das ist mir eigentlich egal...", stotterte Harry und wurde plötzlich so leise, dass Draco große Mühe hatte ihn noch zu verstehen, „...ich habe schlimme Dinge durchgemacht...Dinge, die mich erschrecken, wenn du mich berührst...verstehe mich nicht falsch...ich mag es...dich zu...du weißt schon...", ein neuer rötlicher Schimmer bildete sich, während Draco begann mitfühlend zu gucken.  
  
„Ich...mein Onkel...es erinnert mich an meinen Onkel...nicht du...sondern nur die Tatsache jemandem so nah zu sein...obwohl deine Nähe anders ist...als die Nähe die ich zu ihm hatte...ich kann es dir noch nicht ganz erzählen...ich...ich will nur nicht...ich..."  
  
„Harry...", erwiderte Draco leise, stand mit einem Ruck auf, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und ergriff, da es durch die geringe Entfernung möglich war, Harrys Hände, „Du brauchst es nicht erzählen...ich weiß es bereits...aus deinen Träumen."  
  
Draco spürte, während er mit seinen Daumen über Harrys Handoberfläche strich, dass der Gryffindor unheimlich nervös war und zitterte, während er gerade jetzt seine Lippen zusammendrückte und erst nach einer Weile fortfuhr: „Dachte ich mir fast...."  
  
„Es tut mir Leid...deswegen habe ich dir den Traumfänger geschenkt...ich wollte dich nie belauschen, doch manchmal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden...", erklärte Draco traurig.  
  
Harry schluckte stark, bevor er tief einatmete und seine nächsten Worte zitterten, „Ich wollte nur...was ich eigentlich wollte...ich mag dich auch...ich will mit dir zusammen sein....ich brauche nur Zeit...bitte gib mir eine Chance...bitte...", jetzt senkte er den Kopf erneut, schluckte noch einmal, presste die Lippen erneut zusammen, doch es half nichts, einzelne Tränen suchten sich den Weg über seine Wangen.  
  
Draco kam sich völlig hilflos vor, er kannte solche Situationen nicht, ebenso wie er nie gelernt hatte zu lieben oder wieder geliebt zu werden. Das einzige was er nun tat, war, Harrys Hände fester in die seinen zu nehmen und leicht beruhigend zu drücken, bevor er antwortete.  
  
So ruhig er auch klingen wollte, so sicher er sich über seien Worte war, kamen sie nun ebenfalls zitternd und fast nur hauchend aus ihm heraus: „Natürlich...kriegst du eine Chance..."  
  
Während dieser Worte hatte Harry seine Augen als eine Art Reflex zugekniffen und öffnete sie erst jetzt wieder, blickte langsam auf und sah in das mitfühlende, mehr als traurige Gesicht Dracos.  
  
„Und lächle mal wieder...auch wenn du mit Tränen nicht weniger süß aussiehst...", sagte Draco leise und liebevoll, woraufhin sich unter Harrys Tränen tatsächlich ein müdes Lächeln hervorstach.  
  
Harry schniefte leise, bevor er seine Hand heben wollte, um seine Tränenspuren zu beseitigen, doch stattdessen hielt Draco Harrys Hand mit sanfter Gewalt zurück und hob dafür seine eigene, um vorsichtig mit der Rückseite seines Daumens einige Tränen von Harrys Wangen und Lippen zu wischen.  
  
Doch statt seine Hand anschleißend wieder zu sinken, ließ er seine hand auf Harrys warmer Wange ruhen und blickte Harry tiefgehend an, so dass jeder nahezu in die Seele des anderen blicken konnte.  
  
Draco kniff seine Lippen nun ebenfalls kurz zusammen, bevor er sich dem anderen langsam näherte und den sanftesten aller Küsse auf den Mund des Gryffindors legte, wobei er seine Augen geschlossen hatte und Harrys andere Hand noch immer in der seinen hielt.  
  
Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder von dem Dunkelhaarigen, drückte seine Lippen noch einmal zusammen und sah Harry dann erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Dieses Mal war Harry es, der dem anderen schon nach wenigen verstrichenen Sekunden näher kam, ihm kurz auf die Lippen und dann wieder in die Augen blickte, um seine eigenen daraufhin zu schließen und dieses Mal seine Lippen auf die Dracos drückte.  
  
Danach tat er es wie der Slytherin, löste sich von ihm und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während dieser erst ernst zurückblickte und dann leicht lächelte, bevor er sich dieses Mal etwas sicherer erneut vorbeugte, beide ihre Augen sofort schlossen und sich endlich gegenseitig küssten.  
  
Erst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, Dracos eine Hand hielt Harrys andere, und Dracos andere Hand ruhte auf Harrys Wange, während Harrys zweite Hand sich langsam den Weg zu Dracos Nacken suchte und ihn vorsichtig und etwas unsicher dichter an sich heranzog.  
  
Beide hatten ihre Augen genussvoll geschlossen, während sie sich immer wieder etwas intensiver und dann wieder vorsichtiger küssten.  
  
Beiden wurde schummrig und jeder konnte den Herzschlag des anderen, die Nervosität und Aufregung nur so spüren, während etliche von Schmetterlinge in ihren Mägen umher schwirrten.  
  
Draco machte den Ansatz zur Beendung des Kusses, indem er mit seinem Kopf immer wieder ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten ging und er die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen, kurzen Küsse immer länger werden ließ, bis er sich ganz von den warmen, von den Tränen noch leicht salzigen, Lippen des Gryffindors trennte.  
  
Harry folgte Dracos Lippen noch eine Weile, als wären sie magnetisch miteinander verbunden, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete und in die nur leicht geöffneten, aber verträumten Augen des Blonden blickte, welcher nun zärtlich über Harrys Wange strich und ihn dabei verliebt anlächelte.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige blickte erst ernst, aber ebenfalls verträumt und völlig in Gedanken und Gefühlen versunken zurück, bevor er ebenfalls verlegen lächelte und dann kurz leise auflachte, auf seinen Schoß blickte und dann mit zusammengepressten Lippen, um wieder seriöser zu werden, erneut zu Draco aufschaute.  
  
„Was?", lachte nun auch Draco leise, lächelte jedoch nach wie vor liebevoll und hörte auch mit seinen Streicheleinheiten nicht auf.  
  
Harry lächelte nun zurück: „Nichts...es ist nur jedes Mal wie der allererste Kuss..."  
  
Draco erwiderte daraufhin nichts, lächelte nur weiterhin und wechselte immer wieder von Harrys linkem in dessen rechtes Auge.  
  
„War es denn dieses Mal schlimm für dich?", fragte Draco nun doch etwas besorgt.  
  
„Nein, bis jetzt war es ja nie schlimm...", erneut senkte er seinen Kopf, „...ich habe nur Angst vor dem, was noch folgt..."  
  
Draco ließ ihn nicht einmal komplett aussprechen, nickte nur verständnisvoll, bevor er sich erneut in einen zärtlichen, jedoch kurzen Kuss lehnte und Harry, als er sich wieder von ihm löste, vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm und in dessen Ohr flüsterte: „Wir haben Zeit...", er wusste, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, doch wollte er es lieber gesagt haben, auch wenn es eine Notlüge war, als Harry wieder zu verlieren, weil dieser sich dann womöglich wieder unter Druck gesetzt fühlte.  
  
Er wollte diesen Moment nicht zerstören, nur genießen und für immer in seiner Erinnerung behalten.  
  
Irgendwann, was den beiden wie eine unendliche Ewigkeit vorkam, die trotz alledem schnell vergangen war, ließ Draco mit aller Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung wieder von dem Gryffindor ab, stand leise auf, öffnete die Schublade und kramte den Traumfänger hervor.  
  
Während er die kleine Kugel in seiner Hand betrachtete, sagte er leise: „Hab' vorhin gesehen, dass du sie dort hineingelegt hast...willst du sie wieder haben?"  
  
Harry blickte ebenfalls auf das ehemalige Geschenk des Blonden, versank kurz in Gedanken und in Erinnerungen, bevor er wieder aufsah und Draco anlächelte: „Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr..."  
  
Draco runzelte seine Stirn.  
  
„Alles, was ich je darin gespeichert habe, habe ich jetzt vor mir sitzen...ich habe dich...", erklärte Harry leise und etwas verlegen.  
  
Draco schien eine Weile zu brauchen, eh er das eben Gesagte verstand und dann kaum merklich nickte, bevor er breit grinste: „Heißt das...?", er nickte Richtung Harrys Bett.  
  
Harry grinste nur kopfschüttelnd, „Vielleicht..."  
  
„Und dann sag' noch einmal du bist zurückhaltend...", Draco lachte leise auf, bevor er Harry erneut zu küssen begann und diesen dabei mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett drückte und Harry zu seiner Verwunderung alles über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
Immer wider trennte er sich von den heißen Lippen des Gryffindors, blickte ihn an, um zu sehen, ob auch alles in Ordnung war, bevor er sich langsam neben Harry niederließ und somit halb neben und leicht auf Harry lag, während er ihm noch einen letzten Kuss schenkte und sich dann etwas aufrichtete, um sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen legen zu können.  
  
„Oder...vielleicht doch der Traumfänger...", sagte Harry plötzlich.  
  
Draco blickte erschrocken auf, bevor Harry leise auflachte: „Das war ein Scherz!"  
  
Der Slytherin verdrehte daraufhin seine Augen, um seine Erschrockenheit nicht allzu stark preisgeben zu müssen.  
  
Dann schmiegte er sich zurückhaltend an den Gryffindor, legte sich so, dass er etwas höher als Harry lag und diesen nun in seine Arme nehmen konnte.  
  
Harry rückte sofort so, wie es ihm am bequemsten schien, bevor er seine Augen schloss, um die Wärme, die von dem anderen Körper unter ihm ausging und die ganze Geborgenheit nur umso intensiver spüren zu können.  
  
Draco hingegen hatte seine Agen noch immer geöffnet und strich Harry durchgehend zärtlich über den Oberarm: „Harry?", fragte er dann leise.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
„Wir müssen das für uns behalten...meine Mutter...mein Vater....du weißt schon..."  
  
„Ich denke, ich hätte es auch so nicht gerade herumgeprahlt!", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück.  
  
Draco grinste daraufhin nur, bevor erneut fragte: „Harry?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Kannst du mir etwas versprechen?" „Kommt drauf an, was...", erwiderte Harry teils sicher teils unsicher.  
  
„Lass es morgen so sein wie heute...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
Stille.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Gryffindor sich regte und sich aus der zärtlichen Umarmung löste, um Draco direkt ansehen zu können, dennoch ziemlich ernst.  
  
„Bitte...", murmelte der Slytherin.  
  
Harry sah ihn nur ergriffen an, bevor er leise sagte: „Versprochen, natürlich...versprochen...", sagte er immer wieder, bevor er sich noch enger an den etwas Größeren kuschelte und daraufhin auch dieser seine Augen schloss. 


	38. Kapitel 38: Ein schöner Morgen

Kapitel 38: Ein schöner Morgen  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Draco wie immer als Erster auf. Trotz des Gryffindors in seinen Armen hatte er unruhig geschlafen, war einfach zu nervös gewesen, was am nächsten Tag, diesen Morgen, passieren würde.  
  
Sie lagen noch beinahe so, wie sie eingeschlafen waren: Draco etwas höher und den Dunkelhaarigen in seinen Armen, während sich ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt hatten.  
  
Harrys Haare waren noch viel mehr durcheinander als sonst schon und er hatte sich während der Nacht wohl noch enger an den Slytherin gedrückt.  
  
Draco lächelte bei dem Anblick des Schlafenden, sein Magen schien schon wieder von dem mulmigen Gefühl ergriffen zu sein und er bekam etwas Angst davor, was passieren, wenn Harry aufwachen würde.  
  
Schon bald wurde aus seinem Lächeln ein ernster Gesichtsausdruck und er begann sich das erste Mal eine Sache zu fragen: Warum und wie war das möglich?  
  
Er war Draco, ein Malfoy, jemand von der dunklen Seite, während Harry ein Potter war und sich zu der hellen Seite zählen konnte.  
  
In diesem Moment regte Harry sich kurz und Draco erstarrte, doch als er merkte, dass der Dunkelhaarige noch immer zu schlafen schien, fuhr er mit seinem Gedankengang fort.  
  
Er selbst war ein Slytherin, Harry ein Gryffindor. Solch eine Bindung hat es, so weit er sich an die Erzählungen seines Vaters erinnerte, noch nie gegeben und sollte es eigentlich auch nicht geben.  
  
Harry war der Junge, der lebte, auserwählt um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, der Junge, der als Einziger in Stande war, Voldemort für immer zu beseitigen, denn der Spruch lautete, auch wenn er für Draco viel mehr wie ein Fluch klang: Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt.  
  
Dies hieß wiederum, dass entweder Voldemort Harry oder Harry Voldemort früher oder später töten würde.  
  
Nun kam er zu sich selbst, er Draco Malfoy, Sohn von dem engsten Todesesser Voldemorts, war zu etwas ganz anderem ausgewählt worden, ursprünglich seit seiner Geburt, da vorhergesehen war auf Grund des gleichen Geburtsjahres mit Harry, dass beide zur selben Zeit die Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Hogwarts besuchen würden.  
  
Er, Lucius Sohn, war dazu erkoren worden, Harry Potter in die Falle zu locken, Harry den anderen Todesessern auszuliefern, für Harrys Tod verantwortlich zu sein.  
  
Doch genau dieser lag nun seelenruhig schlafend in seinen Armen. Sie hatten sich geküsst, mehrere Male und sie waren, falls man das schon jetzt behaupten konnte, zusammen, ein Paar.  
  
Ein Paar...  
  
Zusammen...  
  
Draco schluckte und das angenehme Kribbeln wurde nun durch ein unangenehmes Angstgefühl ersetzt.  
  
Opfer und Täter, beide von ihnen waren beides zu gleichen Zeit, während sie einfach hier im selben Bett, aneinander geschmiegt, dalagen als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste im Leben.  
  
Bei dem Gedanke daran, dass er Harry einst wirklich in die Falle locken wollte, wurde dem Slytherin schlecht und als wäre es eine Entschuldigung dafür, strich er Harry vorsichtig über dessen Arme.  
  
Beide hatten sich gestern nicht mehr umgezogen, sondern waren in der kompletten Tageskleidung eingeschlafen. Doch es hatte keinen von ihnen gestört.  
  
Erneut lächelte der blonde Slytherin, während er Harry vorsichtig enger in seine Arme zog und dabei kaum hörbar aufseufzte.  
  
Schon im ersten Schuljahr hatte er Harrys Vertrauen gewinnen sollen und als genau dies nicht geklappt hatte, war sein Vater alles andere als nur zornig geworden. Diese Wut hatte sich auf ihn übertragen und schließlich hatte er angefangen, Harry zu hassen.  
  
Die Todesesser hatten sich derweilen andere Pläne überlegt und auch Lord Voldemort hat etliche Male versucht, Harry zu bekommen und schließlich zu töten.  
  
Doch jedes Mal siegte der Gryffindor und so hatten sich durch den Schwur, den jeder angehende Todesesser leisten musste, zurück zu ich, Draco Malfoy, gegriffen, um den damals gemachten Plan, Harry durch Draco in eine Falle zu locken, fortzusetzen.  
  
Aber in dem Moment hätte Draco nicht wissen können, wer Harry wirklich war. Der Gryffindor war so schwach zur Schule gekommen, dass Draco ihn hätte mit einem Fingerschnipp umbringen können, doch er hatte es nicht getan.  
  
Aber stattdessen war genau das Gegenteil passiert, das, was nie hätte passieren dürfen: Er hatte sich in Harry verliebt, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.  
  
Zuerst hatte er mir seinen Gefühlen nichts anfangen können, hatte nur gemerkt, dass er sich in der Nähe des Dunkelhaarigen plötzlich so unglaublich wohl fühlte.  
  
Blaise hatte all dies wohl sofort gemerkt.  
  
Doch wie hätte Draco es auch wissen sollen, wenn er selbst nie Liebe gezeigt bekommen hat, auch wenn seine Mutter ihn vielleicht geliebt hatte, hatte sie es nie zeigen können, entweder aus Angst oder weil sie schon selbst bestimmte Eigenschaften ihres Mannes angenommen hatte.  
  
Draco hatte die Liebe bislang nicht gekannt und ohne Blaise hätte er es womöglich nie für wahr gehalten.  
  
Jetzt wusste er es jedoch und wusste sogar noch mehr: Harry erwiderte seine Gefühle. Er hatte nie eine andere Beziehung gehabt, obwohl für ihn eine ohne Liebe am wahrscheinlichsten gewesen wäre.  
  
Nur das eine Mal hatte er seinen besten Freund geküsst, noch heute konnte er sich den genauen Grund nicht erklären, doch mehr oder weniger hatte er seit dem gewusst, dass er das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugte, auch wenn er es noch Monate lang abgestritten hatte.  
  
Auch wenn er nie selbst verliebt oder in einer Partnerschaft gewesen war, war ihm klar, dass seine und Harrys Beziehung etwas Besonderes war.  
  
Sie bestand aus Angst, Vorsicht, Zurückhaltung, doch gleichzeitig aus Geborgenheit und Vertrauen.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass sie sich küssten und ab dann alles gut war. Im Gegenteil, immer waren Zweifel vorhanden und die Angst vor der Zukunft, verbunden mit der schrecklichen Vergangenheit von beiden.  
  
Und genau jetzt wurde ihm noch eines bewusst. Harry hatte ihn verändert.  
  
Ja, er war immer kalt gewesen, nach außen hin, doch innerlich war er nie völlig emotionslos gewesen, hatte sich immer um seine Mutter gesorgt und Angst vor seinem Vater gehabt, auch wenn diese Angst nach außen hin abgeklungen zu scheinen mochte.  
  
Auch mit Blaise hatte er mehr Freude als Hass oder Streit erlebt, doch er hatte immer so sein müssen, wie er war. Vielleicht auch nur, um sich innerlich auf seine grausame Zukunft vorzubereiten und auf den Tod jener Menschen, die er liebte, vorbereitet zu sein.  
  
Doch Harry hatte seine Kälte beinahe vollkommen ausgelöscht, so sehr er auch versuchte, wieder so zu sein, wie es für ihn besser war, schaffte er es nicht und vermochte gar nicht daran zu denken, was sein Vater davon halten würde.  
  
Er hatte seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres vollständig aufgehört andere zu triezen und vor allem die beiden besten Freunde des Gryffindors zu beleidigen.  
  
Einige Male hatte er sich gestritten mit Blaise oder Harry, doch dies deutete auf keine Kälte, sondern eben genau auf Gefühle und Gedanken hin.  
  
Er betrachtete den noch immer schlafenden Gryffindor in seinen Armen, zog ihn erneut dichter an sich und dachte weiter nach.  
  
Sein Vater würde entweder ihn oder Harry eines Tages umbringen und er rechnete jeden Tag damit, hatte Angst vor diesem Gedanken. Nicht vor seinem Tod, nicht direkt vor Harrys Tod, mehr davor, dass sie dann getrennt sein würden.  
  
Draco lachte leise und sarkastisch auf. Schon wieder dachte er nach mit so vielen Gefühlen in seinen Gedankenzügen.  
  
Er war zwar nie wirklich völlig kalt gewesen, doch hatte er ebenso nie wirklich freundlich oder nett sein, seine Gefühle einfach nicht zeigen können.  
  
Und was war jetzt? Er war beinahe liebevoller als Harry, sorgte sich um jede Kleinigkeit, küsste den Jungen in seinen Armen, streichelte ihn, bekam fremde, aber angenehme Gefühle in seinem Körper, redete in sanften Tönen und schien so oder so ein komplett anderer Mensch geworden zu sein.  
  
Harry hatte ihn tatsächlich verändert.  
  
Einerseits machte es ihm Angst, Angst davor, zu schwach und verletzlich zu sein, andererseits war er glücklicher als er es je in seinem Leben gewesen war.  
  
„Hey...", riss ihn plötzlich eine müde und leicht heisere Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Draco blinzelte kurz verwirrt, bevor er zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hinab blickte.  
  
„Hey, guten Morgen...", lächelte er schließlich, als er sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte. Kaum hatte er die ruhige Stimme des Gryffindors bemerkt, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen und seine Augen begann leicht glücklich zu glitzern.  
  
Harry wühlte kurz etwas, streckte sich ansatzweise, bevor er sich locker zurück auf den warmen Körper unter sich sinken ließ und sich eng an ihn drückte.  
  
Erneut durchfuhr Draco ein Gefühlstoß, gefolgt von einer angenehmen Gänsehaut.  
  
„Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte Harry schließlich und schloss seine Augen für einen Moment wieder, um erst einmal langsam wach zu werden und den ruhigen Samstagmorgen genießen zu können.  
  
„Nein...bin selbst gerade erst aufgewacht...", log Draco, um Harry kein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, welches dieser garantiert bekommen und dazu wahrscheinlich noch peinlich berührt sein würde.  
  
Harry nickte schweigend.  
  
„War ich denn jedenfalls ein guter Traumfänger?", fragte Draco leicht grinsend.  
  
Harry lächelte, auch wenn Draco es nicht sehen konnte und erwiderte dann leise, während er seinen Kopf langsam ganz auf die Brust des Slytherins sinken ließ, was er vorher aus Zurückhaltend lieber gelassen hatte und seinen Kopf dafür etwas angespannt hatte: „Und wärmer als jede Bettdecke noch dazu..."  
  
„Soll ich das als Kompliment aufnehmen?", Draco lächelte und begann wieder zärtlich über die Arme des anderen zu streichen.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, weil die Frage ja eigentlich nur rein provisorisch gewesen war.  
  
„Und wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte der Gryffindor dann leise, seien Augen noch immer geschlossen.  
  
„Gut, aber unruhig...", erwiderte Draco erst sicher, dann immer leiser werdend.  
  
Er bemerkte sofort Harrys Anspannung, während genau dieser seine Augen öffnete und seine Stirn in Falten legte, wobei Dracos Hand an seiner Schulter stoppte.  
  
„Aber jetzt...", fuhr er dann leise flüsternd fort und beugte sich langsam vor, „...da du mich nicht wieder hast abblitzen lassen, bin ich wieder völlig ruhig und entspannt...", mit diesen letzten, fast gehauchten Worten, lehnte er sich ganz nach vorne und begann einige kleine, zärtliche Küsse auf Harrys Nacken zu verteilen.  
  
Der Gryffindor schloss seine Augen sofort wieder und bog seinen Rücken kurz reflexartig durch, da ihn so ein starker Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen war, verbundne mit erneutem Bauchkribbeln, bevor er sich wieder sinken ließ und seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, um Draco mehr Spielraum zu gewähren.  
  
Dies ging einige Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten so, bis Harry seinen Kopf immer wieder ein Stückchen weiter in Richtung Dracos Lippen drehte, bis diese bereits seine Wangen streiften.  
  
Dann spürte er Dracos weiche Lippen an seinem Mundwinkel, öffnete seine Augen kurz, um sehen zu können, ob auch Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte, bevor er seinen Kopf auch das letzte Stück neigte und ihre Münder sich endlich trafen.  
  
Alles ging so langsam und zärtlich, Stille füllte den Raum, die die Kluft nur so knistern ließ, während wieder beide herzen wild zu schlagen begannen und die erste Berührung der Lippen wieder Arten von elektrischen Impulsen durch ihre Körper jagten.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile trennte Draco sich wieder von Harry Lippen und lächelte ihn an: „Dein Versprechen hast du somit gehalten...", er grinste frech, lehnte sich wieder im Bett zurück und zog den Gryffindor zurück in seine Arme.  
  
„Ich halte meine Versprechen immer...", konterte nun Harry, woraus man auch sein Lächeln an der Art seiner Tonlage entnehmen konnte.  
  
„Mir ist warm...", sagte Draco nun, dieses Mal doch tatsächlich etwas verlegen und auf der anderen Seite total ernst gemeint.  
  
Harry lachte leise auf: „Dann mach' doch das Fenster auf!"  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen: „Das wäre mir auch klar, aber ich möchte diesen Moment nicht zerstören..."  
  
Nun blieb Harry stumm, lächelte erst wieder, bevor er sich erneut über Draco umdrehte und ihm einen sanften neuen Kuss gab.  
  
„Wofür war der jetzt?", fragte Draco grinsend.  
  
„Tz...", Harry grinste durch seine nur leicht geöffneten Augen zurück, bevor er zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzte und in jedem Abstand zu einem neuen Kuss, ein einzelnes Wort sagte: „Dafür...dass...du...süchtig...machst..."  
  
„Wow...", grinste nun Draco frech zurück und hielt Harrys Küsse kurz zurück, „Und das aus deinem Mund!" Harry zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Draco schließlich wieder etwas ernster.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Das soll jetzt nicht irgendwie falsch rüberkommen oder falsch aussehen...also nicht, dass du das, was ich jetzt mache falsch verstehst, mir ist nur wirklich ziemlich warm...", stammelte Draco etwas verlegen, bevor er die beiden Knöpfe an dem oberen Teil seines Umhanges aufknipste, diesen dann neben das bett legte und schließlich noch die Ärmel seines Pullovers hochkrempelte.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn dabei und blieb schließlich wieder an Dracos blassen, aber kräftigen Armen hängen, an denen sich noch immer Spuren des einen Abends befanden.  
  
Draco war noch damit beschäftigt, die Ärmel irgendwie so zurückzukrempeln, dass sie nicht zurückrutschten, während Harry nun bei der letzten und frischesten Narbe stehen blieb, der Narbe des letzten Selbstmordversuches von Draco.  
  
Der Slytherin, der Harrys Blick nun doch bemerkte, blickte selbst zurück auf seinen Arm und ließ den Ärmel schließlich doch wieder hinunter rutschen: „Hält nicht...", lenkte er ab, bleib daraufhin aber stumm,. Während Harry ihn noch immer ansah.  
  
Schließlich beugte er sich etwas nach vorne und krempelte den Pullover der Slytherinfarben selbst etwas hoch, bevor er sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Dracos lange Narbe am Arm fuhr.  
  
Dieses Mal beobachtete Draco ihn dabei.  
  
„Ich fühle mich immer noch schuldig...", murmelte Harry leise, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückzog und den Blick senkte.  
  
„Weshalb...schuldig wofür?", fragte Draco verwirrt.  
  
„Dafür, dass ich dich da oben allein gelassen hab, obwohl ich gesehen habe, was du vorhattest...", sagte Harry leise.  
  
Draco verengte seine Augen: „Hör mal...", er griff nach den Oberarmen des Gryffindors um diesen zum Heben des Kopfes zu bringen, was Harry schließlich auch tat.  
  
„Du warst nie Schuld daran, an so etwas ist man immer selbst Schuld!"  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Verdammt, Harry...komm' schon...das ist doch Schwachsinn...", sagte Draco dann leicht auffordernd.  
  
„Du sagtest letztens, du würdest mich lieben...", erwiderte Harry dann, obwohl es nicht mehr zum Thema passte.  
  
Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten und sah Harry verwirrt an, nicht sicher, worauf er hinauswollte: „Ja, das habe ich gesagt..."  
  
„Meintest du das auch so?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
Draco ließ wieder von Harrys Armen ab, seufzte auf, holte Luft und antwortete dann: „Hör' mal, ich habe keine Ahnung...nicht wirklich genau...wie sich Liebe anfühlt, aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass es genau das ist, was ich fühle, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist...was ich jetzt fühle...Vielleicht ist es zu früh gewesen, diese drei Worte zu sagen, dann tut es mir Leid...ich kenne so etwas einfach nicht....mir ist das fremd..."  
  
Harry lächelte unter seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck leicht hervor: „Dann fühle ich das gleiche...", erwiderte er noch leiser und blickte tief in die blauen Augen des anderen.  
  
Dracos Gesichtszüge entlockerten sich wieder, bevor er lächelte, sich vorbeugte und flüsterte: „Ich weiß...", mit diesem Worten gab er Harry noch einen letzten zurückhaltenden Kuss, bevor er sich erneut zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ, seine Arme nach Harry ausstreckte, welcher diese auch sofort ergriff und ihn somit zurück dicht neben sich zu ziehen.  
  
„Auch wenn man sich so schnell nicht vertrauen sollte...", sagte er schließlich, „Wir müssen reden..."  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ich hoffe, dieses Chapter hat euch gefallen. Auch, wenn jetzt in den letzten Tagen so viel passiert ist, müsst ihr euch nicht scheuen Kritik zu äußern okay? Ich musste auch dazu lernen und das habe ich jetzt. Mit dem Bedanken fange ich jetzt an mit den Reviews von Kapitel 37, denn sonst finde ich einfach keinen Anfang mehr. (den meisten habe ich ja auch per E-Mail gedankt)  
  
Also, danke an:  
  
Severina: Ja, jeder hier, von den ca. 40 Mails hat mir von seinen Problemen erzählt. Gestern war ich wirklich ziemlich fertig deswegen. Aber wir sind alle nicht allein. Danke für auch deine liebe Unterstützung. HDL  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, aber ohne dieses gewagte Vertrauen, hätte Draco s nie verstanden. Draco ist wirklich verständnisvoll, oder?  
  
Carmen: Ja, das Weiterschreiben hätte ich ja eh gemacht, nur mit dem weiteren Veröffentlichen hatte ich Probleme. Danke für auch deine ganze Unterstützung und ja, das Review war lang. ‚grins' Mit Apus wird das ab dem nächsten Kapitel fortgesetzt. HDAL  
  
Stella: Tz, jetzt haben sie ja zu sich gefunden, doch Probleme kommen noch viele auf sie zu. Hoffe, es gefällt dir so.  
  
Kissymouse: Ja, hier und im letzten Kapitel hast du deine Romantik. ‚lach' Aber bei mir bleibt so etwas ja nicht lange wunderschön. ‚fies grins'  
  
Blue: Hey, meine Süße. Glaub' ich dir, dass du müde bist, die eine Nacht haben wir auch echt lange geredet. Apus nicht stumm ‚lach' Du weißt jetzt ja warum. ‚Zunge rausstreck'. Ich hoffe, das Lesen macht dir trotzdem noch Spaß du ist für dich nicht langweilig. Danke für alles. HDL  
  
AN ALLE:  
  
Ich hoffe mit den Gedankenzügen am Anfang dieses Chapters erklärt sich für die wenigen, die das OOC werden nicht verstandne haben oder alles zu plötzlich kam, warum Draco so ist, wie er jetzt ist.  
  
Danke an alle,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -- 


	39. Kapitel 39: Schlechte Post

Kapitel 39: Schlechte Post  
  
Harry blickte etwas unsicher zu dem Blonden auf und sagte dann leise: „Nun fang' schon an..."  
  
Draco antwortete jedoch nicht sofort, sondern ließ vorerst eine angenehme Stille den Raum füllen, atmete tief ein und begann ebenso leise: „Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich dir sagen muss."  
  
Als hätte der Blonde Angst, dass Harry wieder aufspringen und wegrennen könnte, drückte er den Gryffindor fester an sich und schloss so seinen Arm um ihn, dass er nicht mehr die geringste Chance des Aufstehens hatte, die Berührung jedoch trotzdem liebevoll und gewaltlos blieb und Harry all dies sowieso nicht zu merken schien, sondern nur seine Augen schloss, um den Worten aufmerksamer lauschen zu können. Er machte sich so gut wie auf alles gefasst, horchte dem Herzschlag des Slytherins und ließ schließlich auch langsam seine anderen Gelenke locker werden.  
  
„Du weißt ja von dem Plan, den ich ausfüllen sollte, richtig?", fragte Draco ernst aber etwas ängstlich.  
  
„Du meinst den, mich zu euch...ich meine zu den Todesessern zu bringen?", fragte Harry und öffnete seine Augen wieder.  
  
Draco nickte und auch wenn Harry es nicht sah, spürte er die Antwort hinter sich.  
  
„Ich habe dir ja von dem Schwur erzählt, richtig...?"  
  
Dieses Mal nickte Harry.  
  
„Wenn ich ihn nicht ausführe, töten sie mich.", Dracos Worte waren kalt, so kalt, dass Harry für einen Moment einen kalten Schauer verspürte.  
  
„Natürlich tu ich es nicht...wie könnte ich auch", er wurde leiser, bevor er Harry einen sanften Kuss auf den Hinterkopf hauchte.  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen erneut.  
  
„Aber es ist der Schwur, jeder angehende Todesesser muss einen leisten und ihn erfüllen, sonst droht ihm die Todesstrafe."  
  
Plötzlich wandte Harry sich unter ihm und drehte sich um: „Aber auf Hogwarts bist du doch sicher..."  
  
„So sicher?", Draco krempelte seinen rechten Pulloverärmel hoch und wies auf die Cruciatus Spuren.  
  
„Aber...sie haben bestimmt einen neuen Bann um Hogwarts gelegt!", sagte Harry dann aufgeregt.  
  
„Und wie lange hält der? Harry, du weißt selbst, dass die Todesesser mehr Möglichkeiten haben, du selbst hast das doch alles schon einmal erlebt...", er klang kühl und ernst, auch wenn er sich zusammen zu reißen versuchte.  
  
Harry kniete nun vor Draco auf dem Bett und sah ihn etwas entsetzt an: „Was willst du mir sagen, Malfoy?"  
  
Er merkte gar nicht, dass er ihn vor lauter Nervosität beim Nachnamen und nur allzu verhassten Namen aussprach.  
  
Draco sah ihn kurz etwas skeptisch an, irgendwie mochte er es nicht mehr, diesen Namen aus Harrys Mund zu hören.  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
Draco entschied sich dafür, sein Gegenüber ein anderes Mal darauf anzusprechen und fuhr mit dem eigentlichen Thema fort: „Tatsache ist, dass...mein Vater war hier...", nun senkte er doch den Kopf, blickte aber schon bald wieder auf und sah mit kaltem Blick aus dem Fenster zu seiner Linken: „...er sagte, er würde...dich schon irgendwie anders kriegen und sie hätten einen neuen Plan..."  
  
Harry schluckte, er war solche Verfolgungen gewohnt, hatte sie sich diesen Sommer mehr als alles andere gewünscht, aber jetzt wollte er nicht mehr, er wollte hier, bei Draco bleiben, nur Zeit für ihn haben.  
  
„...Es tut mir so Leid...", Draco senkte den Kopf wieder, „...ich habe einfach Angst..."  
  
„Wovor?", fragte Harry jetzt wieder etwas ruhiger, wusste nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
„Du weißt, was ich meine...", gab Draco nun etwas schnippisch zurück und blickte nun zur anderen Seite, mied Harrys Blick: „Früher oder später werden sie dich töten wollen...ich weiß von dem Fluch, der auf dir und dem dunkeln Lord liegt, mein Vater hat ihn mir ständig gesagt...und sie werden auch mich finden...suchen und töten wollen.", beendete er seine Sätze.  
  
„Hör' auf!", sagte Harry nun laut und ebenfalls streng.  
  
„Es ist die Wahrheit...ebenso wie es wahr ist, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit dir treffen darf...es darf niemand herausfinden, sonst wird mein Vater meiner Muter etwas antun!"  
  
„Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Harry nun vorsichtig.  
  
„Ja, oder besser...er hat mir damit gedroht..."  
  
Harry nickte verständnisvoll und fragte dann vorsichtig weiter: „Wieso war dein Vater nicht bei Apus?"  
  
„Apus...", Draco klang sofort wieder genervt.  
  
„Entschuldige mal, aber wegen ihm ist er doch eigentlich her gekommen oder nicht?" „Und wegen dir...irgendjemand hat eben alles ausgeplappert und nun weiß er Bescheid. Ich weiß nicht, Apus schläft ja bei den anderen Slytherins, vielleicht war ihm das zu gefährlich..."  
  
„Gefährlich?", fragte Harry mehr als verwundert, „Vor den Slytherins?"  
  
„Es gibt immer noch welche, die nicht so sind, wie sie zu sein scheinen...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
„Du zum Beispiel!", Harry lächelte sanft, doch Draco schien zu ernst zu sein.  
  
„Blaise zum Beispiel...", konterte er.  
  
Harry nickte erneut.  
  
„Sagst du mir jetzt endlich mal, was du von Apus hältst und überhaupt, dass er reden kann...so plötzlich?", fragte Harry dann.  
  
„Erstens, was ich über ihn denke. Ich mochte ihn von Anfang an nicht und werde ihn auch so schnell nicht mögen, falls ich ihn überhaupt mal mögen werde...", er stockte, „Ich denke er hat nur stumm gespielt, damit ich nicht ausraste, weil meine Mutter ihn aber nicht mich geschützt hat."  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf, da er aus der Stimme des Slytherins hörte, wie sehr ihn diese Tatsache verletzte.  
  
„Aber hör' mal, Apus kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür!", versuchte er es vorsichtig.  
  
„DAS...", zischte Draco und funkelte Harry wütend an, „...lass mal meine Sorge sein!", sein Gesicht verzerrte sich und er wirkte wieder kühl, wie auch sonst immer, woraufhin sich Harrys Augen erschrocken weiteten.  
  
Als Draco dies bemerkte, lachte er leise auf, lehnte sich dann nach vorne und begann Harry zärtlich zu küssen. Dieser war noch etwas verwirrt, erwiderte den Kuss aber kaum wenige Sekunden später genussvoll.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade weiter an den Gryffindor drücken, den Kuss intensivieren, als etwas an der Scheibe pickte. Draco wollte Harry weiter küssen, einfach an nichts anderes denken und sich vor allem nicht ablenken lassen, doch schließlich war der Gryffindor es, der Draco mit sanfter Gewalt von sich drückte, da ihm der Kuss eh etwas zu heftig geworden war.  
  
Draco verdrehte seine Augen und ließ sich dann beleidigt zurück aufs Bett fallen, die Arme unter seinem Kopf verschränkt, während Harry aufstand, das Fenster öffnete und eine kleine, schwarze Eule, die wirklich besonders hübsch aussah, hinein ließ.  
  
Sie war weich wie Seide und hatte goldenfarbene Augen, während sie Harry zärtlich auf die Hand pickte.  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue: „Mich stößt du also ab um mit der da weiterzumachen?" Harry blickte verwirrt auf, bevor er leise auflachte: „Guck doch mal...ist die nicht hübsch?"  
  
„Ich reagier nicht auf dein Eifersuchtmachungsversuch!", grinste Draco.  
  
Harry ignorierte ihn: „Willst du zu mir oder zu dem da!", jetzt war er es, der schief lächelte und Richtung Draco nickte.  
  
Die Eule gab keinen Laut von sich, bevor sie von Harrys Arm flatterte und sich dafür auf Dracos Brust niederließ.  
  
„Hau ab!", sagte dieser beleidigte und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen herum, als würde er irgendetwas völlig Abartiges verscheuchen wollen.  
  
Die kleine Eule schien daraufhin etwas verbittert zur gucken, bevor sie trotzig ihr rechtes Bein ausstreckte und Draco somit praktisch dazu zwang, ihr den Brief zu entnehmen.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn kurz, wartete bis Draco den Brief auffaltete und streckte seinen Arm schließlich aus, um die Eule wieder einen Platz auf seiner Schulter zu gewähren, den sie zufrieden annahm und sich an ihn schmiegte.  
  
„Du bist vielleicht ruhig...zumindest für eine Eule!", Harry schielte zur Seite, woraufhin die Eule ihre Augen schloss und so aussah, als wäre sie kurz vorm Einschlafen.  
  
Harry lächelte und blickte dann wieder zu Draco herüber: „Und?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, blickte nur zornig geradeaus.  
  
„Hey...", sagte Harry nun leiser und setzet sich vorsichtig neben Draco, „Ist irgendwas Schlimmes passiert?"  
  
Der Slytherin schluckte, bevor er Harry das Stück Pergament in die Hand drückte. Dieser nahm es perplex entgegen und begann den Brief dann Zeile für Zeile zu lesen, woraufhin auch seien Augen sich erschrocken weiteten.  
  
  
  
Draco, auf Grund festliegender Tatsache, die uns kürzlich berichtet wurden, werden wir die Zeremonie nach vorne verlegen müssen. Mein Besuch scheint dir nicht gereicht zu haben. Lerne endlich Gehorsam und wenn dies auch nur mit Hilfe des Mals möglich sein wird. Im Laufe der nächsten Woche werde ich dich hier auf Malfoy Manor erwarten. Ein Portschlüssel wird dir noch geschickt. Solltest du dich weigern, wird jemand anderes daran glauben müssen,  
  
Lucius  
  
  
  
Harry schluckte: „Hat...er...hat er das wirklich geschrieben?"  
  
Draco warf Harry einen viel sagenden Blick zu.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige senkte seinen Kopf daraufhin: „Du musst das schnell zu Dumbledore bringen, das ist doch ein Beweisstück."  
  
„Die Tinte wird in spätestens fünf Minuten verschwinden...", erwiderte Draco leise, bevor er sich müde aufrichtete und zum Badezimmer zu schreiten schien.  
  
„Was ist? Hey...", sagte Harry nun etwas lauter, „Ist dir überhaupt klar, was das heißt? Malfoy...Hey...", doch schon war genau dieser im Badezimmer verschwunden, indem er die Tür laut hat in die Angeln fallen lassen, so dass Harry leicht zusammengezuckt war.  
  
Im nächsten Moment hob er das Pergament erneut und tatsächlich, die Tinte war verschwunden, vor Schreck wollte er aufstehen, als wie wild etwas Schwarzes an ihm vorbeiflatterte.  
  
Die Eule...er hatte sie ganz vergessen. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster und ließ sie hinaus schweifen, um sich weiter mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigen zu können.  
  
Doch stattdessen lachte er nur sarkastisch auf, bevor er sich zurück auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Sie hatten gerade davon geredet und im nächsten Moment flatterte eine Eule hinein und überbrachte solch einen Brief.  
  
Für einen Moment zögerte Harry, wusste nicht, ob Draco vielleicht doch noch dabei war, ihn in die Falle zu locken, doch schon der nächste Anblick des Blonden, als dieser zurück ins Zimmer trat, ließ ihn diesen Gedanke wieder verwerfen.  
  
Er sah aus, als hätte er sich kühles Wasser ins Gesicht geklatscht, da ihm noch einige Wassertropfen an der weißen Haut klebten und auch die Haaransätze leicht durchnässt und somit etwas dunkler als sonst waren.  
  
„Ich wette, ich wette...das war Blaise!", sagte er nun und war zorniger denn je.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und beobachtete den Slytherin dabei, wie er auf und ab ging.  
  
„Nur er weiß, dass wir noch immer zusammen hocken, nur er weiß von uns...er will sich wohl rächen...weil ich so mit ihm gespielt habe....", er atmete schneller und aufgeregter als sonst, hielt seine Hände hinter dem Rücken fest.  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, doch entwich ihm nicht ein einziger Ton.  
  
„Harry...ich werde das Mal kriegen...ich werde Todesesser werden!", sagte er nun, blieb stehen und blickte den Gryffindor direkt an.  
  
Harry schloss seine Lippen wieder, senkte den Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, wie oft hatte er vor sich gesehen, wie er Draco verlieren würde. Und nun schien all dies sich in die Realität umzusetzen. Die Luft war angespannt und Harry wusste, dass jede falsche Bewegung, jedes falsche Wort Draco zu einem Wutausbruch verhelfen würde, denn schon jetzt klang er kalt und sah ihn so an, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, während er ihn und seine Freunde beleidigt hatte.  
  
Draco begann nun von Neuem auf- und abzuschreiten: „Ich werde einer von denen...ich kann mich ja nicht einmal wehren...", er schluckte, „...ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wie so eine ‚Zeremonie' aussehen wird...."  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen noch fester, zuckte bei jedem Wort zusammen, während er sich nur eines dachte: Warum? Warum jetzt?  
  
„Dieser verdammte Arschloch...Blaise...ich werde ihn..."  
  
„Du weiß doch noch nicht einmal, ob er Schuld ist...", mischte Harry sich nun doch flüsternd ein.  
  
„Er ist der Einzige, der über alles Bescheid weiß...über uns..."  
  
Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, blickte erneut auf den Fußboden, satt in Dracos graue Augen.  
  
„Es ist dir scheiß egal, oder?", fragte Draco nun, klang enttäuscht und wütend zugleich, „Dir ist doch scheiß egal, was mit mir passiert..."  
  
Harry blickte ungläubig und verletzt auf, sah nur durch leicht geöffnete Augen in die Dracos.  
  
„Tz...dann bin ich eben ein Todesesser...was hälsts du dann noch von mir? Mit einem Mal am Arm, du wirst mich hassen...du hasst mich ja schon jetzt..."  
  
„Hör auf...", murmelte Harry kaum hörbar.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht mal wehren, sonst töten die womöglich meine Mutter, ich werde nicht mehr...", er stockte, fuhr nicht fort, wusste, dass er Harry ansonsten völlig verlieren würde.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Es ist unfair...Apus hätte jetzt an dieser Stelle stehen sollen..."  
  
„HÖR AUF!", sagte Harry nun lauter, als er bemerkte, dass Draco nur noch wirres Zeig zu sagen schien.  
  
Nicht wie vermutet, stockte der Slytherin tatsächlich sofort und war es dies mal selbst, der den Kopf fallen ließ und dafür leicht gegen den Schrank trat.  
  
Draco wusste, was sein Mal bedeuten würde...er wusste so vieles, wusste, dass Harry es nicht glauben und verstehen würde.  
  
Er wollte kein Todesesser werden, alles andere, aber kein Todesesser...er hatte Angst und war verzweifelt, verzweifelt, weil er keine Wahl hatte, Angst, Harry zu verlieren und Angst, dass sein Vater mehr mit ihm machen würde, dass man ihn wenn nicht sogar töten würde.  
  
Harrys Blick hing noch immer an dem wutentbrannten Slytherin: „Ich habe auch Angst, okay? Angst, dich zu verlieren, Angst, dass dir etwas Schlimmes zustößt. Aber beruhig dich erst mal, vielleicht fällt uns ja noch eine Lösung ein."  
  
„DU hast NICHTS verstanden, Harry...NICHTS...", schrie Draco nun wütend, hastete zur Tür und eilte aus dem Zimmer, um einen verletzten, völlig abwesenden, perplexen Harry zurückzulassen.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
A/N: Nicht viel...ich weiß. Aber eigentlich wollte ich erst Donnerstag oder gar Mitte Juni wieder posten, weil ich keine Zeit habe. Mache das nur für euch. ,schnief'.  
  
Danke an:  
  
Carmen: Lol, die Reviews können ruhig immer lang sein. ‚ach' Trotzdem danke. HDL  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, Apus und so kommt noch...nur im Moment fehlt mir die Zeit. Nächstes Mal bestimmt. Sorry. ‚lächle' Ja, aber jetzt ist es nicht mehr wunderschön. hehe  
  
Schnecke: Ja, aber leider stoßen sie sich hier schon wieder ab. Nee, das updaten wird leider langsamer, weil Schule und Nebenjob vorgeht, zudem habe ich auch noch viele andere Hobbies und Freunde, gell? ‚grins'  
  
Nici: Langsam, aber (un)sicher. Wo warste vorhin plötzlich hin? Na ja HDL  
  
Mona: Süchtig...aber das sollte keine Droge sein. ‚lach'. Leider kann ich im Moment nur sehr viel...eigentlich gar nicht schreiben...aber wie du siehst, versuche ich es. ‚grins'  
  
Muramdamus: Lol, lest ihr immer zusammen? Find eich ja lustig, liest dann nicht einer immer schneller als der andere? ‚lach' Freue mich über weitere Reviews von euch. Vielen Dank.  
  
Severina: Nein, lass ich nicht. Ja, ich bleibe dabei, nur zur zeit habe ich wenig zeit 8eigentlich war nicht mal für dieses Chap Zeit). HDL  
  
Anica: Okay, danke. Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin so gut! ‚lach'  
  
Lyonessheart: Tut mir Leid, jetzt musste dich wieder umgewöhnen ‚grins' Danke, dass du weiterhin treu liest und reviewst. ‚knuddel' Das bedeutet mir echt was!  
  
Dark-live: Irgendwie? ‚lach' Okay, ich gebe mein bestes, zur Zeit habe ich nicht viel Zeit (was für ein Satz...) ‚lach'  
  
Blue: Ja, hoffen wir mal, dass sie es zusammen schaffen. Freut mich, dass du noch Spaß dran hast. Ja, ich habe noch sehr viele neue Überraschungen. Liebe Grüße an dich. ‚knuddel'  
  
Al: Im Ausland? Wo warst du denn? So sehr verliebt? Scheiße, was ist denn passiert. Aber gefehlt hast du mir echt. ‚schnief' Meld' dich sonst mal per Mail oder so. HDL ‚knuddel'  
  
Lady in Black: Also...Dumbledore weiß es natürlich, der hat das alles ja geplant. Näheres dazu irgendwann später. Mit der Prophezeiung. Na ja...Draco ist in Mitten von Todesessern aufgewachsen,. Reicht das als Antwort? Danke für dein süßes und liebes Review!!! ‚grins'  
  
Schwarze Witwe: Hey, danke für dein Review. Na ja, vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja irgendwann noch besser. ‚lach' Freut mich, dass du sie trotzdem liest und so. Dankö... AN ALLE: Auch Kritik ist erlaubt, Leute! Ich will auch eine Chance haben, mich in front of Kritik zu verbessern,. Danke... 


	40. Kapitel 40: Liebe?

Kapitel 40: Liebe?  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile völlig verwirrt und ungläubig in seinem Zimmer, während Draco nun in Richtung Große Halle stürzte, um sich auf zu seinem ehemaligen besten Freund, Blaise, zu machen.  
  
Ja, er hatte Blaise wehgetan und einen Fehler begangen, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, so etwas zu tun. Nun müsste er ein Todesesser werden und es gab keinen Ausweg mehr.  
  
Harry schien ihm auch so, als hätte er nie zugehört. Er konnte nicht zu Dumbledore, denn sonst würde seiner Mutter etwas zustoßen. Er musste den Portschlüssel benutzten, musste tun, was sein Vater ihm geschrieben hatte.  
  
Er wusste, dass er vielleicht sterben würde, er wusste jedoch auch, dass lieber er sterben wollte, als jemand anderes, wie seien Mutter oder sogar Harry.  
  
Zudem fragte er sich, wem die Eule gehörte. Es schien nicht eine aus der Eulerei zu sein, dafür war sie zu edel, aber auch sein Vater besaß niemals solch eine schwarze Eule.  
  
Doch diesen vorerst unwichtigen Gedanke verwarf er schnell wieder, während er nun an der Großen Halle, die mit sämtlichen von Schülern und Schülerinnen gefüllt war, ankam.  
  
Alles schien wie immer zu sein, nur dass Apus sich jetzt auch mit seinen Mitschülern unterhielt und genau diese so taten, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
  
Draco warf seinem Bruder, der in jenem Moment aufblickte, einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor er sich mit geballten Fäusten auf zu dem Tisch der Slytherins machte.  
  
„Du hinterhältiges Arschloch!", schrie er dann schon aus einiger Entfernung, woraufhin nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern auch alle anderen Schüler aufblickten.  
  
Blaise schob sich noch einen letzten Bissen in den Mund, bevor er unberührt, aufgrund der ihm bekannten, zornigen, Stimme aufblickte.  
  
„Kannst du laut sagen!", quiekte Pansy nun, „Der hängt jetzt nämlich immer mit Finnigan herum!"  
  
Draco ignorierte sie, während Malcolm auf Pansys Aussage erwiderte: „Na und, der hängt doch auch mit Potter rum!"  
  
„Aber er will es nicht...", sagte Kevin nun leise, „...im Gegensatz zu ihm da!", er deutete mit einem schiefen Blick in Blaises Richtung.  
  
Doch den nächsten Worten lauschte Draco nicht mehr, funkelte sein Gegenüber nur zornig an, mit fast demselben Blick, den er gerade Apus zugeworfen hatte.  
  
„Meinste mich?", fragte Blaise nun und zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
  
Draco blickte sich kurz schwer atmend um, bevor er einen kleinen Schritt näher kam und leise zischte: „Lass uns ‚bitte' draußen reden..."  
  
Blaise zuckte erneut unberührt mit seinen Schultern, schob den Teller dann ein Stück zu Seite und kletterte aus der Bank heraus.  
  
Draco nickte Richtung Tür, hatte Probleme, seine Wut weiterhin zurückzuhalten. Blaise sah ihn kurz abschätzend an, verdrehte seine Augen, warf Seamus am Gryffindortisch noch einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er dem Blonden aus der Halle folgte.  
  
In genau diesem Moment betrat Harry die Halle, blickte den beiden fraglich hinterher und ließ sich dann neben dem Iren und Hermine nieder.  
  
Ein Stich der Eifersucht packte ihn, doch im nächsten Moment wusste er schon, dass Draco dieses Mal etwas ganz anderes als Flirten wollte.  
  
Draco und Blaise waren derweil draußen angekommen, doch anstatt wie üblich zum See zu gehen, blieben sie an der Mauer des Schlosses, direkt neben der Tür, stehen.  
  
„Was gibt's ?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige ohne jegliche Emotionen und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinwand.  
  
„Was es gibt?", wiederholte Draco dessen Frage ungläubig und wieder etwas lauter in seinem Ton.  
  
Blaise verdrehte seine Augen erneut.  
  
„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht, Zabini?", Draco war wütender denn je, seine Sehnen am Hals stachen hervor, was seine unterdrückte Gewalt, die er wohl am liebsten ausüben wollte, nur umso deutlicher machte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest.", antwortete Blaise ruhig, die Augen immer noch mit Enttäuschung gegenüber des Blonden getränkt.  
  
„Du weißt es GANZ genau!", schrie Draco zurück und ballte seine Hände wieder zu Fäusten, „Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal deine Klappe halten?"  
  
„Er wusste es doch eh schon!", gab Blaise nun auch etwas verärgert zurück.  
  
„Ach ja?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, fuhr sich kurz bei leicht geöffneten Mund mit der Zunge über das Innere seiner Wange und lachte dann kurz sarkastisch auf, „Hast also schon so viel Kontakt zu ihm, was?"  
  
„Selbst wenn, es kann dir doch egal sein!", erwiderte Blaise wieder etwas ruhiger.  
  
„Egal?", der blonde Slytherin gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und mit etwas höherer Stimme als sonst fragte: „Du weißt doch, was jetzt passiert, oder täusche ich mich da?"  
  
„Was soll schon passieren?", fragte Blaise etwas verwundert.  
  
„Die werden mich töten!"  
  
„Ach, was...", Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, „Die wussten das schon vorher..." Dracos Augen weiteten sich: „Hast du nachgefragt oder was?"  
  
Blaise nickte und zuckte daraufhin mit den Schulterblättern.  
  
„Selbst wenn du noch so sauer auf mich bist und noch so eifersüchtig, ist das nicht dein Recht! Ich werde, falls sich mich nicht töten...ich werde Harry nie wieder zu Nahe kommen können, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich!"  
  
Blaise runzelte für einen Moment verwirrt seine Stirn, bevor er fragte: „Was hat das damit zu tun, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen..."  
  
Draco schien nun noch zorniger zu werden, schnaubte aufgeregt ein und aus: „Dann streng mal dein Spatzenhirn an...vielleicht kommst du dann ja drauf!", bei den letzten Worten, war er bereits einige Schritte zurückgestolpert und hatte am Ende viel mehr leise und enttäuscht als wütend geklungen, bevor er zurück im Inneren des Schlosses verschwand.  
  
Er war froh, dass sie heute keinen Unterricht haben würde. Er hatte bis zu letzten Minute gehofft, dass Blaise es nicht gewesen war, doch er hatte es zugegeben ohne es auch nur einen Moment lang abzustreiten. Draco schloss seine Auge, fuhr sich kurz mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht, ignorierte die Blicke der anderen und verließ die Halle ganz ohne Frühstück wieder.  
  
Harry erhob sich ebenfalls, entschuldigte sich und verließ die Halle dann ebenfalls, um Draco zu folgen.  
  
Doch er konnte nicht mit ihm Schritt halten und stand so letztendlich vor einem verschlossenen Eingang, den er erst wieder öffnen musste, bevor er eintreten konnte.  
  
„Nachtvogel...", murmelte er, wartete ungeduldig auf den Durchlass, um dann einen aus dem Fenster blickenden Draco vorzufinden.  
  
Harry räusperte sich leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherins zu bekommen, doch dieser erwiderte nichts, reagierte nicht einmal.  
  
„Und?", fragte Harry dann fast flüsternd.  
  
Draco schwieg noch immer.  
  
Harry stöhnte leicht genervt, leicht enttäuscht auf, nun waren sie zum etlichen male wieder dort, wo sie sich schon so oft befanden hatten: Am Anfang.  
  
Schließlich gab Harry es auf, ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende und griff nach einem etwas älteren Quidditchbuch auf seinem Nachtschrank.  
  
Er wusste nicht genau, was er Draco dieses Mal schon wieder getan hatte, denn schließlich hatte er alles versanden und er hatte nicht weniger Angst als der Slytherin selbst, doch womöglich würde Draco ihm dies nie glauben.  
  
In Gedanken versunken flog er über die Seiten, nahm die Worte nicht einmal wirklich auf, betrachtete nur die Bilder, um einen einzigen Textabsatz immer wieder erneut anzufangen. Er blickte erst von dem ehemaligen Geburstaggeschenk auf, als Draco sich in seinem Blickwinkel regte und sich ebenfalls zurück in sein bett legte und wie immer starr gegen die Decke blickte. Harry schielte kurz zu ihm herüber, überlegte, ob er wieder ein Gespräch versuchen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch zu, aus dem er in den letzten Minuten nicht ein einziges Wort aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Erneut blickte er vorsichtig zu dem Blonden herüber, dessen Muskeln sich jetzt entspannt zu haben schienen und Harry schon bald den Grund dafür fand: Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien in dieser kurzen Zeit wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.  
  
Harry lächelte einen Moment, bevor er seine Lippen zusammenkniff, das Buch wieder zur Seite legte und leise aus seinem Bett aufstand, um zu dem des Blonden herüber zu schleichen.  
  
Dort angekommen, blieb er eine Weile stehen, betrachtete den Schlafenden, bevor er sich so vorsichtig und unauffällig wie möglich neben ihn legte und ihn nun vom Nahen betrachtete.  
  
Draco reagierte nicht. Harry bis sich auf die Unterlippe, rutschte dann noch ein Stückchen näher an Draco heran und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um diesen, drückte sich an ihn und schloss seine Augen ebenfalls.  
  
Er wollte Draco nicht verlieren, nicht jetzt. Endlich hatte er sich seine Gefühle eingestanden und alles zugelassen, was er so oft versucht hat abzuwehren, er wollte den Mut, diese Geborgenheit nicht wieder verlieren.  
  
Ebenso wenig wollte er, dass es Draco schlecht ging, er hatte den blonden Slytherin mittlerweile so tief in sein Herz geschlossen und konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn aufzuwachen, ohne ihn in einem Zimmer zu schlafen.  
  
Automatisch schmiegte er sich, obwohl es kaum noch möglich war, weiter und enger an den Blonden, konnte den sich regelmäßigen hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb spüren, legte seinen Arm noch fester um Draco und kniff seine Augen schon fast zusammen.  
  
Er umarmte den Slytherin so, dass seine Fingerspitzen bereits die Hand des anderen, welche neben Dracos Kopf lag, berührten, wollte mehr von Draco spüren, wollten ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
  
Schließlich ergriff er de Hand Dracos vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und schloss sie in die seine, bis der Slytherin genau diese Berührung plötzlich erwiderte.  
  
Harry erschrak etwas, gefolgt von einem kribbeligen Gefühl in seinen Gliedern. Also schlief Draco doch noch nicht, war die ganze Zeit wach gewesen.  
  
Aber er hatte Harry nicht weggestoßen, stattdessen erwiderte er jetzt die Streicheleinheiten des Gryffindors, was Harry absolut nicht vermutet hatte. Die Augen, die er eben für einen kurzen Moment vor Ungläubigkeit geöffnet hatte, schloss er nun wieder und spielte ebenfalls mit Dracos Finger.  
  
Ihre Hände verschränkten sich ineinander, lösten sich dann wieder, um sich bald darauf wieder zärtlich ineinander zu verschließen.  
  
Harry drückte sich erneut enger an Draco, schloss die Augen noch fester, bevor Draco sich kurz bewegte, seinen Arm wohl unter seinem Kopf hervornahm und genau diesen nun um Harry legte.  
  
Harry überkamen etliche von Gefühlswellen, während ihm schon wieder etwas wärmer wurde und er seine Augen so gut wie zusammenkniff, so stark war das angenehme Kribbeln in ihm, während Draco ihm nun auch noch mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken zu streichen begann, so dass es sich beinahe wie ein Windhauch anfühlte.  
  
Ihr Hände streichelten sich noch immer gegenseitig, bis Draco sich erneut unter ihm zu bewegen begann, seine Hand nun für eine Weile auf Harrys Rücken ruhte und auch Harry sich nun regte, seine Augen aber noch immer geschlossen hielt, bevor ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, Harrys noch immer tiefer als Dracos.  
  
Draco richtete sich ein Stückchen auf, um Harry anzudeuten, dass auch er seinen Kopf etwas bewegen sollte. Dann blickte er Harry eine Weile durch nur zu Schlitzen verformte Augen an, während Harry seien Augen nach wie vor fest geschlossen hielt, kam dem Gryffindor langsam näher und legte dann seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
  
Erst jetzt, wo sich Harrys Lippen langsam für einen Kuss teilten und sie somit miteinander verbunden waren, ließ sich Draco langsam wieder auf sein Kissen sinken, nahm Harry sozusagen mit sich.  
  
Harrys rechte Hand war noch mit der einen des Slytherins verschränkt und drückte diese nun aufs Laken, während er sich mit der anderen neben dem Kopf des Blonden abstütze und Draco ihn am Rücken mit sanfter Gewalt dichter an sich drückte.  
  
Anfangs tauschten sie zurückhaltenden und nur kurze Küsse aus, bevor sie sich langsam sicherer wurden und die leichten Küsse länger werden ließen. Draco begann nach jedem längeren Kuss, seine Lippen weiter zu öffnen, küsste Harrys Oberlippe immer wieder, zog den Gryffindor noch enger an sich, bis sie wirklich kaum noch voneinander getrennt waren.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile dieser Art von Küssen, versuchte Draco den Kuss zu intensivieren, hatte Angst, wie schon einmal an diesem Tag, wieder auf eine Ablehnung zu stoßen. Er wollte Harry endlich richtig küssen, vor allem jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er ihm bald nicht mehr so nahe sein konnte. Zögerlich, etwas ängstlich, unsicher und doch leidenschaftlich, fuhr er zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe, worauf dieser kurz zurückzuckte. Draco öffnete seine Augen leicht, sah den Gryffindor an, welcher seine Augen ebenfalls geöffnet hatte und lächelte vorsichtig, während er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
  
Harry blickte ihn noch eine Weile unsicher an, hatte wieder so etwas ängstliches in den Augen, bevor er sich vorsichtig erneut vorlehnte und seine Lippen sich wieder über die Dracos legten und er seinen Mund, während der Küsse nun ebenfalls immer weiter zu öffnen begann, bis er Dracos heißen Atem in seinem Mund spürte und kurz darauf seien Zunge gegen die Dracos stieß, unsicher.  
  
Harry zuckte erneut kurz zusammen, doch die Hand auf seinem Rücken, die auf und ab fuhr, beruhigte ihn augenblicklich wieder, während er das, was gerade passierte, einfach geschehen ließ.  
  
Es war fremd, aber nach einer Weile wandelte sich die Angst wieder in noch stärkeres mulmiges Gefühl um und zwar dann, als er zu realisieren begann, was er überhaupt gerade tat, was sie da taten. Draco Malfoy und er, Harry Potter. Es war sein erster richtiger Kuss und genau diesen hatte er mit Draco, es war der erste richtige Kuss der beiden.  
  
Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Draco seinen Mund nach und nach wieder etwas schloss und Harry wieder zurückhaltender zu küssen begann, bevor er einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen des Gryffindors drückte und seinen Kopf dann etwas weiter ins Kissen drückte, um Harry, der seien Augen erst etwas später öffnete, lächelnd anzusehen und ihm dabei zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange zu streichen.  
  
Harry fühlte leichten Schwindel in sich aufkommen, realisierte erneut, was gerade passiert war.  
  
„Was?", fragte Draco lächelnd und strich ihm eine neue Haarsträhne von der Wange.  
  
Harry war zu benommen, um antworten zu können, atmete noch immer schwer, spürte noch immer den Atem des anderen in sich, den Geschmack des anderen, während er sich ohne zu antworten, auf Draco niederließ, sich zwar immer noch leicht abstützte, sein Gesicht aber neben Dracos legte, während dieser nun über den Nacken des Gryffindors fuhr.  
  
Draco lehnte sich gegen den Kopf des anderen und schloss seine Augen nun ebenfalls wieder, um die Nähe des anderen nur umso mehr genießen und überhaupt spüren zu können.  
  
Doch er musste trotz alledem mit dem Dunkelhaarigen reden und begann schließlich leise: „Harry?"  
  
„Mh...?", murmelte dieser nur ins Kissen hinein.  
  
Draco lachte leise auf: „Hey...guck' mich mal an!"  
  
Harry reagierte eine Weile nicht, bevor er sich tatsächlich etwas aufrichtete und sich dafür nun seitlich neben dem Slytherin niederließ, seine Lippen kurz zusammenkniffe und dann den Blick des Blauäugigen zu erwidern.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", grinste Draco frech.  
  
Harry nickte, wobei sich nun doch ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer auf seinem Nasenrücken bildete, Draco dies aber zu ignorieren versuchte, um zum Ernst der Sache übergehen zu können  
  
„Harry...", begann er erneut und senkte dem Blick des Gryffindors nun doch wieder, „..ich weiß nicht, wann der Portschlüssel kommen wird und ich weiß somit nicht, wann ich gehen muss..."  
  
Nun wandte auch Harry den Blick ab, vergaß den noch eben geteilten Moment sofort wieder und stattdessen machten sich Angstgefühle in ihm breit.  
  
„...ich weiß auch nicht...Harry, ich weiß nicht...", Draco atmete tief ein und aus, war eben kurz lauter geworden und versuchte sich nun wieder zu beruhigen, „...ich weiß nicht, was die mit mir machen werden...ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkommen werde...", jetzt hatte er es gesagt, es war raus, all seine Ängste hatte er soeben frei gelassen.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre seiner trockenen Kehle kein Laut entrungen.  
  
Draco bemerkte nun die Panik des anderen, versuchte Harrys Blick wieder einzufangen und schluckte stark, als er die verletzten, grünen Augen Harrys erblickte.  
  
Draco zog die Luft erneut stark ein und fuhr dann fort, wandte den Blick schon wieder ab: „Und selbst wenn ich wieder kommen werde...", er stockte.  
  
„Ja?", fragte Harry nun so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war.  
  
Der Blonde brauchte eine Weile, bevor e sich gefangen hatte und versuchte, eine Antwort zu formulieren, dabei aber nur wirres Gestotter hervorkam: „Selbst wenn...ich wiederkommen werde...ich...Harry, es tut mir so Leid!", er stockte ein letztes Mal, „Ich werde das Mal haben...welches mich mit ihm...dem dunklen Lord...verbindet...ich werde..."  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry nun mit zittriger und panikerfüllter Stimme.  
  
Nun war Draco es, der seine Lippen zusammenpresste und sein Gesicht gequält verzog, bevor er leise antwortete: „Dich nicht mehr sehen können..."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, sah Draco nur geschockt an, traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
  
„...das Mal...es zwingt mich dazu, zu tun, was mein Vater will...ich werde sozusagen bewacht...deswegen soll ich es früher bekommen...er und die anderen würden spüren, durch den dunklen Lord...deine Narbe...eure Verbindung, wann ich bei dir bin..."  
  
Harry schluckte, seine Kehle schien staubtrocken zu sein, sein herz wie wild zu schlagen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.  
  
„Und wenn ich nicht gehorche, tun sie meiner Mutter, mir oder dir etwas an...es tut mir Leid..."  
  
Harry kniff seine Lippen dieses Mal so stark zusammen, dass jedes Blut aus ihnen verschwand und sie nur noch eine weiße Linie bildeten, während er den Blick abwandte und seine Tränen und seien Wut zwangshaft und mühsam zurückhalten musste.  
  
Das einzige, was er schließlich zitternd hervorbrachte, war: „Warum...", Draco hatte Mühe ihn verstehen zu können, „...warum küsst du mich dann?"  
  
„Verdammt, Harry...", Dracos Ton war laut und verzweifelt, „...weil ich dich eben...", er stockte erneut, wurde wieder unendlich leise, „...liebe..."  
  
Harry biss sich noch härter auf die Unterlippe, kniff seien Augen zusammen, während Draco ihn unsicher und etwas verletzt beobachtete.  
  
Er hatte die drei Worte ausgesprochen, hatte es endlich geschafft und was tat Harry, er antwortete nicht und das verlieh ihm einen Stich ins Herz. „Harry, bitte...mach' nicht noch die Zeit kaputt, die wir haben...", flehte Draco leise.  
  
Doch Harry antwortete nicht. Nein, das konnte er nicht...er konnte sich nicht von Draco trennen lassen.  
  
„Was?", fragte Harry schließlich, als er den starren Blick des Slytherins auf sich spürte.  
  
Draco blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
„Na, was erwartest du jetzt?", wiederholte Harry sich.  
  
Draco schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf: „Ich erwarte nicht mehr, als...als dass du mich einfach zurückliebst..."  
  
Stille.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hey, das war wieder eines meiner längsten Chaps. Danke an all meine Reviewer, persönliche Danksagungen nächstes Mal. Warte auf eure Meinung. Danke ‚grins' 


	41. Kapitel 41: Aussprache

Kapitel 41: Aussprache  
  
Harry schluckte und drehte sich nun so, dass er selbst wieder auf dem Rücken lag: „Malfoy...ich hab' dir schon mal gesagt, was ich von Liebe denke...", sagte er schließlich leise, aber sicher.  
  
„Warum nennst du mich noch immer beim Nachnamen?", fragte Draco ebenso leise und noch enttäuschter zurück.  
  
Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass er dies tatsächlich tat: „Tut mir Leid...ich...ist eben Gewohnheit, sonst hattest du das eben immer von mir verlangt, Draco!"  
  
„Schon besser..."; erwiderte Draco leise, obwohl es nicht wirklich erfreut klang.  
  
Erneute Stille füllte den Raum.  
  
„Und Blaise war es wirklich, ja?", fragte Harry dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
„Und er hat das einfach so zugegeben?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
Draco nickte, doch richtete sich noch im selben Augenblick in seinem Bett auf: „Was versuchst du hier eigentlich? Zwangshaft von dem abzulenken, was ich dich noch eben gefragt habe? Wenn du nicht das gleiche für mich empfindest, sag' es doch einfach. Doch im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich, dass man schon wissen sollte, wann man verliebt ist und wann nicht und egal was du sagst oder tust, weiß ich, dass du es bist und wenn, dann hast du nur Angst...ich versteh' dich ja...ich habe auch Angst, vor vielem...", er stockte und holte tief Luft, wurde bei den nächsten Worten noch lauter, schon fast wieder wütend, „...aber mit dir vergeht die Angst, mit dir vergesse ich eben alles. Denkst du es ist einfach für mich? Mein Bruder starb mit acht Jahren, ich wurde erzogen, Muggelgeborene, insbesondere dich zu hassen und nun fühle ich so was gegenüber dir. Denkst du mir fällt das leicht? Ich habe dir eben drei Worte gesagt, die man aus dem Mund eines Malfoys so gut wie nie hört, eigentlich nie, da sie verboten waren und du tust so, als wäre es dir völlig egal...ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll...ich weiß nicht einmal, wann ich gehen muss und ob die mich umbringen oder nicht...denkst du, ich will von dir getrennt sein, denkst du, ich will dich verlieren?", nun atmete er schwer ein und aus, schüttelte nur den Kopf und stoppte vorerst.  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, hatte bei den Worten Dracos nur einige Male seine Augen zugekniffen.  
  
„Harry, ich...", er seufzte laut auf, „...ich weiß nicht einmal, was mit mir los ist, warum ich mich so verändert habe...ich weiß nur, dass du Schuld daran bist..."  
  
Der Gryffindor lauschte den Worten und sah Draco darauf traurig und mitfühlend an, bevor er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete, um auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Blonden sein zu können und ihn vorsichtig in seine Arme schloss, was Draco dankend annahm und sich an Harry drückte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid...wirklich, Draco...es tut mir alles so Leid...", murmelte Harry immer wieder, schlang seinen Arm noch fester um den Slytherin, „...du hast Recht...ich hab' bloß Angst...", Draco schmiegte sich noch dichter an ihn, während Harrys Stimme noch leiser wurde, „...aber ich empfinde das gleiche, ich bin mir einfach nur...unsicher...nicht wegen dir...sondern wegen dem, was ich erlebt habe...es tut mir Leid..."  
  
Draco schwieg, bevor er sich wieder etwas von Harry löste und ihn mehr als nur traurig anblickte: „Dann lass' mcih jetzt nicht allein...nicht die letzten Tage, wo ich dich...wir uns noch haben..."  
  
Harry nickte, bevor er erst lächelte und dann leise auflachte: „Du hast dich wirklich verändert."  
  
Draco lächelte nun ebenfalls: „Stört es dich?"  
  
Harry schüttelte sofort den Kopf: „Ach, was...", er beugte sich vorsichtig vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos Lippen und als er sich wieder von ihm trennte, flüsterte er: „...er ist bloß ungewohnt..."  
  
Draco verzog sein Gesicht daraufhin, bis er so aussah, als würde er scharf nachdenken, bevor er sich mit einem Mal auf Harry stürzte und ihn ans Bett pinnte: „Ich kann auch anders!", grinste er und hielt Harrys Handgelenke aufs Bett gedrückt, bevor er sich vorlehnte und Harry erneut zu küssen begann, kein leidenschaftlicher, dafür aber viele, vereinzelte und zärtliche Küsse.  
  
Danach stupste er Harrys Nase mit der seinen an und lächelte verträumt. Daraufhin ließ er wieder von Harry ab und legte sich erneut neben den Dunkelhaarigen, um ihn einfach nur neben sich und in seinen Armen haben zu können.  
  
Dieses Mal war nicht er es, der den Moment ernster erden ließ, sondern Harry.  
  
„Und...was machen wir, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen dürfen?", fragte er vorsichtig, wollte nicht den kompletten Moment zerstören.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schulter und flüsterte ein leises: „Ich weiß nicht...glaubst du denn, ich komme wieder?"  
  
Harry lachte: „Natürlich glaube ich das...", er lächelte und nahm Draco noch fester in seine Arme.  
  
„Dann schreiben wir uns Post...jeden Tag tausende von Briefen..."  
  
Harry blickte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an: „Aber wir werden uns nicht mehr nahe sein können, so wie jetzt..."  
  
Draco antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht, er wusste, dass Harry Recht hatte und er wusste, dass er es ebenso wenig ertragen könnte.  
  
„Wir werden schon sehen...", erwiderte er schließlich leise und schloss nun seien Augen, um Harry anzudeuten, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollte.  
  
Harry strich dem Blonden eine Weile über den Rücken, bis er erneut etwas fragte.  
  
„Draco?" „Mh..."  
  
„Ich wollte eigentlich noch was erledigen, wärst du mir böse, wenn ich...", er nickte Richtung Tür.  
  
Draco blickte eine Weile wirklich etwas enttäuscht, bevor er nickte: „Nein...bis später dann..."  
  
Harry nickte zurück und löste sich vorsichtig aus Dracos Umarmung, um aufstehen zu können.  
  
Es war schon Mittag geworden, so lange hatten sie miteinander gekuschelt und geredet und er hoffte inständig, Apus in der Großen Halle antreffen zu können. So schnell er konnte, hastete er die vielen Treppen hinab und stürzte nahezu in den wieder zur Hälfte mit essenden Schülern gefüllten Raum.  
  
Er sah sich eine Weile um, bis er Dracos Ebenbild am Tisch der Ravenclaws entdeckte. Harry zögerte noch kurz, bevor er zielstrebig auf ihn zuging und nur ein Wort fragte: „Bücherei?"  
  
Die gesamte Gruppe der Ravenclaws, auch Cho, die jetzt in der Siebenten war, blickten Harry verwirrt und etwas skeptisch an, doch Apus begriff sofort, entschuldigte sich bei seinen Hauskameraden, schob sich die Serviette von den Beinen und folgte Harry aus der Halle.  
  
Den ganzen Weg über, bis zur Bibliothek tauschten sie nicht ein einziges Wort aus. Dor angekommen ließen sie sich an ihrem üblichen Tisch, in der hintersten Ecke, nieder, so dass Harry gegenüber des Blonden saß.  
  
Apus starrte schuldbewusst auf die hölzerne Tischplatte.  
  
„Und?", fragte Harry verärgert, „Schuldest du mir nicht eine Erklärung?"  
  
„Ich sagte doch bereits, das geht nur mich und Draco etwas an!", Apus stimme war tiefer als Dracos, verlieh ihm einen kurzen, heißen Schauer.  
  
„Sag' mir einfach die Wahrheit!", forderte Harry ihn weiter auf, ignorierte das eben Gesagte des Blonden, dessen Harry plötzlich ganze anders auszusehen schien als zuvor.  
  
„Kannst du dir die nicht denken? Ich sollte das alles tun, damit Draco nicht ausflippt. Wäre ich nicht stumm gewesen, hätte er nur gefragt, warum ich und nicht er."  
  
„Ist das nicht berechtigt?", fragte Harry energisch zurück.  
  
„Schon, aber es gibt keinen Grund für die Wahl. Unsere Mutter wollte einfach einen retten..."  
  
Harry überlegte kurz, dachte wirklich nach, bevor er erwiderte: „Sie wollte also einen ‚retten'...das machen Mütter dann wohl einfach so? Und außerdem würde sich dies widersprechen, wenn sie dich dann plötzlich nach Hogwarts schickt, wo doch eh alles auffliegt...mit dir!"  
  
Apus blickte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an, erwiderte erst nichts, bevor er sagte: „Alles hat seine Gründe..." Harry lachte sarkastisch auf: „Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein? Ich weiß ja nicht, was hier wirklich los ist, aber irgendwas ist an der ganzen Sache extrem faul..."  
  
Apus sah Harry nur ärgerlich an, erwiderte aber nichts mehr, stand stattdessen auf, murmelte nur noch ein: „Ich glaube du irrst dich gewaltig...", bevor er die Bibliothek ins schnellen Schritten wieder verließ.  
  
Harry blickte dem Blonden eine Weile verwundert und skeptisch hinterher, bevor er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und sich dafür auf zur Eulerei machte. Dort wollte er ebenfalls zwei Dinge erledigen.  
  
Während er die Bücherei verließ, griff er noch nach einem Pergament, einer Feder und ein wenig Tinte, sagte Madame Pinse, dass er all dies gleich zurückbringen würde und stapfte auch die letzten Treppen empor, um in das Eulenzimmer zu gelangen.  
  
Er wollte Hermine und Ron für morgen absagen, nicht, weil er keine Lust hatte, sondern viel mehr, weil er bei Draco bleiben wollte. Dies war ihm zur Zeit nämlich wichtiger.  
  
Er setzte sich kurz auf en mit Eulenmist und Federn verdreckten Holzboden, faltete das Stück Pergament auseinander, tunkte den Federkiel in die schwarze Tinte und begann zu schreiben:  
  
  
  
Lieber Ron, liebe Hermine,  
  
es tut mir Leid, aber ich werde morgen wohl doch nicht mit euch nach Hogsmeade kommen können. Bitte seid nicht sauer, ich habe wirklich meine Gründe dafür. Irgendwann, wenn die Zeit da ist, werde ich euch alles erklären. Ich wäre wirklich gern mitgekommen, doch ist etwas ernstes dazwischen gekommen. Macht euch keine Sorgen! Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry las sich die soeben hastig geschriebenen Zeilen noch einmal durch und faltete das Pergament dann wieder zu einem kleinen Quadrat zusammen, um sich dann eine Eule auszusuchen. Ja, er hätte es seinen beiden Freunden auch persönlich sagen können, doch dafür hatte er zur Zeit einfach nicht den Mut gehabt.  
  
Schließlich flog eine kleine, zerzauste halb braune, halb weiße Eule auf ihn zu, ließ sich auf seinem Arm nieder und legte seinen Kopf schief.  
  
Harry lächelte sie an, hielt schließlich das Pergament hoch, woraufhin sie eines ihren kleinen Beinchen ausstreckte.  
  
„Danke...", lächelte Harry und befestigte den Brief vorsichtig.  
  
Die Eule schuhute kurz, bevor sie sich von Harrys Arm erhob und aus einem der riesigen Fenster der Eulerei flatterte. Harry blickte ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und blickte sich dann weiter in der Eulerei um.  
  
Dieser Raum war einfach zu groß, dachte Harry und stolperte über den Boden, suchte auf den obersten Stangen, sah sich weiter unten um und wollte gerade aufgeben, als ihm weiter oben, in einer der dunkelsten Ecken zwei goldene Augen auffielen.  
  
„Da bist du ja!", sagte Harry laut, „Komm' mal her..."  
  
Die Eule zögerte kurz, bevor sie sich von ihrem Platz erhob und auf Harry zuflog. Tatsächlich, es war die kleine, schwarze Eule.  
  
Hedwig, die auf einer der untersten Stangen saß, drehte Harry eifersüchtig sofort den Rücken zu und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.  
  
Harry grinste nur und streckte dann seinen Arm für die schwarze Eule aus. Er hatte ein Stück von seinem Pergament behalten, schrieb jetzt nur drei Worte auf das vergilbte Stück und band es an das ebenfalls schwarze Bein der Eule: „Bringst du das heute Abend zu deinem Besitzer? Beim Abendessen meine ich? Noch würde es zu früh sein!"  
  
Die Eule sah Harry lange mit ihren goldenfarbenen Augen an, bevor sie etwas tat, das wie nicken aussah und dann zurück auf ihren soeben verlassenen, dunklen Platz flog.  
  
„Danke!", rief Harry ihr noch zu, bevor er die Eulerei langsam wieder verließ.  
  
Die Eule musste also irgendeinem Lehrer oder einem Schüler gehören, sonst würde sie sich nicht hier befinden. Doch warum hatte sie dann eine Nachricht von Lucius gebracht?  
  
Harry dachte den ganzen Weg, zurück zu seinem Zimmer darüber nach, entschied sich aber dafür, das, was er gerade getan hatte, vorerst für sich zu behalten und Draco nicht noch mehr zu belasten.  
  
Er trat in sein und dessen Zimmer, Draco war nicht anwesend, ließ sich auf seinem Bett nieder und entschloss sich dafür, noch einige Hausaufgaben zu machen, um sich bis zum Abendessen, auf welches er wirklich gespannt war, vorerst abzulenken.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco hatte der Hunger mittlerweile doch überkommen, weshalb er sich für das Mittag und gegen die Isolation von den anderen Slytherins entschieden hatte.  
  
Er saß nun am Slytherintisch und aß so viel, dass es für das nicht gehabte Frühstück mitreichte. Er war froh, dass nur Kevin, Crabbe und Golye da waren, denn auf Blaise wollte er erst als allerletztes treffen.  
  
Doch kaum hatte er diesen Gedanke beendet, trat genau dieser durch die Eingangstür mit Seamus Finnigan zu seiner Rechten. Die Gerüchte waren also wahr. Draco verschluckte sich fast an seinem Essen, als die beiden sich lachend voneinander trennten und Blaise nun auf Draco zukam, hinter ihm stehen blieb, sich leicht zu Dracos Ohr vorbeugte und flüsterte: „Kommst du noch mal kurz mit?"  
  
Draco schauderte es, irgendwie vermisste er die Zeit mit seinem besten Freund, doch daran durfte er jenem Moment nicht einmal denken.  
  
Er schluckte noch seinen letzten Happen herunter, bevor er nur schweigend nickte, aufstand und Blaise – mal wieder – aus der Großen Halle folgte, um dieses Mal aber wieder bis zum See zu gehen und rot das Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
Blaise ließ sich wie immer in dem kühlen Gras nieder und klopfte dann auf das freie Stück neben ihm.  
  
Draco zögerte erst skeptisch, bevor er sich tatsächlich neben Blaise setzte, aber noch immer verärgert dreinblickte, obwohl er sich noch immer nicht ganz vorstellen konnte, dass Blaise all das getan hatte.  
  
„Draco...", er nannte ihn also noch immer beim Vornamen, „...ich habe mein ‚Spatzenhirn' angestrengt und ehrlich...ich weiß einfach nicht, was du meinst. Was war letztens mit dir los?"  
  
Draco blickte ihn nun doch wieder zorniger denn je an und erwiderte schnippisch: „Machst du jetzt einen auf unschuldig?"  
  
Blaise runzelte seine Stirn verwirrt und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eigentlich bin ich hier der, der sauer sein sollte oder etwa nicht?"  
  
„Ach ja? Und ich soll einfach so drüber wegsehen, dass du meinem Vater geschrieben hast. Ihm von..."  
  
„Bitte was?", unterbrach Blaise den Blonden ungläubig.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich auch gedacht!"  
  
„Deinem Vater geschrieben?", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf, „Wieso sollte ich deinem Vater schreiben?"  
  
„Um dich bei mir zu rächen!", erwiderte Draco wütend.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, Draco! Ich habe deinem Vater nicht geschrieben und du weißt genau, was ich eben von genau dem halte. Warum sollte ich ihm schreiben und worum geht es überhaupt?"  
  
Draco sah Blaise ungläubig an, es klang wirklich wie die Wahrheit: „Du...du weißt wirklich nichts davon?"  
  
„Mein, Gott...nein!", wiederholte Blaise sich erneut.  
  
Draco schluckte bei dem Gedanke daran, was er seinem ehemaligen Freund zugetraut hatte: „Blaise...es tut mir Leid...ich dachte...weil ich so viel Mist gebaut hatte..."  
  
Blaise ignorierte sein Gestotter und wiederholte seine Frage: „Worum geht es denn?"  
  
„Irgendjemand hat Dinge an meinen Vater weitergegeben, die eigentlich nur du wissen konntest...dachte ich zumindest...du weiß ja von dem Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm. Dort hat er mir angedroht, dass ich Harry nie wieder sehen dürfte und er sonst meiner Mutter etwas antun würde.", Draco senkte seinen Blick, während Blaise Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, „Und wie es ja gekommen ist...bin ich immer noch in Harrys Nähe. Ich wollte das Zimmer wechseln, doch Dumbledore hat es nicht zugelassen. Und so sind Harry und ich uns doch näher gekommen. Ich dachte mir, dass nur du das weißt, beziehungsweise vermutest."  
  
„Wieso hast du Dumbledore all das nicht gesagt?"  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Andererseits wollte ich ja bei Harry bleiben."  
  
Blaise lächelte kurz, worüber Draco sich wirklich wunderte, er schien überhaupt nicht mehr sauer zu sein.  
  
„Und nun habe ich einen Brief bekommen, von meinem Vater, er will mich früher zum Todesesser machen, mir noch diese Woche einen Portschlüssel schicken..."  
  
Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf: „Du machst Witze, oder?"  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe...wirklich...", stotterte Draco, doch darum ging es Blaise gar nicht.  
  
„Was, wenn die dir was antun?", fragte er panisch weiter.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Besser mir als wem anders!"  
  
„Scheiße, Draco...", mit einem Mal beugte Blaise sich vor und schloss den Blonden in seien Arme, was dieser zwar überrascht aber gerne annahm und sich gegen seinen alten Freund drückte.  
  
„Blaise, ich habe Angst...", nuschelte Draco, woraufhin Blaise die Umarmung nur festigte und seinen Kopf gegen den Dracos lehnte, während er schwer ein und ausatmete.  
  
„Ich war es nicht, ehrlich...ich könnte so etwas nie tun. Draco...egal was passiert ist, so etwas würde ich nicht tun!"  
  
„Ich weiß ja...", erwiderte der Blonde leiser.  
  
Blaise drückte ihn noch einmal an sich, bevor er sich von Draco löste und ihn mit leicht glasigen Augen anblickte.  
  
„Hey, Blaise...halb so wild...", versuchte Draco es abzutun, doch Blaise schüttelte nur mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf, „...ich hoffe die tun dir nichts."  
  
Draco zögerte eine Weile, bevor er fragte: „Warum?"  
  
Blaise blickte ihn verwundert an: „Warum was?"  
  
„Warum hoffst du das?", fragte Draco etwas deutlicher.  
  
Blaise schüttelte erneut den Kopf, wirkte dabei irgendwie verletzt, „Verdammt...Draco...weil du mir noch immer viel bedeutest." Draco runzelte die Stirn: „Nach allem, was..."  
  
„Ja!", unterbrach Blaise ihn.  
  
Draco schluckte, auch wenn er sich freuen sollte, tat es irgendwie weh, dass es diesen Menschen gab, der ihn so sehr mochte, egal wie er ihn behandelte. Und er hatte so viele Fehler gemacht, trotz allem war Blaise noch für ihn da.  
  
„Und ihr seid jetzt also zusammen, ja?", fragte Blaise dann und versuchte seien Tränen noch immer zurückzuhalten, indem er das Thema wechselte.  
  
Draco nickte zögerlich, woraufhin Blaise lächelte: „Und?"  
  
„Ist schwer...", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
Blaise nickte nachdenklich.  
  
„Aber wer war es denn dann? Wer hat meinem Vater alles verraten?", äußerte Draco seine Gedanken plötzlich laut.  
  
Blaise zuckte mit seinen Schultern: „Vielleicht ja niemand und er hat es sich einfach gedacht..."  
  
Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten, nickte dann aber: „Und du und Seamus?", fragte er, um das Thema schon wieder zu wechseln.  
  
„Nur Freunde...", lächelte Blaise.  
  
Draco nickte verstehend.  
  
„Blaise?", fragte Draco dann und brach die Stille erneut.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Danke."  
  
Blaise blickte Draco eine Weile an, versank in den blauen Augen, bevor er nur den Kopf schüttelte und Draco vorsichtig erneut in seine Arme schloss, um in dieser Art und Weise zu antworten.  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
A/N: Na...? Endlich mal wieder etwas Gutes, oder? ‚lieb guck' Von wem wohl die Eule ist und vor allem, wer hat wen verraten? ‚grins' Freue mich über jedes Review!  
  
Danke (auch noch zu Kapitel 39)  
  
Vampiry: Und hier hast du gleich noch ein neues Chap. Achterbahn? ‚lach' Na, dann musst du zumindest nicht extra in einen Freizeitpark gehen. Danke für dein liebes und erstes Review!  
  
Dior: Zu Kapitel 39: Ja, ja...Happy Ends sind schwer. ‚lach' So zum Nachdenken gebracht. Wow, kann ich das als Kompliment sehen? Hey, ich spreche dich voll oft bei ICQ an, aber d antwortest nie ‚schnief'  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, 100 Kapitel. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe das. Aber ich denke schon, da kommt, so weit ich das in Planung habe (und sich diese nicht wieder abrupt ändert) noch eine ganze Menge auf euch zu! Ja, das mit dem posten ist zur Zeit schwer, aber wie du siehst, gebe ich mein bestes!!! ‚lieb guck'  
  
Al: Happy End...darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken, das kann ich erst im 100. Kapitel entscheiden. Hey, die Story soll dich nicht so mitnehmen. Ach, In Hamburg also, hättest du mich ja fast besuchen können. ‚lach' Schön und traurig zugleich? Oh, bei deiner Beschreibung über Draco habe ich voll die Gänsehaut gekriegt. Kommt er echt so rüber? ‚freu'  
  
Blue: O.O. Das mit dem Todesesser...ach, lass dich einfach überraschen. Nicht weinen ‚tröst' Hey, ich will euch doch gar nicht quälen, obwohl... ‚fies grins' Ja, hier also das nächste Kapitel. ‚lach' Aber nein, nein...nicht in Tränen ausbrechen (zu Kapitel 40) Danke, dass du meine Story liebst. ‚freu' Mit dem Mal...oh je...  
  
Phoenixfeder: Ja, sie sind schon zusammen, auch wenn es noch etwas schwierig ist! Ob es Albus war oder vielleicht doch Blaise? Oder ganz jemand anderes? Ja, ich versuche mir noch eine Menge einfallen zu lassen. Viel Spaß auch mit diesem Chapter.  
  
Lyonessheart: Tja, obs Blaise war oder nicht, weißt du jetzt ja. Aber auch er könnte lügen. ‚fies grins' Lass dich überraschen! Ach ja, zu Real Life 3...kennste auch die ersten beiden Teil? Also real Life 1 2? Und 3? Die ist doch schon beendet!!! Einen vierten Teil möchte ich nicht schreiben. ‚hehe' Und zum Review von Kapitel 40: Ja, Apus kriegt noch eine Abreibung...irgendwann ‚lach'  
  
Anica: Was soll ich zu deinem ultrakurzen Kommi groß sagen, hehn? ‚lach'  
  
Stella: Sorry, aber auch ich habe nicht ewig zum Updaten Zeit, nehme deine Drohung aber mal als Kompliment auf. ‚lach' Das mit der Eule müsste sich für dich jetzt ja geklärt haben. Oder?  
  
Kissymouse: Ja, Spaß macht es immer, aber das mit der zeit ist natürlich doof. Vermisse deine vielen Fragen? ‚lach' Danke für dein Review.  
  
Dark-live: Ja, Lucius ist richtig gemein, aber intelligent, denn alles ist durchdacht, hehn? ‚lach' Ja, so zärtlich! ‚freu' War voll schwer zu beschreiben, bei mir hats selbst gekribbelt, bei der Vorstellung, obwohl ich immer noch denke, ich hab das scheiße beschrieben. ‚lach' Na ja, aber Draco liebt ihn halt und kann es nicht einfach beenden. ‚schnief'  
  
Sunggles2: Genau, die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, obwohl das letzte Chap (das 40.) war doch wieder schön, oder? ‚überleg' 


	42. Kapitel 42: Die Eule

Kapitel 42: Die Eule  
  
Der restliche Freitagnachmittag verlief für Draco und Blaise ziemlich schnell, da sie bis hin zum Abend über alles mögliche redeten und auch noch die letzten Fragen zwischen einander klärten.  
  
Für Harry ging dafür alles nur umso langsamer voran, er schnappte sich eines nach dem anderen Schulbuch, griff von einem Pergament zum nächsten, schaffte letztendlich jedoch gar nichts.  
  
Endlich war es denn so weit: das Abendessen würde beginnen. Harry schmiss sein noch in der Hand haltendes Buch achtlos zur Seite, sprang aus seinem Bett auf und verließ so schnell, wie es nur möglich war, sein Zimmer um in die Große Halle zu eilen.  
  
Als er genau diese betrat, kamen auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite gerade Blaise und Draco lachend hinein. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn, verstand das sich vor ihm ablaufende Bild nicht ganz, bevor er auf genau die beiden zu lief.  
  
„Hey!", lachte Blaise.  
  
„Harry, hau' ab, du weißt, dass ich dir nicht zu nahe sein darf!", zischte Draco dafür und schritt dann schon mal voran zum Tisch der Slytherins, während Blaise noch eine Weile bei Harry blieb, welcher schwer ein und ausatmete, da er sich so beeilt hatte.  
  
„Du warst es nicht, richtig?"; fragte er völlig aus der Puste und atmete durch einen zur Hälfte geöffneten Mund.  
  
Blaise schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf: „Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte er leise zurück, kam einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu, so dass wirklich nur er hören konnte, was Harry im nächsten Moment sagen würde.  
  
„Ich war vorhin in der Eulerei. Wollte erst nur einen Brief an Hermine und Ron schreiben, doch dann kam ich auf die Idee, mal nach der schwarzen Eule, die Draco den Brief von seinem Vater gebracht hat, Ausschau zu halten.", er holte erst einmal wieder Luft.  
  
„Und?", Blaise runzelte seine Stirn.  
  
„Die war da. Die schwarze Eule war in der Eulerei!"  
  
„Ja und? Kann doch auch sein, dass sie sich dort nur ausgeruht hat!", erwiderte Blaise unsicher mit Zweifel über seine eigenen Worte.  
  
„Nein...nein, das glaube ich nicht. Na ja, jedenfalls habe ich ihr einen kleinen Brief mit den Worten ‚Ich wusste es'...ja, ich weiß, mir fiel nichts Besseres ein...ans Bein gebunden und gesagt, sie solle den Brief heute beim Abendessen zu ihrem Besitzer bringen."  
  
Erst jetzt nickte Blaise verstehend: „Keine schlechte Idee!"  
  
„Sagst du das bitte auch Draco und passt bitte mit auf, ja?", fragte Harry bittend.  
  
Blaise nickte: „Ja...natürlich..." „Danke!", mit diesem Wort, wandte er sich wieder ab und setzte sich dieses Mal neben Ron und Ginny, füllte sich einige Nudeln auf, obwohl er sich dabei nur konzentriert in der Halle umblickte und ständig kleckerte.  
  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ginny nun.  
  
„Nichts...tut mir Leid...", entschuldigte Harry sich und schob die verstreuten Nudeln zurück auf seinen Teller.  
  
„Du kommst also nicht mit?"; fragte Hermine nun und klang dabei verletzt, aber auch verärgert.  
  
Harry höret nicht damit auf, seinen Blick durch die Halle streifen zu lassen, während er antwortete: „Nein, ich kann nicht...wäre gerne...aber es geht nicht...erkläre es später!"  
  
Daraufhin erwiderte das Gryffindormädchen nichts mehr, was für Harry Antwort genug war und es tat ihm wirklich Leid, doch hatte er keine andere Wahl.  
  
Und plötzlich ließ er seine Gabel fallen, da war sie: die schwarze, kleine Eule mit den goldenen Augen.  
  
„Harry, was ist denn?", fragte Ginny erneut, doch Harry erwiderte nichts, war zu fixiert auf das Tier, was nun einige Runden flog, wobei es immer weiter herunterkam.  
  
Harry wendete kurz den Blick ab, blickte zu Draco herüber, der ebenso kurz zurückblickte und nicht weniger angespannt zu sein schien.  
  
Dann war es soweit, die Eule schien ihren Besitzer gefunden zu haben, doch anders als Harry es vermutet hätte. Er runzelte die Stirn, blickte erneut zu Draco und Blaise, welche ebenso skeptisch zurücksahen.  
  
„Snape?", fragte Harry leise zu sich selbst.  
  
Genau dieser band der Eule das kleine Pergament ab, las sich die wenigen Worte durch und blickte dann verärgert durch die Halle, bis er Harrys Blick erntete und ihn fragend und hasserfüllt anstarrte.  
  
Harry senkte seinen eigenen Blick augenblicklich wieder, versuchte sich erst einmal mit diesem Ergebnis vertraut zu machen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, dass Snape eine Eule besaß und ebenso wenig ergab Snape überhaupt keinen Sinn.  
  
Dieser war doch Dracos Lieblingslehrer und Draco sein Lieblingsschüler. Das stimmte einfach nicht überein und so sehr er seinen Zaubertränkelehrer auch hasste, traute er ihm all dies nun wirklich nicht zu.  
  
Noch immer mit gesenktem Kopf schielte er zu dem Slytherintisch herüber, wo Blaise und Draco sich flüsternd zu unterhalten schienen und ebenfalls nicht weniger entsetzt waren.  
  
Dann schielte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wieder zu dem Lehrertisch auf, Snapes Blick hing noch immer an ihm, während genau dieser seiner Eule über das Federkleid strich und sie mit einigen Brotkrümeln fütterte, was Harrys Meinung nach überhaupt nicht zu diesem Professor passte.  
  
Harry verzog sein Gesicht angewidert, bevor er sich wieder seinem eigenen Essen zuwandte und wusste, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen auf eine Standpauke seines Lehrers gefasst machen konnte, doch vorerst wollte er an andere Dinge denken.  
  
Wieso Snape?  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein, das einzige, was ihm nun noch möglich erschien, war, dass jemand anderes einfach Snapes Eule benutzt hatte, doch dieser musste den Verdacht gewollt auf Snape schieben wollen, aber wer wusste schon, dass Snape eine Eule besaß und zudem noch solch eine seltsame. Auch auf Apus passte diese Beschreibung nicht mehr, da er noch wesentlich kürzer auf Hogwarts war, als alle anderen.  
  
Hatte er sich wirklich so stark geirrt, dann müsste er sich bei dem Blonden entschuldigen. Gedankenverloren blickte er zum Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber, doch dort schien alles wie immer zu sein, Apus unterhielt sich mit Cho, blickte nicht einmal auf.  
  
Hatte er ihm wirklich Unrecht getan?  
  
Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Aber wer war es denn dann gewesen? Oder gehörte Snape noch immer zu den Todesessern?  
  
Nein, nachdem was er alles für den Orden und sogar Harry selbst getan hatte, konnte er sich das nicht mehr vorstellen.  
  
Aber wirklich verdächtigt hatte er Apus ja noch nicht, er hatte ihm bloß gesagt, dass an der ganzen Sache des stumm seins irgendetwas faul sein würde und dieser Ansicht war er nach wie vor.  
  
Den Rest seines Abendbrots stopfte er nur so in sich hinein, wollte möglichst schnell zurück in sein Zimmer, damit Draco bald folgen und er mit genau diesem reden konnte.  
  
Er sprang auf, wünschte den anderen für den morgigen Tag noch viel Spaß in Hogsmeade und verließ die Halle schleunigst wieder, u die vielen Treppen nur so hinauf zu rennen und sich dann völlig kaputt auf seinem Bett nieder ließ.  
  
Er wusste, dass es noch etwas dauern würde, bevor Draco nachkommen würde, da es ja möglichst unauffällig sein sollte, obwohl es – Harrys Meinung nach – sowieso schon zu spät dafür war.  
  
Der gleichen Ansicht schien auch Draco zu sein, welcher schon wenige Sekunden später ebenfalls ins Zimmer stürzte und Harry ungläubig anblickte.  
  
„Wieso Snape?", fragte Harry nun erneut, dieses Mal aber nicht an sich, sondern an Draco gewandt.  
  
„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass er es war...jemand versucht uns reinzulegen. Snape würde so etwas nie tun und der Brief war definitiv von meinem Vater, den kann niemand anderes geschrieben haben. Ich erkenne doch die Schrift!", nun setzte sich Draco ebenfalls, so dass er gegenüber von Harry saß.  
  
„Wie lange hält diese sich verändernde Tinte?"  
  
„Solange man will...man kann sie wenige Minuten, Stunden oder sogar Tage und Wochen halten lassen..."  
  
Harry nickte, das half ihnen also auch nicht weiter.  
  
„Wenn die Eule jemand hier vom Schloss geschickt hat, dann muss der oder die den Brief schon vorher besessen und genau geplant haben, wann er an dich gehen sollte."  
  
Dieses Mal nickte Draco.  
  
„Schon einen Verdacht?", fragte der Slytherin dann leise.  
  
„Ich dachte ich hätte einen gehabt, doch dieser scheint mir nach diesen Tatsachen wiederum unlogisch zu sein.", erklärte Harry, „Ich dachte, Apus wäre es gewesen."  
  
„Mein Bruder?", fragte Draco entsetzt.  
  
Harry sah ihn ungläubig an: „Ich dachte, du hasst ihn?"  
  
„Tu ich ja auch, aber das würde er doch nie tun, er hat bei ganz anderen Leuten gewohnt, er hatte doch nicht einmal Kontakt zu meiner Mutter und meine Mutter ist garantiert nicht von der dunklen Seite...also innerlich."  
  
„War ja nur ein Verdacht...", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut, verstand nicht ganz, warum Draco um seinen Bruder plötzlich solch einen Aufstand machte, „Du dachtest ja auch erst, es wäre Blaise gewesen...", gab er dann trotzig zurück.  
  
„Ja...hast ja Recht.", sagte Draco daraufhin kleinlaut, „Trotzdem, mein Bruder schließe ich wirklich aus, der kennt Snape ja noch nicht einmal."  
  
Harry nickte: „Ja, jetzt schließe ich ihn auch aus.", er stockte, „Was ist eigentlich wieder mit dir und Blaise? Ward ihr heute den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen?", schon wider stach Eifersucht in ihm empor, schließlich war Blaise es, mit dem Draco kurz, auch wenn es nur eine Lüge gewesen war, zusammen gewesen war.  
  
Draco hob grinsend eine Augenbraue: „Eifersüchtig?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht!", gab Harry verärgert zurück.  
  
„Soll ich dich mal eifersüchtig machen?", Draco grinste noch fieser.  
  
„Lass es lieber...", erwiderte Harry.  
  
„Mit Blaise hatte ich meinen ersten Kuss.", sagte Draco trotzdem schnell.  
  
Harry öffnete seinen Mund empört, wollte etwas erwidern, doch brachte er keinen Laut hervor, bis er ein schlichtes ‚Danke ‚ hauchte.  
  
Daraufhin lachte Draco leise auf und schritt zu Harry hinüber, wo er sich so auf Harrys Schoß setzte, dass er je ein Knie auf dem Laken neben Harrys Beinen kniete: „Und soll ich dir noch was sagen?", Dracos Stimme war leise und heiser, einfach nur so, dass sie Harry nervös machte.  
  
„Bin ja mal gespannt!", gab er unsicher zurück, versuchte Dracos Position auf sich zu ignorieren.  
  
Draco lachte: „Es war beschissen..."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich: „W...wirklich?"  
  
Dracos Grinsen verwandelte sich nun wieder in ein liebevolles Lächeln, während er nickend antwortete: „Ja, wirklich!"  
  
Nun lächelte auch Harry etwas, bevor er in Dracos Augen aufblickte und wieder in dem sanften Blau versank. Sein Herz fing wie immer schneller an zu schlagen, während Draco sich langsam vorbeugte und Harry dann sanft zu küssen begann, woraufhin der Gryffindor seine Augen sofort schloss.  
  
Draco begann ihn wie immer erst mit kurzen, zurückhaltenden Küssen zu beschenken, bevor er wieder nach und nach in einen intensiveren, leidenschaftlicheren überging, solange, bis Harry ihm Einlass gewährte und sich ihre Zungen schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag trafen.  
  
Harry keuchte kurz auf, um gleichzeitig nach Sauerstoff zu schnappen, bevor er seine Hände auf Dracos Rücken legte und sich dort in seinem Umhang festkrallte.  
  
Dracos Lippen verformten sich kurz zu einem Grinsen; bevor er Harry sanft aufs Bett herunterdrückte, sich halb auf und halb neben den Dunkelhaarigen legte, um ihn immer stärker küssen zu können, so dass beide sich öfter abrupt voneinander trennen mussten, u erst einmal wieder Luft holen zu können.  
  
Doch irgendwann löste der Slytherin sich von Harry, legte seine Hand dafür auf Harrys Wange, lächelte ihn erst an, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und sich ganz neben Harry niederließ, um sich an ihn schmiegen zu können.  
  
Harry, dem durch den Kuss noch etwas schwindelig war, legte vorsichtig einen Arm um den Blonden un zog ihn noch dichter an sich, während ihm seine Augen langsam zufielen.  
  
Draco hingegen lag noch eine ganze Weile wach, hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und wusste, dass es schon bald sein würde, dass der Portschlüssel schon ziemlich bald kommen würde, wenn nicht schon am nächsten Tag, an dem es am unauffälligsten sein würde, weil die meisten Schüler in Hogsmeade sein würden und es außerdem nur ein Sonntag war, wo sie eh keinen Unterricht hatten.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanke drückte e sich noch enger an Harry, wollte einfach nicht von ihm getrennt werden. Um sich etwas abzulenken, dachte er an all die schönen Momente zurück und erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Harry überhaupt zusammen gekommen waren, wie er langsam gemerkt hatte, dass der Hass sich in etwas anderes zu umwandeln begann.  
  
Und so wurde auch er irgendwann vom Schlaf erfasst.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte er auf, klopfte auf das Laken neben sich, doch fühlte keinen warmen Körper dort liegen, erschrocken richtete er sich auf, blickte sich im Zimmer um. Sprang aus seinem Bett auf und hastete zum Badezimmer, riss die Tür auf, bis...  
  
„Äh...Draco?"  
  
Draco hielt begann augenblicklich gen Boden zu starren und, lief scheinbar mehr als nur leicht rötlich an.  
  
„Kennst du kein Anklopfen?", fraget Harry weiter, bevor er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften band und ein weiteres Handtuch über seinen Schultern hing, um die letzten nassen Tropfen seiner Haare auffangen zu können.  
  
„Kennst du kein Abschließen?", fragte Draco leise zurück und wollte die Tür gerade wieder zu schließen, als Harry schon auf ihn zukam, ihn an der hand ins Badezimmer führte und die Tür hinter dem Blonden, dessen Haare völlig zerzaust waren, leise schloss.  
  
Erst jetzt blickte Draco langsam wieder auf und lief fast noch rötlicher an, als er Harry halbnackt vor sich stehen sah.  
  
Er war wirklich gut gebaut, was wohl vom fielen Quidditch kam, gleichzeitig war er etwas brauner, doch trotzdem zogen sich einige Narben über seine verletzliche Haut.  
  
„Was hast du-...", stammelte Draco, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er solange auf Draco zuging, bis dieser an der Wand lehnte.  
  
Draco überkam ein mehr als nur rein mulmiges Gefühl, es war etwas, dass er noch viel weniger kannte, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, warum Harry sich plötzlich so selbstbewusst benahm.  
  
Harry lächelte als Antwort auf den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nur, bevor er die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen schloss, so dass Draco die Wärme, die von dem eben erst heiß geduschten Körper ausging, sogar durch seine Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte.  
  
Harry hob seine Hand, strich über Dracos Wange, über dessen Halsbeuge, woraufhin dieser seine Augen sofort zufallen ließ, und schließlich noch über dessen nun ebenfalls warmen Lippen.  
  
Harry sah die ganze Zeit ziemlich ernst bei dem aus, was er tat, bevor er sich vorbeugte und den Slytherin zärtlich, doch schon bald leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann, während er sich imemr dichter an den Blonden drückte, dieser seine Hände nun über Harrys freien Rücken streifen ließ, dann über dessen Seiten und schließlich über dessen Brust und Bauch strich, wobei Harry sich kurz von Draco löste und die Luft stark einzog, bevor er sich wieder vorlehnte und Draco weiter zu küssen begann.  
  
Harry roch nach süßem Duschgel und als wüsste Draco nicht mehr, was er tat, ließ er seien Hände immer und immer weiter sinken, woraufhin Harry sich jetzt von dem Blonden wegdrückte, dieser seine Hand augenblicklich wieder zurückzog und ein ‚Entschuldige...', murmelte.  
  
Harry hingegen wirkte nun schon wieder ernster denn je und sah den Slytherin verletzt an.  
  
„Wa...was ist?", fragte Draco unsicher.  
  
Harry schwieg noch eine Weile, senkte den Blick für einen Moment, bevor er wieder aufsah, schluckte und dann leise erwiderte: „Dein Portschlüssel ist da."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Danke an: Lyonessheart (auch für die E-Mail), Blue, Dark-live, Sabysemilla, Snuggles2, Kissymouse (ja, so habe ich es gern), Dior (gib mir doch mal den Link deiner Homepage), Anica (lol, musst ja auch keine langen Reviews schreiben, ich fand das sehr amüsant!), Schwarze Witwe (okay, okay, immerhin liest u trotzdem, so schlehct kann es dann ja nicht sein. ‚Zunge rausstreck'), Phoenixfeder, Severina 35!!!  
  
Und meine neuen Leser (immer herzlich willkommen): Anni, Susy2902 und Sbgirl.  
  
Hoffe, ihr habt weiterhin Spaß. Liebe grüße,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	43. Kapitel 43: Erste Qualen

Kapitel 43: Erste Qualen  
  
Draco stolperte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, der gesamte schöne Moment war vergessen und auch schien ihm Harry, der noch immer oben herum nackt war, nicht mehr großartig zu beinträchtigen.  
  
„Das ist ein Scherz oder?", Draco stolperte noch weiter rückwärts, während Harry den Kopf langsam schüttelte.  
  
„Sag' , dass das ein Scherz ist!", wiederholte Draco sich, bis er schließlich auf dem Klodeckel landete und Harry von dort aus weiter fassungslos anstarrte.  
  
„Draco...", Harry schritt nun wieder auf ihn zu, „...Draco, das ist kein Scherz, hörst du?"  
  
Doch der Slytherin blickte ihn nur ungläubig an, seine Augen waren geweitet, während er seine Lippen nun zusammenkniff.  
  
„Seit wann?", wisperte er dann leise.  
  
„Heute morgen in der früh...ich wollte dich ausschlafen lassen und mich eben auf meine Art und Weise von dir verabschieden, ohne dass du bereits bei unserem vorerst letzten gemeinsamen Kuss traurig bist...", erklärte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Welche Eule war denn hier?"  
  
„Wieder die von Professor Snape, ich werde in Ruhe mit ihm darüber reden!", beruhigte Harry den Blonden.  
  
„Ich kann nicht gehen...ich will überhaupt nicht...", stammelte Draco, während er leicht zu zittern begann, „...die werden mich umbringen und wenn nicht fast zu Tode quälen...ich werde das Mal bekommen...Harry...bitte tu' was, irgendwas...", Draco begann panisch und war am Ende nur noch zu einem leisen, flehlichen Flüstern übergegangen.  
  
„Draco, bitte...ich kann nichts tun, das hast du mir selbst lange genug zu erklären versucht...ich würde so gern...", erwiderte Harry leise und hockte sich nun vor den sitzenden Slytherin, wobei er vorsichtig dessen Hände ergriff.  
  
„Ich kann nicht...ich bin noch gar nicht so weit...das ging alles viel zu schnell...", Harry richtete sich nun etwas auf und schloss den stotternden Blonden vorsichtig in seine Arme, spürte dessen stockenden Atem auf seiner freien Haut.  
  
„Ich weiß...", flüsterte er zurück, „...ich habe auch Angst..."  
  
„Wo ist er?", fragte Draco schließlich und stieß sich wieder von Harry weg.  
  
„Wo ist wer?"  
  
„Der Portschlüssel!", antwortete Draco und stand nun wieder mit wackeligen Beinen auf.  
  
„Draco...", Harry machte wilde Gesten, wusste nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte, „Wir können doch noch mal zu Dumbledore gehen, der weiß bestimmt eine Lösung..."  
  
Doch der Slytherin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf: „Es gibt keine Lösung...", er schob sich an Harry vor bei und quetschte sich aus dem Badezimmer, sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, bevor er erneut und etwas lauter fragte: „Verdammt, wo ist er?"  
  
Harry begann nun ebenfalls nervös zu werden, richtete sich auch wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, zog sich noch schnell sein T-Shirt über, knipste das Badezimmerlicht aus und verließ genau dieses ebenfalls.  
  
Er schritt an Draco vorbei, griff in seine Nachtschrankschublade und zog eine kleine, schwarze Kerze hervor.  
  
„Das ist der Portschlüssel?", fragte Draco ungläubig.  
  
Harry nickte und drückte es seinem Freund in die Hand, um seinen Blick gleich daraufhin abzuwenden und Richtung Fenster zu blicken, seine Lippen noch fester zusammenkniff.  
  
Draco betrachtete die Kerze in seiner Hand, senkte den Blick, versuchte stark zu bleiben, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme fragte: „Harry?"  
  
Doch dieser reagierte nicht.  
  
„Harry?", fragte er wieder, dieses Mal etwas lauter.  
  
Erst jetzt drehte der Gryffindor sich um und Draco sah sofort, dass er glasige Augen hatte, selbst wenn er mit seiner typischen Lippenzusammendrückphase zu versuchen schien, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
Draco sah ihn gequält und verletzt an, ging schließlich langsam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht, schluckte nur, versuchte nicht auszurasten und Draco es somit noch schwerer zu machen.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Draco nun schon das dritte Mal.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige nickte kaum merklich.  
  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, was passiert, wenn ich wieder komme!"  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich daran?", hakte Draco nun panikerfüllt nach.  
  
Der Gryffindor nickte zaghaft, während seine Augen von Mal zu Mal glasiger wurden, er den Slytherin nur noch verschwommen vor sich stehen sah.  
  
Draco hingegen versuchte sich, so gut es ging, zusammen zu reißen, auch wenn seine Stimme kaum überhörbar bebte: „Nichts wird so sein, wie es vorher war...", fuhr er leise fort. „Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte Harry nun ebenfalls zitternd zurück.  
  
„Rede mit Dumbledore über unser Zimmer..."  
  
„Draco...", Harrys Stimme wurde lauter, zitterte zwar, doch wurde sie strenger und irgendwie nervöser, „...was willst du mir sagen?", wiederholte er sich schließlich, merkte das irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Harry...", der Blonde senkte seinen Kopf, umschloss die Kerze mit seiner Faust, schien sie beinahe zerbrechen zu wollen, bevor er ein letztes Mal aufblickte: „Wir müssen Schluss machen."  
  
Harry holte stockend Luft, sein Puls raste, doch brachte er kein Wort hervor, wollte so viel erwidern, doch brauchte er seine letzte Kraft zum atmen.  
  
„Du...du sagtest...wir schreiben Briefe...du sagtest...das...", stammelte Harry, war mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, während sich eine seiner ersten Tränen den Weg über seine Wange suchte, er aber dennoch versuchte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.  
  
„Mach's gut, Harry...", waren Dracos letzte Worte, bevor er einige leise Wörter murmelte und schließlich mit einem Mal, ähnlich wie beim Apparieren, aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war.  
  
Harry trat einige Schritte nach vorne, griff in die Luft, wo sein Freund so eben noch gestanden hatte, doch es war nichts mehr da, nicht einmal die Wärme, die in letzter Zeit so von dem Blonden ausgegangen war. Einfach nichts, gar nichts. Draco war weg.  
  
Nun traten auch all die anderen salzigen Tränen aus seinen Augen, fanden überhaupt keinen Halt mehr, während er überhaupt nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, ob er zusammen sacken, lachen oder sich einfach nur aufs Bett setzten sollte. Ob er zu Dumbledore oder Snape oder einfach alleine bleiben sollte? Es war, als wären all seine Gehirnfunktionen nur noch auf zwei Tatsachen fixiert: Draco hatte mit ihm Schluss gemacht und Draco war weg.  
  
Schließlich ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf, während er das Zimmer in hastigen Schritten verließ und nur noch zu einer Person wollte, die einzige, die ihn in jenem Moment verstehen könnte: Blaise.  
  
Er rannte die Treppen so schnell herunter, dass er bei einer der letzten in Richtung Große Halle stolperte und hart mit dem Kinn auf den Steinboden aufschlug.  
  
Keuchend richtete er sich auf, während sich der salzige Geschmack seiner Tränen nun mit seiner blutigen Lippe vermischte und Harry nur umso übler wurde. Er blickte sich suchend im Schloss um und da fiel es ihm erst wieder ein: Heute war der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Doch Blaise war doch auch einer von denen, oder auch der einzige, der auf Hogwarts bleiben musste, da es außerhalb des Schlosses zu gefährlich für ihn war oder irrte Harry sich da.  
  
Noch immer strömten die Tränen unaufhörlich über seine Wangen, während er die letzten paar Stufen vorsichtiger ging und sich dann in der Großen Halle umblickte, doch es war niemand da. Er schritt weiter zur Ausgangstür, hoffte vom ganzen Herzen, dass Blaise sich am See befinden würde und als er vom Weiten zwei Gestalten sah und Stimmen hörte, war er nur umso erleichterter, wischte sich sein Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seines Umhanges, den er soeben noch schnell übergezogen hatte, trocken und ging langsam auf die beiden im kalten Gras Sitzenden zu.  
  
Und jetzt erkannte er die beiden Schüler auch. Es waren Seamus und tatsächlich...Blaise.  
  
Harry schniefte kurz, trat immer näher, bevor er sich laut, aber immer noch zittrig räusperte. Die beiden Dunkelhaarigen wandten sich augenblicklich um und sahen in das tränen- und blutverschmierte Gesicht Harrys.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Seamus erschrocken, „Mein Gott, was ist passiert"?  
  
Doch Harry hing mit seinem Blick nur an dem größeren Slytherin fest, welcher sofort zu verstehen schien und sich dann an den Iren richtete: „Seamus?", fraget er vorsichtig und warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu.  
  
Der Ire blickte noch einmal zu Harry auf, bevor er verständnisvoll blickte: „Klar...bis später dann...", bei diesen Worten, stand er auf, legte seine Hand noch einmal auf die Schulter seines Hauskameraden und verschwand schließlich zurück in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Harry atmete schwer ein und aus, zitterte am ganzen Körper, brachte kein einziges Wort zustande, während sich wieder neue Tränen bildeten.  
  
Blaise senkte den Kopf, blickte schließlich zurück auf die Oberfläche des Sees: „Er ist weg, richtig?"  
  
Harry schniefte nur als Antwort, kniff seine Lippen erneut zusammen.  
  
„Scheiße...", murmelte Blaise, lachte kurz sarkastisch auf, bevor er sich, in dem er sich kurz im kühlen Gras abstützte, aufrichtete und auf Harry zu ging, ihn mitfühlend anblickte.  
  
„Er hat...", begann Harry schließlich leise und etwas höher als sonst, „...er hat Schluss gemacht..."  
  
Blaises Stirn legte sich in Falten, während seine Augen sich kurz weiteten: „Was?"  
  
Harry nickte und schon wieder rannen ihm Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
„Harry...", Blaise trat schließlich nach vorne und schloss den Gryffindor vorsichtig in seine Arme. Dieser reagierte vorerst nicht, bis Blaise ihn fester an sich drückte: „Er hat bestimmt seine Gründe..."  
  
Harry drückte sich nur gegen die Schulter des anderen, schloss seine Augen und genoss vorerst die Wärme, die von Blaise ausging.  
  
„Hey...", Blaise strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken, „Ist ja alles gut..."  
  
Der Gryffindor drückte sich langsam wieder von Blaise weg, hatte völlig missachtet, dass auch diesem es schlehct gehen musste. „Tut mir Leid...ich...dir geht's bestimmt auch nicht besser..:", stammelte er und wischte sich seine Wangen erneut trocken.  
  
Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Das ist was anderes...ich mache mir nur Sorgen um ihn...du kennst die Malfoys nicht...du kennst die Todesesser unter sich nicht...die werden ihn quälen...die werden ihn verändern, das Kälteste aus ihm herausholen..."  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf erneut: „Er sagte...er könne mich dann nicht mehr sehen, weil das Mal ihn verraten würde..."  
  
Blaise nickte traurig.  
  
„Wie bist du alledem denn entkommen?"  
  
„Wie ich schon mal erzählte, töteten die Todesesser meine Eltern, weil aufflog, dass sie jahrelang alles getan haben, um mich zu schützen, ich wusste davon natürlich nicht. Na ja, sie haben es geschafft und denke, wo immer sie auch sind, sind sie froh darüber.", erklärte Blaise, „Das sind ganz andere Verhältnisse als bei Draco. Und dass er sich dann noch in dich verliebt hat, ist natürlich das Schlimmste, was ihm hätte passieren können...du verstehst schon, oder?"  
  
Harry nickte, versuchte endlich mit dem Weinen aufzuhören.  
  
„Ich denke mit dem Schluss machen, wollte er nur verhindern, dass du dich quälst, wenn er wieder kommt und ich hoffe, dass er wieder kommt."  
  
Harry nickte erneut, doch seine Augen begannen schon wieder zu brennen: „Es ist nur...ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon...es ist...ich kann nicht mehr ohne ihn aufwachen...er hat mir so viel gegeben..."  
  
Blaise wandte den Blick kurz ab: „Glaub mir...ich weiß genau, wovon du sprichst...", und Harry wusste sofort, dass er einen wunden Punkt in Blaise getroffen hatte.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid...ich vergaß...", stotterte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Schon in Ordnung...ich verstehe dich halt. Harry, versprich mir nur eines..."  
  
„Das wäre?", Harry schluckte.  
  
„Tu einfach nichts Unüberlegtes, das hätte Draco sich wohl am allerwenigsten gewünscht."  
  
„Blaise?"  
  
„Mh?", Blaise versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm jedoch deutlich misslang.  
  
„Ich kann es nicht versprechen..."  
  
Blaise wollte gerade zu etwas Neuem ansetzten, doch Harry sprach einfach weiter: „Aber danke, dass du für mich da bist..."  
  
Der Slytherin schloss seinen Mund wieder, nickte bloß.  
  
„Kannst du für mich zu Dumbledore gehen? Ihm von dem erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich schaffe das nicht und ich muss noch zu Snape...", bat Harry leise.  
  
„Können wir nicht tauschen?", quengelte Blaise.  
  
„Glaub' mir...ich würde gern...doch dieses mal ‚muss' ich zu Snape."  
  
Blaise nickte verstehend: „Ja, ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen.", sagte er schließlich.  
  
„Frag' ihn bitte auch, was nun mit dem Zimmer ist...ich könnte das nämlich nicht...", fügte Harry vorsichtig hinzu, Angst davor, Blaise zu weit zu treiben.  
  
Doch diese lächelte bloß aufmunternd: „Ja, werde ich tun. Mach' dir keine Sorgen..."  
  
„Danke...", murmelte Harry erneut, blickte noch einmal in die kastanienbraunen Augen des Slytherins, bevor er ihm hinterher blickte und wartete, bis dieser im Schloss verschwand.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco war mittlerweile schon lange in Malfoy Manor angekommen, war gar nicht erst begrüßt, sondern sofort gegen die Wand gedrückt worden.  
  
„Wir haben schon gewartet!", sagte Lucius streng, während seine Augen vor Zorn funkelten.  
  
In Draco kroch Adrenalin empor, er atmete schwer, doch versuchte er kalt zu bleiben, wollte nicht schwach wirken.  
  
„Ich hatte noch was zu erledigen.", erwiderte Draco trocken.  
  
„Dich bei Potter zu verabschieden?", Lucius drückte Draco noch härter gegen die Wand, so dass dieser glaubte, seine Rippen würden jeden Moment brechen.  
  
Er kniff seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment zusammen, bevor er antwortete: „Entschuldige, Vater. Es war alles ein großer Fehler!"  
  
„Das will ich meinen!", erwiderte Lucius schroff, „Und diesen Fehler wirst du zukünftig meiden, haben wir uns da verstanden?"  
  
Draco nickte, was aufgrund des festen Handgriffs an seinem Hals nicht gerade einfach war.  
  
„Noch heute Abend wirst du das Mal bekommen. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der erzürnt ist über dein Verhalten!"  
  
Draco nickte erneut, sein Gesicht verzog sich schmerzerfüllt, bis sein Vater ihn abrupt losließ, so dass Draco an der Wand entlang zu Boden rutschte.  
  
„Doch vorerst...", Lucius griff zu seinem schwarzen Stock, „...werden wir noch einige Dinge klären!"  
  
Draco saß noch immer am Boden, wollte seine Hände zum Schutz vor sein Gesicht nehmen, doch der harte Schlag kam ihm zuvor. Seine Wange begann wie schon damals auf dem Astronomieturm stark zu brennen, als schon der nächste Schlag folgte.  
  
„Ich will dich nie wieder in Potters Nähe sehen, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja...", wimmerte Draco.  
  
„Ich kann dich nicht hören!", schrie sein Vater laut.  
  
„Ja!", antwortete Draco nun lauter.  
  
„Steh gefälligst auf, du Schwächling!", schrie Lucius nun und wartete darauf, dass Draco sich mit zitternden Armen aufrichtete.  
  
Draco stützte sich vorerst noch mit seinen Händen auf den Knien ab, bevor er ganz ohne Halt versuchte die Balance zu halten, als ihn schon die flache Rückhand seines Vaters erneut hart an seiner linken Wange traf.  
  
Dracos Beine zitterten, seine Wangen wurden rot und begannen zu brennen, während aus seiner Nase erstes Blut tropfte.  
  
„Ich will nie wieder von dir hören, dass du dich von den anderen Slytherin abkapselst!", schrie sein Vater weiter, schubste Draco brutal gegen die Wand, so dass dieser erneut zu Boden sackte.  
  
Lucius kniete sich neben Draco, der seien Augen nun nur noch halb geöffnet hatte: „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir gehorsam gelehrt!"  
  
„Entschuldige Vater...", nuschelte Draco nur noch undeutlich.  
  
„Und, ich will dich nie wieder in der Nähe von Blaise Zabini, diesem Verräter sehen, geschweige denn etwas derartiges von deinen Mitschülern erfahren müssen.", dieses Mal legte er seine Hand an Dracos Hals und drückte mit voller Kraft zu, so dass sein drückender Arm bereits zu zittern begann, während Draco zu würgen begann.  
  
Lucius lockerte seinen Griff für einen Moment, hinterließ einen roten Abdruck seiner Hand, bevor er noch ein zweites Mal zu drückte, wartete, bis Dracos Augen zu fielen, dann aufstand, abschätzend auf seinen Sohn hinabblickte und den Raum verließ, indem er die Tür verriegelte.  
  
Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, öffnete Draco seien Augen, begann erneut leise zu Husten, wollte nicht, dass sein Vater hörte, dass er noch wach war, bevor er sich einfach schwach zurücksinken ließ und nur einen Namen murmelte: „Harry..."  
  
TBC 


	44. Kapitel 44: Das Mal

Kapitel 44: Das Mal  
  
Harry war inzwischen auch zum Schloss zurückgekehrt, wollte die Sache mit Snape so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Sogar Apus war mit in Hogsmeade.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen, schlenderte langsam, Schritt für Schritt, Richtung Kerker, wusste nicht, was er denken oder noch machen sollte.  
  
Endlich bei den Kerkern angekommen, klopfte er leise gegen die massive, hölzerne Tür und wartete auf Snapes Stimme hinter genau dieser. Als niemand antwortete, klopfte er erneut an und endlich antwortete ihm jemand: „Ja?"  
  
Es war Snapes typischer Tonfall, doch Harry ließ sich von diesem nicht irritieren, drückte die Kerkertür auf und trat langsam ein.  
  
„Potter?", fragte Snape, sobald er den Gryffindor sah, mit abschätzenden Blick.  
  
„Sir?", erwiderte Harry, wusste nicht, wo und wie er anfangen sollte.  
  
Anstatt Harry einen Platz anzubieten, lehnte Snape sich zufrieden auf seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte Harry verärgert an: „Sind Sie gekommen, um mich über den Brief aufzuklären?"  
  
Harry nickte kaum merklich: „Ja...Sir...es ist etwas komplizierter..."  
  
Snape runzelte unauffällig die Stirn, wirkte aber augenblicklich angespannter, als würde er schon etwas Bestimmtes vermuten.  
  
„Reden Sie nicht drum rum, Potter, ich habe auch noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mir von Ihnen die zeit stehlen zu lassen!", sagte Snape nun schroff.  
  
„Die Eule...sie gehört doch Ihnen, richtig?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
„Richtig.", gab Snape unberührt zurück.  
  
Harry tapste kurz von einen auf den anderen Fuß, fummelte nervös an einem der Knöpfe seines Umhanges herum: „Gestern brachte genau diese Eule Draco einen Brief von seinem Vater.", fuhr Harry fort.  
  
Snape hob eine Augenbraue, faltete seine Hände auf der Tischplatte vor ihm und lehnte sich etwas weiter vor.  
  
„Sie wissen von dem Vorfall im Astronomieturm, oder?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich davon, Potter, es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal!"  
  
„Und Sie wissen auch, dass Lucius da war?", hakte Harry nach.  
  
„Ich weiß sogar was Lucius wollte und zu was er Mr. Malfoy gezwungen hat!", Snapes Lippen verformten sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.  
  
Harry schluckte, ahnte, dass Snape somit auch von ihm und Draco wusste, von ihrer Beziehung: „In dem Brief von Dracos Vater stand, er würde möglichst bald einen Portschlüssel bekommen, um das Mal früher eingebrannt zu kriegen...", Harry spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals, während Snapes Augen sich weiteten und er erschrocken aufsprang: „Fahren Sie fort!", bat er Harry ungeduldig.  
  
„Der Portschlüssel kam heute in der Früh...", weiter kam Harry einfach nicht, so sehr er sich auch zusammen zu reißen versuchte, kam kein weiteres Wort aus ihm heraus.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass Dra... Mr. Malfoy zurück auf Malfoy Manor ist?", fragte Snape wütend, doch auch schwang leichte Panik in ihm mit.  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf und nickte.  
  
„Warum sind Sie nicht früher gekommen, Sie Nichtsnutz!", schrie Snape nun noch zorniger.  
  
„Weil es nichts gebracht hätte. Draco musste gehen, sonst würde Lucius seiner Mutter etwas antun. Draco hat den Schwur geleistet, mich in die Falle zu locken, doch hielt er es nicht ein..."  
  
„Hören Sie auf mit dem Gejammer!", unterbrach Snape ihn befehlend.  
  
Harry schluckte noch stärker, hatte Mühe seine Tränen zurück zu halten, konnte Snape sich nicht einmal zivilisiert benehmen?  
  
„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen...", murmelte Harry kaum hörbar.  
  
Snape atmete nur tief ein, erwiderte nichts: „Draco hat den Schwur gebrochen...ich kenne mich aus mit den Regeln der Todesesser...sie werden ihn womöglich umbringen...", sagte Snape mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.  
  
„Aber warum war das Ihre Eule?", fragte Harry nun schon etwas sicherer, bis sich aber beim Warten auf die Antwort stark auf die Unterlippe.  
  
„Ja...ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen...", murmelte Snape wieder leise, bevor er Harry unsanft aus dem Raum drückte, sich dann an ihm vorbeiquetschte und die Treppen empor eilte.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er wahrscheinlich zu Dumbledore oder den anderen Lehrkräften gehen wollte. Der Gryffindor blickte vorsichtig auf und schon wieder spürte er Tränen in ihm aufsteigen, während er seinen Weg zu seinem...und eigentlich auch Dracos...Zimmer fortsetzte.  
  
Er wollte einfach nur allein sein, nachdenken, über so vieles nachdenken und versuchen eine Lösung zu finden.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco hatte seine Augen mittlerweile einfach zufallen lassen, wartete auf seinen Vater, die nächsten Qualen und die anderen Todesesser, die womöglich bald kommen würden, da sie sich nun langsam dem Nachmittag nährten. Er fühlte etliche von Schmerzen, wollte einfach nur schreien oder weinen, weinen wie es für Malfoys eben untypisch war, doch konnte er nicht. Seine Kehle war zu trocken, er hatte Probleme überhaupt Luft zu bekommen, während seine Wangen brannten und bereits leicht angeschwollen war.  
  
Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er mit Harry Schluss gemacht hatte. Er wollte ihn und seine eigene Mutter bloß nicht weiter in Gefahr bringen, zudem wusste er, dass eine weitere Beziehung, falls er zurückkehren würde, praktisch unmöglich war.  
  
Draco hatte seiner Meinung nach da einzig richtige Getan, doch trotzdem machten sich Zweifel in ihm breit. Was, wenn Harry all dies überhaupt nicht verkraften würde? Was, wenn Harry sich wieder etwas antun würde, bevor Draco es hätte verhindern oder noch einmal mit ihm sprechen können.  
  
Draco schluckte, an so etwas durfte und sollte er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht denken, auch wenn es egoistisch war, zählte zunächst sein eigens Überleben.  
  
Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanke beendet, hörte er ein lautes Klicken hinter der Tür und zudem eine ihm nur all zu bekannte Stimme: die seines Vaters.  
  
Draco kniff seine Augen zusammen, wollte all das einfach nicht, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden sprang die Tür ganz auf und sein Vater trat tatsächlich ein. Um dann langsam auf seinen Sohn zuzuschreiten.  
  
Jedes Mal wenn sein Stock auf den Boden auftraf, zuckte Draco kaum merklich zusammen und spürte Angst in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Bereit, Draco?", Lucius blickte auf ihn hinab, formte ein schiefes Grinsen mit seinen schmalen Lippen.  
  
„Allein, Vater?", konterte Draco, wusste aber noch im selben Moment, dass er lieber hätte nichts sagen sollen, als er schon einen harten Tritt in seine Seite spürte und er erneut keuchend zu husten begann.  
  
„Steh' auf!", befahl Lucius, doch Draco reagierte nicht, sein Körper hatte keine Kraft mehr und sein Husten wurde immer schlimmer.  
  
„STEH GEFÄLLIGST AUF!", wiederholte sein Vater sich laut und Draco versuchte es tatsächlich, stützte sich mit seinen zitternden Armen ab, unterdrückte seinen ihn verrückt machenden Husten und die unaushaltsamen Schmerzen und schaffte es soweit, dass er zumindest erst einmal aufrecht saß, sich zur Erholung kurz gegen die Wand lehnte.  
  
„Na, wird's bald?", fragte sein Vater erneut, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes aussagte.  
  
Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich nun irgendwie auf die wackeligen Beine zu helfen, den Schmerz einfach zu ignorieren. Und kaum stand er, hob er seinen Kopf, öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Vater ebenso wütend an.  
  
Dieser griff in Dracos Nacken, krallte sich dort in dessen Umhang fest und schob ihn gewaltsam vorwärts: „Die anderen waten schon!" Draco hörte nicht zu, konzentrierte sich nur auf jeden Schritt, wollte nicht wieder stürzen und somit Schläge ernten. Sein Vater drückte immer fester zu, krallte sich schon teils mit in seine Haut, so dass die Muskeln des Slytherins sich automatisch verspannten und er nochwackeliger von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
  
Der Weg schien kein Ende zu finden, die dunkeln Gänge waren unendlich lang, die Räume die sie durchquerten viel zu groß, die Stufen, die sie hinab stiegen viel zu breit.  
  
Doch nach einer geraumen Zeit, standen sie endlich vor der ihm bekannten riesigen Tür, die ebenfalls hölzern war, zudem aber mit massiven Stahl verkleidet war.  
  
Draco schloss die Augen ein letztes Mal, durfte gleich keine Schwäche mehr zeigen, während sein Vater ein Schlüsselbund hervorzog und die Tür mit einem großen, silbernen Schlüssel aufschloss, um sie dann mit nur einem Fuß und einem Handdruck aufzustoßen.  
  
Die Halle war riesig, noch größer, als Draco sie in Erinnerung gehalten hatte. Vorne, auf der kleinen Erhebung hatte Draco vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres seinen Schwur geleistet, das Messer vor Schmerz fallen lassen.  
  
Vor dem höheren Vorsprung, der etwas einen halben Meter höher als der Rest des Hallenbodens, hatte sich wieder die gesamte Todesessergruppe versammelt, so wie Draco es schon einmal erlebt hatte.  
  
Damals hatten sie ihm zugejubelt, geklatscht, doch jetzt gaben sie keinen Laut von sich, blickten ihn durch ihre dunklen Umhänge nur starr an.  
  
Draco konnte die Wut un den Zorn jedes einzelnen von ihren nur so spüren, merkte, wie sich auch ihn ihm langsam die nur altbekannte Kälte breit machte, während sein Vater nun mit ihm weiterschritt und ihn, auf dem Podest angekommen, zu Boden schmiss, so dass Draco hart landete und nun auch noch seine Lippe geplatzt zu sein schien, da er frisches Blut in seinem Mund spürte.  
  
Lucius stellte sich ganz an den Rand des Vorsprungs, stützte sich mit seinem Stock ab, wirkte dabei ziemlich lässig, bevor er sich räusperte und dann zu sprechen begannen: „Wir wissen alle, was Draco getan hat, dass er seinen Schwur gebrochen und sich stattdessen mit Potter zusammengetan hat!", sagte er streng und laut, die Masse horchte seinen Worten gespannt: „Ich selbst...", er blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Draco hinab, der wieder dabei war aufzustehen zu versuchen, „...schäme mich für meinen Sohn."; er blickte zurück in die Menge, „Wie werden ihn dennoch nicht töten, jedenfalls noch nicht. Ihr alle wisst von unsere Planänderung und vielleicht werden wir ihn früher oder später noch brauchen!", Lucius hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem gemeinen Grinsen an, „Er wird nun einer von uns werden und wir werden den Gehorsam in ihm wieder wecken. Wie ihr alle wisst, sind wir Malfoys welche der besten Todesesser...", die Menge lachte kurz auf und irgendwie fühlte Draco sich so, als ob er etwas verpasst hätte, „...auch Draco wird wieder so sein, wie es sich für ihn gehört. Falls nicht...", er sah erneut zu Draco hinab, der das Aufstehen noch immer nicht geschafft hatte und seinen Vater dafür hasserfüllt anblickte, „...können wir immer noch zur Todesstrafe zurückgreifen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"  
  
Erst fand einiges Gemurmel statt, bevor aus der Masse mehrere Ja-Rufe und anderes Gebrüll, was sich ‚für' Lucius Entscheidung anhörte, ertönten.  
  
„Doch vorerst...", Lucius blickte wieder in die vielen maskierten Gesichter der anderen, „...sagt mir, wie ich ihn bestrafen soll!"  
  
Erneutes Gelächter füllte die riesige Halle, schallte in Dracos Ohren wieder und wieder, bevor er ‚Crucio' hörte und aus einer anderen Ecke ‚Imperius'.  
  
Er sah von hinten, dass sein Vater nickte und dabei wohl ziemlich zufrieden nickte, bevor er sich umdrehte, seinen Zauberstab zückte und auf Draco hinabblickte: „CRUCIO!"  
  
Dracos Körper fing von Neuem zu schmerzen an, seine gelenke fühlten sich an, als würden sie innerlich zerreiße, während sein Kopf zu pochen anfing und sein gesamter Körper sich versteifte, bevor er einen neuen Fluch auf sich spürte: „Imperius!"  
  
Dracos Körper erschlaffte wieder, bevor Lucius ihm ein Messer hinhielt: „Verletzte sich damit!", befahl er.  
  
Draco wollte es nicht, er hatte Harry versprochen so etwas nie wieder zu tun, doch gegen einen der Flüche hatte er so gut wie gar keine Chance.  
  
Während sein Verstand sich noch immer weigerte, griff er zu dem silbernen und scharfen Messer, krempelte seinen Umhang ein Stück hoch und schnitt sich mehrere Male tief in die Haut, bis das Blut sich mit seinem Umhang vermischte und über seine Hand zu laufen begann.  
  
Dann nahm er das Messer, legte es an sein Bein, drückte zu und zog es durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch, wodurch diese einriss und dafür Blut hervorstach, während Draco sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzerrte.  
  
Lucius blickte in die Menge, welche ebenfalls zufrieden zu sein schien, bevor er einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zutat und ihm das Messer aus der Hand trat, so dass er dabei teils genau diese traf und Draco seine Hand schmerzerfüllt in die andere nahm, um die starken Schmerzen durch den Druck auf sein handgelenk ablenken zu können.  
  
„Finite...Incantatem!", sagte Lucius nun leise und wandte sich wieder den anderen Todesessern zu.  
  
Draco sackte zurück zu Boden, die Schmerzen waren so groß, dass er sie schon fast nicht mehr spürte, seine Nerven wie gelähmt zu sein schienen.  
  
Lucius nickte den anderen zu, bevor er das Podest verließ und sich genau in die Mitte der vordersten reihe drängte, während sich nun eine andere Gestalt, größer, kräftiger...in einem noch dunkleren Umhang als Schwarz, was eigentlich kaum möglich war, auf ihn zu bewegte.  
  
Draco merkte, wie er zu zittern begann, er robbte auf dem Boden einige Zentimeter nach hinten, während sein Bein wie taub war, als hätte er einen Nervenbahn mit dem Messer durchtrennt.  
  
Das Gesicht der Gestalt war vollkommen verhüllt, während die gesamte Halle stiller denn je wurde, man einen Grashalm hätte fallen hören können.  
  
Draco stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab, Panik stieg ihm ins Gesicht, während all seine anderen Schmerzen nun wie verflogen zu sein schienen.  
  
Er wollte wissen, wer da auf ihn zukam, wollte dessen Gesicht sehen, doch es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte die Gestalt kein Gesicht, denn so sehr Draco seine trüben Augen auch anstrengte, sah er nur den schwarzen Schleier und dahinter nichts mehr.  
  
Die riesige Person ging so lange auf ihn zu, bis Draco mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß und so nicht mehr weiter ausweichen konnte. Er blickte kurz an der monströsen Gestalt vorbei, sah die kalten Augen seines Vaters, bevor er erneut zu dem schwarzen Menschen hinaufblickte, bis dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte, Draco den kalten Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, ihm plötzlich unheimlich kalt wurde und er den Atem der Gestalt in der Luft kondensieren sehen konnte, bevor genau dieser eine Hand hervorzog, was jedoch eher Knochen glich, schwarzen, dunkeln Knochen, von denen jedes Lebenszeichen verschwunden war.  
  
Draco wollte sich nicht mit dem Gedanke abfinden, doch vor ihm befand sich der dunkle Lord, der, der schon über Jahre hinweg als halb Toter lebte.  
  
Auch sein eigener Atem begann nun vor ihm sichtbar zu werden und eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper, bevor die Hand, die wie eine skelettierte Klaue wirkte, nach seinem Arm griff, den Umhang mit nur einem scharfen Fingernagel hochschob und Dracos Arm so drehte, dass er mit seinen langen Fingernägeln über die bereits verletzte Haut der Unterseite Dracos Armes fahren konnte.  
  
Draco atmete schwer, sah Voldemort panikerfüllt an, konnte noch immer kein Gesicht sehen, wartete auf das nächste, was passieren würde.  
  
Voldemort hob seine Hand noch einmal, schien Draco anzusehen, senkte seinen Kopf dann wieder, während sein Atem näher kam und somit lauter wurde, Draco einen kalten Schauer verlieh und setzte seine Hand erneut auf Dracos Arm an.  
  
Dieser versuchte noch immer irgendetwas hinter dem Umhang erkennen zu können, bis er plötzlich laut aufschrie, seine Augen zusammenkniff und sein schmerzerfüllter Schrei in der halle wieder und wieder hallte.  
  
Die Hand schien irgendetwas an seinem Unterarm zu machen, es brannte, fühlte sich so an, als würde man ihm ganze Fleischfetzten herausreißen. Dracos gesamter Körper verspanne sich, während er sich so sehr mit seiner freien Hand auf dem Boden festzukrallen versuchte, dass einer seiner Fingernägel umknickte, er dies aber überhaupt nicht bemerkte, nur hoffte, dass das, was der dunkle Lord mit ihm tat, bald vorbei sein würde.  
  
Doch es wurde nur umso schlimmer, es schien so, als würde er jede einzelne Faser seiner Haut verbrennen oder herausreißen, es war einfach ein unbeschreiblich starker Schmerz.  
  
Schließlich konnte Draco all das nicht mehr aushalten, ihm wurde schwindelig, er versuchte noch ein letztes Mal das Gesicht Voldemorts zu finden, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry saß unruhig auf seinem Bett, drehte sich von einer auf die andere Seite, seine blitzförmige Narbe kribbelte. Sie tat nicht weh, sonder kribbelte bloß, gerade so, als würde sein ‚Verbündeter' gerade glücklich oder mit irgendetwas einfach zufrieden sein.  
  
Harry ahnte das Schlimmste, vermutete schon, was sich gerade in Mitte tausender von Todesesser abspielte, als Dumbledore mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer stürzte, Snape im Schlepptau.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Aua, das tut ja sogar mir beim Schreiben weh! ‚schnief'  
  
Danke an (ab Kapitel 43):  
  
Susy2029: Wie du seihst, ist die Situation nur umso grässlicher... Aber jedenfalls ging es dafür schnell weiter!  
  
Blue: LOL, Doppelherz...so schwach schon. ‚lach' Ja, es gibt bei mir aber leider keine Lösung. Ja, dieses Chap war wirklich hart, aber bitte fall nicht gleich tot um ‚fleh' Mh...zwischen Draco und Harry wird es jetzt wohl umso beschissener, was? ‚schnief'  
  
Snuggles2: Leider doch...kann nur sagen: LEIDER DOCH! ‚heul'  
  
Severina: Keine Leseratte? ‚freu'. Das kann ich dann wohl als Kompliment einstecken. ‚lach' Lucius ist einfach ein Arschloch...  
  
Baerchen23: Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. ‚heul' ganz schön hart, was? Ja, wer würde Lucius nicht gerne killen. Trotzdem finde ich es schade, dass er im dritten Film nicht mitspielt, mag ihn eigentlich nämlich doch. ‚lach'. Ich liebe die Fiesen. Hehe  
  
Sabysemilla: Wie du siehst, ist es nur umso schlimmer gewesen. Dieses Mal nicht traurig, sondern einfach nur eklig und gemein. ‚schnief'...obwohl ich selbst dran Schuld bin ‚lach'  
  
Vampiry: Ja, falle sehr gern von einem in das andere Extreme, aber sonst wird's ja auch langweilig. ‚lach' Das mit dem Portschlüssel, ich wollte erst machen, dass der nur funktioniert, wenn man die Kerze anmacht, das schien mir aber zu malfoyuntypisch und dass er gleich verschwindet, passte einfach nicht, deswegen habe ich meinen eigenen Stil draus gemacht. Bitte nicht böse sein. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Dark-live: Weinen? Jetzt echt? Krass, die meisten sagen das ja nur so. Musstest du wirklich? ‚schnief'. 1.) Warum ich so gut schreibe? – Finde ich eigentlich nicht. ‚lach' Aber wenn, dann weil ich auch privat Romane schreibe. 2. und 3.) Uhm...das musst du dich selbst fragen. ‚lach' und 4.) Weil es die einzige Lösung für ihn war...'schnief'  
  
Koryu: Snape ist wohl selbst ganz schön aus dem Häuschen. ‚lach' Hoffe, dass auch dieses Chap dir gefällt, melde dich doch einfach per Review ‚frech grins'  
  
Kissymouse: Ich habe tausend Mal überlegt, ob ich eine...nur eine einzige Frage beantworten kann, doch ich muss dich enttäuschen...all das wird erst noch aufgeklärt. ‚lieb guck' Nicht böse sein, sondern weiter reviewn. ‚lach' 


	45. Kapitel 45: Ein neuer oder ein alter Dra...

Kapitel 45: Ein neuer oder alter Draco?  
  
Carmen: ‚lach' Das ist kein neuer Schauspieler, das ist noch immer Tom Felton, bloß mit offenen Haaren. ‚lach'  
  
Ansonsten ganz lieben Dank an: Blue, Sabysemilla, Nici (mit dir bringt das Schreiben Spaß lach ( und sie ist eine Zeugin dafür, dass die Chaps noch NICHT vorher fertig sind), Anica, Snuggles2, Sjerda, xTina und LACH Anneken...danwaith!!!  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Harry schlief an jenem Abend nur sehr schwer ein und wachte alle paar Minuten wieder auf. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er andere Albträume, als welche von seinem Onkel, von Cedric oder Sirius. Er träumte nur von einem einzigen gewissen Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore hatte ihm gestern Abend dazu aufgefordert, seine und auch Dracos Sachen für den nächsten Tag zusammen zu packen, da Harry zurück zum Gryffindorturm und Draco wieder in die Slytherinkerker gehören sollte.  
  
Zudem war der Schulleiter mehr als nur verärgert und enttäuscht gewesen, er hatte immer wieder gefragt, warum Harry denn nicht einfach gekommen wäre, warum die beiden so leichtsinnig gewesen waren. Und Harry wusste, dass Dumbledore nur darüber enttäuscht war, dass sein voraussichtlicher Plan, den, den Harry zumindest vermutete, nicht funktioniert hatte.  
  
Seufzend wachte Harry schließlich auf, er war nun schon weit über zwei Monate auf Hogwarts und trotz alledem schien sich das Wetter außerhalb des Schlosses nicht verschlechtert zu haben.  
  
Er richtete sich mit dröhnendem Kopf von seinem Bett auf, wollte am besten sofort damit beginnen, all die Sachen zusammen zu packen, was ihm bei Dracos bestimmt nicht leicht fallen würde.  
  
Hunger hatte er mal wieder überhaupt keinen, geschweige denn Appetit. Und so zog sich der Vormittag lange und schmerzerfüllt hin. Er musste auch die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke des Slytherins zusammen packen, die so unheimlich nach genau diesem rochen, als die Zimmertür, oder besser gesagt der Durchgang, erneut aufsprang.  
  
Harry erschrak durch seine verlorenen Gedanken so sehr, dass er eine von Dracos schwarzen Stoffhosen fallen ließ und nun Richtung Ausgang blickte, wo erneut niemand anderes als Professor Dumbledore stand.  
  
„Äh...Sir?", fragte Harry verwirrt, bevor er sich daran machte, auch noch die restlichen Dinge in Dracos Koffer zu stopfen.  
  
„Harry, du kannst alles wieder auspacken.", sagte Dumbledore langsam, in seinem ruhigen Ton, den er ständig zu benutzen pflegte.  
  
Harry schien die Information nicht recht aufzunehmen und machte einfach weiter.  
  
„Harry? Du kannst aufhören, Draco wird in diesem Zimmer bleiben können!", wiederholte Dumbledore sich nun schon etwas lauter.  
  
Harry blickte noch immer nicht auf: „Es geht nicht, irgendwo auf Hogwarts befindet sich ein Spion, dieser wird Draco früher oder später verraten..."  
  
„Selbst wenn wir hier einen Spion haben sollte, wird es diesem nicht viel nützen. Sämtliche Austauschmöglichkeiten, wie Eulenpost, werden unwirksam gemacht."  
  
Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf: „Sir...äh? Das können sie nicht machen. Für manche ist die Post ziemlich wichtig, vor allem für Eltern"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte sanft: „Die Eltern werden Verständnis zeigen, wir haben bereits jeden Familienangehörigen davon informiert."  
  
Harry erschrak innerlich: „Auch Lucius Malfoy?", fragte er fast so als wäre es nur ein Wort.  
  
„Fast jeden.", korrigierte der Schulleiter seine eben gemachte Aussage.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch und zum ersten Mal machte sich etwas Hoffnung in ihm breit: „Aber Draco wird nicht ewig hier bleiben können! Was geschieht nach Schuljahresende, dann sind wieder alle Möglichkeiten zur Informationsweitergabe offen!"  
  
Dumbledore nickte: „Nicht nur dann, wir haben zudem noch Weihnachtsferien..."  
  
„Sehen Sie, Sir! Dann hat all das keinen Zweck.", der Funken Hoffnung erlosch augenblicklich wieder, „Spätestens dann wird er...oder sie...Draco verraten und dann ist es, falls er wieder kommt, aus mit ihm. Zudem wäre da noch das Mal an seinem Arm, das verrät doch eh, wann er in meiner Nähe ist und genau dort darf er eben nicht mehr sein.", erklärte Harry.  
  
„Das mit dem Mal lass mal meine Sorge sein, Harry.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
„Und die Ferien?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
„Bis dahin wird mir auch noch etwas einfallen...ich hätte da schon jetzt eine Idee.", antwortete Dumbledore.  
  
„Und die wäre?"; fragte Harry ungläubig und etwas gelangweilt, zu geschafft von der schlaflosen Nacht.  
  
Doch Dumbledore lächelte wie immer nur als Antwort.  
  
„Und wenn Ihnen nichts einfällt?"  
  
„Uns wird etwas einfallen, Harry.", erwiderte der Schulleiter ruhig.  
  
Harry schwieg eine Weile, dachte scharf nach, bevor erneuter Zweifel in ihm empor stieg: „Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass er sich länger mit mir ein Zimmer teilen möchte..."  
  
„Möchten schon...können sei eine andere Frage, doch auch diese haben wir ja jetzt geklärt, richtig?", Dumbledore zwinkerte dem jungen Gryffindor zu.  
  
„Sie wissen wohl über alles Bescheid, was?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte lächelnd: „Fast alles...denn Harry, ich habe Augen und Ohren und außerdem kann ich Tatsachen ziemlich leicht verbinden!"  
  
Nun war Harry es mal, der nickte, seine Augen nur etwas genervt verdrehte.  
  
„Ihr hättet wirklich früher kommen sollen", sagte Dumbledore nun.  
  
„Schon klar...", Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, „...nur hätte das wirklich wenig gebracht...Lucius hat eben seine Art und Weise Zwickmühlen aufzubauen."  
  
Dumbledore blickte Harry noch eine Weile an, bevor er sich umdrehte, dann aber noch einmal stehen blieb, nur seinen Kopf etwas drehte und leise sagte: „Das Auspacken hat zeit, Harry. Der Unterricht fängt bald an!"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Unterricht... Und von Draco war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Der Gryffindor packte seine Sachen schnell zusammen und machte sich dann auf zur Großen Halle.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
In den gesamten nächsten Tagen hatte Harry nichts von Draco gehört, wie hätte er auch, da Eulenpost verboten war. Harry hatte sich immer öfter mit Blaise getroffen aber auch mal wieder einen ganzen Nachmittag mit Ron und Hermine verbracht, indem er all ihre Fragen zu beantworten versucht hatte.  
  
Auch die anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten sich über Dracos plötzliches Verschwinden gewundert, hatten Harry und Professor Snape sämtliche Fragen, jedoch keine Antworten bekommen.  
  
Harry hatte zurück zum Traumfänger gegriffen, hätte ohne ihnen nicht schlafen können und ohne Blaise wäre er so oder so zusammengebrochen. Seamus wusste anscheinend auch über vieles Bescheid, doch Harry hatte eher weniger Lust, auch noch mit diesem über so vieles zu reden.  
  
Apus hatte ebenfalls mehrere Male versucht, Harry zu einem Gespräch zu bekommen, hat mehr als nur einmal versucht den Gryffindor auf das Verschwinden seines Bruders anzusprechen, doch Harry war ihm nur ausgewichen, verspürte seit der gestellten Stummheit er Abneigung gegen Dracos Zwillingsbruder.  
  
Auch Snape hatte sich zunehmend verändert, oft vergessen Zutaten eines Trankes anzuschreiben und in Zaubertränke hatte er den Schülern befohlen, allein mit den Büchern zu arbeiten, während er selbst beschäftigt an etwas anderem saß.  
  
Harry und Blaise hatten immer mehr Zweifel an Dracos Überleben, sprachen schon gar nicht mehr über ihre Gedanken, bis schon der nächste Freitag angebrochen war und der Vormittag sich wie immer alles andere als schnell hinzog.  
  
In dem letzten Stundenblock hatten die Gryffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und schon wieder löcherten ihn seine Mitschüler mit tausenden von Fragen über Draco, während die Slytherins ihn für Dracos Verschwinden anschuldigten.  
  
Die einzigen, die Harry in Frieden ließen, waren Seamus, Ron, Hermine und Blaise.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Draco hingegen war die ganze letzte Woche nur geschlagen und mit Flüchen belegt worden, während ihm immer wieder einige Regeln eingetrichtert wurden, an die er sich zukünftig halten sollte. Sein Vater kannte einfach kein Erbarmen. Er hatte nach seiner Mutter gefragt, doch sein Vater hatte nur erwidert, dass diese auf Irland sei, Draco hatte sofort gewusst, warum und nichts weiter erwidert.  
  
Er wurde in diesen paar Tagen schlimmer und härter verletzt als die letzten sechzehn Jahre, in denen er gelebt hatte. Selbst, wenn ihm die Augen vor Schmerz zugefallen waren, hatte sein Vater nicht aufgehört und immer nur von ‚Gehorsam' und ‚Stärke' gesprochen.  
  
Eine ganze Weile hatte Dracos verstand sich noch zu wehren versucht, doch nach und nach hatte auch dieser nachgegeben, sich den Worten seines Vaters gefügt. So sehr, dass Draco sogar vergessen hatte, wer er wirklich war und was er eigentlich wollte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Widerstand gehabt und mittlerweile war er soweit, dass er den Worten seines Vaters anfing Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Die ihm altbekannte Kälte hatte wieder über ihn gesiegt, der Hass gegenüber seines Vaters hatte sich in seinem gesamten Verstand festgesetzt.  
  
Doch an diesem Tag sollte er zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt werden, Draco wusste nicht, ob er über einen einfachen Tod glücklicher gewesen wäre. Anfangs hatte er zurück gewollt, anfangs hatte er Harry vermisst, doch mittlerweile wollte er nirgendwo mehr hin, nur noch allein sein.  
  
Lucius kam mit einem gemischten Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer gestürmt, so dass sein Umhang wehte, er zornig, aber dennoch zufrieden wirkte.  
  
Draco saß auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl in dem Zimmer, in dem sie ihn die letzten fünf Tage eingesperrt hatten und blickte seinem Vater emotionslos entgegen, weder mit Furcht noch mit Zufriedenheit.  
  
„Draco...", begann Lucius in seiner üblichen leisen, ein wenig heiseren un trotzdem strengen und kalten Stimme, während er Dracos Kinn noch etwas weiter mit dem Ende seines Stockes, auf dem sich eine silberne Schlange befand, hochdrückte, „...ich hoffe...wir hoffen, du hast endlich verstanden, worum es hier geht!"  
  
Draco nickte ungerührt.  
  
„Du wirst jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts kehren, mit Hilfe dieses Portschlüssels, du erinnerst dich?", Lucius grinste fies.  
  
Draco nickte erneut.  
  
„Du wirst niemandem etwas von dem erzählen, was sich hier abgespielt hat, hast du verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Vater!", jede Faser Dracos Körper schmerzte noch immer, doch er versuchte genau diese Empfindung zu verbergen.  
  
„Und du wirst dich fern halten von Potter sowie von diesem...Zabini...", das letzte Wort spuckte Dracos Vater geradezu aus.  
  
Draco nickte sicherer als sonst.  
  
„Du wirst Zuwider Dumbledore handeln und dir nichts mehr weiter vorschreiben lassen, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Vater...", erwiderte Draco etwas leiser.  
  
„Hast du gehört?", fragte Lucius nun schon lauter und noch strenger.  
  
„Ja, Vater!", antwortete auch Draco jetzt wieder sicherer.  
  
Lucius blickte seinen Sohn eine Weile nachdenklich an, bevor er ihm die Kerze, die Draco schon einmal benutzt hatte in die Hand drückte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Draco sah seinem Vater eine Weile hinterher, bevor er den Portschlüssel mit beiden Händen umfasste und wieder die drei leisen, magischen Worte murmelte, die ihn sofort zurück nach Hogwarts bringen würden.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Harry hatte derweil endlich Unterrichtsschluss. Blaise hatte ihn noch nach einem Spaziergang um den See gefragt, doch der Gryffindor hatte nur eine schweigende, abtuende Geste gemacht.  
  
Er wollte endlich mal wieder allein sein und das Wochenende schien ihm passend genug dafür. Die ganzen fünf Tage hatte er Hausaufgaben machen müssen, auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen war und er sich nur kaum hatte konzentrieren können.  
  
Heute könnte er sich endlich frei nehmen und sich mehr oder weniger mit der nicht geschehenen Rückkehr Dracos vertraut machen.  
  
Er stapfte die Treppen langsam empor, wobei jede Stufe ihm schwerer und schwerer zu fallen schien, bis er endlich vor dem ihm bekannten Eingang stand und das Passwort kaum verständlich nuschelte.  
  
Er trat ins Zimmer und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Eine Woche lang hatte er Draco nicht mehr gesehen, hatte seine Stimme nicht mehr gehört, nicht mehr in dessen blauen Augen versinken oder in seinen Armen einschlafen können.  
  
Jeden Abend war er alleine ins bett gegangen und mit einer leeren Erwartung am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht, um eben nicht einen gewissen blonden Slytherin neben sich aufzufinden.  
  
Harry ließ sich langsam vollkommen auf sein Bett sinken, blickte sich in dem so sauberen und leeren Zimmer um, in dem er so viel mit Draco erlebt hatte, in dem Draco ihm so viel gezeigt und ihm somit die Angst vor Nähe genommen hatte.  
  
Er legte sich so hin, wie der Slytherin es immer getan hatte, verschränkte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf und blickte Richtung Zimmerdecke, merkte, wie seine Augen langsam wieder zu brennen anfingen, obwohl er nicht mehr weinen wollte, es nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Und seit so langer Zeit fühlte er sich das erste Mal wieder schuldig. Schuldig an Cedrics Tod, Schuld an dem Tod seines Paten, schuldig dafür, dass er seine besten Freunde so im Stich gelassen hatte und diese nicht einmal sauer auf ihn waren und schuldig an Dracos Verschwinden...vielleicht auch dessen Tod, wie er es schon so oft geträumt hatte.  
  
Er hätte früher zu Dumbledore oder Snape gehen sollen, auch wenn Draco es abgestritten hatte, er hätte einfach irgend etwas unternehmen sollen. Falls Draco jetzt tot war, würde er Schuld daran haben.  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr. Langsam richtete er sich auf, wollte sich auf zum Badezimmer machen, um sich mit frischem Wasser abzukühlen, als ein merkwürdiges Geräusch hinter ihm ertönte und er sich somit erschrocken umwandte, seinen Zauberstab in nur einer Bewegung aus dem Umhang gezogen hatte und diesen nun bereit in der Hand hielt.  
  
Doch als er denjenigen vor sich sah, den er sah, ließ er den eben noch gezückten, hölzernen Stab fallen, während seine Augen sich weiteten, sein Mund sich teils öffnete und nur das scheppernde Geräusch des zu Boden fallenden Stabes zu hören war.  
  
Harry schloss seinen Mund, öffnete ihn dann wieder, um etwas zu sagen, doch schloss ihn gleich daraufhin erneut, wobei er seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelte.  
  
Draco blickte den Gryffindor nur abschätzend an, war nicht gerade glücklich über den Ort seines Erscheinens, doch ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, da er vor ungefähr einer Woche, diesen Platz auch mit genau diesem Portschlüssel verlassen hatte.  
  
„Ist irgendwas, Potter?", fragte Draco nun wütend, während er sich den Staub von seinem Umhang abklopfte und dabei versuchte, sein Gesicht nicht schmerzerfüllt zu verziehen.  
  
Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten, Dracos Ton ließ ihn leicht aufschaudern und erinnerte ihn nur all zu gut an die ersten Jahre auf Hogwarts, in denen Draco diesen Tonfall so gut wie jedes Mal in seiner Gegenwart aufgelegt hatte.  
  
„Nicht?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, blickte Harry dabei noch zorniger an, „Dann starr mich gefälligst nicht so an! Wenn du aus dem Fenster sehen willst...das befindet sich einige Zentimeter neben mir."  
  
Harry wusste nicht recht, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte. Es war, als stände ein völlig fremder und doch so bekannter Draco vor ihm.  
  
„Draco...du lebst...", brachte Harry schließlich heiser hervor, bückte sich, um seinen Zauberstab wieder aufzuheben, wandte den Blick dabei dennoch nicht von dem Blonden ab.  
  
Der Slytherin sah Harry skeptisch an, bevor er sich von seinem Standpunkt wegbewegte und dabei stark humpelte.  
  
Draco schaute sich in dem Zimmer um, blieb erneut stehen, unter anderem, weil der Schmerz in seinem Bein zu stark war, ließ sich dies aber nicht anmerken.  
  
„Potter? Warum sind meine Sachen noch hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mit Dumbledore reden?"  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich, während er näher auf Draco zugehen wollte, doch dieser schubste ihn nur unsanft weg, so dass Harry Probleme bekam, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
  
„Du bleibst hier...in diesem Zimmer...", stotterte der Dunkelhaarige völlig durcheinander aufgrund Dracos Benehmen.  
  
„Halt die Klappe!", schrie Draco nun, schnaufte stark, bevor er sich auf den steinernen Ausgang zubewegte: „Wie war noch mal dieses verdammte Passwort?"  
  
Harry schluckte stark, bevor er in einem leisen Flüstern antwortete: „Nachtvogel..."  
  
„Genau...", murmelte Draco leise.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", wimmerte Harry nun, „Du scheinst doch total verletzt zu sein!"  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an, Narbengesicht!", erwiderte Draco verärgert und sagte das ihm eben genannte Passwort nun etwas lauter, bis sich der Ausgang für ihn öffnete und Harry noch gerade sehen konnte, wie der Slytherin um die Ecke bog.  
  
Harry holte tief Luft, doch sein Atem stockte. Er hatte mit so vielem aber nicht damit gerechnet. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Draco verändert wieder kommen...ihn womöglich vollkommen ignorieren würde, doch dass er kälter als zuvor sein würde, hätte Harry nie gedacht.  
  
Einerseits war ihm klar, warum er Harry nicht näher kommen wollte, denn das hätte wieder die Sache mit seiner Mutter gefährdet, doch andererseits hätte Draco dies auch freundlicher erwähnen können.  
  
Harry seufzte laut auf, ungläubig darüber, was sich gerade vor ihm abgespielt hatte und so ganz konnte er auch genau das noch nicht realisieren.  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Die Todesesser konnten einen Menschen doch nicht so sehr verändert haben, innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit. Schließlich war er Dracos Freund gewesen. Oder tat Draco all dies nur, um es Harry nicht so schwer zu machen? Doch das Letztere bezweifelte der Gryffindor nur, bevor er erneut aufstand und sich auf zum Badezimmer machte.  
  
Er ließ sich extra Zeit, dachte während er sich die Zähne putzte, sich wusch und umzog immer wider über Dracos Benehmen nach, hatte irgendwie Angst davor, wahrscheinlich genau wieder auf diesen treffen zu müssen.  
  
Langsam stülpte er sich ein schwarzes T-Shirt über den Kopf, welches jedoch schon völlig ausgeblichen war und eher grau wirkte, ihm außerdem mal wieder viel zu groß war, schloss die Badezimmertür dann wieder langsam auf und spähte aus der Tür hinaus.  
  
Und da saß er auf seinem Bett mit einem beleidigten, trotzigen und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry räusperte sich kurz, fühlte sich in seinen Schlafsachen plötzlich ziemlich unwohl in der Gegenwart Dracos, fast noch schlimmer als es am ersten tag im gemeinsamen Zimmer gewesen war.  
  
Der Gryffindor kroch langsam auf sein Bett, ließ seinen Blick dabei nicht von Draco ab und deckte sich leise mit einer warmen Wolldecke zu, da die andere Decke sich am Bettende befand und Harry erst einmal nur seine bloßen Beine vor Draco verdecken wollte.  
  
„Du warst bei Dumbledore, oder?", fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
„Noch mal, Potter...ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht...aber ja!", erwiderte Draco ärgerlich.  
  
„Und du bleibst jetzt hier?", fragte Harry weiter, versuchte seien Hoffnung nicht hervorstechen zu lassen, denn so gemein der Slytherin sich auch benahm, empfand er noch immer unglaublich viel für ihn.  
  
„Muss ich ja...ich werde aber noch einmal mit Snape darüber reden!", antwortete Draco ihm schroff.  
  
Harry nickte nur, bevor er zu einer neuen Frage ansetzte: „Und was ist mit deiner Mom...ich meine...hast du...du hast doch das Mal, oder?", stotterte Harry schließlich und sofort verengten sich Dracos Augen.  
  
„Mit meiner Mutter ist überhaupt nichts! Halt dich gefälligst aus Angelegenheiten heraus, die dich nichts angehen! Und falls du es so unbedingt wissen willst...Mr. Perfekt alias Dumbledore hat mir einfach nur so ein merkwürdiges Teil in die Hand gedrückt, was ich vorerst über meinen Arm ziehen kann, damit niemand merkt, dass ich in Mr. ‚Ich sorge mich um jeden's Nähe bin!"  
  
Harry runzelte Stirn, hätte am liebsten gewusst, wie dieses ‚Teil' wirklich funktionierte, doch fragte er lieber nicht weiter nach, während Draco noch immer an seinem Umhangärmel herumfummelte.  
  
Schließlich erwiderte er nichts weiter, legte sich stattdessen ganz in sein Bett, zog nun auch die andere Bettdecke zu sich, streifte sie über seinen Körper und schloss die Augen, nachdem er den Vorhang auf seiner Seite noch zugezogen hatte.  
  
Draco war also Todesesser? Und Draco war wieder ein Malfoy. Harry schluckte und jetzt im Dunklen, siegten die Tränen doch über ihn, während er Dracos Blick noch eine ganze Weile auf sich spürte.  
  
TBC 


	46. Kapitel 46: Mehr als bloß Streit

Kapitel 46: Mehr als bloß ein Streit  
  
Harry konnte einfach nicht glauben, was wieder aus Draco geworden war. Ja, Blaise hatte ihn damit gewarnt, gesagt, er solle sich nicht zu große Hoffnungen machen, doch trotz alledem hätte er nicht mit solch einem Schlag gerechnet.  
  
Warum musste es auch so verdammt doll wehtun? Selbst wenn Lucius wieder das schlimmste in ihm geweckt hatte, hätte er sich doch bei Harry aussprechen können, schließlich konnte er für alles nichts, auch wenn er das teils selbst dachte.  
  
Auch Draco richtete sich nun auf, zog den Vorhang auf seiner Fensterhälfte ebenfalls zu und legte sich zurück ins Bett ohne sich überhaupt erst umzuziehen. Harry war sich zwar nicht sicher, doch vermutete er, dass das wohl an den vielen Wunden lag, die Dracos Vater ihm bestimmt zugefügt hatte, schließlich humpelte der Slytherin sogar.  
  
Harry schielte vorsichtig zu Draco herüber, wollte nicht, dass dieser seinen Blick spürte. Jetzt lebte Draco tatsächlich noch, schlief wieder mit in seinem Zimmer und trotzdem war alles anders, fast noch schlimmer, als wenn Draco weiterhin fehlen würde.  
  
Schließlich kniff er seine Augen zwangshaft zusammen, war froh, dass schon wieder Wochenende sein würde, er in aller Ruhe ausschlafen konnte, falls er diese Nacht überhaupt Schlaf finden würde.  
  
Er wagte es nicht, nach dem Traumfänger neben seinem Bett zu greifen, wollte nicht noch weitere Kommentare des Slytherins ernten. Harry legte sich nun so, dass er mit dem Rücken zu Draco lag, kniff seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
Er hatte den Blonden so viel fragen und sagen wollen, doch war nun alles völlig anders gekommen, völlig unerwartet.  
  
Harry merkte, wie er leicht zu zittern begann, ob es an Kälte oder an etwas anderem lag, konnte er nicht beurteilen, nur, dass es unangenehm war.  
  
Letztendlich überkam ihn doch der Schlaf, jedoch wieder gefüllt mit einem grässlichen Albtraum.  
  
„Sirius?", verwirrt blinzelte Harry hinter den Vorhang, dort, wo sein Pate soeben verschwunden war.  
  
Und in jenem Moment wurde er von jemand anderem hart an der Schulter gepackt. Völlig durcheinander wandte der Gryffindor sich um und blickte in das Gesicht Cedrics.  
  
„Du bist noch immer Schuld...", murmelte dieser und grinste schief, „Wärst du nie geboren, so wäre er nie in Gefahr gekommen..."  
  
„Nein...", erwiderte Harry nur noch kaum hörbar, eh er rückwärts stolperte und hart gegen eine Wand knallte.  
  
Cedric lachte nur hohl auf, während genau diese Lache in dem dunklen Flur widerhallte, bevor aus dem Vorhang, hinter dem Sirius verschwunden war, zwei ganz andere Personen hervortraten.  
  
Harry drückte sich erschrocken noch enger an die Wand, sah erschrocken und ungläubig auf: „Mom?...Dad...?"  
  
Cedric nickte und grinste hämisch: „Auch sie hast du umgebracht..."  
  
Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, bevor er hilfesuchend zu seinen Eltern aufblickte.  
  
„Komm' zu uns Harry...", flüsterte seine Mutter und streckte ihm ihre blasse Hand entgegen, die der eines Geistes glich.  
  
„Dad?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
Doch dieser erwiderte nichts mehr.  
  
„Sie wollen dich mitnehmen, Potter!", grinste Cedric nun, „..mit hinter den Vorhang...da dich hier niemand mehr braucht...niemand."  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!", antwortete Harry nun etwas lauter: „Meine Freunde brauchen mich!"  
  
„Freunde?", Cedric lachte leer auf, bevor er mit seiner linken Hand in die Luft schnippte und beide Elternteile Harrys wieder verschwanden.  
  
Harrys Gesicht verzog sich, in seinem Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, bevor er kaum hörbar erwiderte: „Ron...Hermine..."  
  
„Hast du nicht auch die bereits verloren...mit deinem Benehmen? Du verschreckst alle, Harry!", Cedric blickte den Gryffindor wütend an.  
  
„Aber...", doch Harry schüttelte schließlich nur den Kopf und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Und eben gerade hast du dich sogar noch gegen deine Eltern entschieden. Immer beschwerst du dich, dass alle sterben, die du liebst, doch bist du schon immer der Schuldige an genau dieser Tatsache gewesen. Überall, wo du auftauchst verbreitest du Unheil."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts mehr, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.  
  
„Erst deine Eltern, dann mich...Sirius und bald wirst du auch noch für den Tod Malfoys verantwort..."  
  
„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", wehrte Harry sich endlich und blickte wutverzerrt auf.  
  
„Es ist wahr, Potter. Wieso hältst du dich nicht endlich aus allem heraus und lässt die am Leben, die dir was bedeuten, um dich eher für deinen Tod zu entscheiden, aber dafür bist du ja zu feige!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht feige...", Tränen quollen aus Harrys Augen, „Ich wollte das alles nicht..."  
  
„Eine Einsicht, die etwas spät kommt, findest du nicht...Potter?", Cedric grinste schief, als in jenem Moment Draco hinter ihm auftauchte.  
  
„Was...?", stotterte Harry und sah Draco verwirrt an, welcher nur seine Schlafsachen trug und überall voller Wunden, Blutergüssen und Blutflecken war.  
  
Cedric grinste nur umso zufriedener und nickte nun auch noch dabei.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Harry leise, doch der Slytherin antwortete nicht, blickte starr gerade aus und blickte stur Richtung des Vorhanges.  
  
„DRACO?", rief Harry noch lauter, doch der Blonde schien überhaupt nicht zu reagieren, stand nun vor dem fast farblosen Vorhang und streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
„DRACO...", Harry klang verzweifelt, versuchte sich abzustützen und aufzustehen, doch fiel er immer wieder zurück auf den harten Boden, während Cedrics Lache nur immer lauter in seinen Ohren wieder schallte.  
  
„Malfoy...Draco...nicht...", es war nur noch ein leises Wimmern, welches hoffnungslos zu sein schien, bis er erneut an der Schulter gepackt und gerüttelt wurde.  
  
„Wach' auf!...Wach auf, du Nervensäge!", Draco klang genervt und etwas verärgert, da der Gryffindor seine Augen einfach nicht öffnen wollte, sich nur im Bett hin und her wälzte, immer wieder seinen Namen nuschelte und sein T-Shirt bereits schweißgetränkt war.  
  
Er begann immer härter an dem Dunkelhaarigen zu rütteln und ihn dabei lauter werdend anzusprechen, bis dieser seien Augenlider tatsächlich unsicher und langsam aufschlug.  
  
„Draco?", nuschelte er schließlich etwas deutlicher und legte seien Stirn in Falten, gerade so als wäre er aus einer langen Ohnmacht aufgewacht.  
  
„Malfoy tut's auch...", erwiderte Draco schroff und richtete sich wieder vom bett auf, wobei Harrys Blick ihm folgte.  
  
Der Slytherin legte sich zurück in sein Bett und starrte wieder an die Zimmerdecke, wollte über nichts weiter reden, nur seine Ruhe haben und zum Schlafen kommen, den er schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte.  
  
Harry sah noch immer traurig zum Bett des Blonden herüber, wagte aber nicht, ein weiters Wort über das eben Vorgefallene zu verlieren, hatte zu viel Angst vor zornigen Worten seines Zimmergenossen.  
  
Schließlich griff er doch zum Traumfänger, legte ihn sachte in seine Hände und versuchte an irgendetwas Schönes zu denken, während ihm eine vereinzelte, warme Träne über die Wange lief und erst an seiner Oberlippe zum Halt kam.  
  
Er strengte sich so sehr an, doch schienen alle schönen Momente und Gedanken wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Nach kurzer Zeit schloss er seine Augen und versuchte einfach nur an Quidditch zu denken.  
  
Kein normales und übliches Quidditch. Nein, er versuchte an ein Übungsspiel in einem Garten zu denken. Und schließlich gelang es ihm. Er befand sich weit oben in der Luft, hatte den Quaffel in der Hand, während sein Vater das Tor bewachte und ihm gespielt böse Worte zuwarf. Harry lächelte, versuchte gen Wiese unter ihm zu sehen und entdeckte dort seine Mutter stehen, die ihm lächelnd zuwinkte.  
  
Auch der Harry auf dem Besen lächelte nun leicht, während der im Bett liegende Gryffindor seine Augen wieder öffnete und eine strahlend weiße Kugel in seinen Händen erblickte.  
  
Er kniff sich ein letztes Mal hart auf die Lippen, sah noch einmal zu Draco herüber, welcher die Zimmerdecke weiterhin fixierte, legte den Traumfänger dann vorsichtig unter sein Kopfkissen, senkte sich ebenfalls auf genau dieses und schloss die Augen langsam.  
  
Dieses Mal sollten seine Träume aus den eben gesammelten Gedanken bestehen.  
  
Draco hingegen war noch immer eine ganze Weile nach. Sein Körper schmerzte und einzelne Stellen seiner Haut brannten, ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Die Wunde an seinem Bein zog und seine linke Wange pochte noch immer.  
  
Sein Vater hatte die letzten Tage kein Erbarmen gezeigt, ihn mit fast allen möglichen Flüchen belegt und war dieser nicht da gewesen, hatten ihn andere Todesesser starke Schmerzen zugefügt, ihn bis zur Ohnmacht geschlagen oder verhext.  
  
Der innerliche Schmerz kämpfte mit dem körperlichen und Draco wusste nicht, welcher stärker war.  
  
Er war eingesperrt worden, hatte kaum etwas zu Trinken bekommen, während sein Mal sich bis zum heutigen Tage schmerzvoll weiter ausgebildet hatte. Er gehörte jetzt zu den Todesessern, zu denen er niemals hatte gehören wollen.  
  
Spätestens nach der Schule müsste er selbst mit dem Töten anfangen, müsste sogar Harrys Tod mit erleben und allein das würde er nicht verkraften.  
  
Vorsichtig und ohne nur ein Geräusch entstehen zu lassen richtete er sich schließlich in seinem Bett auf und lehnte sich ans Kopfende, blickte noch eine Weile geradeaus, bevor er, ohne den Kopf zu verdrehen, vorsichtig zu Harry herüber schielte.  
  
Dann sah er wieder nach vorne, bevor er ein weiteres Mal zum Gryffindor hinüber spähte und seinen Blick dieses Mal genau an diesem Jungen, der jetzt friedlich zu schlafen schien, verharren ließ.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ihm unheimlich wehgetan hatte, er wusste, dass er noch immer etwas für Harry empfand, doch aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund war er sauer auf den Dunkelhaarigen.  
  
Dieser hatte zwar nichts gemacht, doch war er einfach noch enttäuscht und sauer, konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum. So nett er vielleicht auch gern wieder hätte sein wollen, verbat sein Köper und sein Verstand ihm dies regelrecht. Er hatte so viel leiden müssen und Harry war nicht da gewesen.  
  
Überall spielte er den Held und Draco hatte bis zur letzten Sekunde auf ihn gewartet, doch war er nicht gekommen. Stattdessen musste sogar er selbst schon am ersten Abend zurück auf Hogwarts wieder für Harry da sein.  
  
Doch konnte er es dem Gryffindor gleichermaßen nicht verübeln, denn er hatte jeglichen Versuch auf Hilfe abgelehnt, Harry außerdem überhaupt nichts machen können.  
  
Die gesamte Nacht verlief so. Er saß da und dachte nach, hatte geglaubt hier auf Hogwarts endlich wieder Schlaf finden zu können, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall.  
  
Zudem hatte er sein Mal zwar abgedeckt, doch konnten ihn immer noch andere Slytherins verraten, welche natürlich sofort merken würden, dass er weiterhin zusammen mit Harry in einem Zimmer schlief.  
  
Vielleicht war das einzige, was er verspürte auch Angst. Angst davor, in seinem Leben noch einmal so gequält zu werden und die Personen zu verlieren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und das waren nur zwei: Harry und seine Mutter.  
  
Ja, es gab noch Apus, aber irgendetwas veranlasste Draco dazu, diesen Jungen nicht mögen zu können, so oft er auch schon geplant hatte, sich am nächsten Morgen wenigstens Mal mit diesem zu unterhalten. Und Blaise bestand nicht in der Gefahr sterben zu müssen, er war hier auf Hogwarts eigentlich ziemlich sicher.  
  
Langsam wurde es bereits heller hinter den Vorhängen, vereinzelte Herbstsonnenstrahlen lugten zwischen den Wolken hervor. Draco blickte noch ein letztes Mal zu Harry herüber, bevor er ganz aufstand und sich auf zum Badezimmer machte, all das Leid von sich waschen wollte, sich von alledem, was man ihn angetan hatte, reinigen...sich befreien wollte.  
  
Er stellte den Duschstrahl an, wartete nicht einmal auf warmes Wasser, spürte die Kälte überhaupt nicht, während er seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte und seine Augen schloss, einfach nur das Wasser spüren wollte.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich nur grob ab, zog sich neue Kleidung über und humpelte zurück ins Zimmer, wo Harry noch immer tief und fest zu schlafen schien.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick überkam Draco plötzlich die vollkommene Wut. Er atmete tief ein und aus, starrte den Gryffindor zornig an, bevor er auf dessen Bett zuhastete, Harry jedoch noch immer nicht aufwachte, sondern sogar leicht friedlich zu lächeln begann.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wovon der Dunkelhaarige träumte, wollte es auch gar nicht wissen, konnte es aber dennoch nicht verkraften, ihn glücklich zu sehen, während er selbst sich durch und durch elend fühlte.  
  
Ohne weiter über das nachzudenken, was er tat, griff er unberührt unter Harrys Kopfkissen und zog den noch immer hell leuchtenden Traumfänger hervor, woraufhin Harry kurz irgendetwas grummelte, die Augen aber noch immer geschlossen hatte.  
  
Draco betrachtete die kleine Kugel in seiner Hand gerade so, als wäre sie Schuld an allem, was er über sich hatte ergehen lassen, was er hatte spüren müssen. Als wäre sie verantwortlich. Er zeigte mit dem Blick beinahe seinen gesamten Hass auf das zuletzt Geschehene, bevor er den Traumfänger noch fester umfasste, seinen Arm hob und dabei etwas lauter als sonst ein- und ausatmete.  
  
Er verformte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, bevor er seinen Arm anspannte und die kleine Kugel dann mit voller Kraft gegen die ihm gegenüber liegende Wand schmiss.  
  
In diesem Moment schreckte auch Harry aus seinem Schlaf auf, hatte sich sofort zu einer sitzenden Position aufgerichtet und beobachtete nun, wie sein Traumfänger in viele einzelne Scherben zersprang und der in ihm enthalten gewesene, weiße Schein noch einmal stark aufleuchtete, um dann wie Nebel zu verblassen.  
  
Draco stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Harry, während seine Hand, mit der er geworfen hatte, sich langsam wieder entkrampfte, er dafür aber noch immer schwer atmete, sein Arm sich wieder senkte.  
  
Harry blickte Draco nur sprachlos an, sah dann auf die im ganzen Zimmer verteilten Scherben, brachte aber kein Wort zustande.  
  
Schließlich schloss der Gryffindor seinen Mund wieder, schüttelte nur enttäuscht seinen Kopf und sagte dann leise: „Da waren gerade meine Eltern drin..."  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, regte sich eine ganze Weile überhaupt nicht, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und Harry zornig anblickte: „Schön...", er atmete tief ein, „...dann haben wir jetzt beide kaputte Elternhäuser..."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt: „Das meinst du doch jetzt nicht ernst, oder?"  
  
Draco schwieg eine Weile, bevor er erneut tief einatmete und mit seinem Zeigefinger angespannt auf Harry deutete: „Doch....", er holte laut Luft, „...doch genau so ernst, wie ich es meine, dass du eine Nervensäge bist...dass du immer rumjammerst, obwohl du von nichts Ahnung hast, immer den Held spielst, doch in Wirklichkeit nie da bist...genau so ernst, wie, dass ich deine Albträume nicht mehr hören kann, dass du einfach jede Minute nervst und trotzdem immer einen auf ‚alles-ist-gut' tust. Potter, du hast wirklich von nichts Ahnung..."  
  
Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen, schielte dann nach unten, bevor er wider aufblickte und Draco verletzt ansah. Er wollte so viel erwidern, doch schien ihm dies einfach nur noch schwachsinnig...sinnlos.  
  
Draco atmete erneut tief durch, bevor er ungerührt fortfuhr, seiner ganzen Wut freien Lauf ließ: „Nein...", er lachte sarkastisch auf, „...nicht die geringste Ahnung. Wie viele beneiden dich um dein Leben, du hast doch alles, was man braucht. Aber nein...Sankt Potter findet immer einen Grund zum Jammern..."  
  
Harry spürte, wie seine Augen zu brennen anfing, doch er riss sich mit aller Kraft zusammen. Nicht nur die Worte allein schmerzten, sondern zusätzlich, dass sie aus Dracos Mund kamen. Erneut begann er hinunter aufs Bett zu schielen, wollte zurück schreien, doch wusste er nicht, ob das das richtige sein würde, schließlich schien ihm keine Antwort die beste Antwort.  
  
Harry zögerte noch eine Weile, während er Dracos starren und zornigen Blick auf sich spürte, bevor er kopfschüttelnd aufstand und Richtung Badezimmer schritt.  
  
Draco wandte sich um, zögere noch kurz, bevor er die letzten Worte hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen her schrie: „DU BIST JEDENFALLS SCHULD DARAN, DASS ES DIR SCHLECHT GEHT! ICH HABE NIE ETWAS GEMACHT...", bis die Tür vor Draco zuknallte.  
  
Kaum war Harry verschwunden, schlug Draco so hart gegen die Wand, dass seine zur Faust geformte Hand aufplatzte und leicht zu bluten anfing, wobei er ein leises: „Scheiße...", murmelte.  
  
Schließlich trat er noch einmal hart gegen das Bettende, bevor er nach seinem Umhang griff, sich ihn über schmiss und aus dem Zimmer stürzte, so weit das mit seinem verletzten Bein möglich war.  
  
Harry lehnte im Inneren des Badezimmers gegen die Tür und horchte nun der sich erst öffnenden und dann wieder schließenden Steintür, bevor er auch sein Kopf gegen das Holz lehnte und seine Augen zudrückte, wobei die zurückgehaltenen Tränen aus ihnen gedrückt worden.  
  
Es war okay, wenn Draco ihn nicht mehr mochte und es war auch okay, wenn er den Traumfänger kaputt machte. Aber, dass er nun auch noch angefangen hatte solch schreckliche Dinge zu sagen, war nicht mehr in Ordnung.  
  
Draco wusste doch von allen Menschen am meisten, wie es Harry ging und wie seine Vergangenheit gewesen war. Doch stattdessen hatte er genau diese Dinge benutzt, um Harry zu verletzten.  
  
Er hatte Draco doch überhaupt nichts getan. Im Gegenteil...er hatte sich nur um ihn gesorgt und immer gehofft, dass nichts schlimmes passiert sein würde. Was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen.  
  
Wenn überhaupt, müsste er es sein, der sauer auf Draco sein dürfte aufgrund dessen Verhalten und aufgrund des unbegründeten Schluss machen.  
  
Doch er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde Dracos Worte nicht noch bestätigen, indem er sich erneut versuchen würde umzubringen. Er würde stark bleiben. Die Eltern in seinem Traum hatten Unrecht gehabt...ebenso wie Cedric. Er hatte noch genügend Gründe um hier zu bleiben.  
  
Doch trotz alledem taten Dracos Worte mehr als nur weh, sie hatten ihn zu tiefst verletzt, ihm ein unwohles Gefühl bereitet.  
  
Dieser blonde Slytherin war garantiert nicht mehr der Draco, den er kannte. Nicht der Draco, der ihm seinen ersten richtigen Kuss geschenkt hatte, ihn nachts, wenn er Albträume gehabt hatte, in seine Arme geschlossen und ihm gut zugeredet, ihm so viel Geborgenheit und Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Es war nicht der Draco, der zwar nur so von Sarkasmus sprühte, aber ebenso liebenswürdig und gutmütig war, nicht der, der wieder all die Hoffnung in ihm geweckt, der ihm einen Traumfänger geschenkt hatte. Nicht der Slytherin, der ihm zärtlich über den Arm gestreichelt und ihn dann verliebt angelächelt hatte. Doch er war der Draco...der Slytherin, den Harry zurückhaben wollte, der, in den er verliebt war.  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Danke an: Blue, tinkita2, Dark-live, Phoenixfeder, Vampiry, Schmusimausi, Lyonessheart, Anica, Stella und Schwarze Witwe.  
  
A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Würde mich gerne wieder einzeln bedanken, doch Schule geht vor (schreiben morgen Chemie und Mittwoch Englisch LK...) wollte eigentlich gar kein Chapter schreiben. ‚grins' Nicht böse sein, ja? ‚lieb guck' 


	47. Kapitel 47: Manchmal hilft Vertrauen

Kapitel 47: Manchmal hilft Vertrauen  
  
A/N: Bitte stellt euch meinen Draco so vor wie auf der Seite www.schattenfell.com ! Dort klickt ihr in der linken Sparte auf Galerie und dort natürlich zu den Bildern des dritten Filmes, ich glaube auf der zweiten Fotoseite dieses Films ist ganz unten links ein Foto von Draco jetzt (mein Hintergrundbild ‚lach') So sieht mein Draco aus, okay? ‚grins' Nein...jeder kann sich ihn vorstellen, wie er will. ‚lieb guck' Chemie lief ganz gut. Morgen schreiben wir Englisch LK, aber das ist ja einfach. ‚hehe'. Viel Spaß bei diesem Chap.  
  
Danke : Blue, Anni und Anica, Snuggles2, Annika, Stella, Dark-live und Severina!!! Lieb, dass ihr trotz der fehlenden persönlichen Danksagungen treu mit euren Reviews bleibt. knuddel und Bussi gebe  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Eine ganze weitere Woche verlief nicht anders. Draco hatte endlich verstanden, dass die Eulenpost gesperrt war und er somit vorübergehend nicht in Gefahr schwebte, doch trotz allem, hatte er sich Harry gegenüber nicht mehr geändert, geschweige denn für sein Verhalten entschuldigt.  
  
Es war bereits Ende Oktober, zwei Tage vor Halloween und wieder ein Freitag, ein Freitagabend. Harry befand sich gerade in Mitten des äußeren Schlossgeländes und unterhielt sich mit Blaise.  
  
„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt..."; wiederholte Blaise sich immer wieder, „...mir tut's Leid, dass er doch so behandelt, aber sieh' mal! Mich ignoriert er völlig, denkst du, dass ist schöner?"  
  
Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht, was besser ist...", erwiderte er leise und winkelte seine Beine nun an, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen.  
  
Blaise atmete einen Moment tief durch, bevor er jedenfalls etwas lächelte: „Hey...", er legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um Harry, „...das wird schon wieder...lass ihm Zeit!"  
  
„Aber genau die haben wir nicht!", wehrte Harry sich erst laut und dann wieder leiser werdend, „...wir haben keine Zeit..."  
  
Der Slytherin wandte den Blick ab, rupfte etwas Gras aus der Erde und begann es interessiert zu begutachten, während er scharf nachzudenken schien.  
  
„Es war einfach hart, was er gesagt hat. Ich mein...er müsste doch am allerbesten wissen, dass all das nicht stimmt..."  
  
„Vielleicht sagst du ihm das auch mal!", erwiderte Blaise nun und ließ die Grashalme wieder fallen, um sich danach säubernd die Hände von der schwarzen Erde zu reinigen.  
  
„Er würde nicht zuhören...", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Er wird schon zu hören, wenn du nicht gleich aufgibst. Lass dich von ihm nicht so einschüchtern. Er ist auch nur ein Mensch, der isst, auf Klo geht, schläft...er ist nicht anders als du und ich...und ich denke, ihr beide seid euch noch am ähnlichsten von allen hier.", erklärte Blaise aufmunternd, worauf der Gryffindor vorsichtig nickte, bevor er das Thema, welches sie nun schon so oft durchgekaut hatten, zu wechseln versuchte.  
  
„Und, was ist nun zwischen dir und Seamus?", Harry versuchte zu grinsen.  
  
„Wieso fragt ihr das alle?", gab Blaise gereizt zurück.  
  
Harry lachte leise auf: „Weil du nie antwortest, ebenso wenig wie Seamus..."  
  
„Wir-sind-Freunde-okay?", antwortete Blaise nun genervt, bevor er sich aus dem leicht feuchten Gras aufrichtete und sich die Kleidung glatt strich.  
  
Harry beobachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er es ihm gleich tat und die beiden langsam zurück zum Schloss spazierten.  
  
„Und...freust du dich schon auf Halloween? Ist immerhin unser vorletztes Fest!", fragte Harry schließlich und blickte zu dem Größeren herüber.  
  
„Ist doch jeden Tag das gleiche...nur...dieses Mal werde ich es wohl ohne meinen besten Freund feiern müssen...", Blaise holte tief Luft, bis sie bereits vor der Tür zur Großen Halle standen.  
  
Harry merkte an den letzten Worten des dunkelhaarigen Slytherins, dass es ihm nicht wirklich besser ging. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Blaise noch immer mehr für Draco empfand oder ob es einfach nur wegen der Freundschaft war, doch nachfragen wollte er erst recht nicht.  
  
„Wir sehen uns?", fragte Blaise dann und versuchte nun ebenfalls ein sanftes Lächeln aufzulegen.  
  
„Klar.", Harry lächelte zurück und klopfte Blaise kurz auf die rechte Schulter.  
  
Der Slytherin stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er erneut lächelte und etwas lauter sagte: „Versuchs mal mit meinem Vorschlag, vielleicht hören dann auch die Albträume auf!"  
  
Der Gryffindor erwiderte nichts mehr, nickte nur viel sagend und hastete dann die Treppen zu seinem Schlafraum empor. Vielleicht hatte Blaise recht, doch es war wesentlich leichter gesagt als getan. Draco hatte sich in den letzten Tagen schlimmer als je zuvor benommen, ihn wegen jedes Albtraums lächerlich gemacht, ihn vor der gesamten Klasse bloßgestellt und fast jeden Morgen die verletztendsten Dinge zu Harry gesagt. Dieser hatte nie wirklich etwas erwidert, alles geschluckt und über sich ergehen lassen, Draco zunehmend ignoriert und den Mut, ein normales Gespräch anzufangen, völlig verloren.  
  
Seufzend murmelte er das Passwort zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer, um auch genau diesen fies grinsend aufzufinden.  
  
„Na, wieder bei einem Date mit Zabini gewesen?", fragte der Blonde, lachte hohl auf und hob eine Augenbraue, während er Harrys Bewegungen bis vor die Badezimmertür folgte.  
  
Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich kurz gegen sie und schloss seine Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob er das, was er vorhatte, wirklich schaffen würde. Am Ende mit den nerven stütze er sich am Waschbeckenrand ab und blickte in den Spiegel. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich in den gesamten letzten Wochen völlig verändert, ob positiv oder negativ konnte er nicht sagen, doch er war aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund älter geworden, zumindest wirkte das so.  
  
Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und schlug sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, blickte erneut auf und beobachtete die einzelnen Wassertropfen, wie sie an seinen Lippen und seinem Kinn hängen blieben, bevor er nach einem rot- gelben Handtuch griff und sich sorgfältig abtrocknete, dann zur Zahnbürste griff und mit dem Zähneputzen begann. Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen, selbst wenn es in Wirklichkeit nur Minuten waren.  
  
Erneut seufzte er auf, bevor er zu seinen Schlafsachen griff, für die er sich immer wieder aufs Neue schämte und Dracos letzten Kommentare ihn nicht wirklich geholfen hatte, von diesem Scham loszukommen. Müde stülpte er sich sein immer noch grause statt schwarzes T-Shirt über und schritt schließlich erneut zur Tür, zögerte noch eine Weile, sammelte all seine Gedanken zusammen, bevor er seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte und zudrückte, mit gesenktem Blick aus dem Bad in den anderen Raum trat, nur auf weitere Worte Dracos wartete.  
  
Er tat unberührt, doch versuchte er sich eigentlich zu beeilen und möglichst schnell unter seine Bettdecke krabbeln, sich dort vor Draco verstecken zu können, zumindest körperlich. Und er spürte Dracos spöttischen Blick gerade zu auf sich, versuchte die Decke Noch weiter über sich zu ziehen, während der Slytherin sein eben noch gelesenes Buch nun zur Seite legte und Harry weiterhin abschätzend musterte.  
  
Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um den Gryffindor weiter zu triezen, als Harry ihm schon in das noch nicht ausgesprochene Wort fiel: „Draco...", begann er laut, sah noch immer nicht zu dem Blonden herüber, schloss stattdessen für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen.  
  
„Malfoy!", korrigierte der Blonde ihn.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, bevor er seinen Kopf hob und im selben Moment seine Augen öffnete und Draco nun direkt ansehen zu können: „Draco", begann er erneut, „Ich weiß nicht, was da bei dir zu Hause passiert ist, aber-..."  
  
Draco lachte sarkastisch auf: „Nein, Potter. Schöne Erkenntnis!"  
  
Harry schluckte stark, ließ sich aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen, hatte sich solange darauf vorbereitet, auch wenn er nie wirklich geplant hatte, diese Gedanken wirklich noch einmal auszusprechen: ...aber glaub' mir...versuch' es jedenfalls...ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich sehe doch, dass du gelitten hast, dass sie dich gequält haben und es tut weh, dass sehen und wissen zu müssen..", er wartete auf eine Unterbrechung Dracos, doch dieser schwieg nur, sah Harry teils entsetzt, teils gekränkt an, „...du weißt ja bereits aus Zaubertränke einige Sachen, die mein Onkel mir angetan hat. Dass ich eingesperrt wurde all die Jahre, nie etwas von meinen Eltern oder Hogwarts erfahren habe, kaum Essen bekam und wenn ich raus durfte aus meinem Schrank unter der Treppe, musste ich arbeiten, bis ich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch einen Fuß vor den anderen bekam.", er stockte für einen Moment, während Draco ihm nun tatsächlich zuzuhören schien, was Harry wirklich nicht erwartet hätte, „...ich wurde wegen jeder Kleinigkeit geschlagen, auch wenn ich überhaupt nicht Schuld an etwas war...", Harry erzählte all diese Dinge zwar so, als wäre er nicht wirklich anwesend, als würde er gar keine Emotionen dabei haben, doch der Gegenteil war der fall, bloß wollte er es endlich aussprechen, ohne ständig zusammen zu brechen, vor allem nicht vor dem jetzigen Draco. „Erzähl weiter...", bat Draco nun ruhig, wobei Harry erstaunt seine Stirn runzelte, dann den Kopf senkte und tatsächlich fortfuhr.  
  
„Er schüttete heißes Wasser über mich, wenn ich seiner Meinung nach nicht gehorsam war...", Harry lachte kurz sarkastisch auf, neigte den Kopf nun ganz zur anderen Seite und starrte die dunkle Wand an, „...steckte mich in eine Badewanne gefüllt mit Eiswürfeln und eisig kaltem Wasser, so dass jede Faser meines Körpers blau anlief und ich dachte, ich würde jede Sekunde erfrieren..."  
  
Dracos Blick verzerrte sich, während er seinen Blick nicht von Harry nahm.  
  
„Als ich noch ganz klein war, hatte er meine Hand oft auf eine angestellte Herdplatte...das ist die Fläche, auf der man Essen kocht, gedrückt, so, dass sie die ganze Nacht brannte, ich aber kein kaltes Wasser zum kühlen bekam, sich etliche von Brandblasen bildeten...", geistesabwesend hob er seine Hand und starrte sie mit leeren Augen an, während alle Erinnerungen in ihm empor stiegen, „...von morgens bis abends beschimpften sie mich, sagten mir, dass mein Tod allen besser täte...meine Schulbücher vom ersten Schuljahr hatten sie sofort in den Kamin geschmissen..."  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass es niemand schlimmeren als seinen eigener Vater gäbe.  
  
„...ich fand mich mit all diesen Dingen ab,...ja, man kann sagen, ich gewöhnte mich daran, doch...", Harry stockte, zog die Luft laut ein, fast fiepend, und merkte, dass sich ein Kloß in seiner Kehle zu bilden begann, während ihm übel und schwindelig wurde, sein Körper sich verkrampfte und er seine Beine automatisch aus Schutz eng zusammenpresste.  
  
„Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte Draco leise und der Malfoy der ganzen letzten Tage schien tatsächlich vertrieben zu sein, auch wenn Harry diese Tatsache in jenem Moment nicht registrierte.  
  
„Er hat...", erneut holte er Luft, seine Stimme zitterte und er wusste nicht, ob er noch ein anständiges Wort hervor bringen würde.  
  
Draco warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, während Harry stotterte und aufgeregt ein- und auszuatmen begann, während er sich in seiner Bettdecke festkrallte, die Augen schloss und somit doch einige Tränen hervortraten, um dann mit dieser Haltung fortzufahren, seine Augenlider einfach nicht mehr aufschlagen konnte, Dracos Gesicht nicht sehen wollte. Noch nie hatte er es ausgesprochen, noch nie so ausführlich gedacht, es immer verdrängt, es eigentlich bis heute noch nicht wirklich realisiert.  
  
Etliche warme Tränen quollen aus seinen geschlossenen Augen, er schluchzte, bevor er leicht wimmernd zu erzählen begann, all die Bilder vor sich wieder sah, schief und ungeordnet. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich noch mehr, seine Hände ballten sich in der Decke gekrallt, zu angespannten Fäusten: „Er schubste mich...er kam auf mich zu. Lache...ich höre seine Lache noch heute...gehässig, schadenfroh...bevor er mich immer wieder erneut zu Boden drückte, mir die Hose vom Leib riss, seine eigene nur einen Spalt öffnete...immer nähr kam...er kam immer näher...zu nah...bis er...", weiterkam Harry nicht, seine kehle schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, kein weiteres Wort mehr herauslassen zu wollen, während Harry nun wirklich zu weinen begann. Es waren keine stummen Tränen mehr, so wie es bis jetzt immer gewesen war. Er hustete mit seiner tiefen Stimme, während er schluchzte und immer lauter zu weinen begann, seine Beine anwinkelte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, während er immer in kurzen Phasen keinen Laut von sich gab, sein Körper nur zitterte und er dann immer wieder laut aufatmete und noch bitterlicher zu schluchzen begann.  
  
Draco saß auf seinem Bett, sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzogen, während er nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Nicht einmal verstand, warum Harry ihm all überhaupt anvertraute, warum er ihm all das jetzt und hier erzählte, wo er doch so ein Mistkerl gewesen war. Und genau dies weckte nun endlich ein mehr als nur schlechtes Gewissen in sich.  
  
Harry weinte so stark, dass es ihn an sich selbst erinnerte, an jenen Moment, in dem er seinen Bruder Aquila verloren hatte...hilfloses Weinen, Weinen, dass fast Heulen glich...Weinen, wo man kaum noch Luft bekam und zu ersticken drohte.  
  
Schließlich richtete er sich vorsichtig und noch etwas zögerlich von seinem bett auf, konnte Harrys verzweifelten und indirekten Hilfeschrei nicht mehr länger standhalten, vergaß alles, was mit ihm passiert war, es zählte dieses Mal wirklich nur noch Harry.  
  
Er überwand den kurzen Abstand zwischen den beiden Betten, setzte sich auf Harrys Bettkante und tat eine Weile überhaupt nichts, bevor er sich einfach vorlehnte und den Gryffindor in seine Arme zog, ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich und immer wieder nuschelte, wie Leid ihm alles tat.  
  
Harry wehrte sich nicht, reagierte aber auch nicht wirklich, verharrte in seiner Position, lehnte sich nur zurück gegen den Blonden, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken.  
  
Draco legte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys und schloss seine Augen, spürte das schlechte gewissen in sich aufkommen, spürte beinahe den Schmerz die Wut und die Angst, die Harry fühlen musste.  
  
„Scheiße, Harry...es tut mir so Leid...so unendlich Leid...", murmelte Draco immer wieder, merkte nicht einmal, dass er den Gryffindor nun doch wieder beim Vornamen nannte.  
  
Harry brauchte noch eine ganze Weile, eh er sich langsam zu beruhigen anfing, nur noch ab und zu schniefte und sich enger an den Slytherin drückte, die bekannte und doch fremde Geborgenheit wieder in sich aufkommen spürte, bevor genau diese Wärme verschwand und Draco sich mit sanfter Gewalt von Harry weg drückte.  
  
Dieser blickte noch eine Weile auf das Bettlaken, bevor er mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht aufsah und noch ein letztes Mal schniefte., bevor er Draco unsicher und etwas ängstlich ansah, dieser den Blick jedoch nur ernst erwiderte, bevor er aufstand und kurz neben seinem bett stehen blieb, nach irgendetwas in seinem Nachtschrank suchte und Harry währenddessen versuchte, sich sein Gesicht etwas von den feuchten Tränen zu befreien. Nach einigen Sekunden trat Draco zurück und ließ sich wieder dort nieder, wo er eben bereits gesessen hatte.  
  
Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er sanft sagte: „Ich hoffe, sie funktioniert noch..."  
  
Harry sah ihn fragend an, als der Slytherin ihm schon eine kleine, bekannte schwarze Kugel entgegen hielt. Der Dunkelhaarige sah ungläubig auf sie hinab, bevor er Draco noch skeptischer anschaute.  
  
„Wollte ‚Reparo' schon immer mal testen...", er lächelte sanft, während Harry sich erneut aufkommende Tränen wegwischte.  
  
Nun verformten sich auch Harrys Lippen zu einem sanften Lächeln: „Danke...", erwiderte er leise und etwas heiser.  
  
Doch der blonde Slytherin schüttelte nur abtuend seinen Kopf: „Hey...das ist das Mindeste...ich hatte ja nicht gewusst...es...tut mir so..."  
  
Aber Harry unterbrach ihn: „Was genau tut dir eigentlich Leid?"  
  
Draco runzelte seine Stirn für einen Moment, bevor er beschämt auf seine Hände starrte und erst nach einer Weile wieder aufblickte: „Dass ich dir nie wirklich zugehört habe...dass ich mich so benommen habe, dass ich dir die Schuld für alles gegeben habe und dich in den letzten Tagen so verletzt habe...ich hatte ja nicht wissen können...ich war so sauer..."  
  
„Das ist alles?", fragte Harry nun leise, während noch immer vereinzelte Tränen aus seinen Augen traten.  
  
„Harry...", begann Draco nun wieder ernst, „Versteh mich nicht falsch...es tut mir wirklich Leid...alles, was ich getan habe, war schwachsinnig...ich kann es selbst nicht wirklich erklären...aber", er stockte kurz, wandte den Blick wieder ab.  
  
„Aber?", fragte Harry ängstlich.  
  
„Aber ich denke...es ist einfach zu viel passiert.", erwiderte Draco leise.  
  
Harry spürte einen höllischen Stich in seiner Herzgegend, schluckte stark und sagte dann leise: „Wir schaffen das doch..."  
  
„Harry, wir ziehen uns gegenseitig nur weiter runter..."  
  
„Nein, wir helfen uns!", protestierte der Dunkelhaarige.  
  
„Harry, hör auf!", sagte Draco nun schon etwas lauter, „Akzeptier es einfach, okay?", schon wieder klang er wütend und gereizt.  
  
Harry holte stockend Luft, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammen nahm, auch wenn er wusste, dass er somit alles verderben könnte. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden krallte er seine Hände in den Umhang an Dracos Oberarmen und zog den Blonden so ruckartig an sich, dass dieser nicht die geringste Chance auf Gegenwehr gehabt hatte.  
  
Fast gewaltsam presste er seine Lippen auf die Dracos, kniff seine Augen zusammen, wusste, dass das die letzte Berührung sein könnte, dass er hiermit alles kaputt machen würde.  
  
Draco reagierte eine Weile überhaupt nicht, drückte Harry weder von sich weg, noch schloss er seine Augen, versuchte erst einmal aufzunehmen, was gerade passierte, bis er das altbekannte mulmige Gefühl in sich fühlte, sein Körper sich nicht mehr wehren zu wollen schien und seine Augen ihm ebenfalls langsam zufielen, während seine Lippen, die er bis eben noch zusammengedrückt hatte, sich langsam lockerten und den Kuss Harrys dann zu erwidern begannen, wobei es schon ziemlich schnell in einen tiefsinnigen Kuss überging voller Sehnsucht.  
  
Draco drückte Harry ohne nachzudenken zurück aufs Bett, legte sich halb auf, halb neben ihn und begann ihn immer und immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Beide entzogen sich gegenseitig den letzten Sauerstoff, bevor sie sich abrupt voneinander lösten und schwer einatmeten.  
  
Draco blickte leicht geschockt und entsetzt auf Harry hinab, bevor er sich mit seinen Händen abstützte und aufstehen wollte, während er die Worte: „Das war falsch...das war ein Fehler...", nuschelte.  
  
Harry überlegte eine Weile, bevor er Draco erneut – dieses Mal am Unterarm, festhielt, so dass seine Abstützung nicht mehr hielt und er unsanft zurück auf Harry landete.  
  
„War's nicht...", erwiderte Harry leise, bevor er sich erneut auf Draco zubewegte und dieser wie beim eben geteilten Kuss reagierte: erst gar nicht, dann umso leidenschaftlicher, krallte sich halb in dem Kopfkissen, halb in Harrys Haaren fest, konnte dem Gryffindor einfach nicht widerstehen.  
  
Irgendwann brach Harry den Kuss ab und sah Draco fragend und unsicher an.  
  
Dieser blickte mit zu engen Schlitzen geformten Augen zurück, sein Mund noch halb geöffnet, während seine Finger sich langsam wieder aus dem Kissen befreiten.  
  
Der Slytherin blieb eine Weile ernst, bevor er leise und flüsternd fragte: „Wieso vertraust du mir all diese Dinge an...wieso vertraust du mir überhaupt?"  
  
Harry erwiderte einige Sekunden gar nichts, öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder und antwortete schließlich ebenso leise, während diese Worte seinen Mund das erste Mal verließen, „Vielleicht...vielleicht weil ich dich liebe...?"  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, bevor er ebenso verwirrt auflachte und skeptisch erwiderte: „War das eine Frage?"  
  
Harry schüttelte nur ansatzweise den Kopf, hob seine Hand und strich Draco eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr: „Eher eine Aussage..."  
  
TBC 


	48. Kapitel 48: Halloween

Kapitel 48: Halloween  
  
Draco wusste nicht recht, wie er reagieren oder was er antworten sollte. Harry blickte ihn währenddessen unsicher und etwas ängstlich an.  
  
„Harry...", begann Draco schließlich leise und allein aus der Tonart und der Art und Weise, wie er es sagte, konnte man das wohl Folgende bereits schließen. Harrys Miene veränderte sich schlagartig, wobei er seinen Blick langsam senkte.  
  
„...ich denke...ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube...", fuhr Draco langsam fort, bevor er auf einmal lauter wurde und dabei breit grinste: „...dass ich...es ist praktisch unmöglich, dich aus meinen Gedanken, geschweige denn meinem Leben zu bekommen!"  
  
Harry sah etwas durcheinander auf und formulierte ein kaum hörbares: „Warum?"  
  
Draco lachte erneut: „Verdammt, Harry...weil ich das selbe empfinde!", das Grinsen verwandelte sich erst in ein Lächeln, dann in einen einfach nur verliebten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich mit seinen Händen wieder auf dem Kissen je einer Seite zu Harrys Kopf abstützte und sich vorsichtig wieder hinunterbeugte, sein Gewicht nach und nach zu verlagern suchte, bis er sich schließlich nur noch ganz leicht abstützen musste und Harry nun aus der Nähe noch verträumter ansah.  
  
Dieser glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können: „Aber-..."  
  
„Pscht...", machte Draco leise und legte zärtlich einen Finger auf Harrys Lippen, wodurch dem Gryffindor leicht schwindelig wurde, er Probleme damit bekam, seine Augen geöffnet zu halten.  
  
„Warum auf einmal so schüchtern?", flüsterte Draco und grinste kaum merklich.  
  
Harry merkte, wie sein Puls raste, er die Frage selbst nicht beantworten konnte, bevor er seine Hände in Dracos Nacken legte und ihn mit tiefem Blick, bis sie ihre Augen schlossen, an sich zog, um dann dessen heißen Lippen auf den seinen spüren zu können.  
  
Es war, als wäre jede Zurückhaltung verschwunden, doch gleichzeitig nicht die Zärtlichkeit und dafür wurde die Leidenschaft nur umso größer.  
  
Draco küsste Harry eine ganze Weile, bevor sich seine Lippen langsam, aber sicher teilten und Harrys gleichzeitig ebenso dazu zwangen. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, spielten miteinander, während ihr Atem eins wurde. Immer wieder lösten sie den tiefen Kuss, tauschten wieder einfache Küsse aus, um gleich darauf zu einem neuen anzusetzen, während Harrys Hände sich nahezu in Dracos Nacken festkrallten und dieser sich immer enger an Harrys warmen Körper presste.  
  
Es war als wären sie füreinander bestimmt, als gäbe es nichts und niemanden auf der Welt, der oder das die beiden trennen könnte.  
  
Nach und nach begannen die kurzen Küsse zu überwiegen, während die offenen immer weniger wurden, Draco Harry schließlich noch einen letzten zärtlichen Kuss gab, bevor er sich ganz von dem Dunkelhaarigen löste und ihn durch nur zu schmalen Schlitzen verformte Augen, dabei schwer atmend, anblickte, von einem grünen Auge Harrys immer wieder in das andere wechselte.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Draco dann leise und legte sich vorsichtig neben den Gryffindor ins Bett, um ihn in seine Arme schließen zu können.  
  
„Mh?", war Harrys knappe Antwort, während er nun ebenfalls zu lächeln begann.  
  
„Du machst süchtig...", vollendete Draco seinen Satz und legte zärtlich einen Arm um den Dunkelhaarigen.  
  
„Das ist nicht ganz wahr...", Harry grinste und drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Draco ansehen konnte.  
  
„Ach ja?", fragte der Blonde verwundert und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Ich mache nicht süchtig, sondern bin süchtig...nach dir...", lächelte Harry und drückte Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, bevor er sich ganz zurück aufs Kissen neben Harry sinken und seine Augen einfach zufallen ließ.  
  
„Bist müde, was?", fragte Harry fürsorglich.  
  
„Mh-mh...", nuschelte Draco und schmiegte sich noch dichter an den anderen.  
  
„'Malfoy' zu sein ist wohl nicht so einfach..."  
  
Draco, der die ganze Zeit durchgehend über Harrys Bauch gestrichen hatte, kniff jetzt kurz als eine Art Strafe zu, bevor er seine Hand wieder lockerte und diese schließlich auf Harrys Brust zum Ruhestand, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: Draco war innerhalb weniger Sekunden eingeschlafen.  
  
ooooO0Oooo  
  
Am nächsten Tag wachte Draco als Erster in den Armen Harrys auf. Noch müde, drückte er sich dichter an den Gryffindor heran und betrachtete ihn vom Nahen, sah ihm beim Schlafen zu.  
  
Er fühlte sich auf einmal wieder so unglaublich wohl und geborgen. All das, was ihm in letzter Zeit so gefehlt hatte, schien ihn ganz langsam, nach und nach, wieder zu füllen und die Schmerzen jedenfalls etwas aus ihm zu vertreiben.  
  
Er zog die Decke, die etwas verrutscht war, wieder zurrecht und stützte sich dann so ab, dass er Harry von einer etwas höheren Lage aus beobachten konnte. Der Gryffindor schlief wie immer mit leicht geöffneten Mund, während seine Haare die blitzförmige Narbe frei legten.  
  
Draco zögerte eine Weile, bevor er seine linke Hand, mit der er sich nicht abstützte, hob und sich mit ihr langsam Harrys Narbe näherte. Er wollte den Gryffindor nicht wecken, doch gleichzeitig spürte er das Verlangen, Harry einfach an dieser unantastbaren Stelle zu berühren. Er begann damit, seine Luft vor Anspannung etwas anzuhalten, bevor er auch die letzten Zentimeter überwand und seine Fingerspitze auf die warme Haut des Dunkelhaarigen trafen.  
  
Harry nuschelte kurz irgendetwas, wühlte und versuchte dann anscheinend weiterzuschlafen. Draco grinste vor sich hin, bevor er mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger den Blitz nachfuhr und dabei ein mulmiges Gefühl in sich aufkommen spürte.  
  
Er legte seine Stirn in Falten, bevor er seine Hand erschrocken von Harry wegriss und genau dieser in jenem Moment die Augen aufschlug.  
  
Draco atmete schwer und blickte Harry angsterfüllt an, während der Dunkelhaarige erst einmal gähnte und sich ausgiebig und murmelnd streckte, bevor er den Blick Dracos zu erwidern begann.  
  
Als er aber Dracos merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck registrierte, fragte er unsicher und etwas besorgt: „Was?...Was ist denn?"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf: „Nichts...es ist gar nichts..."  
  
Harry sah ihn noch eine Weile ungläubig und skeptisch an, bevor er seine Arme noch einmal in die Luft streckte, dann wohlig seufzte und erneut zu Draco hinüber schaute: „Kein einziger Albtraum...", sagte er schließlich leise.  
  
Draco brauchte noch eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder komplett zurück in die Realität bewegte, bevor er erst nur nickte und schließlich ein Lächeln hinzu fügte. Er wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war, doch es hatte sich nicht gut angefühlt, gerade so, als hätte er sich wütend über irgend etwas gefreut, als hätte er sich über diese Narbe gefreut, doch genau das würde er nie tun.  
  
„Schön...", flüsterte er, bevor er sich wieder vorbeugte, „...das freut mich...", das letzte Wort war bloß ein Hauch gewesen, bevor er seine Lippen zärtlich auf die Harrys legte und dieser nach der Trennung leise zu grummeln begann.  
  
Draco lächelte, bevor er sich zurück neben den Gryffindor niederließ, so dass er auf seinem Rücken liegen und Harry sich nun seitlich an ihn schmiegen konnte. Der Blonde legte daraufhin automatisch seinen rechten Arm um Harry und strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken.  
  
„Hab Hunger...", nuschelten Harry leise.  
  
„Es gibt eh in einer Stunde Mittagessen...", erwiderte Draco grinsend, „..da können wir aufs Frühstück doch verzichten und lieber noch ein bisschen...", Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter, bevor er Harry einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
  
„Ich weiß nich...", nuschelte Harry erneut, und begann nun vorsichtig mit seinem Finger Spuren über Dracos Brust zu ziehen, so dass dessen schwarzes T-Shirt sich jedes Mal etwas verzog.  
  
Draco grinste immer mehr, bevor er Harry ruckartig an sich zog und ihn mit einem verführerischen Blick ansah, während er sich erst mit der Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr und dann seine Augenbrauen für wenige Sekunden hochzucken ließ. „Du ziehst das Frühstück also vor mich?", fragte er mit leiser und heiserer Stimme.  
  
Harry grinste nun auch zurück: „Vielleicht...", er legte seinen Kopf schief.  
  
„Du vergisst...", fuhr Draco nun fort, „...dass ich noch immer ein Slytherin bin und...", er stockte, strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über den Rand Harrys rechter Gesichtshälfte, „...mir ziemlich egal ist, was andere wollen!"  
  
„Tz...", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wollte erneut aufstehen, als Draco ihn mittendrin erneut zurückzog, doch dieses Mal etwas zu stark, so dass Harry unsanft auf ihm landete und Draco sein Gesicht daraufhin schmerzerfüllt verzog, seine Augen zusammen kniff.  
  
Der Gryffindor stützte sich augenblicklich je auf einer Seite neben Draco auf dem Bettlaken ab und sah den Blonden besorgt an: „Alles klar?"  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts, krallte sich nur mit seinen Händen im Bett fest, bevor seine Muskeln sich langsam wieder entspannten, er seine Augen aber noch immer geschlossen hielt.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte, bevor er wie automatisch beide seine Hände hob und sie vorsichtig an Dracos Seiten legte. Er blickte noch einmal zu dem Blonden auf, vergewisserte sich, ob er tun durfte, was er tun wollte, bevor er den T-Shirtansatz je zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen nahm, noch ein zweites Mal zögerte und es dann langsam, vorsichtig und irgendwie zurückhaltend vor Unsicherheit hinaufschob.  
  
Erst als Harry das T- Shirt fast bis zu Dracos Hals geschoben hatte, öffnete der Blonde seine Augen und blickte Harry ängstlich und irgendwie so an, als würde er sich für seinen Körper schämen.  
  
Der Gryffindor sah eine ganze Weile mitfühlend zurück in diese trüben und verletzlichen, blauen Augen, bis er den Blick senkte und sich zusammen reißen musste, nicht zu erschrecken.  
  
Ja, er hatte auch viele Narben, doch hatte er niemals, nicht mal nach dem Schlimmsten, was sein Onkel mit ihm gemacht hatte, so ausgesehen. Harrys Herz schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, während er nur schmerzerfüllt, als würde er Dracos Leiden aufnehmen, auf dessen Körper sah.  
  
Dracos blasse Haut war über und über mit Narben bedeckt, Narben, die teils älter waren und teils erst vor Kurzem entstanden zu sein schienen.. Überall befanden sich Schürfwunden, rote Flecken, offene Stellen und riesige von Blutergüssen.  
  
Auch sah Harry wieder einige leicht rötlich schimmernde Streifen des Cruciato-Fluches. Die meisten blau-violetten Ergüsse befanden sich kurz über dem Hosenbund und an Dracos Seiten, während die Schürfwunden sich mehr auf Dracos Rippen verteilten.  
  
Draco beobachtete Harry noch immer, wartete auf dessen Reaktion und brachte dabei selbst nicht ein einziges Wort hervor.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige zögerte noch eine Weile, wusste nicht, ob er Draco überhaupt anfassen, ohne ihn zu verletzen, konnte. Doch schließlich hob er seine Hände erneut, setzte sie an Dracos Seiten an und fuhr dann langsam und mehr als nur vorsichtig über Dracos gesamten Oberkörper, zog die einzelnen Narben mit seinem Daumen nach, während er immer mehr Sorge und Schmerz in sich aufkommen fühlte.  
  
Auch Dracos kniff nun seine Lippen zusammen, ließ seinen Blick aber nicht von dem Gryffindor ab, während er die sanften Berührungen auf seiner Haut genoss, sich andererseits völlig entblößt vor Harry fühlte, ihm praktisch die gesamten letzten Tage und somit die Wahrheit präsentierte.  
  
„Gott...", nuschelte Harry nur, bevor er seinen Kopf sanft auf Dracos Bauch niederließ und seine Augen dabei schloss, Draco irgendwie helfen wollt, doch wusste er nicht wie. Schließlich hob er seinen Kopf erneut, bevor er zurückhaltende Küsse auf erst der gesunden, dann sogar auf den Wunden und der gesamten anderen verletzten Haut verteilte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis auch Draco seine Augen schloss und sogar die letzte Anspannung aus seinem Körper verschwand.  
  
Als er wieder an Dracos Hosenbund angelangt war, hob er den Kopf erneut und blickte zu dem Blonden, der so aussah, als würde er schlafen, seine Augen jedoch bloß geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Harry leise.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
Harry lächelte sanft: „Wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du noch wach bist!", erwiderte er schließlich, bevor er zum vorhin hochgekrempelten T-Shirt griff und es sachte wieder hinunterzog, so dass Draco sogar eine leichte Gänsehaut an den Armen bekam, woraufhin Harry schweigend lächelte und sich dann zurück in Dracos Arme legte.  
  
„Es ist peinlich...", murmelte Draco schließlich leise.  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht...", gab Harry ruhig zurück.  
  
„Aber-..."  
  
„Nein, ist es NICHT!", unterbrach Harry ihn, bevor er das Thema wechselte, „Wie funktioniert eigentlich dieses Teil, das Dumbledore dir für dein...Mal...gegeben hat?"  
  
Draco stöhnte kurz auf, wollte eigentlich nicht mehr darüber reden, erinnerte sich wieder an das komische Gefühl, welches er vorhin gespürt hatte. Doch schließlich antwortete er: "Es ist einfach nur eine Art Armband oder so ähnlich...sieht aus wie aus Leder, überdeckt genau das dunkle Mal und schirmt eben Voldemorts Kräfte ab, wie eine Art kleiner bann nur für meinen Arm...", er lächelte.  
  
Harry blickte ihn ernst an: „Draco...es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war!"  
  
„Das ist Schwachsinn!", protestierte Draco, „Das war alles Schwachsinn, was ich dir an den Kopf geworfen habe. Du hättest nichts tun können...du tust schon genug...mir reicht es schon...", er stockte, „...dass du da bist..."  
  
Harry lächelte kurz, bevor er seine Lippen für einige Sekunden gegeneinander presste und dann flüsterte: „Du doch auch für mich...", mit diesen Worten küssten sie sich erneut, bevor sie noch eine ganze Weile kuschelten, um sich dann irgendwann fertig zu machen und zum Mittagessen zu schlendern.  
  
Der ganze Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Außerhalb ihres Zimmer spielten Harry und Draco weiterhin ihre Feindschaft vor, während der nächste Tag immer näher rückte und somit schon wie im Fluge Halloween anstand.  
  
Der Vor- und Nachmittag wurde mit dem Schmücken der Halle und sämtlichen Vorbereitungen verbracht. Sogar Harry und Draco hatten sich an diesem Tag kaum gesehen und wenn, hatten sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen müssen und somit keine Zeit füreinander gehabt.  
  
Alle Schüler, vor allem die Erstklässler, waren wie jedes Jahr äußerst aufgeregt, bis endlich die Sonne unterging und der Abend beginnen konnte.  
  
Die gesamte große Halle war unheimlich abgedunkelt, während in der Luft fies aussehende Kürbisse schwebten und auch die gesamten Geister Hogwarts sich wieder in ihrem vollem Element befanden und einen Schüler nach dem anderen erschreckten, bis irgendwann nur noch einige wieder und wieder auf sie hinein fielen.  
  
Kerzen befanden sich ebenfalls schwebend in der Luft und waren außerdem auf einzelnen Tischen verteilt, während die vier Tische so gestellt worden waren, dass die Mitte der Halle frei und ein gestaltetes Buffet an den beiden Seiten der Halle standen.  
  
Die Halle war bereits mit etlichen von Schülern gefüllt, die sich teils wirklich hübsch gemacht haben, obwohl kein wirklich offizieller Ball statt fand. Die Musik war eher düster, aber trotzdem schön.  
  
Auch Harry betrat die Halle endlich, hatte schließlich seine Lieblingskleidung aus der Muggelwelt angezogen, einen an den Ärmeln mit weißen Streifen ausgestatteter, etwas engerer, schwarzer Kapuzenpullover und eine schwarze Stoffhose.  
  
Er wusste, dass Draco ihn eh nicht hätte beachten können, doch trotz alledem hatte er jedenfalls etwas besser als sonst aussehen wollen.  
  
Draco hatte sich nicht großartig verändert, eigentlich nur seinen Umhang weggelassen und seine Haare wieder zu vereinzelten, dünnen Strähnchen gegelt.  
  
Hermine sah wie immer wunderschön aus, hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein weinrotes Oberteil, was ihr wirklich gut stand.  
  
Ron sah relativ normal an und unterhielt sich gerade mit Neville und Kevin von den Ravenclaws, während Hermine aufgeregt mit Ginny tuschelte und ab und zu leise auflachte.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, bevor sein Blick auf Seamus fiel welcher ebenfalls – Harrys Meinung nach – ganz und gar nicht schlecht aussah. Er sah sogar unheimlich attraktiv aus. Doch dafür saß er völlig allein auf einem an der Seite stehenden Stuhl und hielt ein Glas Butterbier in der Hand, während er zu den Slytherins hinüber schielte.  
  
Harry zögerte noch eine Weile, bevor er zielstrebig auf seinen Freund zu schritt und sich neben ihm gegen die Wand lehnte.  
  
„Hey...", nuschelte Seamus und wandte den Blick von der am gegenüber stehende Gruppe Slytherins nicht ab.  
  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry fürsorglich und beugte sich etwas hinunter, bevor sein Gesicht sich verzog: „Sag' mal...was trinkst du da? Das riecht ja erbärmlich..."  
  
„Butterbier mit Alkohol...frei ab sechzehn...", murmelte Seamus gelangweilt und starrte noch immer gerade aus.  
  
„Sind die so interessant?", scherzte Harry nun und lachte leise auf.  
  
„Nein...", erwiderte Seamus leise, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und trank dann erneut einen kleinen Schluck, „Nein...nur einer von ihnen..."  
  
Harry lachte leise auf, während er Seamus Blick nun folgte und auf einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Slytherin traf, der sich an der Tischplatte abstützte und schon wieder ein neues Glas Butterbier in die Hand gedrückt bekam, während Draco nun leise auflachte und Blaise freundschaftlich anstieß.  
  
„Und...hast du ihm das schon gesagt?", fragte Harry nun interessiert.  
  
„Nein...es hätte eh keinen Sinn...der ist zu sehr auf den da..."; er nickte in Dracos Richtung, „...fixiert."  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn: „Immer noch?"  
  
„Na, guck sie dir doch an...wonach sieht das deiner Meinung nach aus?", frage Seamus und blickte kurz zu Harry auf, welcher Seamus Aufforderung folgte.  
  
„Aber-..."  
  
„Aber Draco ist dein Freund...ich weiß. Musste es mir tagelang anhören...", unterbrach der Ire ihn.  
  
Harry lächelte nun doch: „Du weißt es also?"  
  
„Hab's mir schon vorher gedacht..."  
  
Harry nickte: „Und...musst du's dir immer noch tagelang anhören?"  
  
Seamus zögerte eine Weile, bevor er aufblickte: „Nein...eigentlich nicht...", verwirrt runzelte der Kleiner seine Stirn, als wäre ihm genau das erst jetzt aufgefallen.  
  
„Gib das mal...", sagte Harry nun und riss Seamus das nur noch halb gefüllte Glas aus der Hand, was er dann vorsichtig ansetzte und einmal kurz dran nippte, dann schmatze und schließlich sagte: „Schmeckt ja fast genau so wie das andere, nur noch etwas süßer..."  
  
Der Ire nickte, während Harry das Glas in seiner Hand behielt. „Meinst du nicht, das Starren reicht langsam?", fragte Harry nun, um die Stille zu überbrücken.  
  
„Kann von dem einfach nicht genug kriegen...", erwiderte Seamus monoton.  
  
Draco bekam nun auch schon sein viertes Glas in die Hand gedrückt, zumindest sein viertes seit Harry anwesend war.  
  
„Trinken die die ganze Zeit schon so viel?", fragte Harry ungläubig.  
  
Seamus nickte, während Harry einen weiteren Schluck des Butterbiers zu sich nahm, als plötzlich gegenüber von ihnen etwas merkwürdiges geschah.  
  
Um Draco und Blaise herum hatte sich eine kleine, enge Traube aus Slytherins gebildet, während Blaise und Draco sich grinsend ansahen.  
  
„Ähm...?", Harry blickte halb zu Seamus, halb zu dem Geschehen: „Was machen die da?"  
  
Seamus stand nun auch auf: „Das frage ich mich auch gerade..."  
  
Harry drückte das Glas in seiner Hand noch fester, wollte wissen, was sich gegenüber von ihm abspielte, als Draco und Blaise gerade weiter einen Schritt aufeinander zu traten und die anderen Slytherins jubelnde Geräusche und Pfiffe von sich gaben. Nur Pansy verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Seamus?", Harrys Stimme zitterte, als würde er ahnen, aber nicht verstehen, was jeden Moment geschehen würde.  
  
Die beiden im Mittelpunkt stehenden Slytherins waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, Harry wollte gerade auf sie zurennen, als Seamus ihn gewaltsam zurück hielt, es aber ebenfalls nicht glauben konnte. Den anderen Schülern in der Halle schien überhaupt nichts aufzufallen.  
  
Draco hob seinen Kopf immer weiter und näherte sich dem Dunkelhaarige, worauf die Slytherintraube verstummte und angespannt zuzusehen begann. Es fehlten wirklich nur noch Millimeter, bis Blaise irgend etwas sagte und Draco daraufhin von sich wegschubste, so dass dieser sein Gleichgewicht kurz halten musste.  
  
Dann blickte der Dunkelhaarige noch einmal in die Gruppe der anderen Slytherins, sah noch einmal zu Draco herüber, sagte erneut irgendetwas, bevor er sich durch die Menge quetschte und geradewegs auf Seamus und Harry zusteuerte. Auch Draco blickte seinem besten Freund hinterher und entdeckte somit auch Harry, welcher enttäuscht und wütend zurücksah.  
  
„Seamus?", fragte Blaise streng und schwer atmend, bevor er die Hand des Iren ergriff, bevor dieser die Chance zu antworten gehabt hätte.  
  
Harry wandte den Blick noch immer nicht von Draco ab, bevor dieser seine in der Hand haltende Serviette zerknüllte und achtlos auf den Boden schmiss, bevor er sich ebenfalls an der Menge vorbei drängelte.  
  
Harry sah ihm wütend hinterher, bevor er sich auf Blaise stürzte: „Du...was habt ihr da...was...du weißt genau..."  
  
Blaise sah ihn ziemlich perplex an, bevor er sagte: „Wieso? Ist doch auch nichts passiert..."  
  
„Ja, aber fast und...hast du nicht gesehen...der wollte mit machen...der wollte...er wollte...", stammelte Harry und schnaubte zornig.  
  
Blaise hielt Seamus Hand noch immer, bevor er ihn gegen die Wand drückte und der Ire ihn verängstigt und mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Seamus...sag' mir nur einen Grund...sag mir einfach nur...warum ich es nicht getan habe?"  
  
„Bitte was?", fragten Seamus und Harry nun fast zeitgleich.  
  
Blaise ließ den kleinen Gryffindor langsam wieder bloß und stützte sich nun auf seinen Knien ab.  
  
„Du spinnst doch!", fauchte Harry nun und merkte wie mehr als nur Eifersucht in ihm empor stieg.  
  
„Ich versteh' es nicht...ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ich Rücksicht auf einen verdammten Gryffindor machte...", nun wurde Blaise doch lauter, während Seamus ihn erstaunt beobachtete.  
  
„Ich hätte ihn küssen können, um habe es wegen Harry...wegen Potter...nicht getan...", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf, während Seamus Blick sich verschärfte.  
  
„Ja...", Seamus nickte verstehend und verformte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, „...ein verdammter Gryffindor...so denkst du also über ihn, hehn? Was bin ich denn dann? Weißt du was, Blaise? Ich war die letzte Zeit nur für dich da, habe mir all deine Probleme und Gefühle mit, beziehungsweise für Draco angehört, doch hast du nicht einmal nach mir gefragt....", Seamus trat von einem auf den anderen Fuß und gestikulierte wortsuchend umher.  
  
Blaise stellte sich langsam wieder aufrecht hin: „Ich...", er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Kinn, „...scheiße, Seamus...das wollte ich nicht...", er streckte seien Hand nach dem Iren aus, doch trat dieser nur einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
  
„Wir verdammten Gryffindors sind jedenfalls nicht so verdammt egoistisch wie ihr Slytherins...", Seamus hob seine Arme und ließ sie dann schlaff und nach keinem passenden Wort findend wieder fallen.  
  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht...Seamus...warum du dich gerade jetzt so darüber aufregst..."; erwiderte Blaise mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
  
„Weil genau ‚jetzt' das Fass zum Überlaufen gekommen ist!", antwortete Seamus, woraufhin Blaise seine Stirn runzelte.  
  
Mit diesen Worten schritt Seamus an Blaise vorbei, schubste ihn absichtlich mit seiner Schulter und verschwand aus der Halle.  
  
„Ich hasse Slytherins...", murmelte er wütend.  
  
„Ich hasse Gryffindors...", murmelte Blaise währenddessen in der anderen Hälfte der Halle, bevor er sich auf den Stuhl sinken ließ, auf dem Seamus noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Währenddessen war Harry in sein Zimmer gestürmt, seine Kehle brannte vor Wut, während er hart gegen seinen Nachtschrank trat, so dass einige Bücher hinunter fielen, sich dann aufs Bett sinken ließ, bevor er erneut nervös aufstand und aus dem Fenster blickte, wo er weiter in der Tiefe, kaum erkennbar, jemand Blonden sitzen sah.  
  
A/N: Mein längstes Chap. Yeah!!! ‚Freudensprung mache' Hoffe euch hat es gefallen.  
  
Dafür bin ich jetzt doppelt so müde, morgen muss ich lernen, Sonntag auch und Nachhilfe geben. Montag schreibe ich Wirtschaft und halte in Ernährung ein Referat. Danach schreibe ich noch Bio. Wünscht mir Glück. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Danke an:  
  
Nici (fürs Unterstützen), Anne (auch wenn du noch nicht bei diesem Chap bist), Blue Phoenixtear (Na dann gute Besserung), Muramdamus (nein, die Story ist noch nicht fertig, sonst würde ich ja jeden Tag updaten können), DjEngelchen (Danke ‚freu' Du bist neu hier in meiner Story, oder?), Anica (Und, wie fandest den Film? Ar ja auch da auf der Premiere), Stella (‚gerührt ist' Danke für dein liebes, süßes Lob ‚lächle', freut mich, dass es dir realitätsnah genug ist), Snuggles2 (Abwarten!), Kissymouse (Ja, das mit dem Stress kenne ich zu gut, vor allem im Moment. Zwei Mal gleich gelesen. Wow, danke. Du musst ja nicht immer schreiben, dass du es liest, freut mich genug ‚grins'), Dark-live (Ich hasse sie auch, aber richtig. Armer Harry...aber mutig, es Draco zu erzählen), Sabysemilla (Genau! Hauptsache du bleibst treu ‚nick' Hehe...), Severina35 ( Ja, Klausuren waren gut! Danke der Nachfrage. Ja, langsam findet er Vertrauen, war ja auch fast der einzige Weg. Ja, ich weiß ja, dass du treu bist...glaube ich...hoffe ich...'lach'), Annika (Und hier hast du ja endlich das nächste Chap. Sorry, Schule und Privatleben hatte mich beansprucht ‚lieb guck'), Bele (Genau deswegen habe ich die Fic geschrieben, damit ich endlich das lesen bzw. schreiben kann, was ich selbst gerne lesen will. Und bis jetzt kenne ich keine Fiction, die mir wirklich gefallen hat...wegen z.B. dem Übereinanderherfallen. Na ja, ob meine nun die beste ist, weiß ich auch nicht ‚lach'. Danke, dass du eine neue Leserin bist ‚freu'), Lyonessheart (Du hast echt geweint? Krass...'tröst' Andererseits ist das ja ein Kompliment. Anke!), Condess White Shadow (Dein 1. Review gleich an mich. Süß, danke. Ja, bloß habe ich zur Zeit wenig Zeit zum Schreiben, aber ich gebe mein Bestes. Danke, dass auch du neu hier bist! ‚freu') und Blue (Hehe, trotzdem mag ich Lucius Malfoy irgendwie. Mh...ja, die können sich auch helfen. Aber die gehen das eben langsam an und verstehen das ganze auch erst langsam. Danke für dein langes Review knuddel) 


	49. Kapitel 49: Blaises Gefühle

Kapitel 49: Blaises Gefühle  
  
Harry blickte noch eine ganze Weile aus dem Fenster, bis sein Verstand schließlich nachgab, er nicht weiter zögerte, sondern das Zimmer wieder verließ und zurück zur Großen Halle stürmte. Die Erst- bis Drittklässler waren fast schon alle wieder zurück in ihren Betten, doch trotzdem war die Halle noch ordentlich gefüllt. Hermine und Ron, waren wieder mit sich selbst beschäftigt, während Harry Seamus nicht mehr erblickte. Die meisten Slytherins saßen auf dem Boden, an der Wand gelehnt, und hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, woraus Harry schloss, das sie wohl doch zu viel getrunken hatten. Er versuchte Blaise zu finden, doch auch dieser war nicht mehr anwesend.  
  
Zum Glück würden sie auch am nächsten Tag, dem Montag, frei haben, denn Harry würde sonst spätestens in Professor Trewlaneys Unterricht einschlafen.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, durchquerte die Halle, öffnete die Tür leise und schlich nach draußen, er wollte eben nicht auffallen, auch wenn die meisten Dracos Verlassen der Halle wohl gar nicht gemerkt hatten. Sicher war sicher.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen, begann er wieder normal zu gehen und sich in Richtung des Blonden zu bewegen, der seine Position seit Harrys Blick aus dem Fenster noch nicht verändert zu haben schien.  
  
Harry tat noch einen Schritt, bis er ungefähr einen halben Meter hinter Draco stand und sich laut räusperte. Draco wandte sich nicht um, sondern fragte nur leise: „Warum bist du gekommen?"  
  
Der Gryffindor schluckte, bevor er noch das letzte Stück bis zu Draco hinter sich ließ und sich dann leise neben genau diesen setzte.  
  
„Weil ich ohne dich nicht wirklich gut schlafen kann...", erwiderte er schließlich leise, woraufhin Draco kurz lächelte.  
  
„Harry...hör' mal...", begann Draco dann und fing an mit seinen Händen durch das Gras vor ihm zu streichen, „Das vorhin sah anders aus als es war!"  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts, sondern kniff nur seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
„Wir hatten viel getrunken...", erklärte Draco, „...dann haben wir doofe Wetten abgeschlossen, da ja alle Slytherins schon immer dachte, ich und Blaise hätten etwas miteinander!"  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte starke Eifersucht in sich empor steigen, sagte aber noch immer nichts, wollte Draco erst erklären lassen.  
  
„Und dann haben sie gesagt, dass wir uns küssen sollen...denn selbst wenn wir nichts hätten, könnte das ja nicht so schlimm sein. Sie wollten wohl anhand des Kusses sehen, ob wir eben zusammen sind oder nicht...so was merkt man ja an der Art und Weise...wie man sich küsst..."  
  
Harrys Stirn runzelte sich. „Ich konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ich nicht kann und will, weil ich mit dir zusammen bin...", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf.  
  
„Ihr hättet einen anderen Grund nennen können.", sagte Harry nun.  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
„Blaise hat wegen mir Rücksicht genommen. Er hätte dich gern geküsst...BLAISE hat Rücksicht genommen, nicht du...du hättest sagen können, du küsst keine Jungs oder auch sonst was...aber du sahst dabei eigentlich noch ganz zufrieden aus. Du warst es, der Blaise zuerst näher gekommen war!", erwiderte Harry wütend und verletzt.  
  
„Ich wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen!", wehrte Draco sich.  
  
„Du spielst doch nur mit Blaise...ich wette, du bist eifersüchtig auf Seamus und willst Blaise somit bei dir behalten, indem du seine Verliebtheit zu dir aufrecht erhältst!", sagte Harry nun zornig, eh er darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Der Blonde blickte kurz mit verengten Augen zur Seite, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.  
  
„Ist es so?", fragte Harry nun etwas leiser.  
  
Draco schwieg noch immer.  
  
„Draco? Ist es so?", wiederholte Harry sich wieder lauter und strenger werdend.  
  
Der Slytherin antwortete noch immer nichts, nickte aber kurz kaum merklich. Harry, der dies sah, seufzte laut auf.  
  
„Draco, du weißt, dass Blaise dich auch so gern hat, auch als Freund. Vielleicht ist ja zwischen ihm und Seamus mehr und er hat das noch nicht gemerkt oder versteht das nicht. Warum gönnst du ihm das nicht? Er hat sich auch nicht zwischen dich und mich gestellt.", Harry klang ruhig, aber ernst, wusste, dass Draco all das von niemandem wissen konnte, er immer nur zum Fiesen erzogen war und zu den eher unklügeren Handlungen.  
  
„Ich weiß...aber...", murmelte er leise sprechend, „...ich habe Angst, dass er..."  
  
„Jemand anderen lieber hat als dich?", vollendete Harry Dracos unausgesprochene Worte.  
  
Draco zog nun leicht einen Mundwinkel hoch, was ein leichtes Lächeln andeuten sollte: „Ja...", er lachte sarkastisch auf, „...vielleicht...dumm, was?"  
  
Harry neigte seinen Kopf so, dass er Draco, welcher eben seinen gesenkt hatte, ansehen konnte und lächelte sanft: „Ich finds nicht dumm."  
  
Draco sah ungläubig auf: „Nein?"  
  
„Jedenfalls nicht in der Art, wie du es dumm findest!", Harry lachte leise auf, „Es ist bloß der falsche Weg, außerdem wird Blaise dich immer am allermeisten mögen, egal ob er mit Seamus zusammen kommt oder nicht!"  
  
„Aber ich...es sieht so aus, als würden sie beste Freunde werden...", Draco senkte den Blick erneut.  
  
Harry seufzte erneut laut auf: „Draco, so schnell wechselt man seine besten Freunde nicht. Sieh mich an. Mache ich noch viel mit Ron und Hermine? Trotzdem sind wir noch beste Freunde...", erklärte Harry und merkte, dass er die beiden zum ersten Mal wirklich vermisste.  
  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht...", murmelte Draco.  
  
„Nein, ich ‚habe' Recht.", erwiderte Harry und grinste, „Ich sagte ja bereits, die werden womöglich keine besten Freunde, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Blaise versteht oder merkt es nur noch nicht."  
  
Auch der Slytherin begann nun vorsichtig zu lächeln: „Kann sein..."  
  
Harry legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete Draco lange, bevor er sagte: „Aber irgendwie ist deine Angst ja...niedlich..."  
  
Draco grinste nun auch, bevor er seinen Arm hob und Harry leicht anstieß, so dass dieser beim Sitzen kurz taumelte: „Was?", lachte er dann, „Das meine ich ernst!"  
  
Draco grinste nun noch breiter, drehte sich etwas und schubste Harry erneut, doch dieses Mal konnte er die Balance nicht mehr halten und fiel zur Seite, während Draco sich nun auf ihn zu stürzen begann und Harry abwehrend mit seinen Händen in der Luft herumfuchtelte, während er laut lachte.  
  
„Spinner...", murmelte der Slytherin und begann Harry an den Seiten seines Bauches durchzukitzeln.  
  
„Draco...", kicherte der Dunkelhaarige, „Draco...lass das...ich krieg keine Luft mehr..."  
  
Doch Draco gab nicht auf, während aus Harry nur noch kaum Geräusche herauskamen, so sehr lachte er, wobei sich sein Gesicht vor Lachen verzerrte.  
  
Irgendwann hörte Draco langsam auf, Harry lachte aber noch eine Weile, bevor auch er sich wieder beruhigte und seine Augen wieder zur vollen Größe öffnete.  
  
Harry lachte noch ab und zu leise auf, bevor er Draco verträumt ansah und liebevoll fragte: „Was? Was ist denn?"  
  
Draco schüttelte nur ansatzweise und kaum merklich den Kopf, ließ dabei nicht Harrys Augen aus dem Blick: „Nichts...", flüsterte er dann in dem Hauch eines Wortes.  
  
„Nichts?", fragte Harry ebenso leise zurück, merkte eigentlich gar nicht, dass er es tat, während seine Augen schon etwas zufielen.  
  
Draco schüttelte erneut ansatzweise den Kopf, bevor ich sich langsam hinab beugte und noch einmal murmelte: „Gar nichts...", bevor er seine Lippen auf die Harrys legte und dieser seine Hände sofort in Dracos Nacken und auf dessen Rücken legte, Draco sich währenddessen im kühlen Gras zu Harrys Seiten abstützte.  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen nun ganz und ließ sich in den sanften und leidenschaftlichen Kuss sinken, während er seinen Kopf immer wieder etwas hob, um mehr von den weichen Lippen spüren zu können, Draco dabei immer wieder erneut auflächelte und Harry sanft zurück auf die Wiese drückte.  
  
Doch irgendwann löste Draco sich von Harry, als er dessen Herz immer schneller unter seinem Körper schlagen spürte: „Harry..."  
  
„Mh...?", dieser hatte seinen Augen noch immer genusvoll geschlossen und lächelte.  
  
„Nicht hier...wenn uns jemand sieht. Lass uns lieber reingehen...", flüsterte Draco du hatte selbst Probleme damit, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Er drückte seine Lippen noch ein letztes Mal auf die Harrys, bevor er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und seinen Umhang glatt strich: „Du gehst zuerst rein...ich komme etwas später nach...sonst fällt es auf!", schlug er dann vor.  
  
„Okay...", grummelte Harry etwas enttäuscht, bevor auch er sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte, seine Haare glatt strich und dann aufstand: „Bis gleich..."  
  
Draco nickte nur, sah ihm noch lange hinterher, bevor er etwas am Seeufer entlang spazierte. Vielleicht hatte Harry ja wirklich Recht und er musste Blaise einfach mal loslassen können. Er sollte auch mal die Chance bekommen, sich neu zu verlieben und zwar in jemanden, der seine Gefühle erwiderte.  
  
Während er so weiterschritt, begann er vor sich hin zu lächeln. ‚Niedlich' hatte er gesagt er war ‚niedlich'. Draco grinste kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor auch er seinen Weg zu Schloss langsam antrat.  
  
Doch neben der Eingangstür blieb er erschrocken stehen und blickte auf jemand, der an die Mauer gelehnt neben der Tür saß und sich in seinen Umhang eingehüllt hatte.  
  
„B...Blaise?", stammelte Draco unsicher.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige hob seinen Kopf und blickt langsam auf, wobei Draco sah, dass dessen Augen glitzerten und er wahrscheinlich geweint hatte.  
  
„Blaise? Was ist denn los?", fragte Draco schließlich besorgt.  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts, wandte den Blick nur wieder ab und lehnte nun auch noch seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.  
  
Draco trat wieder von der eben bestiegenen Treppenstufe hinunter und ließ sich nun neben seinen besten Freund sinken.  
  
„Du warst die ganze Zeit hier, richtig?", fragte er dann leise und vorsichtig.  
  
Blaise kniff seine Lippen zusammen und nickte, während er starr gerade aus blickte.  
  
Nun war der Blonde es, der für eine ganze Weile schwieg: „Das wegen vorhin tut mir Leid...das war dumm von mir. Ich hätte es sein sollen, der den angehenden Kuss hätte abbrechen sollen...Es tut mir Leid, wenn du mich und Harry eben die ganze Zeit gesehen hast..."  
  
Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sich eine neue Träne den Weg über seine Wange suchte: „Das ist es nicht...", seine Stimme klang verändert und etwas heiser.  
  
Draco blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an: „Was ist es denn dann?"  
  
Blaise kniff sich erneut auf die Lippen, schwieg noch eine Weile, bevor er leise anfing: „Ich weiß es eigentlich selbst nicht...ich weiß eben nicht, was mit mir los ist..."  
  
„Aber irgend etwas muss doch sein!", sagte Draco nun, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, machte sich aber wirklich Sorgen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht...vorhin...ich hätte dich küssen können, doch habe ich es nicht getan. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ja, weil du mit Harry zusammen bist, doch ich bin ein Slytherin. Mir könnte das egal sein...", er schluckte, „...danach bin ich zu Seamus gegangen, habe ich genau das gesagt und er ist so komisch geworden....so abweisend und merkwürdig. Irgendwie tat das weh. Und als ich euch eben gesehen habe...dich und Harry...hat es mich kaum noch gestört. Ich habe mich eigentlich für euch gefreut.", erneut schluckte er, „Draco, wieso stört es mich nicht mehr? Ich war so lange in dich verliebt...wieso...was ändert sich jetzt und warum? Ich verstehe es nicht..."  
  
Draco sah seinen Freund bedrückt an: „Aber eigentlich ist das doch nichts Schlechtes...", sagte er dann vorsichtig.  
  
Blaise lachte kurz leer auf: „Draco, ich weiß nicht mehr, was mit mir los ist. Ich finde das nicht gerade gut!"  
  
Nun grinste Draco: „Vielleicht hat Harry ja Recht."  
  
„Womit?", der etwas größere Slytherin blickte verwirrt auf.  
  
„Mit Seamus.", antwortete Draco knapp und versuchte unberührt zu bleiben, um Blaise zu weiteren Fragen zu zwingen.  
  
„Seamus? Was hat er denn damit zu tun?", fragte Blaise verwirrt und etwas verärgert.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...", Draco grinste, tat so, als wäre er völlig unschuldig.  
  
„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, worüber ihr geredet habt!", befahl Blaise.  
  
„Eigentlich nur darüber...dass zwischen dir und Seamus mehr sein könnte. Vielleicht hast du es bloß noch nicht gemerkt.", Draco lächelte unsicher.  
  
Blaise runzelte seine Stirn: „Was soll da sein? Wir sind nur Freunde..."  
  
„Und...", Draco überlegte kurz, „Was würdest du tun, wenn Seamus mit...zum Beispiel...ähm...diesem Weasley Mädchen zusammen kommen würde?"  
  
„Seamus steht nicht auf Mädchen.", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt. „Ach? As weißt du also schon?", Draco lachte kurz auf, „Okay...was würdest du dann tun, wenn Seamus mit Kevin von den Ravenclaws zusammen kommen würde?"  
  
„Würde er nicht.", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Warum nicht?"  
  
„Weil Kevin scheiße aussieht..:", nun grinste auch der Dunkelhaarige.  
  
„Mal ehrlich, Blaise...was würdest du dann denken oder...fühlen?", Draco versuchte den Ernst in das Gespräch zurück zu bringen.  
  
Blaise überlegte kurz, schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete: „Was sollte ich denn dann tun? Ist doch schön, wenn er glücklich ist."  
  
„Das sagt dein Verstand, ja...", er beugte sich vor und legte seine Flache Hand auf Blaises linke Brusthälfte: „Und was sagt das hier?"  
  
Blaise blickte Draco etwas skeptisch an, bevor er leise murmelte: „Harry hat wohl den Romantiker in dir geweckt, was? Wo ist der Draco, den ich kenne?", er lachte kurz auf, doch der Blonde blickte ihn auffordern an.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht....darum geht es ja...", erwiderte Blaise nun leise.  
  
„Vorhin, als er sich so merkwürdig benommen hat. Was hast du da gedacht?", fragte Draco nun.  
  
Blaise zögerte etwas: „Habe mich komisch und irgendwie schlecht gefühlt, da er meinte...ich hätte ihn nur mit meinen Gefühlen gegenüber die belastet und ihn nie nach seinen Problemen gefragt...und er sagte, ich sei egoistisch. Dann ist er gegangen. Ja...das tat irgendwie weh..."  
  
Draco lächelte und hob seine Hand wieder von Blaises Oberkörper: „Der will was von dir.", grinste er nun.  
  
„Will er nicht."  
  
„Doch!"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Willst du es nicht, oder warum wehrst du das so ab?", fragte der blonde Slytherin daraufhin.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...ich glaub' es eben einfach nicht.", wehrte Blaise sich.  
  
„Er sieht gut aus...scheint nett zu sein...was stört dich daran?"  
  
„Nichts. Es ist nur...ich dachte immer...ich könnte nie jemand anderen als dich ‚so' mögen..."  
  
Draco lachte kurz auf, bevor er sanft lächelte: „Und deswegen hast du geweint?"  
  
Blaise wandte den Blick ab: „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt..."  
  
„Es ist nur...", Draco schluckte, „...'niedlich'...", er erinnerte sich an Harrys Worte vorhin und wusste, dass dieses Wort einen gut fühlen ließ.  
  
Blaise schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und richtete sich nun langsam auf: „Ich werde morgen noch mal mit Seamus reden, denn streiten möchte ich mich wirklich nicht..."  
  
Draco nickte verständnisvoll, während Blaise nun schon durch die Tür trat: „Gute Nacht...", murmelte Draco noch, bevor Blaise ohne ein weiteres Wort, was ziemlich typisch für ihn war, verschwand.  
  
Draco blieb noch eine kurze Weile sitzen, bevor auch er sich aufrichtete und sich auf den Weg zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer machte, in dem der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wohl schon lange warten würde, falls er noch nicht eingeschlafen war.  
  
TBC  
  
Danke:  
  
Vampiry: Der Grund war wohl auch mitunter ein Grund, aber es gibt halt noch den anderen, der in diesem Chap genannt wurde. Habe mich wirklich mit dem Schreiben beeilt.  
  
Severina35: Du musst ja auch keine Reviews schreiben, doch freut an sich als Autor immer so darüber. ‚grins' Ja, meine Chapters sind zwar nie wirklich lang, aber ich könnte sonst höchstens einmal wöchentlich updaten, damit ich ein langes schaffe. Verstehst du? ‚lieb guck' Klar findet man nicht nur eine Story gut. ‚lach'  
  
Sabysemilla: Ich hoffe, deine Fragen sind hiermit alle beantwortet. Danke für das Glück wünschen und Daumendrücken. Werde es brauchen. ‚lach'  
  
Dark-live: Hey, ja ich mag Schmuseszenen auch am liebsten, habe nur immer Angst, mich zu oft zu wiederholen. Nee, nee...so schnell geht das zwischen ihnen nicht (‚an den Hosenbund denk'). Kenn das Lied leider nicht, was du gehört hast. ‚entschuldigend gucke'  
  
Stella: Nee, es kommen noch 3 Klausuren und 2 Referate auf mich zu. ‚schnief' Hab ja auch keine Lust dazu, aber was soll man tun. Mit Blaise und Seamus bin ich noch am überlegen, schließlich war Blaise so lange hinter Draco her. Ich hoffe, die anderen Fragen sind mit diesem Chap beantwortet.  
  
Kissymouse: Sind deine Fragen in diesem Chap beantwortet worden ‚lach' ? Ansonsten einfach weiter fragen. ‚hehe'  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, jetzt habe ich weiter geschrieben und es war immer noch schön, oder? ‚grins'  
  
A/N: Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es wieder etwas kürzer war. Habe mich echt beeilt und habe heute zu lange geschlafen, obwohl ich noch so viel machen muss, doch waren die letzten Tage einfach zu anstrengend gewesen. Muss heute noch sehr viel lernen und morgen so oder so und dann noch Nachhilfe geben und so weiter. Zudem kommen ja noch normale Hausaufgaben. Am nächsten Wochenende wird's auch wieder knapp, da bin ich erst auf einer Hochzeit, dann muss ich Wahlen zählen (am Sonntag - Europawahlen). Und die Woche darauf geht es wieder etwas, wieder bis zum Wochenende und da werde ich bis zum Anfang Juli leider überhaupt keine Zeit mehr haben. Weil ich d täglich bis 24 Uhr arbeiten werde. Am Wochenende von 10 Uhr morgens an, in der Woche direkt nach der Schule von 14 Uhr an, weil wir hier oben Kieler Woche haben. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Verständnis. Liebe grüße,  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	50. Kapitel 50: Neue Gefühle

Kapitel 50: Neue Gefühle  
  
A/N: Kurz vorweg noch einmal. Wir sind an der Hälfte meiner Fanfiction angelangt und als Belohnung, dass ihr bis hier hin so lange durchgehalten habt, bekommt ihr jetzt ein durch und durch romantisches Chapter. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ‚Angst habe' Saß da echt lange dran, weil es nicht einfach ist, so etwas zu schreiben.  
  
oooOoOoooOoOoooOoOooo  
  
In der großen Halle hatte Draco noch nach einer Flasche Butterbier und einem Glas gegriffen, bevor er sich endgültig auf den Weg zurück zu seinem und Harrys Zimmer gemacht hatte. Und genau in jenem Moment stand er vor dem steinernen Durchgang und murmelte das Passwort, was ihn natürlich sofort passieren ließ.  
  
Harry lag gelangweilt auf seinem Bett, den Kopf abgestützt, und blätterte in einem Buch über Quidditch herum, sah nicht einmal auf, als Draco das Zimmer betrat.  
  
„Entschuldige...bin spät dran, habe noch mit Blaise geredet...", murmelte Draco entschuldigend und setzte sich nun auf sein eigenes Bett, während er das Glas plätschernd mit dem mitgebrachten Butterbier füllte.  
  
„Ich denke, bei dem, was das mit Seamus angeht, hast du Recht. Zumindest scheint Blaise ihn ziemlich zu mögen.", fuhr der Slytherin fort und nippte an dem Eingeschenkten.  
  
Harry klappte nun das Buch zusammen und legte es zur Seite: „Ja...Seamus mag Blaise ebenfalls. Das wird schon noch..."  
  
„Auch einen Schluck?", fragte Draco dann, stand auf, setzte sich mit auf Harrys Bett und hielt ihm dann das Glas entgegen.  
  
Harry sah noch einmal in die blauen Augen des anderen, bevor er nickte, es ergriff und beinahe bis zur Hälfte leer trank, um es dann Draco zurückzugeben.  
  
Harry ließ seinen Kopf nun zurück aufs Bett sinken und beobachtete Draco von dieser Lage aus, um dann seine Hand zu heben und Draco zärtlich über den Oberarm bis hin zur Handfläche strich: „Noch weniger als zwei Monate...dann sind Weihnachtsferien. Ich hoffe Dumbledore lässt sich irgendwas einfallen..."  
  
Draco wandte den Blick kurz ab und trank nun auch den Rest seines Glases leer, um es dann erneut zu füllen und es wieder dem Gryffindor anzubieten.  
  
„Mehr als hoffen, bleibt uns nicht übrig. Und falls ihm nichts einfallt, bin ich so gut wie tot, nachdem ich dir nicht aus dem Weg gegangen bin und auch Blaise nicht wie befohlen ignoriert habe.", er nahm das Glas zurück und trank es erneut leer.  
  
„Hast du Apus heute eigentlich irgendwo gesehen?", fragte Harry schließlich, um das Thema etwas zu wechseln.  
  
„Hab' nicht wirklich drauf geachtet...", Draco verdrehte genervt von diesem Namen seine Augen.  
  
„Ich schon, doch er war nicht da."  
  
„Vielleicht war er ja zu müde...", versuchte Draco das Thema zu beenden, was Harry sofort merkte, und nicht weiter nachzuhaken versuchte.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie, tranken nur weiter das süßliche Butterbier, bis die Flasche letztendlich leer war und Draco noch versuchte, ihr die letzten Tropfen zu entnehmen.  
  
„Mir ist irgendwie schummrig...", murmelte Harry dann und schloss seine Augen, um sie aber nur wenige Minuten daraufhin wieder zu öffnen, da es ihm vorgekommen war, als würde er mit geschlossenen Augen Karussell fahren.  
  
Draco lachte leise auf: „So siehst du auch aus...."  
  
„Danke...", murmelte Harry beleidigt, ich habe vorher eben noch nie Alkohol getrunken...", er hustete kurz auf und verzog sein Gesicht dann.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Draco amüsiert, „Was bewirkt das Veritaserum?"  
  
Harry sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an: „Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
  
Der Slytherin lachte noch lauter auf, bevor er sich hinunter beugte, ein: „Ich habe vorher auch noch nie was getrunken, aber dass du so darauf reagierst..."und küsste Harry dann sanft.  
  
„Tz...ist mir doch egal...", nuschelte Harry, bevor er seine Augen erneut vorsichtig schloss und seine Stirn sich dabei in Falten legte.  
  
Okay, Draco war auch etwas schwindelig, doch wollte er sich genau das lieber nicht anmerken lassen, indem er mit Küssen zu überspielen versuchte und auch der Dunkelhaarige sich dabei besser zu fühlen schien.  
  
Draco küsste erst Harrys Lippen, dann dessen Mundwinkel, seine Wangen, wanderte zu seinen Ohrläppchen und dessen Halsbeuge, wo er kurz dran knabberte und Harry dabei leise aufkeuchte.  
  
Harry hielt seine Augen nun doch geschlossen und zog Draco langsam wieder über sich, um dessen Lippen wieder auf seinen eigenen spüren zu können und sich mit ihm leidenschaftliche Küsse zu teilen.  
  
Während sie sich so küssten, fuhren Dracos Hände über Harrys Seiten bis hin zu dessen Pulloveransatz, um seine Hände dann etwas unsicher aber zärtlich dort hinunter gleiten zu lassen.  
  
Zu Dracos Verwunderung wehrte der Gryffindor nicht, sondern ließ den Kuss nur umso intensiver werden, während Draco nun über den durchtrainierten, warmen Oberkörper Harrys strich und seine Hände erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder zurückzog, erneut über Harrys Seiten fuhr, dessen Hals streichelte und seine rechte Hand dann an dem Reißverschluss Harrys Kapuzenjacke stehen blieb, um genau diesen nach weiteren vergangenen Sekunden langsam zu öffnen, so langsam, das man jede Sprosse des Verschlusses aufgehen hören konnte.  
  
Harry wehrte sich noch immer nicht, machte gar keine Anstalten, als Draco nun über den dünnen Stoff des T-Shirts, welches Harry unter hatte, strich.  
  
Draco verteilte erneut kleine Küsse auf Harrys Mundwinkel, öffnete seine Augen für einen Moment, um sich über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck zu vergewissern und knabberte dann kurz an dessen Ohrläppchen, wobei Harry den warmen Atem des Slytherins in seinen Ohren spüren und hören konnte.  
  
Dracos eine Hand, die nun auf Harrys Brust ruhte, konnte dessen schnellen Herzschlag spüren, wodurch der Blonde kurz grinsen musste, aber ebenso wusste, wie es um seinen eigenen Puls stand.  
  
Harry hob nun auch seine Arme, legte sie auf den Rücken des größeren und begann sich in dem grauen Stoff festzukrallen. Bis er auch bis zu dessen Ansatz fuhr, den Pullover dann hochkrempelte und ihn mit einer Bewegung über Dracos Kopf zog, wobei dieser etwas geholfen hatte.  
  
Dracos blonde Harre standen nun verwuschelt zu allen Seiten ab, während die grüne Krawatte nun durch Dracos Abstützen auf Harrys Brust traf. Harry fand, dass der Slytherin in nur dem weißen Hemd, welches bis zu den Ellenbogen ging und der Krawatte unheimlich gut aussah, beließ es aber beim Denken, während er nun zu Dracos Krawatte griff und sie langsam zu entknoten begann, sie daraufhin unachtsam nebens Bett fallen ließ.  
  
Ein noch unbekannteres Gefühl als Kribbeln in seinem Bauch überkam ihm, während Dracos angespannten Arme ihn fast um den verstand brachten.  
  
Draco der einen Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Grinsen gehoben hatte, fragte nun vorsichtig: „Alles klar bei dir?"  
  
Harry lächelte nur als Antwort und zog den Blonden erneut zu sich, wollte keine Sekunde verlieren, den Slytherin nicht mehr aus seinen Armen lassen.  
  
Erneut küssten sie sich eine ganze Weile leidenschaftlich, wobei Draco Harry dessen Jacke immer weiter von den Schultern streifte, bis dieser sich, während sie sich noch immer küssten, etwas aufrichtete, so dass Draco die Jacke unter ihm wegziehen und sie ebenfalls nebens Bett fallen lassen konnte.  
  
Harry trug nun nur noch ein enges schwarzes T-Shirt, welches jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln betonte und besonders dessen Arme. Draco stupste Harrys Nase zärtlich mit seiner an, drückte den Dunkelhaarigen wieder zurück aus Bett und begann ihn weiter zu küssen. Erst sanfte, zurückhaltend gespielte Küsse, bis er kurz spielerisch in Harrys Unterlippe bis, um gleich daraufhin mit seiner Zunge über diese Stelle zu fahren und sich langsam immer weiter auf Harry niederließ. Solange, bis er sich nicht mehr mit den Händen, sondern nur noch mit seinen gesamten Oberarmen auf dem Laken abstützte und dem Gryffindor so ziemlich nahe war, dessen Bauch und Beine unter seinen eigenen spürte und sich eine unheimlich angenehme Wärme in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Nach weiteren Minuten löste Draco sich erneut von dem schwer atmenden Gryffindor, blickte ihn eine Weile an, bevor er auch noch zum Ansatz des T- Shirts griff, es zwischen seine Daumen und Zeigefinger jeder Hand klemmte, um es dann, während er ununterbrochen in das Gesicht Harrys blickte, um ja nichts Falsches zu machen, langsam hochzukrempeln. Harry behielt seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Mund leicht geöffnet, während seine Arme neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen und seine Hände sich in dem weißen Laken festkrallten.  
  
Draco lächelte erneut, während ihn eine gewaltige Gänsehaut durchfuhr und es sich anfühlte, als würden sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellen. Erst zögerte er noch einen kleinen Moment, bevor er das T-Shirt höher und höher schob, langsam den Anblick auf Harrys gut gebauten Oberkörper bekam, den er erst einmal zuvor gehabt hatte und zwar im Badezimmer, kurz bevor er hatte gehen müssen.  
  
An Harrys Hals angekommen, wartete er, bis dieser seinen Oberköper leicht hob, um ihn dann ganz aus dem T-Shirt zu befreien. Während der ganzen Prozedur öffnete Harry seine Augen nicht ein einziges Mal, während auch seine Haare nun etwas zerzauster wirkten.  
  
Draco legte seinen Kopf schief und grinste, bevor er nuschelte: „Scheiße...scheiße...siehst du gut aus..."  
  
Auch Harrys Lippen verformten sich kurz zu einem Lächeln, bevor er Draco sich zurück auf ihn legte und Harry merkte, dass sich Dracos Lippen wieder den seinen näherten.  
  
Er löste seine Finger wieder aus dem Bettlaken, welches nun etwas zerknittert wirkte, und legte eine von ihnen zurück auf Dracos Rücken, während er mit der anderen, durch Dracos weiche, blonde Haare fuhr.  
  
Die leidenschaftlichen Küsse wurden immer länger und intensiver, während Harrys Hände nun zu Dracos Hemdknöpfen glitten und einen nach dem anderen öffneten. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen geöffnet hatte, hielt er kurz Inne und griff erst nach einigen Sekunden zum nächsten.  
  
Die verletzte Haut hinter dem weißen Stoff strahlte unglaubliche Wärme auf. Erst nachdem Harry den letzten, ebenfalls weißen Knopf geöffnet hatte, löste Draco sich erneut von ihm, saß nun da mit geöffnetem Hemd und wirkte noch attraktiver.  
  
Da, Dracos Lippen nicht zurückkehrten, öffnete nun auch der Gryffindor seine Augen und formulierte ein schwaches, heiseres „Was?"  
  
Draco kniff kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, nur zurück lächelte und seine Lippen erneut auf die Harrys legte, dies aber nicht lange beibehielt, sondern nur kurz darauf sanfte Küsse, die kaum spürbar waren, auf dem gesamten Oberkörper des Dunkelhaarigen verteilte, die Haut, die brauner als seine war, zärtlich liebkoste, bis er wie schon einmal am gestrigen Tag an Harrys Hosenbund ankam.  
  
Der Blonde verteilte weiterhin Küsse umrund dem Bauchnabel des Gryffindors, bevor er mit beiden seiner Hände zu Harrys Hose fuhr, sie erst nur dort hinlegte und wartete, vorsichtig zu Harry hinaufschielte, dieser aber noch immer zu genießen schien, und dann erst den Knopf und dann des Reißverschluss eben so langsam wie vorhin schon den des Pullovers öffnete.  
  
Er küsste nun auch die eben freigemachte Stelle und zog die schwarze Hose dabei langsam hinunter, bewegte sich dabei mit nach hinten, bis er sie über Harrys Füße zog, sich dann schnell wieder hoch bewegte und Harry erneut zu küssen begann.  
  
Doch Harry drückte seinen Kopf weiter ins Kissen und stieß Draco kurz von sich weg, sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an und atmete noch immer schwer von dem eben langen geteilten Kuss.  
  
Draco wusste nicht recht, was er machen sollte, er wusste, dass er womöglich zu schnell zu weit gegangen war, doch es hatte ihn auf einmal so überfahren, als Harry mitgemacht hatte und er ihn dann oben ohne unter sich liegen gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry sah den Slytherin noch eine weile mit einer Art gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck an, hob dann seine linke Hand und strich über das Stück freie Haut Dracos, was das geöffnete Hemd ihm darbot.  
  
Er ließ seinen Blick mit der Hand mitschweifen, bevor er wieder zurück in die fragenden, entschuldigenden, blaufarbenen Augen des Blonden blickte.  
  
„Hab' ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Draco schließlich kaum hörbar, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, ließ nicht von den verletzten Augen ab.  
  
„Was ist denn dann?", fragte Draco nervös.  
  
„Es ist nichts...", flüsterte Harry in tieferer Stimme als sonst, „Es ist nur, dass...ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt...", ein kaum merklicher roter Schimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen.  
  
Draco lachte kurz mit gekränktem Gesichtsausdruck auf: „Ich doch auch nicht..."  
  
„Nein...", Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein...ich meine...ich dachte das solche Dinge nur negative Gefühle in mir hervorrufen, doch ist es eben nicht so. Ich dachte..."  
  
Doch weiter kam Harry gar nicht, da Draco es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten und seine Lippen schon wieder auf die schmaleren des Gryffindors gelegt hatte.  
  
Draco wusste nicht wirklich, wie er weiter machen sollte, wusste nicht, was Harrys Onkel ihm genau angetan hatte, doch konnte er es sich fast denken und wusste, dass er das, was er nun tun wollte, garantiert nicht gemacht hatte und er Harry somit keine Angst machen würde.  
  
Er küsste Harry noch ziemlich lange, bevor er sich von den wieder halb geöffneten Lippen löste und erneut Küsse bis hin zu Harrys Hosenbund, dieses Mal dem seiner Boxershorts verteilte.  
  
Er fuhr mit je einem Finger hinter die Boxershorts, bis er auch diese zurückhaltend und mehr als nur unsicher hinunterzog, seine Augen dabei aber lieber geschlossen hielt, es nicht wagte, sie jetzt zu öffnen, obwohl er somit auch nicht zu Harry und dessen Reaktion aufblicken konnte.  
  
Erneut kam er an Harrys Knöcheln an, streifte die dunkel karierte Boxershorts dort herüber und bewegte sich mit seinen geschlossenen Augen zurück bis hin zu Harrys Lippen, ließ sich langsam ganz auf Harry nieder, merkte, dass Harry tatsächlich keinen Widerstand leistete.  
  
Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass gerade ein komplett unbekleideter Harry unter ihm lag, wurde ihm kurz schwindelig und eine Gefühlswelle durchfuhr seinen Körper, gefolgt von einer starken Gänsehaut.  
  
Teils unbewusst und automatisch, teils beabsichtigt, versuchte er die richtige Position auf Harry zu finden, bewegte sich immer wieder, drückte sich wieder und wieder dichter an den Dunkelhaarigen, während er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, als das passierte, was er gehofft hatte. Er versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, bevor er Harry einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, dieser ihn fast überhaupt nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
  
Draco begann wieder den gesamten Oberkörper des Gryffindors zu liebkosen, während dieser seinen Rücken immer wieder durchbog, seine Finger erneut in das bereits völlig zerknitterte Bettlaken krallte, während er schwer ein und ausatmete.  
  
Draco bewegte sich immer weiter hinunter, bis er an Harrys Beckenknochen angekommen war, auch dort knabberte er kurz an der weichen Haut, bevor er seine Augen nun ganz schloss, sich noch weiter hinab bewegte, seine Hände dabei über Harrys Brust und dessen Bauch fahren ließ, bevor er die Innenseiten Harrys Oberschenkel küsste, wodurch Harry erneut aufkeuchte und seine Lippen sich schließlich zwischen Harrys Beinen wieder fanden. Harry krallte seine Hände noch fester in das Laken, konnte schon beinahe die Matratze fühlen, während er seien Augen fast zusammenkniff und er nur noch durch einen leicht geöffneten Mund Luft bekam und sogar das schwierig wurde.  
  
Auch Draco begann nun aufgeregter zu werden, während sein herz wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug und er schließlich, nach weiterem Zögern, begann mit der Zunge Spuren über Harrys Erektion zu ziehen, diese schließlich ganz in seinen Mund nahm, das Gefühl für ihn selbst mehr als nur fremd war, doch sich alles gleichzeitig so gut anfühlte.  
  
Harry keuchte noch lauter als zuvor auf, während Draco seine Bewegungen nun regelmäßig, manchmal etwas schneller und dann wieder langsam wiederholte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht einmal lange, bis Harry seinen Rücken noch ein letztes Mal durchbog, seine Finger fast Löcher in das Laken rissen und sein Oberkörper sich dann erschöpft wieder senkte, während Draco noch einige Küsse verteilte und sich dann von dessen Haut löste, ebenfalls schwer zu atmen begann, während er seine Augen nun kaum sichtbar, leicht öffnete und zu Harry aufblickte, auf dessen Stirn sich Schweißperlen gebildeten hatten und ihm einige nasse Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
Draco schluckte, wusste nicht, was er als nächstes tun oder sagen wollte, realisierte nicht einmal, was gerade passiert war, bis Harry seine Hände nach ihm ausstreckte. Draco hob seine eigenen erst nach einigen Sekunden, wobei sie unglaublich zitterten, und schloss sie in die Harrys, welcher den Blonden nun zu sich hochzog, dieser sich zitternd auf Harrys warmen Brust sinken ließ, während der Dunkelhaarige nach der Decke griff und sie über sich und Draco legte.  
  
Harry spürte den heißen und aufgeregten Atem Dracos auf seiner Haut, bevor er seine Hand auf dessen Rücken legte und mit der anderen erneut durch die blonden Haare strich.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie, lagen einfach nur so da, wobei Draco seine Augen geschlossen, Harry seine geöffnet hatte, während er das mehr als unglaubliche Gefühl, welches ihn soeben durchfahren hatte, erst einmal zu verdauen versuchte, sein Verstand noch gar nicht dazu bereit war, über das gerade Geschehene genauer nachzudenken und darüber zu urteilen, ob es richtig oder falsch gewesen war.  
  
Doch eines wusste er: Draco hatte ihm seine letzte Angst genommen und dafür war er dem Blonden mehr als nur dankbar...unfassbar dankbar, konnte es selbst noch nicht glauben.  
  
Draco drückte sich währenddessen immer enger an Harry, während er augenblicklich immer müder wurde und irgendwann, ohne es wirklich zu merken, in den Schlaf überdriftete.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Bitte, bitte reviewt. Bin echt aufgeregt, wollte so etwas eigentlich nie so schreiben...ähm...'rot wird' Sagt mir einfach eure 8ehrliche) Meinung. 


	51. Kapitel 51: Noch ein Anhänger?

Kapitel 51: Noch ein Anhänger?  
  
Harry lag noch eine ganze Weile wach, dachte darüber nach, was passiert und ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war. Es war unglaublich schön gewesen, doch trotz alledem fühlte er sich aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund schlecht und schämte sich etwas. Schon zum hundertsten Mal seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres fragte er sich, warum er, ausgerechnet er, schwul war. Ja, in der Welt der Zauberei war genau diese Tatsache vielleicht nichts schlimmes, sondern relativ normal, doch er kam immerhin aus der Muggelwelt und da ließ es sich nicht verhindern, skeptisch darüber zu urteilen.  
  
Zudem kam es ihm irgendwie abartig vor, dass er, nach allem, was mit seinem Onkel passiert war, eben auf Gleichgeschlechtliche stand. Und das war noch immer nicht das Schlimmste. Er war mit Draco Malfoy zusammen...Malfoy...einem Slytherin, seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind, den er wirklich bis aufs letzte gehasst hatte. Und dieser ‚Malfoy' war auch noch Todesesser, wenn auch ungewollt. Einer von denen, die mit verantwortlich für den Tod seines Paten waren. Genau dieser Slytherin in seinen Armen hatte gestern etwas getan, was Harry, nach den schlimmen Dingen, die er in den Sommerferien durchmachen musste, nie für möglich gehalten hätte, geschweige denn mit einem Jungen, geschweige denn mit Draco Malfoy und überhaupt einem Slytherin...einem Todesesser. Immer wieder durchquerten all diese Gedanken seinen Kopf. Hatte es so etwas schon mal gegeben? Hatte ein Todesesser schon einmal etwas mit jemandem getan, der eben keiner von ihnen war und zudem noch deren größter, verfolgter Feind, um den es bei der ganzen Todesherrschaft überhaupt ging?  
  
Es war einfach so passiert, er hatte sich überhaupt nicht mehr wehren können und wollen und wenn er jetzt so auf den schlafenden Blonden hinab sah, wurde ihm klar warum. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl hatte ihn durchfahren, so stark, dass es beinahe wehgetan hatte, ihm schwindelig geworden war. Draco hatte ihn an seiner intimsten Stelle berührt und er hatte es einfach zugelassen. Nicht der Fakt, dass so etwas überhaupt geschah, eher der Fakt wann, wie, wo und mit wem es geschah ließ Harry verzweifeln.  
  
Unbewusst fing er wieder damit an, Draco sachte über den Rücken zu streichen und ihn noch enger in seine Arme zu ziehen und somit an sich zu drücken. Irgendwie wusste er, dass sich mit dieser Sache etwas geändert hatte, auch wenn er es vielleicht nach so kurzer Zeit noch nicht beurteilen konnte.  
  
Es war...sie waren sich näher denn je gewesen, näher als ihn sonst jemals irgend wer anders gewesen war, nahe auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise...gewollt...mir so wunderschönen Gefühlen.  
  
Es kam Harry vor, obwohl er nach der ganzen Sache noch kein Wort mit Draco gewechselt hatte, als würden sie sich jetzt völlig voreinander ‚entblößt' haben, als wären sie nun völlig ‚nackt', beziehungsweise ‚frei' vor dem jeweils anderen.  
  
Es war als wäre die letzte Kette zwischen ihnen gesprungen, die sie noch irgendwie auseinander gehalten hatte. Er wusste nun, dass er Draco völlig vertrauen konnte, da dieser ihm seine letzte Angst mit so viel Liebe genommen hatte. Er wusste jetzt, dass er mehr als nur ein bisschen in den blonden Slytherin verliebt war und er wusste, dass er genau diesen niemals mehr gehen lassen könnte, ihn niemals mehr verlieren wollen würde.  
  
Doch trotzdem hatte er Angst davor, vielleicht irgendwann das selbe mit Draco machen zu müssen oder sogar noch weiter zu gehen, das zu tun, was sein Onkel ihm angetan hatte.  
  
Harry schluckte. Vielleicht sollte er noch nicht soweit denken und er wusste, dass er auch das zusammen mit Draco schaffen würde, aber er hatte etwas Angst. Keine Angst davor, ob es nun wirklich passieren würde, sondern eher Angst davor, dass er etwas falsch machen und Draco aus irgendeinem Grund verlieren könnte.  
  
Während er noch einige Zeit über diese und weitere Dinge nachdachte, packte auch ihn der Schlaf, bis ihm ebenfalls ziemlich übermüdet die Augen zufielen.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne Albträume, bis die Sonne durch einen Schlitz schien und genau auf Harrys Gesicht traf. Dieser blinzelte etwas, bevor er seine trüben Augen öffnete und Draco auf seinem freien Oberkörper liegen sah.  
  
Der Gryffindor lächelte nachdenklich, bevor er über Dracos Kopf strich, um ihn dann zärtlich auf genau diese Stelle zu küssen.  
  
Tatsächlich wirkte es und somit öffnete auch der Slytherin nach einer Weile seine Augen, nuschelte erst irgendetwas, bevor er sich, immer noch auf Harry liegend, streckte und dann müde und mit völlig zerzausten Haaren zu Harry aufblickte.  
  
„Hey...", flüsterte Harry lächelnd und strich weiterhin durch die blonden Haare.  
  
Draco lächelte nun ebenfalls, während er sich etwas hochzog, um auf gleicher Ebene wie Harry sein zu können, ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und dann ein etwa gleich leises „Hey..."erwiderte.  
  
Draco ließ sich nun langsam neben Harry aufs bett sinken, legte seinen Arm um Harrys Oberkörper und blickte in die grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen ohne nur eine Sekunde das Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwinden zu lassen, wodurch Harrys Gefühle Achterbahn zu fahren schien.  
  
„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Draco schließlich leise und wirkte dabei etwas ernster.  
  
Harry dachte für einen Moment an den gestrigen Abend und seine dort gehabten Gedanken, bevor er antwortete: „Ging mir nie besser...", ein Grinsen hinzufügte und Draco dann erneut zärtlich küsste.  
  
„Und dir?", fragte Harry dann liebevoll.  
  
„Nur müde..."  
  
Der Gryffindor nickte, bevor er den Blick abwandte und gen Zimmerdecke schaute.  
  
„Ist wirklich alles klar?", fragte Draco erneut und legte sich nun so, dass er seinen Kopf mit seiner Hand abstützte, um das Gesicht des Gryffindors sehen zu können.  
  
Harry nickte schweigend und immer noch nachdenklich wirkend.  
  
Draco blieb ebenfalls eine Weile stumm, beobachtete Harry nur unsicher, wollte nicht weiter nachhaken, auch wenn er merkte, dass irgendetwas eben nicht stimmte.  
  
Harry wandte den Blick nicht von der Zimmerdecke ab, während er Dracos Augen auf sich spürte und sagte schließlich nur leise: „Es ist einfach...es ist alles so merkwürdig..."  
  
„Was ist merkwürdig?", fragte Draco verwirrt zurück, klang dabei etwas ängstlich.  
  
„Na, alles!", erwiderte Harry laut, bevor er wieder leiser wurde, „Einfach alles...alles was in letzter Zeit passiert ist..."  
  
Draco legte sich nun auch wieder ganz zurück ins Bett, nahm den Arm von Harry und folgte dessen Blick in Richtung der dunklen Zimmerdecke: „Bezieht sich das auf gestern?", fragte er dann vorsichtig mit leicht zitternder Stimme, woraufhin Harry leise, aber liebevoll auflachte und mit seiner plötzlich so tiefer wirkender Stimme antwortete: „Nein...", er schüttelte den Kopf, „...nein, ganz sicher nicht...", er hörte auf zu lachen, „Es war schön...wirklich...", kaum hatte er es gesagt, presste er seine Lippen zusammen und spürte, wie sein Herz erneut zu rasen begann.  
  
Draco atmete erst einmal erleichtert aus, wobei er auch etwas unsicher lachte und dann nur noch lächelte: „Find ich auch..."  
  
In diesem Moment schwiegen wieder beide, während sie von kribbelnden Gefühlen durchfahren wurden und am liebsten die Augen geschlossen hätten.  
  
„Harry?", brach Draco schließlich zurückhaltend die Stille.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Versprichst du mir was?", fragte der Slytherin leise.  
  
Harry nickte und erwiderte leise: „Kann es versuchen...man kann nicht alles versprechen..."  
  
Draco ließ sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, fuhr einfach flüsternd, kaum noch hörbar fort: „Lass mich bitte nie allein..."  
  
Harry atmete tief durch, presste seine Lippen noch einmal zusammen, schluckte und sagte dann: „Draco...ich weiß nicht, was auf uns zukommt..."  
  
Der Slytherin unterbrach ihn jedoch, bevor er hätte aussprechen können: „Das meine ich nicht.", er stockte, „Ich meine...bitte lass mich niemals allein.", er hatte zwar nichts an dem Satz geändert, doch plötzlich schien Harry zu begreifen, was der Blonde meinte.  
  
Er lächelte sanft und neigte nun den Kopf zur Seite: „Nein, werde ich nicht...versprochen."  
  
Auch Draco wandte seinen Kopf nun wieder und blickte Harry wieder tief in die Augen: „Danke..."  
  
Harry nickte nur, bevor er sich vorlehnte und Draco einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen legte, sich dann löste und vorsichtig fragte: „Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?"  
  
Draco lachte auf: „Du zuerst oder erst ich?"  
  
„Dieses Mal bist du dran, dafür musstest du ja gestern noch lange draußen bleiben!", antwortete Harry, was er einerseits so meinte, andererseits nicht wusste, wie er völlig unbekleidet aus dem Bett aufstehen sollte.  
  
„Okay...", Draco lächelte, küsste Harry noch ein letztes Mal zärtlich, bevor er sich aufrichtete, Harry somit noch einmal einen Blick auf Dracos verletzten Oberkörper warf, der immer noch durch das aufgeknöpfte Hemd freigelegt war, und dann im Badezimmer verschwand.  
  
Harry seufzte einmal tief auf, verschränkte dann seine Arme unter seinem Kopf und schloss seine Augen langsam wieder, nicht weil er schlafen, sondern nur, weil er nachdenken wollte.  
  
Er bekam zwar mit, dass Draco irgendwann zurück aus dem Badezimmer kam, ein „Bis später!"murmelte, erwiderte aber nichts un täuschte somit einen Schlaf vor.  
  
Erst als er das Schließen des steinernen Durchgangs hörte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf, griff nebens Bett nach seiner Boxershorts, zog sie sich unter der Decke über, als könne ihn sonst doch noch jemand sehen und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Badezimmer, um erst einmal ausgiebig duschen zu können.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Draco war währenddessen auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, hatte Mühe ein verträumtes Lächeln zu verkneifen, während auch er über den gestrigen Abend nachdachte und noch nicht recht glauben konnte, was passiert, geschweige denn as er getan hatte.  
  
Harry hatte ihn nicht einmal weggestoßen, womit er nun wirklich am meisten gerechnet hatte. Selbst, wenn nur er etwas getan hatte, er somit aktiv und Harry passiv gewesen war, war es wirklich schön gewesen. Er war sich so unsicher mit dem gewesen, was er gemacht hatte, doch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, Aufkeuchen und festkrallen im Bett hatte ihm ebenso heiße Schauer über und durch den Körper jagen lassen.  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie es so weit gekommen war. Ja, sie hatten ziemlich viel Butterbier getrunken, doch trotzdem waren noch beide völlig bei Verstand gewesen.  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er die große Halle endlich betrat und zum Tisch der Slytherins schritt. Blaise war ebenfalls schon anwesend, was jedes Mal eine Art Erleichterung in ihm weckte. Er ließ sich neben dem Dunkelhaarigen auf die Bank sinken und griff sofort nach einer Scheibe Weißbrot, um sie pur essen zu können, da er aus irgendeinem Grund unheimlich hungrig war.  
  
„Irgendwas passiert?", fragte Blaise plötzlich leise, da er Dracos nicht vermeidbares Grinsen sofort bemerkt hatte. „Was?", fragte dieser zurück, da er gerade aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war, „Ähm...nein....was soll schon passiert sein?", er lachte gekünstelt auf, während der Größere ihn skeptisch betrachtete.  
  
„Ich kann's mir schon denken...", erwiderte Blaise nun aufgrund Dracos rötlicher Gesichtsfarbe.  
  
Draco sah ihn entsetzt an: „Das, was du denkst, ist ganz sicher nicht passiert!"  
  
„Was denke ich denn?", Blaise grinste.  
  
„Weiß ich ja nicht, was du denkst. Ich denke, aber dass du weißt, was ich denke, was du denkst! Und genau das ist eben nicht passiert...also das, was du denkst...was ich zumindest denke, was du d...", stotterte Draco nervös, als er schon von einem lachenden Blaise unterbrochen wurde, der plötzlich völlig unberührt fragte: „Habt ihr nun miteinander gepennt oder nicht?"  
  
„Bitte?", Draco spuckte den eben in seinen Mund geschütteten Kürbissaft wieder auf.  
  
„War das ein Nein?", Blaise runzelte seine Stirn.  
  
„Geht's vielleicht noch lauter?", Draco blickte sich ängstlich um, doch es schein tatsächlich niemand Blaises eben gestellte Frage gehört zu haben, da die meisten wohl noch zu müde vom gestrigen Abend waren.  
  
„Ja oder Nein?", hakte Blaise nun grinsend weiter nach, um Draco weiterhin zu ärgern.  
  
„Nicht wirklich...", erwiderte dieser schließlich leise und füllte sein Glas wieder auf.  
  
„Den Rest denke ich mir lieber...", Blaise schüttelte erneut lachend den Kopf, woraufhin Draco ihn verärgert anfunkelte, dann aber sein Brot mit Marmelade zu beschmieren begann.  
  
„Und...redest du heute mit Seamus?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
„Ja...haben ein Treffen heute Mittag am See abgemacht.", antwortete Blaise und wirkte wieder völlig ernst.  
  
„Was denkst du mittlerweile darüber?", fragte Draco nun und warf einen Blick zum Tisch der Gryffindors, an dem auch Seamus saß, aber irgendwie nicht so fröhlich wie sonst wirkte. Er wollte gerade wieder woanders hinsehen, als der Ire schon zurückblickte und Draco wütend anfunkelte.  
  
In diesem Moment trat auch Harry in die Halle und ließ sich unauffällig neben Ron und Ginny nieder.  
  
Sofort erschein wieder ein verliebtes Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen, welches aber durch einen Stoß in seine Rippen, für den natürlich Blaise verantwortlich war, augenblicklich wieder verschwand.  
  
„Ich denke noch überhaupt nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass ich zumindest nicht mehr hinter dir her bin..." Draco hob eine Augenbraue und sah Blaise fragend an, etwas enttäuschte es ihn doch, aber eher aus dem Grund, den er Harry gestern erzählt hatte.  
  
„Sei doch froh!", wehrte Blaise sich nun und blickte Draco skeptisch an.  
  
„Schon..."  
  
„Aber?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.  
  
„Kein aber...eigentlich nur aber...weil ich...ist nicht so wichtig...", stammelte Draco.  
  
„Doch ist es!", gab Blaise mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück.  
  
Draco wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sich schon eine braunfarbene Eule aus der Eulerei auf der Tischplatte vor ihm niederließ, sich kurz schüttelte und ihn dann mit schief gelegtem kopf anblickte.  
  
„Die meint wohl dich!", sagte Blaise nun, als er Dracos starren Blick auf die Eule bemerkte.  
  
„Schon...ich dachte nur Eulenpost wäre zur Zeit verboten..."  
  
„Innerhalb des Schlosses ja nicht!", erklärte Blaise aufmunternd.  
  
Draco nickte nachdenklich, bevor er die Eule von dem kleinen Brief befreite und ihr dann etwas von seinem Toast entgegenstreckte, während er das Pergament mit der noch freien Hand aufzufalten begann und Blaise mit in den Brief hinein sah, was Draco nicht abwehrte, schließlich war er sein bester Freund.  
  
xXx  
  
Den Brief wollte ich erst nicht schreiben, ist schließlich schon mein zweiter. Aber du ignorierst mich nach wie vor wie am ersten Tag und ich will ebenso noch immer mit dir reden. Falls du mir endlich eine Chance dazu geben willst, treffe mich bitte gegen 11 Uhr in der Eulerei. Die geschickte Eule kannst du somit ja gleich wieder mitbringen,  
  
Apus  
  
xXx  
  
Draco blickte Blaise an, welcher nur mit der Schulter zuckte und sich dann wieder seinem frühstück widmete. Er Blonde begann sich nun in der Halle umzusehen und entdeckte keinen anderen Blonden, zumindest niemanden mit diesen fast weißen Haaren.  
  
„Blaise?"  
  
„Mh?", schmatzte dieser mit vollem Mund.  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„Du weißt doch, ich schere mich nie um die Zeit!", erwiderte Blaise, etwas beleidigt darüber, dass Draco selbst diese Macke seinerseits nach so langer zeit noch nicht kannte. „Malcolm?", fragte Draco nun laut über den Tisch.  
  
„Was?", erwiderte dieser unfreundlich.  
  
„Weißt du, wie spät es ist?", fragte Draco in seiner üblichen kalten Stimme, sobald er von anderen Slytherins ausgenommen Blaise umgeben war.  
  
„Müsste etwa 11 Uhr sein!", erwiderte der etwas breitere Slytherin, bevor er sich wieder Zera zuwandte.  
  
Draco blickte sich nervös um.  
  
„Also ich würde hingehen!", sagte Blaise auf Dracos nicht gestellte Frage.  
  
Dieser nickte nur flüchtig, bevor er den Brief in seine Hosentasche steckte, die Eule auf seinen Ar flattern ließ und sich dann so schnell wie nur möglich auf den Weg zur Eulerei machte, während Harry ihm skeptisch hinterher sah, dann zu Blaise blickte, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
Draco stürzte eine Treppe nach der anderen hoch, fiel einige Male fast hin, wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich so beeilte, doch er wollte auch endlich mal mit seinem Zwillingsbruder reden.  
  
Als er dann nach für diesen Weg ziemlich kurzer Zeit im obersten Teil des Schlosses angekommen war, blieb er kurz stehen, schnappte erst einmal wieder nach Luft, bevor er die Tür aufdrückte und eintrat.  
  
Er schaute sich suchend um, entdeckte aber niemand weiteren hier. Er hob seinen Arm, um die braune Eule fliegen zu lassen und wollte dann gerade wieder gehen, als Apus doch aus einer der dunklen Ecken hervor trat.  
  
Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, sie sahen sich nur an, skeptisch, unsicher, fremd und Draco ihn etwas hasserfüllt.  
  
„Du wolltest mich treffen.", begann Draco schließlich in seiner altbekannten kühlen Stimme.  
  
Apus nickte und trat einen Schritt näher, so dass sie sich nun nahe gegenüber standen, er irgendwie plötzlich auch so kühl, nicht gerade wie ein Ravenclaw wirkte: „Ja, und wie ich sehe, hast du dich nach diesen paar Wochen endlich bereit dazu erklärt."  
  
Draco funkelte ihn zornig an: „Was willst du"?, er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, doch die Augen Apus kamen ihm unglaublich bekannt vor...sie erinnerten ihn an jemand ganz anderen, auch wenn das schlicht unmöglich zu sein schien.  
  
„Nur reden...mehr nicht. Immerhin sind wir Brüder."  
  
„Für mich bist du alles andere als ein Bruder!", erwiderte Draco verärgert.  
  
„Ich will dich nur warnen. Vater war an dem Tag, als er bei dir war, auch bei mir. Ich habe es bislang für mich behalten, doch denke, dass du es wissen solltest. Ich will dich nur warnen, was das mit Harry angeht." „Ja...", Draco lachte leer auf, „Was genau ‚dich' eben nichts angeht. War's das?", der Blonde machte den Ansatz gehen zu wollen, doch Apus hielt ihm am Unterarm fest.  
  
„Eure Beziehung wird doch eh nicht lange halten."  
  
Dracos Augen funkelten nun noch zorniger, während sie sich zu engen Schlitzen verformten: „Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?"  
  
„Ich weiß so manches, was du nicht weißt...", erwiderte Apus und grinste schief.  
  
„Du widerst mich an!", gab Draco nun kalt zurück, „Lass gefälligst meinen Arm los!"  
  
Doch Apus hielt ihn nach wie vor fest: „Harry spielt doch nur mit dir. Er sucht nur Nähe, die er nie gehabt hatte und du scheinst eben der auserwählte zu sein!"  
  
„Du lügst!", zischte Draco und begann schwerer zu atmen.  
  
„Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er mit mir geflirtet hat...ganz am Anfang...", reizte der andere Blonde ihn weiter.  
  
„Lügner...verdammter Lügner...", fauchte Draco, „Und wenn...da waren wir noch nicht mal zusammen!"  
  
„Ihr seid also zusammen?", Apus grinste, „Für wie lange? Früher oder später wird Harry eh umgebracht werden.  
  
„HALT DIE KLAPPE!", schrie Draco nun, während ihn die Wut packte und er ich zornig auf Apus stürzte, ihn zu Boden schmiss, sich auf ihn setzte und dessen Handgelenke zu Boden drückte.  
  
„Es ist nur die Wahrheit...", fuhr Apus fort, während sein Gesicht sich etwas schmerzerfüllt verzerrte, „Auch wenn du sie nicht sehen willst!", keuchte er.  
  
Draco atmete weiterhin aufgeregt ein und aus, während er den griff an den Handgelenken seines Bruders wieder lockerte und dieser sich langsam aufrichtete, während Draco sich neben ihn auf den hölzernen Boden sinken ließ.  
  
Apus Pullover hatte sich bei den hastigen Bewegungen völlig verdreht und auch dessen kurzen Haare hatten sich etwas wirr gelegt nach Dracos wutentbrannten Angriff.  
  
Als Apus zumindest wieder aufrecht saß, zog er erst seinen linken Pulloverärmel wieder gerade, dann seinen rechten.  
  
Doch in jenem Moment hatte Draco aufgesehen und etwas schwarzes an Apus rechtem Unterarm erblickt. Dieser hatte Dracos Blick nicht bemerkt und wollte nun aufstehen, als Draco sich schon erneut auf ihn stürzte.  
  
„Verdammt, beruhig dich mal!", protestierte Apus genervt, bis er merkte, was Draco vorhatte.  
  
Der Slytherin drückte Apus brutal zu Boden, während er nach dessen rechtem Arm griff und den Ärmel mit einer flinken Bewegung erneut nach oben krempelte, den Unterarm gewaltsam drehte und tatsächlich...das dunkle Mal entdeckte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Noch zu meinem 50. Jubiläum möchte ich mich nachträglich gerne bei allen meinen Lesern bedanken, die mit ständig treu blieben und fast jedes Chapter reviewn, was einen wirklich ermutigt und da Weiterschreiben beschleunigt Ohne euch hätte ich schon lange aufgegeben. Es gibt einige von euch, dessen Namen ich mir noch lange merken werde, wie z.B. Blue, Sabysemilla, Al, Severina35...einfach die, die meiner Story von Anfang an treu waren, auch wenn die ersten Kapitel langsam und unspektakulär begannen. Doch mittlerweile gibt es einen Rahmen von einer Menge neuen Lesern, welche ich ebenso schätze und auch fast alle deren Namen mittlerweile kenne und genau weiß, was sie mögen und was nicht. Wenn ich irgendwann mal mit dieser Story fertig bin, weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich ohne euch weiter überleben soll ‚lach'. Kein Fanfiction Review Alert mehr... ‚schnief' Aber bis dahin dauert es zum Glück ja noch eine ganze Weile. Ich hoffe euch hat auch dieses Kapitel gefallen.  
  
Weiterhin danke an: Kaja, Snuggles2, Blue, Dark-live, Kissymouse, Blue Phoenixtear, Anni, Stella, Severina35 und Susy2902.  
  
Ja, ich habe schon mal ansatzweise Lemon geschrieben, aber das war eher undetailliert. Na ja, das war jetzt auch mehr oder weniger nur ein Anfang, natürlich wird es noch weitere solcher Chaps geben, die noch schöner und zitroniger werden werden. (- der Satz) ‚lach'  
  
‚knuddel' Hab euch lieb, eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	52. Kapitel 52: Der Schock

Kapitel 52: Der Schock  
  
Währenddessen stand auch das Treffen zwischen Seamus und Blaise an. Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin stopfte noch schnell die letzte Ecke seines Toasts in seinen Mund, würgte es mit ebenfalls dem letzten Schluck seines Kürbissaftes herunter und stand dann hastig vom Tisch auf, worauf skeptische Blicke der anderen Slytherins folgten, Blaise diese aber ignorierte.  
  
Er wollte sich dringend wieder mit Seamus vertragen, zwar wusste er nicht, ob er wirklich etwas für den Iren empfand, doch hatte er gemerkt, dass die letzten Worte Seamus' ihn wirklich verletzt hatten.  
  
Er fing noch einmal Harrys mittlerweile völlig verwirrten Blick auf, bevor er aus der Großen Halle stürzte und sich auf zum See machte. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund war er ziemlich nervös, sah sich zu allen Richtungen um, bis er bereits jemand anderen Dunkelhaarigen am See sitzen saß.  
  
Teils stieg Erleichterung, teils Angst in ihm auf. Da Seamus ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, räusperte er sich kurz. Doch der Ire reagierte noch immer nicht. Schließlich trat Blaise auch die letzten Schritte nach vorne und ließ sich vorsichtig neben Blaise in die Wiese sinken.  
  
„Danke, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist...", begann Blaise, unsicher darüber, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er alles, was er zu sagen geplant hatte, innerhalb von Sekunden vergessen.  
  
Seamus blickte nur starr auf die Seeoberfläche, seine Augen hatte er zu schmalen, nachdenklichen Schlitzen verformt.  
  
„Ähm...bist du noch sehr sauer?", versuchte Blaise es erneut und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich war Seamus noch sauer.  
  
Seamus atmete tief durch, bevor er Blaise, der ihn von der Seite ansah, endlich zurück in die Augen blickte, dabei aber noch immer zornig zu sein schien: „Sauer?"  
  
Blaise verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte ihn tatsächlich gerade jemand geschlagen. Er zögerte noch eine Weile, bevor er den Blick senkte und entschuldigend nickte, was für seinen Charakter eigentlich ziemlich untypisch war und er selbst nicht wusste, warum ihm Seamus nicht einfach egal war.  
  
„Verdammt, Blaise...", begann der Gryffindor dann, sah zurück in Richtung See und senkte den Blick dann ebenfalls, „...ich war nie sauer...eher enttäuscht."  
  
Blaise legte seine Stirn in Falten, während Seamus Worte ihn wirklich trafen und er vorsichtig wieder aufsah: „Ich weiß, dass das gestern Abend schwachsinnig war. Es ist ja auch nichts passiert. Ich habe schon mit Draco darüber geredet. Er war eifersüchtig auf dich, deswegen hatte er mitmachen wollen..."  
  
„Eifersüchtig?", nun erwiderte auch Seamus den Blick wieder und sah in Blaise kastanienbraune Augen. „Äh...ja, er dachte, ich würde dich irgendwann lieber mögen als dich...", stotterte Blaise unsicher.  
  
Nun lachte Seamus doch leise auf: „Aber er hat doch Harry..."  
  
„Er hatte als besten Freund gemeint."  
  
Seamus nickte verstehend.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, während Seamus einen Stein hob und ihn betrachtete, als wäre er das Interessanteste der Welt. Schließlich fragte er, ohne von dem grauen Stein wegzublicken: „Und ist es so?"  
  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern: „Na ja, Draco wird wohl mein bester Freund bleiben."  
  
Seamus seufzte auf, wollte gerade aufstehen, als Blaise schon fortfuhr: „Er hatte also keinen Grund auf diese Sache eifersüchtig zu sein....wenn es um die Sache des besten Freundes geht...doch wenn es um lieber haben geht...auf eine ganz bestimmte Art und Weise...könnte er, hätte er nicht Harry...schon eifersüchtig sein!"  
  
Blaise grinste, versuchte es sich zwar zu verkneifen, doch war es offensichtlich, während er nun auch versuchte, die Oberfläche des Sees erneut anzufixieren. Er spürte Seamus Blick auf sich, wusste jedoch nicht, was er tun oder weiterhin sagen sollte.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Blaise sich doch überwand und ebenfalls zur Seite blickte und somit in Seamus geweiteten Augen sehen konnte, wobei dessen Mund ebenfalls leicht geöffnet war, das Entsetzten und die Ungläubigkeit ihm nur so im Gesicht geschrieben standen.  
  
„Was?", Blaise lachte leise auf, mehr unsicher als dass er sich wirklich über den Gryffindor lustig machen sollte.  
  
Seamus schloss seinen Mund nun wieder, runzelte seine Stirn kurz ungläubig, bevor er erwiderte: „Meinst du damit jetzt das, was ich denke?"  
  
Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, versuchte unberührt zu bleiben, obwohl er sich schlecht fühlte, nicht sicher war, ob er etwas komplett Falsches gesagt hatte und die Freundschaft somit vollkommen zerstört hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zurück über den See.  
  
Schon wieder herrschte Stille, während Blaise den Blick des anderen noch immer auf sich spürte, Seamus aus seinem Blickwinkel sehen konnte.  
  
„Du sagtest du hättest Draco wegen Harry nicht geküsst...", begann Seamus schließlich leise, „...was war der wahre Grund?"  
  
Blaise schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf: „Bist du so schwer vom Begriff? Hab' ich das nicht eben schon gesagt? Was erwartest du? Ich bin ein Slytherin, nicht gerade einer der Gefühlsmenschen..."  
  
Nun nickte Seamus nur noch und schüttelte gleich daraufhin ungläubig den Kopf: „Wenn es um Draco ging, schien mir das aber nicht der Fall zu sein..." „Ja, rate mal...wie ich mich ihm direkt gegenüber benommen habe! Außerdem könntest du Draco endlich mal aus alledem raushalten, das versuche ich schließlich auch!", sagte Blaise nun leicht verärgert.  
  
Schon wieder saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, während wieder beide auf den See blickten, der nun kleine Wellen schlug, die man nur bemerkte, wenn man die Wasseroberfläche genauer betrachtete.  
  
„Und du bist sicher...dass ich nicht nur irgendein Draco-Ersatz bin?", fragte Seamus schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
Blaise holte stark Luft, bevor er sich Seamus wieder zuwandte und gerade zu lauten Worten ansetzten wollte, als Seamus schon eine abtuende Geste machte und ein: „Schon okay...tut mir Leid...", murmelte.  
  
Blaise sah ihn skeptisch an, bevor er seinen Mund wieder schloss, kurz kaum merklich nickte und Seamus dann nur noch schweigend in die Augen blickte.  
  
Der Ire erwiderte den Blick und sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, bis Blaise sich irgendwann wie automatisch vorzubeugen begann und seine Augen bereits nach wenigen Zentimetern zu schließen anfing, Seamus nur noch durch leicht geöffnete Augen betrachtete.  
  
Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Rechten, während Seamus das selbe zu Blaises Linken tat, der Slytherin dem Iren abwechselnd auf die Lippen und wieder in die Augen blickte.  
  
Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich bereits, ihre Augen waren fast komplett geschlossen, ihre Lippen waren kurz davor, sich zaghaft zu berühren, als ein wutentbrannter Draco angestürmt kam und seinen Zwillingsbruder vor sich heran schob, laut Blaises Namen rief.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin seufzte auf, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder zurücknahm, Seamus unsicher anlächelte und sich dann zu Draco umdrehte. In diesem Moment hätte er seinem besten Freund am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt.  
  
Draco schien zwar gemerkt zu haben, wobei er gerade gestört hatte, dachte jedoch in jenem Moment an ganz andere dinge und nahm somit auf niemanden mehr Rücksicht. Als er fast ganz bei den beiden Dunkelhaarigen angekommen war, schubste er Apus unsanft zu Boden und stellte sich aufrecht neben ihn.  
  
„Der...", Draco atmete schwer ein und aus, „...der hat das dunkle Mal!"  
  
Blaise und Seamus warfen sich kurz verwirrte Blicke zu, bevor sie abwechselnd zu Draco und wieder zu Apus blickten.  
  
„Aber er ist ein Ravenclaw!", sagte Seamus schließlich.  
  
„Ja, außerdem...", begann Blaise.  
  
„Was außerdem?", zischte Draco zurück, „Der ist bestimmt einer von denen...ich mochte ihn von Anfang an nicht..."  
  
„Und was sagt ‚der' dazu?", fragte Blaise nun und sah zu Apus herüber, welcher sich langsam wieder aufzurichten versuchte.  
  
„Nichts! Er beantwortet keine meiner Fragen!", erwiderte Draco laut.  
  
Seamus schien überhaupt nichts mehr zu verstehen, starrte nur auf den am Boden liegenden Apus.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er ja Angst!", versuchte der Ire es schließlich leise, „Wäre zumindest kein Wunder...so wie du ihn behandelst!"  
  
„Angst?", spottete Draco und lachte kurz ungläubig auf, während er Apus mit seinem Fuß zurück zu Boden drückte, „Der hat Dinge zu mir gesagt...oben in der Eulerei...die würdet ihr nie glauben!"  
  
„Was denn zum Beispiel?", fragte Blaise nun ruhig und machte eine Geste, die Draco bedeuten sollte, dessen Fuß von dem anderen Blonden zu nehmen, was dieser somit tatsächlich tat.  
  
„Er sagte, Harry würde eh bald sterben und so oder so nichts für mich fühlen...lauter solche Dinge eben!"  
  
Seamus Augen weiteten sich, während er erneut kurze Blicke mit Blaise austauschte.  
  
„Draco, du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist...", war das erste der größere Slytherin erwiderte, bevor er zu dem eigentlichen Thema überging, „...mir kam er seit dem vorgetäuschten Stumm sein aber auch merkwürdig vor..."  
  
„Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung...", ächzte Apus schließlich und wollte erneut aufstehen.  
  
„Woher auch?", Seamus lachte hohl auf.  
  
„Draco? Wir sollten ihn zu Dumbledore bringen. Mich wundert nur, dass niemand vorher gemerkt hat, dass er Todesesser ist!", dachte Blaise laut.  
  
Draco schnaubte kurz, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, bevor er laut erwiderte: „Klar! Ich habe von Dumbledore auch so ein Armband bekommen, das man über den Arm machen kann und somit das mal verdeckt und Voldemorts Kräfte nicht hindurch kommen können!"  
  
„Er ist Todesesser?", fragte Seamus nun völlig durcheinander und blickte Blaise geschockt an, während er in Dracos Richtung nickte.  
  
„Ein anderes Mal...", wehrte Blaise den Gryffindor ab.  
  
„Kann ich vielleicht mal wieder gehen?", fragte Apus nun und wirkte dabei etwas nervös.  
  
„Damit du wegrennen kannst?", Draco schüttelte schief grinsend den Kopf, „Garantiert nicht!"  
  
„Ich geh Dumbledore holen!", entschied Blaise schließlich und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Seamus ihn zurückhielt: „Bleib lieber hier...ich mache das. Ich weiß das Passwort noch von letztens, da sollte ich Dumbledore etwas von Professor McGonagall bringen!"  
  
Blaise zögerte einen Moment, bevor er nickte und sich wieder zurück ins Gras sinken ließ, während Seamus sich hastig auf den Weg machte.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen...", versuchte Apus erneut, während er begann sich mit seinen Händen abzustützen, Draco sich daraufhin aber neben ihn hockte und am Nacken zurück ins Gras drückte.  
  
„Wohin so eilig, hehn?", fragte Blaise und betrachtete Apus abwertend.  
  
„Das geht euch nichts an!", erwiderte Apus unruhig.  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass seine Haare jeden Tag anders aussahen?", fragte Blaise schließlich, während er den kurzhaarigen Blonden betrachtete.  
  
„Habe ihn nie wirklich beachtet.", gab Draco monoton zurück, „Verdammt wo bleiben die?"  
  
„Hey...das ist immerhin ein ganzes Stück bis zu seinem Büro..."  
  
„Lass' mich gefälligst los...", schrie Apus nun schon fast und versuchte sich aus Dracos festen Griff zu befreien, während er immer unruhiger zu werden schien.  
  
Draco sah Blaise fragend an, doch dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, weshalb Dracos Apus nur noch fester zu Boden drückte, ihm keine Chance auf Flucht ermöglichen wollte.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile so da, während Apus sich durchgehend zu befreien versuchte. Draco sah nun gerade aus und beobachtete Blaise, welcher bedrückt auf den See zu blicken schien.  
  
„Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin...ich wollte euch wirklich nicht absichtlich stören...", murmelte Draco leise, woraufhin Blaise nur lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte: „Ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
Erneut saßen sie schweigend an, bis Blaise Apus erneut ansehen wollte, da er sich plötzlich stärker als zuvor zu bewegen begann.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Blaise unsicher und etwas ängstlich.  
  
„Mh?", erwiderte Draco, der gerade völlig in Gedanken gewesen war, doch als er Blaises Panikerfülltes und skeptisches Gesicht sah, folgte er dessen Blick und sah auch auf Apus herab.  
  
Nun begannen auch Dracos Augen sich zu weiten, während sein Mund sich kaum merklich öffnete und er augenblicklich erschrocken von Apus abließ.  
  
Dieser machte keine Anstalten mehr, wegzulaufen, während ihm seine Kleidung zu kurz wurde und Haare ein ganzes Stück, ähnlich Dracos, wuchsen, seine Hände größer worden, man jedoch sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Blaise und Draco beobachteten das geschehen erschrocken, als Apus sich endlich wieder zu bewegen begann und erneut aufstehen wollte, Blaise jedoch augenblicklich reagierte und ihn zurück zu Boden drückte.  
  
Draco bewegte sich jedoch kein Zentimeter mehr, traute seinen Augen nicht und atmete schwer ein und aus.  
  
Blaise sah Dracos völlig ausdrucksloses Gesicht, bevor er Apus an der Schulter leicht drehte, so dass man dessen Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
Vereinzelte, blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, wobei er eigentlich überhaupt nicht schlecht aussah. Er wirkte älter als Draco, sah ihm jedoch noch immer ziemlich ähnlich, hatte dieselben Haare, eine ähnliche Gesichtsform, war eben nur älter.  
  
Noch hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, bevor er sie langsam öffnete und mit seinen königsblauen Augen erst zu Blaise blickte und dann auf die graublauen Dracos traf, welcher sich nun mit dem rechten Arm abstützte und von der Hocke auf seinen Hintern fiel, in dieser Lage rückwärts krabbelte und noch immer schwer atmete.  
  
Blaise wusste nicht recht, was er tun sollte, blickte abwechselnd zu Draco und dem anderen Blonden, dessen Blicke wie magnetisiert aneinander klebten.  
  
„Nein...", nuschelte Draco, bis er in einem gewissen Abstand mit dem Krabbeln aufhörte, „Nein...das ist unmöglich..."  
  
Auch Blaise verstand erst jetzt, wer der Blonde womöglich sein konnte und blickte besorgt zu Draco herüber, durfte ‚Apus' vorerst auf keinen Fall loslassen.  
  
In jenem Moment tauchten endlich Dumbledore und Seamus hinter einer der vielen Mauern auf, was Blaise nur dankbar begrüßte, während der neue Blonde, der eine auffällige Narbe dicht neben seinem linken Auge hatte, und Draco sich noch immer wie gefesselt anblickten.  
  
Kaum erblickte der Schulleiter das Geschehen vom Entfernteren, begann er bereits schneller zu gehen, wobei Seamus unsicher neben ihm herstolperte.  
  
„In Godrics Namen...", murmelte dieser schließlich und betrachtete den Neuen nun von Nahem, während Seamus Augen sich nun noch weiter als vorhin schon weiteten.  
  
Draco und der andere Blonde, welcher seine Augen nur zu schmalen Schlitzen geformt hatte, sahen sich noch immer an, keiner von ihnen zwinkerte. Erst als Dumbledore sich ebenfalls neben den am Boden liegenden hockte und somit den Blickkontakt unterbrach, veränderte dieser seinen Gesichtsausdruck, sah aber noch immer ziemlich bedrohlich aus.  
  
Blaise ließ endlich von dem Fremden ab, da Dumbledore genug Möglichkeiten haben würde, diesen zurückzuhalten, richtete sich hastig auf und schritt zu Draco herüber, welcher noch immer wie gebannt in diese Richtung starrte.  
  
„Wie kann das sein?", nuschelte Draco wie in Trance.  
  
„Vielsafttrank...", erwiderte Blaise.  
  
„Das ist mir schon klar...", Draco wollte wütend klingen, doch stattdessen hörte er sich nur umso benommener an, „Mir kamen die Augen schon neulich so bekannt vor...aber wie kann er..."  
  
„Deshalb immer die unterschiedlichen Haare, deshalb war er öfters nicht da und musste, wenn er da war, ziemlich oft schleunigst weg. Der Vielsafttrank hält schließlich nicht ewig. Seine haare hatte er sich wohl immer wieder neu schneiden oder zurecht zaubern müssen!", dachte Blaise laut, was wirklich eine Erklärung für all dies war.  
  
„Das meine ich auch nicht...", nuschelte Draco und blickte noch immer gerade aus, wo Dumbledore wohl gerade versuchte mit dem Fremden zu kommunizieren, während Seamus ziemlich starr daneben stand.  
  
„Avada-Kedavra...ich war doch dabei...ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Meine Mutter war auch dabei...das ist einfach unmöglich..."  
  
„Draco, hör mal. Du hast mir nie genau erzählt, wer er war und was passiert ist. Das hast du seit unserer Freundschaft immer für dich behalten. Das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass du mal einen Bruder hattest...ihn aber dann verloren hast...ich weiß nichts von einem Avada-Kedavra."  
  
„Er hat die ganze Zeit gelebt...die ganzen Jahre, in denen ich meinen Vater für dessen Tod gehasst habe...mich selbst verantwortlich gefühlt habe. Er war es die ganze Zeit. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Apus...Mein ganzes Leben...zumindest der größte Teil...bestand aus Gedanken an ihn...dabei hat er die ganze Zeit gelebt...", stammelte Draco, immer noch wie in Trance, während Dumbledore und Seamus den Jungen zurück ins Schloss zu bringen schienen.  
  
Blaise konnte einfach nichts erwidern, während Draco noch immer auf den Fleck starrte, an dem sein Bruder soeben noch gelegen hatte.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein...in meinen Träumen hatte ich immer die schrecklichen Bilder im Kopf...ich habe immer wieder meinen Vater vor mir gesehen, wie er ihn umbrachte, meine Mutter, wie sie sich danach gehen ließ. Ich wollte mich schon als kleines Kind umbringen, um zu meinem Bruder zurückkommen zu können, dabei lebt er...er lebte die ganze Zeit..."  
  
„Aber deine Mutter hat ihn doch hergebracht..."  
  
„Das war nicht meine Mutter...wahrscheinlich nicht...", erwiderte Draco ohne eine Pause zwischen Blaises Gesagtem zu lassen.  
  
Plötzlich lachte er sarkastisch auf: „Mein ganzes Leben war eine Lüge...ich wurde nur belogen..."  
  
Blaise sah ihn mitfühlend an: „Dein Vater hat ihn womöglich tatsächlich irgendwo anders aufgezogen oder von jemand anderen erziehen lassen...ihn wahrscheinlich so lange gequält, bis er so geworden ist. Und jetzt, wo du deinen Plan nicht erfüllt hast, haben sie auf ihn zurückgegriffen, doch auch das scheiterte jetzt ja..."  
  
„Ich...", Dracos Augen begannen glasig zu werden, „Er kann keiner von ihnen sein...er hat meinen Vater immer gehasst. Er hat ihn als Kind durchgehend angeschrieen, wollte nie einer von ihnen werden...ich habe hier mit Harry herumgeturtelt, während mein Bruder auf dem Schloss war...", er schluckte und senkte den Kopf, woraufhin Blaise eine Hand auf dessen Arm legte, „...was haben sie mit ihm gemacht...", es war nur noch der Hauch von Worten, „...er war nie böse gewesen..."  
  
„Du kennst die Todesesser...selbst du kamst kälter wieder...nach gerade mal einer Woche...", erwiderte Blaise leise.  
  
„Aber ich...ich habe...immer von ihm geträumt...ihm nachgetrauert, wollte mich wegen ihm umbringen, habe ihn immer gut in Erinnerung gehabt...er war der Einzige, der mir Hoffnung gegeben hatte, dabei ist er...das Ebenbild meines Vaters geworden..."  
  
Blaise konnte nichts mehr sagen, hätte nicht gewusst was, weshalb er schwieg.  
  
„Wie hat er das überlebt? Es war eindeutig ein Avada-Kedavra...", flüsterte er leise, bevor er mit einem Mal aufsprang, noch eine weile schwer atmete, bevor er auf den See zu rannte, einen Stein hob und ihn mit voller Kraft ins Wasser schmiss: „Das kann nicht sein, verdammt. DAS IST UNMÖGLICH."  
  
Bei den letzten lauten Worten hatte Blaise seine Augen vor Schreck zusammen gekniffen, während Draco nun in eine Hocke überglitt und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.  
  
Blaise blieb noch eine Weile dort, wo er saß, bevor er sich aufrichtete und erschrocken umdrehte, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
Er verformte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, um die Person besser erkennen zu können, da die Sonne ihn blendete.  
  
Doch als er die Gestalt schließlich erkannte, atmete er erleichtert auf: „Harry..."  
  
Der Gryffindor nickte nur, während sein Gesicht sich mitfühlend verzogen hatte, bevor er zu dem am Seeufer hockenden Draco hinüberblickte.  
  
Blaise sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Habe Seamus getroffen und aus dessen hastigen Worten verstanden, was passiert war...", Harry schluckte, kniff seine Lippen zusammen, da er im Gegensatz zu Blaise die ganze Geschichte mit Aquila kannte und auch Dracos Gefühle und Vergangenheit dazu.  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts weiter, nickte nur noch einmal, bevor er erst einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte und sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machte.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile dort stehen, wo er sich gerade befand, bevor er in langsamen Schritten auf seinen Freund zuging und sich dann dicht neben ihn hockte, sah dass Draco mehr als nur ein wenig weinte, sein Gesicht tief hinter seinen Händen versteckt hatte.  
  
Er sagte nichts, wusste, dass man in jenem Moment nichts sagen konnte, bevor er vorsichtig eine Hand auf Dracos Rücken legte, der Slytherin diese aber wieder abschüttelte.  
  
Harry hob seine Hand erst, versuchte es dann aber erneut und erneut versuchte Draco Harrys Berührung abzuwehren, dieser sich aber nicht irritieren ließ und stattdessen einfach Dracos versuche ignorierte und seinen Arm nur weiter um Draco legte, ihn vorsichtig an sich drückte.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Draco es aufgab und sich dafür nur umso fester an den Gryffindor drückte, seine Hände endlich hob um sein Gesicht nun in Harrys Schulter zu vergraben und sich dafür zusätzlich an dessen Oberarmen festzukrallen.  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen daraufhin und begann Draco vorsichtig und beruhigend übers Harr zu streichen, beließ es beim Schweigen, wusste, dass in diesem Moment nichts wichtiger als die Stille war.  
  
Sie saßen unendlich lange so da, bis Draco langsam wieder ruhiger zu atmen begann, aber noch immer nicht fähig war, aufzusehen, einfach nur so in Harrys Armen bleiben wollte.  
  
Harry spürte dies, und versuchte nun vom Hocken ins Sitzen zu bekommen, ohne Draco jedoch loszulassen. Dieser löste sich tatsächlich nicht, klammerte sich nur umso fester an den Dunkelhaarigen, ließ sich von Harry mit sanfter Gewalt ebenfalls zum Sitzen bringen.  
  
Als Draco schließlich schon wieder ungleichmäßig und unruhiger zu atmen begann, fing Harry erneut an, Draco mit seinen Fingern Spuren über den Rücken zu ziehen, drückte dessen Kopf mit der anderen Hand währenddessen vorsichtig enger gegen seine Brust, bevor er sich kurz hinunterbeugte, Draco einen zurückhaltenden Kuss aufs helle Haar gab und dann leise zu flüstern begann.  
  
„Es ist okay...alles ist okay...", er stockte kurz, merkte, dass Draco sich durch die sanften Worte wieder etwas zu beruhigen begann, „...ich bin da...Draco...", er merkte, wie nun sogar in ihm Tränen aufstiegen, bevor er die letzten Worte nur umso leiser aussprach, „...ich liebe dich..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Danke an alle, die zum letzten Chapter gereviewt haben. Habe mich unheimlich gefreut. Muss jetzt leider Wirtschaft lernen. Nicht böse sein. Bin froh, dass ich überhaupt noch ein Kapitel geschafft habe. DANKE ‚lieb guck' 


	53. Kapitel 53: Gemeinsamer Traum

Kapitel 53: Gemeinsamer Traum  
  
Draco und Harry hatten beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag am See verbracht, während die Sonne nun langsam unterzugehen begann und Harry außerdem müde wurde, denn allein der Gedanke an den nächsten Tag und dem damit verbundenen Unterricht ließ einen aufgähnen.  
  
Harry saß noch immer so, dass Draco in seinen Armen sein konnte, jedoch blickte sie nun beide Richtung See und Draco hatte mit dem Weinen aufgehört, seit dem aber noch kein einziges Wort von sich gebracht. Der Gryffindor wusste jedoch, dass Draco erst einmal Zeit brauchen würde, um nachdenken zu können.  
  
Er selbst war fassungslos über das Geschehene, auch wenn er es nicht hautnah mitbekommen hatte. Immerhin kannte er Dracos Gründe für die Selbstmordversuche und einer der wesentlichen von ihnen war eben Aquila gewesen.  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht einmal gedanklich ausmalen, wie er reagiert hätte, allein die Vorstellung ließ es ihm flau im Magen werden, er fühlte sich schon so schlecht genug, auch wenn er direkt mit Aquila überhaupt nichts zu tun hatte. Dracos Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung färbte in diesem Sinne eben etwas auf ihn ab.  
  
Der Gedanke daran, dass Draco seinem Bruder jahrelang hinterher getrauert hatte, während dieser die ganze Zeit am leben gewesen, zu einem Todesesser heranerzogen worden war, während dieser sogar die letzten paar Wochen zur selben Schule wie Draco gegangen war, war einfach abartig und hörten sich einfach nur zu widerspenstig an, als dass sie wahr sein könnten. Doch leider war dem so, sie waren wahr, es war pure Realität.  
  
„Draco?", flüsterte Harry schließlich leise, doch der Blonde in seinen Armen reagierte nicht.  
  
„Lass uns reingehen, ja? Es wird langsam kalt...außerdem haben wir morgen Unterricht...", versuchte Harry e vorsichtig erneut, wobei der Slytherin noch immer keine Antwort von sich gab.  
  
Harry seufzte kurz auf, bevor er Draco sanft aus seinen Armen drückte, sich dann aufrichtete und dem Blonden dann vorsichtig hoch half, er stützte ihn etwas, legte einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und brachte ihn dann eben wortlos dazu mit ihm zurück ins Innere des Schlosses zu kehren.  
  
Der Marsch kam Harry endlos lang vor, während Draco diese Länge nur umso lieber war. Er hätte ewig so weitergehen können, einfach nur geradeaus, an der Seite Harrys durch die langen, abgedunkelten Korridore Hogwarts. Er wollte nur noch Ruhe, Zeit und irgendwie allein sein, obwohl er anderseits mit Harry zusammen sein wollte.  
  
Er konnte nicht einmal klar denken, verstand von alledem gar nichts mehr. Es kam ihm viel mehr wie ein übler Traum vor, ein Albtraum, der nicht mehr enden wollte. Leider war dem nicht so und Draco wusste es.  
  
Er hatte sein ganzes Leben umsonst getrauert, war umsonst so gewesen, wie er eben gewesen war. So viele Male war er in letzter Zeit angelogen worden, dass er nicht mehr zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit, zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden konnte.  
  
Wenn Aquila wirklich überlebt hatte, warum hatte er das an dem Abend des Fluches nicht gezeigt? Völlig reglos hatte er dagelegen und schon wieder schossen Draco all diese Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, all die Gefühle und Ängste, die er am gestrigen Abend für immer überwunden zu haben glaubte.  
  
Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er lebte, worüber Draco sich ja eigentlich freuen könnte. Es war die Tatsache, wie er lebte...wer er geworden war. Sein Leben lang hatte er den gutherzigen, energischen Aquila in seiner Erinnerung gehabt, den Aquila, der sich sogar gegen seinen eigenen Vater gestellt hatte. Doch eben diesen Jungen gab es nicht mehr.  
  
Dracos Bruder lebte noch, doch war er viel mehr wie sein Feind geworden und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Aquila, sein Bruder, war sein Feind geworden, war dazu hergeschickt worden, ihm das Leben zu vermiesen und ihm Harry zu nehmen.  
  
Der Blick, den er und sein älterer Bruder vorhin ausgetauscht hatten, war schrecklich gewesen, er hatte so viel beinhaltet, so viel ausgesagt, war jedoch gleichzeitig so leer gewesen und hatte etliche von Fragen offen gelassen.  
  
Mittlerweile waren er und Harry vor dem Eingang ihres Zimmers angekommen. Der Gryffindor flüsterte das Passwort, nahm Draco an seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Zimmer, um ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt auf dessen eigenes Bett zu drücken.  
  
„Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Dir etwas bringen? Wasser oder so?", fragte Harry fürsorglich, doch Draco reagierte nicht, blickte nur mit trüben Augen in die absolute Leere.  
  
Harry sah den Blonden noch eine Weile an, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand und so schnell er konnte wieder zurückkehrte. Draco hatte seine Position nicht um einen einzigen Zentimeter verändert.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass Draco das Badezimmer an diesem Abend völlig egal sein würde, weshalb er gar nicht erst fragte, sondern ihn vorsichtig ganz ins Bett drückte und dann zudeckte.  
  
Er drückte Draco noch einen zögerlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er die Vorhänge des Fensters zuzog und sich dafür in seinem eigenen Bett niederließ, da er nicht wusste, ob Draco ihn in dieser Nacht überhaupt bei ihm haben wollen würde.  
  
Harry legte sich so, dass er weiterhin zu dem anderen herüber sehen konnte und somit auch merkte, dass dieser seine Augen überhaupt nicht schloss, noch immer nicht blinzelte, sondern eher wie versteinert zu sein schien.  
  
Der Gryffindor zögerte noch eine Weile, bis er nun doch aufstand, in seine Nachtschrankschublade griff und sich dann schließlich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken auf der Bettkante des Blonden niederließ.  
  
Er wollte nicht weiter über das Thema mit Aquila reden, wusste, dass die nächsten age genug davon mit sich bringen würden, also legte er das eine, nach dem er gegriffen hatte, vorerst zur Seite und hielt nun nur noch etwas anderes in der Hand.  
  
„Ich war vorhin nach dem Frühstück...oder späten Mittagessen...jedenfalls nachdem ihr alle verschwunden ward, noch bei Madame Pompfrey. Ich habe natürlich keine Namen und keine Gründe genannt, sondern einfach so nach etwas gefragt, was helfen könnte. Sie hatte mich erst skeptisch angesehen, bevor ich sie damit anlog, dass ich mich beim Fliegen verletzt haben könnte. Na ja...jedenfalls hat sie mir diese Salbe hier gegeben...besteht nur aus Kräutern und soll ziemlich schnell wirken."  
  
Draco hatte seinen starren Blick noch immer nicht verändert, wodurch Harry erneut aufseufzte: „Draco? Du hast mich noch heute Morgen darum gebeten, dir zu versprechen, dich niemals allein zu lassen...es wäre schön, wenn auch du mir dieses Versprechen geben könntest, denn gerade jetzt brauchen wir uns...und ich brauche dich..."  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bevor der Slytherin tatsächlich reagierte und zurück in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen blickte.  
  
„Kannst du's mir also auch versprechen?", bat Harry leise flüsternd.  
  
Es war zwar nur der Ansatz und eigentlich kaum merklich, dich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte der Slytherin gelächelt und daraufhin kurz genickt.  
  
Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter, presste seine Lippen noch einmal zusammen, bevor er dann fragte: „Wollen wir's mal versuchen?"  
  
Draco blickte Harry mit trüben Augen und fragte dann ebenso leise zurück: „Was denn?"  
  
„Na...ob diese Salbe hier hilft...", Harry lachte kurz auf, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht zu der Lache passte.  
  
„Tut sie nicht...", gab Draco kaum hörbar zurück und wandte den Blick wieder ab.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?", Harry versuchte sanft zu lächeln.  
  
„Weil manche Wunden nicht heilbar sind...", erwiderte Draco leise, wollte Harry gerade den Rücken zu kehren, als dieser ihn vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett drückte und dabei versuchte, den Augenkontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen.  
  
„Die Salbe ist für die äußeren Wunden da...für das Restliche hast du doch mich, oder etwa nicht?", fragte er traurig.  
  
Draco erwiderte erst wieder eine ganze Weile überhaupt nichts, bevor er sich vor Harrys Augen selbst den Pullover über den Kopf zog, dann die Krawatte losband, das Hemd aufknöpfte und sich wieder zurück ins Bett sinken ließ, während er Harry leicht verletzt, leicht in dem Motte ‚Hier hast du, was du willst' ansah.  
  
Harry ließ sich von diesem Blick jedoch nicht irritieren, sondern schraubte langsam den Deckel von der weißen Tube ab und tat sich dann etwas auf seine Fingerspitzen, bevor er sie auf Dracos Bauch legte und die weiße, ziemlich flüssige Crème auf dessen Oberkörper zu verteilen begann.  
  
Bei dem ersten Zusammentreffen des Kühlen mit seiner Haut, war Draco kurz erschrocken zusammengezuckt, hatte sich aber gleich darauf wieder entspannt, auch wenn er sich dies nicht anmerken lassen wollte.  
  
Er ließ den Gryffindor nicht aus seinen Augen, während die Kälte auf seiner brennenden Haut wirklich gut tat und Harrys Berührungen nur umso zärtlicher und sanfter waren.  
  
Erneut tat Harry sich etwas Salbe auf die Finger und begann sie nun auch auf Dracos Brust zu verteilen, so zärtlich, dass er den Blonden schließlich doch dazu brachte, seine Augen zu schließen.  
  
Harry hörte nun für eine Weile auf, schraubte den weißen Deckel schnell zurück auf die Tube, legte sie zur Seite und begann dann auch die letzte weißen Spuren auf der blassen haut so lange zu verteilen, bis die ganze Crème eingezogen war. Er strich trotz alledem noch eine Weile über Dracos weiche Haut, während er sich nach und nach weiter hinunterbeugte, nicht riskieren wollte, dass der Slytherin ihn mit einem Mal wegstoßen würde.  
  
Seine Hände fuhren nun nur noch über Dracos Brust, während seine Lippen sich denen des anderen näherten und er wusste, dass dieser seinen warmen Atem bereits auf seinem Gesicht spüren musste.  
  
Harry zögerte nicht mehr weiter, sondern schloss nun noch das letzte Stück zwischen ihm und Draco und legte seine Lippen dann zärtlich auf die des Slytherins. Dieser tat alles andere, als ihn wegzustoßen, erwiderte den Kuss augenblicklich und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den Harry ihm sofort gewährte, ihre Zungen sich nun gegenseitig zu massieren begannen und immer wieder elektrische Impulse durch ihren Körper jagten.  
  
Harry, welcher noch immer auf der Bettkante saß, legte sich nun langsam mit auf Dracos bette, stütze sich mit seinen noch immer von der Salbe feuchten Händen auf dem Laken neben Dracos Kopf ab und küsste ihn immer intensiver, bis er sich schließlich doch abrupt von dem Blonden löste.  
  
„Du solltest dich lieber erstmal ausruhen...", erklärte er ruhig, „...mir scheint, als wärest du noch zu durcheinander, als hättest du noch nicht alles registriert..."  
  
Draco senkte den Blick wieder, bevor er zu dem Ende seines Hemdes griff und es langsam wieder zuzuknöpfen begann.  
  
„Schlaf lieber erst mal eine Runde..."  
  
Draco nickte scheinbar, gab aber keinen Laut von sich.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry dann mit gerunzelter Stirn, als der Blonde plötzlich wieder so anders wirkte.  
  
Doch das helle Licht des Mondes, welches im nächsten Moment hinein schien, beantwortete sowohl Harrys gedachte, wie auch gestellte Frage. Dracos Augen waren schon wieder glasig geworden und erneute Tränen suchten sich den Weg über dessen blasse Wangen, hielten erst an, als sie auf den schwarzen Stoff des Kissens auftrafen und von genau diesem aufgesaugt wurden.  
  
„Hey...", Harry fühlte sich völlig hilflos, hatte noch niemanden so viel weinen sehen, vor allem keinen Jungen...keine Slytherins und erst Recht hätte er Draco so etwas nicht zugetraut.  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte gerade aufstehen wollen, doch legte sich jetzt wieder zurück ins Bett, zog Draco in seine Arme und wischte ihm mit dem Rücken seines Zeigefingers einige Tränen von den Wangen.  
  
„Okay...das Schlafen ist leichter gesagt als getan...", versuchte Harry die Stimmung etwas zu lockern, bevor er zu der zweiten Sache griff, die er vorhin aus dem Nachtschrank geholt hatte: Der Traumfänger.  
  
„Das ist deiner...", schniefte Draco, der ahnte, was Harry tun wollte.  
  
„Ich weiß...", Harry betrachtete die schwarze Kugel nachdenklich, „...Glaubst du, die funktioniert auch für zwei Personen gleichzeitig?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung...hatte nie jemanden mit dem ich es hätte ausprobieren können...", erwiderte Draco trotzig.  
  
„Jetzt hast du ja mich!", Harry lächelte liebevoll, „Ich nehme meine linke, du deine rechte Hand, okay? Dann denken wir gleichzeitig an so schöne Sachen, bis sie aufleuchtet...falls sie es tut...falls nicht...lassen wir es eben...", Harry lachte kurz auf, wodurch er sogar Draco ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
  
„Denk' einfach für einen Moment nicht mehr an die Sache mit Aquila...denk' an irgendwas Schönes!", sagte Harry ruhig, nahm die schwarze Kugel nun in seine linke Hand und hielt sie so, dass Draco seine rechte dagegen halten konnte.  
  
Draco zögerte noch eine ganze Weile, bevor er seine Hand tatsächlich hob, den Traumfänger in seine Hand schloss und somit auch gleichzeitig die Harrys berührte.  
  
„Alles klar?", fragte Harry ein letztes Mal, bevor der Slytherin nickte und um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, seine Augen schloss.  
  
Erst funktionierte überhaupt nichts und beide waren kurz davor gewesen aufzugeben, bis sie sich noch einen letzten Versuch gaben und die kleine Kugel nach geraumer Zeit tatsächlich weiß aufleuchtete.  
  
„Es geht!", rief Harry begeistert und sogar Dracos Augen glitzerten nun etwas, während Harry den Traumfänger nun vorsichtig unter deren Kopfkissen legte.  
  
Danach schmiegte er sich noch enger an den Slytherin, legte einen Arm um ihn und sah ihm einige Minuten lang tief in die Augen, bevor genau dieser die stille brach: „Was glaubst du passiert jetzt?"  
  
„Draco, ehrlich...ich weiß es nicht...", er stockte, bevor er den Arm um Draco noch fester zog, „...versuch' jetzt erstmal zu schlafen.", er beugte sich ein letztes Mal vor, gab Draco einen flüchtigen Kuss, ließ sich dann zurück ins Kissen sinken und schloss seine Augen, um Draco ebenfalls dazu zu bewegen und weiteren Fragen entgehen zu können, da er nicht wollte, dass seinem Freund neue Tränen ins Gesicht stiegen.  
  
Durch das viele Geschehen an diesem Tag, wurden beide relativ schnell von einem tiefen Schlaf gepackt, in dem ein verwirrender, aber wunderschöner Traum begann, ein Traum, der andererseits aus zwei verschiedenen Träumen bestand.  
  
xXxXxXx  
  
Draco und Harry saßen in einer großen Raum, der einem Esszimmer glich. Sie redeten nicht miteinander, saßen nur auf ihren Stühlen und schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten.  
  
Dies ging eine ganze Weile so, bis schließlich eine blonde, ziemlich hübsche Frau ins Zimmer trat, gefolgt von einem Mann mit Brille und einer anderen hübschen Frau. Es waren Dracos Mutter sowie Harrys Eltern.  
  
Doch die Personen sollten noch nicht vollständig sein, schließlich trat noch ein vierter durch die, welcher sich als Sirius entpuppte.  
  
Erfreut sprang Harry auf, warf sich seinem Paten in die Arme: „Du lebst!", schrei er immer wieder, während seine Eltern ihn lächelnd beobachteten.  
  
„Habt ihr schon lange gewartet?", fragte Dracos Mutter nun fürsorglich, bevor sie in einer Art Küche verschwand und erst nach einer ganzen Weile mit einem Tablett voller Kekse und tee zurückkam.  
  
„Nee...waren vorhin nur kurz Quidditch spielen.", erwiderte Draco und lächelte sanft.  
  
James Potter begann nun frech zu grinsen: „Übt wohl für euer letztes Schuljahr, was? Aber nur einer von euch kann den Hauspokal gewinnen!"  
  
Harrys Mutter stieß ihm unsanft in die Seite, während Harry schon wieder dabei war irgendwelche Pläne mit seinem Paten zu schmieden, als hätte er dessen Auferstehung innerhalb von Sekunden verkraftet.  
  
„Weißt du mittlerweile, wie lange Vater in Askaban bleiben wird?", fragte Draco nun unsicher.  
  
„Lange...", war die einzige, synchrone Antwort von Dracos sowie von Harrys Mutter.  
  
„Es ist spät...solltet ihr nicht langsam ins Bett gehen?", fragte Lily nun und tickte auch ihren Sohn von hinten an.  
  
„Wir haben Ferien...wieso sollten sie da so früh ins Bett?", fragte James verwundert.  
  
„Weil sie vielleicht noch andere Dinge zu tun haben!", grinste nun Sirius, woraufhin Harry leicht rötlich anlief.  
  
Draco hingegen grinste breit, bevor er aufstand, nach Harrys Hand griff und ihn mit sich die Treppen hinauf bis in ein kleines Zimmer zog.  
  
Sie setzten sich auf das große Bett, während Harry sich müde von seinen Quidditchhandschuhen befreite.  
  
„Du warst gut...", brach Draco die Stille mit einer heiseren Stimme, während er sich langsam auf Harrys Schoß zu setzten begann.  
  
„Danke...du auch...", erwiderte Harry und versuchte den blauen Augen ausweichen zu können.  
  
Doch der Blonde drehte den Kopf des Gryffindors nur wieder zu sich und presste seine Lippen beinahe gewaltsam gegen die des Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser ließ seinen eben abgebundenen Handschuh sofort fallen und begann den Kuss zu erwidern, als es um sie herum plötzlich vollkommen dunkel wurde, Harry überhaupt nichts mehr erkenne konnte.  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: So, das war das dritte Chapter für heute, obwohl ich doch lernen muss ‚heul'. Die Schreibsucht hat mich irgendwie gepackt. Hauptsache, euch gefällts...'grins' also der Traum geht noch weiter...ciaoi...  
  
Danke an:  
  
Dark-live: LOL, dein Review war ja einfach nur geil, das war das erste zu diesem Kapitel und ich musste so lachen, wusste nicht, ob ich es positiv oder negativ aufnehmen soll. ‚lach' Du warst ja mehr als nur geschockt.  
  
Anica: Danke fürs Daumendrücken. Tu ich bei dir Natürlich auch. Und hiermit gings weiter. ‚grins'  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, da ahnst du vollkommen richtig. Aber so bin ich nun mal und wer nicht um meine Fic herumkommt, kommt auch nicht um all diese Verwirrungen und Überraschungen herum. ‚lach' Ich hoffe, dir gefällts trotzdem noch.  
  
Siri: Also ‚tief Luft hole' Direkt erklären kann man es eigentlich nicht und die meisten scheinen es versanden zu haben. Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich nicht immer von der Mehrheit und meinem verwirrenden Verstand ausgehen ‚lach'. Ich entschuldige mich ausgiebig, wenn es total bekloppt geklungen hat. Ansonsten hier die Erklärung: Also er sagte ja erst, er will nicht, dass Harry ihn allein lässt, nä? Na ja, da hatte Harry es eben so, wie du verstanden im Sinne von, er könne nicht ewig (körperlich) bei Draco bleiben, weil er eben nicht weiß, was noch auf die beiden zukommen wird. Dann wiederholte Draco seien Worte etwas anders, doch trotzdem waren es dieselben und Harry hat es verstanden. Draco hatte ‚allein lassen' im Sinne von ‚nicht Schluss machen...nicht vergessen...seelisch bleiben...' gemeint. Kann es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, das fühlt man einfach. Ich hoffe, ich habe es genügend erklärt. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Danwaith: Ja, ja...dein langes Review, nä? Wir sprechen uns im nächsten Review zu deiner Story ‚fg'  
  
Schwarze-witwe: Habe mich ja an deine Kritik gewöhnt. ‚lach' fand auch erst, dass es zu schnell ging, aber irgendwie wollten meine Hände es so. ‚grins'  
  
Charara: ja, das werde ich noch im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte erklären. Bist du eine neue Leserin/neuer Leser?  
  
Blue: Hey, ja klar...werde ich das alles noch erklären mit Lucius und so, aber in diesem Kapitel hier (das dritte heute) ging erst einmal wieder Romantik vor, die Draco a wohl dringend nötig hat. Ich versuche 8es ist halb 12) gleich noch schnell den Traum hinzukritzeln. Ja, armer Blaise...aber ich habe da schon so meine Ideen...'grins' Den Namen Aquila mag ich eigentlich ‚lach'...die Person nicht. Danke, dass du so regelmäßig und immer so lang reviewst. ‚knuddel und Küsschen'  
  
Anni: Und hier kommt noch das dritte an diesem Tag, na ja...es ist zwanzig nach elf, ich hoffe, ich schaffe das noch bis 24 Uhr. ‚lach'  
  
Stella: DANKE für dein langes Review, habe mich sehr gefreut. Leider kann ich die beiden nicht mehr von jemandem sehen lassen, weil das nächste Chapter soeben geschrieben wurde (mein drittes heute). Klar werden Ron/Harry und Hermine mal wieder etwas zusammen machen. Der Rest wird im Verlauf der weiteren Handlung erklärt. ‚knuddel'  
  
VIELEN DANK (euch alle mal knuddel)  
  
Phoenix-vulpecula!!! -.- 


	54. Kapitel 54: Entscheidungen Part 1

Kapitel 54: Entscheidungen  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel widme ich einer vor kurzen ‚zurück gewonnen' Freundin, was auch viel mit dieser Fic zu tun hat und durch sie beinahe erst so weit gekommen ist. Danwaith alias Anne, ich habe dich unglaublich lieb. ‚Küsschen und knuddel'  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
„Was ist los?", fragte Harry verwirrt, doch es wurde plötzlich so unendlich laut in dem Raum, dass er seine eigenen Worte nicht mehr verstehen konnte.  
  
Draco antwortete auch nicht mehr, während sich kein Gewicht mehr auf seinem Schoß befand. Erschrocken versuchte er, irgendetwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, bis es sich vor ihm etwas gräulich aufhellte.  
  
Noch immer war alles von Nebel umgeben und Harry blinzelte, während die Dunkelheit nun durch ein grelles Blenden ersetzt wurde, doch schon bald erkannte er etwas, wobei er seine Augen sofort panikerfüllt öffnete und in die eben so angsterfüllten blaugrauen des Slytherins blickte, dessen Pupillen erweitert waren und der Blonde an sich ziemlich schnell atmete.  
  
Die beiden blickten sich lange an, wussten, dass bis eben alles ein Traum gewesen war, doch trotzdem waren sie zu durcheinander, zu ängstlich, um nur ein einziges Wort hervorzubringen.  
  
Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis Harry reagierte und unter das Kopfkissen nach der kleinen schwarzen Kugel griff. Die leuchtete nicht mehr, sondern war schwärzer als die Dunkelheit, die Harry soeben in seinem Traum durchlebt hatte.  
  
Der Gryffindor schloss seine Augen, schluckte erst einmal, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während Draco sich bereits wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
„Scheint wohl nicht für zwei zu reichen...", murmelte er schließlich und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Rücken fallen, um wie üblich gen Zimmerdecke zu starren.  
  
„Oder sie ist noch kaputt...von letztens...", sagte Harry endlich, bevor er den Traumfänger ergriff und zurück auf den Nachtschrank legte.  
  
„Was hast du geträumt?", fragte Draco dann in normaler Lautstärke.  
  
„Anfangs von meinen Eltern, Sirius und dir...war ziemlich verwirrend...dann wurde es dunkel...", er wollte weitersprechen, doch Draco hatte sich abrupt aufgerichtet und Harry an dessen Oberarm festgehalten.  
  
„Und dann?", fragte er hektisch.  
  
„Hast du den Anfang etwa auch so gesehen?"  
  
Draco nickte, wobei er Harry verstört anblickte und seine Frage wiederholte: Was hast du dann gesehen?"  
  
„Nichts...", murmelte Harry.  
  
„Du lügst...ich habe auch etwas gesehen!", gab Draco etwas wütender als sonst zurück.  
  
„Wenn du's unbedingt hören willst...ich sah deinen Vater, wie er versuchte dich umzubringen...", antwortete Harry leise und riss sich von Dracos Umklammerung los, um sich nun ebenfalls zurück ins Bett zu legen und ebenso stur in Richtung Zimmerdecke zu blicken.  
  
„Ich...ich habe etwas anderes gesehen...", murmelte Draco undeutlich, „...es war mehr als nur realistisch..."  
  
„Und? Was war es?", Harry versuchte gelangweilt zu tun.  
  
„Er hat dich umgebracht.", gab Draco etwas abwesend zurück.  
  
„Wer? Dein Vater? Mich?", Harry lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann abtuend seinen Kopf.  
  
„Nein...der dunkle Lord."  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn und blickte den wie in Trance scheinenden Draco verblüfft an, bevor er ein gespieltes: „Wow...", äußerte.  
  
Nun sah auch Draco wieder auf und blickte Harry ungläubig an, als würde dieser ihn überhaupt nicht ernst nehmen.  
  
„Ich krieg' Angst!", Harry grinste, während Dracos Augen sich nur umso entsetzter weiteten.  
  
Harry lachte aufgrund des Anblicks des Slytherins erst leise, dann lauter werdend auf.  
  
„Mensch...Draco...", er holte erst einmal Luft, bevor er sich schon die Hand gegen den Bauch hielt, „...wie oft ich das schon geträumt und fast selbst erlebt habe..."  
  
Draco blickte ihn jedoch nur noch immer ernst und etwas verletzt an, bis Harry wirklich mit dem Lachen aufhörte.  
  
„Das ist nicht witzig."; witzig sagte er streng, wobei seine Miene sich zornig verzerrte.  
  
„Oh...ähm...okay...", Harry bemühte sich wirklich, wieder seriöser zu werden und blickte nun gewissenhaft aufs Bettlaken, während er seine Lippen gegeneinander presste.  
  
Einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille, bis Draco sch plötzlich ungewarnt auf Harry stürzte und nur ein ‚Spinner' murmelte.  
  
Harrys begann sofort wieder mit dem Lachen, während Draco ihn aufs Bett drückte und durchzukitzeln anfing.  
  
„Stopp...Hey...", versuchte Harry es, doch er hatte keine Chance, bekam kaum noch Luft, während der Slytherin genau die Stellen fand, an denen er kitzelig war.  
  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile ließ der Slytherin wieder von dem Gryffindor ab, während dieser noch auslachte und dann seine Augen öffnete. Während er in dem völlig verwühlten Bett lag, saß Draco augenblicklich wieder ernst da, als hätte das eben alles überhaupt nicht stattgefunden.  
  
Harry lachte noch immer ab und zu kurz auf, bevor er Draco besorgt anblickte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Natürlich wusste der Gryffindor, dass überhaupt nichts in Ordnung war, doch trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass Draco jedenfalls für einige Sekunden all diese Dinge vergessen würde, doch wie er nun merkte, war dem ganz und gar nicht so.  
  
„Lass uns jetzt bitte schlafen.", sagte Draco schließlich in einem ziemlich bitteren Klang.  
  
Harry biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, bevor er schweigend nickte, die Decke wieder hochzog, da das Bett durch das Getobe ziemlich wüst geworden war, rückte etwas zur Seite und wartete darauf, dass Draco sich neben ihn legte, was dieser auch endlich nach einigen Sekunden tat. Er drehte Harry jedoch den Rücken zu und erwiderte selbst dann nichts mehr, als Harry ihm noch eine gute Nacht wünschte.  
  
Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte noch einmal kurz auf, bevor er seine Augen schloss, noch vorsichtig einen Arm um Draco legte und erneut zu schlafen versuchte.  
  
Draco hatte seine Augen noch etwas geöffnet, bevor auch sie ihm, ohne dass er es hätte Verhindern können, zufielen und er in einen dieses mal traumlosen und unendlich tiefen Schlaf überglitt.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry von ganz alleine auf, blinzelte etwas, bevor er mit der flachen Hand die Bettfläche neben ihm abtastete, sich dort jedoch niemand mehr befand.  
  
Etwas verwirrt und noch halb im Schlaf hängend, richtete Harry sich auf, wischte sich mit den Fäusten über die Augen und sah sich dann in dem Raum um. Draco war nicht zu sehen und auch die Badezimmertür stand auf.  
  
Der Gryffindor runzelte seine Stirn, bevor ihm ein vergilbtes Pergament auffiel, was neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, er es durchs Abtasten aber noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
Harry griff nach dem kleinen Zettel, wischte sich noch ein letztes Mal die Augen, bevor er die krakelig geschriebenen Worte zu lesen begann.  
  
xoxoxox  
  
Ich brauche erst mal Zeit für mich und zum Nachdenken. Heute haben wir keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht. Ich denke, das ist gut so. Soll auch noch zu Dumbledore und natürlich habe ich eine Menge zu klären...  
  
Bis heute Abend,  
  
Draco  
  
xoxoxox  
  
Harry las die Zeilen wieder und wieder, konnte sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck und dessen sarkastischen Unterton im letzten Satz nur sehr gut vorstellen.  
  
Irgendwie machte sich in ihm eine Angstwelle breit, er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sich jetzt wieder eine ganze Menge ändern würde, auch wenn es vorerst noch eine Vermutung war.  
  
Er legte den Brief sorgsam auf den Nachtschrank, stand dann ganz auf und machte sich auf zum Badezimmer. Wirkliche Lust, sich fertig zu machen, hatte er keine und außerdem würde gleich eines der langweiligsten Stunden, nämlich Arithmantik anfangen.  
  
Stöhnend stülpte er sich seine Kleidung über, griff nach seinem Umhang und seiner Schultasche, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle machte.  
  
Die Laune hatte ihm der ebene Brief soeben zerstört und außerdem würde es heute so unendlich viel Aufregung und Fragen der anderen Schüler geben.  
  
Als er in der Halle ankam, hatte wohl noch niemand etwas von ‚Apus' Verschwinden mitbekommen, ausgenommen der Ravenclaws, die womöglich dachten, ‚Apus' würde sich in der Nacht irgendwo anders herumtreiben , was ja eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches sein würde.  
  
Harry schaffte es noch nicht einmal seine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen und wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es Draco gehen musste. Harry hasste dieses Chaos in seinem Kopf, doch konnte er es an solch einem Morgen nicht vermeiden. Seine Gedanken und Sorgen wurden einfach wirr in seinem Kopf umhergeschleudert, mal dachte er beispielsweise an Aquila und die vielen Fragen, die er mit sich brachte, während er sich im nächsten Moment um Dracos Wohlsein Sorgen machte und schon kurz darauf an den morgendlichen Brief dachte, vermischt mit Ängsten und plötzlichen Gedanken an Blaise, Seamus und auch Ron, Hermine und seine anderen Freunde. Er wusste selbst nicht, was heute mit ihm los war.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er einfach die Augen geschlossen und weitergeschlafen, doch das konnte er nicht und somit musste er den bereits begonnenen Tag wohl mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen und merkwürdigen Gefühlen überstehen.  
  
Er ließ sich an den Tisch seiner Hauskameraden sinken und seufzte unmerklich auf, was wohl nur der kleine Ire ihm gegenüber bemerkte: „Das wird wieder...", murmelte dieser leise.  
  
„Was wird wieder?", mischte Neville sich laut ein und sofort waren alle Blicke auf Harry gerichtet, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und gerade wieder aufstehen wollte, als Seamus ihn schon am Handgelenk festhielt: „Iss jedenfalls etwas!", bat er und legte Harry eine Scheibe Toast auf den Teller, die der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor nur abschätzend betrachtete.  
  
„Draco ist bei Dumbledore, oder?", fragte er leise, doch auch die anderen Gryffindors waren aufmerksam geworden und achteten nun sogar auf die leisesten, geflüsterten Worte.  
  
„Draco?", Ron spuckte sein Getränk fast wieder aus.  
  
„Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", fragte Ginny nun, auch wenn sie von eigentlich überhaupt nichts Ahnung zu haben schien.  
  
„Gar nichts...", erwiderte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen, da er versuchte, seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
  
Seamus nickte nur verständnisvoll, bevor er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, aber noch ab und zu besorgt zu Harry aufblickte, der nun abwesend an seinem trockenen Toast zu knabbern begann.  
  
„Bestimmt hat Malfoy wieder irgendetwas angestellt...", brummte Ron.  
  
Harry atmete schwer, hatte Mühe nicht aufzuschreien, bis er schließlich gezwungen ruhig sprach: „Ron? Hermine? Wir müssen reden!"  
  
„Jetzt?", fragte Ron völlig verwirrt.  
  
Hermine schüttelte wirsch ihren kopf, wobei ihr einige ihrer braunen Locken ins Gesicht fielen.  
  
„Nach dem Unterricht...heute Nachmittag...", erwiderte Harry, bevor er aufsprang und ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung des Klassenraums zu Professor Flitwicks Unterricht verschwand.  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, was er vorhatte, aber seine Wut und Enttäuschung gegenüber seiner beiden besten Freunde hatte sich langsam wieder gelegt und er konnte ihnen nicht ewig alles vorenthalten.  
  
Innerlich lachte er sarkastisch auf, als er daran dachte, wie die beiden wohl reagieren würden, Hermine mit wesentlich mehr Fassung als sein bester Freund, Ron.  
  
Vielleicht würde er ihn noch nicht alle Dinge erzählen, aber zumindest das Wesentlichste.  
  
Seamus trank noch schnell sein Glas Traubensaft aus, warf noch einen Blick zum Slytherintisch herüber, wo Blaise erst zurücksah, dann aber unheimlich auffällig den Kopf senkte und Seamus' Blick somit zu meiden versuchte.  
  
Der Ire schüttelte eher für sich selbst den Kopf, streifte sich dann die rote Serviette von seinem Schoß, entschuldigte sich und verließ die Halle ebenfalls, um Harry folgen zu können.  
  
Dieser stand bereits vor der Tür zum Arithmantikraum und lehnte gegen der kalten, steinernen Wand.  
  
„Harry?", begann Seamus und stellte sich vor den etwas Größeren.  
  
„Ja, er ist bei Dumbledore...", beantwortete Harry Seamus' vorhin gestellte Frage.  
  
„Das meine ich nicht...das ist doch noch mehr!", hakte Seamus nach.  
  
„Das mit Ron und Hermine? Ich bin ihnen zumindest eine Reihe von Erklärungen und so weiter schuldig...", fügte Harry hinzu und schabte nun mit dem Fuß über den staubigen Boden.  
  
Der Ire schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Das meinte ich eigentlich auch nicht...Ist irgendetwas mit Draco?"  
  
„Ist irgendwas mit Blaise?", gab Harry unfreundlich zurück, bevor er sich von der Wand wegstieß, einige Schritte ging, den Kopf kurz hob, tief durchatmete und dann ein leises: „Entschuldige, bitte...Seamus...", hinzufügte.  
  
Seamus erwiderte nichts, blieb nur wie angewurzelt an ein und demselben Fleck stehen, als wartete er noch immer auf eine Antwort, die Harry ihm schließlich gab.  
  
„Er ist natürlich nicht gerade gut drauf...wer wäre das schon...", Harry lachte sarkastisch auf, „Einige Minuten ging es gestern noch, doch dann wurde er völlig seltsam, hat mir den Rücken zugekehrt und heute Morgen lag nicht eher sondern bloß ein kleines Stück Pergament neben mir im Bett..."  
  
„Auf dem ‚was' stand?", hakte Seamus vorsichtig nach.  
  
„Nichts Besonderes...nur abgehackte, kurze, emotionslose Sätze...er wolle seine Ruhe, Zeit zum Nachdenken...", erwiderte Harry leise und schluckte, bevor er kurz mit der Hand gegen die Wand schlug, den Blick dann wieder senkte.  
  
„Was erwartest du? Denkst du, dass sich ein fast komplettes Leben...das sich innerhalb von Sekunden abrupt verändert...mal eben so überdenken lässt?"  
  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?"  
  
„Blaise...", erwiderte Seamus knapp.  
  
„Hätte ich mir denken können...Nein, ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach ist, aber dafür bin ich doch da...ich kann ihm doch helfen!", protestierte Harry lauter werdend.  
  
„Nicht beim Denken. Du kennst ihn noch nicht lange genug, um jedes detail seines Lebens, seiner Vergangenheit zu kennen. Klar, er hat dir vielleicht manches erzählt und selbst das hat dich fertig gemacht und nun...mit der Umkehrung dieser Vergangenheit, wo vieles nur eine Lüge gewesen war, scheinst du doch ebenso fertig zu sein. Wie glaubst du, fühlt Draco sich dann?"  
  
„VERDAMMT, SEAMUS...", schrie Harry nun, während die Sehnen an seinem Hals hervortraten, was seine Wut und Verzweiflung nur so zeigte, er atmete laut ein und aus, sein Atem schien schwer zu sein.  
  
Seamus tat erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, versuchte sich aber nicht zu sehr beeindrucken zu lassen.  
  
„ICH KENNE DAS...", fügte Harry hinzu, bevor er die Worte leise wiederholte, „Verdammt...ich kenne das....", er senkte den Kopf, ging wieder auf die Steinmauer zu, „...ich wurde elf Jahre lang angelogen, wie Dreck behandelt, habe nicht mal gewusst, wer ich war...habe nichts von meinen Eltern gewusst. Innerhalb eines Tages, an meinem elften Geburtstag, erfuhr ich alles, wurde noch im selben Jahren mit Bildern und der Wahrheit über meine Eltern konfrontiert, während ich elf Jahre lang daran geglaubt hatte, sie wären bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen...einem AUTOUNFALL...", erneut trat er heftig gegen das Gemäuer, wodurch sein Bein sofort anfing zu schmerzen, „Ich erfahre, dass irgendein Verrückter hinter mir her ist, der mich noch heute umbringen will...erfahre von meinem Pate, der schon bald darauf stirbt...durch mich, weil er mir helfen wollte...unter anderem...", Harrys Stimme wurde wieder leiser, „Glaub mir...ich weiß, wie das ist..."  
  
Seamus senkte den Kopf, schwieg eine Weile, bevor er wieder aufblickte und auf Harry zutrat: „Das wusste ich nicht...", gab er kleinlaut zu und legte entschuldigend eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, doch dieser ging noch im selben Moment wieder einige Schritte nach vorne: „Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren, weißt du?", der Ton seiner Stimme war mehr als bloß verzweifelt, „...nicht schon wieder..."  
  
Der Ire wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als schon die ersten anderen Schüler dazu traten und sich aufgeregt plaudernd dazugesellten, wodurch Harry den Blick nur abwandte und auf das morsche Holz der Tür starrte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Kaum hatte Draco sein frühstück hinunter geschlungen, war er sich bei Professor Snape entschuldigen gegangen und hatte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters gemacht.  
  
Da er das Passwort überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, war erneut zu seinem Hauslehrer gerannt, hatte nach diesem gefragt und sich dann schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore gemacht. Da Snape eher besorgt und durcheinander gewirkt hatte, was man immer daran merkte, dass der blanke Hass aus seinen Augen verschwand, und er zudem kaum Fragen gestellt hatte, schloss Draco daraus, dass auch dieser bereits bescheid wusste, was ja eigentlich nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war.  
  
Er murmelte das Passwort des Wasserspeiers und stolperte dann die einzelnen Treppen, während sich diese ja auch noch drehten, empor.  
  
Oben angekommen dachte er gar nicht erst daran, anzuklopfen, sondern trat einfach so ungefragt herein. Doch Albus Dumbledore blickte ihn bereits so an, als hätte er sogar schon früher als Draco selbst gewusst, dass er in genau dieser Sekunde ins Zimmer stürzen würde.  
  
Draco schaute sich suchend um, bis er im hinteren Teil des Büros, das durch drei schiefe Treppen von dem restlichen Teil getrennt war, tatsächlich jemand auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah.  
  
Und es gab keinen Zweifel dafür, dass dieser jemand Aquila war.  
  
„Sie lassen den hier einfach so frei rumlaufen?", fragte Draco empört, wodurch sich auch sein Bruder jetzt umdrehte, den kühlsten Blick, der überhaupt möglich war aufgesetzt hatte, kälter als der seines eigenen Vaters.  
  
Draco atmete schwer, während ihm die verschiedensten Gefühle überkamen: Wut, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Zorn und vieles mehr.  
  
„Wo sollte er auch hin? Weiter als bis zu den ändern Hogwarts wird er ja wohl kaum kommen.", Dumbledore lächelte.  
  
„Wie können Sie nur so ruhig bleiben? Sie haben jemand mit Vielsafttrank auf die Schule gelassen, einen Todesesser...sie haben ihre Aufgabe als Schulleiter nicht gerade gut erfüllt!", gab Draco wütend zu.  
  
„Mister Malfoy...wenn ich mich recht entsinne, zählen auch sie zu den Todesessern.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, aber streng, woraufhin auch Aquila fies zu lächeln begann.  
  
„Ja...", Draco holte tief Luft, „Weil der da...", er deutete auf seinen Bruder, „...mich verraten hat!"  
  
Dumbledore blickte eine weile zurück, in Dracos wutentbranntes Antlitz, bevor er sich zu Aquila umwandte: „Ich denke du hast einiges zu erklären...", sagte er sanft, Dracos Meinung nach zu ruhig.  
  
Dracos großer Bruder verformte seine Augen nur zu Schlitzen, so wie Draco es selbst immer tat und sie sich im jenen Moment ähnlicher denn je sahen.  
  
Seine blonden Haare fielen dem mittlerweile Achtzehnjährigen teils ins Gesicht, während die Narbe an seinem linken Auge noch immer hervorstach. Sie tief blauen Augen funkelten Draco an, während dieser versuchte ebenso kalt zur wirken, es ihm aber nach alledem, was er dachte und fühlte nur kaum noch gelang.  
  
„Warst du das mit der Eule?", fragte Draco schließlich, um sich erst einmal zu beruhigen und all seine Fragen beantworten zu lassen, er trotz alledem noch mehr als nur zornig klang.  
  
Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden Jungen abwechselnd.  
  
„Ja.", erwiderte Aquila ruhig, in einer tiefen Stimme, die fast zu entspannt zu sein schien, während er schief lächelte. Außerdem sprach er unheimlich langsam.  
  
„Und woher wusstest du, dass das Snapes Eule war?"  
  
Aquila zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste nur umso gemeiner: „Passender Zufall.", erwiderte er schließlich noch immer ruhig und in derselben Tonlage.  
  
Draco funkelte ihn wütend an, während seine Hände sich automatisch zu Fäusten ballten, er dem Blonden so oder so kein einziges Wort abnahm.  
  
„Und du hast ständig neues Veritaserum genommen, ja?"  
  
Aquila nickte fies grinsend.  
  
„Wer hat dich hier her gebracht? Das war ja wohl nicht Mutter?", Draco versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber allein der Blick seines Bruders machte ihn wütend und am liebsten hätte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihm etliche von Flüchen auf den Hals gejagt.  
  
„Vater.", erwiderte Aquila monoton, blickte kurz zur Seite, bevor er Draco wieder fest in die Augen zu sehen begann.  
  
„Vater?", Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und ungläubig zugleich, während Dumbledore die Situation zu meiden versuchte und sich deshalb nicht einmal einzumischen versuchte.  
  
Aquila erwiderte nichts weiter.  
  
„Und du hast die ganze Zeit, gelebt, ja?", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, während so viel Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme zu hören war.  
  
„Scheint so.", erwiderte der Ältere und schon wieder hob er einen Mundwinkel, um seinen kleineren Bruder gemein und überlegen angrinsen zu können.  
  
Draco hatte so viel sagen und fragen wollen, doch fiel ihm im jenen Moment nichts mehr ein, alles war wie ein schlechter Traum für ihn.  
  
„Wie hast du überlebt?", fragte er schließlich leise, auch wenn er nicht kläglich hatte klingen wollen.  
  
Er wollte Aquila anschreien, ihm gleichzeitig aus irgendeinem Grund um den Hals fallen, seiner Wut und Trauer freien Lauf lassen. Wollte sagen, wie er ihn all die Jahre vermisst hatte und er nicht glauben konnte, was aus ihm geworden war. Wollte fragen, wie die aus ihm geworden war und warum, warum er sich so verändert hatte und sogar seinen eigenen Bruder in die Falle locken wollte. Wollte ihm sagen, was er all die Jahre geträumt und gedacht hatte. Sein Leben nur von den Erinnerungen an ihn abhängig gewesen waren, doch brachte er keinen einzigen dieser Gedanken hervor.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Aquila monoton, noch immer in seiner tiefen, deutlichen und gelassenen Stimme.  
  
Draco atmete eine Weile stark ein und aus, bevor er die wenigen Treppen hinauf stolperte und sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte, immer wieder laut: „Lügner...du LÜGNER...!", schrie.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das war mal wieder etwas länger, nachdem ich heute eine Weile vor meinem PC eingepennt bin. Lest bitte auch mal die Story von einer sehr guten Freundin von mir. Ihr Storyname ist: „Somnus Aeternalis' von ‚Gwilwileth1' ‚mal Werbung mache' Nee, die Story ist echt gut!!!  
  
Danke an: Blue, Sabysemilla, Severina35 (auch für die mega süße E-Mail!), Muramdamus, Bele, Nadine, Annika, Summsenine, Charara, Stella, Nici, Anne, Dark-live, Lyonessheart und Koryu!!! ‚alle mal lieb durchknuddel'  
  
Stella: Also, das mit den Chaps ist ganz einfach, wenn man gerade die Schreibsucht hat. Ähm...mal eine Frage zu Dean...kann es seine, dass du meine Story mit einer anderen verwechselst? Ich erinnere mich an keinen Dean in meiner Story. ‚lach'  
  
Lyonessheart Ja, der Name ist wirklich schön. Nein, bei mir war es nicht exakt genauso, kann ja nicht alles stimmen. ‚lieb guck' Lieblingsautorin? Wow...das aus deinem Munde bedeutet mir was. ‚knuddel'  
  
Dark-live: So sind Träume eben, ‚grins'  
  
Nadine: Immer herzlich willkommen!!! ‚dich mal begrüßt' Hoffe, dir gefällts in der Welt meiner Story.  
  
Bele: Bin auf einem Fachgymnasium für Ernährung. Das Fach ‚Ernährungslehre' beinhaltet eigentlich alles zur Ernährung...alle Nährstoffe und...na ja ist so ein Fach wie Chemie mit lauter Formeln (Aufbau der KH, der Fette usw.)  
  
DANKE AN ALLE und denkt an Reviews, darüber freut man sich immer. ‚lächle'  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	55. Kapitel 55: Entscheidungen Part 2

Kapitel 55: Entscheidungen/Part 2  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich augenblicklich aus seinem sesselartigen Stuhl, hob seine Hände und sagte laut, schrie fast: „Mister Malfoy!"  
  
Der Boden vibrierte kurz, während die Kerzen zu flackern begannen und Draco vor Schreck sofort wieder von seinem Bruder abließ, während dieser noch immer völlig unberührt dasaß.  
  
Draco funkelte seinen älteren Bruder wütend an, stolperte dann wieder einige Schritte rückwärts und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl sinken, während Dumbledore noch immer streng dreinblickte und sich erst als Draco saß wieder entspannte und im Sessel zurückzulehnen begann.  
  
Aquila und Draco sahen sich eine ganze Weile starr in die Augen, so wie sie es schon einmal gemacht hatten, als Apus sich gerade zu Aquila ‚zurück verwandelt' hatte.  
  
„Draco...", begann der Schulleiter nun, da er die beiden verschiedenen Malfoys nicht mehr beim Nachname ansprechen konnte, „...es ist die Wahrheit. Alles, was er bis jetzt gesagt hat. Gestern Abend, nachdem wir Aquila hinauf gebracht hatte,", Dumbledore sprach in seiner typisch heiseren Stimme, „gaben wir ihm Veritaserum und er sagte das gleiche wie jetzt."  
  
Dracos Augen verformten sich zu engen Schlitzen und er schien noch wütender zu werden, bevor er einfach weiter fragte: „Und was ist passiert, nachdem du überlebt hast?"  
  
Aquila schwieg einige Sekunden, ließ aber nicht von Dracos starren Augen ab, bevor er wieder überlegen zu grinsen begann und: „Ich muss dir nicht alles erzählen.", erwiderte.  
  
Draco schnaubte, sah kurz zum Schulleiter herüber, doch dieser verzog keine Miene und somit wusste Draco, dass er nicht mehr erfahren könnte.  
  
Der Slytherin dachte eine Weile nach, überlegte, was er noch wissen wollte, was so viel war, dass er sich an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnerte.  
  
Schließlich blickte er zu Dumbledore herüber und fragte sicher, immer noch wütend: „Und was machen Sie jetzt mit ihm? Er kann ja wohl schlecht hier auf Hogwarts bleiben, das ist ein gefährlicher Mörder!"  
  
Dumbledore lächelte zwar, sah jedoch gleichzeitig ernst und streng aus: „Demnach, Draco, müsste ich auch dich von der Schule verweisen und hätte seit Jahren eine ganze reihe der Slytherins aufgeben müssen."  
  
Draco verstand zwar, blieb aber stur und fand weitere Argumente: „Aber ich bin kein Mörder!"  
  
„Aquila hat auch noch niemanden umgebracht.", erwiderte der Schulleiter ruhig.  
  
Draco blickte erstaunt auf, ließ sich aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder nichts anmerken, während Aquila nun wieder der war, der zornig wirkte.  
  
„Er ist aber achtzehn und hat die Schule, falls er überhaupt einen Abschluss hat...", Draco schielte abschätzend zu seinem Bruder herüber, „...schon beendet. Was soll er noch hier? Außerdem wird spätestens in den Winterferien alles auffliegen. Sie vergessen da meine Mutter!"  
  
„Und was ist mit Ihrem besten Freund?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.  
  
„Was soll mit Blaise sein?"  
  
„Er wird nach der Schule auch hier bleiben. Es gibt eine Reihe von Schülern und Schülerinnen, die nach dem siebten Schuljahr nicht mehr den Weg aus Hogwarts hinaus gefunden haben.", erklärte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ach?", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, „Und nun wollen sie meine halbe Familie hier aufnehmen, Blaise natürlich auch noch...wie wäre es mit Harry?"  
  
„Hören Sie auf, Scherze darüber zu machen, Draco!", warnte der Schulleiter und blickte ihn streng über seiner Halbmondgläser hinweg an.  
  
Draco wandte den Blick wieder ab und murmelte nur etwas, dass sich wie ‚Ist doch wahr...' anhörte, bevor er wieder zu seinem Bruder herüberschielte, der in den letzten paar Stunden keine Miene verzogen zu haben schien.  
  
„Sie sind hier der Schulleiter...", erwiderte Draco unfreundlich, „Es sind Ihre Fehler, die Sie machen. Wenn Sie das Leben anderer Schüler für nur eines riskieren wollen, tun Sie das....", während Draco all dies sagte, blickte er nicht von Aquila weg.  
  
„Ebenso würde ich das Leben anderer Schüler riskieren, würde ich ihn jetzt gehen lassen. Dein Vater würde sofort Bescheid wissen. Auch die anderen Todesesser. Selbst wenn er nach Askaban kommt, wäre der Tagesprophet freundlich genug, jedes Detail zu erläutern...", erwiderte Dumbledore nun auch schon etwas verärgerter.  
  
Dem hatte Draco vorerst nichts entgegen zu setzten, doch trotzdem konnte er die Entscheidung Dumbledores ganz und gar nicht verstehen.  
  
„Und? Was sagen die anderen Schüler und Lehrer dazu? Keiner wird es verstehen und alle werden ihn hassen, wenn sie es nicht so oder so schon tun. Immerhin hat er erst das Stumm sein...nun auch noch sein ganzes Sein vorgetäuscht.", er stockte kurz, bevor er sich wieder an Aquila wandte: „Wieso hast du so getan, als wärest du stumm?"  
  
Aquila grinste zufrieden, bevor er antwortete: „Damit ihr Trottel mich für harmlos haltet und du deiner ‚Mutter' die Sache mit Irland und dessen Gründe abnimmst. Zudem hatte es etwas mit unserem Plan zutun."  
  
„Euer Plan?", Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Von dem ich nichts erzählen werde.", fügte Aquila noch grinsend hinzu.  
  
Draco wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten, blickte dann Dumbledore an, der nur nickte: „ich weiß Bescheid, Draco, das sollte genügen..."  
  
Der Slytherin hatte es längst aufgegeben, weiter nachzuhaken und fragte statt dessen: „Und wo soll er bitte bleiben? Und was soll er hier tun?"  
  
Auch Aquila sah nun auf und musterte Dumbledore interessiert, auch wenn er versuchte sein Interesse zu verbergen.  
  
„Das ist so eine Sache...", murmelte Dumbledore schließlich und man konnte merken, dass er sich mehr als nur unwohl fühlte.  
  
Draco beobachtete den älteren Mann skeptisch, hatte keine Ahnung, was als nächstes folgen würde, ahnte aber nichts Gutes.  
  
„Zunächst zu dem, was er tun wird.", begann Dumbledore schließlich., „Er wird sich bei Professor Snape am Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' beteiligen, helfen und natürlich lernen. Severus weiß bereits Bescheid und ist, zu meiner Überraschung, einverstanden."  
  
Draco schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, während er kurz laut ausatmete, was sich wie ein leises Auflachen anhörte. Schließlich blickte er wieder auf und fragte einerseits sicher, andererseits mit zittriger Stimme: „Und, wo wird er unterkommen? Vielleicht in Professor MgGonagalls Schlafzimmer?", er lachte sarkastisch auf.  
  
Dumbledore hingegen gab keine Mimik von sich, sah den Slytherin nur an, holte dann tief Luft und erwiderte: „Sie erinnern sich daran, dass Sie und Harry vorerst in dem Ersatzzimmer für Vertrauensschüler untergekommen sind?"  
  
Draco klappte der Mund auf während er ahnte, was nun kommen würde, trotzdem gab er keinen Laut von sich.  
  
„Aquila wird in diesem Zimmer unterkommen müssen.", beendete der Schulleiter seine Aussage, während die Luft nun angespannt zu sein schien, keiner sich bewegte oder etwas von sich gab.  
  
Der einzige, der zufrieden zu sein schien, war Aquila mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Dracos Herz begann zu rasen, während sein Magen sich augenblicklich zusammenzog und ihm unheimlich übel wurde. Er zögerte noch etwas, schien es vorerst nicht ganz realisiert zu haben, bevor er aufsprang, sich mit den Händen auf Dumbledores Pult abstützte und wütend aufschrie, so sehr auf die Tischplatte schlug, dass die sich darauf befindenden Dinge zu klirren begannen: „Ich soll...ich soll für diesen Mistkerl zurück zu den Slytherins? Der kriegt noch ein eigenes Zimmer, während ich von Harry wegmuss?", Draco merkte gar nicht, dass er gerade offen über sich und den Gryffindor sprach, „Der hat das doch überhaupt nicht verdient! ER IST HIER DER MISTKERL...DER VERLOGENE BASTARD UND ICH SOLL FÜR IHN BÜßEN?", Draco atmete schwer ein und aus, „ICH.Werde.dieses.Zimmer.nicht.verlassen!"  
  
Aquila schien sich ein fieses Lachen zu verkneifen, während Dumbledore versuchte völlig ruhig zu bleiben: „Sie wollen sich, Ihre Mutter und Harry nicht gefährden, richtig? Dann gibt es keine andere Lösung!"  
  
„Das heißt NOCH LANGE NICHT, DASS SIE MEIN BIS JETZT...oder gerade glücklich gewordenes...", er holte tief Luft und schlug erneut mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte, „LEBEN ZERSTÖREN MÜSSEN!"  
  
Dumbledore schloss seinen Mund, betrachtete den Slytherin zwar noch immer, beschloss, aber nichts mehr weiter zu erwidern, da seine Entscheidung feststand.  
  
„UND DU!", Draco wandte sich seinem älteren Bruder zu, „MEIN LEBEN LANG HABE ICH UM DICH GETRAUERT...MEIN LEBEN BESTAND DARAUS, MIR SORGEN UM DICH ZU MACHEN, JA?", er schluckte, ließ wieder von der Tischplatte ab und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er direkt gegen die Tür gelehnt stand und mit dem Zeigefinger auf Aquila deutete, „WEGEN DIR WAR MEIN LEBEN EIN EINZIGER ALBTRAUM....WEGEN DIR HABE ICH VERSUCHT MICH UMZUBRINGEN, DA ICH ZU DIR WOLLTE...", er holte erneut Luft, „DOCH DIE GANZE ZEIT WARST DU AM LEBEN...UND BIST SO EIN VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH GEWORDEN...", er schluckte und wiederholte die letzten Worte nur umso leiser, „Ein verdammtes Arschloch...", bevor er zur Türklinke griff und aus dem Zimmer stürmte, Dumbledore und Aquila ihm noch eine Weile hinterher blickte und sogar der Gesichtsausdruck des Achtzehnjährigen sich verändert hatte.  
  
Draco wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass der Wasserspeier sich zu Ende drehte und er endlich passieren konnte, völlig geistesabwesend durchs Schloss lief, es gerade Mittagszeit war, er also auf etliche von anderen Schülern traf, sich an ihnen vorbei quetschte und nur stur weiterlief, bis er schließlich gegen jemanden knallte, der den Weg nicht frei gemacht hatte.  
  
Draco hatte nicht aufgesehen, doch wusste er, wer es war, schlug erst kraftlos gegen dessen Brust, während der andere die Arme ausbreitete, um die Balance zu halten und Draco schließlich, als dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte, in seine Arme schloss, der Blonde sich gegen dessen Schulter drückte und heiße Tränen aus seinen Augen zu fließen begannen.  
  
„Es ist okay...", murmelte Blaise mit ruhiger Stimme und strich dem Hellhaarigen vorsichtig über den bebenden Rücken.  
  
Draco schluchzte noch kurz, bevor er sich von seinem besten Freund wegdrückte: „NICHTS IST OKAY...", schrie er, wodurch sich einige andere Schüler erschrocken zu ihnen umdrehten.  
  
Blaise biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er Draco an dessen Umhangärmel zur nächsten Tür zog, diese öffnete und das leere Klassenzimmer betrat.  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„WAS PASSIERT IST?", fragte Draco ungläubig zurück, während die Sehnen an seinem Hals sich schon wieder anspannten, sein Gesicht zwar mit Tränen überflutet war, er aber trotzdem aggressiv und wütend wirkte.  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich was passiert ist!", gab Blaise verärgert zurück, „Ich meine damit, was sich bei deinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und...ähm Aquila?...herausgestellt hat!"  
  
„Er ist ein kranker Mistkerl...", sagte Draco nun wieder etwas ruhiger, „Dumbledore will ihn hier auf Hogwarts behalten...Sicherheit und was weiß ich...das ist nicht das einzige. Er soll bei Snape VGDDK lernen und außerdem...", der Slytherin stockte, „...soll er Harrys und mein Zimmer bekommen..."  
  
Blaises Augen weiteten sich. Früher hätte er sich vielleicht darüber gefreut, aber nun.  
  
„Das ist nicht Dumbledores Ernst, oder?", fragte er skeptisch.  
  
„Leider doch...", Draco wischte sich sein Gesicht trocken und drängelte sich an Blaise vorbei zur Tür.  
  
„Die Ravenclaws wundern sich auch schon, wo ‚Apus' bleibt...", sagte er schnell.  
  
„Ehrlich...", erwiderte Draco wütend, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben, „...das ist mir so was von egal!", mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und verschwand hinter einer der vielen Mauervorsprünge, während Blaise sich gegen die Steinwand lehnte und tief durchatmete.  
  
Ihm ging es auch nicht viel besser, denn seit dem gestrigen Vorfall bekam er diese königsblauen Augen und dessen scharfen, zornigen Blick Dracos Bruder einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf.  
  
Draco stürmte weiter Richtung Große Halle, hatte wieder einen seiner kältesten und hasserfülltesten Blicke aufgesetzt, bis er am Tisch der immer fröhlichen und lachenden Gryffindors ankam.  
  
Draco war plötzlich alles egal, er riss an Harrys Ärmel und drehte ihn so, dass er ihn ansehen konnte: „Wir müssen reden.", sagte er monoton, ließ dann wieder von dessen Ärmel ab und wartete, bis dieser sich aus der Bank befreit hatte, während Seamus ihm missmutig, aber auch besorgt hinterher blickte und die anderen Gryffindors zu tuscheln begannen.  
  
„Was ist denn in den gefahren?", fragte Ron verärgert.  
  
„Der hat sich doch nicht mehr alle...", fügte Colin hinzu, während Ginny und Hermine über ganz andere Sachen zu flüstern begannen, dabei leicht ängstlich wirkten, sich aber gleichzeitig ein breites grinsen auf deren Lippen stahl.  
  
Harry war noch dabei, das letzte Stück Kartoffel herunter zu schlucken, während Draco ihn mit zornigem Blick hinter sich her zog und den Gryffindor erst draußen, nachdem sie die Halle verlassen hatten, wieder losließ, jedoch noch immer stur gerade aus schritt, bis er hinter einigen Ecken der vielen Gemäuer stehen blieb, dort, wo niemand mehr vorbeiging.  
  
Kaum war Harry endlich hinterhergekommen, stellte er sich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber des Blonden und runzelte seine Stirn. Er wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzten, als Draco ihn unsanft an dessen Schultern packte und gegen die Mauer drückte, während er noch zorniger als vorhin schon wirkte.  
  
In Harry stieg ein unangenehmes Gefühl empor, während er plötzlich Angst vor Draco zu bekommen anfing, vielleicht auch nicht direkt vor Draco, sondern eher, vor dem, was er wohl sagen würde.  
  
„Das tut weh...", murmelte Harry schließlich und versuchte sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, wusste nicht, was plötzlich in genau diesen gefahren war. Draco blickte ihn streng und wütend an, atmete schwer durch seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, bevor er Harry noch fester gegen die harte Wand presste, Harrys Gesicht sich schmerzerfüllt verzog.  
  
„Harry?", begann der Slytherin dann laut und schwer atmend.  
  
Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, versuchte nur weiterhin Dracos Hände von seinen Schultern zu schütteln.  
  
„Zwischen uns...hörst du? Da war nie was...da ist nichts und da wird auch nie etwas sein. Es war mehr als nur ein Fehler und ein Missverständnis. Du hast schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Nur wegen dir ist Aquila nur hier...nur wegen dir stecken wir alle jetzt in der Klemme..."", begann Draco schließlich, während Harry aufhörte, sich zu wehren, seine Gelenke dafür auf eine andere Art und Weise erstarrten, er Draco ungläubig anblickte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so gehandelt habe...und was mit mir los war. Aber alles war falsch und wahrscheinlich nur eine Lüge. Ich habe Dumbledore darum gebeten, zurück in den Slytherinkerker zu können und er war einverstanden. Zwischen uns war nie etwas, HAST du DAS verstanden?", er drückte Harry noch enger gegen die Wand, so dass dieser einzelne Steine spürte, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten.  
  
„Meine Mutter wird getötet...wenn nicht sogar ich und es wäre deine Schuld.", fuhr er fort und ging einen Schritt näher auf Harry zu, um noch bedrohlicher zu wirken.  
  
„Ich habe genug Probleme, da brauche ich nicht noch dich und deine Sorgen...du hast mir genug neue Probleme bereitet..."  
  
Harry stand nur da, wehret sich nicht mehr, brachte kein Wort hervor, während sein verstand vollkommen abschaltete und sein Körper von einer widerlichen Gänsehaut übersäht war.  
  
„Und was ist mit letztens? Was war das...was da zwischen uns passiert ist? War das auch nur eine Lüge...?", die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen zitterte, während er an die gemeinsame Nacht dachte.  
  
„Vielleicht...", erwiderte Draco und funkelte Harry an.  
  
„Du lügst doch...du belügst dich selbst...", ächzte Harry unter dem Druck Dracos Hände, „Das ist alles nicht wahr, das kann überhaupt nicht wahr sein. Sag mir bitte, was ich dir getan habe..."  
  
„Du solltest deine Träume über Glück und Frieden endlich mal vergessen. So etwas gibt es nämlich nicht!", zischte Draco, woraufhin Harry nichts mehr erwiderte.  
  
Der Gryffindor presste seine Lippen zusammen, während er Tränen vor Wut und Verzweiflung zurückdrückte.  
  
„Meinetwegen...", zischte Draco, „...kannst du dich noch mal vom Besen fallen lassen. Das würde mich und ziemlich viele andere endlich von dir und deinen Problemen befreien."  
  
Harry konnte Dracos kalten Augen nicht mehr standhalten, senkte schließlich den Kopf, während sein Körper zu zittern begann und jeder noch so Entfernter erkenne würde, dass er weinte...verzweifelt weinte.  
  
„Ohne dich wären viele niemals so geworden...ohne dich hätte ich nie Todesesser werden müssen und meinen Bruder nicht verloren. Die sind doch alle nur hinter dir her, kapierst du das nicht?"  
  
Harry hatte keine Kraft mehr, etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn klar zu denken. Er stand nur da, bis Draco endlich von ihm abließ und er aus diesem Grund abrupt zu Boden rutschte.  
  
„Du bist der größte Feind Voldemorts, wegen dir müssen noch viele leiden...ich verstehe deinen Egoismus nicht...", er stockte, „Du bist Schuld an dem, was mein Vater aus meinem Bruder und mir gemacht hat."  
  
Harry konnte die Worte nicht glauben, sein Verstand sie einfach nicht mehr aufnehmen. Etliche von Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen, bis er aufsah und verzweifelt mit zittriger Stimme sagte: „Dann bring mich doch um...warum hast du mcih nicht in die Falle gelockt? Du kannst die Flüche. Nimm deinen Zauberstab und bring mich um..."  
  
„Ja...dazu wurde ich von meinem Vater erzogen...dazu war ich immer da gewesen, doch werde ich ihm nicht gehorchen...", er blickte abschätzend auf Harry hinab.  
  
„Das hast du schon getan...", Harrys Puls raste, während sein Gesicht rötlich wurde und seine Augen angeschwollen waren: „Du hast ihm schon gehorcht!"  
  
„Ach, ja?", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, „Komisch, dass du dann noch so lebendig vor mir sitzt und wie ein Kleinkind flennst!"  
  
„Du hast mich innerlich getötet...", war das letzte was der Gryffindor sagte, bevor er völlig zusammen sackte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub, bitterlich zu weinen anfing.  
  
Draco sah noch eine weile auf ihn hinab, wirkte für einen Moment skeptisch, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zurück zum Schloss kehrte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, bin gerade nicht zu Danksagungen fähig. Meine Hände tun grausame Dinge. Boah, wie fies ist Draco bitte? Bitte reviewt...bevor ich die ganze Trauer allein tragen muss. ‚grins' Na ja, so bin ich nun mal... 


	56. Kapitel 56: Dracos Schuld

Kapitel 56: Dracos Schuld  
  
Harry blieb einfach dort sitzen, wo er entlang der Wand zu Boden gerutscht war. Er verstand einfach überhaupt nichts mehr, konnte noch nicht einmal all die Beleidigungen und Schuldzuschiebungen aufnehmen. Es saß einfach nur dort, weinte so lange, bis ihm die Tränen ausgegangen zu sein schienen und er irgendwann nur noch starr geradeaus blickte, die Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr bemerkte und auch den Unterricht, der noch zwei Doppelstunden nach dem Mittagessen weiterging, vergaß er völlig.  
  
Er hatte Ron und Hermine heute alles erzählen wollen, doch in jenem Moment gab es nichts mehr zu erklären und zu beichten. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das, was Draco gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit gewesen war. Doch selbst es so wäre, wenn er sich selbst nur belogen hatte, wäre Draco dieses Mal einfach zu weit gegangen.  
  
Wie oft hatte er nun schon mit ihm gespielt, ihn immer wieder fallen gelassen? Ein weiteres Mal könnte Harry ihm dies nicht verzeihen.  
  
Draco hingegen war sofort zurück ins Innere des Schlosses gestürmt und lief nun zu dem ehemaligen Zimmer von ihm und Harry. Er schrie das Passwort beinahe, bevor er eintrat und wie wirr all seine Sachen zusammensuchte und auf seinem Bett verteilte, welches noch aufgewühlt war. Dann lehnte er sich vor, griff unter sein Bett und zog seinen breiten, schwarzen Koffer hervor, um all das, was er soeben zusammengelegt hatte dort hinein zu schmeißen und den Koffer dann mit Gewalt zudrückte.  
  
Er schaute sich noch eine Weile im Zimmer um, welches ihm in letzter Zeit so vertraut geworden war, bevor er sich einfach völlig fertig mit dem Nerven zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ. Er atmete tief ein und bemerkte, dass die Bettdecke noch immer nach dem Gryffindor roch. Wütend griff er nach ihr und schob sie von seinem Bett hinunter.  
  
Nein, er hatte das richtige getan und es war seine Meinung gewesen. All das hätte er schon früher beenden und sagen sollen. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen. Sogar in Gedanken war er zornig und einfach nur enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von allem, was um ihn herum passierte, enttäuscht von seinem Leben und all dem, an das er jahrelang geglaubt hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, sich zukünftig mehr auf seinen Verstand als auf irgendwelche unsinnigen, pubertären Gefühle verlassen. Als ihm einfiel, dass er auch noch Einiges im Badezimmer hatte, bewegte er sich auch dorthin und stopfte somit auch noch die letzten Dinge in seinen Koffer, bevor er diesen hochstemmte, nach seinem Besen griff und auf den Aus- beziehungsweise Eingang zuging, um das Passwort zu murmeln und dann ein für alle mal aus diesem Raum, der ihm so viele Probleme gebracht hatte, zu verschwinden.  
  
Die Slytherins hatten dienstags nur einen weiteren Unterrichtsblock nach dem Mittagessen und somit würden all seine Hauskameraden bereits Schulschluss haben. Er taumelte die Treppen mit seinem Gepäck unsicher hinunter, durchquerte einen der vielen Gänge, bis er vor der Tür zu den Slytherinkerker stand. Dort sagte er das Passwort, an welches er sich noch gerade so seit Schulbeginn erinnerte, doch der Baum mit der umwickelten Schlange, der in der Wand eingemeißelt war, ließ ihn nicht passieren.  
  
„Mist...", fluchte Draco und stellte seinen schweren Koffer vorerst ab. Die Slytherins mussten das Passwort geändert haben. Eigentlich war das logisch gewesen, da sie ihre Passwörter nur umso regelmäßiger wechselten, da sie nicht einmal sich gegenseitig untereinander trauten.  
  
Jede Kleinigkeit ließ ihn noch wütender werden und er wollte gerade gegen die Wand treten als schon einige seiner Hauskameraden hinter einer der dunklen Ecke hervortraten. Es waren Malcolm, Zera, Crabbe und Goyle, wobei die Letzteren wie immer nur als Bodyguards wirkten.  
  
„Sieh' mal einer an...", begann Malcolm und trat einen Schritt nach vorne: „Hat Potter dich etwa rausgeworfen?"  
  
„Ich wollte freiwillig gehen!", wehret Draco sich.  
  
Goyle und Crabbe glotzten dümmlich, während Zera sich nun neben dem Siebtklässler aufbaute: „Ach, ja? Wer's glaubt."  
  
„Es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hasse Potter nach wie vor...ich hasse die ganze Schule...wenn ich könnte, würde ich schon jetzt abhauen!", zischte Draco und ergriff seinen Koffer erneut.  
  
Zera hob eine Augenbraue: „Dafür bist du heute Mittag aber ganz schön vertraut mit ihm herausspaziert..."  
  
Das war zu viel für Draco, er wollte den Namen ‚Potter' oder ‚Harry' einfach vergessen, nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart hören und die dämlichen Fratzen seiner Hausleute machte ihn zorniger denn je. Wie in Trance griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Zeras Kehle, wodurch diese nun doch skeptisch einen Schritt zurückstolperte.  
  
„Lasst gut sein!", mischte sich nun eine vertraute Stimme ein und schon bald wurde Dracos schwarzer Zauberstab von der Hand seines besten Freundes hinunter gedrückt, während dieser nur ein: „Wann hört das endlich auf...?"; murmelte und daraufhin laut und deutlich das Passwort aussprach.  
  
Zera und Draco funkelten sich noch eine Weile an, bevor Draco den Blick abwandte und Blaise in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.  
  
Blaise zog den wutentbrannten zu sich, während die anderen Slytherins nur ihre Köpfe schüttelten und sich dann auf der schwarzen Couch niederließen.  
  
„Was denen mit denen los? Halloween war doch noch alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco und versuchte dabei etwas leiser zu klingen.  
  
„Ja...bis wir beide plötzlich verschwunden sind. Slytherins ändern ihre Meinung täglich...solltest du doch am besten wissen."; Blaise versuchte zu grinsen, auch wenn er wusste, dass Draco in einer ganz und gar anderen Stimmung war.  
  
„Draco...", begann der Dunkelhaarige dann leise und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in Richtung der Tür, hinter der sich der Weg zu Dracos eigenem Privatzimmer befand.  
  
„Was?", fragte dieser unfreundlich zurück und griff zur Türklinge, um die hohe Tür öffnen zu können, bevor er ‚Lumos' sagte und den schmalen Gang somit beleuchtete.  
  
Nachdem er dem Gang bis zum Ende gefolgt war, nuschelte er sein ihm noch sicher bekanntes Passwort, welches er nämlich noch nicht einmal geändert hatte, nuschelte ein ‚Nox', um den Zauberstab wieder zum Entleuchten zu bringen und trat in sein Zimmer.  
  
Doch kaum blickte er sich um, weiteten seine Augen sich, bevor er Blaise verärgert anblickte.  
  
„Das...", Blaise atmete tief ein, „...hatte ich dir eben sagen wollen."  
  
Draco sah den größeren noch eine Weile an, bevor seinen Koffer abstellte und seinen Besen unachtsam zu Boden fallen ließ: „Kaum bin ich nicht da, besetzt du also mein Zimmer?"  
  
„Nun...ja...", stammelte der Dunkelhaarige, „...ich hab' den anderen gesagt, du hättest es mir erlaubt. Du weißt doch, wie die sind. Und ich war froh, endlich mal getrennt von denen schlafen zu können."  
  
Draco verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, bevor er sich auf sein breites Bett sinken ließ, welches im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Zimmer, in welchem er jetzt so lange gewohnt hatte, völlig kalt und leblos wirkte. Doch der Slytherin ignorierte diesen Gedanke.  
  
„Was hast du denn noch mit Harry geredet?", fragte Blaise nun und ließ sich dafür auf der Couch nieder.  
  
„Habe Schluss gemacht.", erwiderte Draco trocken, bevor ich sich hinunter beugte und seine Schnürsenkel aufzubinden begann.  
  
Blaise hingegen hatte seinen Mund geöffnet, hatte sofort senkrecht auf der Couch gesessen: „Bitte was hast du getan?"  
  
„Schluss gemacht...", erwiderte Draco gelangweilt und zog sich die Schuhe nun ganz auf, bevor er wieder aufblickte und mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
„Ja, ich habe dich schon verstanden...nur wie...warum...ich meine, was hat er dir denn getan? Du magst ihn doch, wieso...", stotterte Blaise, bevor er von dem Blonden unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Halt einfach die Klappe, falls du noch länger in diesem Zimmer hier schlafen willst.", gab Draco kühl zurück.  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun!", erwiderte Blaise laut und sprang auf, um auf Draco zuzugehen und sich vor genau diesem aufzubauen: „Was hast du schon wieder angestellt und vor allem, wie hast du Schluss gemacht? Ich verstehe nicht mal warum, aber das werde ich von dir wohl nicht mehr erfahren. Sag' mir jedenfalls, was du Harry gesagt hast. Ich ahne es schon..."  
  
„Was sollte ich denn machen?", schrie Draco nun zurück, „Er ist Schuld an dem ganzen Chaos. Wäre er nicht gewesen...wäre ich nie zu dem erzogen worden, was ich nun bin. MEIN LEBEN bestand nur aus POTTER HIER und POTTER DA...sollte ihn töten, wenn ich alt genug sein würde, sollte ihn in die Falle locken. Glaub' mir, mein Vater wäre anders gewesen, würde es Potter nicht geben. Durch ihn habe ich meinen Bruder verloren und musste ihn so wieder finden. Lieber hätte ich mein verdammtes Leben daran geglaubt, er wäre tot...als das jetzt...MEINE MUTTER...sie ist ebenfalls in Gefahr. Wegen wem wohl? Potter!", Draco holte erst einmal Luft, „Er ist der große Feind der dunklen Seite, alles ist nur darauf abgetrimmt, ihn zu vernichten...Er IST SCHULD...SCHULD AN ALLEM..."  
  
Nach diesen Worten hatte Blaise das erste Mal in Dracos Gegenwart seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verformt, ähnlich Dracos typischen Blickes und sah genau diesen ungläubig an, bevor er ein ruhiges, aber enttäuschtes, fast lächerliches: „Nein...", hervorbrachte.  
  
„Was nein?", fragte der Blonde verdutzt zurück.  
  
„NEIN DAZU, dass du die Hälfte völlig falsch verstanden hast, NEIN DAZU, dass Harry eben nicht Schuld ist und NEIN DAZU, dass ich nicht glauben kann, dass du so etwas denkst.", erwiderte Blaise fast brüllend.  
  
„Ach? Was habe ich denn falsch verstanden?"  
  
„Die Todesesser sind nicht nur Harry wegen da, sie sind Voldemorts Verbündete und wollen ihm helfen...beistehen...wie auch immer...die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen, falls man das so nennen kann. Harry ist nur einer von vielen Feinden. Was ist mit mir? Hasst du mich auch? Meine Eltern wurden von der Truppe deines Vaters umgebracht, trotzdem bist du mein bester Freund. Du kannst...verdammt noch mal...nicht Harry die Schuld an diesen Dingen geben. Wärest du nicht gewesen, hätte vielleicht Goyle Harry in die Falle locken sollen. Wer weiß das schon? Aber niemand kann etwas dafür. Und am wenigsten Harry selbst. Und zu deinem Bruder, ja? Als er ja angeblich getötet wurde, so, wie du's mir nun endlich geschildert hast, hatte weder Harry noch sonst irgendwer etwas mit der Sache zu tun!"  
  
Draco blickte sein Gegenüber leicht entsetzt und teils skeptisch und noch immer verärgert an.  
  
„Draco, soll ich dir sagen, wer...wenn man überhaupt jemanden als schuldig bezeichnen kann...schuldig ist? Das bist du selbst!", bei diesen Worten war Dracos Blick noch zorniger, noch wutentbrannter geworden, doch Blaise ignorierte es und fuhr einfach fort, „Du solltest einen Plan durchführen, an dem allein dein Vater Schul dran hat und wenn überhaupt...noch du, weil du den Schwur geleistet hast. Du hast dich jahrelang so völlig daneben benommen, während dir auf dieser Schule nie jemand etwas getan hatte. Wenigstens hier hättest du anfangen können, dich anders zu benehmen, als dein Vater es dir eingetrichtert hat!"  
  
Erneut veränderte Dracos Miene sich, jetzt jedoch zu etwas anderem als Wut, mehr einem Blick, der auszusagen schien, dass Blaise zwar recht hatte, er es aber selbst nicht glauben wollte und konnte, sich weigerte und genau deshalb wieder zu Zorn wurde. Eben ein gemischter Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Stattdessen hast du dich wie das letzte Arschloch benommen, allen gegenüber. Du wolltest den Plan anfangs doch ausführen. Dein Bruder ist hier? Ja, weil du dich nicht an deinen Schwur gehalten hast. Ja, natürlich....ich finde es gut, dass du es nicht getan hast. Doch wenn wir schon bei Schuld sind, würdest auch du hier die Schuld tragen. Zudem kannst du froh sein, dass ich noch immer hier vor dir stehe, nach allem, was du auch mit mir gemacht hast. Aber du suchst die Schuld ja immer in anderen. Ich wette, du hast Harry noch viel schlimmere Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und wenn er sich jetzt wieder etwas anzutun versucht, dann bist du auch hier dran SCHULD!" Draco zögerte eine Weile, bevor er sich ähnlich wie sein Bruder benahm, sich nicht anders zu wehren wusste, nur schief lächelte und erwiderte: „Ich sagte, er solle sich ruhig wieder umbringen. Schaden würde es keinem. Fehlen würde er erst recht niemandem!"  
  
Blaise atmete tief ein und aus, während seine Augen sich noch enger zusammen zogen und er nach einigen weiteren Sekunden seine Fäuste ballte und sich auf den Blonden stürzte, ihn brutal aufs Bett drückte und seine Hand an dessen kehle drückte: „Du Mistkerl...", murmelte Blaise, „Ich weiß, dass du Harry liebst...du bist so dämlich...", mit diesen Worten drückte Blaise noch einmal zu, während Draco ihn panikerfüllt, mit geweiteten Augen anblickte, und richtete sich dann abrupt auf, griff nach seinem Umhang und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Auch die Gryffindors hatten nun Unterrichtsschluss und fragten sich alle miteinander, wo Harry nur stecken könnte. Doch da er seit beginn des Schuljahres öfter gefehlt hatte, wunderte es die meisten eigentlich kaum noch. Nur Seamus wirkte unruhig, während sie durch die Große Halle in Richtung der vielen Treppen schlenderten.  
  
Ron und Hermine schauten sich währenddessen suchend um: „Er wollte sich doch mit uns treffen...", flüsterte Hermine und griff besorgt nach Rons Hand.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er es ja wieder vergessen, oder es sich anders überlegt.", erwiderte der Rothaarige.  
  
Hermine wollte gerade nicken, als Seamus ihr geistesabwesend gegen die Schulter tickte und Richtung Blaise deutete, der völlig aus dem Häuschen zu sein schien: „Nein...nein, das glaube ich nicht.", brachte der Ire schließlich leise hervor.  
  
Auch Ron und Hermine wandten sich jetzt um, während der Slytherin auf die drei zu schritt.  
  
„Wo habt ihr Harry zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Blaise direkt, ohne nur einen von ihnen erst einmal zu begrüßen.  
  
„Ähm...heute Mittag...", erinnerte sich Ron.  
  
„Ja, er ist mit Malfoy nach draußen gegangen.", fügte Hermine hinzu.  
  
„Oder besser gezogen worden...", korrigierte ihr Freund sie.  
  
„Das reicht schon. Wir suchen draußen alles ab!", befahl Blaise unruhig, „ich gehe mit Seamus nach rechts der Ländereien, ihr sucht den linken teil ab, okay?"  
  
Harrys beste Freunde wussten zwar noch immer nicht, worum es wirklich ging, doch nickten sie einfach und folgten Seamus und Blaise nach draußen.  
  
Kaum aus der Tür zur Großen Halle heraus, begannen die vier sich zu teilen und riefen ständig lauthals Harrys Namen.  
  
„Was ist bloß passiert?"; fragte Hermine unruhig, während sie die Schlossmauern in schnellen Schritten umrundeten.  
  
„Ich sagte doch, der tut Harry irgendwas an. Slytherins kann man nie trauen. Hab mich schon gewundert, dass die zusammen in ein Zimmer gesteckt worden sind.", sagte der Rothaarige.  
  
„Apus war heute auch nicht im Unterricht....", dachte Hermine laut.  
  
„Vielleicht ist er ja krank."  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte, während sie nun an einer der hintersten Ecken angekommen waren.  
  
„Der wird hier nicht sein!", protestierte Ron und blieb abrupt an einer Stelle stehen, woraufhin Hermine es ihm nach weiteren Schritten gleich tat. Jedoch aus ganz anderen Gründen. Die Angst stand ihr nur so ins Gesicht geschrieben: „Vielleicht ja doch...", murmelte sie, bevor sie anfing zu laufen.  
  
Ron runzelte seine Stirn, bevor er ihr folgte und auch er Harry endlich entdeckte, neben dem Hermine nun kniete.  
  
Harry saß völlig geistesabwesend da, während er weder zwinkerte, noch irgendeinen Laut von sich gab oder sich irgendwie bewegte.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Hermine den Tränen nahe bei diesem Anblick.  
  
Doch dieser antwortete nicht.  
  
„Harry, was ist denn bloß passiert? Hat Malfoy dir irgendetwas angetan?", fragte das Mädchen weiter, während Ron wie verblüfft du einfach nur erschrocken dastand.  
  
„Ich brauche meinen Besen.", war Harrys monotone und knappe Antwort, woraufhin Ron und Hermine skeptische Blicke austauschten.  
  
„Du brauchst erst mal Hilfe!", protestierte Ron nun.  
  
Plötzlich wirkte Harry wieder völlig normal: „Nein, ich brauche meinen Besen. Hedwig flog in den Verbotenen Wald und kam nicht mehr wieder. Jetzt glaube ich, dass ihr irgendetwas passiert ist!"  
  
Ron legte seine Stirn in Falten, während er Hermine fraglich ansah, diese aber nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Harry, wir gehen jetzt rein, ja?", fragte sie ruhig.  
  
„Nein, ich möchte noch draußen bleiben!", erwiderte Harry und riss sich von den beiden los, auch wenn er normal zu wirken versuchte, schien er sich schon fast zu normal zu benehmen, jedenfalls nach dem Zustand, in welchem seine beiden Freunde ich aufgefunden hatten.  
  
„Du kommst besser mit rein.", fügte nun auch Ron hinzu und half Hermine dabei, Harry zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.  
  
„Ich kann alleine gehen, vielen Dank...", zischte dieser und riss sich von den beiden los.  
  
Schweigend kehrten sie ganz bis zur Großen Halle zurück, während Hermine sagte, sie würde noch schnell Seamus und Blaise Bescheid sagen gehen.  
  
Ron nickte und durchquerte nun mit Harry an seiner Seite die Große Halle, schritt die erste und die zweite Treppe hinauf, bis hin zum dritten Stock, in welchem sich der Gryffindorturm befand.  
  
„Mein Zimmer ist da oben...", sagte Harry nun verärgert und schritt einfach weiter nach oben.  
  
„Ich komme noch mit hoch!", versuchte Ron es bevor Harry seinen Zauberstab zog: „Du bleibst gefälligst hier! Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!"  
  
Ron trat erschrocken zurück, während Harry einige Stufen rückwärts hinter sich ließ und sich erst dann umdrehte, den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang steckte und bis zu dem Flur des Astronomieturms lief.  
  
Schnell murmelte er das Passwort, trat ein, ignorierte den Blick auf die eine bereits leer geräumte Zimmerhälfte, griff nach seinem Besen und verließ das Zimmer wieder. So schnell er konnte, stürmte er die Treppen wieder hinunter, bis er erneut in der großen Halle ankam, in der sich nach wie vor Seamus, Blaise, Hermine und jetzt auch wieder Ron befanden, die Tür direkt blockierten.  
  
„Lasst mich durch!", befahl Harry und versuchte an Blaise und Ron vorbeizukommen, doch drückten diese den Dunkelhaarigen nur immer wieder zurück.  
  
Harrys Gesicht lief rot vor Wut an, bevor er nach seinem Zauberstab griff, Hermine es ihm augenblicklich gleich tat.  
  
Harry schluckte, tat erst, als würde er sich ergeben und seinen Zauberstab zurückstecken, bevor er ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung wieder hob, auf Hermine richtete und „Expelliarmus!", schrie.  
  
Hermines Zauberstab flog ihr aus der hand und landete einige Meter von ihr entfernt scheppernd auf dem Fußboden.  
  
Harry blickte die drei üblichen bedrohlich an: „Lasst.Mich.Durch.", wiederholte er sich.  
  
Da diese sich noch immer nicht rührten, sprach er schließlich einen undeutlichen Zauberspruch aus, der alle miteinander von alleine zur Seite treten ließ.  
  
Harry nickte zufrieden, bewegte sich schnell zur Tür, öffnete sie und lief nach draußen.  
  
Die anderen folgten ihm eine ganze weile nicht, bis der Spruch wieder nachließ, sie wieder zur Besinnung kamen und Harry panikerfüllt hinterherliefen.  
  
Dieser rannte noch einige Meter, bevor er beinahe im Laufen auf seinen Besen stieß, sich vom Boden abstieß und sich in eine unglaubliche Höhe begab, während die Freunde ihn ängstlich von unten beobachteten.  
  
„Mach jetzt keine Dummheit!", schrie Blaise, doch Harry hörte es nur noch wie flüstern in seinen Ohren.  
  
„HARRY, BITTE!", schrie nun auch Hermine und Harry merkte augenblicklich, an der Art ihrer Stimme, dass sie weinen musste. Doch es war ihm egal. Dracos Worte überwogen und schallten wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf. Er raste noch eine ganze Weile gerade aus, weit hinweg über die Sitztürme und Tore, bis er völlig außer Sichtweite sein musste.  
  
Er war überflüssig, schaffte nur Probleme und der Tod würde anderen helfen? Ja, dann sollten sie diesen doch bekommen.  
  
Wie schon einmal fast genau an der selben Stelle und einem ähnlichen Tag, da es auch an diesem bewölkt war, breitete er seine Arme aus und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Dieses mal könnte und würde ihn niemand aufhalten.  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: So, mein zweites Kapitel für heute, dafür wird es wohl erst mal eine Weile keines mehr geben. Muss morgen und Donnerstag sehr viel lernen und außerdem treffe ich noch zwei Freudeninnen. Außerdem steht Freitag eine Klausur an. Vielleicht gibt es Freitag das nächste Kapitel, aber eher unwahrscheinlich, weil ich acht Stunden habe, abends dringend etwas im TV sehen will und zudem bis Dienstag Ernährung komplett gut können muss (Dienstag werde ich mündlich geprüft, weil ich die Klausur nicht mitgeschrieben habe). Samstag bin ich noch auf einer Hochzeit und Sonntag muss ich bei den Europawahlen mithelfen. Aber in der Woche ab Dienstag (nach der Prüfung) gibt es wieder eine Menge Kapitel. In der folgenden wiederum nicht (bis 24 Uhr arbeiten, wie schon mal erwähnt) Und ab Ende Juni wieder fast täglich (Ferien, muss nur nebenbei arbeiten).  
  
Danke an: Blue, Schmusemausi, Stella, Nici, Anica, Severina35, Kissymouse, Eva, Bele, Lyonessheart, Max, Sonja, Snuggles2 und Vampiry!!! euch alle mal fest knuddel  
  
Max: Lass dir Zeit mit dem Lesen und gib deinem Hund einen Bussi von mir!  
  
Blue: Bitte sei nicht so fertig, hab extra noch ein Kapitel heute geschrieben (auch wenn das eben so scheiße endet)  
  
Severina35. Genau das ist es, was Draco hat. Gut getroffen!  
  
Snuggles2: Kann dich verstehen, konnte selbst nicht glauben, was ich da geschrieben habe.  
  
Kissymouse: Die Fragen müssen wie immer warten, auch wenn ich sie zu gern beantworten würde. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Nici: Danke fürs Mitschreiben.  
  
Sonja: Dir auch danke, fürs Unterstützen und zu Fathi! Kopf hoch knuddel  
  
Lyonessheart: Abwarten! Das wird schon! Bele: Ja, stimmt...der Fehler ist mir auch aufgefallen, werde ihn bei Gelegenheit verbessern. Nein, danach kann man alle Bereiche mit Chemie, Biologie, Medizin und Ernährung belegen. Ich gehe in Richtung Medizinstudium nach dem Abi. Außerdem heißt Fachg. F. Ernährung ja nur, dass der Schwerpunkt dort liegt. Wir haben ebenso Deutsch, Mathe, GMK und was weiß der Geier wie andere Schulen auch. ‚lach'  
  
Eva: Neue Leserin? Willkommenskekse überreich Ja, er ist schizophren. ‚lach' Nee, er hat ja seine Gründe.  
  
Vampiry: Aquila ist eben ein echtes Arschloch. Lucius der 2. Obwohl ich ja auf die Fiesen stehe. ‚grins'  
  
Schmusemausi: Hey, dein Review war das längste seit Wochen. DANKE Also...die Fragen beantworte ich im Voraus nie. Aber bitte werde wegen mir jetzt nicht schlehct in der Schule. ‚lach' Eines der besten Pitel? Das sagen sie alle! Wieso? Ich fands nur traurig...Danke noch mal, habe mich sehr gefreut. Ich liebe lange Reviews, würde auch jetzt länger antworten, müsste ich nicht völlig übermüdet ins Bett. Sorry!  
  
Anica: Jo, und es geht weiter, wie du siehst. ‚lach'  
  
Stella: Das mit dem Traum musste so aufhören, weil der Traumfänger glaube ich später noch wichtig wird (soweit ich meine Planung nicht ändern werde). Nein, die 100 Kapitel füllen sich nachher mit dem Finale schon genug. ‚grins' 


	57. Kapitel 57: Trauer und Zorn

Kapitel 57: Trauer und Zorn  
  
Hermine, Ron, Seamus und Blaise stand die Angst nur so ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie Harry nur noch ab und zu sehen konnten. Immer dann, wenn die dunklen Herbstwolken ihnen einen kurzen Durchblick ermöglichten.  
  
„Hermine, tu doch was!", wimmerte Ron.  
  
„Was denn?", fragte Hermine nervös zurück und versuchte an irgendeinen nützlichen Zauberspruch zu denken.  
  
Auch Blaise und Seamus bekamen wirklich Angst, weil sie zusehen, aber nichts machen oder helfen konnten. Wie automatisch und irgendwie unbewusst griff Blaise nach Seamus Hand, welcher diese annahm und fest zu drücken begann, ohne sich weiter dazu zu äußern.  
  
„Hermine...!", flehte Ron, während sein Gesicht sich panikerfüllt verzog, ähnlich dem Gesichtsausdruck als er im zweiten Schuljahr den vielen Spinnen begegnet war, nur steckte hier noch wesentlich mehr Besorgnis drin.  
  
„Ich überleg' ja schon...", gab Hermine unruhig zurück, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und laut: „Kautschikuk!"schrie.  
  
„Was'n das für ein Spruch?", fragte der Rothaarige irritiert, während die beiden anderen es beim Schweigen beließen.  
  
Hermine erwiderte nichts, hielt ihren Zauberstab noch immer in die Höhe, bevor sie ihn langsam zurücknahm, während sich ungefähr auf der Fläche, über der Harry flog, ein riesiges Gummikissen bildete.  
  
Blaise blickte sie nun skeptisch an, während Hermine entschuldigend und leicht verärgert erklärte: „Mir fiel eben nichts anderes ein!"  
  
Sie sahen sich noch eine Weile an, bevor sie wieder versuchten, Harry zwischen den nebeligen Wolken wieder zu finden.  
  
„Glaubst du das klappt?", fragte Seamus nun nervös, der sich ja ebenfalls mit Muggeldingen auskannte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht...", war die leise Antwort des Gryffindormädchens.  
  
Harry hatte seine Arme noch immer ausgebreitet, ließ die letzten Tage und vor allem die letzten Stunden in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, bevor er seine Augen noch ein letztes Mal öffnete.  
  
Doch als er etwas knallrotes weiter unten auf der Wiese entdeckte, seine Augen zusammenkniff und es schließlich zu erkennen glaubte, umgriff er den Besenstiel erneut mit seinen vor Kälte leblosen Händen, flog eine Kurve und raste nun auf den See zu.  
  
Hermine und die anderen konnten ihn nicht mehr erkennen und sahen somit auch nicht, ob er noch da war oder nicht, bis sich die letzte dunkle Wolke verzog und Ron laut aufschrie: „Der ist gar nicht mehr da!"  
  
Auch die anderen reagierten nun, blickten sich überall in der Luft um, doch fanden sie den berühmten Gryffindor nicht mehr wieder.  
  
„Verdammt, wo ist er?", fragte Blaise ungeduldig und panisch.  
  
Harry flog nun bis zur Mitte des Sees, dort wo ihn nun wirklich niemand mehr sehen konnte. Kalte Tränen füllten seine Augen und fanden ihren Weg über seine roten Wangen. Noch einmal dachte er nach, versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen und es sich vielleicht doch noch einmal anders zu überlegen. Doch Dracos Blick, dessen Worte und Hände die ihn gegen die Mauer gedrückt haben, schienen das einzige zu sein, an das er sich erinnern konnte und wollte.  
  
Er hatte Draco wirklich gemocht und geglaubt endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, dem er vertrauen konnte, der ihm seine letzten Ängste genommen hatte, ihn beschützt und Geborgenheit gegeben hatte. Doch war dem nie so gewesen, es war alles nur eine Lüge gewesen und was Draco wirklich dachte, hatte er ihm ja vorhin klar und deutlich gesagt und das durchaus nicht das erste Mal. Doch dieses Mal waren seine Worte heftig gewesen und so sehr Harry sich auch bemühte, glaubte er sie.  
  
„Hol' Dumbledore, Ron!", forderte Hermine ihren Freund auf.  
  
„Nein, nein, das mache ich!", erwiderte Blaise, „Holt ihr lieber diesen Wildhüter...wie hieß er noch gleich? Hagrid!"  
  
Hermine nickte nur noch, bevor sie mit Ron an der Hand in Richtung Hagrids Hütte blieb, während Blaise sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro machte.  
  
„Und ich?", fragte Seamus mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Du bleibst vorerst hier!", ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, beugte der Slytherin sich vor und gab Seamus einen sanften, aber flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, eh er sich auf den Weg machte.  
  
Seamus blieb wie verdattert stehen, sah Blaise noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er seine Hand auf die Wange legte und ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in de Magengegend verspürte, was aber nur kurz anhielt, da er sich gleich wieder Sorgen um Harry zu machen begann.  
  
Dieser ließ seinen Besenstiel nun schon wieder los, während das Gleichgewicht zu halten so oder so schon ziemlich schwer war, da es dort in der Höhe sehr kalt und windig war.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, streckte seien Arme noch weiter aus, bevor er sein Gewicht immer weiter auf die rechte Seite verlagerte. Alles kippelte eine Weile und immer wieder kehrte er aus Schreck zur Balance zurück, hielt sich kurz mit einer Hand fest, bevor er es erneut versuchte.  
  
Nach einigen Versuchen kniff er seine Augen so fest zusammen, dass es beinahe schon wehtat, ließ den Besen ein letztes Mal los, verlagerte sein Gewicht dieses Mal nicht langsam, sondern ließ sich einfach mit einem Ruck zur Rechten kippen, bis er den Besen unter sich zu verlieren begann und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, keine Chance mehr gehabt hätte.  
  
Er wollte aufschreien, doch war seine kehle staubtrocken. Langsam löste sich auch sein zweites Bein von dem Besen, bevor er mit einem Mal in die Tiefe stürzte, den Besen komplett aus den Augen verlor.  
  
Er hörte den Wind an sich vorbeirauschen, während ihm schwindelig wurde, er langsam all seine Gedanken im Nichts verlor, nur noch auf einen harten Aufprall wartete. Er stürzte immer weiter, wobei es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, eh er die Wasseroberfläche noch gerade so unter sich erblickte und schon dann einen schmerzvollen Aufprall an seiner gesamten linken Körperhälfte verspürte, während ihn eisig kaltes Wasser in die Tiefe zu reißen begann.  
  
Seine Augen fielen ihm zu, während das Wasser ihn an die Qualen seines Onkels erinnerten. Der kalte Schmerz vermischte sich mit dem des Aufpralls, bis ihm völlig schwarz vor den Augen wurde, er sich nur noch daran erinnerte, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte aufzutauchen.  
  
Und plötzlich sah er seine Eltern vor sich. Es war nicht im Wasser, die ganze Umgebung war nur mit einem grellen Weiß gefüllt, eine Art absolute Leere. Harry blickte sich weiter um und entdeckte nun Sirius, welcher ihn enttäuscht und zornig anfunkelte.  
  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch brachte er kein Wort hervor. Er konnte nicht glauben, wen er da vor sich sah. Einerseits freute er sich so, andererseits waren die Gesichtsausdrücke jener, die er sich sein Leben lang wieder zu sehen erhofft hatte, verzweifelt und beinahe ebenso schuldzuweisend, wie der Blick Dracos gewesen war.  
  
Seine Mutter drückte sich in die Arme seines Vaters, welcher Harry einen strengen Blick zuwies.  
  
Erneut sah Harry zu seinem Pate, doch dieser hatte den Blick bereits abgewandt und gesenkt.  
  
„Wir haben mehr von dir erwartet, Harry. Wir dachten du wärest stärker...", begann sein Vater dann in einer ruhigen, strengen und enttäuschten Stimme, die jedoch nicht klar, sondern etwas verschleiert klang.  
  
„Wir alle sind für dich gestorben. Nicht, damit du uns folgst. Das war nie der Zweck gewesen..."  
  
Harry wollte weinen, schreien, einfach nur antworten, doch konnte er nicht.  
  
„Du bist an keinem unserer Tode schuldig. Wir haben es gewollt, weil wir dich lieben, wir wollten dich retten. Warum enttäuscht du uns nun so?"  
  
Ein letztes Mal öffnete Harry seinen Mund, um eine Antwort formulieren zu können, bevor ihm erneut schwarz vor Augen wurde und er in dieser Schwärze zu bleiben schien, nichts mehr fühlte und nichts mehr dachte, nur diese Schwärze sah, die ihn umgab.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Dumbledore war mittlerweile mit Blaise zurückgekehrt, während die anderen sich mit Hagrid am Seeufer versammelt hatten, Ron Harrys völlig zerbrochenen Besen in der Hand hielt, während Hermine an dessen Schulter lehnte und bitterlich weinte.  
  
Hagrid blickte nur starr gerade aus, während Blaise und Seamus wieder Hand in Hand da standen.  
  
Dumbledore blickte entsetzt von Antlitz zu Antlitz, bevor auch er seinen Kopf senkte und irgendetwas murmelte.  
  
Dann herrschte Stille, eine unglaublich schreckliche Stille.  
  
Keiner wagte es, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
„Wir sollten reingehen...", brachte der Schulleiter schließlich nach weiterem Schweigen hervor.  
  
„NEIN!", erwiderte Hagrid, „Nein, wir sollten ihn suchen."  
  
„Wo willst du da anfangen, Rubeus?", fragte Dumbledore und jegliche Hoffnung schien aus seiner Stimme verflogen zu sein, während die Schüler noch immer starr auf den See blickten, zu keiner Reaktion fähig waren.  
  
„Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig, schien dabei aber völlig abwesend zu sein.  
  
„Es ist alles Dracos Schuld!", sagte Blaise nun laut und riss sich von Seamus' Hand los, „Er hat gesagt, Harry solle sich umbringen, da er nu allen schadet. Dabei hat Harry ihn geliebt und ihm nie irgend etwas getan, bis dieser Aquila kam...", auch dem sonst so sarkastischen Blaise stiegen nun Tränen ins Gesicht, während er überhaupt nicht darauf achtete, was er sagte.  
  
Dumbledore und Seamus waren die einzigen, die nicht sonderlich überrascht waren.  
  
„Geliebt?", quiekte Ron nun.  
  
Hermine blieb still, auch wenn sie nicht weniger überrascht war: „Vielleicht wollte er uns das ja heute erzählen...", schluchzte sie, „Und wir sind nie für ihn da gewesen..."  
  
„Das ist Unsinn!", erwiderte Hagrid nun, „Ich mache mir eher einen Kopf darüber, dass Malfoy ihm dies gesagt hat..."  
  
„Malfoy und Harry?", quiekte Ron noch immer ungläubig.  
  
Hermine begann schon wieder zu weinen, hatte nicht die Kraft, auch noch über diese Dinge nachzudenken.  
  
„Aber...wieso sagt Mal...Draco dann so etwas?", dachte Hagrid nun laut.  
  
„Es tut nichts mehr zur Sache...", murmelte Dumbledore, eh er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, er schien völlig neben sich zu stehen, all die Hoffnung und Kraft, die er sonst so ausstrahlte, war wie verflogen. Seamus ergriff vorsichtig erneut die Hand des Slytherins, welcher noch immer wutentbrannt gerade aus blickte: „Lass uns gehen...", flüsterte er leise, doch Blaise bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, während sogar Ron, mit Hermine in seinen Armen, den Weg ins Innere des Schlosses antrat.  
  
Hagrid senkte seinen Blick nun ebenfalls, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und zu seiner Hütte zurück kehren wollte. Es war als wäre mit Harry vieles mehr verschwunden, als hätte er eine unglaubliche Leere hinterlassen.  
  
Seamus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dachte aber gar nicht erst daran, Blaise alleine zu lassen, bis dieser sich erneut von ihm losriss und aufs Seeufer deutete: „DA!", schrie er laut.  
  
Dumbledore, Hermine und Ron hielten sofort Inne und blickten sich wieder um, während auch Hagrid zurück zu gehen begann.  
  
Die Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich, als eine weißblaue Seenymphe am Seeufer zu sehen war. Sie hatte langes, glattes, beinahe unscheinbares Haar, während sie fast zu strahlen schien, so unglaublich rein und schön wirkte sie.  
  
Sie sah Blaise, der nun wie versteinert war, eine Weile an, bevor sie erneut in das tiefe Wasser griff und Harry aus genau diesem hervorzog.  
  
„Gott...", murmelte Blaise, während Blaise sofort nach vorne stolperte und dem wunderschönen Wesen den Gryffindor abnahm. Als er wieder aufblickte, war die Nymphe schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Hagrid räusperte sich kurz: „Das...ist beinahe unmöglich...", murmelte er, während Hermine zwar noch immer weinte, aber eher angespannt zu sein schien. Auch Dumbledore schien erstarrt zu sein, während Blaise Harry vorsichtig ganz ans Ufer zog.  
  
„Mermaids retten nur jene, die sie retten wollen. Nur die, die keinerlei Hass mit sich führen, man könnte sagen nur die vollkommen Guten.", erklärte Hagrid.  
  
„Was ist daran unmöglich?", schniefte Hermine, „Er ist vollkommen gut."  
  
Ron nickte, während Dumbledore gespannt auf den am Boden liegenden Harry blickte.  
  
„Verspürt er denn keinen Hasse gegenüber ihr-wisst-schon-wem?", fragte Seamus nun.  
  
„Vielleicht Wut, Mr. Finnigan, aber keinen Hass.", sagte nun Dumbledore, der seien Sprache endlich wieder gefundne zu haben schien.  
  
Blaise hatte Harry mittlerweile bis ins Gras gezogen und ihn mit seinem eignen Umhang zugedeckt. Der Gryffindor war eiskalt und kreidebleich, der Körper war völlig leblos, während seine linke Wange und auch seine linke Hand stark rot angeschwollen waren und seine Lippen ebenfalls weiß und teils blau wirkten.  
  
„Lebt er denn noch?", fragte Ron nun mit bebender Stimme, während Hermine sich schon wieder schützend in seine Arme stellte.  
  
Blaise blickte kurz auf, bevor er seine Hand langsam hob und zwei Finger an Harrys Hals legte. Eine Weile reagierte er nicht, setzte seine Finger immer wieder erneut an, bevor er sie hob, aber nicht aufzublicken wagte.  
  
„Er ist nicht tot...sag, dass er nicht tot ist...", wiederholte Ron sich immer wieder, wobei sogar ihm Tränen ins Gesicht stiegen, was ihm wirklich das allererste Mal passierte.  
  
Hagrid schniefte ebenfalls, bevor er sich hinunter beugte und Harry auf seine Arme nahm: „Wir bringen ihn vorerst in den Krankenflügel...vielleicht kann Pompfrey noch was machen..."; nuschelte er, während Hermine sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigte, Blaise währenddessen seine Lippen zusammen presste und dann kurz seine Augen schloss, seinen kopf in den Nacken legte.  
  
Dumbledore sagte nichts weiter, wusste eigentlich, dass es hoffnungslos war, doch folgte er Hagrid ins Schloss, während Hermine und Ron noch eine Weile zögerten und dann folgten.  
  
Blaise hingegen stand noch immer so da, hatte seine Augen geschlossen während einzelne Tränen aus ihnen hervortraten.  
  
Seamus wusste nicht wirklich, was er machen sollte. Er konnte das ganze Geschehene noch nicht einmal richtig aufnehmen. Während er Blaise so beobachtete, ging er endlich einen Schritt nach vorne, trat ganz langsam auf den Slytherin zu un schloss ihn dann in seine Arme, was ziemlich schwierig war, da Blaise wesentlich größer als er selbst war.  
  
Blaise reagierte jedoch überhaupt nicht, blieb noch immer so stehen, bevor er seinen Kopf endlich wieder senkte, sich von Seamus wegdrückte und zurück ins Schloss stürzte.  
  
Er durchquerte die Halle schneller als jemals zuvor, stolperte die Treppen bis hin zum Slytherinkerker hinunter, zischte aufgeregt das Passwort, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht langsamer, riss die Tür, die zu Dracos Zimmer führte auf und machte sich nicht einmal Licht. Er durchquerte den ihm bereits bekannten, dunklen Gang, schrie dann das Passwort zu Dracos Zimmer, stürmte hinein und baute sich vor dem bett des Slytherins auf, welcher gerade dabei war, ein Buch zu lesen.  
  
„Beruhig' dich, Blaise!", meinte Draco, bevor er sein Buch, während er seine Augen verdrehte zur Seite legte.  
  
Blaise schnaubte aufgeregt: „Ich soll mich also beruhigen, ja?", seine Stimme klang mehr als nur bedrohlich, er hörte sich fast so an, als würde er Draco jeden Moment mit eigenen Händen töten wollen.  
  
Der Blonde begann sich zwar unwohl zu fühlen, versuchte aber ruhig zu bleiben und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Okay...", Blaise Atem war unheimlich schwer, während er am ganzen Körper zitterte: „Dann versuch' du mal ruhig zu bleiben, kann ich mir bei dir im Moment sogar gut vorstellen!"  
  
Draco legte seine Stirn in Falten, bevor er erneut zu seinem Buch griff und es lieber auf den Nachtschrank legen wollte: „Was ist denn passiert"?, fragte er nun doch etwas nervös.  
  
„Was passiert ist?", fragte Blaise laut zurück, „DU FRAGST MICH, WAS PASSIERT IST?"  
  
Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er nickte.  
  
Blaise hingegen brauchte eine Weile, bevor er antworten konnte, da die Worte auszusprechen schwerer war, als sie zu fühlen und zu denken: „Harry ist tot."  
  
Abrupt ließ Draco das schwere Buch fallen, bevor er nur ein Wort zu formulieren brachte: „Was?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Puh, nun habe ich heute doch noch ein Kapitel geschafft. ‚grins'  
  
Danke an:  
  
Stella: Ja, ja...habe mich doch noch beeilt. Zur Zeit quäle ich euch alle, ich weiß. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Blue: Mein Gott, ich liebe deine Reviews. Es tut mir Leid, dass du nicht schlafen konntest, das wollte ich nicht. Aber immerhin habe ich mich mit dem nächsten Update wirklich beeilt. Dumbledore denkt eben, er ist Mr. Oberklug. ‚lach' Nee, hab da schon noch einiges mit Aquila vor. Aber Seamus und Blaise waren in diesem Chap doch süß, oder?  
  
Bele: Ja, jetzt ist das nächste Update ja schon jetzt da. ‚grins' Hoffe, es stellt dich zufrieden. Habe mich echt ins zeug gelegt.  
  
Anni: Danke fürs Glück wünschen. Ja, finde es zur Zeit selbst krass, was ich da fabriziere.  
  
Sabysemilla: Hier das nächste Chapter, deine Frage ist somit beantwortet, oder (also wer Harry rettet). Hm...ja aber jetzt dauerts wirklich ein bisschen bis zum nächsten Chapter.  
  
Vampiry: Ja, das würde ich auch tun. Harry ist psychisch total fertig. War total fertig. ‚fg'  
  
Und zu guter Letzt: Danwaith: Hey!!!! ‚knuddel und abknutsche' Ja, wie wir das mit der OV machen, weiß ich auch nicht. Ich habe ja noch nicht mal mit sparen angefangen, weil ich noch nichts zu sparen habe, also werde ich auch nichts ausgeben können. ‚schnief' Will doch Toms Stimme hören und Dans erotische. ‚heul' ich gehe mich i der Stadt durchschnurren, immer so 50cent weise, okay? Das mache ich echt. Hilfst du mir. ‚lach' Und heute gibt es endlich PFANNKUCHEN. Und es wird weiter gelesen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir das verboten habe. ‚lach'. Na ja...so bin ich eben. Weiß nicht mal, wie das 36. Kapitel endet. Werde gleich mal nachscheuen gehen. Boah, im Moment quäle ich meine Leser auch. Also, freue mich auf nachher. LOVE U,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
PS: Mermaids sind englische Wassergeister, so etwas ähnliches wie Meerjungfrauen und Nymphen (hab da so ein Zauberlexikon ‚lach') 


	58. Kapitel 58: Gestorbene Hoffnung

Kapitel 58: Gestorbene Hoffnung  
  
Eine Schockwelle durchfuhr Dracos erstarrten Körper, während er den Blick nicht mehr von Blaise abwandte, dieser ihn zunehmend zorniger anfunkelte, bevor er sich bückte und Draco das Buch mit leichter Gewalt zurück in die Hand drückte: „Vielleicht...", Blaise atmete schwer ein und aus, „...findest du ja hier drin irgendetwas, was ihn zurückholen kann!"  
  
Draco nahm den schweren Wälzer zwar entgegen, sah aber nicht auf ihn hinab. Es war, als wäre er in jenem Moment innerlich getötet worden. Ja, er hatte Harry beleidigt und gesagt, er könne sich ruhig vom Besen fallen lassen. Doch natürlich hatte er d as nicht ernst gemeint und vor allem nicht geglaubt, dass Harry auf ihn hören würde.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein...das ist bestimmt ein schlechter Scherz...", stammelte Draco fassungslos.  
  
„Über so etwas, Draco...über so etwas, macht man keine Scherze!", und schon wieder stiegen dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin Tränen ins Gesicht.  
  
„Wie ist es...?", doch Blaise unterbrach den Blonden wütend.  
  
„Wie's passiert ist, was? Das interessiert dich wohl am meisten.", Blaise schnaubte, „Er hat genau das getan, was du ihm gesagt hast...sich vom Besen fallen lassen...", Blaise wollte weiter reden, doch ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, so dass er kein einziges, noch so simples Wort mehr hervorbrachte.  
  
Draco schien die Worte noch immer nicht aufnehmen zu können. Entweder war das ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz oder ein extrem mieser Albtraum.  
  
„Na, dein Plan hast du jetzt ja jedenfalls erfüllt!", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf, während ihm etliche von Tränen aus den Augen quollen, „Dein Vater wird sicher stolz sein...aber ich...ich denke nur noch, dass du das letzte Arschloch bist!", mit diesen letzten zornigen Worten, griff der Slytherin nach den letzten Sachen, die sich in dem Raum befanden und ihm gehörten und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenflügel.  
  
Draco blieb völlig ungläubig und durcheinander in seinem Bett sitzen, starrte nur auf die Tür, hinter der Blaise gerade verschwunden war und realisierte überhaupt nichts. Harry konnte unmöglich tot sein, das war einfach nicht wahr, das konnte nicht real sein. Selbst wenn er sich vom Besen hat fallen lassen, musste er doch überlebt haben. Harry Potter, der Wunderknabe, der Goldjunge.  
  
Harry war nicht tot. Das war es, was Draco immer wieder dachte, bevor ihm das Buch erneut aus den gelähmten Fingern glitt und ihm plötzlich unzählige von Tränen ins Gesicht stiegen. Er hatte Harry umgebracht. Er war Schuld an allem, Blaise hatte Recht. Harry hatte ihm nie etwas getan, war sogar nach Aquilas Rückkehr für ihn da gewesen, hatte seine Wunde versorgt, um ihn gekämpft, als er so kalt von seinem Vater zurückgekommen war. Er hatte die Nacht zugelassen, in der Draco Harry überall hatte berühren dürfen, war immer ehrlich gewesen und hatte sich nur um ihn gesorgt, Tag und Nacht.  
  
Auf einmal schien alles wieder in Draco hochzusteigen. Nur wegen Aquilas Erscheinen war er so ausgeflippt. Ja, er hatte seine Gründe, doch Harry hatte ihm überhaupt nichts getan. Der Gryffindor war es gewesen, der sich um die Sache mit der schwarzen Eule gekümmert hatte, er war es gewesen, der Draco auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hatte. Und er war so ausgerastet und das noch nicht mal das erste Mal. Draco schluckte, während er langsam bitterlich zu weinen anfing und sich daran erinnerte, wie Harry an der Schlossmauer vor ihm gestanden hatte, plötzlich völlig zusammen gesackt war, während Draco ihm ohne Grund die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Vor Dracos Augen verschwamm alles, wobei er trotzdem langsam aufstand, zur Tür hastete, den Flur durchquerte, dann den Gemeinschaftsraum und beinahe zum Krankenflügel herauf rannte, er dort erst völlig aus der Puste ankam, während ihm noch immer Tränen an den Wangen und der Lippe klebten.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür unsicher, wusste nicht wirklich, was ihn dahinter erwarten würde. Er hörte Stimmen, doch konnte er sie in jenem Moment niemandem zuordnen, bevor er ganz in den Raum, der über und über mit Betten gefüllt war, eintrat. Doch nur ein einziges Bett schien belegt zu sein und um es herum standen Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, Hermine, Blaise, Seamus und mittlerweile auch Ginny und Madame Pompfrey.  
  
Die Stimmung war mehr als miserable, während Madame Pompfrey dem Im Bett liegenden nun eine weiße Decke über den Körper legte, den Kopf vorerst jedoch noch frei ließ. Hermine stand noch immer in Rons Armen und weinte geräuschlos, während sogar der Rothaarige trübe Augen zu haben schien. Dumbledore schien sich überhaupt nicht mehr zu regen, während Ginny sich aus Reflex an Hagrid drückte und dieser dabei laut aufschluchzte. Seamus und Blaise hielten ihre Hände und standen dicht beieinander, während auch Blaise noch immer zu weinen schien, Seamus einfach – ähnlich Dumbledore – starr geradeaus blickte.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, ob es besser war zu bleiben oder lieber wieder zu gehen. Einige Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen trockneten bereits, während sie jedoch schon bald mit neuer salziger Flüssigkeit wieder belebt wurden.  
  
Er entschied sich vorerst dort stehen zu bleiben, wo er stand, hätte auch nichts anderes tun können, da er am ganzen Körper zitterte und seine Beine ihn nicht mal einen Zentimeter weiter bringen würden.  
  
Doch in diesem Moment blickte Madame Pompfrey auf, schielte missmutig zu Draco herüber, bevor sie sich laut äußerte: „Ah, Mr. Malfoy...welch eine Ehre. Wollen Sie Ihr Opfer vielleicht noch besuchen?"  
  
„Hören Sie auf!", befahl Dumbledore ruhig, während auch die anderen mit ihren vor Trauer völlig veränderten Gesichtern aufsahen.  
  
„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Seamus schließlich wütend, während Hermine kein einziges Wort hervor brachte, Ron sich aber nun von ihr löste und auf den Blonden zustürzte, seine Hände bereits zu Fäusten ballte.  
  
Draco machte nicht mal einen Ansatz sich zu wehren, stand nur da und wartete eigentlich sogar noch darauf, dass Ron ihn endlich schlagen würde, was sogar in jenem Moment geschah. Ron holte weit aus, wollte Draco erst ins Gesicht schlagen, bevor er sich umentschied und ihm dafür hart in den bauch boxte, Dracos Oberkörper sich daraufhin krümmte und er einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte. „Hör' auf!", äußerte Blaise sich jetzt laut, jedoch noch immer unheimlich ruhig.  
  
Ron atmete laut ein und aus, bevor er tatsächlich wieder zurücktrat, Hermine wieder an seine Hand nahm und sie zurück in seine Arme zog, Draco aber noch immer wutentbrannt anfunkelte.  
  
„Rubeus, du sagst Minerva Bescheid. Und wir...", Dumbledore blickte einmal von Gesicht zu Gesicht, „...werden jetzt gehen. Wir können nichts mehr tun."  
  
Harrys Freunde wollten sich weigern, doch der Blick des Schulleiters überzeugte schließlich doch.  
  
Hermine beugte sich noch einmal mit ihrem rot angeschwollen Gesicht vor, murmelte irgendetwas von: „Wir kommen später noch mal wieder...", und folgte Dumbledore dann aus der Krankenstation. Alle schritten sie an Draco vorbei, warfen ihm hasserfüllte, abschätzende Blicke zu, bevor auch dieser sich umwandte und dem Schulleiter folgen wollte. Die anderen hatten den Krankenflügel bereits verlassen.  
  
„Sie bleiben hier!", befahl er ruhig, woraufhin Madame Pompfrey empört aufquiekte.  
  
Draco schluckte, wusste nicht recht, was er erwidern sollte. Schließlich nickte er nur und wartete darauf, dass auch Dumbledore das Zimmer endlich verließ.  
  
Madame Pompfrey funkelte ihn noch eine Weile abwertend an, bevor sie zurück in ihr kleines Zimmer huschte und Draco tatsächlich mit dem Gryffindor alleine ließ.  
  
Draco blickte noch eine Weile auf die weiße Tür, die sich soeben geschlossen hatte, senkte dann seinen Kopf, bevor er wieder aufsah, sich umdrehte und langsam auf Harrys Bett zuging. Seine Augen wollten sich immer wieder von Neuem schließen, da sie nicht sehen wollten, was sich vor ihnen befand.  
  
Er brachte einen Schritt nach dem anderen hinter sich, während seine Knie immer weicher worden, sein Puls erneut raste, seine Hände eiskalt wurden und sich ein neuer Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.  
  
Endlich hatte er das Bett erreicht, blinzelte nur durch seine Augen hindurch, wandte den Blick noch einmal ab, bevor er sie ganz öffnete und sein Köper nun völlig erstarrte, sein Herz sich anfühlte, als wäre es von dem rasenden Puls an plötzlich abrupt stehen geblieben.  
  
Neue Tränen bildete sich in seinen Augen, während diese überhaupt nicht mehr zwinkerten, nur auf den leblosen Körper starrten.  
  
Harry war kreidebleich, dunkle Ränder hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet, während seine Lippen spröde und beinahe farblos schienen.  
  
Die dunklen Haare bildeten einen eindeutig starken Kontrast zu der blassen Haut, die in jenem Moment blasser als Dracos eigene zu sein schien. Völlig leblos, der Körper war einfach völlig leblos. Harrys Brustkorb hob un senkte sich nicht mehr, während sich nicht eine Faser, nicht ein Muskel seines Körpers bewegte.  
  
„Nein...", wisperte Draco erneut, bevor er noch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihm und dem bett füllte und reflexartig nach Harrys Hand griff, welche schlaff war, noch kälter als seine eigene.  
  
„Du bist nicht tot..."  
  
Doch Harry reagierte nicht mehr, zuckte nicht einmal mit dem Augenlid.  
  
Draco blieb noch eine Weile stumm, bevor er die Hand noch fester drückte, verzweifelte Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen suchten, bevor er beinahe an Harry rüttelte und laut schrie: „VERDAMMT, WACH ENDLICH AUF!", kaum hatte er seien Fassung für einen Moment so stark verloren, ließ er den Kopf völlig hängen und begann unaufhörlich zu weinen, wobei sein ganzer Körper bebte und er sich langsam auf der Bettkante niederließ, sein Kopf auf Harrys Brust legte.  
  
Er dachte sich nie mehr beruhigen zu können, bevor er ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig aufblickte und nur leise Worte flüsterte: „Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten Kuss?", er lächelte unter seinen Tränen, „Ich meine den, nachdem ich dich im Schlaf geküsst habe!"  
  
Draco schluckte bevor er fortfuhr, beinahe so, als wäre er völlig verrückt geworden und überhaupt nicht mehr wirklich anwesend oder bei Verstand: „Beim den weiteren Malen...", er lachte leise auf, auch wenn seien Augen nicht aufhörten Tränen zu spenden, „...hast du mich immer weggestoßen. Danach...", er schluchzte und nahm Harrys Hand nun sanft in beide seine Hände, „...sind wir schon bald zusammen gekommen. Ich war so glücklich, auch wenn ich es mir nicht anmerken lassen habe. Ich habe dich nie wirklich gehasst, ich war bloß eifersüchtig...genau so wie auf Seamus und Blaise...", er lachte erneut auf, bevor er nur noch lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Erneut fand eine Pause statt, bevor er fast wimmernd fortfuhr, seine Stimme einerseits heiser vom vielen Weinen war, andererseits höher als sonst wirkte, weil die Worte nur so schwer aus ihm herauskamen: „Ich hab' dir so oft wehgetan...dabei wollte ich das nie...", er kniff seine Lippen zusammen, wandte den Blick kurz ab und versuchte seine bereits brennenden Tränen zurück zu kneifen, „...ich hatte nur Angst...wie egoistisch, was?", erneut füllte seine Stimme sich mit Sarkasmus, „...oder erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dich am See durchgekitzelt habe, wie ich dir den Traumfänger geschenkt habe...?"  
  
Dracos Stimme begann langsam völlig nachzulassen, während er die letzten Worte nur noch schnell und fast fiepend hervorbrachte, das Heisere aber noch immer heraus zu hören war, „...Harry, ich liebe dich...mehr als alles andere auf der Welt...", er senkte seinen Kopf erneut auf Harrys Kopf, „...bitte komm' wieder zurück..."  
  
Die verschiedensten Bilder schossen durch Dracos Kopf, während er nur den kalten Körper unter sich spürte aus dem jedes leben verschwunden war: „Du sagtest...du würdest mich nicht allein lassen..."  
  
„Das hatte ich auch nie vor!", bekam Draco nun als Antwort, wobei er erschrocken hochfuhr, sein herz wieder schneller zu schlagen begann, doch Harry lag nach wie vor da, hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, die Augen noch immer geschlossen.  
  
Draco runzelte seine Stirn, bevor er etwas hinter sich hörte und sich erschrocken umwandte. Die Person, die er dort stehen sah, hätte als allerletztes erwartet, während es ihm die gesamte Sprache verschlug. Der Junge trat langsam näher, blieb aber in einem gewissen Abstand zu Draco stehen.  
  
Draco war so erschrocken, dass sogar die Tränen aufhörten über sein Gesicht zu fließen, dafür aber sein Mund halb geöffnet stand.  
  
„Aquila?", war schließlich das einzige, was seine Lippen formten, auch wenn beinahe ein Laut mit ihnen hervor klang.  
  
Der Blonde antwortete nicht, während er noch immer streng und bedrohlich wirkte, aber einen etwas anderen Gesichtsausdruck als noch in Dumbledores Büro hatte.  
  
„Was...? Ich meine, warum bist du hier?", stotterte Draco, wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen, weiter weinen oder einfach lächerlich reagieren sollte. Andererseits hätte er seinen Bruder auch einfach anschreien können.  
  
„Draco, ich bin der, der ich bin und das kannst selbst du nicht mehr ändern, doch trotzdem haben deine letzten Worte mich dazu gebracht, nachzudenken.", er stockte kurz, bevor er sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fuhr und dann weiter erzählte: „Auch ich erinnere mich zurück...an uns und an dich. So, wie es gekommen ist, hätte auch ich es niemals gewollt. Aber für mich gibt es kein Zurück mehr und ich glaube kaum, dass man meinen Charakter noch einmal verändern kann."  
  
Draco schluckte, wobei er nicht wusste, ob er wieder zu Harry oder weiterhin zu seinem Bruder blicken sollte.  
  
„Woher weiß du, dass ich hier bin?", fragte Draco dann leise ohne nur ein bisschen wütend zu reagieren, vielleicht weil er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte.  
  
„Dumbledore kam soeben völlig ausgelöst ins Büro, nuschelte nur irgendetwas vor sich hin, aber ich verstand, was los war und bat darum, herkommen zu können!", erwiderte Aquila in seiner üblichen emotionslosen Stimme.  
  
„Und warum?", fragte Draco schließlich, konnte seinem Bruder nicht ganz folgen.  
  
„Ich dachte...es wäre einfacher...alles auszuführen, dir zu begegnen. Doch schon als ‚Apus' merkte ich, dass ich mit dir sprechen wollte, doch du hasst mich gehasst...was ja auch verständlich ist.", Aquilas Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem seiner fiesen Grinsen.  
  
„Und?", Draco wandte den Blick wieder ab und blickte endlich zurück zu Harry, der noch immer starr dalag, auch wenn nichts anderes zu erwarten war.  
  
„Ich dachte, es wer ein Unterscheid dich nach so vielen Jahren wieder zu sehen, doch ist es nicht so, so kalt mein Inneres auch sein mag, bist du nach wie vor mein kleiner Bruder."  
  
„Was ist das schon wieder für ein Trick?", fragte Draco nun und blickte wieder auf, während neue Tränen in seine Augen stiegen.  
  
Aquila formte seine Augen wieder zu engen Schlitzen „Keiner.", erwiderte er schließlich monoton.  
  
„Du bist ein Lügner! Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Vielleicht bleiben wir Brüder, ich dein kleiner...doch bist du schon lange nicht mehr der Bruder, den ich kenne, nicht mehr der Aquila aus meiner Erinnerung."  
  
„Das mit deinem Freund tut mir Leid.", erwiderte Aquila kühl, auch wenn es vielleicht ehrlich gemeint war.  
  
„Das tut dir Leid? Er ist doch der, den ihr alle schon immer umbringen wolltet!", gab Draco zornig zurück, wobei er die Worte fast ausspuckte, „Jetzt ist er jedenfalls ohne viele Qualen gestorben...", sagte er, „...jedenfalls nicht so vielen...", fügte er dann leise hinzu, als er sich an seine letzten Worte gegenüber Harry erinnerte.  
  
„Ich sagte, es tut mir Leid wegen deinem Freund...ich sagte nicht, dass es mir wegen Harry Leid tut.", antwortete Aquila ernst, aber noch immer gefühllos.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts weiter, auch wenn die Wut wieder in ihm zu lodern begann.  
  
„Hau' einfach ab...", forderte Draco seinen Bruder nun leise auf, doch trotz der geringen Lautstärke, wirkte es befehlend und streng.  
  
Aquila reagierte jedoch nicht.  
  
„ICH SAGTE, DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!", schrie Draco nun laut und atmete danach schwer ein und aus.  
  
Aquila blickte Draco noch eine Weile mit einem bizarren Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er tatsächlich zurück Richtung Tür stolperte.  
  
Draco begann derweilen wieder unaufhörlich zu weinen, all die Tränen, die er seit Aquilas Auftauchen zurück gehalten hatte. Erneut griff er nach Harrys Hand, welcher so unglaublich blass und leblos war, dass Draco den Anblick nicht mehr länger standhalten konnte. Erneut schossen ihm Harrys Lächeln, die Lache, seine Stimme, seine Berührungen und seine Blicke durch den Kopf.  
  
Er wollte seinen Kopf erneut auf Harry sinken lassen, als schon wieder sein ältere Bruder neben ihm auftauchte. Noch ein letztes Mal sah Draco auf, während ihn die königsblauen Augen nun ebenfalls zornig anfunkelten.  
  
Draco schluckte, während er jede einzelne Bewegung des Blonden genau beobachtete und dieser schließlich direkt neben Draco stand, seine Augen mit den seinen fixierte und währenddessen etwas kleines auf den Nachtschrank stellte, Draco noch immer fest in die Augen sah und dabei verärgerter als so schon wirkte. Schließlich baute der Achtzehnjährige sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf, blickte Draco noch eine Weile an, welcher ebenfalls nicht von ihm abließ und verließ den Krankenflügel dann in schnellen Schritten wieder.  
  
Draco sah ihm so lange hinterher, bis dieser die Tür hinter sich in die Angeln fallen ließ. Dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu, bevor er auf den Nachtschrank blickte und sich dort eine gerade mal Daumen große, bräunliche Flasche ohne Beschriftung befand.  
  
Draco runzelte seine Stirn, bevor er zu ihr griff und sie unsicher in seiner Hand betrachtete: „Was zum Teufel ist das...?", fragte er sich selbst, während er versuchte, die Farbe des Inhaltes zu erkennen, doch war das durch die braune Farbe des Glases nicht möglich und sie zu öffnen wagte Draco nicht.  
  
In jenem Moment traten Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore zurück in den Krankenflügel. McGonagall warf dem Slytherin einen abschätzenden Blick z, während Dumbledore keine Miene verzog.  
  
Als McGonagall dann sah, dass Draco eine kleine Flasche in der Hand hielt, lief sie erschrocken auf ihn zu und versuchte ihm den kleinen Gegenstand aus der Hand zu reißen, doch Draco ließ es nicht zu.  
  
„Mister Malfoy!", sagte McGonagall streng, während Dumbledore sie langsam eingeholt hatte, „Wenn sie sich jetzt auch umbringen, holen Se Harry...Mister Potter...auch nicht wieder zurück..", ihre Stimme klang ebenfalls kläglich und auch sie schien geweint zu haben.  
  
„Hab' ich auch nicht vor, danke!", erwiderte Draco wütend.  
  
„Dürfte ich die Flasche dann bitte einmal sehen?"; fragte Dumbledore in seiner heiseren, ruhigen Stimme, während McGonagall sich nun neben Harrys bett stellte und ihre Augen erneut trüb wurden.  
  
Doch Draco rückte die kleine Flasche nicht raus.  
  
„Mister Malfoy!", ermahnte Dumbledore ihn, doch Draco ließ sich nicht irritieren.  
  
„ES IST DOCH EH EGAL!", schrie Draco die beiden Lehrkräfte nun an.  
  
„Was ist egal?", fragte der Schulleiter irritiert.  
  
Draco antwortete jedoch nicht mehr, sondern nahm die Flasche und schraubte sie auf.  
  
„Mister Malfoy!", schrie McGonagall erneut, doch Draco war nicht mehr von seiner Tat abzubringen.  
  
Er beugte sich vor, hielt die Flasche in seiner rechten und Harrys Lippen mit seiner linken Hand auf.  
  
„Hören Sie sofort auf!", schrie die Gryffindorhauslehrerin empört und etwas panikerfüllt, da Draco so schien, als wäre er völlig abwesend und sich nicht mehr bewusst darüber, was er tat.  
  
Dumbledore stand einfach nur wie gebannt da, während Draco die Flasche nun immer näher an Harrys Mund heran hob und den Inhalt schließlich langsam in Harrys Mund schüttete, dieser aber noch immer nicht reagierte und deshalb auch nicht schlucken konnte.  
  
Draco überlegte eine Weile, bevor er Harrys Mund zudrückte, den Gryffindor dann leicht anhob und seine Hand über dessen Hals fahren ließ, immer wieder, bis er glaubte, die Flüssigkeit wäre ganz hinunter geschluckt worden.  
  
Dumbledore und McGonagall standen wie gebannt da, bevor Draco endlich wieder von Harry abließ und sich aufrichtete, den Gryffindor gespannt beobachtete.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, warteten, doch es passierte nichts, gar nichts.  
  
„Haben Sie genug davon?", fragte McGonagall verärgert, während der Slytherin noch immer wie gebannt auf Harry starrte, doch dieser nur leblos wie schon vorher dalag.  
  
„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen!", forderte der Schulleiter Draco dann auf und wechselte einen Blick mit McGonagall, die nur zunehmend nickte.  
  
Draco blieb jedoch sitzen, schien völlig hysterisch zu werden, rüttelte an Harry und schrie immer wieder, dass er aufwachen solle, dass er wisse, dass er lebt.  
  
„Mister Malfoy...Draco...", McGonagall und Dumbledore versuchten Draco zu beruhigen, doch dieser schlug nur wild um sich, krallte sich an Harrys Bettdecke fest.  
  
Doch an Harrys Zustand veränderte sich nichts, so sehr Draco auch an seiner Schulter schüttelte, so sehr er auch schrie, Harry wachte nicht wieder auf.  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ich weiß, es ist sehr sad, aber immerhin noch ein Chap heute. Jetzt muss ich aber Bio lernen. Bye, bye...eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.-  
  
Danke an:  
  
Nici: Ja, Kautschikuk ist einfach geil, aber es musste sein. ‚lach'  
  
Snuggles2: Hoffe, dass du nicht völlig vorm PC erstarrt bist. Das war nämlich nicht meine Absicht ‚schäm'  
  
Dark-live: Ähm, du stürzt dich dann vom Besen? Kannst du fliegen? Geil, bring mir das mal bei! Nein, hier geht's ja weiter. ‚lach'  
  
Mona: Wie du siehst, habe ich es geschafft, auch wenn ich eigentlich keine Zeit habe.  
  
Severina35: Ja, ich weiß...ich bin eine Quälerin. Und Dumbledore muss sich leider so darstellen. ‚lach' ich hasse diesen alten Sack ‚räusper'. Aber der tut immer so schlau und weise und ist dabei total bescheuert. Ja, das mit Seamus und Blaise habe ich ganz vorsichtig eingebracht. ‚grins'  
  
Anni: Ja, es ist wirklich hart und krass. ‚sich duckt' Ja, Dracos Reaktion hast du ja in diesem Kapitel gesehen.  
  
Morga: Ja, ich suche mir immer Zeit zwischen dem Stress und wie du siehst, klappt es sogar. Danke für dein Kompliment. Also bist du eine neue Leserin: ‚Hawaii Blumen um den Hals lege und Willkommen schreie'  
  
Charara: Und hier war das nächste Kapitel. Gruselig? ‚lach' Ich musste so lachen bei dem Wort. Na ja, 3 mal täglich habe ich auch schon geschafft, das ist aber echt anstrengend.  
  
Bele: Nicht weinen. Hier gings ja weiter. ‚tröst'  
  
Zara: Ja, also eigentlich mache ich das mit den Figuren auch so. Aber das mit de Tod hatte eigentlich auf nichts Bezug, ausnahmsweise Mal. Das Chapter hier dafür...hat wieder Bezug. Also, ich weiß, was du meinst.  
  
Stella: Warte erst einmal am, aber der Tod musste sein. ‚fg' Mh...also bitte bleib beim Hallo, nicht beim Tschüss! ‚lieb guck'  
  
Blue: Ich glaube ich schulde dir eine ganze Menge Taschentücher und Schlaftabletten, was? Mann, es tut mir Leid, aber das alles muss sein. ‚schnief'  
  
Danwaith: Meine Antwort auf dein Review gibt's nach dem nächsten Chapter von dir in einem Review an dich, denn heute schaffe ich das nicht mehr! ‚knuddel' Love You  
  
Kissymouse: Bei dir wie immer: Fragen werden noch beantwortet und danke für dein liebes Kommi!!! Dieses Mal waren sogar zwei Sätze da, die keine Fragen darstellten. ‚lach'  
  
Takuto-Kun: Mit dem am Leben lasse, ist es ja zu spät. Er ist tot. Ansonsten abwarten. Kommis sind zwar schön, aber dass ihr alle liest, ist das wichtigste, also mach' dir keinen Stress.  
  
‚EUCH ALLE MAL KNUDDEL UND N BUSSI GEB' 


	59. Kapitel 59: Das Ende

Kapitel 59: Das Ende  
  
„Draco, bitte gehen Sie jetzt!", versuchte der Schulleiter es erneut, klang aber schon etwas sanfter, während McGonagall ihre Hände vor den Mund legte und kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch zu stehen schien.  
  
„Nein...er steht wieder auf. Ganz sicher!", protestierte der Blonde und rüttelte noch immer an der Schulter des Gryffindors.  
  
McGonagall wandte den Blick ab, während Dumbledore nicht recht zu wissen schien, was er tun sollte.  
  
„Es ist meine Schuld. Wegen mir hat er sich umgebracht!", schrie Draco, „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn er geht, will ich auch nicht mehr sein. Es ist meine Schuld, ganz sicher...nur meine Schuld..."  
  
„Es ist die Schuld von niemanden.", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig, während auch seine Augen trüber als sonst wirkten, er sich aber versuchte zusammen zu reißen.  
  
„Doch! Meine...es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich das alles nicht gesagt, würde er noch leben. Hätte ich nur einmal auf etwas anderes als meinen egoistischen Zorn gehört...", Draco schien völlig neben sich zu stehen.  
  
Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors verweilte in einer Art Schockzustand, bewegte sich gar nicht mehr.  
  
„Draco, bitte..."  
  
Doch der Slytherin schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, bevor er tatsächlich aufsprang, einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte und dann nahezu aus dem Zimmer stürmte.  
  
Die beiden Lehrkräfte sahen ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, eh Dumbledore sich nach vorne beugte und die weiße Bettdecke nun auch über Harrys Gesicht zog, während er irgendetwas Leises murmelte.  
  
Draco stürzte aus der Tür, drängelte sich an Ron und Hermine vorbei, die anscheinend durchgehend vor der Tür gewartet hatten, stürzte die erste Treppe hinab, wobei er nicht darauf achtete, was vor ihm lag. Schüler lief er einfach um, während er ab und zu gegen eine Wand oder einen Mauervorsprung taumelte.  
  
Im nächsten Flur angekommen, begegnete er Blaise und Seamus, die einfach nur schweigend dastanden, Seamus in Blaises Armen. Draco blickte kurz auf, wusste, dass er auch bei den beiden und vor allem Blaise verspielt hatte.  
  
Draco lief weiter, bevor doch noch einmal stockte, die wenigen Stufen rückwärts wieder emporstieg und schließlich direkt neben Blaise und Seamus hielt.  
  
Mit seinem von Tränen überfluteten Gesicht blickte er dann langsam auf, wobei Blaise nur kalt zurücksah, Seamus fester an sich drückte.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin schluckte, bevor er sich zusammenriss und leise sagte, dabei aber immer noch versuchte, stark zu bleiben: „Blaise, Seamus es tut mir Leid. Und Blaise...mir tut alles Leid, was ich dir jemals angetan habe, was ich immer angestellt habe. Ich weiß, ich war nicht gerade einer der Menschen, über die man sich freut, wenn sie einem begegnen..."  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts.  
  
„...ich habe versucht mich zu ändern, doch anscheinend bin ich nicht dafür geschaffen...ich denke anders und fühle anders, doch werde ich wohl immer der letzte Idiot bleiben. Ich hab' dir vieles zu verdanken...", er hob seine Hand, wollte Blaise irgendwie zeigen, was er fühlte, doch senkte er sie dann wieder, „...vielleicht hast du ja Recht...damit, dass ich meinem Vater doch zu ähnlich bin...ich weiß nur nicht...was du gemacht hättest, wenn sich dein Leben innerhalb von Sekunden als Lüge herausgestellt hätte...ich wollte Harry jedenfalls nie töten..."; erneute Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
  
Blaises Augen funkelten nur, während der Ire sich von alleine noch fester gegen ihn drückte und er schützend einen Arm um ihn legte.  
  
„Es tut mir jedenfalls Leid...", seine Stimme wurde leiser, „Auch wenn das aus meinem Mund eher unglaubwürdig wirkt...", er senkte den Kopf und stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.  
  
Blaise wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war einfach nur wütend und Dracos lächerlichen Entschuldigungen würden den Gryffindor auch nicht wieder zurück ins Leben holen.  
  
„Vielleicht...", Draco sah ein letztes Mal auf, während er sich schon  
auf die Treppen zu bewegte,  
„...vielleicht behältst du ja jedenfalls einige gute Dinge hinsichtlich  
mir in Erinnerung...",  
mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und rannte auch die letzte Treppe  
hinunter, so schnell,  
dass Seamus und Blaise ihn schon nach einigen Sekunden aus den Augen  
verloren.  
  
Blaise senkte den Kopf, blickte zu dem Gryffindor in seinen Armen hinab, während dieser sich nur umso fester an ihn presste.  
  
„Seamus?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Mh?", schniefte dieser.  
  
„Der hat was vor...nichts Gutes...glaube ich...", erklärte der Slytherin.  
  
„Das ist mir egal..."  
  
„Seamus, so sauer ich auch bin...er ist mein Freund!"  
  
Dieser zögerte noch eine Weile, bevor er sich aus den Armen des  
Slytherins befreite und ihn dann durch aufgequollene Augen anblickte.  
  
Blaise sah ihn fragend an, bevor er ein kaum hörbares: „Ich weiß...", formulierte und nach Blaises Händen griff: „Dann geh..."  
  
Der Slytherin war noch immer etwas skeptisch, doch als Seamus nur nickte, befreite er sich aus dessen Händen und rannte Draco hinterher, in die Richtung, in der er verschwunden war. Und diese Richtung führte eben genau zu den Slytherinkerkern.  
  
Dort angekommen, wurde er nun doch etwas nervös, eh er das Passwort aufgeregt nuschelte, den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte und sich suchend umblickte. Doch nirgendwo war ein blonder Haarschopf zu sehen.  
  
Blaise lief hinüber zu Dracos eigener Tür, durchquerte den Flur, indem er sich an beiden Wänden mit je einer Hand abstützte und sich somit vorantastete, bevor endlich vor Dracos direkten Zimmertür stand.  
  
Völlig aus der Puste, zischte Blaise das Passwort, tappte ungeduldig von einem auf den anderen Fuß, eh die Tür ihn passieren ließ und blickte sich auch in diesem Zimmer suchend um.  
  
Auch hier konnte er nichts entdecken, bis er einen Fuß hinter Dracos Bett hervorgucken sah. Blaise hielt noch einen Moment inne, bevor er auf Dracos Bett zu rannte, sich beinahe auf es schmiss, um auf die andere Seite über die Bettkante hinweg auf den Boden sehen zu können.  
  
Und der nächste Anblick, ließ ihn von Kopf bis Fuß erstarren, während ihm übel und schwindelig zugleich wurde.  
  
Sein bester Freund, der blonde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy lag dort am Boden, je doch in dem schrecklichsten Zustand, in dem Blaise ihn je gesehen hatte, wobei er schon viel mit Draco durchgemacht hatte.  
  
Der Blonde war völlig blutverschmiert, während neben ihm ein scharfes Messer auf dem Boden lag. Blaise überfuhr eine kalte Gänsehaut und er wusste nicht, ob er schreien und weinen sollte.  
  
Dracos linker Umhangärmel war hochgekrempelt und etliche von Hautrissen befanden sich dort, aus denen noch immer Blut zu laufen schien. Auch die Hose war kaputt und blutdurchtränkt. Die Schnittwunden waren völlig durcheinander und flüchtig gezogen worden, doch dafür umso tiefer.  
  
Doch das Schlimmste befand sich an Dracos oberen Körperhälfte. Er hatte das Messe selbst über seinen Hals gezogen, aus dem frisches, dunkles Blut quoll und sich auf dem Boden ausbreitete, während Dracos Kopf zur Seite gefallen war.  
  
Blaise atmete schwer, konnte noch nicht wirklich reagieren, bevor er vom Bett krabbelte und sich neben Draco setzte, nicht wusste, wie er ihn anfassen oder aufmerksam machen sollte.  
  
Schließlich brachte er nur ein leises, zitterndes: „Draco?", hervor.  
  
Dieser gab jedoch keine Reaktion von sich, bevor er plötzlich doch kurz seine Lippen zusammen kniff und daraufhin seine Augenlider schwach aufschlug.  
  
„Gott...mach' das nie wieder...", murmelte Blaise und wollte gerade aufstehen, um Hilfe zu holen, als der Blonde ihn jedoch schwächlich am Unterarm festhielt.  
  
Draco brauchte eine ganze Weile, bevor er ein kaum hörbares: „Blaise...", hervorbrachte.  
  
Nun überkamen den Dunkelhaarigen doch die Tränen, bevor er mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte.  
  
„...bitte, verzeih' mir..."  
  
Blaises Gesicht war völlig verzerrt vor Trauer und Verzweiflung, bevor er bitterlich zu weinen begann, nur noch das laute Atmen zu hören war und ihm unendlich viele Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
  
„Nein...", nuschelte Blaise, während seine Stimme vom Weinen schon lauter wurde: „Nein, du kannst jetzt nicht gehen..."  
  
„...bitte, Blaise...bitte, verzeih' mir...", wiederholte Draco sich heiser, bevor er angestrengt zu husten begann, seinen Kopf kurz etwas hob und Blaise so mit ansehen musste, dass der Blonde Blut hustete.  
  
„Was soll' ich dir verzeihen?", fragte Blaise dann und griff nun nach Dracos Hand, welche dieser ihm mühsam entgegengestreckt hatte.  
  
„...dass ich kein guter Mensch war..."  
  
Blaise schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf, seine Augen waren so trüb, dass er Draco nur noch kaum vor sich erkannte: „Das warst du...Draco, du warst gut..."  
  
Draco wollte noch etwas sagen, doch brachte er kein weiteres Wort hervor, versuchte mit seinen Lippen aber noch ein Lächeln zu formen.  
  
„Nein!", schrie Blaise erneut, während Draco seine Augen zu schließen begann und auch der Griff um seine Hand lockerer wurde.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Währenddessen kam gerade Madame Pompfrey in den Krankenflügel, während Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie vorsichtig vor sich aus dem Krankenflügel schob.  
  
Madame Pompfrey bewegte sich langsam auf Harrys Bett zu, während der Schulleiter nun die Tür öffnete und mit McGonagall heraus trat.  
  
Ron und Hermine standen noch immer da. Zwar hatte Hermine mit dem Weinen aufgehört, doch dafür war sie beängstigend still geworden und hatte einen starren Blick aufgelegt.  
  
Seamus stand noch immer auf der Treppe, auf der Blaise ihn zurückgelassen hatte und lehnte zwischen zwei Portraits an der Wand. Er war heilfroh darüber, dass noch nicht mehr von Harrys Tod wussten, denn sonst würde es nur unnötige Aufregung und lauter schwachsinnige Gerüchte geben.  
  
Erneut lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich eben nicht an Harry und die Momente mit ihm zu erinnern, doch schien das schlicht unmöglich. oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise war völlig am Ende, kniete weinend neben dem nun leblosen Körper, wusste nicht, was er noch denken oder fühlen sollte. Es schien, als wäre sein komplettes Nervensystem lahm gelegt worden.  
  
Trotz allem richtete er sich mit seiner letzten Kraft auf, dachte, dass es vielleicht doch noch Hilfe für den Blonden gab. Doch vorerst zog er sich seinen Umhang aus und umwickelte Dracos Arm damit, bevor er auch noch nach seinem Pullover griff und damit die Wunde an Dracos Hals zu stillen versuchte.  
  
Danach stand er vollkommen auf, hatte noch immer Zweifel, ob er Draco dort allein lassen konnte, tat es aber schließlich. Er rannte aus dem Zimmer, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zurück in die Flure der Kerker, bevor er erneut aufgehalten wurde, von jemand anderem Blonden, der gerade aus Snapes Büro herausgetreten kam.  
  
Schon wieder trafen ihn diese königsblauen Augen, an die er seit Aquilas Erwachen so oft hatte denken müssen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sauer zu sein, gestikulierte nur und nuschelte ein: „Ich kann jetzt nicht...", bevor er seinen Weg schnell fortsetzten wollte.  
  
Doch Aquila hob nur wieder einen Mundwinkel zu einem fiesen Lächeln, während Blaise trotz der jetzigen Verzweiflung und Trauer etwas merkwürdiges in seiner Magengegend spürte.  
  
„Was willst du?", erneut füllten sich Blaises Augen mit Tränen.  
  
„Wollte nur fragen, wie es unserem Wunderknaben geht!"; Aquila grinste schief und trat einen Schritt näher auf den Slytherin zu.  
  
„Woher weißt du davon?", Blaises Stimme klang bedrohlich.  
  
Aquila schwieg eine Weile, ignorierte die Frage und stellte dafür selbst eine neue: „Hat sich sein Zustand denn schon etwas gebessert oder hat sich die Wirkung noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht?"  
  
„Welche Wirkung?", Blaise war völlig verwirrt, alles, was um ihn herum passierte war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanke mehr fassen und sein ganzer Körper war gefüllt mit den verschiedensten und unangenehmsten Emotionen.  
  
„Na, von dem Trank, Dummkopf!"  
  
„Welcher Trank?", einerseits wollte Blaise schnell weiter und Hilfe für seinen besten Freund holen, andererseits wollte er endlich wissen, wovon Dracos Bruder sprach.  
  
Aquila runzelte für einen Moment seine Stirn, bevor er laut fragte: „Sag' mal seit ihr alle blind oder was?", er wollte sich gerade an Blaise vorbeiquetschen, als dieser ihm am Arm festhielt.  
  
„Ich weiß zwar noch immer nicht genau, wovon du sprichst, aber du solltest da nicht hoch gehen. Die sind nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen. Ich muss jetzt erst mal Hilfe holen, pass du solange lieber auf deinen Bruder auf, falls er noch am Leben ist. Das Passwort ist ‚Schlangenhaut' und das zu seinem Zimmer hinter der ersten Tür rechts, nach einem langen Flur ist...ist...na ja...das Passwort ist Aquila...", stammelte Blaise, bevor er die letzten Treppen beinahe in einem Satz nahm und weiter Richtung Krankenflügel stolperte, einen perplexen Aquila zurückließ, der aber noch immer kalt wirkte.  
  
Der Blonde zögerte noch einmal, bevor er dem Slytherin laut hinterher schrie: „Sieh' nach, ob Potter wach ist!"  
  
Blaise nahm die Worte zwar auf, ignorierte sie jedoch halbwegs und lief weiter.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Wir müssen seine Verwandten berichtigen...", murmelte Dumbledore nun hinter seinem Bart, während McGonagall noch immer kein vernünftiges Wort zustande brachte.  
  
Hermine stand noch immer in Rons Armen, reagierte aber fast auf nichts mehr, während der Rothaarige ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.  
  
In diesem Moment kamen Blaise und Seamus, welchen er auf dem weg aufgegabelt hatte, angerannt und waren völlig aus der Puste.  
  
„Draco...im Kerker...fast tot...", war das einzige, was der Slytherin hervorbrachte, woraufhin sogar Seamus erschrocken zu ihm herüber sah.  
  
„Mister Zabini, wovon reden Sie?", fragte McGonagall leicht verwirrt und noch immer mit rötlichen Augen, während Dumbledore sich mit der Hand über seien langen, weißen Bart fuhr.  
  
„Ich verstehe sehr gut...", gab dieser zurück, hob seinen Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür mit einer magischen Bewegung, so dass alle den freien Einblick in den Krankenflügel hatten und beobachten konnte, wie Madame Pompfrey gerade das Bett zusammen mit dem darauf liegenden, zugedeckten Harry zur Seite schob.  
  
„Pompfrey? Sie kommen mit mir zu den Slytherinkerkern. Sofort!"  
  
Die Krankenschwester schien erst etwas empörtes zu nuscheln, bevor sie von dem Bett abließ und Dumbledore, welcher einen schnellen Gang eingelegt hatte, wortlos folgte.  
  
Blaise versuchte erst einmal wieder zum normalen Atmen übergehen zu können, bevor er langsam ins Innere des Krankenflügels trat und sich fast in Zeitlupe auf Harrys Bett zu bewegte. ‚Trank...' schoss ihm Aquilas Wort in den Kopf, bevor er sich suchend umblickte.  
  
Erst fand er nichts, bevor er eine ziemlich kleine, umgekippte, braune Flasche auf dem Nachtschrank entdeckte, neben dem Harrys Bett nun jedoch nicht mehr stand. Er nahm es vorsichtig in seine Hände und wandte sich dann um: „Was ist das?", fragte er laut.  
  
Die anderen sahen zwar kurz auf, doch keiner Antwortete, sie zuckten nicht einmal mit den Schultern und sogar Hermine schwieg, bevor McGonagall die Hand wieder von ihrem Mund wegnahm und leise antwortete: „Das hat Mr. Malfoy Harry vorhin apathisch in den Mund geschüttet. Wir wollten ihn aufhalten, doch er-..." Doch weiter kam die Lehrerin nicht, da Blaise sie aufgeregt unterbrach: „Das ist es. Das ist ein Wiederbelebungstrank!"  
  
Nun begann Hermine doch wieder zu weinen, während Ron seinen Kopf senkte und Seamus seinen hingegen nur schüttelte.  
  
„Mr. Zabini, ihn sollte bekannt sein, dass es keine Wiederbelebungstränke gibt. Und selbst wenn es so wäre...wäre es dann nicht merkwürdig, dass Harry noch immer...sie wissen schon...", sofort hob sie ihre Hände wieder, wandte den Blick hastig ab und man sah, dass sie erneut zu weinen anfing.  
  
Doch der dunkelhaarige Slytherin ließ sich nicht irritieren. So sehr er Aquila auch verachtete, hatte er vorhin glaubwürdig geklungen. Er öffnete die Flasche, bevor aufseufzte: „Die ist ja bereits leer!"  
  
„Ich sagte doch...", antwortete McGonagall heiser, „...dass Mr. Malfoy Harry bereits alles gegeben hat..."  
  
„Na, schön!", Blaise atmete schwer ein und aus, blickte noch einmal von einer Person zur anderen, bevor er zu der weißen Bettdecke griff, die Harry verdeckte und sie mit einem Ruck wegzog.  
  
Hermine drückte sich vor Schreck noch enger an ihren Freund, während McGonagall Blaise zwar beobachtete, doch dabei wie geschockt oder erstarrt zu sein schien.  
  
Seamus stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne, hob gestikulierend seinen Arm und sagte leise: „Blaise..."  
  
Doch der Angesprochene ließ sich nicht aufhalten, blickte nur streng zurück, bevor er ganz auf den Gryffindor zuging und vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen linke Brusthälfte legte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das war jetzt das Ende vom Chap. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen (trotz des erneuten Cliffhängers)  
  
VIELEN, VIELEN DANK aufgrund eurer zahlreichen Kommis. Ich habe mich wirklich riesig gefreut. Schade, dass das trotz der Mühe, die ich mir mache, nur sehr selten der Fall ist.  
  
Danke also an: KleeneMalfoy, Schnuckiputz, Dark-live, Anni, Severina35, Blue (Ja, mehr solche Reviews, die liebe ich!), Lyonessheart, Bele, Stella, Vampiry, Snuggles2, Muramdamus, Takuto-kun, Annika, Al, und Bloody Slayer!!!  
  
AN ALLE: Finde es wirklich mal schön, wenn so viel reviewn. Sonst erhalte ich pro Chap meistens gerade mal so sechs oder sieben Kommentare. ‚mal zu mehr aufrufe'  
  
Des Weiteren: Ich weiß, dass ich das mit 100 Chaptern sagte, doch es war nur ein angestrebtes Ziel, welches ich nicht unbedingt erfüllen muss, bzw. kann. Und, dass das mit Dray so schnell ging, hat schon seine Gründe.  
  
Was noch? ‚euch allen mal Schlaftabletten und Tempos überreiche' Bitte weint nicht mehr so viel!!!  
  
An Al: Schön, dass du wieder da bist ‚knuddel'  
  
An Bloody S.: Neuer Leser oder neue Leserin? ‚Willkommenskekse überreich'  
  
Und an Annika: Bin 17.  
  
Noch mal vielen Dank, eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	60. Kapitel 60: Gibt es ein Zurück?

Kapitel 60: Gibt es ein Zurück?  
  
Hermine drückte sich, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch fester an den rothaarigen Gryffindor, während Seamus halb in der Tür stand, McGonagall sich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegte und Blaise seine Hand schließlich ganz auf den Oberkörper Harrys senkte.  
  
Er fühlte jedoch nichts. Etwas unruhiger begann er den Oberkörper weiter abzutasten, doch es schien, als würde der Stoff seiner Kleidung eine Sperre sein. Blaise zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er Harrys Pullover samt Hemd, welches sich darunter befand, mit einem Ruck nach oben zog.  
  
Seamus Augen verengten sich, während er kurz zusammen zuckte. McGonagall schien noch immer wie versteinert. Ron legte schützend eine Hand auf Hermines Hinterkopf, damit sie sich ja nicht umdrehen und somit noch mehr erschrecken würde.  
  
Blaise blickte kurz auf den freien Oberkörper, auf dessen linke Hälfte sich noch immer rote Spuren vom Aufprall aufs Wasser befanden. Außerdem erblickte er Harrys vielen Narben auf dem gut gebauten Oberkörper, was wahrscheinlich am Quidditch lag, er jedoch gleichzeitig ziemlich dünn und zerbrechlich wirkte. Eine Kombination die Blaises Meinung nach kaum möglich und somit etwas ganz Besonderes war.  
  
Jedoch sollte er jetzt an etwas ganz anderes denken. Der Slytherin holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er seine Hand erneut hob und sie beinahe in Zeitlupe auf den Brustkorb des Gryffindors senkte.  
  
Er tastete Harrys Oberkörper beinahe mit geschlossenen Augen ab, hatte Angst, auf kein Lebenszeichen zu treffen, hatte seine Augen deshalb nur kaum merklich geöffnet und den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.  
  
An einer Stelle ließ Blaise seine Hand plötzlich ruhen, da die Haut dort wärmer als am restlichen Körper wirkte. Erschrocken öffnete er seine Augen wieder zur vollen Größe und blickte auf die Körperstelle, die er in jenem Moment berührte.  
  
Erst hatte er sich nur auf die Wärme fixiert, bevor er ein leichtes, sehr langsames Pochen unter seiner Handfläche spürte.  
  
Blaises Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Glück, Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit, während er nun auch noch seine zweite Hand auf Harrys Oberkörper legte und mit beiden flachen Händen über die immer wärmer werdende Haut fuhr.  
  
In diesem Moment verengten sich Seamus Augen noch mehr, während er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne trat: „Reicht's vielleicht irgendwann mal?"  
  
Doch der Slytherin reagierte nicht, starrte nur wie gebannt in das Gesicht des Gryffindors, während sogar die Wangen wieder etwas Farbe bekamen und die Lippen wirkten, als kehre all das Blut in sie zurück.  
  
Erst jetzt hob Blaise eine seiner Hände wieder und drehte sich mit mehr als nur erfreutem Gesicht um, bevor er ein heiseres, in einem fast zu hohem Ton: „Er lebt...", hervorbrachte.  
  
Das war das letzte, was der dunkelhaarige Slytherin zustande brachte, bevor sein Blickfeld sich extrem einschränkte, er erst jetzt sämtliche der geschehenen Tatsachen aufzunehmen schien und mit einem Mal zur Seite kippte, nur noch hörte, dass Seamus seinen Namen schrie, dies aber in seinen Ohren wieder und wieder hallte.  
  
Seamus kniete sich sofort erschrocken neben ihn und tickte ihn sachte an. Es dauerte jedoch noch eine ganze Weile, bis Blaise sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte und seine Augen vorsichtig öffnete, sich vom hellen Licht im Krankenflügel jedoch geblendet fühlte.  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten sich mittlerweile auch zu Harrys Bett bewegt, während Hermine dem noch immer starr liegenden Harry um den Hals fiel, während sie beinahe noch mehr Tränen als vorher schon vergoss.  
  
Ron stand nur völlig perplex daneben und stellte eine Frage nach der anderen: „Wie ist das möglich? Was ist mit Blaise? Wo bleibt überhaupt Dumbledore? Was geht hier überhaupt vor?"  
  
Doch keiner der Anwesenden schien seine Fragen zu beachten geschweige denn beantworten zu wollen. Währenddessen half Seamus Blaise langsam wieder hoch und half ihm erst mal soweit, dass dieser sich aufs Bett setzten konnte, wobei er sich neben ihm niederließ und einen Arm um ihm legte, bevor er sich langsam mit dem Kopf ganz gegen ihn lehnte, dessen Oberarm dabei umfasst behielt.  
  
Blaise blickte jedoch nur gerade aus, versuchte all das zu verdauen, was passiert war. Erst war Draco gekommen und hatte ihm von den Worten gegenüber Harry erzählt. Dann hatte Harry sich umbringen wollen, während er irgendwie näher an Seamus gekommen war. Wenige Minuten darauf hatte Harry tot sein sollen, bevor auch sein bester Freund Selbstmord begangen hatte und völlig aufgeschlitzt vor ihm gelegen hatte. Und nun war Harry wieder da, während Aquila für diesen Trank verantwortlich zu sein schien. Und soeben war er sogar noch umgefallen, was ihm vorher noch nie passiert war.  
  
Auch McGonagall trat nun langsam näher ans Bett, schien jedoch noch immer skeptisch zu sein, bevor sie Harrys Pullover ergriff und ihn langsam wieder hinunter zog, daraufhin den Oberkörper wieder mit der weißen Decke warm hielt.  
  
„Das ist unmöglich...", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als in jenem Moment Dracos größte Angst auf einer schwebenden Trage ins Zimmer getragen wurde: Draco.  
  
Madame Pompfrey schien völlig außer sich zu sein, während sie anscheinend bereits weiße Verbände um die vielen Wunden an Dracos Körper gezaubert hatte.  
  
Abrupt löste Blaise sich von Seamus, wollte erst nach Aquila fragen, doch dies schien ihm momentan unwichtig, weshalb er nur auf die Trage, die Draco hielt, zulief und auf seinen besten Freund hinunter blickte.  
  
„Lebt er?", fragte er schließlich völlig außer Atem, während ihm bei dem Anblick erneut schwindelig wurde.  
  
„Noch ja, Mr. Zabini. Wir werden jedoch warten müssen...", erwiderte Dumbledore, während er die Trage über ein Bett neben Harry schweben ließ und sie erst als sie sich nur höchstens noch einen Millimeter über der Matratze befand mit einer eleganten Handbewegung verschwinden ließ.  
  
Erst als Madame Pompfrey Draco allein zu versorgen begann und Blaise dabei hilflos neben dessen Bett stand, fiel dem Schulleiter Harrys wieder freigelegter Kopf auf.  
  
„Was in Godrics Namen...?", begann er, doch McGonagall unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Sir, Harry lebt...", brachte sie knapp und ihn gezwungen ernster Stimme hervor, bevor sie den Blick wieder abwandte und ihre Augen erneut rötlich zu werden schien.  
  
Dumbledore sah sie noch eine Weile an, bevor er ebenfalls ganz an Harrys Bett herantrat, Ron und Hermine aus diesem Grund kurz zur Seite taumelten und Dumbledore seine flache Hand auf Harrys Stirn legte, bevor er eher zu sich selbst murmelte: „Wie kann das nur...das ist unmöglich..."  
  
Auch wenn Dumbledore McGonagall nicht anblickte, nickte diese bestätigend. Der Schulleiter sah noch eine ganze Weile auf Harry hinab, bevor er sich suchend umsah und sein Blick auf die nun am Boden liegende braune Flasche fiel.  
  
„Von wem war die noch einmal?", fragte er ruhig und blickte sich um, doch keiner äußerte sich.  
  
„Mister Malfoy muss es irgendwo her haben!", erwiderte McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore drehte das kleine Fläschchen in seiner Hand, bevor er es in der rechten Tasche seines Umhanges verschwinden ließ: „Ich werde Severus beauftragen, die letzten Tropfen in dieser Flasche genaustens zu untersuchen."  
  
McGonagall nickte erneut und man merkte an der gesamten Stimmung, dass noch keiner wirklich irgendetwas zu realisieren schien.  
  
„Sir?", äußerte Madame Pompfrey sich jetzt, nachdem sie den blonden Slytherin in eine warme Decke eingehüllt und die Wunden stark verbunden hatte. Außerdem schien sie Draco vielerlei Tränke eingeflöst zu haben, welche sich jetzt auf dessen Nachtschrank befanden.  
  
Dumbledore antwortete nur, indem er aufblickte.  
  
„Die beiden brauchen jetzt Ruhe!", ihre Stimme klang streng und irgendwie anders als sonst, doch war sie wahrscheinlich nicht weniger fertig mit den Nerven als alle anderen.  
  
Dumbledore nickte abwesend, bevor er die anderen dazu antrieb, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. McGonagall war die erste, die in schnellen Schritten heraustrat, bevor Seamus ihr folgte, dann Ron und Hermine, nachdem sie Harrys Hand noch einmal fest gedrückt hatte und zu guter letzt Dumbledore.  
  
Nur ein gewisser Slytherin saß noch auf der Bettkante zu Draco und blickte traurig auf ihn hinab, bevor er sich vorbeugte und irgendetwas flüsterte.  
  
Erst dann stand er auf, stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, quetschte sich dann an dem Schulleiter, welcher noch immer in der Tür stand, vorbei und verließ den Raum ebenfalls. Madame Pompfrey huschte noch einige Male hin und her, bevor sie die Kerzenlichter löschte und dann in ihrem kleinen Nebenzimmer verschwand.  
  
Nur das Mondlicht schien durch die einzelnen, großen Fenster hinein und erhellte das Zimmer geringfügig.  
  
Es war still in dem Krankenflügel, beinahe schon eine erdrückende Stille. Harry befand sich noch immer umgeben von einem schwarzen Licht, doch begannen seine Sinnesorgane langsam wieder zu funktionieren.  
  
Vorher hatte er nichts mehr gerochen, gesehen, registriert und gefühlt. Doch jetzt sah er das Schwarz, konnte die Kälte fast riechen, während sein Körper zu brennen anfing, ihm plötzlich kochend heiß wurde.  
  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er um ihn herum wieder heller wurde, das Schwarz wieder in das berüchtigte, grelle Weiß wechselte.  
  
Harry holte stark Luft und außerhalb seiner Gedanken konnte man nun beobachten, wie sein Brustkorb sich wieder gleichmäßig hob und senkte, während seine Hand kurz aufzuckte und sein Kopf zur Seite fiel.  
  
Und in jenem grellen Schein standen sie wieder vor ihm: Seine Eltern und Sirius.  
  
„Du kannst zurück!"; sagte seine Mutter und begann sanft zu lächeln, während ihre Augen zu glitzern anfingen.  
  
„Wer hat ihm geholfen?", fragte James nun, doch keiner antwortete ihm.  
  
„Hätte ich bloß so ein Glück gehabt...", fügte Sirius hinzu und trotz seines Zustands war er immer noch für Scherze offen.  
  
Harry lächelte unsicher zurück, bevor seine Mutter ganz auf ihn zutrat: „Mach so etwas nie wieder. Denke bitte immer an uns, wir haben es für dich getan. Wir sind für dich hier...du bist nicht Schuld, sondern solltest uns beweisen, dass es sich gelohnt hat...du sollst Leben, Harry!, sie stockte und wandte ihren Kopf ab, während Sirius nun auf den Gryffindor zuschritt.  
  
„Irgendwann werden wir uns wieder sehen, doch die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen...vor allem ist sie nicht jetzt. Die Welt braucht dich, Draco braucht dich."  
  
Nun war James es, der erschrocken auf die drei zulief: „Was sagtest du, Tatze? Draco?"  
  
„Wolltet ihr so blind sein oder seid ihr es tatsächlich?"; fragte Sirius zurück.  
  
„Ich war nicht blind..."; erwiderte Lily, während Harrys Gesichtszüge nun verbittert wirkten.  
  
„Ach, bin ich also der einzige, der hier nichts weiß?"  
  
„Oder nichts wissen will!", füge Sirius grinsend hinzu, bevor er einen freundschaftlichen Klopfer auf seinen Rücken erntete und auch James nun zu lachen anfing.  
  
„Hauptsache du bist glücklich und du lebst!", versuchte Lily den Ernst in das Gespräch zurück zu bringen, „Solange du lebst, sind wir glücklich, also mach' dir keine Sorgen um uns..."  
  
Ihre Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal leiser, während Harry die letzten Worte überhaupt nicht mehr verstand, obwohl der Mund seiner Mutter noch Silben formte.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde er von hinten zurückgezogen, fast angesaugt werden. Der Abstand zu seinen drei Verwandten wurde immer größer, wobei Lily nun noch ihren Arm nach Harry ausstreckte und sanft lächelte, während James einen Arm um Sirius gelegt hatte und die beiden breit grinsten, gerade so, als wären sie glücklich dort, wo sie waren.  
  
Im nächsten Moment begann alles um ihn herum in etlichen von Farben zu verschwimmen, eh seine Augen erneut zufielen und er sich schwerelos fühlte, gerade so, als würde er schweben.  
  
Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, als ihm eine lodernde Hitze und gleichzeitige Kälte umgab, die Schwerelosigkeit nachließ und sein gesamter Körper sich irgendwie wieder gefestigt anfühlte.  
  
Harry wollte seine Augen öffnen, doch funktionierte es nicht, wobei es sich für ihn anfühlte, als würde sein Körper mit Blei beschwert werden.  
  
Es war wirklich unangenehm und für den Bruchteil von Sekunden, wünschte er sich, einfach wieder in das gefühllose Schwarze zurückkehren zu können, bevor der Schmerz etwas nachließ und Harry seine Augen mit einem letzten Versuch abrupt aufschlug.  
  
In jenem Moment erschrak er von Kopf bis Fuß. Er erkannte die Umrisse zwar noch nicht genau und auch sein Atem stockte noch, während sein Puls nun zu rasen begann, doch konnte er unmittelbar erkennen, dass er sich im Krankenflügel befand.  
  
Er wollte etwas sagen oder schreien, verstand nicht mehr, was in den gesamten letzten Stunden passiert war, doch seine Kehle war zu trocken und er selbst wie verstummt.  
  
Dann wollt er sich aufrichten, doch auch das wollte noch nicht ganz klappen, er schaffte es gerade mal, seine linke Hand etwas zu bewegen, was ihn jedoch schon sehr anstrengte.  
  
Er neigte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zur Seite, seine Augen schaffte er nur noch leicht geöffnet zu halten, und erblickte jemand anderes in dem Bett neben ihm liegen, doch konnte er nicht erkennen, wer es war.  
  
Er wollte endlich sehen und auch die Stille machte ihn verrückt, zu dem fühlte sich sein Körper noch immer wie gelähmt an. Wo war er gewesen und was zum Teufel war mit ihm passiert? Wieso hatte er seine Eltern und Sirius sehen können?  
  
Mit diesem Gedanke verbunden, schloss er seine Augen wieder, was zunehmend gut tat und versuchte seine Atmung etwas zu regeln. Er hatte gar nicht die Zeit länger über irgend etwas nachzudenken und die Fragen in seinem Kopf versuchen zu beantworten. Die Müdigkeit und Schlaffheit überkam ihn, eh er sich hätte wehren können.  
  
Er sah keine Bilder mehr vor sich und auch begann kein einziger Traum, nicht mal ein Albtraum. Der Schlaf hatte ihn sofort zu sich gerissen und in einen tiefen Bann gehüllt.  
  
Auch Dracos Gedanken spielten in dieser Nacht verrückt, doch befand er sich nicht umgeben von irgendwelchen Verstorbenen, sondern musste dafür schreckliche Fieberträume durchleiden.  
  
Immer wieder sah er Harry vor sich, sah diese blasse Farbe und die leblosen Lippen. Dann hörte er Blaises fiesen Tonfall in seinen Ohren, wie ihm all die Schuld zugeschoben wurde, während im nächsten Moment schon ein merkwürdiger und ihm unheimlich vorkommender Aquila vor ihm stand.  
  
Doch die Bilder von Harry und der Vorstellung, wie er wohl vom Besen gestürzt sein konnte, überwogen. Seine Augenlider zuckten immer wieder, während sein restlicher Körper einfach so dalag, reglos. Bis zum nächsten Morgen durchlebte er wirklich eine qualvolle Nacht, obwohl es sich tagsüber nicht wirklich änderte. Er hatte Harry umgebracht...war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor sein Gehirn völlig abschaltete und er nur noch wirre Bilder vor sich erkennen konnte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, noch ziemlich in der Früh, kam Blaise bereits in den Krankenflügel getapst und setzet sich auf einen Stuhl inmitten von Dracos und Harrys Bett.  
  
Er wusste nicht, um wen er sich mehr Sorgen machen sollte und zu wem er mehr schauen sollte. Doch als ihm Harrys zur Seite geneigter Kopf auffiel und er auch sah, dass er wieder atmete, machte er sich mehr Sorgen um Draco.  
  
Ja, auch dieser atmete noch, doch sah er völlig verändert aus und er wusste, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig daran war. Er hatte zwar nie ahnen können, dass Harry noch einmal wieder erwachen würde und bis jetzt kannte ja auch niemand die Gründe, doch trotzdem hatte er Draco nicht ganz so viel einreden müssen, vielleicht hätte er ihm auch beistehen sollen. Ganz Unrecht hatte der Blonde ja auch nicht gehabt. Sein ganzes Leben hatte sich abrupt umgestellt und er hatte einfach die Kontrolle über sich verloren und Dinge gesagt, die er nie so gemeint hatte.  
  
Blaises wusste es nicht, er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken und fühlen sollte. Schließlich griff er nur nach der Hand des verletzten Armes und streichelte sie sanft, während ihm schon wieder etwas schwindelig wurde, als ihm Dracos Anblick in die Erinnerung fiel und somit die vielen Wunden und der blutverschmierte Körper...der Fußboden, auf dem sich schon eine riesige Blutlache ausgebreitet hatte und Dracos Stimme. Der Blonde hatte die Lippen kaum noch bewegt, als er die Worte zu Blaise gesagt hatte. Die Silben waren undeutlich und heiser gewesen, doch trotzdem hatte Blaise verstanden und die Worte hatten ihn verletzt. Draco hatte vor ihm gelegen, ihm Sterben und dabei nur darum gebeten, ob Blaise ihm verzeihen könne. Das schien das einzig Wichtige für den Slytherin gewesen zu sein und das tat Blaise weh. Er hatte Draco unsinnige Gedanken eingeredet und sich somit eigentlich nicht viel besser als Draco selbst – bloß Harry gegenüber – benommen.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin wollte seinen Kopf gerade auf die Bettkante von Dracos Bett legen und die Augen schließen, als er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich wahrnahm.  
  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um, ließ Dracos hand dabei los und blickte in die leicht geöffneten Augen Harrys. Blaises Herz schien stehen zu bleiben, während er das Atmen für wenige Sekunden einfach vergessen hatte.  
  
„Harry?", fragte er kaum hörbar und fast wimmernd.  
  
Doch der Gryffindor schien nicht wirklich viel zu reagieren, blickte Blaise nur durch seine smaragdgrünen Augen an und schluckte ab und zu, wobei Blaises Harrys schwerer Atem auffiel.  
  
Der Slytherin stand nun ganz auf und setzte sich dafür auf Harrys Bettkante, blickte besorgt auf ihn herab. Harry hingegen formte seine Lippen immer wieder und schien zu Worten ansetzten zu wollen, doch trat kein einziger Laut zwischen den schmalen, roten Linien hervor.  
  
Schließlich lehnte Blaise sich so weit nach vorne, dass sein Ohr nur noch wenige Millimeter von Harrys Lippen entfernt war, während er nun dessen Hand zu drücken begann. Und endlich schaffte er es, den Hauch von Worten wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Ich habe meine Eltern gesehen...", nuschelte Harry, woraufhin Blaise seinen Kopf etwas drehte, um den Gryffindor ansehen zu können, nicht wusste, was er erwidern sollte.  
  
„Sirius war auch dabei...", fügte er dann kaum merklich hinzu und Blaises nickte nur, wusste, dass er gar nichts zu antworten brauchte, bevor er Harry einfach abrupt in seine Arme schloss und ein: „Verdammt, du lebst...", murmelte.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht, schloss seine Augen nur kurz, während Blaise ihn fast erdrückte: „Du warst tot...", nuschelte er, „...alle dachten, du wärst tot..."  
  
Es dauerte wirklich lange, bevor der Slytherin sich wieder von Harry löste und ihn mit glasigen Augen anlächelte.  
  
Harrys Gesicht blieb jedoch noch immer emotionslos, als würde er nicht mal die Kraft für ein leichtes Lächeln haben. Er zögerte noch eine Weile, bevor er sich an das Bett neben sich erinnerte, auf welchem gestern noch eine Person gelegen hatte.  
  
Unsicher drehte er seinen Kopf erneut zur Seite, schloss seine Augen erst einige Male wieder, bis er wieder klarer sehen konnte und runzelte seine Stirn dann, bevor er ein nun lauteres, aber noch immer heiseres: „Draco?", hervorbrachte.  
  
Er wollte sich aufrichten, stützte sich mit seinen kraftlosen Händen ab, doch fiel er immer wieder zurück aufs Bett.  
  
Blaise beobachtete ihn erschrocken, hatte Angst, dass Harry sich überanstrengen würde. Aus diesem Grund versuchte er Harry irgendwie dazu zu bringen, liegen zu bleiben, obwohl dessen Augen schon erschrocken geweitet waren und er aufgeregt atmete, schon wieder kein einziges Wort zustande brachte.  
  
Blaise atmete tief ein, sah ebenfalls noch einmal zu dem Blonden herüber, bevor er zu erklären versuchte: „Harry, hör mir bitte zu...", begann er und sofort fixierten die grünen Augen die seinen. „Draco hat versucht sich umzubringen.", er stockte, schluckte noch einmal, „...er wollte das nicht zu dir sagen...ich meine alles, was er dir an den Kopf geworfen hat. Nur...du kennst die Geschichte mit Aquila womöglich besser als ich und er hat einfach einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt.", erneut begannen Blaises Augen feucht zu werden, doch versuchte er, sich zusammen zu reißen, während Harrys Gesicht sich schmerzerfüllt verzog, „...hätte er die Worte ernst gemeint, würde er jetzt nicht hier liegen. Er hat deinen Tod nicht verkraftet und sich daraufhin selbst versucht umzubringen, immer wieder geschrieen, dass er ohne dich nicht Leben wolle. Er war völlig hysterisch und ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig daran, da ich ziemlich sauer auf ihn reagiert habe..."  
  
„Aber-...", begann Harry, doch Blaise fuhr einfach fort.  
  
„Er liebt dich Harry, dass weiß ich...dass weiß jeder hier...auch Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Dumbledore...alle, die hier bei dir waren, als du nur noch ein lebloser Körper warst."  
  
„Sie wissen es?", Harrys Stimme begann wieder etwas klarer zu werden.  
  
Blaises nickte: „Ich habe Draco gestern aufgefunden, er hat sich mit einem Messer am ganzen Körper selbst verletzt...an den Armen, den Beinen...sogar am Hals...", erneut schossen ihm die Bilder in den Kopf, weshalb er seine Augen für einen Moment zusammen kniff, „Er hat dir das Leben gerettet...er hat dir irgend etwas gegeben...irgendeinen Trank, der noch untersucht wird...und deshalb bist du wieder bei uns..."  
  
Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, während auch seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten: „Er hasst mich...er hat gesagt...er hasst mich. Wieso sollte er mich zurückholen, um sich dann selbst umzubringen? Er will mich quälen...ich..."  
  
In diesem Moment kam eine aufgebrachte Madame Pompfrey ins immer gestürzt und schubste Blaise unsanft von Harrys Bettkante.  
  
„Mister Zabini!", schrie sie empört, bevor se Harrys wach sein registrierte.  
  
„Die beiden brauchen Ruhe, dass habe ich Ihnen ausdrücklich gesagt!", sagte sie streng, doch Blaise funkelte nur wütend zurück und blickte auf Harry, welcher nun aufgeregt zu atmen begonnen hatte.  
  
Madame Pompfrey blickte noch eine Weile auf Blaise zurück, bevor sie sich auch umwandte und erschrocken aufschrie: „Er ist wach? Mister Potter? Sie leben!"  
  
Trotz der Erschöpfung verdrehte Harry seine Augen.  
  
„Holen Sie sofort irgendeine Lehrkraft und den Schulleiter!", befahl Pompfrey dann.  
  
Blaise blieb noch eine Weile stehen, sah zurück in Harrys Augen, bevor er nickte und sich auf den Weg machte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das habe ich noch schnell vor der Hochzeit geschrieben, jetzt muss ich mich erst mal stylen und so. ‚hasst Familiengeschnulze' Na ja, bis dann erstmal und schön reviewn.  
  
DANKE AN:  
  
Blablabla: Ja, aber wenn es immer nur schön ist, wird es langweilig. ‚lach'  
  
Sophia: Bist du neu hier? Wenn ja ‚Willkommenskette umhänge' Ach ja...ich mag traurige Geschichten auch, die sind nicht so langweilig. ‚grins'  
  
Eva: Ja, jetzt ist ja das nächste Chap da. ‚beruhigend über deinen Rücken streiche' Biste auch neu hier unter den Reviewern? Bin mir nicht sicher... ‚schäm'  
  
Anica: Danke, dass ich dich nicht verliere. ‚freu' Macht ja nichts mit dem reviewn. Ich meine ja auch nicht die Leute, die so oder so jedenfalls ein oder zwei mal reviewn. Aber es gibt auch die ganz Stummen und das finde ich schade. ‚schnief'  
  
Schmusemausi: Nicht an den Nägeln kauen! ‚lach' Nee, erst wollte ich sie wirklich tot lassen und aufhören, aber dann wären zu viele Dinge ungeklärt geblieben und auch der Slash nicht so zum Vorschein gekommen. Deshalb geht's weiter.  
  
Carmen: Nee, das letzte ist es nicht. Wollte erst ganz aufhören, doch dann viel mir auf, dass dann viel zu viele Chapter ungeklärt blieben...beziehungsweise viele Dinge. HDAGDL  
  
Tanzendes Prärieschwein: LOL, weißt du, wie ich mich über deinen Namen weggehauen habe? Wie kann man nur so heißen. ‚sich tot lacht' Das ist zu geil. Danke für dein Review. ‚Willkommensliedchen pfeife'  
  
Und Katan-kun: Nee, dein Review ging noch mit dem Zulabern, also es gibt weit aus längere. ‚lach' Aber ich nenne das eh nicht zulabern. Ich liebe solche langen Reviews...ich glaube jeder Autor tut das. Erst mal vielen, vielen Dank, für deine vielen Komplimente. ‚ganz gerührt ist'. Ja Vernon und Lucius sind sch... Obwohl ich Lucius eigentlich mag. (Ich stehe auf die Fiesen) Ja, will 100 Kapitel schreiben, doch ob man das letztendlich wirklich schafft, bleibt die Frage. Du bist also auch neu, gell? ‚auch die Willkommenskekse überreich' Hoffe, du hast weiterhin Spaß am Lesen.  
  
AN ALLE: Ich denke, Dienstag geht es weiter. Bis dahin erst mal, CIAO!!! Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	61. kapitel 61: Zeit, die nicht vergeht

Kapitel 61: Zeit, die nicht vergeht  
  
Blaise war so unbeschreiblich erleichtert, dass Harry wieder unter den Lebenden weite, doch gleichzeitig war er noch immer mehr als nur verwirrt. Er hatte mittlerweile zwar registriert, was alles passiert war, doch trotzdem schien es ihm, als hätte er es noch nicht vollkommen aufgenommen.  
  
Noch immer neben der Spur, eilte er zu Dumbledores Büro, um dann mit ihm zusammen zurück zu Harry zu kehren. Die anderen Schüler schienen noch immer zu schlafen.  
  
Er hatte gegenüber des Schulleiters kein einziges Wort hervorgebracht, nur wirre Dinge gestottert, bevor Dumbledore einfach genickt hatte und ihm wortlos gefolgt war.  
  
Und als sie sich dann im Krankenflügel befanden, trafen sie auf eine wild gestikulierende Madame Pompfrey, während Harry mit gebeugtem Oberkörper und ziemlich schwach wirkend auf Dracos Bettkante saß.  
  
Er sah aus als ob jeden Moment vom Bettrand fallen würde. Seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und seine Lippen waren nach wie vor trocken und spröde. Er saß irgendwie taumelnd da und wirkte so, als ob ihm seine Augen jeden Moment zufallen würden.  
  
„Ich konnte nichts machen!", wehrte sich Madame Pompfrey, „Er ist einfach aufgestanden, obwohl er sich noch ausruhen sollte!"  
  
Dumbledore blieb nur erschrocken stehen, während Harry irgendetwas zu Draco sagte, was man aber durch dessen noch heisere und nuschelnde Stimme nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
Blaise zögerte noch etwas, bevor er erst einige Schritte und dann ganz auf Harry zulief und sich schützend, falls er wirklich fallen sollte, neben ihn stellte.  
  
Der Gryffindor blickte nicht einmal auf, saß nur da und bewegte sich mit dem Oberkörper vor und wieder zurück, die ganze Zeit.  
  
„Er wird aufwachen...", murmelte er, „Er muss einfach aufwachen...es ist schon wieder meine Schuld...er darf nicht sterben..."  
  
Blaise schluckte, bevor er einen Arm hob und ihn vorsichtig auf die Schulter Harrys legte.  
  
„Harry, er wird wieder aufwachen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Aber du solltest vorerst wieder zurück in dein Bett, da du noch viel zu schwach bist, als dass du aufstehen könntest und solltest", erklärte er ruhig.  
  
Dumbledore trat nun auch nach vorne: „Harry, er hat Recht. Du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen!"  
  
Der Gryffindor schluckte, hatte noch immer Dracos Antlitz fixiert, wollte einfach zurück schreien und sagen, was er von alledem hielt, was er von Dumbledore hielt. Doch hatte er keine Kraft dazu. Warum hatten sie ihn zurück geholt, wenn dafür Draco im Sterben lag. Das war einfach nicht fair.  
  
„Ich werde dieses Bett nicht verlassen!", sagte er schließlich nur laut und griff dabei vorsichtig nach Dracos Hand, „...eh will ich wieder dahin zurück, von wo ihr mich weggeholt habt."  
  
Blaise, Madame Pompfrey und der Schulleiter tauschten flüchtige Blicke auf, bevor Dumbledore kaum merklich nickte, seine Hand hob, sie merkwürdig bewegte und Dracos bett daraufhin fast um das Doppelte breiter wurde, Harry bei dieser Vergrößerung fast vom Bett gefallen wäre, hätte Blaise ihn nicht festgehalten.  
  
Nicht einmal zu einem ‚Danke' war er fähig, denn seiner Meinung nach war das das Mindeste, was der Schulleiter hätte tun können.  
  
Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um, ließ sich nur vorsichtig neben Draco sinken und legte einen Arm um den Blonden, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich noch dichter an ihn schmiegte.  
  
Er blickte nicht mehr auf, sah nur noch immer auf den leblos wirkenden Slytherin hinab, während er mehr unbewusst bemerkte, dass sich das Bett vergrößert hatte. Er füllte noch die letzte Lücke zwischen ihm und Draco, während die hand des um ihn gelegten Armes sich in dem Bettlaken festkrallte. Harry kniff die Augen so fest zusammen, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Das alles musste ein böser Traum sein, es konnte einfach nicht der Realität entsprechen.  
  
Er war tot gewesen, hatte es endlich geschafft zu fliehen, doch war er zurück geholt worden und das von niemand anderem als Draco selbst, von dem Menschen, der ihm all diese verletzenden Dinge an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Und auch dieser Junge war es, der sich hatte umbringen wollen. Nicht aus den gleichen Gründen wie er selbst, doch hatte Draco somit bewiesen, dass er die harten Worte nicht wirklich ernst gemeint haben konnte, ihn immer noch lieben musste und ohne ihn nicht leben wollte.  
  
Der Gryffindor war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft dass er Blaise und den Schulleiter völlig vergessen und ebenso kaum registriert hatte, dass seine beiden besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine, den Krankenflügel vor wenigen Minuten ebenfalls betreten hatten.  
  
Harry kämpfte mit sich selbst, wusste nicht, ob er aufstehen oder die ganze Situation in Form von Ignorieren meistern sollte. Ihm war klar, dass Ron sowie dessen feste Freundin die Wahrheit bereits wussten und somit entschied er sich schließlich für das Letztere.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen noch fester, drückte sich enger an den blonden Slytherin und gab keinen weiteren Laut mehr von sich. Er müsste sauer sein, sauer auf seine Eltern un Sirius, die ihn nicht hatten aufnehmen wollen, sauer auf Draco, welcher ihn ohne Grund angeschrieen, verletzt und verlassen hatte, sauer, weil genau dieser ihn zurückgeholt hatte, obwohl er sich im selben Moment selbst etwas angetan hatte.  
  
Doch war er es nicht, er war nicht sauer, sondern nur enttäuscht, verletzt und vor allem verwirrt. Wie hatte Draco ihn überhaupt zurückholen können? Wie war das möglich?  
  
Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, dem Tod zu entkommen, warum hatte dann niemals jemand Sirius, seine Eltern oder gar Cedric zurückzuholen versucht? Hermine trat einen Schritt nach vorn, doch Ron hielt sie am Unterarm zurück und warf ihr einen viel sagenden Blick zu, der ungefähr heißen konnte: ‚Spinnst-du? Das-ist-Malfoy-mit-dem-er-da-liegt!'  
  
Harry grub sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter, wollte einfach nicht aufblicken, die Reaktion der anderen gar nicht erst sehen wollen, da er einen Wutanfall Rons nicht verkraften könnte.  
  
Es hätte wohl vorerst niemand mehr reagiert, wäre nicht in diesem Moment Seamus in den Raum gestolpert, während seine stoppenden Schritte laut wieder hallten. Als fast alle Blicke, bis natürlich die Harrys und Dracos auf ihn fielen, senkte er kurz den Kopf und schabte mit dem Fuß über den Boden, bevor er wieder aufsah und langsam auf Blaise zuschritt.  
  
Blaise hob einen Mundwinkel und versuchte jedenfalls ansatzweise ein Lächeln anzudeuten, bevor er seine Hand nach dem Iren ausstreckte, welche dieser sofort vorsichtig ergriff.  
  
Blaise lächelte noch einmal und zog Seamus dann an sich, während er zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über dessen Handrücken fuhr.  
  
Irritiert blickte der rothaarige Gryffindor zu Hermine auf: „Wieso sind hier auf einmal alle schwul?", fragte er leise und dabei etwas zischend.  
  
Hermine erwiderte jedoch nichts, verdrehte nur die Augen, bevor sie dem Schulleiter einen fragenden Blick zu warf.  
  
Dumbledore schaute erst nicht zurück, schien sich selbst wegen nichts mehr sicher zu sein, bevor er sich in normaler Lautstärke äußerte, so, dass auch Harry es hören konnte: „Ich werde Severus nun aufgrund des Trankes Aufsuchen. Poppy?", er nickte ihr zu, „Sie passen auf die beiden auf und ihr anderen...", er sah einmal von Antlitz zu Antlitz, „...habt jetzt Unterricht. Außerdem brauchen die beiden Ruhe."  
  
Ron wollte schon wieder etwas erwidern, fragen, was in Gottes Namen Harry und Draco zu so etwas veranlasst hatte, warum, wann, wie und weshalb, doch zog Hermine ihn nur mit einem strafenden Blick hinter sich her in Richtung Ausgang. Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sie Harry schon genug verletzt.  
  
Seamus blickte noch einmal zu Blaise auf, während dessen eigener Blick nahezu an dem blonden Slytherin klebte. Es dauerte noch einige ganze Minuten, bevor er zu Seamus hinuntersah, nickte und ein paar Schritte rückwärts ging, um den Krankenflügel ebenfalls verlassen zu können.  
  
Und somit waren Draco und Harry wieder völlig allein. Auch Madame Pompfrey hatte sich wieder in ihrem Nebenzimmer zurückgezogen.  
  
Harry war froh über das Verschwinden der großen Truppe, wagte es endlich, ich wieder etwas von Draco zu lösen und blickte zu ihm auf. Er schaffte es nur, seine Augen leicht zu öffnen, während seine Wimpern mit salzigen Tränen verklebt waren.  
  
Dracos Zustand hatte sich noch immer nicht verändert, während etwas Blut durch den Verband an dessen Hals hindurch schimmerte. Harrys Augen füllten sich immer mehr mit Tränen, bevor er sich sofort wieder dicht an Draco drückte und sein Gesicht auf dessen Schulter vergrub, während er kaum verständliche Worte in Dracos Pulloverstoff nuschelte.  
  
„Warum...du sagtest...du würdest mich nicht allein lassen...wieso machst du so etwas? Du weißt, dass ich...dich brauche...Draco, bitte komm' zurück...bitte!", Harrys Tränen vermischten sich langsam mit dem Stoff des schwarzen Pullovers, während Harry stark zu schluchzen begann und sich bereits leicht an Dracos Schultern festkrallte, während er seinen Kopf noch enger an den Slytherin drückte.  
  
„Wieso holst du mich zurück...wenn du doch selber gehst?...Bitte, komm' wieder zurück...wir können doch neu anfangen...es wird auch alles wieder gut...Draco...bitte...", seine Stimme war heiser und undeutlich, „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an unseren ersten Kuss...du hast mich geküsst...im Schlaf...du hast nie aufgegeben...warum tust du das jetzt? Gegen wen soll ich den beim Quidditch spielen? Draco...verlass' mich nicht...bitte...oder nimm mich jedenfalls wieder mit..."  
  
Doch Draco rührte sich noch immer nicht, lag nur da, zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper. Es schien fast, als wäre er bereits tot, wenn da nicht sein Herz war, welches noch immer regelmäßig, wenn auch sehr langsam, schlug.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise und Seamus waren währenddessen in der Etage des Gryffindorturms. Dort gab es eine Abzweigung zum Klassenraum für Arithmantik und eine Treppe, die weiter nach unten führte.  
  
An genau dieser Verzweigung blieben sie stehen, so dass Seamus sich gegenüber des Slytherins befand und sie sich an beiden Händen gleichzeitig festhielten, während sie einige Meter Abstand zueinander hatten.  
  
Erst lächelte Seamus vorsichtig, bevor er den Kopf senkte, Blaises Hände noch fester drückte und dann wieder aufblickte und ziemlich ernst dabei wirkte: „Blaise?", fing er leise an.  
  
Dieser lächelte sanft zurück und nickte unsicher.  
  
„Was ist das?", fragte der Ire weiter.  
  
„Was ist was?", Blaise runzelte seine Stirn, versand Seamus' Frage wirklich nicht.  
  
Erneut ließ der Gryffindor seinen Kopf hängen, wobei der Druck an Blaises Hände wieder schwächer wurde: „Na...das hier. Zwischen uns....", erwiderte Seamus so leise, dass Blaise eine ganze Weile brauchte, um sich den Reim der Worte selbst zusammen bilden und schließlich eine Logikfinden zu können.  
  
Er lachte leise auf: „Zwischen uns?"  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor wirkte etwas verärgert und sah Blaise nun durchdringlich an, was als Antwort genügen sollte.  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt...", Blaise wandte den Blick ab, woraufhin Seamus dessen Hände losließ und sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.  
  
„Seamus, ehrlich...ich mag dich wirklich...und ich glaube, das könnte etwas Ernstes werden...vorausgesetzt du willst das auch...aber bis jetzt ist da noch nichts...es ist doch gerade mal der Anfang...und ich bin mir eben etwas unsicher...man hat ja nicht alle Tage seine erste Beziehung...", stammelte der Slytherin, was ihn wirklich untypisch wirken ließ, „Zudem ist da das ganze Chaos in meinem Kopf...Draco...nicht, wie du jetzt wieder denkst...aber er liegt im Sterben. Harry ist wieder aufgewacht. Ich bin einfach nur durcheinander..."  
  
Seamus lächelte nun doch wieder, bevor er einen Schritt näher trat: „Beziehung?", wiederholte er Blaises eben unbewusst gesagte Worte.  
  
Blaise wartete einen Augenblick, versuchte sich an das eben Gesagte zu erinnern, bevor er antwortete: „Und Chaos..."  
  
Seamus nickte verständnisvoll, bevor er noch einmal lächelte, sich dann vorsichtig vorbeugte und Blaise einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte: „Ich weiß...", erwiderte er flüsternd, sah Blaise noch einmal tief in die Augen und verschwand dann in Richtung Klassenraum für Arithmantik.  
  
Blaise blieb noch eine Weile stehen, sah dem Gryffindor nachdenklich hinterher, bevor er sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Slytherinkerker machte. Die Slytherins und die Ravenclaws würden in dem ersten Unterrichtsblock nämlich Zaubertränke haben. Es war eigentlich eines von Blaise Lieblingsfächern, doch an dem heutigen Tag hatte er keine rechte Lust dazu.  
  
Außerdem fehlte ihm ohne seinen besten Freund jeglicher Spaß und vor allem die Freude an dem sonst so alltäglichen Unterrichtsgeschehen.  
  
Er zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er ohne Anzuklopfen in den Klassenraum eintrat, obwohl er vorerst damit gerechnet hatte, dass er abgeschlossen sein könnte. Doch stattdessen fand er Aquila und Snape darin vor. Snape drückte dem Blonden gerade missmutig einen Stapel Bücher in die Hand, während Aquila kalt zu dem Lehrer aufsah.  
  
Blaise konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bevor er sich laut räusperte.  
  
Erschrocken blickte Professor Snape Richtung Tür, bevor er : „Mister Zabini?", fragte.  
  
Aquila wandte sich in jenem Moment von Snape ab und schritt langsam an Blaise vorbei, während dieser schon wieder in den königsblauen Augen versank, trotz des kühlen, emotionslosen Blickes.  
  
„Mister Zabini?", wiederholte der Zaubertränkelehrer und derzeitige Lehrer in VGDDK sich nun etwas lauter.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir...", erwiderte Blaise leise, während er Aquila, welcher nun die Tür hinter sich schloss, hinterher sah und erst dann wieder in das genervte Gesicht Snapes blickte.  
  
„Was gibt es?", brummte der schwarzhaarige Professor.  
  
„Mir geht's heute nicht so gut...es ist wegen Draco...Sie wissen schon...könnte ich vielleicht die ersten beiden Stunden bei Ihnen ausfallen lassen?"  
  
Snape sah Blaise eine Weile abschätzend an, bevor er kaum merklich nickte und ein: „Nur aufgrund dieser Umstände.", hinzufügte, „Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass dies sich verallgemeinern lässt!", mit diesen letzten Worten trat er wieder hinter seinen Pult, setzte sich und begann wirre Pergamente zu ordnen.  
  
Blaise nickte trotz alledem zurück, murmelte noch ein: „Dank, Sir!", und verschwand dann wieder schleunigst aus dem dunklen Kerker.  
  
Er wollte gerade weiter zu den Slytherinkerkern schreiten, als er schon von hinten angesprochen wurde und er sich erschrocken umwandte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry, nicht so lang nach so langer zeit. Aber ich penne hier gleich am PC ein. Hab' so viel zu tun im Moment. Nicht böse sein. Ich würde auch gerne persönliche Danksagungen machen. Aber 1.) Entstände dabei bei über 30 reviewn fast ein neues Chapter und 2.) Wie schon gesagt, ich bin völlig kaputt.  
  
Trotz alledem habe ich mich sehr über die Anhäufung von Reviews gefreut. Ich hatte wieder eine Nullbockphase, denn trotz des Stresses, versuche ich ja sonst auch immer weiter zu schreiben. Also, ihr habt mich ermutigt, DANKE:  
  
knuddel  
  
Ich danke also: Blue, Takuto-kun, Katan-kun, Schnuckiputz, Sabysemilla, Phoenixfeder, Snuggles2, Anni, Vampiry, Dark-live, Ödarius, Danwaith, Schwarze-witwe, Mona, Stella, Eva, Sophia, Kissymouse, noch einmal Danwaith, Lynne Malfoy, noch einmal Takuto-kun, noch einmal Katan-kun, Morga, noch einmal Dark-live, Ayanamireichan, Blue Phoenixtear, Annika, noch einmal Blue, Bele, Archie und Muramdamus.  
  
Ich entschuldige mich für mein kurzzeitiges Chapter 61, aber wie gesagt, mich überkam die vorübergehende Nullbockphase. Also helft mir, ihr zu entkommen.  
  
AN ALLE: Das nächste Chapter wird sehr, sehr sehr hot und ultra zitronig. Erscheint frühstens Donnerstag, da ich morgen bis 22 Uhr wech bin.  
  
CU Phoenix-vulpecula 


	62. Kapitel 62: Der Ausrutscher

Kapitel 62: Der Ausrutscher  
  
Erst erkannte der Dunkelhaarigen niemanden, bis ihm etwas Helles auffiel, was er schon bald als Haarschopf und somit auch den dazu gehörigen Körper erkennen konnte.  
  
„Hast du etwa vor zu schwänzen?", fragte Aquila in seiner typisch scharfen Stimme, während er sich nun mit dem Rücken von der Wand, gegen die er gelehnt hatte, wegdrückte und in langsamen Schritten auf Blaise zuging, ihn dabei hämisch angrinste.  
  
„Nein...es ist nur...ach, was ich noch sagen wollte. Danke, dass du letztens auf Draco aufgepasst hast, trotz eurem Verhältnis zueinander.", Blaise ignorierte die Kälte, die der Blonde ausstrahlte, hatte schon seit mehreren Stunden nicht mehr die Kraft, vor Sarkasmus zu sprühen.  
  
Aquila kniff seine Lippen so zusammen, dass er noch immer zu grinsen schien und nickte dabei: „Lust auf ein kleines Gespräch?", fragte er dann mit irgendeinem Unterton, den Blaise vorerst nicht identifizieren konnte.  
  
Er traute Dracos Bruder eigentlich überhaupt nicht, doch da waren die königsblauen Augen und schließlich willigte er nach einigem weiteren Zögern ein.  
  
Aquila schien noch weiter zu grinsen, während er einige Schritte trotz der Dunkelheit rückwärts meisterte, dann zur Seite nickte, sich schließlich drehte und in diesem eben angedeuteten Gang verschwand.  
  
Blaise blickte sich um, doch niemand war zu sehen und somit folgte er dem Älteren, über was auch immer dieser reden wollte.  
  
Nach einer geringen Zeitspanne kamen sie nach der Durchquerung eines modrigen Korridors an dessen Ende an und befanden sich vor einer Tür, die ähnlich all der anderen in den Kellern Hogwarts war.  
  
Aquila wandte sich kein weiteres Mal um, obwohl Blaise schon lange verschwunden sein konnte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, tippte ihn einmal gegen den schwarzen Türgriff, bei dem sich nicht einmal ein Schloss befand, und stieß die massive Tür dann mit zwei Fingern auf. Er schritt noch immer gerade aus, drehte sich erst um, als er in der Mitte des Zimmers angekommen war, während Blaise noch immer außerhalb stand.  
  
„Angst?", fragte Aquila und hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er den Kopf schief grinsend schüttelte und seinen Umhang elegant ablegte, was Blaises Meinung nach geradezu provokativ wirkte, auch wenn er Aquila überhaupt nicht kannte und dieser somit nicht wissen konnte, dass der Slytherin das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugte.  
  
Er zögerte erneut, bevor er endlich einen Schritt ins Zimmer wagte und sich gerade umdrehen wollte, um die Tür zu schließen, als Aquila seinen Zauberstab schon wieder erhoben hielt, ihn auf die Tür richtete und: „Admonitus!", sagte.  
  
Die Tür fiel mit einem unangenehmen Knall zu, während der Blonde zufrieden grinste und seinen Zauberstab dann auf einem großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes ablegte. Das Zimmer war ähnlich dem Snapes, kalter, steinerner Boden, eben solche Wände, ein Schreibtisch, massenhaft von Büchern und zwei verschiedene Hintertüren, wobei Blaise hinter der einen das Bade- und hinter dem anderen das Schlafzimmer vermutete, wobei es ihm beim Letzteren leicht schauderte, warum auch immer.  
  
Der einzige Unterschied zu Professor Snapes Büro bestand darin, dass sich in diesem Raum noch ein weiterer Schrank und eine tiefrote, fast rotschwarze Couch befand, die jedenfalls etwas Farbe in den Raum brachte.  
  
Das Zimmer spiegelte eigentlich den ihm bis jetzt bekannten Charakter Aquilas wieder: kalt, emotionslos, dunkel und trotzdem ein kleiner Tropfen Gutes wie es in dem Zimmer die rotschwarze Couch war.  
  
Blaise versuchte nicht allzu ausgelaugt zu wirken, verschränkte nun seine Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „Und?", er schritt ebenfalls weiter nach vorne, versuchte wieder lässiger zu wirken, während er sich weiter in dem Raum umblickte, „Worüber willst du reden?"  
  
Aquila grinste nur, während er sich auf dem knartschenden Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ: „Du könntest mich beispielsweise nach dem Trank fragen, den ich Draco gegeben habe und dieser ihn somit Potter gab."  
  
Blaise verformte seine Augen zu engen Schlitzen, bevor er erwiderte: „Schön... Und, was war das nun für ein Trank?"  
  
Aquila begann noch zufriedener zu wirken, grinste wieder schief und sagte: „Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis."  
  
Der Slytherin verdrehte seine Augen, wusste nicht, warum er sich überhaupt auf dieses Gespräch eingelassen hatte, warum er dem ihm völlig Fremden ohne Widerwille gefolgt war.  
  
Er sah sich noch etwas um, erkannte die verschiedensten Bücher über dunkle Künste und fragte dann: „Bildet Snape dich jetzt aus, oder was?"  
  
Aquila zuckte mit den Schultern: „Man kann es nennen, wie man will..."  
  
Blaise runzelte seine Stirn, warum musste der Blonde sich nur so ausgesprochen merkwürdig benehmen?  
  
„Du bleibst also tatsächlich auf Hogwarts?", fragte der Slytherin und konnte einen abschätzenden Blick nicht vermeiden, da er wusste, wie hinterhältig der ehemalige Ravenclaw war und wie viel Schmerz er Draco und somit auch Harry zugefügt hatte.  
  
„Ich muss.", korrigierte Aquila ihn monoton und grinste noch immer, ein Grinsen, welches Blaise ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
  
Blaise senkte seine Arme nun wieder und betrachtete Aquila schweigend. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt seinen Umhang zusammen zu legen und dann über den Stuhl, auf dem er saß zu hängen. Doch irgendwann blickte er auf und traf mit seinem Blau genau in das Braun des Slytherins.  
  
„Hab' ich irgendetwas im Gesicht oder warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte Aquila schließlich und wirkte dabei etwas ernster, beinahe wütend. Blaise wandte abrupt den Blick ab, wirkte dabei ziemlich hilflos und antwortete nicht, da er nicht gewusst hätte womit.  
  
Stille.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis dieses Schweigen von einem kratzenden Geräusch unterbrochen wurde, denn Aquila hatte seinen Stuhl nach hinten geschoben und war kurz daraufhin aufgestanden.  
  
Blaise wagte es vorerst nicht aufzusehen und schielte nur etwas in die Richtung, in der sich Aquila befand, bevor seinen Kopf vorsichtig ganz hob.  
  
„Oder starrst du mich einfach nur so an, weil du grundlos von mir fasziniert bist?", Aquilas Lippen bildeten wieder ein schiefes Lächeln, während er in mehr als nur langsamen Schritten auf Blaise zuging.  
  
Blaises Stirn legte sich in Falten, während er antworten wollte, doch sein Verstand weigerte sich noch, bevor seine Lippen es einfach, ohne dass er es gewollt hätte, ausspuckten: „Nur deine Augen."  
  
Und genau diese weiteten sich nun, als der Blonde die schnell ausgesprochene Antwort aufgenommen hatte, während er nun vor Blaise nun in seinen gemächlichen Schritten umrundete, den Blick nicht von dem Slytherin abließ.  
  
„Mein Augen also?", fragte er zurück und wirkte schon wieder ernster.  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts.  
  
„Der Rest gefällt dir nicht? Nur meine Augen, was?"  
  
Blaise spürte, wie sein Puls zu rasen begann, während ihm plötzlich ziemlich warm wurde. Ob es an Angst oder an der heiseren, flüsternden und doch so kühlen Stimme des anderen lag, konnte Blaise nicht beurteilen.  
  
Aquila beendet noch seine letzte Runde um den Dunkelhaarigen herum, bevor er direkt vor ihm stehen blieb: „Antworten fallen dir besonders schwer...scheint es mir.", er grinste kühl.  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf kaum merklich. Wieso zum Teufel fühlte er sich plötzlich so unbeschreiblich schwach, wo doch sonst er in Gegenwart aller der Dominantere gewesen war?  
  
„Also gefällt dir der Rest nun oder nicht?", Aquila lächelte schief und hob eine Augenbraue, während seine Augen nach wie vor emotionslos wirkten.  
  
„Doch...schon...", brachte Blaise stotternd hervor, während er stark hoffte, dass er nicht noch rötlich anlief.  
  
Aquila nickte wieder, kniff die Lippen zusammen und ließ, ohne seinen Kopf dabei zu bewegen, seinen Blick über Blaises Körper schweifen, von unten nach oben und wieder zurück.  
  
Blaise wusste nicht warum, doch fühlte er sich trotz seiner Kleidung und seines Umhanges unter diesem scharfen Blick ziemlich nackt.  
  
„Kein Grund...", begann der Blonde dann und schritt nun auf Blaise zu und mit jedem Schritt nach vorn, taumelte Blaise einen rückwärts, bis er gegen das geplante Ziel Dracos Bruder stieß und nicht mehr weiter ausweichen konnte. Stattdessen spürte er die kalte Wand an seinem Rücken. Aquila füllte noch die letzte Lücke zwischen sich und Blaise, hob dann seine Hände und fuhr mit ihnen von Blaises Hals an über die gesamte Robe bis hin zum Hosenbund, wo seine Hände verweilten und er mit erhobener Augenbraue aufblickte: „...nervös zu werden...", vollendete er dann seinen eben angefangenen Satz.  
  
Blaise Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen. Er hätte ihn einfach wegstoßen können oder selbst weglaufen können, doch stattdessen blieb er einfach stehen, während sein Atem schwerer wurde.  
  
Aquila kam noch einen letzten Schritt näher, bevor er seine Hände wieder vom Hosenbund hob und sie nun an den weißen Kragen legte, der unter dem Umhang und dem Pullover hervorstach.  
  
Blaise wusste nicht, was er da tat und warum er all dies zuließ. Warum rannte er nicht einfach weg? Doch wollte er das überhaupt? Während er darüber nachdachte, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über seinem gesamten Körper aus, während er es nur noch schaffte, durch einen leicht geöffneten Mund zu atmen.  
  
Aquila ließ seinen Blick erneut über den Körper Blaises schweifen, bevor er in die braunen, leicht ängstlich wirkenden Augen sah und sich dann, um den Slytherin zu reizen, mit der Zunge über die oberen Zähne fuhr, die Augenbrauen dabei kurz hochzucken ließ und dann wieder schief grinste, bevor er seine Hände wieder bis zum Hosenbund wandern ließ und ohne danach zu fragen einfach den Knopf öffnete und dann den Reißverschluss herunter zog.  
  
In diesem Zustand ließ er die Hose, fuhr erneut mit seinen Händen über den Umhang bis zu Blaises Nacken und hob dann einen Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen: „Scheint dir wohl zu gefallen?", hauchte er heiser in das Ohr des Jüngeren, so dass dieser den heißen Atem spüren konnte und ihm erneut wärmer zu werden schien.  
  
Unbewusst fielen ihm die Augen kurz zu, während sein Atem noch mehr zu stocken begann. Aquila war achtzehn, durfte er das überhaupt? Zudem war er angehender Lehrer und noch immer Dracos verhasster Bruder und somit die Person, die sein bester Freund am meisten verabscheute. Und die Person, weswegen Draco nun im Krankenflügel lag, nicht direkt deswegen, aber es war mitunter ein Grund dafür.  
  
Schließlich siegte sein Verstand doch und er stieß den Älteren von sich weg, auch wenn es schwächlich wirkte.  
  
„Das geht nicht...", murmelte er völlig außer Atem, bevor er mit seinen schwitzigen Fingern zu seinem Hosenstahl griff und den Reißverschluss wieder hochzuziehen begann.  
  
Aquila betrachtete ihn eine Weile, ließ sich jedoch nicht irritieren, während Blaise unter den Augen Aquilas vergeblich versuchte, seinen Knopf wieder zu schließen. Und in jenem Moment füllte Aquila den wirklich letzten Abstand, drückte Blaise mit seinem gesamten Körper gegen die Wand, riss Blaises Hände von dessen Hosenbund und pinnte diese an die Wand.  
  
„Mir widersprichst du nicht...", sagte er knapp, klang dabei ernst, aber noch immer so, dass es Blaise heiße Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Aquila grinste jedoch nicht mehr, blickte Blaise nur streng in die Augen, während er dessen Hände an je einer Seite neben Blaises Gesicht an die harte Wand drückte.  
  
Er zögerte noch etwas, bevor er sich erst langsam, dann schneller vor bewegte und seine Lippen schließlich beinahe brutal gegen die des Slytherins drückte. Und in diesem Moment versagte Blaises verstand vollkommen, während sich eine lodernde Hitze in ihm ausbreitete und seine Hose allein aufgrund des Kusses zu eng zu werden schien.  
  
Er hatte vorerst nur Draco wirklich geküsst. Das mit Seamus, welchen er schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken verbannte, war bis jetzt noch nicht in etwas Ernsteres übergegangen. Und nun stand er hier mit Dracos Bruder, der Person mit diesen beeindruckenden, blauen Augen. Und der Reiz an alledem war, dass sie sich nicht kannten, dass sie einander völlig fremd war und diese ganze Sache nicht gerade positive Auswirkungen haben würde.  
  
Denn Blaises wusste, was Aquila bis jetzt angerichtet hatte und dass dieser ein verschlossenes Tagebuch war, ebenso wie ein hasserfüllter Todesesser.  
  
Und endlich begann der Slytherin den unsanften, aber trotz alledem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu erwidern. Ihr Atem vermischte sich, während Aquila seinen Körper gegen den des Jüngeren drückte und die Handgelenke noch immer umschlossen hielt. Er wartete gar nicht erst lange, sondern versuchte sofort mit seiner Zunge in Blaises Mund zu dringen, was dieser kurz aufkeuchend zuließ.  
  
Aquila knabberte an Blaises Unterlippe und spielte mit dessen Zunge, bevor er seine Hände langsam von dem des anderen abließ und zurück zu dem Umhang fuhr. Mit einer flinken Bewegung öffnete er beide Knöpfe und streifte den Umhang von Blaises Schultern, während dieser seine Arme dabei wieder senkte und nicht mal versuchte, sich zu wehren.  
  
Der Umhang fiel mit einem leichten wehenden Geräusch zu Boden, während Blaise seine Hände nun in dem Pullover des Blonden an dessen Rücken festkrallte und ihn noch dichter an sich zog.  
  
Er wusste, was passieren würde und ihm war klar, was immer auch genau ablaufen würde, dies seine ersten Erfahrungen sein würden, doch der Gedanke fiel ihm. Immer hatte er Draco vergöttert und nun hatte er die Chance mit beinahe dessen Ebenbild das zu erleben, was er sich mit Draco immer gewünscht hatte.  
  
Es war keine Liebe dabei, sondern nur die reine Lust und das Verlangen. Blaise wusste, dass es bei seinem Gegenüber nicht anders war.  
  
Dieser legte seine Hände nun, während sie sich noch immer intensiv küssten, an dessen Hemdkragen, ließ seine Hände dann leicht hinter den Stoff gleiten, wartete noch etwas und riss das Hemd dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung von oben bis unten auf, so dass zwei vereinzelte Knöpfe rausrissen und zu Boden fielen.  
  
Die beiden kümmerten sich jedoch nicht darum, während Aquila kaum mehr erwarten konnte und die Krawatte nun zu entbinden begann. Erneut keuchte der Slytherin kurz auf, während der Knopf seiner Hose wie nun auch sein Hemd leicht geöffnet waren und die Krawatte ungeknotet um seinen Hals hing.  
  
Er wusste, dass Aquila durch das geöffnete Hemd freien Anblick auf seinen Oberkörper haben konnte und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm, ließ ihn erneut heiße Schauer verspüren. Er bog seinen Rücken kurz durch, als Aquilas warme Hände über seine Brust fuhren, doch der Blonde drückte ihn sofort wieder zurück an die Wand.  
  
Blaise hielt seine Augen geschlossen, während sich auf seiner Stirn die ersten Schweißtropfen bildeten. Er wollte mehr von alledem, es fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an. Er schluckte stark, als Aquila sich langsam hinunterbeugte und mit seiner Zunge spuren über seinen salzigen Oberkörper zog, solange, bis er an Blaises Brustwarzen ankam und leicht daran knabberte.  
  
Blaise wollte seinen Rücken erneut durchbiegen, doch die nun bereits heißen Hände hielten ihn davon ab, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen und Aquila sich wieder eng an den Körper des Dunkelhaarigen drückte.  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment löste er sich erneut kurz von Blaise und befreite sich selbst aus seinem lästigen Pullover. Nun hatte Blaise freien Anblick auf den ziemlich durchtrainierten Körper, eigentlich gegenteilig des Körpers von Draco, obwohl er ihn nie direkt oben ohne gesehen hatte. Doch hatte Aquilas kleiner Bruder immer zierlicher gewirkt.  
  
Einige weiße Narben zogen sich über die noch blassere Haut, auch wenn Blaise seine Augen nur leicht geöffnet hatte, erkannte er dies.  
  
Aquila betrachtete den Slytherin eine Weile, bevor er sich nun etwas langsamer vorlehnte, seine Hüften gegen die des anderen drückte und beide ihre eigene Erektion gegen die des anderen treffen spürten.  
  
Blaise kniff seine Zähne zusammen, doch trotz alledem entrang ihm ein Aufstöhnen, weshalb Aquila sich sofort wieder vorbeugte und den Dunkelhaarigen weiter zu küssen begann, doch irgendwie wirkte er jetzt nicht mehr so brutal, gerade so, als wäre er selbst etwas unsicherer geworden.  
  
Jedoch wanderten seine Hände erneut zu Blaises Hosenbund, öffneten den Reißverschluss wieder und begannen die Hose samt darunter enthaltender Boxershorts langsam hinunter zu ziehen. Ab den Knien rutschte der Stoff von alleine weiter und stockte erst wieder an Blaises Knöcheln, weshalb dieser sich selbst mit seinen Füßen aus seiner Hose befreite, seine Zunge dabei gierig in Aquilas Mund eindringen ließ.  
  
Er wusste, dass er nun vollkommen unbekleidet war, wusste, dass Aquila freien Blick auf ihn hatte, doch das Verlangen war größer als das Scham und schließlich begann auch er erst den Gürtel und dann die schwarze Stoffhose des Achtzehnjährigen zu öffnen.  
  
Auch dieser keuchte nun kurz ungewollt auf, während Blaise sich bückte und den Blonden aus dem weichen Stoff befreite. Während er sich dann wieder aufrichtete, verteilte er feuchte Küsse auf dessen Schenkeln bis hin zwischen dessen Beine. Dort angekommen schielte er kurz nach oben, doch Aquila hatte seine Augen geschlossen, stand nur da und atmete schwer, während ab un zu ein keuchen heraus zu hören war.  
  
Blaise war sich nicht sicher, hatte so etwas noch nie getan, doch instinktiv wusste er, was sich wohl am besten anfühlen würde, da er selbst männlich war und somit die Vorlieben des gleichen Geschlechts kannte.  
  
Er schluckte noch einmal, schloss dann seine Augen und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts, während seine Hände sich an den Oberschenkeln des Blonden festhielten. Er spürte die feuchte Erektion schon bald gegen seine Lippen treffen und zuckte noch einmal zurück, bevor er starke Hände auf seinem Kopf spürte, die ihn wieder nach vorne drückten.  
  
Blaise wehrte sich nicht, sondern begann seinen Mund leicht zu öffnen und die harte Erektion erst mit seinen Lippen zu umschließen und schließlich völlig in seinen Mund gleiten zu lassen, woraufhin er Aquila laut aufstöhnen hörte und dieser seine Hüften mit einem Mal gegen Blaises Mund gestoßen hatte.  
  
Blaise schluckte, wusste vorerst nicht genau, was er machen sollte, bevor er Aquilas Glied mit der Zunge zu massieren begann, so dass dessen Erektion nur umso härter wurde. Blaise wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, hörte aus dem Stöhnen des Achtzehnjährigen heraus, was diesem am besten gefiel. Und das war, wenn Blaise mit seiner Zunge an der empfindlichen Spitze der Erektion spielte. Immer wieder begann Aquila sich gegen Blaise Lippen zu drücken. Doch irgendwann nuschelte der Ältere irgend etwas und versuchte Blaises etwas von sich weg zu drücken.  
  
Dieser dachte sofort, er hätte etwas Falsches gemacht und löste sich ganz von dem Blonden, um zu ihm herauf zu schielen. Doch dessen Antlitz war mehr als nur lusterfüllt, während seine Haarspitzen bereits nass geschwitzt waren und somit etwas dunkler wirkten.  
  
„Steh auf...", nuschelte er zwischen dem heiseren Keuchen hindurch.  
  
Blaise verstand nicht recht, doch brachte ihn diese erregte Stimme dazu, ebenfalls härter zu werden. Und er dachte, dass er allein von Aquilas Anblick jeden Moment kommen würde.  
  
Doch trotzdem gehorchte er den Blonden und richtete sich auf. Dieser sah ihn durch enge Schlitze an, während sein Mund leicht geöffnet war.  
  
„Dreh' dich um...", fügte er noch nuschelnder hinzu und nickte in Richtung Wand.  
  
Blaise schluckte, während er sich am liebsten auf Dracos Bruder stürzen wollte, doch kehrte er diesem stattdessen tatsächlich den Rücken zu. Aquila hatte so eine Wirkung auf ihn, die unbeschreiblich war.  
  
Er spürte den Blick des Blonden auf sich, während er seine Augen wieder zu schließen begann und den lauten Atem hinter sich hörte.  
  
Und mit einem Mal wurde er wieder etwas brutaler gegen die Wand gedrückt, so plötzlich, dass Blaise sich leicht erschrocken und kurz aufgewimmert hatte.  
  
Seine eigene Reaktion traf gegen die kalte Steinwand, während er heiße Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte, die ihn so fest an die Wand drückten, dass Blaise seinen Kopf seitlich legen musste, da er sich sonst die Nase gebrochen hätte.  
  
Nun stieg doch etwas mehr als nur Nervosität in ihm auf, während er nicht wusste, ob es Angst oder sogar Panik war.  
  
Doch schon bald verschwand auch dieses Gefühl wieder und zwar dann, als Aquilas Hände wieder sanfter über seinen Rücken strichen und Blaise sich somit jedenfalls wieder etwas von der Wand lösen konnte.  
  
Er wollte gerade erleichtert einatmen, während die warmen Hände von seinem Rücken bis hin zu seinem Gesäß fuhren und zärtlich dort hinüber strichen.  
  
Erleichterung stieg in ihm auf, obwohl er noch immer Aquilas Augen auf sich spürte. Er wollte seinen Kopf gerade etwas zur Seite neigen, um zurück sehen zu können, als ihn schon ein höllischer Schmerz durchfuhr und er Aquilas gesamten Körper eng hinter sich spürte.  
  
Der Schmerz war so groß, dass er kurz nahezu aufschrie, bevor er leicht wimmerte und seien Hände, die sich in der Wand festkrallten zu zittern begannen. Aquila war ohne Vorwarnung und ohne jegliches Hilfsmittel ihn in eingedrungen, während all dies doch sein erstes Mal war.  
  
Der Ältere schien gemerkt zu haben, wie sehr er dem Slytherin wehgetan hatte, doch gleichzeitig ließ ihn das völlig kalt. Er wartete noch eine Weile, bis das Wimmern des Dunkelhaarigen wieder etwas nachließ und fing dann damit an, sich leicht in dem engen, warmen Körper des Sechzehnjährigen zu bewegen.  
  
Blaise Hände waren schwitzig und zitterten noch immer leicht, doch trotz alledem verschwand der Schmerz langsam und wurde dafür von einem ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Gefühl ersetzt, welches von Minute zu Minute schöner und stärker wurde.  
  
Ihm wurde etwas schwindelig, während Aquila nun begann vereinzelte Küsse an seinem Nacken und Rücken zu verteilen, was nahezu entschuldigend wirkte.  
  
Langsam begannen die Bewegungen rhythmischer zu werden und auch Blaise wollte mehr von dem sich anbahnenden Gefühlschaos, erwiderte die Stöße des Blonden nach hinten hin.  
  
Die Stöße wurden schneller und härter und beide waren einfach zu unerfahren, als dass sie es länger hätten aushalten können und somit stieß Aquila noch einmal kraftvoll zu, bevor er sich in dem eben von der Jungfräulichkeit befreiten Blaise ergoss, dieser wenige Sekunden darauf auch laut aufstöhnte, während Aquila nur seine Zähen zusammenkniff und versuchte, kein Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
Danach erschlafften ihre Körper und sie standen eine ganze Weile einfach nur so da, nach Luft schnappend, bevor Aquila sich wieder von Blaise wegdrückte und auf den Boden nach seiner Kleidung griff.  
  
Er zog sich mit schnellen Bewegungen wieder an, blieb dabei wortlos, während Blaise noch immer an der Wand stand und am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
  
Er war zu keiner weiteren Bewegung fähig, während sein Puls noch immer raste und er nur sehr schwer Luft bekam, während er sich abstützen musste, um vor Schwindel nicht umfallen zu müssen.  
  
Aquila zog noch seinen Gürtel zu, strich sich seine Haare glatt und setzte sich dann zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Gerade so, als wäre überhaupt nichts passiert.  
  
„Du solltest dich anziehen.", brachte er schließlich kalt und wieder emotionslos hervor, „Der nächste Block beginnt in zehn Minuten."  
  
Blaise schluckte, hob seine zitternden Hände von der Wand und griff vorsichtig zu seiner Hose, während ihm erst dann wirklich bewusst wurde, was er gerade getan hatte.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ja, ich weiß. Eigentlich ist es eine Draco/Harry. Aber mich hat es so überkommen, obwohl ich das eigentlich nicht so mega genau schildern wollte. ‚schäm' Aber zudem ist das ganze Geschehen auch wichtig für di weitere Handlung. Hoffe, euch hat es gefallen.  
  
Meldet euch bitte, ja?  
  
Danke an:  
  
Dark-live: Danke, dass du es trotzdem (also trotz der Kürze) schön fandest. Ja, Seamus und Blaise...ähm-...'räusper' Hoffe, obwohl du die beiden so knuffig findest, dass dir dieses Chap hier Spaß gemacht hat.  
  
Morga: Ja, und das Verwöhnen wird jetzt wieder weitere gehen. ‚lach' Aber finde es klasse, dass du Verständnis hast. Danke.  
  
Stella: Ja, und das fürs Nächste habe ich doch jetzt eingehalten, oder? Ja, Nullbockphase...aber das Chap hat wieder Bock gebracht. ‚lach'  
  
Stupor: Also verschossen, ist eine schwierige Frage. Aber lies erst mal das Chap hier und sag mir dann deine Meinung, ja? ‚freu'  
  
Ödarius: Ein Tintenfisch ‚lach' Weihnachten ‚sich tot lacht' Deine Reviews sind zu geil, ich habe mich trotz der späten Zeit vor Lachen nicht mehr eingekriegt. Dankeschön. So was liebe ich ‚freu'  
  
Sabysemilla: Ja, mein Chap wurde auch nur so kurz, weil ich eben so müde war. ‚lach' Ja, das war doch Lemon genug, oder? ‚grins'  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, ich hatte ein ähm...ziemlich satirisches Ende reingebracht. Das war nicht mal 100 Wörter lang, das lag and er Nullbockphase. Sei froh, dass du es nicht gelesen hast.  
  
Danwaith: Orgasmus genug? ‚lach' Also zu deinem nächsten Chap kriegste auf jeden Fall ein Hammer Review, weil ich zu dem letzte keines gegeben habe, obwohl ich es gelesen habe. Bis nachher bei BK, hab dich lieb, gaaaaaaanz doll!!!  
  
BYE BYE, eure Phoenix-vulpecula 


	63. Kapitel 63: Erwachen

Kapitel 63: Erwachen  
  
Blaise griff noch schnell nach seinem Hemd, zog es sich über und legte sich dann seinen Umhang um, damit er möglichst schnell verschwinden konnte. Aquila blickte nicht einmal mehr von seinem Schreibtisch auf, war nur wieder mit dem Ordnen von Pergamenten beschäftigt, bevor er nach einem Federkiel griff und irgendetwas zu schreibe schien.  
  
Blaise stolperte noch immer völlig benommen zur Tür, wollte sie öffnen, doch befand sich an ihr a nicht einmal ein Türgriff.  
  
Er wollte keine Worte verwenden, weshalb er sich nur laut räusperte. Aquila sah noch immer nicht auf, hob nur seinen Zauberstab und brachte monoton ein: „Acceptatio!"  
  
Blaise wandte sich noch einmal um, doch Aquila hatte noch immer keine Miene verzogen. Aus genau diesem Grund sagte Blaise nichts weiter und eilte nur aus dem düster wirkenden Raum hinaus.  
  
Er wusste nicht, warum er sich auf so etwas eingelassen hatte, mit Aquila, Dracos Bruder, einem achtzehnjährigen Todesesser und angehenden Lehrer. Wieso hatte sein Verstand so drastisch nachgelassen? Er war doch sonst einer der Vernünftigsten, trotz seiner Slytherinader. Plötzlich wurde ihm noch übler, während er die letzten Knöpfe seines Hemdes vorsichtig zumachte.  
  
Jetzt brauchte er erst einmal Ruhe und trotz Snapes Worten, dass sich das Fehlen am Unterrichtsgeschehen nicht verallgemeinern lassen sollte, machte er sich mit wackeligen Schritten und noch immer weichen Knien auf den Weg zum See und hoffte dabei nur inständig, dass er nicht auf Seamus treffen würde.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry lag noch immer an Draco geschmiegt da, während er ab und zu in einen leichten Schlaf überdriftete, so leicht, dass er noch immer jedes Geräusch wahrnahm.  
  
Er hatte Angst Dracos Erwachen, falls es überhaupt noch dazu kommen würde, verpassen zu können, wollte sofort da sein, sobald der Slytherin seine Augen aufschlug.  
  
Seine Tränen waren bereits stumm geworden, so dass er sie kaum noch registrierte. Er würde so unglaublich viel dafür tun, damit der blonde Junge neben ihm, der trotz der Verbände und der Leblosigkeit wie ein Engel wirkte, aufwachen würde.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er Draco eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sein eigenes sich wieder vor Schmerz verzerrte. Er hatte so viele Fragen und auch seien Freunde würden Fragen haben, doch brauchte er zunächst keine Antworten, ebenso wenig wie er Antworten geben würde. Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, Draco beim Aufwachen zusehen zu können.  
  
Wenn er selbst aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt worden war, wieso konnte man dann nicht auch Draco zurückholen, auch wenn er noch nicht wirklich tot war, doch viel fehlte nicht mehr. Dieser Gedanke jagte einen kalten Schauer über Harrys Körper und sofort begann er sich wieder enger an den Slytherin zu drücken, wollte sich irgendwie für diesen irrsinnigen Gedanke entschuldigen. Erneute Tränen suchten sich dabei den Weg über seine Wangen und trockenen Lippen.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise saß mittlerweile am See, hatte die Beine angewinkelt und die Arme um sie herum verschränkt, so dass seine Hände frei baumelten und er die eine mit der anderen am Handgelenk festhalten musste, damit sie nicht völlig zu Boden sanken.  
  
Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er so schwach werden können? Er hatte Seamus, welcher wirklich ein lieber Mensch war, mit dem er nur wenige Minuten bevor es zu dem Vorfall mit Aquila kam, geredet hatte. Und nun? War jetzt alles vorbei? Sollte er es dem Iren sagen oder nicht? Was war mit Draco? Wie würde dieser reagieren.  
  
Blaise schluckte, er hatte den größten Mist seines Lebens gebaut, der nicht einmal mehr rückgängig machbar war. Draco würde ihn umbringen. Und in jenem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht einmal jemanden hatte, mit dem er darüber hätte reden können, obwohl e genau das wirklich brauchte.  
  
Während Draco im Sterben lag, hatte er mit dessen verhassten Bruder herumgemacht. War das noch normal oder war sein Verstand dabei, völlig auszusetzen?  
  
Er hatte sein erstes Mal mit einem achtzehnjährigen Todesesser gehabt, mit jemandem, den er nicht einmal annährend kannte, geschweige denn traute. Es war nicht einmal wirklich schön gewesen. Ja, er hatte gefühlt, was man bei solchen Dingen eben fühlte, doch das war menschlich und oder vor allem männlich. Aber es war nicht schön ausgenommen diesen normalen Gefühls. Es hatte wehgetan, er konnte den Schmerz noch immer spüren und fühlte sich irgendwie ausgelaugt. Gerade so, als wäre er nur benutzt worden wie eine Art Spielzeug und er hatte auch noch eingewilligt.  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwanden alle Gedanken Blaises und sein Kopf war völlig leer, während er starr gerade ausblickte. Doch ebenso schnell kehrte alles wieder zurück und er sog die Luft stark ein. Es war einfach zu viel passiert, was er nicht mehr verdauen und aufnehmen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war, es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er völlig vergessen, wer er war. Wer war Blaise Zabini?  
  
Der Slytherin schluckte erneut, während er dabei war, sic selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf dem besten Wege war, seinen Verstand vollkommen zu verlieren.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag saß er so da, bis die Mittagszeit anbrach und er einige Schüler und Schülerinnen vom Kräuterkundeunterricht und von Hagrids Hütte zurückkehren sah, so wie einige Erstklässler mit einem Besen unterm Arm wohl soeben Flugunterricht genommen hatten.  
  
Blaise beobachtete die verschiedenen Gruppen noch etwas, bevor er seinen Blick wieder über den See schweifen ließ und seine Augen einfach nur schloss, während er leise flüsterte: „Ich würde so viel dafür geben, damit ihr jetzt hier sein könntet...ich brauche euch gerade jetz...so sehr..." Und jeder, auch jemand, der Blaise überhaupt nicht kannte, konnte erkennen, dass er mit den Toten sprach und die, die den Slytherin kannten, hätten gewusst, dass es sich um dessen Eltern handelte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harrys Augen fielen immer wieder zu, doch wollte er sich wach halten, nicht einschlafen und Draco einfach nur beschützen, darauf aufpassen, dass er nicht neben ihm wegstarb. Immer wieder ertastete er den Puls und legte eine flache Hand auf die Stirn, um sicher gehen zu können, dass der Slytherin noch da war.  
  
Harry merkte nicht einmal, dass sein Magen vor Hunger schon knurrte, doch Appetit war wirklich das Letzte, was er hatte.  
  
Er legte sich nun seitlich zu dem Blonden, während dieser so unglaublich starr wirkte, fast wie eine Statue oder wie Hermine im ersten Schuljahr, nachdem sie dem Basilisken begegnet war.  
  
Das einzig Lebendige an ihm war das pochende Herz, auf welches Harry, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, seine linke Hand gelegt hatte, Erneut wollten ihm seine Augen zufallen, als er eine kaum merkliche Bewegung neben sich spürte.  
  
Als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden, richtete er sich auf und blickte auf Draco hinab, während dieser schon wieder leblos wirkte.  
  
Panisch, nervös und irgendwie hektisch, obwohl seine nur leicht geöffneten Augen mehr Müdigkeit ausdrückten, betrachtete er den blonden Slytherin von oben bis unten, doch fiel ihm keine Veränderung auf.  
  
„Du hast dich bewegt...ich weiß es...du hast dich bewegt...", nuschelte Harry und rüttelte erneut vorsichtig an dessen Schulter, „...bitte...noch verliere ich nicht die Nerven oder halluziniere. Mach' es noch mal, Draco...bitte..."  
  
Doch es geschah nichts, nicht einmal die leichteste Bewegung.  
  
„Draco...", flehte Harry, was fast nur noch einem tränenerfüllten Flüstern glich, „...bitte..."  
  
Noch immer passierte nicht, während Harrys Augen immer wieder neue Tränen hervorstechen ließen. Der Gryffindor gab es schließlich auf, wollte sich gerade wieder einfach zurück neben den Blonden legen, als er noch gerade erkannte, dass Dracos Handgelenke, das auf der entgegen gesetzten Seite zu der Harry lag, leicht zu zucken begann.  
  
Erneut richtete Harry sich auf, brachte kein Wort hervor, während er unbewusst den Atem anhielt, obwohl sein Mund leicht geöffnet war.  
  
Erneut bewegten sich Dracos Zeige- und Mittelfinger kurz, bevor die ganze Hand kurz zuckte, gerade so, als ob die die Nervenstränge Dracos Harry einen Streich spielen wollten.  
  
„Draco?...Wach' auf...", Harrys raue Stimme klang kläglich, „...bitte...mach' die Augen auf..." Harrys Blick schweifte von der blassen Hand über den Oberkörper bis hin zu dem Gesicht des Slytherins, welches sich leicht verzerrt hatte, während er den Kopf nun etwas zur Linken neigte.  
  
Harrys Augen begannen zu glänzen, während es ihm die Sprache erneut verschlug und trotz alledem traten stumme Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
  
Nun begann die Hand schon wieder sich zu regen, während Draco seine Augen zusammenkniff und etwas schmerzerfüllt wirkte, bevor er abrupt wieder still und somit bewegungslos wurde.  
  
Harry brachte noch immer kein Wort hervor, während er die Luft nach wie vor anhielt. Draco hatte sich bewegt, es gab also doch noch Hoffnung. Harry spürte wie ihm ein großer, kantiger Stein vom Herzen fiel, bevor sich schon zum zweiten Mal zurück neben den Slytherin legen wollte.  
  
Doch erneut stockte er, dieses Mal so sehr, dass sogar sein Herz stehen zu blieben schien. Es waren keine Bewegungen mehr, die Draco ausführte, doch stattdessen begannen sich dessen Augen langsam ein kleines Stückchen zu öffnen.  
  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, oder reagieren, doch brachte er es nur fertig, starr da zu sitzen und das Geschehen überhaupt erst einmal wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Draco hingegen fühlte sich miserabel. Die vielen Albträume hatten ihn bis aus Letzte gequält, zu dem schmerzten all seine Glieder und vor allem jene, an denen sich Schnittwunden befanden. Seine Augen waren gerade mal ansatzweise geöffnet, so dass man es nur sehen konnte, wenn an es wusste. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch schien alles nur sehr verschwommen zu sein, während er jedoch feststellte, dass er unmöglich tot sein konnte. Denn dann würde man keine Schmerzen mehr spüren, dachte er sich.  
  
Harry beugte sich etwas vor, wollte sicher gehen, dass er nicht falsch lag und als er etwas Blau durch die Schlitze hervorstechen sah, brachte er nur ein heiseres, flüsterndes: „Draco?", hervor. Es war mehr der Hauch eines Wortes, als der Klang selbst.  
  
Der Slytherin hörte seinen Namen, doch hallte eben dieser in seinen Ohren wieder und noch immer war es für ihn kaum möglich, etwas hinter dem verschwommenen Nebel vor seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Ebenso hatte er starke Probleme damit, die ich bekannte Stimme der dazu gehörigen Person zuzuordnen.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Harry erneut leise, „Draco, kannst du mich hören?", noch immer wurden seine Augen von stummen Tränen gefüllt.  
  
Der Gryffindor lehnte sich noch weiter vor, mit der Hoffnung Draco würde ihn somit erkennen und besser verstehen können. Doch das Gesicht des Slytherins verzerrte sich erneut schmerzerfüllt, wobei sich seine Augen wieder schlossen und er diese dafür fest zusammen kniff.  
  
Harry suchte nach Dracos Hand und als er diese schließlich fand, nahm er sie in die seine und drückte sie sanft: „Ich bin's, Harry...", flüsterte er ruhig, um daraufhin vorsichtig mit dem Daum über die Rückseite der Hand streichen zu können.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Blonde sich erneut regte und seine Augen nach und nach wieder öffnete, dieses Mal schon etwas weiter als zuvor. Der Schleier vor seinen Augen ließ ihn noch immer alles vernebelt sehen, doch trotz alledem spürte er den Druck an seiner Hand, erkannte die zotteligen, schwarzen Haare und die groben Gesichtszüge des Gryffindors.  
  
Draco runzelte seine Stirn kaum merklich, bevor seine Lippen Harrys Namen formten, obwohl ihnen noch immer kein Ton entrang. Zusammen mit der in Falten gelegten Stirn wirkte es mehr wie eine Frage als wie eine Aussage.  
  
Harry lächelte sanft, während warme Tränen an seiner Oberlippe zum Halt kamen. Er nickte vorerst und erwiderte erst dann ein halb glückliches, halb noch immer trauriges: „Ja..."  
  
Dracos Mund war speitrocken und seine Lippen spröde. Seine Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr, bevor er versuchte, seine Augen noch weiter zu öffnen und dieses mal mit heiserem und etwas fremden Ton fragte: „Harry? Bist du das?"  
  
Noch immer kamen die einzelnen Laute nur kaum hörbar, heiser und eher stockend heraus.  
  
Harry spürte erneute Tränen in seinen Augen, doch dieses mal waren es keine Tränen vor Trauer, sondern vor Glück und Ungläubigkeit.  
  
„Ja...ich bin hier...", Harry wollte Lächeln, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals war stärker, während er Dracos Hand noch mehr in die seine nahm und sie fest drückte, „...ich bin hier und passe auf dich auf..."  
  
Draco schloss seine Augen für einen Moment wieder, schluckte und sah dann erneut zu dem Gryffindor auf.  
  
„Möchtest du irgendetwas haben? Wasser? Oder so?", fragte Harry dann fürsorglich.  
  
Draco nickte etwas, woraufhin Harry erleichtert aufstand und das Glas auf dem Nachtschrank mit Wasser, welches sich daneben in einem Krug befand, zu füllen. Dann taumelte er mit seien wackeligen Knien zurück zu Dracos Bett, setzte sich wieder in die gleiche Position, ergriff Dracos Hand zurück und legte das Glas dann vorsichtig an Dracos Lippen.  
  
Dieser hob seinen Kopf etwas, sah dabei aber etwas angestrengt aus, so dass Harry Dracos Hand doch noch einmal losließ und sie dafür unter dessen Kopf hielt. Er setzte das Glas an Dracos leicht geöffnete Lippen und begann es immer wieder stückweise so zu kippen, das jedes Mal nur wenige Tropfen in Dracos Mund übergingen.  
  
Nach einer Weile machte der Blonde dann die Ansätze, den Kopf wieder senken zu wollen. Harry lächelte, stellte das Glas zurück auf den Nachtschrank, ergriff die Hand nun schon zum dritten Mal und strich Draco dabei mit der anderen sanft eine Haarsträhne von der Wange.  
  
Doch der Slytherin war noch etwas damit beschäftigt zu schlucken, hatte die Augen dabei wieder fest geschlossen, da ihn das Licht zu sehr anstrengte, bevor er sie wieder nur zu schmalen Schlitzen aufschlug. Es war der Moment, in dem er alles wahrnahm, in dem er registrierte, dass Harry lebte, dass er selbst versucht hatte sich umzubringen und auch er wieder aufgewacht war und sich trotz der vielen Vorfälle eben dieser dunkelhaarige an seiner Seite befand.  
  
„Du lebst?", fragte er, so dass Harry wieder mehr auf die Lippen als auf den Ton achten musste.  
  
Der Gryffindor schluckte, bevor er nickend antwortete: „Die redeten alle von einem Trank, den du mir gegeben hast..."  
  
Draco spürte ein mulmiges Gefühl in sich, während er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Vereinzelte Bilder Aquilas vermischt mit denen Blaises, als er dachte er würde sterben und sich bei diesem entschuldigt hatte, traten vor seine Augen. Der Trank, ja, es war der Trank, den Aquila ihm gegeben hatte ohne etwas weiteres darüber zu erwähnen.  
  
Der Blonde wollte weiter nachdenken, doch stiegen die Schmerzes seiner Wunde nun in seinen Kopf und führten zu einem weiteren pochenden Schmerz. Er schloss die Augen wieder, verzog seine Gesichtszüge noch einmal, bevor der Griff um Harrys Hand wieder lockerer wurde.  
  
„Willst du schlafen?", fragte Harry fürsorglich, woraufhin Draco leicht mit dem Kopf im Kissen nickte.  
  
Harry schluckte noch einmal, bevor er selbst nickte und sich zurück neben Draco legte: „Soll ich Pompfrey oder Dumbledore holen?", fragte er, während er seinen Arm beschützerisch um Draco legte.  
  
„Nein...", nuschelte Draco mit seinen geschlossenen Augen, „...bleib einfach hier..."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob das, was der Slytherin von ihm verlangte richtig war, doch trotz alledem tat er genau dies. Er blieb, schmiegte sich noch enger an den anderen und schloss seine Augen ebenfalls, um möglicherweise so die bereits nervenden Tränen, die seine Augen schon brennen ließen, zurück zu halten.  
  
„Draco?", fragte Harry erneut leise, blickte dabei aber nicht auf.  
  
Mit rauer Stimme, die einen müden Klang trug, antwortete er schwächlich: „Ja?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich...ich liebe dich wirklich...mehr als alles andere in der Welt...", di Tränen siegten nun doch, was man auch aus seiner Stimme heraus hören konnte, „...ich habe dich so vermisst..."  
  
Draco wollte lächeln, obwohl er nicht recht verstand, was alles geschehen war, obwohl er nicht verstand, dass Harry noch immer all dies für ihn empfand, nach dem, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte.  
  
Sein Kopf pochte noch mehr, eh er seine Hand hob und sie auf die Harrys legte, welche auf seiner Brust ruhte: „Ich dich auch...", waren die letzten Worte die er zustande brachte, bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf überdriftete.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Ja, ja...eigentlich wollte ich ihn noch nicht aufwachen lassen, aber er fehlt mir so...'schnief'  
  
Danke an:  
  
Bele: Tja, das musste einfach sein. Schnell und einfach. ‚lach'  
  
Dark-live: Hey, hast du das letzte Chap jetzt wirklich nicht gelesen? Ich fand es heiß ‚grrr'  
  
Snuggles2: Ja, das was Aquila in seiner Kindheit bis heute erlebt hat, werde ich später noch rein bringen. Ja, der arme Blaise...das Chaos in seinem Kopf hat gesiegt. Aber ich bin auch der Meinung, dass er eben doch irgendwo ein Slytherin ist.  
  
Takuto-kun: Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Aber mehr dazwischen wollte ich nicht bringen, deshalb habe ich Dray jetzt aufwachen lassen. ‚schäm'  
  
Vampiry: Ja, das mit Seamus wird sehr schmerzhaft werden. ‚schnief' Er ist doch so in unseren bösen Slytherin verliebt. ‚grins' Schön, dass du so süchtig bist, aber bitte nicht als Droge ansehen, sonst krieg ich noch Ärger. ‚zwinkere'  
  
Stupor: Also du bist auch süchtig. ‚Stirn runzel' Ich sollte die Geschichte doch mal auf Heroinspuren untersuchen. Der nächste Unterrichtsblock bedeutet das mit den zehn Minuten. Was meinst du eigentlich mit Stupor ‚sich nun selbst schämt'  
  
Ödarius: Ich kann nur sagen, ich habe furchtbaren Spaß an deinen Reviews und dafür danke ich dir. ‚grins' Das mit dem Klapperstorch und der Wahrheit tut mir Leid. Also zu deinen Fragen: Ja, er wacht auf. Mit dem glücklich werden musst du noch abwarten. Umbringen tun sie sich nicht mehr. Ähm...die Schuhgröße werde ich dir zuliebe irgendwann mal in einem Chap erwähnen. Versprochen. Nein, die Fragen sind nicht schwachsinnig, aber ja, du gehörst in die Klapse. Harry kann nicht tanzen, deshalb auch keinen Walzer und wenn, dann höchstens mit Vorliebe Break-dance. ‚lach' Die Löcher haben mit dem Gärungsprozess zu tun. Cu later. ‚lach'  
  
Lyonessheart: Ja, ich finde es auch sexy, wobei die meisten Leser eher auf Seamus/Blaise stehen. Aber du hast es richtig verstanden. Zwar mag er Seamus...aber der ist eben so brav und irgendwo ist er ja doch ein Slytherin...unser kleiner Blaise. ‚fies grins'  
  
Stella: Ja, kam unerwartet, ist aber wichtig für meine weitere Handlung, mehr kann ich dazu nicht verraten. Sorry. ‚lach' Nee, aber es wird noch sehr verstrickt werden. Und jetzt, wo du wieder so lange gewartet hast, ist das nächste Chap passend zum Wochenende da. ‚grins'  
  
Blue: Er ist wohl er ein Augen Feti. Aber Aquilas Augen stelle ich mir auch verdammt geil vor. Sorry. ‚grins'. Ja, wie er es den beiden beibringen will, wird echt schwierig, aber ich schaff das schon. ‚lach' Nein, dein verstand ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn überhaupt, dann ticke ich aus, weil ich euch so quäle. ‚grins'  
  
Schnuckiputz: Ja, ich bin auch Lemon süchtig, wobei ich selbst immer denke, ich kann so etwas überhaupt nicht schreiben. Deshalb mag ich meine eigenen Lemons nicht. ‚lach' Ja, ich liebe Verstrickungen, das gehört einfach dazu. Ja, und Blaise ist Seamus wohl eine Entschuldigung schuldig. Aber Harry lag doch in Dracos Bett oder meinst du, dass du eben das gehofft hast und es auch passiert ist?  
  
Anni: Ja, Höhen und Tiefen und diese Tiefen...ich liebe es einfach alles zu dramatisieren. Ja, wie du siehst, ist er jetzt aufgewacht. ‚lach' Obwohl ich echt überlegt habe, ob ich es tu.  
  
Severina35: Ob es ein Ausrutscher war oder nicht, wird sich noch klären. Zum Tintenfisch: Nein, ich habe nur so eine geniale Leserin, die einfach nur zu geile Reviews schreibt. Ödarius heißt sie. Und da hat sie mir angeboten, dass ich Dray aufwachen lassen könnte und ihm ein Tintenfisch um die Ohren fliegen lassen könnte. ‚lach'  
  
Eva: Na ja, interessieren wohl schon, aber da Apparieren nicht funktioniert und die Eulenpost gesperrt ist, wir des schwierig. Aber bereits im nächsten Chap wird es wieder spannend. Versprochen. Ja, ich weiß...alle erwarten immer was und ich weiß, was alle erwarten, deshalb versuche ich etwas Unerwartetes zu schreiben. ‚lach'  
  
Kissymouse: Man muss ja nicht alles immer (gut) bewerten. Also, deine Fragen wie immer. Es tut mir so mega Leid, aber ich kann sie einfach nicht im Voraus beantworten. Trotzdem danke für deine regelmäßigen Reviews, über die ich mich immer sehr freue. ‚knuddel'  
  
‚EUCH ALLE MAL FEST KNUDDEL UND EIN BUSS GEB'  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	64. Kapitel 64: Seamus' Reaktion

Kapitel 64: Seamus' Reaktion  
  
A/N: „Wenn wir immer fröhlich wären, wären wir nicht glücklich, weil wir nicht wüssten, wie es ist traurig zu sein. Und zudem hat jeder Aspekt, jede Sache, jedes Ding, so wie jede Freundschaft und Beziehung immer drei Seiten: Eine, die er siehst. Eine, die der andere sieht und eine, die beide nicht sehen."(einfach nur, um euch zu verwirren und zum Nachdenken zu bewegen. Außerdem passt es zu der jetzigen Geschichtensituation)  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Die Mittagszeit war mittlerweile vorüber und Blaise hatte sich noch immer keinen einzigen Millimeter von seinem Platz im kühlen Gras nahe dem See bewegt. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was mit ihm los war. Lag es wirklich nur an all dem Gedankenchaos, welches sich in seinem Kopf befand oder war er von rund auf so, wie er sich in den letzten Stunden benommen hatte?  
  
Seine Beine hatte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin noch immer angewinkelt, hatte völlig missachtet, dass er den gesamten Unterricht versäumt hatte. Er fühlte sich dreckig und ausgelaugt. Er hatte sein erstes Mal gehabt, vielleicht war er in der Hinsicht etwas sensibel, doch hatte er sich dies weitaus romantischer und vor allem liebevoller vorgestellt. Es schien ihm, als hätte sein Körper ihn betrogen, als hätte sein Verstand ohne den wirklichen Willen einfach aufgegeben.  
  
In diesem Moment wollte er nur noch eines. Er brauchte einfach nur eine warme oder aber auch kalte Dusche, einfach etwas, womit er sich von seiner Schuld, seinem Gefühl und diesem Gewissen befreien konnte.  
  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken, begann er sich langsam vom kühlen Boden zu trennen und sich somit aufzurichten, als er in jener Sekunde wieder spielerisch nach unten gedrückt wurde und unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landete, während Seamus sich breit grinsend neben ihn setzte.  
  
„Hey, wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", fragte er lächelnd, lehnte sich vor und strahlte den Slytherin an.  
  
Blaise hingegen wandte den Blick ab und schien er betrübt und finster zu wirken.  
  
Seamus Gesichtszüge veränderten sich prompt: „Ist...ist irgendetwas passiert?", er dachte sofort an Draco und Harry.  
  
Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor.  
  
„Geht es dir nicht gut?", versuchte Seamus es besorgt weiter.  
  
Erneut schüttelte Blaise schweigend seinen Kopf.  
  
„Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun?", seine Stimme nahm sofort einen traurigen und schuldbewussten Klang an.  
  
Blaise gab dieses Mal keine antwort von sich, weder nickte er noch schüttelte er seinen Kopf.  
  
Der Ire schluckte einen dicken Kloß hinunter, bevor er nervös und etwas unsicher fragte: „Soll...soll ich lieber wieder gehen?", trotz alledem versuchte er liebevoll zu wirken.  
  
Blaise zögerte etwas, während er seine Lippen zusammen presste und die Augen leicht schloss, um seinen Kopf dann wieder vorsichtig zu schütteln.  
  
Zwar viel Seamus ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, doch trotzdem gefiel ihm Blaises Anblick gar nicht und die ganze Situation jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Seamus noch, doch brachte er die Frage nur gerade so zu Ende, als Blaise sich schon zur Seite drehte und sich einfach in Seamus' Arme fallen ließ. Er wusste dabei nicht, ob es richtig oder falsch war, doch brauchte er einfach nur Halt, nichts anderes als jemandem, der ihn in diesem Moment in die Arme schließen konnte.  
  
Er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Seamus' Schulter, nahm noch nicht mal seine Arme hoch, wartete nur darauf, dass der Ire etwas erwiderte. Dieser war noch etwas verwirrt, bevor er seine Hände tatsächlich unsicher auf den Rücken des Slytherins legte und ihn dichter an sich zog.  
  
Und genau diese Bewegung ließ Blaise kurz aufschluchzen, bevor die Tränen, die er den ganzen Vormittag zurück zu halten versucht hatte, aus seinen Augen quollen und sich mit dem Stoff Seamus' Robe vermischten.  
  
Der Gryffindor wusste überhaupt nicht was los war, doch trotzdem zog er kleine Kreise mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Blaises Rücken und versuchte ihn mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen, bis der Slytherin sich abrupt von ihm wegdrückte und ihn mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Es war Wut, Zorn, Trauer und Verzweiflung, soweit Seamus das beurteilen und aus den rehbraunen Augen seines Gegenübers lesen konnte.  
  
„Seamus!", begann Blaise laut, während er sich an der Schulter von genau diesem festhielt und weitere Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
  
Der Ire runzelte seine Stirn, nickte aber kaum merklich.  
  
„Seamus!", wiederholte Blaise sich, bevor er versuchte, wieder ruhiger zu werden, „Es tut mir so leid..."  
  
Das linke Auge des Angesprochenen zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er den Slytherin noch verwirrter anblickte: „Entschuldige, Blaise...ich versteh' nicht ganz.", er klang ernst, obwohl sein Inneres genau das Gegenteil behauptete.  
  
„Ich wollte das alles nicht...es ist einfach so passiert, obwohl ich dich mag...ich mag dich viel mehr...ich mag ihn doch überhaupt nicht...", stammelte Blaise, ohne seine Worte überhaupt zu sortieren, so dass sie für den Gryffindor kaum einen Sinn ergaben.  
  
„Blaise?", mehr brachte Seamus nicht zustande.  
  
„Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, das musst du mir glauben. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein...ich bin in dich verliebt...das weiß ich..."; Tränen überfluteten sein Gesicht, während er leicht an dem Iren schüttelte.  
  
Dieser wusste nicht, ob er sich über die Worte freuen oder besser noch unberuhigter sein sollte, schwieg schließlich nur und wartete auf mehr, während er eine merkwürdige, gewisse Abneigung verspürte.  
  
„Er wollte mit mir reden...ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht. Er ist doch ein angehender Lehrer, ich wollte ihm nach dem Trank fragen...und dann wurde er so komisch...mein Körper hat anders reagiert als mein Verstand und dann ist es passiert...einfach so...und er hat mir wehgetan...", stammelte der Slytherin mit bebender Stimme, gerade so, als wäre er kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.  
  
Seamus runzelte seine Stirn noch mehr, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war, hatte bereits eine böse Ahnung, doch brachte er noch immer kein Wort hervor.  
  
„...ich will mit dir zusammen sein...bitte lass' mich nicht allein...ich wollte das nicht...ehrlich...es tut mir so unbeschreiblich...es tut mir so leid...", nun begann der Slytherin das erste Mal in seinem Leben, so weit er sich daran erinnern konnte, bitterlich zu weinen.  
  
Er hatte geweint, als er Draco gefunden hatte und auch als er dachte, Harry wäre für immer tot, doch so bitterlich wie jetzt, hatte er es zuvor noch nie getan.  
  
„...Draco wird mich hassen...Harry auch...ihr werdet mich alle hassen...vor allem du...", er ließ von Seamus' Schultern ab und senkte seinen Kopf, während er seine brennenden Augen nicht länger geöffnet halten konnte.  
  
Seamus zögerte etwas, bevor er Blaise weiterhin abwertend anblickte und nur in einem höheren Ton als sonst fragte: „Du hast Aquila geküsst?", besonders das letzte Wort klang sehr schrill.  
  
In den Ohren des Slytherins hallten die Worte wieder, bevor er halb nickte, halb den Kopf schüttelte und in einem Atemzug nuschelte: „Ich hab'...mit ihm geschlafen...", und ab dieser Sekunde waren sein Schluchzen und seine und seine unaufhörlichen Tränen nicht mehr zu stoppen, er sackte völlig in sich zusammen, hatte das ausgesprochen, was er die ganze Zeit gedacht und gefühlt, jedoch erst jetzt wirklich wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Seamus' Mund stand halb offen, während er laut schluckte und seine Augen sich ebenfalls weiteten. Sein Atem wurde für Blaise hörbar, bevor er nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und wieder in diesem hellen Ton sprach: „Du hast was?"  
  
Doch Blaise schaffte es nicht mehr, die schmerzenden, realisierenden Worte noch einmal zu wiederholen.  
  
„Blaise? Er ist achtzehn, ein Todesesser...er wird hier als Lehrer ausgebildet und überhaupt wird er von allen gehasst. Vor allem von deinem besten Freund. Außerdem...so weit ich mich an ein Gespräch von uns beiden erinnere, sagtest du, du hättest...es...du weißt schon...noch nie getan. Aber jetzt machst du einfach mit einem Wildfremden rum, ja? Wenn es das ist, was du suchst...dann bist du bei mir völlig falsch...", er klang streng, verwirrt, enttäuscht und wütend, wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt glauben konnte, was ihm gerade gesagt worden war. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah noch abschätzender auf den zusammen gesackten Slytherin hinab.  
  
„Und mir irgendwelche entschuldigenden Gefühle vorzugaukeln...das kannst du dir...das kannst du dir sparen. Hörst du?", der Ire schnaubte laut ein und aus, „...das ist echt...das ist einfach...", das nächste Wort spuckte er nahe zu aus, „...widerwertig!"  
  
Blaise versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, hatte zwar mit so einer Situation gerechnet, doch schmerzte sie mehr, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können.  
  
Mit seinem völlig tränenverschmierten Gesicht, den feuchten Augen und aufgequollenen, roten Lippen, blickte er zu dem Gryffindor auf: „Denkst du...", er klang lauter und eben noch verzweifelter, „...das weiß ich nicht?"  
  
Seamus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, während sich seine angewiderten Gesichtszüge nicht veränderten: „Anscheinend ja nicht....", er wandte den Blick kurz ab und schien nervös vor Wut zu werden, bevor er wieder hinab sah, „...weißt du, was du bist?"  
  
Blaise Atem stockte, während die heißen Tränen seine Augen fast nur noch unbewusst verließen: „Na, was bin ich? Eine männliche Schlampe? Jemand, der sich von jedem nehmen lässt? Jemand, der nicht aufs erste Mal zählt? Was bin ich deiner Meinung nach, hehn? Sag schon! Ein sexgeiler Slytherin? Jemand, dem es egal ist, mit wem er es tut?"  
  
Seamus' Augen verengte sich, bevor er seinen Kopf kaum merklich schüttelte: „Nein, Blaise...", er lachte sarkastisch auf, „...nein, du bist bloß ein ziemlicher Dummkopf...", mit diesen letzten Worten wandte der irische Gryffindor sich um und eilte in schnellen Schritten zurück Richtung Schloss.  
  
Der Slytherin hielt für eine Weile die Luft an, blickte Seamus nur schweigend eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich wieder dem See zu widmete, einen Stein hob, diesen brutal ins Wasser warf und dann wieder laut zu weinen begann. Jetzt hatte er Seamus verloren und er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte. Und all dies vergrößerte die Angst, es jemals Draco sagen zu müssen, falls eben dieser aufwachen würde und das war etwas, an das er fest glaubte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry lag noch immer an Draco geschmiegt da. Er hatte nicht einschlafen wollen, obwohl er nun wusste, dass Draco noch lebte und sogar aufgewacht war. Doch die Erschöpfung hatte ihn gepackt, umfasst und eine Hülle aus tiefem Schlaf gesteckt.  
  
Es war bereits später Abend geworden und noch hatte ausgenommen Harry keiner gemerkt, dass der blonde Slytherin zwischenzeitig für wenige Minuten aufgewacht war.  
  
Madame Pompfrey hatte noch ein Mal die Verbände gewechselt, doch selbst darauf hatte keiner der beiden reagiert, ebenso wenig wie auf einen Besuch Harrys beider besten Freunde Ron und Hermine.  
  
Harry schlief völlig traumlos, bekam um sich herum überhaupt nichts mehr mit, während es nun der Slytherin war, der sich langsam aus seinem erholenden und kraftschöpfenden Schlaf befreite.  
  
Er öffnete seine Augen wieder leicht, doch der weiße Nebel schien verschwunden zu sein und so hatte er keine große Mühe mehr, den verwuschelten, dunklen, Haarschopf mit dem dazu gehörigen Jungen auf seiner Brust zu erkennen. Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Jetzt war so viel passiert und letztendlich lagen sie wieder beide da, Arm in Arm.  
  
Vorsichtig hob er seinen freien Arm und legte ihn auf Harrys Rücken, während seine trockenen Lippen ein müdes Lächeln formten. Harry hatte überlebt und zusammen mit dieser Tatsache war er auch über sein eigenes Erwachen mehr als nur glücklich. Aber was war das für ein Trank gewesen, dem Aquila ihm hinterlassen hatte und wenn eben dieser an Harrys Rückkunft im Leben beteiligt war, wieso hatte sein Bruder das getan, obwohl er doch dazu bestimmt war, die beiden zu trennen und Harry womöglich zu töten.  
  
Und mal abgesehen davon, hatte der Gryffindor, der hier an ihn gelehnt im Bett lag, ihm doch tatsächlich verziehen, nach alledem, was er gesagt hatte und das war durchaus nicht wenig geschweige denn harmlos gewesen.  
  
Vorsichtig strich er mit seiner noch schwachen Hand über den warmen Pullover des noch schlafenden Harrys und musste dabei noch mehr lächeln. Verdammt, wie sehr er diesen Jungen doch brauchte und liebte,. Und egal welchen Zustand er hegte, sah er immer unbeschreiblich gut, für ihn einfach perfekt aus.  
  
Er sah den Dunkelhaarigen verträumt an, während er den Schmer in seinen Wunden und in seinen schlaffen Gliedern und Muskeln einfach ignorierte, und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Doch so vorsichtig er auch gewesen war, schien er Harry damit aufgeweckt zu haben.  
  
Denn genau dieser begann sich nun leicht zu strecken, nuschelte irgendetwas, was nicht wirklich Worte zu sein schien , lockerte seinen ausgestreckten Arm dann wieder und blickte erst dann, nach einigen weiteren Sekunden, zu dem Blonden auf, erschrak jedoch leicht, als er erkannte, dass dieser ebenfalls bereits aufgewacht war.  
  
„Hey...", begrüßte Draco den verschlafen aussehenden Gryffindor flüsternd, obwohl seine Stimme dadurch noch heiserer klang.  
  
Harry blinzelte noch etwas, erwiderte erst nichts, bevor er ebenfalls lächelte und ein noch leiseres: „Hey...", erwiderte.  
  
Etliche Minuten blickten sie sich nur an, versanken in den jeweils grünen beziehungsweise blaugrauen Augen des anderen, bevor Harry sich zurück auf Dracos Brust sinken ließ, seine Augen schloss und den nun wieder etwas gleichmäßigeren und schnelleren Herzschlag genoss.  
  
Draco hingegen hob nun auch noch seine andere Hand und ergriff die freie des Gryffindors vorsichtig. Sie verschränkten sich ineinander, lösten sich wieder, um sich daraufhin erneut an den Fingern und der Handfläche zu streicheln.  
  
Harry überkamen etliche von Gefühlswellen und zudem ein Haufen Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen, so dass es ihm beinahe wie beim ersten Kuss oder der ersten Berührung mit dem Jungen neben ihm vorkam.  
  
Er genoss jede Sekunde und wagte es überhaupt nicht mehr seine Augen zu öffnen, während Draco noch immer schwächlich lächelnd auf ihn hinab sah und nicht weniger fühlte als der Dunkelhaarige selbst.  
  
Nach einer Weile sammelte Draco all seinen Mut zusammen, den er durch die letzten Ereignisse eigentlich völlig verloren zu haben schien. Zudem begann wieder etwas Sarkasmus in seiner Stimmer mitzuschwingen. Sarkasmus, der jedoch liebevollen gemeint war.  
  
„Krieg ich denn gar keinen Kuss mehr?"  
  
In Harry zogen sich für einen Moment all seine Innereien zusammen, auch wenn er sich dieses Gefühl nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Doch im nächsten Moment wurde eben diese Angst verbunden mit einem kleinen Schreck durch ein noch stärkeres, angenehmes Gefühl abgelöst.  
  
Harry kniff, wie es für ihn typisch war, seine Lippen für einen Moment zusammen, löste sich dann vom warmen Oberkörper und zog sich mit seinen Händen vorsichtig nach oben, so dass er auf gleicher Höhe wie der Slytherin sein konnte.  
  
„Einen?", fragte er lächelnd zurück und wartete danach eine Weile, bevor er fortfuhr, „...du kriegst Tausende..."  
  
Draco schaffte es noch gerade leicht als Antwort zu lächeln, als Harry sich schon langsam hinabbeugte, die letzte Lücke zwischen ihnen füllte und seine Lippen noch etwas zurückhaltend auf die Dracos legte. Und er hatte recht, es glich wirklich dem ersten, zaghaften Kuss der beiden, doch war er dadurch nur umso schöner.  
  
Ganze Sekunden lagen ihre Lippen nur bewegungslos aufeinander, bevor Draco die Hand seines verletzten Armes vorsichtig und noch etwas unsicher in Harrys Nacken legte und ihn dichter an sich zog, worauf hin sich Harrys Lippen wie von selbst teilten und Draco mit seinen das gleiche tat. Sie tauschten noch immer einige sanfte Küsse mit ihren leicht geöffneten Mündern aus, bevor Draco vorsichtig versuchte, mit seiner Zunge in die warme Höhle Harrys zu gelangen, doch dieser löste sich nach und nach wieder von den trockenen Lippen und drückte Draco sanft zurück aufs Bett.  
  
„Was?", hauchte Draco unter schwerem Atem von den vielen verschiedenen Gefühlsebenen in sich.  
  
„Du solltest dich besser noch ausruhen...", antwortet Harry und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Draco lachte kurz heiser auf: „Harry?", er lächelte wieder, „Ich habe mich lange genug ausgeruht...ich will dich spüren..."  
  
Harry schauderte es kurz, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte, „Nein, du solltest dich wirk-...", in diesem Moment hatte Draco seinen eigenen Kopf schon gehoben und seine Lippen zurück auf die Harrys gedrückt.  
  
Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Atem, bevor er Draco erneut mit leichter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen drückte, doch dieses Mal ohne sich von dem Blonden zu lösen, sondern den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Und somit siegte der Slytherin dieses Mal, weshalb Harry dessen Zunge nun doch begierig Einlass gewährte und Draco beinahe hungrig zu küssen schien, so als würde alles nur von diesem einzigen Kuss abhängen.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hätten die beiden mit der Art ihrer Begrüßung noch ewig weiter gemacht, wenn in diesem Moment nicht die Tür des Krankenflügels aufsprang. Erst hatte Harry mit Dumbledore gerechnet, doch statt dessen stand niemand anderes als Severus Snape in der Tür, der Harry und Draco soeben inmitten eines ihrer intensivsten Küsse erwischt hatte.  
  
Zwar hatte der Lehrer durch die letzten Umstände vielleicht mitgekommen, welches Verhältnis sein Lieblings- und sein am meist verhasster Schüler miteinander hatten, doch all das mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, schien nun doch etwas völlig anders zu sein.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, das war das zweite Chap für heute. Hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht. ‚grins und lieb gucke'  
  
Bitte reviewt, das macht einem den tag immer so unglaublich schöner. ‚lach' Nee, ist echt so!  
  
Danke an: Stella, Muramdamus, Phoenixfeder, Tinkita, Bele, Schnuckiputz, Dark-live, Koryu, Ödarius,  
  
Stupor: Bitte, tu dir nicht wieder weh. Ich meine das ernst. So etwas ist nicht gut. ‚traurig guck'  
  
Drachenkind: Bist du neu hier?  
  
Und DarkLuzie: Willkommen!!! ‚fest knuddel' Ich freue mich immer sehr über neue Leser und Leserinnen. 


	65. Kapitel 65: Der Trank

Kapitel 65: Der Trank  
  
„Potter!", war das einzig Sinnvolle, was Snape zunächst hervor brachte. Er klang wütender denn je, schien aber gleichzeitig leicht angewidert und erschrocken zu sein, obwohl man in seinen Gesichtszügen sah, dass er versuchte, dies nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen.  
  
Draco hingegen musste ein schiefes Grinsen zurückhalten und beobachtete Snapes und Harrys erschrockene Gesicht dafür abwechselnd.  
  
Snape strich seines schwarzen Umhang wieder glatt, räusperte sich und sah erst dann wieder auf: „Sie scheinen ja wieder vollkommen gestärkt zu sein, Mr. Potter...", er grinste überlegen, „...trotz alledem haben sich reichlich viel Unterricht verpasst. Haben Sie dafür eine Erklärung?"  
  
Harry funkelte ihn wütend und ungläubig an, während der Zaubertränkelehrer auf und ab schritt, seine Augen nicht von dem Gryffindor abließ: „Ich bitte Sie, Sir...Draco ist aufgewacht...ist Ihnen das völlig egal?"  
  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Potter!", befahl Snape, „...Mr. Malfoy wäre auch gut ohne Sie zurecht gekommen, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?", das erste Mal, seit dem der Professor den Krankenflügel betreten hatte, wanderten seine rabenschwarzen Augen zu Draco.  
  
„Nein.", erwiderte dieser monoton und musste sich noch immer ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.  
  
Snape wurde dafür leicht nervös, versuchte es aber wieder durch seine Aggressivität zu überspielen: „Nein? Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
„Nein.", wiederholte Draco sich sicher, „Ich bin froh, dass Harry hier war und es auch immer noch ist."  
  
Snape schien eine Weile nachzudenken, bevor seine Stimme vor Zorn noch mehr zitterte, er seinen Umhang fest um seine Brust zog und seine Arme somit vor ihr verschränkte: „Wie auch immer...", er klang bedrohlich, „Haben Sie, Mr. Potter, unentschuldigt gefehlt. Zumindest an meinem Unterricht. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sie werden die gefehlten Stunden durch Nachsitzen aufholen müssen!"  
  
Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch schloss er seinen Mund schließlich wieder un schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Draco hingegen sah noch einmal zu seinem Hauslehrer herüber, bevor er seine Hand provozierend auf Harrys Wange legte, dort hinüber streichelte und in übertrieben liebevoller Stimme säuselte: „Harryspätzchen...mach' dir nichts daraus. Wir werden auch so noch genug Zeit miteinander verbringen können!"  
  
Nun musste auch Harry mit dem Rücken zu Snape geehrt leicht grinsen, während Draco kurz zwinkerte, sich dann vor beugte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.  
  
Snape stand wütend da, während der Nerv in seinem Mundwinkeln nervös zuckte, bevor er lauter wurde: „Mr. Potter! Lassen Sie endlich von Draco ab. Er ist noch viel zu geschwächt und außerdem habe ich ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu klären!" Harry und Draco lächelten sich noch eine Weile verliebt an, bevor Draco grinsend zu Snape hinüberblickte: „Ich möchte aber, dass er bleibt!"  
  
Snape schnaubte zornig, wobei er seine Arme mit einem lauten Geräusch, verursacht durch den Umhang, wieder von seiner Brust nahm und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte, auch wenn man es durch die langen Ärmel der Robe kaum sehen konnte.  
  
„Raus, Mr. Potter!", schnauzte er ein letztes Mal, während er seinen Arm ausstreckte und mit dem Zeigefinger, der leicht zitterte, auf die Tür zeigte.  
  
Harry sah noch einmal auf Draco hinab, verdrehte seine Augen und stand dann auf: „Ich warte draußen..."  
  
„Sie werden ins Bett gehen!", befahl Snape.  
  
„ich werde draußen warten.", gab Harry schnell zurück, bevor er sich umwandte und in schnellen Schritten Richtung Tür eilte.  
  
Draco sah ihm grinsend hinterher, bevor er sich wieder seinen Zaubertränkelehrer zuwandte.  
  
„Sehr witzig, Draco.", sagte nun dieser.  
  
„Sev...du bist unfair.", Draco ließ sich beleidigt spielend zurück in seine Kissen sinken.  
  
„Draco, wie auch immer...", waren Snapes Worte, die nur allzu typisch für ihn waren, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste. Er zog den Stuhl vom Nachbarbett zu sich, stellte ihn neben das Bett seines Patenkindes und setzte sich falsch herum herauf, so dass er seine Arme locker auf die Lehne legen konnte.  
  
„Und?", Draco grinste.  
  
„Und, was?", Snapes Augen funkelten noch immer.  
  
„Na, ich bin immerhin wieder aufgewacht!", erklärte Draco.  
  
„Schön.", gab Snape knapp zurück, doch Draco konnte ihm nicht wirklich sauer sein, denn sein Pate war nicht wirklich jemand, der offen Gefühle zeigte.  
  
„Ein ‚Ich freue mich sehr darüber' hätte es auch getan...", Draco wandte den Blick ab.  
  
„Ich bin wirklich sauer!", gab Snape nun schnippisch zurück, auch wenn er dabei trotz alledem etwas besorgt wirkte, was man aus seinen Augen eher selten kannte.  
  
„Warum? Wegen Harry? Hör' mal...ich kann doch nichts dafür. Und er ist wirklich nett. Nur weil du seinen Vater nicht leiden konntest..."  
  
„Das meine ich nicht!", erwiderte Snape schroff, „Wie oft hast du das jetzt schon versucht?", er hob den verletzten Arm Dracos, um ihn daraufhin wieder fallen zu lassen, „Ich kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Dieses Mal hast du wirklich Glück gehabt!"  
  
Draco versuchte kühl zu wirken, doch wusste er, dass Snape Recht hatte. „Aber Harry war tot...ich hätte ohne ihn nicht leben können...", sagte er dann leise.  
  
„Ach?", Snape hob eine Augenbraue, „So etwas aus dem Mund eines Malfoys? Wahre Liebe...wie rührend...", er klang noch immer emotionslos.  
  
„Ja, Sev, wahre Liebe!", gab Draco ebenfalls schnippisch zurück, „Und daran wirst auch du nichts ändern können! Außerdem lag es nicht nur an Harry..."  
  
„Dein Bruder?", fragte Snape knapp.  
  
Dracos Augen verengten sich, doch trotzdem nickte er leicht.  
  
„Er wird jetzt zum Lehrer gegen die dunklen Künste aus gebildet.", erzählte Snape.  
  
„Das weiß ich bereits.", gab Draco genervt zurück.  
  
„Ich kenne deine Geschichte und bin selbst mehr als fassungslos und entsetzt. Zudem kann ich diesen Jungen nicht leiden. Er hat etwas an sich, was ich nicht identifizieren kann. Doch wenn Albus das alles wünscht...bitte..."  
  
Nun formten Dracos Lippen doch ein schiefes Grinsen, was ihn fast wieder wie früher wirken ließ.  
  
„TROTZ ALLEM...", fuhr Snape kurz lauter fort, „Möchte ich nicht, dass du nur noch ein einziges Mal versuchst, dir selbst Schaden zuzufügen!"  
  
„Sonst?", konterte Draco.  
  
Snape hielt eine gewisse Zeit inne, „Mir scheint, dass Harry ähnlich...fühlt...", er schüttelte sich kurz, „Vielleicht hilft dir ja der Gedanke, dass sonst eben dieser sich auch wieder etwas antun würde.", sagte er, bevor er etwas nuschelndes hinzufügte, das etwas wie: „Mich würde es eher ermutigen...", klang.  
  
„Sev!", warnte Draco.  
  
„Schon gut.", Snape erhob sich wieder von dem Stuhl und schritt auf und ab, „Erwarte bloß nicht von mir, dass ich zu eurer Hochzeit Blumen streue!", etwas sehr, sehr untypisches legte sich in Snapes Gesicht. Es wirkte beinahe wie ein ehrliches Grinsen.  
  
Draco atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er nur vergeblich den Kopf schüttelte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein: „Wusstest du etwa schon vorher Bescheid...schon bevor du uns eben erwischt hast?"  
  
Snape nickte, während er wieder auf und abzuschreiten begann.  
  
„Wer weiß es noch?", Draco klang nun doch etwas unsicher.  
  
„Albus, doch der wusste es wahrscheinlich schon vorher, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Finnigan!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige dann.  
  
Draco schluckte: „Granger und das Wiesel?" Snape nickte und musste nun doch wieder überlegen fies grinsen.  
  
„Oh nein...", quengelte Draco und ließ sich verärgert zurück auf die Kissen sinken, von denen er sich soeben kurz erhoben hatte.  
  
„Tz...", machte Snape, bevor er wieder vor Dracos Bett stehen blieb, „Und nun zu dem Trank."  
  
In Draco schienen sämtliche Gedärme zu gefrieren, während er sofort wusste, welchen ‚trank' sein Pate und Zaubertränkelehrer meinte.  
  
„Du weißt...wovon ich rede?", fragte Snape nach und klang dabei eher wie im Unterricht gegenüber Harry.  
  
„Die kleine, braune Flasche, die Aquila mir gegeben hat und dessen Inhalt ich Harry dann gegeben habe?", fragte er nachdenklich zurück.  
  
Snape nickte knapp, bevor er eben diese kleine Glasflasche aus seine Umhangtasche zog und sie in seiner Hand missmutig betrachtete: „Ich habe einige Tropfen untersucht, saß daran wirklich Stunden. Ich konnte nicht alle Inhaltsstoffe identifizieren, doch unter anderem handelte es sich um die Hinkelwurzel, blaues Silberkraut, ein geringer Anteil Drachenblut, Froschschenkel, Gänsefett, natürlich Wasser und...", er stockte, bis jetzt hatte Draco bei jeder Zutat genickt und sich darunter etwas vorstellen können, etwas Giftiges oder Außergewöhnliches war ihm bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen.  
  
„Zuvor hat erst einer gewagt, diese Zutaten zu verwenden, doch eher frisch und ohne den Versuch einen Trank aus ihnen zu brauen. Der jemand, der jedoch diesen Trank erfunden und hergestellt hat, hat es versucht. Es ist eine Untat...", erneut drehte er die Flasche in seiner Hand, „...doch trotz allem ist die Wirkung beachtlich, immerhin hat das Gemisch jemanden, in diesem Fall Potter, zurück ins Leben geholt..."  
  
Dracos Stirn runzelte sich: „Sev? Wovon sprichst du?"  
  
Doch Snape ignorierte Dracos Frage und fuhr mit seinen rätselhaften Worten fort, die er eher zu sich selbst zu sagen schien: „Doch trotz alledem muss noch mehr in dem Trank enthalten sein. Dinge, die ich nie zuvor gesehen habe. Doch die Zutat, von der ich soeben sprach...handelt von Einhornblut."  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich: „Das ist doch verboten!"  
  
Snape nickte, „Und es ist schlecht...äußerst schlecht!"  
  
„Was bedeutet...'es ist schlecht'?", fragte Draco nervös, „Passiert jetzt irgendetwas mit Harry?"  
  
„Nein, wenn etwas passiert, dann nur demjenigen, der das Einhorn getötet hat. Doch trotz alledem, wer auch immer diesen Trank herstellt mit diesen beachtlichen, beinahe unheimlichen Wirkungen, ist ein Unmensch."  
  
„Aquila.", sagte Draco knapp.  
  
„Nein...nein, das glaube ich nicht. Ich bilde ihn derzeitig aus und er scheint nicht gerade einer der Besten zu sein. Weder in Zaubertränke noch in VGDDK."  
  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht!", erwiderte Draco und schien ins Leere zu blicken, „Ich meinte damit...Aquila wurde mit acht Jahren durch den Zauberstab meines Vaters getötet und auch er lebt jetzt wieder. Der Trank muss auch ihm gegeben worden sein."  
  
Snape legte seine Stirn in Falten: „Bei der Anhörung sagte er...unter Veritaserum, dass er nicht wisse, warum er wieder lebt und wie es dazu gekommen ist."  
  
„Ja, weil er den Trank selbst nicht identifizieren kann. Harry hatte sich auch nicht an den Trank erinnern können. Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt noch leblos, als ich ihm diesen gegeben habe.", Dracos Stimme klang aufgeregt.  
  
Snape stand schweigend da: „Ich werde mit Albus reden müssen. Dabei werde ich ihn auch über dein Erwachen informieren. Dieser Trank darf nicht verbreitet werden, denn ein endloses Leben würde miserable Folgen haben."  
  
„Jedenfalls nicht bei Harry!", Draco schaffte doch glatt noch ein leichtes Grinsen.  
  
Snape sah ihn noch eine weile ungläubig an, bevor er zur Tür schritt.  
  
„Ach, Sev?"  
  
Snape erwiderte nichts, ließ die Hand nur auf der Türklinke ruhen und blieb für einen Moment stehen.  
  
„Bitte schick Dumbledore nicht her...", quengelte der Slytherin.  
  
Snape wandte sich noch einmal um: „Willst wohl deine Ruhe mit Potter, was?"  
  
„Vielleicht...aber vielleicht habe ich auch einfach keine Lust auf dessen einschläferndes Gebrabbel...", erwiderte Draco.  
  
Snapes Lippen formten sich erneut zu einem zufriedenen und mitfühlendem Grinsen, bevor er den Krankenflügel endgültig verließ.  
  
Er schenkte Harry nicht einmal mehr einem Blick, sondern huschte nur an diesem vorbei und verschwand hinter einem der dunklen Korridore.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen, und trat zurück in den Krankenflügel, als er erneut von jemandem weggestoßen wurde, einer hysterischen Madame Pompfrey.  
  
„Er ist wach...herrje...er ist aufgewacht...", murmelte sie immer wieder und huschte hin und her.  
  
Harry betrachtete sie skeptisch, bevor er sich zurück auf Dracos Bettkante sinken ließ und ihn wortlos anlächelte, während er dessen Hand ergriff.  
  
In diesem Moment eilte Madame Pompfrey mit drei Rollen verbänden herbei und stellte sich ebenfalls neben Dracos Bett. Sie hob ihre Hände und zog vorsichtig die Bettdecke zur Seite, so dass Harry Anblick auf Dracos fast komplett freien Beine hatte, die nur noch durch eine schwarze, eng sitzende, aber wiederum nicht zu enger Boxershorts verdeckt wurden.  
  
Madame Pompfrey begann nun damit, den Verband vorsichtig von Dracos rechtem Oberschenkel zu lösen, wobei sich in Harry ein unangenehmes Gefühl empor schlich und er Dracos hand automatisch noch fester drückte.  
  
Als die Krankenschwester die letzte Schicht des blutdurchtränkten Verbandes löste, kniff Harry seine Augen erschrocken zusammen und spürte, dass sein Herz schneller zu pochen begann, weshalb Draco ihn unsicher betrachtete und dann vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen über dessen Handfläche strich.  
  
Madame Pompfrey verteilte eine Salbe und umwickelte das Bein dann mit einem frischen, noch weißen Verband.  
  
Innerlich kniff Draco seine Zähne zusammen, da die Salbe wirklich brannte, doch wollte er nicht, dass Harry sich noch mehr Sorgen machte.  
  
Das gleiche folgte an Dracos Arm, woraufhin der Gryffindor en Blick lieber ganz abwandte und nur wartete, bis Madame Pompfrey ein fürsorgliches: „So...", murmelte.  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder um und hatte genau den falschen Moment erwischt. Denn in jener Sekunde lag Dracos blutverschmierter Hals frei und das Gesicht des Blonden war schmerzerfüllt verzerrt.  
  
Harry schluckte und merkte, wie ihm leicht schummrig wurde, während sein Atem zu zittern anfing. Draco bekam von alledem nichts mit, da er seine Augen lieber geschlossen hielt, während die Krankenschwester das Blut vorsichtig wegtupfte und Harry somit den tiefen Schnitt sehen konnte. Er war zu geschockt, als dass er den Blick hätte abwenden können.  
  
Schließlich wurde auch dort eine gelbliche Salbe verteilt und ebenfalls ein frischer Verband herumgewickelt.  
  
Kaum war Madame Pompfrey damit fertig und erhob sich von dem Bett, öffnete der Blonde schon wieder seine Augen und traf genau auf das erschrockene grün des Gryffindors.  
  
„Gute Nacht, ihr zwei...", sagte Madame Pompfrey noch bevor sie zurück in ihr Nebenzimmer verschwand.  
  
Dracos und Harry Blick klebten noch immer aneinander, bis der Slytherin sich vorsichtig aufrichtete und nun auf dem Bett saß. Er blickte noch etwas in Harrys geweiteten Augen, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und den Gryffindor einfach ohne jegliche Worte in seine Arme schloss, ihn dabei fest, aber noch immer zärtlich an sich drückte.  
  
Harry blieb noch eine Weile starr, bevor er seine Arme um den blonden schloss und sein Gesicht in dessen Schulter vergrub: „Wieso...wieso hast du das nur gemacht?", flüsterte er leise und Draco merkte dabei, wie sehr der Dunkelhaarige zitterte.  
  
„Weil ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann...", erwiderte Draco noch leiser flüsternd und strich vorsichtig über Harrys Rücken, „Weil ich dich brauche...und weil ich dich liebe..."  
  
Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er in Dracos Pullover hineinlächelte und sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen schien, während der minzige Geruch der Salbe in seine Nase stieg.  
  
„Und Harry...es tut mir Leid...alles, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hab' das alles nicht wirklich gedacht...ich war nur so durcheinander, sauer und traurig...mein ganzes Leben habe ich getrauert wegen meinem älteren Bruder und dann war er plötzlich wieder da. Ich habe meine Wut ungewollt an dir ausgelassen...ich verspreche dir...das war das letzte Mal, das so etwas passiert. Ich habe gemerkt, wie sehr ich dich brauche...und es tut mir Leid...ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir das alles irgendwann..."  
  
Harry holte erneut stockend Luft, bevor er sich aus den Armen löste und Draco verletzt ansah, bevor er unter dem gemischten Gesichtsausdruck vorsichtig auflächelte: „Halt einfach die Klappe...", er schniefte, „...ich hab dir schon längst verziehen...", mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich vor und bedeckte Dracos Lippen vorsichtig mit den seinen um nur wenige Sekunden darauf wieder zusammen mit dem Slytherin aufs Bett zu sinken und den Kuss in leidenschaftlicher Form zu vertiefen.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise hatte sich nach Seamus' Verschwinden nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegt. Noch immer saß er in dem kühlen Gras, während die Worte des Iren in seinem Kopf wieder und wieder hallten. Er hatte den Gryffindor nicht verletzten wollen und war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass er wirklich etwas für eben diesen empfand, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.  
  
Doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass er seine Chance verspielt hatte und das mit eigener Schuld. Seamus' war nicht mal wirklich zornig gewesen, es war eher die Enttäuschung, die Blaise in dessen Augen hatte lesen können.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, Draco und Harry an diesem tag noch einen Besuch abzustatten, doch hätte er den leblosen Körper seines besten Freundes nicht ertragen können, nicht zusammen mit dem Gedanke, dass er, während Draco ihm Sterben lag, mit dessen verhassten Bruder herumgemacht hatte.  
  
Dieser letzte Gedanke brachte Blaise dazu, völlig in sich zusammen zu sacken. Er fühlte sich dreckig, miserabel und hinterhältig. Sein erstes Mal mit jemandem, den er überhaupt nicht kannte, sein erstes Mal mit Schmerzen und eigentlich sogar ungewollt. Er hatte rechtzeitig aufhören wollen, doch war die Kraft seines Körpers stärker als sein verstand zusammen mit der Vernunft gewesen.  
  
Es tat nicht nur seelisch weh, sondern auch körperlich. Noch immer spürte er den Schmerz, den Aquila verursacht hatte, der Schmerz der mit Hilfsmitteln oder Liebe hätte verhindert werden können.  
  
Wieso hatte er das nur getan? Wieso hatte er nicht auf sein gewissen hören können. Seiner Meinung nach war das völlig unnormal und einfach abartig.  
  
Er wollte niemandem mehr begegnen, einfach nur draußen in der Kälte und dem leichten Nieselregen bleiben und zusammen mit der Dunkelheit in ein Nichts verschmelzen.  
  
Bei all den tiefen Gedanken hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich ihm jemand von hinten genährt hatte und nun mit einem verletzten Gesichtsausdruck hinter Blaise stehen blieb. Dieser war gerade wieder damit beschäftigt einen kleinen Stein zu suchen und diesen, während sich immer wieder neue Tränen den Weg über seien Wangen und sein Kinn bahnten, mit voller Kraft ins dunkle Wasser zu schmeißen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er einfach in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und warten bis ihn ein Ungeheuer auffressen würde. Innerlich lachte Blaise sarkastisch auf, als sich gerade jemand hinter ihm räusperte.  
  
Der Slytherin wandte sich erschrocken um und erkannte nur grobe umrisse der Gestalt, bevor er wirklich erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Blaise schluckte, wandte den Blick wieder ab, krallte seine Hand in die Erde und warf all das, was sich mit diesem Griff in seiner hand festgesetzt hatte sinnlos in Richtung Wasser.  
  
„Warum bist du wieder gekommen?", fragte Blaise dann.  
  
Seamus erwiderte nichts, eh er sich mit etwas Abstand neben Blaise in das vom leichten Regen bereits kühle und gleichzeitig nasse Gras sinken ließ. Er winkelte seine Beine ebenfalls an und blickte nachdenklich geradeaus, bevor er leise erwiderte: „Ich konnte nicht einschlafen..."  
  
Blaise schluckte, wusste, dass Seamus ihm noch lange nicht verziehen hatte, erkannte es an der Tonlage und dem schwachen Klang.  
  
„Und woher wusstest du, dass ich noch hier bin?", fragte Blaises heiser und sah Seamus von der Seite an.  
  
„Ich hab's mir gedacht...", erwiderte der Ire ruhig.  
  
Blaise beobachtete den Gryffindor, bevor er den Blick langsam wieder abwandte und nur murmelte: „Hier saßen wir schon mal...genau so..."  
  
„Ich weiß...", erwiderte Seamus leise, „...nur waren die Umstände ‚etwas' anders!"  
  
„Es ist okay, wenn du mich nicht mehr leiden kannst...ich verstehe das...aber dann lass' mcih bitte allein.", schniefte Blaise, während er schon wieder neue Tränen spürte, es beinahe nicht mehr ertragen konnte, „...spiel' nicht noch mit mir..."  
  
„Tu ich nicht...", sagte Seamus leise und senkte seinen Kopf, „...mir sind deine Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf gegangen. Du sagtest...Aquila hätte dir wehgetan. Was hat er gemacht?", erst jetzt hob der Gryffindor seinen kopf wieder und blickte Blaise von der Seite an, dieser sah jedoch nur starr geradeaus.  
  
„Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?", Blaise wollte nicht erzählen, was er erlebt hatte.  
  
„Für mich schon, Blaise!", erwiderte Seamus streng.  
  
„Und warum?", ihre Blicke trafen sich, wobei sie sich leicht verzweifelt und teils zornig anfunkelten.  
  
„Warum wohl?", Seamus lachte kurz sarkastisch auf und schüttelte den Kopf kurz, „Ich kann dir vielleicht nicht so schnell verzeihen...doch ebenso können meine Gefühle zu dir nicht von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwinden..."  
  
Blaise wusste nicht, ob er lachen, weinen oder einfach schweigen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für das Letztere.  
  
„Blaise Zabini? Was hat er gemacht?", hakte Seamus erneut nach und mit einem Mal richtete Blaise sich auf, sein Gesicht verzog sich wütend, während er seine Fäuste ballte und auf Seamus hinabblickte: „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"; fragte er laut und streng.  
  
„Ja, will ich.", gab Seamus eben so verärgert zurück.  
  
„Es war das erste Mal in meinem verdammten Leben, dass ich jemandem so nahe war...überhaupt irgendwelche Erfahrungen gesammelt habe...", begann Blaise und schnaubte aufgeregt, „...und dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat überhaupt keine Rücksicht genommen. Ich hatte es nicht gewollt, hörst du...ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte verschwinden, doch die Tür hat nicht einmal einen Griff...er hat mich gegen die Wand gedrückt und es einfach getan, ohne, dass er mir irgendetwas vereinfacht hat oder vorsichtig war. Ich habe geschrieen, Seamus...es tat weh...innerlich sowie körperlich. Ich bin auch nur ein verdammter sechzehnjähriger Junge, der nicht wirklich alles im Griff hat. Doch hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, hätte ich all das auch lieber mit dir in einem weichen Bett, zärtlich...vorsichtig, ruhig und vor allem liebevoll erlebt...du musst mir nicht glauben...", er ballte seine Hände noch mehr, schrie schon fast, während seine Tränen endlich gestockt hatten, „...aber es ist die Wahrheit...ich kann nicht mehr tun, als zu sagen, wie leid es mir tut...", er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch schließlich schloss er nur seinen Mund und rannte beinahe zurück in Richtung Schloss, wollte nichts mehr hören und Seamus' Augen einfach nur ausweichen.  
  
Dieser saß fassungslos da, brauchte erst mal eine ganze Weile, bis er die Worte völlig aufnahm und verstand, was Blaise ihm gerade erzählt und teils auch gebeichtet hatte.  
  
...TBC...  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: So, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft. ‚Schweiß von der Stirn wische' Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl zu schnulzig zu werden, aber es muss einfach sen. Für die, die das nicht mögen. Sorry. ‚grins' Aber ich finde einfach, dass Dray und Harry das nach dem langen Hin und Her einfach mal verdient haben. Das mit Snape war schwer zu schreiben, weil der Typ von Person eben schwer zu treffen ist, vor allem gegenüber seines Patenkindes, da er kalt, aber ja doch etwas anders sein muss gegenüber Draco. Ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Wie immer danke an all meine lieben und treuen Leser und Reviewer:  
  
Sam: Dankeschön für das Kompliment. ‚grins' Und hier war das nächste Chap. ‚lach'  
  
Schnuckiputz: Ja, das mit Snape musste einfach sein. Ich wollte auch ihn mal in eine Art Verlegenheit bringen. Ja, aber Blaise ist dann wiederum doch zu gut, als dass er diesen strahlenden Seamus hätte lange anlügen können...  
  
Cecelina: Hier ist/war das nächste Chap. Dein Name ist mir auch neu, oder täusche ich mcih da? ‚Willkommenskuchen überreiche' (( so weit ich richtig liege ‚lach')  
  
Sabysemilla: Na ja, heraussprudeln tun sie nicht. Es ist manchmal auch ganz langwierig das schreiben. Wie kann man das beschreiben. Also es ist so, als sehe ich einen Film vor mir...in Ton, Farbe und bester Qualität und Geschwindigkeit. Das, was ich sehe und höre, versuche ich dann so schnell wie möglich aufzuschreiben und auf Papier zubringen, eh die nächste Szene beginnt. Doch wenn an einmal etwas verpasst, muss man erst wieder zurückspulen un das ist anstrengend. Hört sich vielleicht bescheuert an, aber so ist das wirklich. ‚lach' Ja, mit Blaise und Snape gigns hier ja weiter. ‚zwinkere'  
  
Stella: Lol, Erdbeeren mit Sahne hatte ich genau heute zum Nachtisch gegessen. Aber danke, dass ich noch mehr von dir bekommen habe. Ich sterbe für diese roten Teile. ‚lach' Dein Review war ja echt mega lang. Vielen Dank, so was versüßt einen den Tag doch tatsächlich. Vor allem finde ich es süß, wenn sich Leser solche Mühe machen. Also, Blaise wird sich nicht umbringen, keine Angst...der hat immerhin nicht allzu psychische Probleme wie unsere beiden Hauptdarsteller. Zu deiner Frage. Klar, Voldemort und Lucius werden im Finale mehr als nur wenig vorkommen. Einen zweiten Teil wird es somit nicht geben. Doch nach dem ganzen Stress zwischen Dray und Harry ist bei denen erst mal etwas Ruhe und Glück angesagt, richtig? ‚lach'  
  
Morga: Ja, mir hat Dray einfach gefehlt. Das mit Aquila hat schon seinen Sinn. Aber bitte einfach abwarten, ja? ‚ganz lieb guck' Und mit Seamus und Blaise...die sind beide ziemlich fertig. Ich glaube, dass Seamus erstmal Zeit zum Nachdenken braucht.  
  
Anica: Ja, ich liebe es, diesen Zwang in euch zu wecken. Wo fährst du denn über das Wochenende hin? Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir viel Spaß. ‚grins' Bis Montag dann.  
  
Kissymouse: Ja, denn Fragen oder keine Fragen, es zeigt, dass du treu bist und dir Mühe machst. Keine Angst, alles wird früher oder später beantwortet werden. Doch alles, was du fragst ist genau das, was ich in euch erzeugen will, damit die Spannung steigt.  
  
Dark-live: Was Snape wohl denkt...'lach' Ich liebe Küsse auch. Du quetscht? Süß! Wie geht das? ‚grins' Schön, dass es dir mal wieder gefallen hat...also ich meine...das es dir beim Lesen mal wieder gut ging.  
  
Schwarze-witwe: Das ist das erste Review von dir ohne jegliche Kritik ‚lach' Dankeschön. Das ehrt mich wirklich. Mir tut Blaise auch leid.... ‚schnief'  
  
Severina35: ich habe gestern extra ein Chap nur an dich gemacht, also ein A/N, wo nur was an dich steht. Ich habe dich nicht vergessen. Unter Chap 63 steht was an dich. Schau noch mal genau nach und ach mich nicht so traurig mit den Unterstellungen ‚schnief' Danke, dass du trotz allem noch treu bist...mit lesen so wie mit reviewn.  
  
Stupor: Ich mag Snape...'lach' Warst du echt angetrunken. ‚große Augen macht'  
  
Anni: Ja, mir tun Seamus und Blaise auch leid...kaum geht es bei den einen bergauf, da geht's bei den anderen wieder bergab. Ja, das mit dem Trank habt ihr ja teils jetzt erfahren. ‚grins'  
  
Vampiry: Ja, ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht aufwachen lassen. ‚lach' Aber das lag auch etwas an der Nullbockphase. ‚grins' Na ja, man weiß ja schon, wie Aquila aussieht...meiner Meinung nach sieht er einfach nur geil aus. ‚räusper' Das mit Seamus und Blaise ist echt traurig, ich weiß. Aber das muss sein. ‚fg' Nee, nee...Snape ist schon so geschockt genug. ‚lach  
  
Nici: Dir natürlich auch immer vielen dank fürs Lesen und treu sein, auch wenn du mir keine Reviews schreibst. Kenne dich ja bei ICQ ‚grins' HDL  
  
Daniela: Bei dir gilt das gleiche wie bei Nici und mit dir zu schreiben macht einfach unglaublichen Spaß. ‚lach' Weil du das ernst nimmst und echt gute Kommentare schreibst! Dankeschön. Hast du mir eigentlich letztens nun ein Review geschrieben? Wenn ja, unter welchem Namen oder ist es nicht angekommen?  
  
Blue: Hey, Maus! Nein, Blaise versucht sich nicht umzubringen, so viel kann ich verraten und so viel steht fest. Sonst wäre das ja auch irgendwie mal unglaubwürdig, wenn sich alle gleich umbringen würden. Du magst ihn nicht mehr? Ich finde ihn noch immer total toll. Er ist in meiner Story mein persönlicher Lieblingscharakter und schließlich ist er ein Teeanger und ein Kerl, der seine Hormone nicht immer im Griff hat. Er hat eben einfach Dray in Aquila gesehen und sein verstand hat ausgesetzt. Und dann war es ja noch nicht mal schön für ihn, also das erste Mal. ‚schnief' Seamus ist auch stinksauer...aber er braucht eben erst mal zeit für sich...zum Nachdenken, er ist nämlich wirklich von Kopf bis Fuß in Blaise verliebt. Und Liebe siegt ja schließlich doch immer, gell? Dray und Harry sind da das beste Beispiel. Nein, erst mal bleiben Dray und Harry zusammen und haben eine schöne zeit, das verspreche ich dir. Snape ist cool...sauer aber eigentlich ist ihm das genau so peinlich. Danke für deine immer treuen und langen reviews (wie schon so oft: Ich liebe das) ‚dich mal fest knuddel'  
  
Mogli the Witch: Hey! ‚Willkommenstorte anbiete' Über dein langes Review und die Aneinanderreihung der Komplimente habe ich mich auch sehr, sehr gefreut. Ehrlich. Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Ich bin nämlich auch so ein Junkie und habe bis jetzt (fast) nur doofe Stories gefunden...also vor allem bei diesem Pairing. Und wenn welche gut waren, dann waren sie meist Englisch. Das ist eigentlich auch ein Grund, warum ich mich mal selbst hingesetzt habe, um zu schreiben, was ich gerne lesen würde. Doch so ganz bin ich selbst auch von meiner Story nicht überzeugt. Doch wer ist das schon. ‚lach' Die Gefühle sind vielleicht so realitätsnah (was ich auch wiederum selbst nicht finde), weil ich viele Dinge davon an eigener haut habe spüren müssen (siehe meine Bio hier bei ff.net). Das ich mir Zeit nehme stimmt wirklich. Doch denke ich beim Schreiben gar nicht wirklich viel nach. Kannst ja mal die Antwort hier (also da oben) auf Sabysemillas Review lesen. Da habe ich ungefähr versucht zu beschreiben, wie das Schreiben bei mir abläuft. Noch mal Danke für das Review.  
  
‚Euch alle fest knuddel'  
  
Das waren ganze oO ...ähm 18 Reviewer glaube ich. Vielen Dank!!! ‚total baff ist'  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	66. Kapitel 66: Schlimme Folgen

Kapitel 66: Schlimme Folgen  
  
Blaise stolperte durch die große Halle, um sich dann auf zu den Kerkern und somit zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Er befand sich gerade vor der Öffnung mit dem Baum und der steinernen Schlange, wollte das Passwort murmeln, als er von hinten an der Schulter angetickt wurde.  
  
Erschrocken wandte er sich um, wobei er schwer ein und ausatmete, erkannte zunächst niemandem, bis eben jemand völlig in schwarz gekleidet aus der Dunkelheit hervortrat.  
  
Blaises Augen weiteten sich, während er seinen Hauslehrer vor sich erkannte, welcher ihn nur allzu wütend mit seinen schwarzen Augen anfunkelte.  
  
„Sir?", fragte Blaise und versuchte seine normale Stimmlage zurück zu erlangen, welche ihm vom vielen Weinen nahezu genommen zu sein schien.  
  
„Folgen Sie mir!", befahl Snape und begann in schnellen Schritten in Richtung seines Büros weiter hinten in den dunklen Gemäuern zu gehen.  
  
Blaise taumelte hinterher, kam kaum mit den Schritten mit, während er überhaupt nicht wusste, was los war.  
  
„Sir? Ich bin wirklich müde...ich möchte jetzt schlafen!", quengelte Blaise, doch Snape beachtete ihn gar nicht, er warf seine Zimmertür auf, trat ein, drehte sich mit einer Bewegung um und wartete darauf, dass der Slytherin folgte.  
  
Kaum war dieser nur einen Schritt ins Zimmer getreten, hob Snape seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Tür zu fallen. Er dachte erst gar nicht daran, seinen Schüler von dem Erwachen dessen besten Freundes zu berichten.  
  
„Mister Blaise Zabini!", begann Snape zornig und mit lauter, erschreckender Stimme, so dass der Angesprochene kurz zusammen zuckte, während Snape näher trat.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin schluckte stark, bevor er unsicher nickte.  
  
„Sie wisse, was Sie getan haben? Dass Sie sämtliche von Schulregeln gebrochen haben?", begann Snape und schritt wie immer auf und ab, während er seine Hände ineinander gefaltet auf dem Rücken hielt.  
  
Blaise wusste nicht im geringsten, was er angestellt haben könnte und zuckte somit nur unruhig mit seinen Schulterblättern: „Nein, Sir.", erwiderte er dann.  
  
„Nein?", Snape blieb stehen und kam bedrohlich näher.  
  
Blaise sah unschuldig zu dem Älteren hinauf und schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Nein."  
  
Snape blickte ihn erzürnt an, bevor er hinter seinen Schreibtisch schritt und sich angsteinflößend auf dem dunklen Pult abstützte: „Ich hatte ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Mr. Malfoy, mit Aquila...meine ich.", begann Snape nun, woraufhin Blaise innerlich zusammen zuckte. Konnte das sein? Konnte Snape Bescheid wissen? Aber wenn Aquila ihm von dem vorhin geschehenen Vorfall berichtet hatte, hätte er somit auch sich selbst bestraft. Blaise runzelte die Stirn, versuchte emotionslos zu bleiben, obwohl sich all seine Innereien unangenehm zusammen zogen.  
  
„Er berichtete mir über einen Vorfall in seinem Zimmer.", fuhr Snape fort und seine Augen verformten sich zu noch engeren Schlitzen.  
  
„Wa...was denn für ein V-Vorfall?", stammelte Blaise nervös.  
  
„Sie brauchen nichts abzustreiten, Mr. Zabini. Ich habe die Aussage mit Veritaserum überprüft. Wissen Sie, was Sie da getan haben?", Snapes Stimme bebte.  
  
„Sir, ehrlich...ich wollte das gar nicht...", Blaise war die Situation äußerst peinlich, während er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
  
„Sie haben mehr als drei Schulregeln gebrochen. Kennen Sie die Folgen von der Tat, die Sie begangen haben?", fauchte Snape noch lauter.  
  
„Nachsitzen, Hauspunkte verlieren, Strafarbeiten und...", Blaise stockte für einen Moment, ließ den Kopf hängen, „Elternbenachrichtigung..."  
  
Snape betrachtete den jungen Slytherin missmutig, bevor er erwiderte: „Das Letztere trifft schon zu, doch in Ihrem Fall wird das kaum möglich sein. Die ersteren Dinge können Sie gleich wieder vergessen...", Snape klang mehr als zornig und schlug mit seiner geballten Faust auf den Tisch, während seine Stimme bedrohlich zu zittern anfing, „Das, was Sie getan haben, bedeutet...", er stoppte für einen Moment, betrachtete die braunen Augen Blaises, „...Schulverweis."  
  
Blaises Kinnlade klappte herunter, während seine Augen sich erschrocken weiteten: „Aber Sir, ich kann nirgendwo hin. Die Todesesser suchen mich überall...wollen Rache wegen meiner Eltern. Ich bin nur hier auf Hogwarts sicher..."  
  
„Was nicht bedeutet, dass Sie sich alles erlauben können, Mister Zabini!", fauchte Snape streng.  
  
Der Schock saß zu tief, als das Blaise die Information sofort hätte aufnehmen können: „Aber es war ein Versehen!", wehrte sich der Sechzehnjährige.  
  
„Ein Versehen, welches nicht hätte passieren dürfen...mit einem angehenden Lehrer.", konterte Snape sofort.  
  
„Wo soll ich denn hin?", Blaises wollte zwar Antworten auf all die Fragen, doch gleichzeitig rissen sie ihn noch weiter hinunter. Er fragte, obwohl er die Antworten nicht hören wollte. Er blieb ruhig, obwohl er nicht begriff, was ihm gerade gesagt wurde.  
  
„Sie werden die Schule wechseln müssen. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit!", antwortete Snape kühl.  
  
„Aber warum kann ich denn nicht hier bleiben? Es war doch keine böse Absicht...bitte, Sir...", flehte Blaise, „...ich beherrsche nicht mal irgendeine andere Sprache..." „Wir werden schon etwas auf englischer Basis finden...ansonsten müssen sie eben schnellsten eine andere Sprache lernen!", erwiderte Snape schroff, während Blaise bei diesem Gedanken leicht schummrig wurde.  
  
„Aber ich will hier nicht weg!"  
  
„Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen sollen!", erwiderte Snape verärgert.  
  
„Und was passiert mit Aquila? Wird der etwa nicht bestraft? Er hat immerhin mit dem Kram angefangen.", versuchte Blaise es.  
  
„Und Sie sind – verdammt noch mal – darauf eingegangen. Er kann die Schule nicht verlassen, weil er eine zu große Gefahr für andere ist. Vor allem für Draco, das sollte Ihnen vielleicht bekannt sein. Seine für ihn geschaffenen Strafen wird er schon bekommen."  
  
„Sir...bitte...ich will hier nicht weg...bitte, Sir....", stammelte Blaise nun.  
  
Doch Snape erwiderte nichts mehr.  
  
„Haben Sie schon mit Dumbledore geredet?"  
  
Snape nickte: „Er ist der gleichen Ansicht, dass es besser für Sie wäre, die Schule zu verlassen."  
  
„Aber Draco braucht mich hier!", wehrte Blaise sich.  
  
„Jemanden, der mit seinem verhassten Bruder...na, Sie wissen schon was gemacht hat? Das glaube ich kaum!", Snape achte sarkastisch auf, „Und nun verschwinden Sie aus diesem Raum."  
  
Blaise stand noch eine Weile einfach nur, beobachtete seinen Hauslehrer, wie er irgendwelche Notizen zu machen schien und wandte sich dann endlich der Tür zu, um seine Ruhe finden zu können in Dracos Einzelzimmer, welches er vorübergehend wieder bezogen hatte.  
  
Er schaffte es noch gerade durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu stürzen und den dunklen Tunnel bis hin zu Dracos Zimmer zu eilen, als ihm aber auch schon dann wieder etliche Tränen vor Verzweiflung in die Augen traten. Das war nicht fair, das war einfach nicht fair.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, sackte er an ihr entlang zu Boden un vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Draco und Harry waren derweilen seelenruhig eingeschlafen, hatten seit langem wieder ruhige und harmlose Träume, bis sie von der grellen Herbstsonne aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin streckte seine Arme, versuchte Harry dabei nicht allzu sehr zu stören und seufzte dann wohlig auf, bevor er mit seiner linken Hand durch Harrys verwuschelte Mähne fuhr, wodurch auch dieser anfing zu grinsen und irgendetwas murmelte, sich dann noch einmal fest an Draco drückte, um sich dann mit dem Kinn auf dessen Brust abzustützen und zu seinem Freund aufzuschauen.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn von seiner höher gelegten Position aus an, bevor er sich mit einem Mal so rasch bewegte, dass Harry von seinem Oberkörper rutschte und auf seinem Rücken landete.  
  
Der Slytherin lachte verspielt, bevor er Harrys Nase mit der seinen anstupste und dann liebevoll und flüsternd fragte: „Denkst du...", er streifte seine Wange gegen die Harrys, wodurch dieser genussvoll seine Augen schloss, „...du kannst mcih einfach die ganze Zeit so ansehen...", er streifte nun die andere Wange des Gryffindors, bevor er kleine, zärtliche Küsse an dessen Halsbeuge verteilte, „...ohne, dass du mich vorher geküsst hast?"  
  
Mit diesen letzten Worten bewegte er sich wieder so, dass sein Gesicht zwar noch immer nur wenige Millimeter von dem des anderen entfernt war, sie sich jedoch trotzdem durch ihre nur halbgeöffneten Augen ansehen konnten.  
  
„Ich denke schon...", erwiderte Harry grinsend, doch hatte er gar nicht mehr die große Chance auszusprechen, weil er Dracos Lippen in jenem Moment bereits auf den seine Hände in den Nacken des Größeren legte.  
  
Sie tauschten eine ganze Weile einfache Küsse aus, bevor Draco sich zufrieden neben Harry niederließ: „So gehört sich eine morgendliche Begrüßung..."  
  
Harry verdrehte nur seine Augen, bevor er sich seitlich zu dem eben von ihm Gelösten legte und mit seinen Fingern an den kleinen Ziehfäden spielte, die aus dem Grün Dracos Pullover hervorstachen.  
  
„Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen? Ich meine, klingt dir Draco nicht zu streng?", fragte Harry und lächelte dabei nachdenklich, während er einen der Fäden immer weiter hervorpulte.  
  
„Ich bitte dich...", erwiderte Draco und dieses mal war er es, der seine Augen verdrehte, „Wir haben gerade mal zu unseren Vornamen gewechselt und du willst schon wieder weitergehen?", er grinse schief, woraufhin Harry nur kurz in dessen Bauch zwickte, sich dann aufrichtete und Draco noch einen sanften Kuss schenkte, „War ja bloß so ein Gedanke...", wehrte er sich.  
  
„Nenn' mich doch Spätzchen...oder Häschen...wie wäre es mit Liebling?", ärgerte Draco ihn, während Harry verärgert zu ihm auf sah.  
  
„Ist ja gut, ich hab's kapiert...", versuchte der Gryffindor das Thema abzutun.  
  
„Schatz?...Liebster?", fuhr Draco trotz alledem fort, so dass sogar Harry trotz der Ärgernis leicht grinsen musste.  
  
„Hör' endlich auf!"  
  
„Ach, wieso denn mein Herzallerliebster?", lachte Draco, während Harry sich nun auf ihn stürzte und sich mit Kitzeln zu wehren versuchte.  
  
„Süßer...hör' schon auf!", rief Draco lachend und krümmte sich etwas.  
  
„Das. Ist. Nicht. Witzig.", Harry kitzelte Draco solange durch, bis dieser kaum noch Luft zu bekommen schien, doch trotzdem nicht mit dem Piesacken aufhörte.  
  
„Aber, Mausespatz...", seine Augen tränten bereits vor Lachen, „...ich kann nicht mehr...", er versuchte Luft zu schnappen, doch Harry gab nicht auf.  
  
„Selbst schuld....", erwiderte er und grinste überlegen, bevor er Dracos Qualen noch verstärken wollte und mit seinen Händen unter den grünen Stoff fuhr, um ihn an freier Haut weiter zu kitzeln.  
  
Er fuhr noch eine ganze Weile fort, bevor er seine Fingerspitzen zum Stillstand brachte und verliebt zu Draco aufsah. Dieser lachte noch auf, merkte erst gar nicht, dass Harry aufgehört hatte, bevor er seine vertränten Augen skeptisch öffnete.  
  
Harry spürte die warme Haut unter seinen Händen und ließ genau diese nun über Dracos Bauch streichen, während sich die Gesichtszüge des Slytherins sofort entspannten und er seine Augen dafür genießerisch schloss.  
  
Harry wirkte jedoch wesentlich ernster, betrachtete Draco nachdenklich, bevor er den Pullover noch ein Stückchen weiter nach oben schob, seinen Kopf senkte und einen sanften Kuss auf Dracos weiche Haut legte, wodurch dieser ein leises: „Mh...", von sich gab.  
  
Draco drückte seinen Kopf noch weiter ins Kissen und lächelte genussvoll, während Harry weitere Küsse um Dracos Bauchnabel herum und an dessen schwarzen Boxershortsbund verteilte und seine Hände dabei langsam hinauf bis zu Dracos Brust fahren ließ, den Pullover dabei unauffällig noch höher schob.  
  
Draco musste sich wirklich zusammen reißen, weil ihn – seiner Meinung nach- viel zu angenehme Gefühle überwältigten. Mit all seiner Kraft versuchte er Harry von sich zu lösen, doch dieser schien hartnäckig wie eh und je.  
  
„Harry...", nuschelte Draco und krallte seine Hände in die dunklen Haare, „...Was, wenn Snape wieder reinplatzt?"  
  
Doch Harry fuhr mit seinen Küssen fort, knabberte leicht an der weichen Haut, bevor er bis zu Dracos Brustwarzen wanderte und mit seiner Zunge zärtlich an diesen spielte und dabei murmeln erwiderte: „Dann hätte er sich einen komplett falschen Moment ausgesucht..."  
  
„Harry...wir sind hier im Kranken-...", ein kurzes Aufkeuchen konnte Draco sich nicht verkneifen, als Harry sich noch dichter an ihn drückte und dabei mit seinen Händen über Dracos Oberschenkel fuhr.  
  
Draco fühlte sich einerseits unglaublich wohl unter den Berührungen, doch andererseits ebenso unwohl in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.  
  
Harry wollte gerade mit seinen Fingern über Dracos empfindlichste Stelle fahren, als die Tür aufsprang und Harry sich abrupt von Draco löste, die Bettdecke hochzog und Draco im selben Moment seinen Pullover hinunter strich.  
  
Es dauerte noch etwas, bis sie jemanden hinter der Tür hervortreten sahen und es war schließlich niemand anderes als Albus Dumbledore. Draco war kurz davor seine Augen zu verdrehen, als er schon dieses immer aufgesetzte, gut tuende Lächeln des Schulleiters da. Wahrscheinlich hätte es sogar einen Kommentar seinerseits gegeben, wenn er sich in jenem Moment unter der Bettdecke nicht so unglaublich unwohl fühlen würde. Um sicher zu gehen, zog er die Bettdecke noch höher, während Harry ihn schief angrinste.  
  
„Wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr?", begann Dumbledore, während er langsam näher kam, „Und wie ich sehe, genießt ihr ihn bereits in vollen Zügen."  
  
„Morgen, Sir!", erwiderte Harry und ließ sich wieder ganz auf dem Bett nieder, während er seine Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkte und Draco unauffällig mit dem Ellenbogen anstieß, bis auch dieser ein monotones: „Morgen.", hervorbrachte.  
  
Seit der Sache mit Aquila war er überhaupt nicht mehr gut auf den Schulleiter zu sprechen, auch wenn er ihn schon vorher, nie wirklich hat leiden können.  
  
Dumbledore blieb schließlich vor dem vergrößerten Bett der beiden stehen und schmunzelte leicht: „Ich wollte mich noch einmal für alles entschuldigen. Vor allem dafür, dass ich euch durch das abgeben eures gemeinsamen Zimmers voneinander getrennt habe.", er lächelte über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg, „Um all das wieder etwas auszugleichen, habe ich deinem Bruder, Mr. Malfoy, ein Zimmer unten in den Kerkern angeboten. Es ist nicht gerade eines der besten, doch ihm gefiel es sofort.", erneut lächelte.  
  
Draco schien noch gar nichts zu verstehen, als Harry schon sagte: „Heißt das-...?"  
  
„Ja, das heißt, ihr könnt wieder ungestört eure Ruhe haben und zwar im Zimmer nahe dem Astronomieturm.", unterbrach Dumbledore Harry.  
  
Harrys Magen fing leicht an zu kribbeln, während sein Herz einen Freudensprung machte, er sich jedoch nichts anmerken ließ und nur ein knappes: „Danke, Sir.", hervor gab.  
  
Dracos Miene hingegen hatte sich seit Auftreten des Schulleiters zunehmend verfinstert: „Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste...", erwiderte er schnippisch, doch unter der Decke stieß Harry ihn erneut an.  
  
„Weiterhin möchte ich sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass ihr beide wieder zurück ins Leben gefunden habt. Harrys Rückkunft ist zwar noch nicht vollkommen geklärt, aber das wird sich im Laufe der Zeit ergeben.", er zwinkerte Harry mit seinem linken Auge zu, „Harry..."; Draco wurde noch wütender, als ihm auffiel, dass Dumbledore ihn beim Nachnamen und Harry beim Vornamen nannte, „...Sie werden noch heute weiterhin frei haben. Morgen ist Wochenende, das heißt, dass sie noch genug Zeit zum Ausruhen finden werden. Jedoch wird das Nachholen des Unterrichtsstoffes auch keine einfache Aufgabe sein. Uns Sie, Mr. Malfoy...", er nickte dem Blonden zu, „Hören auf Poppy, sie wird Sie entlassen, sobald es sinnvoll ist."  
  
Harry nickte als Antwort, bevor er fragte: „Wie geht es Ron und Hermine...ähm...und natürlich Seamus und Blaise?"  
  
„Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger geht es gut, nur dass die beiden vor Sorge beinahe umgekommen sind. Sie haben bis jetzt das Zusammensein von Ihnen beiden sehr gut aufgenommen.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und Blaise und Seamus?", fragte Harry weiter.  
  
Dumbledores Gesichtszüge veränderten sich für einen Augenblick unheimlich, bevor er sagte: „Bis jetzt habe ich von ihnen nichts neues gehört."  
  
Harry nickte, während Draco sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte, bei dem Gedanke an Blaise und wie sauer dieser auf ihn gewesen sein. Weiterhin wusste er, wie er sich blamiert haben musste, als Blaise ihn mit den frischen Wunden aufgefunden und er ihn um Verzeihung gebeten hatte.  
  
„Des Weiteren denke ich, Sie haben eine kleine Stärkung verdient!", Dumbledore hob seine Hände und senkte sie daraufhin ausdrucksvoll wieder, bis sich über Harrys und Dracos Schoß ein Tablett mit lauter Köstlichkeiten zum Frühstück befand.  
  
Harry strahlte und leckte sich hungrig über die Zunge, während er erst jetzt bemerkte, wie großen Hunger er eigentlich hatte.  
  
„Gute Besserung weiterhin!", sagte Dumbledore noch, zwinkerte ein letztes Mal und verließ den Krankenflügel dann wieder.  
  
„Gute Besserung weiterhin...", äffte Draco ihren Schulleiter übertrieben nach, während Harry bereits gierig zu einem der weichen Rosinbrötchen griff, doch Draco gab ihn einen sachten Klapser auf die Hand, so dass das Brötchen zurück aufs Tablett fiel und Harry ihn entgeistert anblickte.  
  
Draco hingegen ließ nur seine Augenbrauen zucken, bevor er nach dem ganzen Tablett griff und es auf den Fußboden zu seiner Seite stellte, so dass sein Gesicht sich durch die Verrenkung kurz schmerzerfüllt verzog, der Gryffindor davon jedoch überhaupt nichts mitbekam.  
  
„Hey? Was soll das? Ich habe wirklich Hunger!", protestierte Harry und wollte sich über Draco beugen, um das Tablett wieder zurück zu holen, doch in diesem Moment krallte Draco sich den Dunkelhaarigen und zog ihn zu seinen Lippen. Erneut grinste er schief, bevor er murmelte: „Erst...hast du noch etwas gut zu machen..."  
  
Harry verstand nicht ganz und sah den Blonden etwas verwundert an, während dieser Harry nun ganz zu seinen Lippen zog und leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann. Der Kuss intensivierte sich in kurzer Zeit so sehr, dass Harry das Frühstück auch vollkommen vergaß. Er versank völlig im Gefühl der weichen Lippen, bis Draco nach seiner Hand griff und sie vorsichtig über seine Brust, seinen bauch, sein Becken bis hin zwischen seine Beine führte.  
  
Abrupt stieß Harry sich von ihm ab und atmete er schwer, während er das zwischen seinen Fingern spürte, was er vorhin erreicht haben wollte.  
  
„Und was...", er schnappte nach Luft, „...wenn wieder jemand reinkommt?"  
  
Draco grinste: „Wer denn? Dumbledore und Snape bestimmt nicht. Die anderen haben Unterricht und Pompfrey sitzt doch in ihrem Nebenzimmer und schläft wahrscheinlich noch!", Draco setzte einen der schärfsten Blicke auf, der Harry wirklich weich werden ließ.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...", stammelte er, während seine Hand gegen seinen Willen über die enge Boxershorts zu streichen begann.  
  
Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, während er schwer zu atmen begann: „Ich hab's schließlich auch mal...verdient...", gab er zurück als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er das eine Mal im Zimmer nichts von Harry zurück bekommen hatte.  
  
Der Gryffindor hingegen war sich noch sichtlich unsicher. Sie hatten sich doch gerade erst wieder vertragen, zudem hatte Draco schlimme Wunden und sie befanden sich im Krankenflügel. Mal davon abgesehen, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er machen sollte. Doch schließlich gab er nach, lehnte sich vor und begann die vollen Lippen des anderen erneut zu küssen, während er ab und zu kurz an dessen Oberlippe knabberte.  
  
Nun fielen Draco doch die Augen zu, bevor er seinen Kopf ganz aufs Kissen sinken ließ und Harry dabei mit sanfter Gewalt von seinen Lippen weg auf seinen Oberkörper drückte.  
  
Harry war sich zwar noch immer völlig unsicher, doch ließ er alles zu, während er merkte, dass Dracos körperliche Reaktion auf seine Berührungen stärker zu werden schien.  
  
Er hatte noch immer Angst, dass jemand herein platzen würde, weshalb er sich nur immer weiter hinunter bewegte, den Pullover dabei etwas hochschob und auch um Dracos Bauchnabel herum zärtliche Küsse verteilte.  
  
Als er an dem Hosenbund der Boxershorts ankam, klemmte er diesen spielerisch zwischen seine Zähne und schielte zu Draco hoch, welcher seine Augen jedoch völlig geschlossen und seinen Mund dafür leicht geöffnet hatte.  
  
Harry konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, bevor er die Boxershorts teils mit seinem Mund und teils mit Hilfe seiner beiden Hände hinunterzog, Draco seine Hüfte kurz hob, damit Harry sie ihm ausziehen konnte und schließlich nur noch über die Knöchel schieben musste.  
  
Kaum hatte er das getan, bewegte er sich mit feuchten Küssen entlang der Unter- und Oberschenkel des Blonden wieder nach oben und zog, als er fast ganz oben angekommen war, die Decke mit über sich herüber, immer noch aus Angst, dass jemand hineinplatzen könnte, doch irgendwie schien all dies die Situation angespannter wirken zu lassen und Draco gefiel dies anscheinend.  
  
Er versuchte alles noch etwas hinaus zu zögern, weshalb er weiterhin Küsse mit geschlossenen Augen verteilte, dann mit seiner Zunge über die Innenseite der Schenkel bis hin zu Dracos Erektion fuhr, wo er kurz Inne hielt, auch dort mit seinen Lippen hinüber strich, bevor er sie ganz langsam und unsicher zwischen seine Lippen in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.  
  
Draco keuchte kurz auf, bevor er wie automatisch eine Hand auf Harrys Kopf legte und diesen weiter hinunter drückte, während seine andere, noch freie Hand sich am Gitter des Kopfendes vom Bett festkrallte.  
  
Ab jetzt folgte Harry nur noch seinem Instinkt, versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was ihm am besten gefallen hatte. Er war mit seinen Berührungen wirklich zärtlich und äußerst vorsichtig, achtete auch darauf, dass er die Wunde an Dracos Bein nicht zu sehr belastete.  
  
Er ließ die harte Erektion immer wieder etwas aus seinem Mund gleiten, um sie gleich daraufhin nahezu wieder zu verschlingen und achtete auf Dracos Atmung, um zu sehen, ob das, was er tat, dem Slytherin gefiel.  
  
Er zog Spuren mit seiner weichen Zunge entlang Dracos Länge und begann seine Bewegungen und Berührungen rhythmisch zu beschleunigen. Draco schien sich mit den Lauten wirklich zusammen zu reißen, während Harry merkte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.  
  
Er wurde noch einen letzten Tick schneller, bevor Dracos gesamter Körper sich verspannte, er seinen Rücken durchbog, nun doch durch zusammen gekniffene Zähne laut aufstöhnen musste und sich dann in Harrys Mund zum absoluten Höhepunkt kam.  
  
Harry ließ jedoch erst wieder von Draco ab, als sich dessen Oberkörper wieder senkte und die Atmung wieder ruhiger wurde. All das fühlte sich so völlig fremd, doch gleichzeitig so vollkommen richtig und perfekt an. Er schluckte den Liebessaft hinunter, verteilte noch immer vereinzelte Küsse auf Dracos Oberschenkeln, bevor er sich langsam wieder hinauf auf die gleiche Höhe des Slytherins zog.  
  
Dieser lag noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen da, atmete durch einen leicht geöffneten Mund, während seine Haare etwas verwuschelt zu sein schienen. Harry lächelte ihn verliebt an, km sich trotzdem noch etwas unwohl vor, bevor er sich erneut hinab bewegte. Er kroch noch einmal unter die Decke bis hin zu Dracos Füßen und griff nach der schwarzen Boxershorts die noch daneben auf dem weißen Laken lag.  
  
Er krempelte sie wieder zurück, bevor er leicht grinsend Dracos Füße hindurch schob und sie an den Beinen entlang wieder bis ganz nach oben zog. Draco hob seine Hüfte erneut, öffnete seine Augen noch immer nicht, während Harry die Hose so weit richtete, das sie wieder völlig perfekt zu sitzen schien.  
  
Erneut krabbelte er nach oben, zog die Decke wieder ganz über die Körper und stützte sich mit seinem Kopf auf der Hand ab, bevor er leise: „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte.  
  
Draco hielt seine Augenlider noch immer geschlossen, während er nuschelnd antwortete: „Das war mein aller erstes Mal und es war einfach...es war einfach...unglaublich..."  
  
Harry lächelte, bevor er sich noch einmal vorbeugte und einen letzten Kuss auf Dracos Lippen zauberte: „Danke fürs Kompliment...", grinste er dann, woraufhin Draco seine Augen nun doch wieder leicht öffnete und dabei noch immer ziemlich angestrengt wirkte.  
  
„Immer wieder gern...", konterte Draco, wobei Harry genau wusste, wie das gemeint war, eine antwort auf das schiefe Grinsen des Slytherins jedoch lieber mied.  
  
„Können wir endlich frühstücken?", quengelte Harry dann.  
  
„Ach?", Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Ich bin hier grad im absoluten Gefühlschaos, während du nur ans Frühstück denken kannst?"  
  
Harry grinste zurück: „Ich hätte ja auch dich aufessen können, aber ich glaube allein der Versuch...'etwas'...von dir abzubeißen, wäre schmerzhaft gewesen!"  
  
„Harry?", Draco sah schon wieder spielerisch bedrohlich aus, „Du nimmst zu sehr meine Eigenschaften an...", er wollte sich gerade auf Harry stürzen, doch dieser pinnte ihn reflexartig ans Bett und blickte überlegen auf ihn hinab.  
  
Er wollte Draco gerade erneut am Bauch kitzeln, als dieser seinen Arm hob, um sich zu wehren und dabei sein Pulloverärmel etwas hoch rutschte, so dass Harry den Verband sehen konnte. Er wollte den Blick gerade wieder abwenden, als ihm erneut etwas auffiel: „Draco?", er klang plötzlich völlig nervös, wobei de Slytherin nur lachte und dachte, es gehöre noch mit zum Spiel.  
  
„Draco, wo ist dieses Teil, was Dumbledore dir fürs Mal gegeben hat?", fragte der Gryffindor hektisch.  
  
Draco sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, während seine Augen sich weiteten und er plötzlich ebenso panikerfüllt wirkte: „Scheiße...", murmelte er und sah Harry ängstlich an, „...oh Gott...was mache ich jetzt bloß?"  
  
Harry sah ihn besorgt an, während sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.  
  
„Dieses verdammte Teil...", nuschelte Draco und machte den Ansatz sich aufrichten zu wollen, so dass Harry seien Hände von Dracos Handgelenken abließ.  
  
In jenem Moment wurden Dracos Augen noch größer, während er von Wort zu Wort lauter wurde und plötzlich unaufhörlich zu lachen begann: „...befindet sich unter dem Verband...", vollendete er seinen eben angefangenen Satz.  
  
Diesen Moment nutzte der Slytherin gleichzeitig um Harry aufs Bett zu drücken und somit der Dominantere zu sein, obwohl er noch immer ernsthaft lachte.  
  
Harrys Miene verfinsterte sich: „Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht witzig!", protestierte er.  
  
„Ich weiß...", erwiderte Draco grinsend, „...aber du hast dich auf einen Slytherin eingelassen...", mit diesen Worten lehnte er sich vor und begann Harry erneut zärtlich zu küssen, wodurch dieser ihm automatisch sofort verzieh und in dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versank.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Seamus saß währenddessen in der großen Halle und blickte immer wider besorgt zum Slytherintisch hinüber, wartete darauf, dass Blaise endlich erschien, doch dieser kam und kam nicht.  
  
Als die anderen Gryffindors sich dann endlich auf zum Unterricht machen wollten, richtete auch Seamus sich von der Bank auf und griff nach seiner Schultasche.  
  
Jedoch bewegte er sich eher zeitlupenartig und wartete noch immer auf Blaise, welcher in diesem Moment auch endlich erschien. Doch sah er vollkommen anders aus als sonst. Der Sarkasmus, die Dominanz und der ganze Slytherininmus  
  
Er hatte trübe Augen, war blasser als sonst, während sein Umhang schlaff hinunter hing und seine Krawatte mehr als nur flüchtig gebunden war und somit ziemlich schief saß. Den Pullover schien er falsch herum angezogen zu haben, während der weiße Kragen des Hemdes nicht über den Pulloverrand hervor lugte, sondern noch immer darunter klemmte.  
  
Er ließ sich mit einer schlaffen Bewegung auf die Bank plumpsen und begann dann völlig ins Leere zu sehen, während er nicht einmal nach etwas Essbarem oder Trinkbaren griff.  
  
„Nun komm' schon!", rief Dean und riss an Seamus' Unterarm.  
  
„Ich freue mich schon auf den Besuch im Krankenflügel nachher.", hörte er Hermine vor sich zu Ron sagen.  
  
„Schon...aber ich will und kann das mit Malfoy noch immer nicht glauben...", brummte Ron.  
  
„Lass ihn das bloß nicht merken. Wir waren schon so genug zu wenig für ihn da!", Hermine nahm den Klang Rons Mutter an.  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen...", grummelte Ron, woraufhin Hermine ihn unsanft in die Seite kniff, daraufhin aber kurz auflachte und Ron einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange schenkte.  
  
Seamus' Gedanken waren in jenem Moment jedoch weder bei Harry noch bei Draco. Er hatte nur einen einzigen Slytherin im Kopf und wusste nicht, wie er sich zukünftig gegenüber diesem verhalten sollte.  
  
...TBC...  
  
A/N: Mein längstes Chap, mein längstes Chap. ‚im Kreis springe und singe' Hoffe, es hat euch auch gefallen. Dieses Mal bedanke ich mir nur knapp, weil ich wirklich müde bin (war gestern lange unterwegs) und die Danksagungen ja auch nicht in Romane ausarten sollte. ‚grins'  
  
Also...Danke an: Blue, Daniela, Snuggles2, Archie bzw. Stupor ‚lach', DarkLuzie, Takuto-kun, Eva, Ödarius x 2, Lyonessheart, Mogli the Witch, Severina35 (( ganz wichtig ist), Yuma-chan (‚Willkommens...äh...was gibt es denn noch....sagen wir mal...dir einen Willkommenscocktail in die Hand drückt'), Amelie und Drachenkind!!!  
  
Ich danke euch allen wirklich sehr, ohne euch wäre ich völlig aufgeschmissen. Und bitte nicht mit den reviewn aufhören, nur weil die Danksagungen so knapp waren. ‚schäm und hypnotisierend in eure Augen gucke'  
  
ALLE MAL FEST KNUDDEL,  
  
eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	67. kapitel 67: Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 67: Anfang vom Ende  
  
Der gesamte Morgen verging äußerst langsam. Blaise ging so ziemlich jedem aus dem Weg, während Seamus sich zunehmend mehr Sorgen machte.  
  
Ron und Hermine wurden immer hibbeliger, da sie sich so auf den Besuch im Krankenflügel freuten, während noch niemand von ihnen wusste, dass Draco bereits wieder aufgewacht war. In VGDDK sowie in Zaubertränke wurde Professor Snape von Aquila assistiert, auch wenn ihm dies überhaupt nicht recht zu sein schien.  
  
Die Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten noch immer unheimlich viele Fragen über Aquilas Erscheinen und Apus Verschwinden, während Gerüchte verbreitet wurde, doch auf wirkliche Antworten trafen sie dennoch nicht.  
  
Kaum war der Unterricht zu Ende, wollte Blaise sofort wieder in den Slytherinkerkern verschwinden, als er jedoch bereits von seinem Hauslehrer am Unterarm festgehalten wurde.  
  
Blaise ließ sich nichts anmerken, blieb nur abrupt stehen, ließ den Kopf hängen und wartete darauf, dass Snape wieder von ihm abließ.  
  
„Mister Zabini...", begann Snape monoton, „Wir haben für Sie...", Snape blickte sich kurz um, damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass sie von niemandem belauscht wurden, „...eine Schule in Südengland gefunden. Es ist nur eine kleine Privatschule, aber sie sollte genügen."  
  
Blaise erwiderte nichts, blickte nur noch immer gen Boden.  
  
„Sie wird ebenfalls von einem Bann umgeben und sollte somit Ihre Sicherheit garantieren.", fuhr Snape fort.  
  
Blaise zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er aufblickte und seine Augen vor Zorn beinahe funkelten: „Was hat Ihnen dir Mistkerl überhaupt erzählt? Hat er auch erwähnt, dass er mit allem angefangen hat, dass ich es vorerst überhaupt nicht wollte? Hat er auch erwähnt, dass er mit wehgetan hat und die Zimmertür verschlossen hat? Aber wenn Sie vorziehen, diesen unberechenbaren...diesen...", er suchte passende Worte, doch fand er sie nicht, „...dann gehe ich sogar gern freiwillig von hier fort."  
  
Snape betrachtete ihn skeptisch, konnte sich nicht an etwas erinnern, was Blaise soeben gesagt hatte: „Sparen Sie sich Ihre Lügen für jemand anderen!", befahl er streng.  
  
„Ach? Es ist also so üblich, Schüler und nicht die Lehrer rauszuwerfen?", Blaise lachte sarkastisch auf und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Gehen Sie Ihre Sachen packen. Ihre Kutsche wird in etwa einer Stunde hier sein!"  
  
„Einer Stunde?", Blaises Augen weiteten sich, „Wollten mich wohl schnell los werden, was? Bin mal gespannt, was Draco dazu sagt...wenn er aufwacht...", Blaise wusste, dass Snape der Pate des Blonden war, da eben dieser ihm diese Tatsache einst anvertraut hatte, obwohl Snape Draco das Weiterplaudern verboten hatte.  
  
„Mister Zabini, Draco ist bereits wach. Aber er braucht Ruhe!", gab Snape völlig verärgert zurück, als wolle er damit etwas Bestimmtes ausdrücken. „Keine Angst...", Blaise stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts, er war erfreut über Dracos Erwachen, doch war die Wut in jenem Moment größer, „...ich werde Sie schon nicht verpetzten...das Erklären überlasse ich dann doch Ihnen...", mit diesen Worten wandte Blaise sich ab, eilte zum Slytherinkerker, huschte in Dracos Zimmer und kramte all seine Sachen zusammen, um sie wirr und durcheinander, weil ihm sowieso alles aussichtslos schien, in seien Koffer zu stopfen.  
  
Die Bücher ließ er draußen und auch vergaß er vor Zorn eine Menge anderer Sachen. Doch dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin war dies völlig gleichgültig.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Ron und Hermine hatten nach dem Mittagessen noch einen Unterrichtsblock Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws. Danach hätten sie endlich frei und könnten ihren besten Freund im Krankenflügel besuchen.  
  
Hungrig stopften sie das Gemüse und den reis in ihre Münder, während Seamus sich suchend umblickte und mit seiner Gabel im Essen herumstocherte. Wo war Blaise nur?  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
„Draco?", flüsterte Harry liebevoll, doch dieser schien noch immer in tiefen Träumen zu stecken.  
  
„Hey...Draco...", versuchte Harry es erneut und stieß den Blonden leicht an, doch regte dieser sich noch immer nicht.  
  
Harry seufzte, bevor er sich aus dem Bett aufrichtete und seine Kleidung einigermaßen glatt strich. Er wollte ihr Zimmer wieder neu und vor allem gemütlich einrichten, hatte dies schon geistlich am vorigen Abend geplant, doch dann war ihm aufgefallen, dass er das Passwort gar nicht wusste, was Dumbledore nach Aquilas Ein- und Auszug garantiert hat ändern lassen.  
  
Da er das Passwort zum Büro des Schulleiters ebenso wenig wusste, entschied er sich schließlich dafür, sich auf den Weg zu Professor Snape zu machen, auch wenn ihm das nicht wirklich gefiel.  
  
Er hätte auch zu McGonagall gehen könne, doch vermutete er, dass diese von dem Passwort ebenso wenig Ahnung hatte wie er selbst.  
  
Harry eilte die vielen Treppen hinunter, freute sich innerlich schon unheimlich darauf sein und Dracos altes und gemeinsames Zimmer gemütlicher denn je gestalten zu können. Das Wochenende kam dafür gerade Recht und auch stand ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade, den er nutzen konnte, um noch einige Kleinigkeiten kaufen zu gehen. Außerdem könnte er den Ausflug, welcher am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde, nutzen, um endlich mal wieder etwas mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, Ron und Hermine, zu unternehmen.  
  
Der Gryffindor irrte gerade durch die dunklen Gänge, bis er gegen jemanden stieß und erschrocken aufschrie: „Verdammt...", er stockte als er sah, wer sich ihm gegenüber befand: „Blaise!"  
  
Dieser antwortete nicht, blickte ihn bloß an, bevor er sich bückte und wieder nach seinem Koffer griff.  
  
„Draco ist aufgewacht!", Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er dem Slytherin diese Neuigkeit mitteilte.  
  
„Ich weiß.", war Blaises knappe Antwort.  
  
„Oh...und...wo willst du hin mit den ganzen Sachen?", Harry deutete auf Blaises volle Hände.  
  
„Umziehen.", antwortete Blaise knapp, formulierte es extra so, dass Harry es nicht direkt verstehen konnte.  
  
„Okay...sag' mir später Bescheid, wo du bist...ich muss noch kurz zu Snape!"  
  
Blaise nickte, bevor er seinen Weg in langsamen Schritten fortfuhr. Harry hingegen hatte mehr als nur gute Laune, während er seine Hand hob um an Der Tür des Zaubertränkelehrers anzuklopfen. Doch gerade als er seine Hand bereit zum Klopfen anspannte, wurde er brutal herumgerissen und gegen die Wand nahe der Tür gedrückt.  
  
Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen, blinzelte dann, um in der Dunkelheit mehr erkennen zu können, bevor er leise: „Aquila?", fragte.  
  
„Vielleicht...", war die grinsende und arrogante Antwort des Älteren.  
  
„Was willst du?", fragte Harry und riss sich aus den Händen des Blonden los.  
  
„Wie wäre es mit einem ‚Danke'? Immerhin habe ich dir dein Leben gerettet...", erwiderte Aquila kühl.  
  
„Und ich will lieber nicht wissen wie!", konterte Harry und drehte sich erneut, um endlich an der Kerkertür anklopfen zu können.  
  
Aquila funkelte ihn noch eine Weile an, bevor er noch einen Schritt auf Harry zukam und ihn mit einer hektischen Bewegung an sich zog, während er sofort eine Hand auf Harrys Mund presste.  
  
Der Gryffindor fuchtelte sofort mit seinen Händen um sich, während er unter dem starken Druck der Hand irgendetwas murmelte, was aber nur als undeutliche Laute hervorkam.  
  
Harry wandte sich unter dem festen Griff, wollte zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch sofort wurde auch seine Hand festgehalten und Harry hatte keine Chance mehr. Aquila war wesentlich stärker als er selbst.  
  
„Du Vorlautes Ding...", zischte Aquila durch zusammen gekniffene und zog Harry nun mit sich, wobei dieser sich noch mehr zu wehren versuchte, es aber vollkommen vergeblich schien.  
  
„Acceptatio!", schrie der Blonde, als sie sich vor einer verschlossenen Tür ohne Griff befanden, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Doch kaum hatte Aquila den Spruch ausgesprochen, bewegte sich die hölzerne Tür und gewährte ihnen Eintritt.  
  
Aquila zog Harry mit sich in den düster wirkenden Raum und schubste ihn so gewaltsam nach vorne, dass Harry stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Erneut drehte sich der Blonde mit seinem Zauberstab zur Tür und rief ein lautes: „Admonitus!", wobei die Tür sofort wieder zu fiel, während Harry sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Boden abstütze und sich langsam wieder aufrichtete, Aquila dabei hasserfüllt anblickte.  
  
„Potter...wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet...", begann der Ältere dann und schritt gemächlich auf den Gryffindor zu, „Ich...", er hob einen Mundwinkel, „...Du...allein in einem Raum und niemand kann dir helfen!"  
  
Harry strich seine Kleidung gerade wieder glatt, als er schon erneut geschubst wurde, seine Balance dieses Mal jedoch halten konnte.  
  
„Was willst du?", fragte er wütend und machte den Ansatz erneut in seine Umhangtasche greifen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment füllte Aquila noch die letzte Lücke und presste den Gryffindor so an die Wand, dass seine Hand auf dessen Kehle drückte.  
  
Harry, der angestrengt nach Luft schnappte, konnte den Zauberstab nicht länger halten, da jegliches Blut aus seinen Gliedern zu verschwinden schien und somit fiel dieser mit einem scheppernden Geräusch zu Boden.  
  
Aquila ließ nicht von Harry ab, während er zu Boden schielte und den Zauberstab mit einem Tritt seines linken Fußes zur Seite schob, gerade so, dass er aus Harrys Reichweite war.  
  
„Warum...", ächzte Harry, „...rettest du mich erst, wenn du mich dann doch wieder umbringen zu wollen scheinst?"  
  
„Vielleicht ein Plan?", Aquila grinste hinterhältig, bevor er endlich wieder von Harry abließ, „Oder was denkst du, Vater?", in diesem Moment blickte er in eine der dunklen Ecken des Zimmers und grinste noch überlegener.  
  
Harry folgte seinem Blick und stieß tatsächlich auf Lucius Malfoy, welcher mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf einem der schwarzen Sessel saß.  
  
„Das...", Harry klappte der Mund auf, „Das ist doch..."  
  
„...Unmöglich?", vollendete Lucius Harrys Aussage, richtete sich langsam aus seinem Sessel auf und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Hogwarts ist von einem Bann umgeben!", protestierte Harry.  
  
„Der nicht stark genug sein kann, wenn sich gleichzeitig zwei Todesesser innerhalb Hogwarts bewegen und ein ehemaliger zusätzlich...", Lucius lachte hohl auf.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Potter, Banne sind dazu da, durchbrochen zu werden, nicht wahr?", er stolzierte mit auf dem Rücken ineinander verschränkten Händen vor Harry auf und ab.  
  
„Aber das Apparieren..."  
  
Lucius ließ den Gryffindor kaum ausreden: „...funktioniert zwar nicht und auch die Eulenpost wurde geschickt eingestellt. Doch dennoch gibt es Flohpulver und gleichzeitig eine Reihe der verschiedensten Portschlüssel."  
  
Harry schielte kurz zu seinem Zauberstab hinab, bevor er wider aufsah und abwechselnd in die Gesichter Dracos Bruder und dessen Vater blickte.  
  
„Und wieso holt ihr mich erst zurück, wenn ihr mich doch so oder so dem Tod ausliefern wollt?", fragte Harry nun schnippisch.  
  
„Der Trank, Potter..."; begann Lucius, „...enthält eine Zutat, die dich zu Konsequenzen sowie Prioritäten zwingt."  
  
„Und das wäre?", fragte Harry genervt, so als ob er noch nicht realisiert zu haben schien, in welch gefährlicher Situation er sich befand.  
  
„Das Blut des dunklen Lords.", erwiderte Aquila kühl und grinste zu seinem Vater herüber, welcher stolz nickte, während er sich mit seinem schwarzen Stock, an dessen Ende sich ein silberner Schlangenkopf befand, abstützte.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten. Er hatte Voldemorts Blut zu sich genommen? Nun schien sich doch Angst und Nervosität in ihm breit zu machen: „Und...und das heißt was?", fragte er und stolperte einen Schritt nach hinten, so dass er wieder gegen die Wand stieß.  
  
„Das heißt...", erklärte Lucius in vornehmer Stimme, während er wieder auf und ab zu gehen begann, „...dass du, wenn du den dunklen Lord tötest, mit ihm sterben wirst. Es ist eine Art Bündnis."  
  
„Und was ist mit Aquila? Wurde er nicht auch durch dieses zeug zurückgeholt? So etwas meinte zumindest Draco?", hakte Harry nach.  
  
Lucius Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich, als er seinen Erzfeind den Vornamen seines Sohnes aussprechen hörte: „Der gleichzeitige Tod gilt dennoch nur dir, denn deine Narbe hat dich seit Klein auf mit Voldemort verbündet. Aquila würde durch Den Tod unseres Führers nichts zustoßen."  
  
Harry schluckte, brachte kein Wort mehr zustande.  
  
„Du hast die Wahl ab fortan mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten...so würdest auch nicht von ‚Draco' getrennt werden oder aber durch eigene Hand zu streben, falls du dich weiter gegen uns aufspielst!", fuhr Lucius Malfoy fort.  
  
„Lieber sterbe ich als mich mit euch zusammen zu tun!", fauchte Harry und in einer schnellen Bewegung bückte er sich und griff zurück zu seinem Zauberstab, hielt ihn vor sich in der Luft und deutete abwechselnd auf Aquila und Lucius, wodurch dieser nur leise auflachte. „Woher willst du wissen, was Draco über den Tod seines geliebten Bruders denkt? Er glaubt noch immer, dass dieser es gewesen war, der dich aus reinem Herzen zurück ins Leben geholt hat."  
  
Harry funkelte Dracos Vater wütend an: „Das hält mich noch immer nicht davon ab, Sie zu töten!"  
  
Lucius lachte erneut, als er schon seinen eigene Stab aus seinem Gehstock hervorzog. Es war der mit dem Schlangenkopf als Griff: „Paralysis!", sagte er monoton und sofort kippte Harry zur Seite, wobei sein gesamter Körper sich versteifte, er aber noch immer hören konnte, was die anderen sagten.  
  
„Der Portschlüssel, Aquila!", befahl Lucius knapp, während er auf den am Boden liegenden Harry hinab blickte.  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte, griff auf den Schreibtisch und hielt einen bläulichen Stein in der Hand.  
  
Lucius nickte in Harrys Richtung, kniete sich daneben und deutete seinem Sohn an, dass er dasselbe tun sollte. Dann griff er nach dem Stein, legte ihn in Harrys starre Hand, berührte ihn ebenfalls mit zwei Fingern und brachte auch Aquila dazu das gleiche zu tun.  
  
Dann murmelte Dracos Vater einige Worte, bevor sich alles um sie herum drehte und zu verbleichen begann.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Blaise hatte seinen Koffer mittlerweile in Miniaturgröße umgewandelt und war jetzt nach einigem Überwinden doch noch einmal auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, um Draco auf seine Art Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, auch wenn er die Wahrheit nicht erwähnen würde.  
  
Er stolperte die vielen Treppen mit gesenktem Kopf herauf, lief zwei Mal in einen Geist Hogwarts hinein, bevor er sich endlich vor der Tür des Krankenflügels wieder fand und sie leise, teils unsicher öffnete, als befürchtete er, dass Draco etwas wissen könnte.  
  
Kaum hatte Draco das öffnen der Tür bemerkt, blickte er auf und legte das Buch zur Seite, welches Harry ihm am gestrigen Abend noch vorbei gebracht hatte. Erst erkannte er niemanden, bevor ihm die bekannten Umrisse auffielen, er sich weiter aufrichtete, übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und laut: „Blaise!", rief.  
  
Dieser lächelte zurück und trat ganz auf Dracos Bett zu. Erst blieb er zögerlich daneben stehen, bevor er sich mit einem Mal vorbeugte und Draco unglaublich fest in seine Arme drückte: „Mann, du hast mir solche Angst gemacht. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist...", er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter und strich dem Blonden gleichzeitig über den Rücken.  
  
„Ist ja alles wieder okay, Blaise...", erwiderte Draco flüsternd, was ziemlich beruhigend auf den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin wirkte.  
  
„Noch einmal so etwas und ich sterbe mit...", Blaise löste sich wieder von Draco und lächelte ihn an, während ihm doch einige Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Es war teils Freude aufgrund des Aufwachens und teils Trauer, da er wusste, dass er in weniger als einer Viertelstunde abreisen müsste, seinen besten Freund nie wieder sehen könnte.  
  
Er wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzten, als die Tür zum Krankenraum erneut aufsprang und Hermine sowie Ron hereingeplatzt kamen.  
  
Erst schienen sie verwundert darüber zu sein, dass sie Harry nirgends sahen, doch im nächsten Moment eilte Hermine auf Blaise und Draco zu: „Hey...du bist ja wieder aufgewacht!", zwar hielt sie noch immer nicht viel von dem blonden Slytherin, doch wusste sie gleichzeitig, was eben dieser Harry bedeutete.  
  
Ron dagegen blieb noch immer nahe der Tür stehen und äußerte sich nur soweit: „Wo hast du Harry gelassen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht...er war...als ich aufgewacht bin...plötzlich nicht mehr da!", erwiderte Draco.  
  
„Ich hab' ihn vorhin vor Snapes Büro gesehen!", warf Blaise dann ein und lächelte Harrys beiden besten Freunden aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Dann können wir ihm ja entgegen gehen!", schlug Ron nun vor.  
  
Hermine nickte, verabschiedete sich schnell von den beiden anderen und eilte mit Ron aus dem Krankenflügel in Richtung Kerker.  
  
„Draco, ich...ich muss noch einen langen Aufsatz schreiben...wärst du mir böse?", fragte Blaise unsicher, sobald die Tür zugefallen war.  
  
„Ach, Quatsch...hau' schon ab!", grinste Draco, „Du kannst ja später wieder kommen und vielleicht können wir schon morgen zusammen nach Hogsmeade!"  
  
Blaise senkte kurz den Kopf, bevor er lächelnd wieder aufsah: „Klar...bestimmt!"  
  
„Dann viel Spaß bei den Hausaufgaben.", grinste Draco.  
  
„Danke...", Blaise beugte sich noch einmal vor und umarmte Draco ein weiteres Mal, jedoch kürzer als zuvor.  
  
„Bis später dann...", murmelte der Blonde, während Blaise sich wieder von ihm trennte.  
  
„Ja...", Blaise wandte sich um und begann ebenfalls auf die Tür zuzugehen, während er leise zu sich selbst murmelte: „Bis später..."  
  
TBC  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ja, ich wollte eigentlich „Das Finale' hochladen. Doch musste ich das Chap kurzfristig umbenennen, da es nun doch etwas zu lang geworden wäre. Auf zwei weitere Chaps könnt irh euch also freuen, auch wenn diese noch geschrieben werden müssen.  
  
Danke an: Schnuckiputz, Severina35, Takuto-kun, Yuma-chan, Kissymouse, Blue, Danwaith, Stupor, Ödarius, Eva, Drachenkind, Anica, Amelie, Carmen, Stella, Dark-live, Snuggles2, Lyonessheart, noch mal Schnuckiputz, Cecelina, Nici, Morga, Sabysemilla, noch mal Blue, noch mal Lyonessheart, Bele, Dark Luzie, Mogli the Witch (auch für die E-Mail), Anni, Muramdamus, noch mal Ödarius, noch mal Eva, noch mal Ödarius, ein drittes mal Blue und noch mal DarkLuzie.  
  
#alle mal knuddel#  
  
Ich habe zur Zeit sehr viel um die Ohren und mir geht's nicht so gut, deshalb sorry, dass ich nicht allen Danke sage. Bitte trotzdem weiter melden. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


	68. Kapitel 68: Das Finale Part I

Kapitel 68: Das Finale Part I  
  
Hermine und Ron waren nun doch etwas enttäuscht, Harry nicht sofort aufgefunden zu haben, doch solange er nur bei Professor Snape war und es nur einen Weg aus den Kerkern zurück zum Krankenflügel gab, mussten sie ihm früher oder später begegnen.  
  
„Blaise sah irgendwie ziemlich fertig aus...", begann Hermine ein Gespräch, während sie die erste Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab stiegen und der modrige Geruch bereits in ihre Nasen stieg.  
  
„Hab' nicht so drauf geachtet..."; erwiderte der Rothaarige genervt, als sie sich schon vor Snapes Büro wieder fanden.  
  
„Sollen wir klopfen?", fragte Hermine unsicher.  
  
„Damit er uns die Köpfe abreist?", Rons Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Das Mädchen mit den braunen Locken verdrehte nur die Augen, bevor sie ihre hand hob und sie gegen die massive Tür schlug.  
  
Schon bald ertönte Snapes mies gelaunte Stimme hinter genau dieser: „Ja?"  
  
Ron und Hermine tauschten noch einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor sie eintraten und sich verwirrt umblickte, jedoch keinen Harry sahen.  
  
„Mein Büro ist kein Museum, was man jeder Zeit besichtigen kann!", brachte Snape verärgert hervor, doch Hermine ließ sich im Gegensatz zu Ron nicht davon irritieren.  
  
„Sir? War Harry heute bei Ihnen?", fragte Hermine etwas verwundert.  
  
„Erstens nein, zweitens wieso interessiert Sie das, drittens habe ich Besseres zu tun als Ihre dämlichen Fragen zu beantworten und nun RAUS!", das letzte Wort hatte er beinahe geschrieen, weshalb die beiden Gryffindors kurz zusammen gezuckt waren.  
  
„Komm, Hermine...", murmelte Ron und zog seine Freundin hinter sich her, um das Büro möglichst schnell wieder verlassen zu können, während Snapes Augen funkelten, seien Stirn sich dabei dennoch in Falten legte.  
  
Kaum waren sie draußen, zog Hermine Ron zu sich und fragte flüsternd: „Ron, wo ist er?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen? Hogwarts ist nicht gerade eines der kleinsten Gebäude. Wer weiß, wo der sich rumtreibt. Vielleicht ist er auch nur vor Draco geflüchtet...", Ron grinste schief, wodurch er einen Stoß in die Rippen verursacht durch Hermine erntete.  
  
„Ron!", ermahnte sie diesen, „Blaise sagte, er habe ihn hier gesehen. Wieso sollte er jetzt plötzlich woanders sein?"  
  
Hermine kniff ihre Lippen zusammen und schein scharf nachzudenken, bevor sie sich erneut umdrehte und dieses Mal ohne anzuklopfen in Snapes Büro stürmte, sie nur noch Rons Worte: „Spinnst du?", hinter sich hörte, doch dieser unter Snapes erzürnten Blick gleichzeitig wieder verstummte.  
  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Ungefragtes Eintreten.", formulierte Snape monoton, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und die beiden abschätzend anblickte.  
  
„Sir, Harry muss hier gewesen sein! Blaise hat ihn noch vorhin hier gesehen.", wiederholte Hermine sich, während Ron nur zustimmend nickte.  
  
„Es ist wirklich wichtig!", fügte Hermine noch schnell hinzu, bevor Snape nach irgendetwas in seiner Schublade kramte und es schließlich auf seinem Pult ausbreitete. Hermine und Ron konnten nicht erkennen, was es war, während Snape seinen Zauberstab gegen das kürzlich einkassierte Pergament tickte und leise Worte murmelte.  
  
Ron stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen, wurde jedoch von Hermine augenblicklich wieder zu Boden gerissen, während sie gespannt warteten.  
  
Snape hingegen wusste selbst nicht, warum er dies tat, doch beschlich ihn ein unerfindliches, mulmiges Gefühl, während er mit seinen Augen über die karte der Rumtreiber schweifte. Der schwarzhaarige Lehrer schien immer nervöser zu werden, während er das Pergament drehte, verschob und jede Ecke abzusuchen schien.  
  
Hermine schien diese Unruhe zu bemerken und brachte nur ein leises: „Sir?", hervor.  
  
Snape schlug mit seinen flachen Händen auf den Tisch, genau dort hin, wo sich die Karte befand, bevor er sich hektisch aufrichtete: „Sie sind weg!"  
  
Hermine versuchte ernsthaft ruhig zu bleiben: „Sir? Wer ist weg?"  
  
„Harry und dieser Bastard...", waren Snapes zischenden Worte, während er das vergilbte Pergament in seine Hände nahm, es dabei unachtsam zerknitterte und zur Tür schritt.  
  
„Er hat ihn Harry genannt!", fiepte Ron, doch Hermine und auch Snape ignorierten ihn.  
  
„Harry ist weg?", fragte Hermine entsetzt und erst jetzt schien auch Ron diese Tatsache aufgenommen zu haben.  
  
„Ich muss sofort zu Albus und ihr macht euch gefälligst auf in eure Zimmer...", befahl er und drückte die beiden Schüler aus seinem Raum, bevor er sich mit wehendem Umhang und schellen Schritten auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters machte.  
  
Ron und Hermine blickten ihrem sonst nur schlecht gelaunten und aggressiven Lehrer verwundert hinterher, während sich in Hermine blanke Panik ausbreitete.  
  
„Harry ist weg...", wiederholte sie wie in Trance.  
  
„Von welchem Bastard hat er denn gesprochen?", fragte Ron nun mit gerunzelter Stirn, während er nicht weniger nervös wurde.  
  
„Keine Ahnung...", war Hermines hektische Antwort, als sie ihren Freund schon an dessen Umhang packte und ihn in schnellem Tempo hinter sich herzog.  
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", quengelte Ron und versuchte sich vergeblich loszureißen.  
  
„Zu Draco...wir müssen ihm Bescheid sagen!", erwiderte Hermine völlig aus der Puste.  
  
„Seit wann nennst auch du diesen Mistkerl beim Vornamen?", fragte Ron verärgert, doch erhielt er keine Antwort mehr.  
  
Sie durchquerten gerade die große Halle, als sie Blaise an der Tür stehen sahen und dieser sich irgendwie nachdenklich und gleichzeitig bedrückt wirkend in der Großen Halle umzusehen schien.  
  
„BLAISE!", rief Hermine, wobei der Name in der leeren Halle wieder hallte.  
  
Der Angesprochene wandte sich erschrocken um und blickte die beiden hysterisch Aussehenden fragend an.  
  
„Blaise...", Hermine schnappte erst einmal nach Luft und ließ von Rons Ärmel ab, „...Harry ist weg. Snape nuschelte irgendetwas von einem Bastard, der ebenfalls weg sei..."  
  
Der Slytherin sah die beiden abwechselnd mit in Falten gelegter Stirn an, bevor er sich umwandte und die wartende Kutsche beinahe durch die Tür hindurch sehen konnte.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile drehte er sich wieder um, schien noch immer etwas nachdenklich zu wirken, als würde er innerlich mit irgendetwas kämpfen, bevor er sich entschlossen an den beiden vorbei quetschte und nur ein atemloses: „Aquila...", hauchte.  
  
Ron und Hermine tapsten hinterher, während Ron vorsichtig fragte: „Wie kommst du denn auf den?"  
  
Man konnte es dem Gryffindor nicht verübeln, denn nur wenige wussten, wer Aquila wirklich war und warum er sich auf dem Schloss befand.  
  
„Nur so ein Gefühl...", war Blaise knappe Antwort, während er die Treppen empor eilte.  
  
„Und wo wollen wir jetzt hin? Ich meine, was wollen wir machen? Keiner von uns weiß, wo die hin sind!", warf Hermine ein.  
  
„Erst mal werden wir Draco Bescheid sagen...", antwortete Blaise erneut knapp und leicht panikerfüllt.  
  
Ron und Hermine tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, bevor sie nickten und dem Slytherin schweigend folgten.  
  
Sie gingen so schnell, liefen beinahe, dass sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten am Krankenflügel ankamen und die Tür aufschmissen, um zu Draco zu laufen.  
  
„Harry ist mit Aquila weg!", rief Blaise dem Blonden schon von der Tür aus zu, ohne jegliche Erklärung hinzu zu fügen.  
  
Draco richtete sich sofort auf, während er nicht ein einziges Wort zustande brachte, seine Stirn sich nur in maßlose Falten legte, bis er ein kaum hörbares, ungläubiges: „Was...?", hauchte.  
  
Hermine trat nun in den Vordergrund, schnappte nach Luft und begann dann aufgeregt: „Wir wollten ihm entgegen gehen, doch dann war er nicht bei Snape. Erst haben wir uns gewundert, bevor wir noch mal in Snapes Büro gegangen sind. Der hat dann etwas hinausgeholt...ich vermute es war die Karte der Rumtreiber...und hat erkannt, dass Harry und noch ein...in seinen Worten ‚Bastard' weg sei. Er wollte sofort zu Dumbledores Büro, während wir zurück in die Halle sind. Dort trafen wir Blaise, welcher meinte, dass der ‚Bastard' Aquila sei.", Hermine stockte und holte erneut tief Luft.  
  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Ron völlig aus dem Häuschen.  
  
„Wer ist dieser Aquila?", war Hermines nächste Frage.  
  
„Er hat zwar Harry zurück ins Leben geholt...", erwiderte Draco nachdenklich, „Doch so wirklich trauen tu ich ihm und dieser Geste nicht. Er ist Todesesser und folgt meinem Vater in jeder Hinsicht."  
  
„Und wo sind die hin?", fragte Hermine noch immer unruhig.  
  
„Wo die hin sind?", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf, während er sich mit leichten Schmerzen aus dem Bett aufzurichten versuchte, „Direkt in Voldemorts Arme."  
  
„Und wo sind dessen Arme?", fragte Ron verärgert, da er endlich Fakten hören wollte, sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte.  
  
„Auf Malfoy Manor!", Draco zog sich mühsam seinen Umhang über und versuchte sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen seine Schuhe anzuziehen, „Da sind aber nicht nur der dunkle Lord, Harry, Aquila und mein Vater...sondern so gut wie alle Todesesser."  
  
Hermine schritt automatisch auf Ron zu, wodurch dieser beschützerisch einen Arm um sie legte.  
  
„Ich muss dahin...", keuchte Draco, als er endlich auch mit dem zweiten Schuh fertig war.  
  
„Wie willst du dahin kommen?", fragte Blaise besorgt.  
  
„Ich weiß den Weg mit Flohpulver. Man braucht nur ein Passwort.", er richtete sich ganz vom Bett auf, „Hat jemand von euch Flohpulver?"  
  
Ron zögerte eine Weile, bevor er vortrat: „Ja, ich...ich geh's schnell holen!"  
  
Draco nickte: „Wo ist der nächste Kamin?", fragte er weiter.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum!", erwiderte Ron, welcher noch immer in der Tür stand.  
  
„Okay...", Draco holte tief Luft, „Dann sollten wir mitgehen, nicht Blaise?"  
  
Blaise wartete eine Weile, hatte andererseits Angst, dass sein Vorfall mit Aquila nun endgültig auffliegen würde, doch die Angst um Harry war größer, weshalb er nickte und den beiden Gryffindors schließlich ebenfalls in den dritten Stock folgte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Harry befand sich noch immer in seinem starren Zustand, während er von Lucius und Aquila lange, dunkle Gänge entlang getragen wurde, bis sie sich vor einer riesigen, beinahe überdimensional großen Tür befanden.  
  
„Und der Spaß kann beginnen.", grinste Lucius, als er einen Schlüsselbund hervor kramte und den einzig silbernen Schlüssel in das bereits leicht verrostete Schloss steckte.  
  
Aquila lächelte nur schief zurück, bevor sie durch die massive Tür hindurch traten und sich in einer großen Halle wieder fanden, die vorne durch einen Podest hervor gehoben wurde, auf dem sich ein breiter, sesselartiger Stuhl befand, jedoch so herum stand, das man den Insasse nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Lucius zückte seinen Zauberstab erneut und deutete ihn auf Harry, während er ein leises: „Finite Incantatem...", hervorbrachte.  
  
Harry war froh, seine Muskeln und Gliedmaßen endlich wieder spüren zu können, während Lucius auf den Stuhl zuschritt und Aquila ihn noch immer festhielt.  
  
Harry nutzte diesen Moment um seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Umhangtasche zu stecken, woraufhin seine Hände jedoch sofort von Aquila ergriffen und gewaltsam hinter Harrys Rücken zusammen gehalten wurden, so dass dem Gryffindor bereits Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
  
Doch durch den glasigen Schleier hindurch erkannte er sie, etliche...tausende von in dunklen Mänteln eingehüllten Personen, Todesesser.  
  
Lucius beugte sich nach vorne und schien mit dem auf dem Stuhl Sitzenden zu sprechen, bevor er sich umwandte und Aquila demonstrierte, dass dieser samt Harry zu ihnen kommen sollte.  
  
Aquila festigte den griff noch weiter, während er Harry vor sich heran auf den Podest schubste und erst direkt neben seinem Vater hielt.  
  
Lucius nickte zufrieden, bevor er seine Stimme hob: „Harry Potter...", begann er, wobei die Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich auf ihn gelenkt wurde und die vielen Todesesser vor Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit zu schweigen begannen, „Befindet sich endlich in unserer Gewalt, verbündet mit unserem Meister."  
  
Noch immer gab niemand einen Laut von sich.  
  
„Er hat die Wahl nun mit uns zu arbeiten oder aber von uns getötet zu werden.", Lucius beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, „Großzügig, nicht wahr?", erneut sah er auf, „selbst wenn er versuchen würde, unseren Meister zu töten, würde er sterben."  
  
Es dauerte noch etwas, bevor die ersten Todesesser Worte austauschten, leer auflachten und einige von ihnen zu jubeln oder klatschen begannen, doch trotz allem schien die drückende Stille zu überwiegen.  
  
„Entscheide dich, Potter!", befahl Lucius, während Harry noch immer versuchte, sich aus Aquilas Griff zu befreien.  
  
Nun brach wieder komplettes Schweigen ein, während Harry von einem verhüllten Antlitz in das nächste blickte, seine Augen sich dabei zunehmend verengten und seine Wut in ihm stärker als je zuvor loderte.  
  
oooO0Oooo  
  
Parallel zu Lucius Aufforderung kamen in jenem Moment Ron, Hermine, Blaise und Draco im Kamin im Speisezimmer auf Malfoy Manor an.  
  
Alle waren mit Asche eingestaubt und klopften ihre Kleidung etwas sauber, während Hermine laut zu husten begann.  
  
„Pscht!", Draco legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, so dass Ron ihn kurz böse anfunkelte, Draco aber nur hinzufügte: „Wir haben hier viele Wachen und Aufpasser..."  
  
Hermine nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
„Wir müssen da entlang...", flüsterte Draco un deutete auf eine verschlossene, schwarze Tür.  
  
„Gemütlich habt ihr's hier...", äußerte Ron sich, doch wurde er daraufhin nur von Hermine in den Arm gekniffen.  
  
Ohne weitere Fragen, folgten die drei dem Blonden und Verletzten durch die vielen Irrwege und Gänge, die wie ineinander verzweigt waren.  
  
Es dauerte ewig lange, bis sie sich vor einer riesigen, massiven Tür wieder fanden.  
  
„Dahinter ist's...", flüsterte Draco und deutete auf die Holztür, die mit Stahl und Eisen verkleidet war.  
  
Hermine schluckte und wollte gerade ihren Arm ausstrecken, als Draco sie erschrocken zurück hielt: „Das ist viel zu gefährlich für euch. Blaise! Sie werden dich mit einem Hauch töten!"  
  
„Wieso sollten sie Blaise töten?", fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
„Ein anderes Mal...", tat Blaise ab, „...aber du hast Recht. Ich kann da unmöglich mit rein!"  
  
„Hermine, du bist ziemlich gut in fast allem...du kommst mit. Ron, Blaise ihr geht den Weg zurück! Im Speisesaal rechts befindet sich eine weitere Tür, dahinter ein gang. Diesem folgt ihr, dann kommt eine schmale Treppe und gleich am Ende von ihr eine weitere Tür. Dort befindet sich mein Zimmer und dort werdet ihr warten!"  
  
Ron wollte etwas erwidern, doch erkannte er den Ernst der Sache und nickte nur, bevor er Blaise langsam folgte, jedoch nicht ohne Hermine vorher noch einen flüchtigen Kuss geschenkt zu haben.  
  
Draco atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor er erneut zum Türgriff griff und Hermine ansah: „Alles klar?"  
  
Hermine nickte schweigend.  
  
„Auf geht's!", sagte Draco dann und schlug die Tür mit einer Bewegung seiner hand auf, woraufhin sofort die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt wurde, während Draco Harry sofort vorne neben seinem Vater, Aquila und Voldemort stehen sah.  
  
Als die Blicke aller Todesesser zur Tür wanderten, blickten auch Lucius und Aquila sich um, wobei Lucius' Gesichtszüge sich sofort verzogen und er nur ein: „Draco...", zischte.  
  
In diesem Moment richtete sich auch die Person im Stuhl auf, die, wie Harry es bereits geahnt hatte, Voldemort höchst persönlich war. Er war eingehüllt in einen nachtschwarzen Mantel und man konnte nicht mal sein Gesicht erkennen. Draco erinnerte sich sofort zurück an jenen tag, an dem er das Mal von eben dieser gestalt bekommen hatte, wodurch die Wut in ihm nur umso mehr loderte.  
  
Lucius hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen jüngsten Sohn, woraufhin Hermine jedoch augenblicklich reagierte, ihren eigenen zog und laut: „Expelliarmus!", schrie.  
  
Der Zauberstab Dracos Vater wurde diesem aus der hand gerissen und flog laut scheppernd zu Boden nahe dem Podest, jedoch reagierte keiner der Todesesser, um den Zauberstab aufzuheben und ihn zurück an Lucius zu reichen.  
  
Der nächste, der seinen Zauberstab zückte, war Aquila und richtete ihn auf Draco, während er „Crucio!", rief, eh Hermine hätte reagieren können.  
  
Doch richtete sie sich sofort an Draco, murmelte ein hektisches: „Finite Incantatem!", wodurch Aquilas Augen sich nur umso mehr verengten, doch eh er einen weiteren Fluch aussprechen konnte, hexte Hermine auch ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand.  
  
Den ganzem Moment des Entsetzten nutzte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab, drehte sich in einer Bewegung um und richtete ihn auf den dunklen Lord, wobei sein Gesicht sich vor Wut verzerrte.  
  
Hermine und Draco schienen jede Feindschaft vergessen zu haben, während das Gryffindormädchen die Hand des Slytherins ergriff und Lucius und Aquila erst nach deren Anblick bemerkten, was los war. Auch sie wandten sich um, während all die anderen, nutzlosen Todesser eben so erstarrt zu sein schienen.  
  
Stille.  
  
Harry atmete schwer ein und aus, während seine hand den Zauberstab mit aller Kraft umschlossen hielt und seine Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck den blanken Hass, reinen Zorn wieder spiegelte.  
  
Noch eine ganze Weile schien niemand zu reagieren, bis Lucius sich laut äußerste: „TUT DOCH WAS!", schrie er in die Menge, was wie ein Mittel wirkte, das alle aus der fesselnden Trance riss.  
  
Die Todesesser schienen sich wieder zu regen, wollten gerade angreifen, als die Tür erneut aufsprang und Harry, sowie Hermine beinahe alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix wieder erkannten, ganz vorne an Dumbledore.  
  
Bei dem Anblick des Schulleiters erstarrten die meiste erneut, während einige von ihnen bereits jetzt durch Apparieren flüchteten.  
  
Doch Harry ließ sich nicht irritieren, während er seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Voldemort gerichtet hielt.  
  
Dumbledore betrachtete den Goldjungen noch einige Sekunden, bevor er sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens auf die Masse der Todesesser stürzte, wobei Snape zunächst mit voller Zufriedenheit bei Aquila und Lucius, die völlig unbewaffnet waren, begann.  
  
Hermine und Draco hatten ihre Hände noch immer ineinander verschlossen, während sie nur wie fixiert auf Harry und Voldemort achteten.  
  
Harrys Hand, welche den Zauberstab hielt, zitterte bereits und sein Atem begann noch aufgeregter zu werden, als der dunkle Lord ebenfalls ins Innere seines Mantels griff und einen Zauberstab hervorzog.  
  
Harry schluckte, während Voldemort seine hand für einen Spruch bereit hob und ihn gerade aussprechen wollte, als Dumbledore hinter Harry reagierte und in so mächtigen Worten: „Avada Kedavra!", aussprach. Es schein beinahe, als wäre seine Stimme lauter als alle anderen, während er größer und stärker wirkte, als die anderen ihn je zuvor erlebt hatten.  
  
All die anderen Kämpfe stockten, während alle Blicke auf den dunklen Lord gerichtet waren. Dieser schien eine Weile ins Leere zu blicken, auch wenn man dessen Augen nicht erkennen konnte, bevor sein Zauberstab aus der knochigen Hand fiel und mit wieder hallendem Geräusch auf dem steinernen Podest landete.  
  
Dumbledore atmete erschöpft ein und aus, während die noch anwesenden Todesesser, die Mitglieder des Orden sowie Draco, Hermine und Harry in die Richtung des dunklen Lord starrten.  
  
Dieser schien sich eine Weile nicht mehr zu regen, während man dessen Atem laut und deutlich hören konnte.  
  
„Harry!", sagte Dumbledore, da er aufgrund der Stille nicht mehr schreien musste, „Mein Spruch ist nicht stark genug. Du musst es tun!"  
  
Harrys Hand begann mehr und mehr zu zittern, bevor er mit bebender Stimme erwiderte: „Ich kann das nicht!"  
  
Die anderen Mitglieder mussten bereits weiter kämpfen, während Snape nun näher trat und sagte: „Nimm all deinen Hass zusammen und sag es. Schnell!"  
  
In diesem Moment wandte Lucius sich um: „Wenn du's tust, wirst auch du sterben, Potter!", rief er dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu, wodurch dieser kurz Inne hielt, während Draco und Hermines Augen sich weiteten und auch Dumbledore seien Stirn in Falten legte, jedoch keine Zeit für Fragen hatte, da Voldemort sich langsam zu regenerieren begann.  
  
„HARRY, MACH JETZT!", rief Dumbledore erneut.  
  
Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen, während er seine Augen für einige Sekunden schloss und somit die bereits gebildeten Tränen aus genau diesen gedrückt wurden.  
  
Er dachte an alles, für was Voldemort verantwortlich war. An Cedric, Sirius und vor allem seine Eltern, für sein ganzes mieses Leben.  
  
All die Albträume stiegen zurück in seinen Kopf und die damit verbundenen Schuldgefühle, die er durch Voldemort hat ertragen müssen. Und da war es, das Gefühl der blanken Wut, des Zorns und des Hasses. Mit einem Mal öffnete er seien Augen wieder und kam sich mächtiger als je zuvor vor.  
  
Sein Atem war noch immer unruhig, während er seine Hand stiller zu halten versuchte, seine Lippen noch fester zusammenpresste, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete, noch einen Moment zögerte und dann klar und deutlich: „Avada Kedavra!", aussprach. Er hatte es nicht laut, doch dennoch so gesagt, als würde sämtliche Macht nur von ihm ausgehen, als hätten diese beiden Worten seine komplette Vergangenheit wieder gespiegelt.  
  
Sofort wurde Voldemort wie durch einen starken Windstoß gegen die Wand gedrückt, während ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei von ihm ausging, die Kämpfe erneut stoppten, während weitere Todesesser unauffällig zu flüchten versuchten, darunter auch Aquila. Nur Lucius stand ungläubig da und blickte seinen Meister ungläubig an.  
  
Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Luft, während er Voldemort weiterhin hasserfüllt anblickte und eben dieser wie Stein zu zerbröckeln begann, schließlich nur noch dessen Umhang auf dem Steinboden lag. Ein neuer Windhauch entstand, der die Art Asche vom Podest wehte und diese somit mit der Luft eins wurden.  
  
Erst nach weiteren stillen Sekunden senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder, atmete noch immer schwer, während er auf den schwarzen Mantel vor sich starrte, die Blicke hinter sich überhaupt nicht zu bemerken schien. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab gerade zurück in seine Umhangtasche stecken, als ihm eben dieser mit einem Mal aus der Hand glitt und ihm furchtbar schwindelig wurde. Er hielt sich seien Hände vors Gesicht, als alles um ihn herum zu verschwimmen begann und er sich fühlte, als würde er der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwinden.  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Draco noch, riss sich von Hermine los und sprang auf den Podest, bis er beinahe neben Harry zu Boden fiel und den leblos wirkenden Körper noch gerade auffing.  
  
Harry hatte seine Augen nur noch leicht geöffnet, während er mit einem Mal unheimlich blass wirkte, als würde innerhalb von Sekunden all das Leben aus ihm gerissen werden.  
  
„Harry...", nuschelte Draco, kniete sich und zog den Gryffindor auf seinen Schoß, „Harry, wir haben's geschafft...wir müssen nur noch zurück..."  
  
Doch Harry schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf.  
  
„Doch, wir müssen zurück...", nuschelte Draco und zog ihn noch fester in seine Arme.  
  
„Ich...kann nicht...", erwiderte Harry, während seine Lippen sich kaum noch bewegten, „...der Trank hat mich...", Harry hustete kurz, „...mit Voldemort verbunden...er ist tot...und somit sterb..."  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Draco als Antwort, während seine Augen bereits glasig wurden, „...du stirbst nicht...wir haben den Trank...die haben bestimmt noch mehr davon..."  
  
Harry antwortete nicht mehr, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, hatte kaum Kraft für eine Antwort, „...lass' mich gehen, Draco..."  
  
Dracos Augen füllten sich immer mehr mit heißen Tränen: „...aber jetzt können wir zusammen sein...jetzt ist es vorbei...", nuschelte er, während die ersten Tränen den Weg über seine Wangen suchten.  
  
Harry blickte Draco nur an, während auch seine Lippen jegliche Farbe zu verlieren schienen und seine Augen weiter zu fielen.  
  
„Was ist mir Quidditch? Ich wollte dich endlich besiegen...", schniefte Draco.  
  
Harry lächelte sanft: „Das hättest du...denn...ich hätte meine Augen...", erneut hustete er, „...nicht von dir lassen können..."  
  
Draco kniff seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er sich ganz herunterbeugte und Harry weinend an sich drückte: „Du kannst nicht gehen....bitte..."  
  
„Ach, Draco...?", hauchte Harry noch mit heiseren Worten.  
  
„Was?", schniefte Draco, während die Tränen nun unaufhörlich flossen.  
  
„Gib Blaise eine Chance...irgendwann...ich weiß...dass er dich noch immer mag...", erwiderte Harry kaum noch hörbar.  
  
„Harry, bitte bleib hier....bitte...du darfst ich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Wir können glücklich sein...", flehte Draco, ignorierte das eben Gesagte, „Bitte...Harry, ich liebe dich...ich brauche dich..."  
  
„Ich dich auch...vom ganzen Herzen...und nun lass' mich gehen...bitte...", bat Harry mit letzter Stimme, während seine Augen schon beinahe ganz geschlossen waren.  
  
Draco erwiderte nichts mehr, drückte Harry nur an seine Brust, während dieser nur noch kaum verständlich sagte: „Vergiss' unser Versprechen nicht...", das waren die letzten Worte, bevor seien Muskeln sich entlockerten, seine Augen ganz zu fielen und sein ganzer Körper sich zu entspannen schien.  
  
Auch Hermine war bereits bitterlich am Weinen, während all die anderen im Raum, sogar Snape das Geschehen bedrückt beobachteten.  
  
Das Einzige was die Stille brach, war Dracos unaufhörliches Weinen und das damit verbundene schluchzen, während er den leblosen Körper immer wieder enger an sich drückte, als würde Harry dadurch zurückkommen können.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Das letzte Chap kommt morgen. Es tut mir Leid...ich muss selbst weinen, aber das Ende war von Anfang an so geplant. 


	69. Kapitel 69: Das Finale Part IIEpilog

Kapitel 69: Das Finale Part II / Epilog  
  
Draco hatte noch eine ganze Weile da gesessen mit Harry in seinem Armen, während das Schluchzen irgendwann in stumme Tränen übergegangen war und Hermine sich neben ihm nieder gelassen, eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt hatte.  
  
Neben Lucius Malfoy wurden nur sechs weitere Todesesser gefasst, die nun zusammen mit den verschiedensten Mitgliedern des Ordens nach Askaban apparierten, wo sie vorerst unterkommen, die Verhandlungen jedoch später statt finden würden, wobei das Mal an den jeweiligen Unterarmen fast Beweis genug war, doch noch lange nicht vollkommen ausreichte.  
  
Hermine hatte sich irgendwann mit ebenfalls warmen Tränen, die sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht verteilten, aufgerichtet und war Blaise und Ron holen gegangen.  
  
Etliche von Momenten schossen ihr durch den Kopf, die den Kloß in ihrem Hals und den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen immer wieder größer werden ließen.  
  
Unter anderem erinnerte sie sich zurück daran, wie Harry sie zusammen mit Ron im ersten Jahr aus der Mädchentoilette vor dem Troll gerettet und sich somit mit ihr angefreundet hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Ritt auf dem Hyppogreif, an die Zeitreise, die sie mit Harry unternommen hatte, an etliche von Quidditchspielen und das Trimagische Turnier, sie dachte an Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade, an einzelne Gespräche und an all die anderen Momente, die sie mit Harry erlebt hatte.  
  
Es war beinahe unglaublich, dass er, Harry Potter, nun tatsächlich tot war. Als sie eben dies Ron Und Blaise mitteilte, rasteten die beiden Jungen mit den Nerven völlig am Ende aus und fingen danach ebenfalls zu weinen an, wobei Rons Tränen mehr Verzweiflung und Wut wieder spiegelten.  
  
Etwas später waren alle zusammen zurück nach Hogwarts appariert oder hatten Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel benutzt.  
  
Draco hatte nicht von Harry abgelassen, hatte gemeinsam mit dem Gryffindor einen Portschlüssel benutzt, während er, als sie auf Hogwarts angekommen waren, Harry persönlich in den Krankenflügel brachte und sich auf de Bettkante niederließ.  
  
Madame Pompfrey hatte Harry mehrere Male untersucht, doch dieses Mal gab es kein Zurück mehr, dieses Mal war es endgültig und somit aussichtslos.  
  
Kaum war die Mitteilung auf dem Schloss verbreitet worden, war die Stimmung gedämpft und beinahe jeder zweite Schüler oder jede zweite Schülerin vergoss Tränen und trauerte um Harry. Sie schrieben ihren Eltern aufgrund der wieder eingeführten Eulenpost Briefe und auch der Tagesprophet berichtete über den tragischen Unfall, während Draco bis zur Trauerfeier nicht von Harrys Seite gewichen war.  
  
Bis hin zu diesem Tag hatte sich ein starker Wille in ihm ausgebreitet: Er würde kämpfen und er würde weiter leben. Ob es für Harrys Wunsch war oder dafür, um sich an seinem Vater und seinem Bruder zu rächen wusste er nicht, doch glaubte er, dass beides wichtige gründe waren.  
  
Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass Harry im Grunde genommen nichts besseres hätte passieren können. Er konnte endlich zurück zu seinen Eltern und zu Sirius, musste nicht länger bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten wohnen und war von all seinen Lasten, Problemen und Sorgen befreit.  
  
Gleichzeitig hatte er das geschafft, was er erreichen wollte und auch wenn ihm der nächste Gedanke weitere Tränen in die Augen jagte, musste Draco einerseits glücklich sein. Glücklich deshalb, weil Harry jetzt in Frieden leben konnte, glücklich darüber, dass er und Harry so füreinander da gewesen waren. Schließlich hatte der Gryffindor ihn vom kompletten Todesesser werden abgebracht und war einfach nur für Draco da gewesen, hatte endlich das Gute in ihm geweckt, während Draco selbst, Harry jedenfalls noch etwas Liebe in dem traurigen Leben schenken konnte.  
  
An dem Abend des Tages, an dem Harry betrauert und bestattet wurde, hatte Draco es nicht länger im Schloss ausgehalten und war zu eigentlich Blaises Lieblingsplatz, dem See gegangen, hatte sich niedergelassen und all die letzten Wochen, Tage und Monate Revue passieren lassen.  
  
Er hatte die Tränen zugelassen, hatte sich nicht mehr länger geweigert, während in jenem Moment, in der Mitte des Novembers, bereits die ersten Schneeflocken auf ihn hinabrieselten und die kalte Flüssigkeit sich mit der warmen seiner Tränen vermischte, während er die Augen schloss und einfach versuchte, innerliche Ruhe zu finden.  
  
Nein, er würde das Versprechen nie brechen, würde Harry und die Zeit mit ihm niemals aus seinen Gedanken bannen können, doch Harrys Bitte mit Blaise musste er erst einmal ruhen lassen, während er das erste Mal seit so langer zeit ein müdes Lächeln zustande brachte.  
  
Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen und die Schneeflocken begannen größer zu werden, als sich plötzlich jemand neben ihm nieder ließ und Draco sofort wusste, um wen es sich handelte.  
  
Doch zur Vergewisserung öffnete er seien Augen dennoch und blickte Blaise von der Seite an.  
  
„Hey...", begann Blaise leise.  
  
„Hey...", erwiderte Draco eben so leise und heiser zurück, bevor sein Blick zurück auf die Seeoberfläche fiel, auf der einzelne Schneeflocken gefangen wurden und schon bald darauf schmolzen.  
  
Blaise holte tief Luft, bevor er einen Arm um Draco legte und diesen mit sanfter Gewalt an sich zog, beide schwiegen, doch die Stille ein der angenehmsten seit langem war.  
  
Erneut schloss Draco seine Augen, bevor er sie noch einmal kurz öffnete und in Richtung Himmel blickte, der nachtklar war.  
  
„Blaise?", fragte er leise.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
„Der Mond wirkt dunkler als sonst...", erwiderte Draco flüsternd. Blaise schielte nach oben, bevor er Draco noch enger an sich zog und über dessen Rücken zu streichen begann, um darauf hin in einem beruhigenden Ton erwiderte: „Das sind nur dunkle Wolken...mit der Zeit ziehen auch diese vorüber."  
  
Draco beobachtete die Sterne und den Mond noch eine Weile nachdenklich, bevor er in Blaise Arme hinein nickte. Dieser hatte sich dafür entschieden, Draco nicht von dem Vorfall mit Aquila zu erzählen, denn es gab Dinge, die man einfach für sich behalten musste.  
  
„Blaise?", fragte Draco erneut und dieses Mal noch leiser.  
  
„Mh?"  
  
„Danke..."  
  
„Wofür?", fragte Blaise verwundert zurück.  
  
„Einfach dafür, dass es dich gibt...", erwiderte Draco, bevor er im Schwiegen verblieb und nur noch gerade Blaises Antwort aufnahm.  
  
„Dann danke ich auch dir..."  
  
Und erneut begann eine Stille, eine Stille, die beide genossen, während sie sich aneinander schmiegten und versuchten alle Gedanken abzuschalten, während sie sich auf das kühle Nass der Schneeflocken konzentrierten.  
  
The End  
  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
A/N: Ähm...das war jetzt mehr ein Epilog oder ein abschließendes Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Meldet ihr euch noch ein letztes Mal. ‚lieb guck'  
  
Außerdem könnt ihr euch jetzt an meine neue Story „Love without Magic" machen. ‚lieb guck' Auf diese Geschichte werde ich mich nun konzentrieren und gleich morgen wird das zweite Chap geschrieben und zur Beta geschickt. Wer Beta sein möchte...melde sich bitte unter maraselweb.de. Danke  
  
Des Weiteren möchte ich noch allen Leser und Leserinnen danken, die stets dabei waren und mich unterstützt haben, aber auch denen, die sich jedenfalls ein- oder zweimal gemeldet haben:  
  
Blue, Al, Severina35, Sabysemilla, Ödarius, Muramdamus, DarkLuzie, Bele, Anni, Mogli the Witch, Morga, Nici, Dior, Cecelina, Danwaith, Lyonessheart, Schnuckiputz, Snuggles2, Kissymouse, Dark-live, Stella, Carmen, Anica, Amelie, Drachenkind, Eva, Stupor, Yuma-chan, Takuto-kun, Koryu, Archie, Vampiry, Schwarze-witwe, Sam, Tinkita, Phoenixfeder, Blue Phoenixtear, Annika, Jessy11, Ayanamireichan, Katan-kun, Lynne Malfoy, Sophia, Mona, blablabla, Bloody Slayer, Schmusemausi, KleeneMalfoy, Glaniel, Schnecke, Zara, Charara, Summsenine, Nadine, Siri, Momo-chan21989, Susy2902, Kaya, Sina, Condess White Shadow, Enlothiel, Sonja, DjEngelchen, Tinkita2, Sjerda, xTina, Baerchen23, Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins, DeathAngel, Sbgirl, Lady in Black, Netrunnerin14, Cara2, Ibibb, Little Lion, Liz Black, Padfootli, Kitty, Katriena, Frozen, Pandabärchen, SternchenSB, Harry Potter Fan, Goldshadow, Regenlicht, Leseteufel, Hikari, Sweety, Blub, Marjam, Lina, Käddi, Yuki, Myu, B-Horn, Oriona, Susahegi, Harry-Draco, Babsel, Krmel, Shenendoah, Fraenzi, Dark Stuff, LittleLion1, LilyPotter1989, che- chaDraco, Mylanka, Amunet, Sina, Ju-san, Rena, Schnuffel, Van, Nymphdor- Tonks, Cool, Lea und xfortunax.  
  
Das waren immerhin 117 (bekannte) Leser. ‚freu und stolz ist'  
  
Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen, ich bin wirklich alle 49 Seiten der Reviews durchgegangen. Es hat mir mit euch wirklich viel Spaß gemacht. Ich danke euch noch einmal fürs Lesen, Zuhören und reviewn.  
  
Eure Phoenix-vulpecula -.- 


End file.
